


Les Survivants

by Alixe



Series: Harry Potter - Tome 7, 3/4 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Family, Friendship, Gen, Head Auror Harry Potter, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Police Procedural, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Romance, Social Issues, Wizarding Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 177,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PARTIE I : Comment se reconstruit le monde sorcier après la guerre ? Comment Harry devient un adulte ? Comment on devient Auror quand on est le Survivant ? Comment convertir Ginny Weasley au mariage ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le repos des guerriers

**Author's Note:**

> Ce récit est basé sur les sept volumes du cycle **Harry Potter** écrit par la talentueuse _Joanne K. Rowling_. J'ai exploité la période inexplorée se trouvant entre la fin de l’histoire proprement dite (Chapitre 36 : Le défaut du plan) et l’épilogue (19 ans plus tard). La dernière phrase du chapitre 36 est reproduite au début de mon chapitre 1.
> 
> Une grande partie des développements sont de mon cru mais j'ai inclus dans le canon ce que J.K. Rowling a révélé concernant ses personnages lors de l’interview du 30 juillet 2007 et dans diverses émissions qui lui ont été consacrées. J'ai précisé ces ajouts en notes de fin de chapitre.
> 
> Les relecteurs qui sont intervenus sur cette série : **Fenice, Calimera, Xenon, Steamboat Willie, Andromeda, Monsieur Alixe**.  
>  Grand merci à eux. Ils ont énormément amélioré cette histoire.

  


# I : Le repos des guerriers

 _Repères chronologiques_  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 3 mai 1998

_— Cette baguette cause trop d’ennuis pour ce qu’elle vaut, reprit Harry Et très sincèrement — il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu’au lit à baldaquin qui l’attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas —, j’ai eu suffisamment d’ennuis pour le reste de mes jours._

Il vit que Ron et Hermione comprenaient son choix et l’approuvaient.

— Bien, dit Harry se sentant soulagé d’un poids. Si on allait prendre un peu de repos dans notre ancien dortoir, maintenant ? Je ne tiens plus debout.

Ron secoua la tête et murmura en évitant le regard des autres :

— Il faut que je rentre à la maison.

Harry se sentit honteux de n’avoir pas pensé que son ami désirerait être avec sa famille suite au deuil qui venait de les frapper.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il précipitamment. Nous venons avec toi.

Quand ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle, les Weasley semblaient avoir disparu ainsi que la plupart des combattants encore valides. Toute une partie du réfectoire avait été transformée en infirmerie et l’estrade des professeurs disparaissait derrière un paravent géant. D’instinct, Harry devina que cet espace avait été transformé en chambre funéraire.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se consulter pour décider de la marche à suivre. De l’endroit où se reposaient les blessés, Horace Slughorn leur fit signe de la main avant de marcher pesamment vers eux.

— Vous êtes attendus au Terrier, leur apprit-il. Arthur a pu convaincre sa femme de ne pas mettre à sac ce qui restait du château pour vous retrouver et la consigne est de vous faire rentrer à la maison.

— Merci Professeur, répondit courtoisement Hermione. Vous avez besoin d’aide, ici ?

— Vous en avez assez fait, sourit le Serpentard. Sainte Mangouste nous a envoyé du monde. Moi-même, je m’apprête à aller me reposer et le professeur McGonagall vient tout juste de rejoindre ses appartements. Partez vite ! Je n’ai aucune envie de faire face à ta mère, Ralph. Qui aurait cru que la petite Prewett aurait autant de style !

— Il s’appelle Ron, précisa Hermione d’un ton un peu moins aimable.

— Oui, oui, Ron, répéta distraitement le professeur. Vous pouvez prendre cette cheminée, précisa-t-il en désignant le gigantesque âtre de la Grande Salle. On l’a raccordée au réseau pour la journée.

Avant de pénétrer dans les flammes vertes, Harry lança au responsable de la maison Serpentard :

— Le corps du professeur Rogue est dans la cabane hurlante, à Pré-au-Lard.

Il songea un instant à expliquer le véritable rôle joué par l’homme durant la guerre, mais il se sentit tellement épuisé que le courage lui manqua. Il hurla sa destination dans le sombre conduit et fit un pas en avant. Le Terrier semblait bien calme dans la lueur de cette fin de matinée. Personne dans la cuisine mais un mot leur étant vraisemblablement adressé était posé sur la table.

_Il y a du gâteau dans le garde-manger. Et ensuite : AU LIT !_

Ron eut un pauvre sourire et se dirigea d’un pas fatigué vers les escaliers, suivi des deux autres. Hermione quitta les garçons devant la chambre de Ginny. Elle les salua de la main et disparut. Harry dut se retenir de la suivre. Il aurait aimé voir si la sœur de Ron allait bien et comment elle surmontait sa tristesse. Mais il se contenta de monter à l’étage supérieur sur les traces de son ami. Une fois parvenus à destination, les deux garçons s’effondrèrent tout habillés sur les matelas installés par terre, sans se donner la peine de chasser la goule qui occupait toujours le lit du benjamin des Weasley.

**ooOoo**

Il était seize heures quand Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui tentait maladroitement de l’enjamber pour sortir. Il grogna de mécontentement, les membres douloureux et tenta vainement de replonger dans le sommeil. Mais la vision onirique qui flottait encore dans sa tête s’effilocha, laissant la réalité s’imposer. Finalement, Harry décida de se lever à son tour, pressé par son estomac qui criait famine.

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, Ron se faisait servir une solide collation par sa mère. Hermione semblait finir la sienne, ainsi que Ginny. Cette dernière semblait pâle mais elle sourit à Harry et lui désigna la chaise libre qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il obtempéra et ils se contemplèrent sans un mot, heureux de se retrouver. Mrs Weasley déposa devant Harry des œufs au bacon. Avec un sourire d’excuse, il se détourna de sa dulcinée pour manger.

— Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda alors Ginny.

— Me procurer une nouvelle baguette, grogna Hermione. Pas question de continuer à utiliser celle de cette…

Elle ne prononça pas le mot mais son regard vers Mrs Weasley rappela à tous le qualificatif dont cette dernière c’était servie pour interpeller la Mangemort.

— Ensuite, continua la jeune fille, j’irai rejoindre mes parents en Australie et je les ramènerai ici. Après, j’espère pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPIC.

— C’est une très bonne idée, approuva la matriarche des Weasley d’une voix rauque. Il faut penser à votre avenir.

Harry l’observa. Elle avait le teint brouillé et le visage pétrifié, s’appuyant manifestement sur toute sa volonté pour agir normalement.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de retourner à Poudlard, indiqua Ron. J’ai dix-huit ans maintenant et je pense me trouver du travail.

— Mais il te faut des ASPIC pour cela ! protesta machinalement sa mère.

— Enfin, maman, Fred et George s’en passent très…

Ron s’arrêta net, horrifié. Le visage de Mrs Weasley se crispa et elle ferma les yeux comme pour endiguer ses émotions. Ginny baissa la tête et les fourchettes de Harry et Hermione restèrent suspendues.

Brisant l’insupportable silence, Hermione demanda timidement :

— Où est George ?

— Il dort encore, murmura Mrs Weasley, la voix cassée. Je lui ai donné une potion, hier.

Elle se détourna vers l’évier, les épaules tremblantes.

— Et toi, Harry ? demanda Ginny, relevant le menton d’un geste volontaire comme si elle refusait de se laisser abattre.

— Je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi, dit prudemment Harry, qui se sentait tenté par la décision de Ron mais qui estimait que ce n’était pas le moment de le révéler.

Soudain, il se rappela qu’il avait, lui aussi, des obligations familiales.

— J’ai quelqu’un à voir aujourd’hui, les informa-t-il.

Ils finissaient de manger quand George arriva dans la cuisine, atone, le visage figé, presque méconnaissable. Sa mère s’élança vers lui et le serra contre elle. Il se laissa faire et les quatre jeunes préférèrent s’éclipser.

Après avoir pris une douche, Harry s’observa dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son visage et son corps étaient parsemés d’égratignures et de brûlures à moitié cicatrisées. Il souleva sa frange pour examiner son front. Sa cicatrice était toujours là, mais blanche et fine, sans la moindre trace d’inflammation. Il passa le doigt sur la surface granuleuse, sans ressentir le plus petit picotement. Il pensa avec satisfaction qu’elle ne lui ferait plus jamais mal.

Une fois leur toilette terminée, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Harry plongea la main dans le pot de poudre de Cheminette et s’agenouilla pour demander la communication. Andromeda répondit immédiatement et accepta très simplement sa proposition de visite.

Quand ils surgirent de l’âtre, elle les attendait, le bébé dans les bras. Harry se dit qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais la confondre avec sa sœur. Ses cheveux s’étaient veinés de gris et la dignité douloureuse de son expression la différenciait irrévocablement de l’exaltation de son aînée.

Il sourit avec gêne, ne sachant comment formuler ses condoléances. Il décida de commencer par le plus facile :

— Nous n’avons pas encore été présenté à Teddy, dit-il.

Avec un sourire triste, elle lui tendit le poupon. Instinctivement, Harry fit un pas en arrière, piétinant les pieds de Ginny. Il n’avait jamais tenu un bébé dans ses bras et n’avait pas envie que le premier à prendre ce risque soit son filleul. Il perçut le ricanement de Ron et sentit sa petite amie le pousser fermement dans le dos. Comprenant qu’il n’aurait aucune échappatoire, il tendit stoïquement les bras. Quand la grand-mère posa la tête de l’enfant contre son épaule droite, il eut le réflexe de soulever le coude pour l’empêcher de glisser. Andromeda disposa correctement les mains de Harry autour du petit corps chaud. Puis, elle recula.

— Je vous en prie, entrez, les invita-t-elle formellement en montrant les fauteuils du salon.

Les deux Weasley et Hermione s’avancèrent en la saluant. Seul Harry resta planté devant la cheminée sans oser bouger.

— Tu devrais t’asseoir, il tombera de moins haut, lui conseilla ironiquement Hermione.

Lui jetant un regard mauvais, il avança précautionneusement et plia doucement les genoux pour s’installer sur le canapé. Finalement, Hermione avait raison. Il se détendit un peu, sentant le danger couru par l’enfant s’amenuiser. Il en profita pour le dévisager. C’était un bel enfant joufflu avec une touffe de cheveux améthyste sur le dessus. Le bébé lui rendit son regard. Harry remarqua que ses iris viraient lentement du bleu vers le jaune.

— Ses yeux changent tout le temps de couleur ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, seulement quand il est en pleine découverte ou étonné, précisa la grand-mère.

L’enfant fit des petits bruits en remuant vaguement ses bras et ses jambes

— Enchanté, moi c’est Harry, lui répondit Harry. J’espère que nous aurons souvent l’occasion de nous voir.

En réponse, Teddy eut un gros rot et un peu de lait lui ressortit par la bouche. Harry déglutit et comprit l’utilité du bavoir brodé qui enserrait le cou du bébé. Cela avait absorbé une partie du rejet, pas assez malheureusement pour sauver de l’inondation la manche du jeune homme.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que sa robe avait été empruntée à Ron.

— Personne ne veut faire sa connaissance ? demanda pitoyablement l’heureux parrain.

Ginny sembla le prendre en pitié et vint le délester d’une main qu’il jugea étonnamment experte. Elle entreprit de bercer le bébé après lui avoir délicatement essuyé la bouche de son bavoir. Harry se demanda d’où lui venait cette science. Sans doute avait-elle vu officier sa mère avec les enfants de leur connaissance.

Andromeda s’adressa à Harry :

— Je suis heureuse de te voir en bonne santé. Dora et Remus se faisaient beaucoup de souci pour toi.

— Je… Je suis désolé pour…, balbutia Harry, vaguement honteux d’être encore une fois le Survivant.

Le regard dur de la femme le dissuada de continuer.

— Nous avons tous donné, fit-elle dignement, en braquant son regard sur les jeunes Weasley. Ce qui compte, c’est que nous avons gagné. Et que mon petit-fils puisse entrer la tête haute à Poudlard quand le moment sera venu.

Elle regarda en direction de Ginny qui pouponnait toujours. L’enfant, lové dans ses bras, semblait sur le point de s’endormir.

— Il est vraiment adorable, chuchota Hermione.

— Je crois que c’est la première fois que nous nous voyons, remarqua Andromeda à l’adresse de la jeune fille. Dora et mon gendre m’ont tellement parlé de vous que j’ai l’impression de très bien vous connaître tous les quatre. Et maintenant que les choses vont redevenir normales, quels sont vos projets ?

Harry réalisa avec horreur que, les jours suivants, tout le monde allait leur poser cette question. C’était un des rares sujets de conversation à être assez neutre pour pouvoir être abordée en cette période de deuil.

— Nous allons finir notre scolarité à Poudlard, se dévoua Hermione.

— C’est une bonne manière de reprendre le cours normal de votre vie, approuva la mère de Tonks. Et puis cela vous isolera de ceux qui tenteront de profiter de votre notoriété.

Cette remarque éveilla chez Harry un goût inédit pour les études. Vivre dans le château en attendant que les choses se tassent lui parut soudain extrêmement attrayant. Surtout si Ginny y était également.

Ils commentèrent les dernières nouvelles — la nomination de Kingsley Shacklebolt comme ministre de la Magie provisoire, la libération des nés-Moldus détenus à Azkaban, la pénurie de baguettes magiques. Au bout d’une demi-heure de visite, les jeunes gens prirent congé et Teddy qui fut transféré avec précaution des bras de Ginny vers ceux de sa grand-mère. Ils repartirent par la cheminée, non sans s’être attendris une dernière fois sur le bébé qui dormait à poings fermés.

**ooOoo**

Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier, Molly était en train de préparer le dîner.

— J’espère qu’Arthur et Percy ne rentreront pas trop tard, espéra-t-elle d’une voix inquiète. Mais il est probable qu’ils ne mangent pas avec nous, vu tout ce qu’il y a à faire au Ministère. George est dehors avec son ami Lee qui est venu le voir. Un brave garçon, ce Lee. Charlie est à Poudlard. On a entendu à la radio qu’Hagrid demandait du monde pour soigner les créatures blessées pendant le combat. Bill et Fleur passeront peut-être ce soir. Ginny, tu veux bien m’aider pour les légumes ?

Ginny fit une grimace assez laide mais n’osa pas contrarier sa mère. Par solidarité, Hermione s’avança avec elle, agrippant le bras de Ron pour l’obliger à s’y mettre également. Harry ne put rien faire de moins que de suivre le mouvement et les haricots et pomme de terre furent rapidement épluchés. Ils mirent ensuite la table et se trouvèrent désœuvrés le temps que la nourriture cuise. Ils sortirent pour profiter de la douceur de l’air.

Ils restèrent un moment plongés dans leurs pensées puis Ginny, qui ne semblait pas supporter ce silence, s’écria :

— Regardez dans quel état est le jardin.

En effet, les gnomes avaient profité des mois pendant lesquels les Weasley s’étaient réfugié chez la tante Muriel pour proliférer.

— Le fais pas remarquer à maman, j’ai pas envie de passer la journée à dégnomer demain, grommela distraitement Ron.

— Te plains pas, rétorqua sa sœur. Maman ne t’a pas fait faire grand-chose ces derniers mois

— Cela n’a pas dû être très drôle, ces mois passés chez ta tante Muriel, compatit Hermione.

La jeune fille sauta sur l’occasion pour dire ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur.

— Ah, ne m’en parle pas ! Une véritable horreur. J’aurai préféré retourner à Poudlard, même avec les z’Hideux.

— Les quoi ? s’étonna Harry.

— C’est comme ça qu’on a surnommé les abominables Carrows. Sales, bêtes et méchants ! cracha Ginny. Mais comme tante Muriel est garce, commère et méchante, j’y ai pas gagné au change. Il était temps que cela finisse, Maman et elles commençaient à ne plus se supporter. Dites donc, vous n’auriez pas pu attaquer Poudlard plus tôt ?

— On n’a pas att… commença Harry.

— Hé, oh ! tu crois qu’on s’amusait ? s’emporta Ron que les jérémiades de sa sœur agaçait.

— Quoique vous ayez fait, j’aurai préféré être avec vous, répliqua sèchement Ginny. Mais c’est vrai, il paraît que j’ai pas l’âge.

La jeune fille avait prononcé ces paroles avec rancœur en regardant vers Harry, qui se sentit soudain très mal à l’aise. Il espéra que Ron répondrait, ce qui détournerait la colère de Ginny ou qu’Hermione arriverait à calmer le jeu mais il se retrouva traîtreusement abandonné à son triste sort :

— Viens, allons voir si le potager n’a pas été trop dévasté, s’empressa de dire sa soi-disant meilleure amie en prenant la main de Ron.

Harry les suivit des yeux mais, une fois qu’ils eurent tourné le coin de la maison, il n’eut plus aucune excuse pour esquiver le regard accusateur de Ginny.

— Je tiens à toi et je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée, plaida-t-il.

— Je n’ai peut-être que seize ans mais je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. Je pensais te l’avoir déjà prouvé.

— Je sais que tu es très forte, je n’ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais ta mère…

— Ne prends pas ma mère comme prétexte. Si tu l’avais écoutée, tu ne serais pas parti avec Ron et Hermione.

— Ecoute, Ginny. Je sais que cela a été dur et que tu as été très courageuse en prenant part à la résistance de Poudlard et en récupérant l’épée dans le bureau de Rogue. Tu m’as manqué, tu sais. Je pensais souvent à toi et je regardais sur ma carte pour voir où tu étais. J’aurai vraiment aimé que tu sois près de moi tout ce temps mais… je ne pouvais pas tout te dire. Dumbledore m’avait recommandé de n’en parler à personne, à part Ron et Hermione.

— Comme c’est pratique ! Et puis tu n’avais pas vraiment l’air content de me voir, hier. Tu es sûr que je t’ai manqué autant ?

— Enfin Ginny, Voldemort arrivait…

— Non, c’est toi qui m’écoutes, Harry. Ne me traite plus jamais comme une gamine qu’on écarte et qu’on protège. Ne me dis plus jamais que tu ne veux pas de moi parce que c’est trop dangereux. Je sais que je ne suis pas le Survivant, je sais que je n’arrive pas à la cheville d’Hermione. Mais quand tu laisses Neville ou Luna se battre, ne me rejette pas. Parce que si c’est comme ça, je ne veux même pas être ton amie, Harry.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que dire, trop étonné par cette sortie enflammée. Il la trouva très belle les pommettes rougies, les yeux flamboyants, ce qui ne l’aidait pas à retrouver son éloquence, bien au contraire. Il entendit avec reconnaissance la voix de Mrs Weasley :

— Les enfants, c’est prêt !

— Allons manger, s’empressa de déclarer Harry.

Il lut la colère et la déception sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle se détourna brusquement pour rentrer dans la maison au pas de charge.

Le bruit des pas de Ginny décroissait dans l’escalier en un staccato rageur quand Harry pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine. Prudemment, il choisit de se laver les mains dans l’évier, plutôt que de risquer de partager le lavabo de la salle de bains avec elle. Il était désarçonné par le brusque changement de sentiment de la jeune fille à son égard. Puis il se rappela que lui-même avait été soumis à de fréquents changements d’humeur alors qu’il venait de perdre Sirius.

— Dis Harry ! Elles sont propres tes mains, fit la voix de Ron.

Effectivement, tout à sa rêverie, il se savonnait frénétiquement, davantage que ne le requérait l’hygiène de base. Il laissa rapidement la place à ses amis, fuyant le regard inquisiteur d’Hermione.

Alors qu’ils s’installaient — cette fois, Ginny s’arrangea pour se trouver loin de Harry — George et Lee arrivèrent. Durant le repas, Mrs Weasley leur fit part des dernières nouvelles qui avaient été annoncées à la radio dans la journée. Dans la matinée, le nouveau Ministre avait aboli toutes les lois sur la pureté du sang. Cette décision avait provoqué un raz-de-marée au Ministère, envahi par des centaines de sorciers qui demandaient qu’on leur rende leur baguette. Les chroniqueurs de la RITM avaient relayé les consignes officielles : les demandeurs devaient laisser leur nom et attendre une convocation pour revenir. Tous les cas seraient traités aussi vite que possible.

Ceux qui avaient dû s’enfuir étaient invités à rentrer chez eux et à se présenter dès que possible à leur travail. Il fallait au plus vite rouvrir les magasins et permettre aux services administratifs de retrouver leur activité normale. Les guérisseurs en particulier étaient appelés à rallier Ste Mangouste pour s’occuper des blessés de la bataille de Poudlard et de ceux qui avaient mal supporté leur détention à Azkaban.

— Je dois transmettre toutes ces directives au _Potterveille_ de ce soir, commenta Lee. J’ai déjà lancé un appel à midi. Je vais continuer plusieurs jours, le temps que tous les fugitifs l’entendent.

— On a écouté une de tes émissions, s’enthousiasma Harry. C’est formidable, ce que tu as fait. On a tellement ri. Cela faisait des mois que cela ne nous était pas arrivé.

— C’était notre idée à tous les trois, tempéra modestement Lee en désignant George à ses côtés.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas suivre la conversation. La tête appuyée sur un coude, il triturait sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

— Il faut que tu manges, mon chéri, soupira tristement sa mère. Il faut bien continuer…

Sa voix se brisa.

— Ce soir, je parlerai de Fred, de Lupin et de Tonks, dit Lee d’une voix rauque. Tu viens faire l’émission avec moi, George ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête, sans même lever les yeux.

— Tu ne seras pas obligé de prendre le micro mais j’aimerais que tu sois là, plaida Lee.

George continua à faire des cercles avec sa fourchette.

— Qui veut du dessert ? demanda Mrs Weasley quand il fut évident que son fils ne répondrait pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard quand la cheminée s’illumina et Mr Weasley, les traits tirés, en sortit.

— Ah, mon chéri, enfin, commenta sa femme. Viens vite t’asseoir, tu sembles épuisé. Ce n’est pas raisonnable de rentrer si tard, tu as à peine pris le temps de dormir, ce matin.

— King ne s’est pas couché du tout et il est encore là-bas, répondit son mari. Il y a tant à faire.

— Laisse cela aux jeunes, nous avons fait notre part.

— J’ai laissé Percy au Ministère avec des heures de travail à effectuer. King n’a pas tant de personnes sur qui il peut compter, expliqua Arthur Weasley. Même moi, je suis incapable de déterminer quels fonctionnaires agissaient par peur ou par conviction.

— Qu’avez-vous fait d’Ombrage ? demanda Hermione.

— Elle et tous ceux qui ont activement écrit et fait appliquer les lois sur la pureté du sang ont déjà été envoyés à Azkaban. Nous les jugerons dès que possible. Enfin du moins ceux qui n’ont pas réussi à fuir. Les Rafleurs en particulier seront difficiles à récupérer. Et Merlin sait quels ravages ils sont capables de faire, maintenant qu’ils sont à leur tour pourchassés.

— Les Aurors vont les attraper, non ? espéra Ron.

— La moitié des Aurors ont été suspendus, soupira son père. C’est encore un problème supplémentaire. King pense qu’il va faire appel à tous ceux qui sont venus se battre à nos côtés hier. Il va fonder une milice temporaire pour faire régner l’ordre et mettre la main sur les complices du régime de Vous-Savez-qui.

— On peut s’inscrire ? demanda Ron.

— Il n’en est pas question, s’insurgea sa mère. Tu dois te reposer et retourner à Poudlard.

— Pauvre Ron qui n’a pas la limite d’âge, ironisa Ginny.

— Voulez-vous que je parle de tout cela pendant l’émission de ce soir ? demanda Lee.

— Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Que les volontaires se présentent directement au Ministère. On va également mettre en place une chaîne de solidarité. Ah ! il faut également signaler que la cérémonie funèbre pour les victimes de la bataille d’hier se tiendra demain à Poudlard à partir de treize heures. Les noms de tous ceux qui sont tombés cette année sous la baguette des Mangemorts et affiliés seront cités.

— D’accord, dit Lee. Il faut vraiment que j’y aille, maintenant. Je suis à l’antenne dans un quart d’heure. Tu viens George ?

L’interpellé refusa une nouvelle fois de la tête.

— Je suppose qu’on se reverra demain à Poudlard, conclut l’animateur. Bonsoir tout le monde. Merci pour le repas, Mrs Weasley. A demain.

— C’est moi qui vous remercie d’être venu, lui répondit la matriarche. A demain.

Quand Lee eut disparu dans la cheminée, George murmura :

— Je vais me coucher.

Il monta les escaliers d’un pas lourd. Harry réalisa que c’était la première fois qu’il entendait sa voix de la journée. Il vit Mr et Mrs Weasley échanger un regard désolé. Les épaules basses, Mr Weasley se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sa femme s’empressa de le servir.

— Eh bien les enfants, qu’avez-vous fait aujourd’hui, demanda Arthur. Vous êtes vous bien reposés ?

— Oui, Mr Weasley répondit Harry. Nous avons dormi tard. Ensuite, nous sommes allés voir Andromeda Tonks et Teddy.

— Mon dieu, quelle tragédie, ce pauvre petit, commenta Mrs Weasley. A peine un mois et déjà orphelin. Et cette pauvre Andromeda qui se retrouve toute seule avec une telle charge.

— Je suis son parrain, précisa Harry. J’espère pouvoir l’aider un peu. Enfin, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

— Il faut d’abord qu’il apprenne à le tenir sans lui mettre la tête en bas, fit malicieusement remarquer Hermione. Et ne pas le secouer après son biberon. Le pauvre Teddy a tout rejeté sur la manche de Harry.

— C’était pas de ma faute ! protesta le jeune homme outré.

— Elever un enfant, c’est renoncer à garder sa robe propre, énonça sentencieusement Mr Weasley. Mais dis-toi que certaines taches valent des médailles. Enfin toi, évidemment, ce n’est pas ce qui te manquera. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses éviter l’ordre de Merlin.

— Oh non, gémit Harry.

— Pauvre Harry, ironisa Ron.

— Tu risques d’en recevoir une, toi aussi, lui apprit son père.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Les médailles pleuvent après les guerres, Ron, tempéra Hermione. On sera loin d’être les seuls.

— Mais peu de personnes pourront se targuer d’avoir, dans la même journée, cambriolé Gringotts, chevauché un dragon et mené le soulèvement de Poudlard, fit remarquer Mr Weasley.

— Comment savez-vous que nous sommes allé à Gringotts ? s’étonna Hermione.

— C’était dans le journal ce matin. Vous n’êtes pas passés inaperçus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu veux le lire, je l’ai laissé dans la poche de ma cape.

— Mais que diable êtes-vous allé chercher à Gringotts ? demanda Molly, pendant qu’Hermione se levait pour aller chercher la Gazette.

— C’est compliqué, éluda Harry, après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron.

— A ce propos, reprit Arthur, Kingsley passera demain vers midi. Il souhaite te parler. Mais ne t’en fais pas, précisa-t-il en voyant la grimace de Harry, si tu ne veux rien lui dire, il n’insistera pas.

— Je suppose que je pourrai lui en dire davantage qu’à son prédécesseur, admit Harry.

— Nous verrons cela en temps utile, temporisa Mr Weasley. _Potterveille_ va commencer.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR_ ( _30 juillet 2007) :_  
Teddy a été élevé par Andromeda. Teddy avait son parrain, Harry et tous les amis de son père dans l’Ordre, chez qui il pouvait passer du temps.  
Teddy, c’est un Métamorphomage, comme sa mère, et il n’est pas loup-garou


	2. Cérémonie à Poudlard

# II : Cérémonie à Poudlard

 _Repères chronologiques_ ****  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 4 mai 1998

Quand Ron et Harry descendirent le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley avait les yeux rouges. Elle tenta cependant de faire comme si de rien n’était et les servit en parlant autant qu’à son habitude. Cette jovialité forcée faisait peine à voir.

Lors du _Potterveille_ du soir précédent, Lee s’était réjoui de la chute de Voldemort et avait transmis les directives du Ministère. Ensuite, il s’était présenté sous son nom véritable, avant d’indiquer qu’il partageait avec les jumeaux Weasley la paternité de cette émission. Enfin, il avait annoncé la mort de Fred et fait son éloge funèbre, avant d’en faire autant pour Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

Harry avait senti ses yeux le brûler. Il les avait discrètement essuyés sans oser regarder les autres. Il ne souhaitait ni montrer son émotion, ni s’immiscer dans l’intimité de la famille Weasley, même s’il partageait leur chagrin.

— Je veux que ce soit Lee qui parle pour Fred à l’enterrement, avait sangloté Mrs Weasley avant de s’effondrer sur l’épaule de son mari.

Mr Weasley l’avait serrée contre lui, les joues trempées. Harry s’était discrètement levé pour les laisser pleurer leur fils. Hermione l’avait suivi à l’étage tandis que Ron et Ginny se rapprochaient de leurs parents.

Il était encore éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, quand son ami était arrivé et avait rejoint son lit, libéré de la goule. Harry n’avait rien osé dire, doutant autant de sa capacité à consoler Ron que de celle de ce dernier à recevoir sa compassion.

**ooOoo**

Ron et Harry finissaient leur petit-déjeuner quand Charlie entra dans la cuisine.

— Tu es déjà debout ? s’étonna sa mère. Tu es rentré si tard…

— Il y a du travail à Poudlard, répondit laconiquement son fils.

Harry se rappela que l’hommage funèbre des victimes de la guerre s’y déroulerait l’après-midi même.

— Je devrais peut-être y aller pour vous aider, proposa Molly.

— Non, maman, George a besoin de toi. C’est pour lui que ce sera le plus dur, insista Charlie en regardant Ron comme pour lui indiquer qu’il aurait un rôle à jouer auprès de son frère.

Après avoir terminer de manger, Ron et Harry se rendirent dans le jardin.

— Ça va ? demanda timidement Harry à son ami.

— Oui, oui, répondit Ron. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore, confessa-t-il après un moment de silence. Bon, si on dégnomait ce jardin ?

Harry le regarda, éberlué.

— Ça fera plaisir à maman, se justifia Ron.

Quand les garçons regagnèrent la maison, Ginny et Hermione, qui s’étaient levées entre temps, assistaient Molly dans ses tâches ménagères. Ensuite, ils s’attelèrent tous à la préparation du repas de midi, sous le regard d’un George toujours apathique.

Arthur arriva à onze heures et demie en compagnie de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait le visage gris de fatigue. Il s’effondra sur un siège de la cuisine et Mrs Weasley s’empressa de poser une assiette pleine devant lui.

— Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas aussi vite que certains le voudraient, grimaça le Ministre.

— Et ce ne sont pas ceux qui ont pris le plus de risques qui protestent le plus, grogna Arthur.

— C’est toujours comme ça, dit Molly d’une voix apaisante. Faites les choses comme vous le pouvez et laissez dire les autres.

Shacklebolt eut une grimace, comme s’il pensait que ce n’était pas si simple, et concentra son attention sur Harry :

— Tu vas bien, mon garçon ?

— Ça va.

L’ancien Auror ne dit rien d’autre mais Harry comprit qu’il espérait une réponse plus détaillée.

— Vous… vous voulez que j’explique tout ce que j’ai fait, n’est-ce pas ?

— Si tu le veux bien, Harry.

— Et seulement à ceux à qui tu souhaites en parler, compléta Arthur en esquissant un pas vers le salon.

Harry regarda ceux qui l’entouraient. Devait-il demander à Molly, Arthur, George et Ginny de les laisser ? Tous quatre ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut et ils méritaient de connaître le rôle de Ron dans sa victoire. Et puis Ginny ne lui pardonnerait jamais s’il lui demandait de sortir maintenant. Il le lisait clairement dans le regard menaçant qu’elle braquait sur lui.

— Vous pouvez tous rester.

Dans un premier temps, il eut du mal à faire la part des choses à révéler. Puis il choisit de ne pas donner trop d’indications sur les Horcruxes et les reliques de la Mort, sans les omettre de son récit, cependant. Il expliqua donc que Dumbledore l’avait chargé de détruire certains objets appartenant à Voldemort, parce que c’était indispensable pour vaincre définitivement le mage noir. Il raconta comment Ron, Hermione et lui avaient vécu plusieurs semaines au Square Grimmaurd et comment ils avaient décidé d’infiltrer le Ministère pour récupérer le médaillon en possession d’Ombrage.

Il parla ensuite de leur vie de fugitifs en pleine campagne, de leur manque d’indices pour continuer leur enquête. Il préféra passer sous silence le départ temporaire de Ron et sauta directement à la visite à Godric’s Hallow. Il fut étonné de se rappeler avec acuité de la terreur qu’il avait éprouvée pendant la confrontation avec Nagini et de son désespoir quand il avait contemplé les deux morceaux de sa baguette magique.

— Quelques jours plus tard, continua-t-il, Rogue m’a envoyé son Patronus pour m’indiquer où était l’épée de Gryffondor. Il savait que Scrimgeour ne me la donnerait pas, alors il l’avait cachée dans un endroit où je pourrais la récupérer. Celle qu’il avait dans son bureau était une fausse, ajouta-t-il, provoquant une exclamation de dépit de Ginny.

— Rogue ? s’étonnèrent d’une seule voix Mr. Weasley et Shacklebolt.

— Oui, confirma Harry. J’ai découvert qu’il était resté fidèle à Dumbledore et qu’il avait fait son possible pour continuer son combat jusqu’au bout.

— Mais enfin, il a assassiné le professeur Dumbledore, s’écria Molly. C’est toi-même qui nous l’as dit, Harry.

— C’était prévu depuis le début. Dumbledore était gravement blessé et n’avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Alors il a demandé à Rogue de le tuer à la première occasion. Je sais que ça semble difficile à croire mais je sais que ça c’est passé ainsi.

— D’accord, Harry, nous te faisons confiance. Continue ton récit, exigea Shacklebolt.

Molly qui s’apprêtait à répliquer ravala ses interrogations, tandis que son mari fronçait les sourcils, manifestement peu convaincu.

Harry expliqua donc comment Ron avait détruit le médaillon. Puis il parla de Xenophilius Lovegood, du conte des Trois Frères dans le livre d’Hermione et fit la part de la légende et de la réalité. Sans parler de la trahison du père de Luna, il passa à leur arrestation par les Rafleurs et leur détention au Manoir Malefoy. Il raconta ensuite comment Dobby les avait sauvés et s’était sacrifié dans l’aventure.

Il continua avec le récit de leur collaboration avec le gobelin, le braquage du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts et leur fuite à dos de dragon. Il avoua la connexion mentale qui le reliait toujours à Voldemort et expliqua comment il avait appris que le dernier objet qu’ils recherchaient se trouvait à Poudlard.

— Pendant que les gens commençaient à se battre, on l’a retrouvé et on l’a détruit, indiqua Harry.

Shacklebolt le regarda avec intensité mais il sut retenir la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

— Après ça, je suis allé au devant de Voldemort. Il voulait me voir et, de toute façon, je n’avais plus le choix : ça devait se finir comme ça.

Molly secoua la tête comme si elle n’arrivait pas à se convaincre que de telles situations puissent exister.

Harry expliqua alors comment il avait pu survivre une fois de plus au maléfice mortel, grâce à la protection de sa mère toujours active dans le sang de Voldemort.

 _—_ J’ai fait semblant d’être mort pour avoir l’occasion de le tuer. Voldemort a demandé à Narcissa Malefoy de le vérifier et elle a menti pour me couvrir. Il a donc fait ramener mon corps à Poudlard. Vous connaissez la suite.

Harry se tut, attendant les questions qu’on ne manquerait pas de lui poser.

— Ce que je n’ai pas compris, fit le Ministre d’un ton dubitatif, c’est comment tu as fait pour repousser un Avada avec un Expeliarmus.

— Sa baguette ne voulait pas vraiment me tuer. Ça m’a permis de lui renvoyer son sort.

— Et qui nous dit que Vous-Savez-Qui ne va pas revenir encore une fois, s’inquiéta Arthur.

— Nous avons détruit tous les objets magiques qui auraient pu le lui permettre, le rassura Harry.

— Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir bien compris cette histoire de baguette ? Etait-ce vraiment celle fabriquée par les frères Peverell, ? interrogea Shacklebolt

— Oui, mais Vous-Savez-Qui ne l’avait pas gagnée de la bonne façon pour en devenir maître. Heureusement d’ailleurs, car je ne sais pas si la protection de ma mère y aurait résisté une nouvelle fois.

— Et qui est le maître de cette baguette, maintenant ? demanda Kingsley. C’est toi, comme tu le lui as affirmé ?

— Oui. Mais je n’ai pas l’intention de l’utiliser. J’ai réparé la mienne et je vais cacher l’autre. Comme ça, quand je vais mourir, son pouvoir va disparaître.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple, objecta Hermione les sourcils froncés. Mais ce n’est pas le moment d’en discuter, je dois faire des recherches, conclut-elle ce qui arracha un soupir mi exaspéré, mi-attendri de Ron.

— Si j’ai bien compris, tu as la cape des fameuses reliques de la Mort, résuma Shacklebolt. As-tu une idée de l’endroit où est la pierre de Résurrection ?

— Non, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir, affirma fermement Harry, qui estimait ne mentir qu’à moitié, car il n’était pas certain de pouvoir la retrouver s’il avait voulu la récupérer.

— Il est temps de manger, fit remarquer Mrs Weasley.

Tout le monde se rembrunit en pensant au programme de l’après-midi.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence quasi absolu, puis le Ministre repartit tandis qu’ils remontaient dans leur chambre pour se changer. Molly leur avait préparé des robes foncées, soigneusement repassées.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Molly portait un voile de crêpe noir pour dissimuler ses yeux rougis. Son mari était coiffé d’un chapeau noir qui le vieillissait. Quand à George, tout son maintien respirait le désespoir.

— Allons-y, dit simplement Arthur en tendant le pot de poudre verte à tous les autres.

C’était la cheminée de la gare de Pré-au-Lard qui servait de destination à tous les sorciers du pays venus se recueillir sur le corps des héros. De nombreuses familles marchaient sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard, toutes vêtues de sombre et le visage triste. On n’entendait que le son des graviers roulant sous les souliers et les sanglots étouffés. Nul n’osait élever la voix, se contentant de chuchoter. Quand des connaissances se retrouvaient, elles se dévisageaient en silence avant de s’étreindre pour partager leur douleur.

Ils franchirent le portail gardé par les sangliers ailés, puis se rapprochèrent du château. Sur les berges du lac, Harry put voir un immense dais de toile blanche, long de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il ombrageait toute une série de tables, alignées sur deux rangs. Harry songea tout d’abord à la disposition de la Grande Salle pendant les examens, avant de comprendre et de s’arrêter net sous le choc. Il entendit Molly gémir et Ginny éclater en sanglots. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant. Tout, sauf ce poids insupportable qui l’empêchait de respirer.

Les tables se révélaient être des autels en marbre blanc sur lesquels reposaient des corps enveloppés dans des linceuls. Harry avait déjà aperçu les dépouilles de ses amis l’avant-veille mais embrasser ainsi d’un seul regard la totalité des victimes était bouleversant. Il s’arracha péniblement à sa douloureuse contemplation et s’éloigna du macabre spectacle. Ron le rejoignit, le teint verdâtre.

A quelques mètres de lui, Harry repéra Padma Patil avec ses parents. Elle était défigurée par un large pansement qui lui entourait la tête. Il chercha Parvati des yeux et la trouva près d’une Lavande qui avait le bras en écharpe. Cette dernière les vit également et vint vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui lança un regard paniqué en direction d’Hermione, juste derrière lui. Mais celle-ci ne songea pas à lui faire le moindre reproche. Au contraire, elle se pencha vers sa condisciple et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut le jeune Dennis Crivey accompagné de ses deux parents, vêtus à la moldue, l’air perdu. Il s’avança vers eux.

— Je m’appelle Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il. Votre fils était dans ma Maison. Toutes mes condoléances.

— Harry Potter ? Il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit Mr Crivey. Il vous admirait énormément !

— Aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui l’admire, assura Harry.

— Mais comment a-t-il pu mourir en se battant ! gémit sa mère. Il n’avait que seize ans !

— Je te l’ai expliqué, maman, répondit Dennis d’une voix lasse.

Harry eut un sourire gêné et hocha la tête pour prendre congé. Alors qu’il revenait près des Weasley, il vit avancer une femme voilée de crêpe qu’il n’aurait pu reconnaître si elle n’avait pas eu un bébé dans les bras.

— Madame Tonks ! s’écria-t-il en allant vivement à sa rencontre.

Il ne pouvait voir l’expression de son visage mais il pressentit qu’elle avait besoin de soutien. Il lui prit doucement Teddy et, alors qu’il cherchait encore ses mots, le voile noir de Mrs Weasley passa en voltigeant devant lui.

— Oh, Andromeda !

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l’une de l’autre, abîmées de douleur.

Harry recula doucement en effleurant des lèvres le front du bébé. Il jongla un peu pour lui trouver une position confortable. Finalement, il cala l’enfant contre son torse, faisant reposer le menton de Teddy sur son épaule.

— Ça te va ? La vue est belle, là haut ? s’enquit Harry, voyant l’enfant lever la tête pour regarder dans le dos de son parrain.

Teddy lui répondit en bavant de bonheur. Harry s’éloigna de Molly et Andromeda pour dire bonjour à Luna qui marchait un peu plus loin. Mais avant de l’atteindre, il entendit claironner une voix qu’il avait appris à détester :

— Ça alors, Harry Potter ! Mais que vois-je ? Quel a-do-ra-ble bébé ! Et nous qui nous demandions où vous étiez passé ces derniers mois. Il semble que le grand Harry Potter ait été davantage porté sur l’amour que sur la guerre !

— Rita Skeeter ! grinça Harry.

— Monsieur Potter, quel effet cela fait-il de devenir père à dix-sept ans ? Qui est l’heureuse maman ? Etes-vous marié avec elle ? Oh mais je crois que je la vois accourir ! Cette chère Miss Parfaite. Où plutôt devrais-je dire Madame Ex-Parfaite ? Où avez-vous laissé votre auréole, très chère ?

— Ça suffit, grogna Ron qui accompagnait Hermione.

— Ooooh, je vous prie de m’excuser, aurais-je gaffé ? Etes-vous jaloux, monsieur Weasley ? Vous êtes vous battu pour les yeux de votre belle ou vous êtes-vous noblement effacé comme un gentleman ?

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent mais ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier. De sa main libre, il saisit le bras de la journaliste et la fit pivoter vers le dais funéraire :

— Si vous voulez interroger les parents de l’enfant, c’est là-bas qu’il faudra vous adresser ! gronda-t-il. Et je vous conseille de ne plus jamais vous attaquer aux miens. J’en sais assez pour vous envoyer à Azkaban et je ne m’en priverais pas !

— Nous avions passé un accord ! siffla-t-elle. J’ai rempli ma part !

— Vous avez passé un accord avec Hermione, pas avec moi. Par conséquent, vos petits arrangements ne me concernent pas.

— C’est une déclaration de guerre ? demanda Rita Skeeter en levant le menton.

— Seulement si vous vous attaquez à moi ou mes amis, recadra Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle éclata d’un rire qui sonna faux :

— Eh bien, il faut croire que les derniers événements vous ont fait enfler la tête, une nouvelle fois. Vous vous prenez bien assez au sérieux pour que je ne vous fasse pas de publicité supplémentaire. Si vous faites la une, ce ne sera pas de mon fait.

— Cela me va très bien, fit sèchement Harry.

Rita tourna les talons et les planta là.

— Quelle garce ! s’écria Ron. On devrait lâcher maman sur elle.

— Je pense qu’elle a compris qu’elle avait intérêt à laisser Harry tranquille, les rassura Hermione. Au fait, où as-tu trouvé Teddy ?

— On trouve généralement les bébés dans les choux, non ? répondit Ron à la place de Harry.

Harry et Hermione le dévisagèrent.

— Désolé, dit Ron avec un sourire crispé. Je ne supporte pas… tout ça. Je ne suis pas drôle, je sais.

A la grande gêne de Harry, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

— Tu fais honneur à Fred en réagissant comme ça, lui dit gentiment Hermione. S’il te voyait, il serait très fier de son petit frère.

— Tu crois ? demanda Ron d’une voix incertaine.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le serra contre elle et Harry se dit qu’il n’avait que trop tardé à aller dire bonjour à Luna. Il la rejoignit un peu plus loin, en compagnie de son père. Xenophilius avait beaucoup maigri lors de son séjour à Azkaban.

— Bonjour Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas porter ce bébé contre ton épaule droite, cela donne des furoncles.

— Bonjour Luna. Bonjour Monsieur Lovegood.

— Bonjour Monsieur Potter, répondit-il aimablement, ne se souvenant manifestement pas de leur dernière rencontre.

— Où habitez-vous maintenant ? demanda Harry en songeant que leur maison n’était plus habitable après l’explosion de la corne d’éruptif.

— Des cousins nous ont hébergés, l’informa Luna. De toute façon, je vais revenir à Poudlard.

— On se reverra en septembre, alors.

— Harry ! s’exclama une voix bourrue.

Le Survivant eut tout juste temps de fourrer Teddy dans les bras de Luna avant de se retrouver écrasé contre un demi-géant.

— Hagrid, coassa-t-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

— Je suis si heureux que tu sois vivant ! s’écria le garde-chasse.

— Moi aussi, assura Harry. Je veux dire que vous et Graup alliez bien, précisa-t-il.

Le colosse se tourna vers Luna qui faisait des grimaces au bébé :

— Mais c’est le petit Teddy, le reconnut-il. Ses deux parents disparus, quelle tragédie !

Avec une douceur surprenante, il cueillit l’enfant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

— Se retrouver seul si jeune, soupira-t-il. Tu te rappelles, Harry ? Tu étais à peine plus vieux que ça quand je suis allé te chercher la première fois…

Les larmes empêchèrent le géant de continuer.

— Je n’ai que de très vagues souvenirs de ce jour là, reconnut Harry. Mais je sais que j’ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un homme comme vous.

Un carillon se fit entendre et la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna :

— Mesdames et Messieurs, le service funèbre va commencer. Vous pouvez prendre place devant l’entrée du château.

Harry récupéra Teddy et suivit la foule qui se dirigeait docilement vers l’endroit indiqué. Des centaines de chaises les attendaient, comme à l’enterrement de Dumbledore. Harry repéra les Weasley et entreprit de les rejoindre. Il eut conscience que beaucoup de gens se retournaient sur son passage ou se poussaient du coude pour faire remarquer sa présence. Il fit comme s’il ne voyait rien mais se demanda ce qu’ils pensaient en voyant le bébé perché sur son épaule. Il décida qu’il s’en fichait.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Percy avaient déjà rejoint Arthur, Molly et Ginny. Harry s’assit près d’Andromeda qui était restée aux côtés de Molly. Elle ne fit pas mine de reprendre son petit-fils et Harry installa donc Teddy sur ses genoux. Après deux essais, il parvint à le caler pour l’empêcher de glisser. Hermione hocha la tête avec approbation quand elle et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour pour se placer près de lui.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Kingsley Shacklebolt rejoignit le professeur de métamorphose sur l’estrade qui faisait face au public et prit la parole :

— L’année écoulée a été éprouvante pour nous tous. Des imposteurs ont pris le pouvoir, des lois scélérates ont été votées. Des innocents ont été jetés en prison et de paisibles citoyens ont dû prendre la fuite. D’honnêtes travailleurs ont perdu leur emploi, des enfants se sont vus refuser le droit de s’instruire. En se quittant le matin, les familles ne savaient pas si elles se retrouveraient le soir.

Harry vit des époux échanger un regard, des parents regarder leurs enfants, comme pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient bien là. Il songea à Mr et Mrs Weasley qui étaient restés des mois sans nouvelles de leur plus jeune fils. Il comprit un peu mieux la rancœur de Ginny.

— Nous avons vécu dans la peur, nous avons vécu dans la honte. Mais certains d’entre nous ont réagi. Les actes de résistance ont pris des formes diverses : de simples silences ont parfois sauvé des vies ; des papiers judicieusement égarés par un fonctionnaire ont permis à certains d’échapper au sort qui leur était promis ; des foyers ont accueilli des inconnus ; des Portoloins menant à l’étranger ont été fournis ; une école clandestine a vu le jour ; des sorts de protection ont été jetés sur des maisons voisines ; une émission de radio illégale a rendu l’espoir à des sorciers désespérés.

« Quand la rumeur a annoncé que Poudlard allait se soulever, nombreux sont ceux qui ont répondu à l’appel et sont accourus. Le professeur Dumbledore n’est pas mort en vain. Car Poudlard, malgré le refus d’accueillir certains élèves, malgré les sévices infligés aux étudiants, malgré la présence de deux Mangemorts avérés, Poudlard est resté le symbole de la résistance et du refus de la tyrannie. Pour beaucoup, reprendre Poudlard valait tous les combats et tous les sacrifices.

« Cinquante-trois sorciers sont morts pour y parvenir. Des dizaines d’autres ont été blessés. Ils s’ajoutent à tous ceux qui ont été assassinés cette année sur ordre d’un gouvernement illégitime.

« Aujourd’hui, nous pleurons nos morts. Dès demain, notre justice aura à cœur de châtier ceux qui nous ont fait subir tout cela. Mais ce qui compte le plus, ce qui doit être votre priorité les jours prochains, c’est de rebâtir. Rebâtir notre société en reprenant nos fonctions et nos métiers au plus vite. Rebâtir nos familles en retrouvant nos maisons. Rebâtir notre communauté en partageant ce qui nous reste pour que les plus touchés d’entre nous ne restent pas démunis.

« Vous le savez, certains d’entre nous se sont vus confisquer leurs baguettes magiques. Le magasin de la société Ollivander ayant été pillé, il faudra du temps pour régler ce problème. En attendant que nous trouvions une solution, aidez ceux qui sont privés de magie. Donnez, partagez et oubliez ces mois de peur et de suspicion. C’est la meilleure façon de rendre hommage à ceux que vous pleurez aujourd’hui. C’est la meilleure façon de faire en sorte qu’ils ne soient pas morts pour rien !

Shacklebolt recula. Minerva McGonagall prit aussitôt la parole coupant le bruissement des commentaires du public :

— Je vais vous lire la liste de nos disparus. Peu d’entre vous les connaissaient tous. Moi, si. Chaque nom est pour moi celui d’un enfant que j’ai vu grandir et dont j’ai vu se développer l’esprit et la personnalité. Chaque nom est pour moi une source d’immense fierté et de profonde tristesse.

La sous-directrice se racla la gorge et commença :

— Ackerley Melissa, assassinée alors qu’elle s’opposait à l’arrestation de son mari. Bobbin Melinda, lâchement livrée aux Détraqueurs. Crivey Colin, tombé pour libérer Poudlard.

La liste continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Harry repéra des noms de gobelins, d’elfes et de centaures et s’en félicita. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit qu’effectivement, on voyait des groupes de non humains, frileusement serrés contre les autres, au sein de la foule des sorciers. Au milieu de la longue litanie, il entendit :

— Lupin Nymphadora, tombée pour libérer Poudlard. Lupin Remus, tombé pour libérer Poudlard.

Plus tard :

— Tonks Ted, assassiné par des Rafleurs.

Et enfin :

— Weasley Fred, tombé pour libérer Poudlard.

Un long silence s’ensuivit, seulement troublé par des pleurs étouffés.

Pour conclure, la professeur McGonagall annonça :

— Nous restons à votre disposition pour procéder à la levée des corps. Vous pouvez maintenant vous recueillir auprès de vos proches si vous le désirez.

L’assemblée se leva lentement pour retourner près du dais mortuaire, tout en commentant à voix basse la cérémonie. Harry entendit plusieurs sorciers demander pourquoi on n’avait pas cité Harry Potter. _Parce que j’en ai réchappé_ , eut-il envie de répliquer. Il était reconnaissant à Kingsley de n’avoir parlé que de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie. Aujourd’hui était un jour de deuil et c’était aux morts qu’il fallait penser.

Cette fois-ci, il supporta mieux la vue de la rangée de linceuls. Le corps chaud de Teddy avait un effet réconfortant et il eut le courage de s’approcher. Au pied de chaque gisant, l’identité du défunt était inscrite en lettres dorées.

Dans les mouvements de la foule, Harry avait perdu les Weasley et Andromeda mais il savait où ils avaient l’intention de se rendre. Il longea les autels en lisant les noms.

— On va dire au revoir à papa et maman, d’accord Teddy ?

Le bébé bavait toujours avec sérénité, ce que Harry interpréta comme une réponse positive. Remus et Nymphadora reposaient côte à côte. Il s’arrêta sur la bande de gazon se trouvant entre les deux corps.

— Je ne sais pas si vous me voyez, prononça Harry, mais on va faire comme si. On a gagné, finalement. J’aurais préféré que vous soyez à mes côtés, mais, c’est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Teddy et moi, on ne s’entend pas trop mal. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remplacer mais je vous promets de faire mon possible pour que votre bébé ne se sente jamais seul, qu’il sache qu’il a une famille qui l’aime et que ses parents ont voulu lui donner ce qu’il y a de meilleur pour lui.

— Merci Harry, fit la voix cassée d’Andromeda.

Elle se tenait juste derrière lui, entourée de Molly et Arthur Weasley.

— Oh ! je… Enfin, on verra ce qu’il en dira dans quelques années, balbutia Harry.

Andromeda, toujours dissimulée par son voile, hocha la tête en sa direction puis se tourna vers la dépouille de sa fille. Les Weasley restèrent un moment auprès des corps de Remus et Tonks, puis repartirent par petits groupes. Molly dit doucement à la mère éplorée :

— Nous allons voir notre garçon. N’hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre quand vous aurez fini.

— Tu peux garder Teddy encore un petit moment ? demanda la grand-mère à Harry, en s’arrachant à sa contemplation.

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Voilà son sac. Il y a sa couverture et son biberon. Il faut appliquer un sort de réchauffement et…

— Tout ira bien, Andromeda, nous lui expliquerons, fit Molly d’une voix apaisante.

Fred était le dernier de sa rangée. Bill et Fleur soutenaient George avec Percy juste derrière eux. Ginny s’était réfugiée dans les bras de Charlie et Ron s’agrippait à la main d’Hermione. Mrs Weasley lâcha le bras de son mari pour s’avancer et, d’un geste machinal, lissa le linceul pour qu’il tombe mieux.

Harry se recueillit avec eux. Soudain Teddy, qui jusque-là avait été très calme, commença à se tortiller puis se mit à pleurer. Harry, après avoir tenté de le changer de position, lança un regard éperdu autour de lui. Hermione abandonna Ron pour voler à son secours. Il lui montra le sac de Teddy qui était à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa et ils s’éloignèrent un peu.

— Il a peut-être faim, diagnostiqua Hermione.

— Il sent surtout très mauvais, grimaça Harry. Je suppose qu’il faut changer sa couche.

— N’oublie pas que tu es sorcier, Harry, répliqua Hermione en fouillant dans le sac. On ne change pas les couches chez les sorciers, on les nettoie… Ah je l’ai !

Elle sortit une petite couverture qu’elle étendit sur l’herbe.

— Pose-le dessus ordonna-t-elle. Bien, maintenant, je suppose qu’il faut soulever sa robe et ouvrir ses langes.

— Euh, fit Harry.

— C’est toi le parrain, insista Hermione.

Le nez pincé, Harry défit les boutons qui retenaient le carré de coton autour des hanches du bébé.

— Ensuite il faut lancer un _Evanesco_ là où c’est sale, continua la jeune fille, comme si elle récitait une page lue dans un livre. Comme pour nettoyer ton chaudron à la fin du cours, précisa-t-elle en voyant Harry hésiter.

Harry décida de faire confiance aux connaissances théoriques d’Hermione et s’en félicita quand les choses s’arrangèrent nettement.

— Voilà, tu n’as plus qu’à refermer le tout, acheva Hermione d’un ton soulagé.

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Harry ne se rappelait plus dans quel ordre il avait défait les boutons, ni à quelle boutonnière ils correspondaient. Sans compter que Teddy ne s’était toujours pas calmé et semblait de plus en plus en colère. Son parrain parvint finalement à le rhabiller de façon approximative.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione avait continué à fouiller dans le sac. Elle en avait sortit un biberon qu’elle réchauffa d’un sort. Elle dut s’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour que le lait soit à une température qu’elle juge acceptable.

— Donne-lui ça, ordonna-t-elle.

— Mais comment ? s’affola Harry.

— Je suppose qu’il saura faire. Arrange-toi simplement pour lui mettre la tétine dans la bouche.

Harry, toujours à genoux dans l’herbe, fourra le biberon dans la cavité hurlante de son filleul. Après quelques glougloutements surpris, Teddy se mit à téter goulûment. Harry n’avait jamais autant apprécié le silence. Il se rendit compte qu’il était trempé de sueur et qu’il avait les jambes tremblantes de nervosité.

— Un jour tu m’expliqueras comment tu fais pour être aussi calme quand on est en pleine catastrophe ! maugréa-t-il à Hermione.

— Il suffit de se concentrer sur la solution, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Elle ferma le sac du bébé et s’installa plus confortablement dans l’herbe. En prenant bien soin de ne pas désolidariser Teddy de son repas, Harry s’assit en tailleur. Quand son cœur eut repris son rythme normal il se dit qu’il pouvait être fier de sa performance, tout compte fait. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal en tant que parrain.

Finalement, Teddy arriva à la fin de sa collation. Harry tendit le biberon à Hermione pour qu’elle le range et prit le poupon dans ses bras. Le bébé fit un énorme rot, recracha largement sur le jeune homme et bâilla.

— Il va sans doute s’endormir. Tu veux que je le prenne un peu ? demanda la jeune fille.

— C’est pas de refus ! Mais pourquoi il m’a encore vomi dessus ?

— Evanesco, conseilla Hermione d’un ton pragmatique en lui prenant l’enfant.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR_ ( _30 juillet 207) :  
_ J’imagine que la pierre de résurrection aura été enfoncée dans la terre par un sabot de centaure quand les centaures ont rejoint les combattants de Poudlard et qu’elle est restée enterrée.


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

# III : Le Chemin de Traverse

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 5 au 6 mai 1998

Ils avaient quitté la dépouille de Fred et remonté la file des défunts. Ils s’étaient désolés sur ceux qu’ils avaient connus et ils avaient échangé des condoléances avec les familles qu’ils avaient croisées. Harry avait été abordé à deux reprises par des journalistes souhaitant l’interviewer. Le jeune homme leur avait répondu sèchement qu’il était là pour se recueillir, pas pour répondre à des questions.

Enfin, le douloureux pèlerinage avait pris fin et ils étaient rentrés au Terrier avec Andromeda. Harry n’avait plus tellement eu l’occasion de reprendre Teddy, qui était passé de bras en bras, comme si tenir cette promesse de vie aidait les survivants à supporter la place vide laissée par ceux qui les avaient quittés.

Le lendemain matin, ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le petit cimetière de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule où les Weasley enterraient les leurs. Beaucoup de monde était là. Toute la promotion de Fred et George à Poudlard — dont une Angelina Johnson effondrée dans les bras d’Alicia Spinett — Olivier Dubois, Minerva McGonagall, les relations que les jumeaux s’étaient faites en gérant leur magasin, ceux qu’ils avaient connus dans la clandestinité, les membres de l’Ordre, les collègues d’Arthur, les connaissances de Molly. Harry fut surpris de voir également les parents de Fleur. Il apprécia qu’ils aient pris la peine de faire le voyage pour montrer leur soutien à la famille de leur gendre. La tante Muriel était là elle aussi. Egale à elle-même, elle passait de groupe en groupe, en jacassant sans répit.

Tout naturellement, Harry reprit son filleul des bras de sa grand-mère et celle-ci avança vers Ginny qui soutenait sa mère. Harry avait le cœur serré en regardant les trois femmes unies par leur deuil.

Il se sentait grossier et maladroit devant tant de douleur. Il ne connaissait pas assez Andromeda pour savoir quoi lui dire et, auprès de Molly, il se sentait vaguement responsable d’avoir déclenché la bataille qui avait coûté la vie son fils. Quant à Ginny…

Depuis qu’elle lui avait dit ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur et que sa froideur à son égard avait montré à quel point elle lui en voulait, il n’osait pas avoir le moindre geste de réconfort à son égard. Il avait peur d’être importun, d’être repoussé, peut-être. Il savait qu’en tant que véritable ami, une rebuffade était un risque à courir. Mais il se méfiait de lui-même et de ses propres paroles et craignait de la blesser davantage par des propos qui lui sembleraient déplacés.

Le silence se fit quand Arthur, Bill, Charlie et George arrivèrent en transplanant, portant le cercueil de Fred sur leurs épaules. Ils le firent doucement léviter dans la tombe qui l’attendait et tous se réunirent autour du trou béant. Lee prit la parole :

— Tous ceux qui ont fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que Fred et George ne pouvaient ignorer leur nom. Ils étaient associés aux meilleures blagues, aux plus grands fous-rires. Ils étaient drôles mais toujours sans méchanceté. Ils arrivaient toujours à faire ressortir le côté comique de toutes les situations et leurs jeux de mots rendaient cocasse la plus sérieuse des conversations.

« Ils ont également su montrer qu’ils étaient davantage que les rigolos de service. Quand le Ministère a envoyé son inquisitrice à Poudlard, ils ont su utiliser leur talent de façon offensive. Durant l’année écoulée, leur magasin a servi de plaque tournante à différents trafics, de planque pour des fugitifs et ils ont animé avec moi la seule émission de radio non contrôlée par le Ministère.

« Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi je parle également de George qui est là parmi nous. Parce que les jumeaux Weasley ont toujours été inséparables. Il est impossible de parler de l’un sans évoquer l’autre. La plupart d’entre vous, d’ailleurs, étaient incapables de les différencier. Leur complicité, leur complémentarité étaient leur marque de fabrique. Pour cette raison, je ne pleure pas seulement la mort de mon ami Fred. Je pleure aussi la part de George qui s’est éteinte à Poudlard et qu’il ne retrouvera jamais.

« Adieu Fred. George, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Lee prit la pelle qui se trouvait plantée à proximité et jeta la première pelletée de terre dans la tombe. Il recula en tendant l’outil à Arthur Weasley pour qu’il en fasse autant. Ce dernier dut s’y prendre à deux fois tant ses mains tremblaient. Toute l’assemblée les imita en défilant en silence. Alors que les derniers prenaient leur tour, Teddy se fit une fois de plus remarquer en se mettant à pleurnicher. Harry y mit rapidement bon ordre en lui collant son biberon dans la bouche, sans même penser à le réchauffer ce qui ne sembla pas perturber l’enfant. Cela n’empêcha pas la tante Muriel de s’offusquer à l’intention de Mme Delacour :

— C’est une honte d’amener un enfant si jeune à une telle cérémonie ! Un manque de considération pour les défunts et leur famille ! De nos jours, on ne sait plus ce que c’est que le respect.

— C’est zi mignon, les bébés, répondit placidement la belle Apolline.

**ooOoo**

Il y eut bien moins de monde autour de la dalle qui devait accueillir Tonks et Remus. N’étaient présents que les Weasley, les membres de l’Ordre, quelques Aurors, des amis d’Andromeda et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ce fut lui qui fit l’éloge funèbre des deux époux de sa voix de basse :

— Pour ceux qui ne regardent que les apparences, ce couple pouvait sembler mal assorti du fait de leur disparité d’âge et de milieu social. Lui que sa condition de loup-garou avait rendu grave et elle que son métier d’Auror n’avait su assagir, du moins en apparence. Mais ces jugements superficiels ne rendent pas compte de ce qu’ils étaient réellement. L’histoire de sa famille à elle et sa lycanthropie à lui en faisaient les cibles de préjugés et des moqueries. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se sentir profondément attachés à leur communauté. Remus s’est engagé à lutter contre Vous-Savez-Qui dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Tonks a choisi d’être Auror. Ils avaient les mêmes valeurs et cela les a rapprochés, malgré tout ce qui aurait pu les séparer. Quand Poudlard a sonné l’appel, tous deux n’ont pu rester à l’arrière. Ils sont allés se battre et seuls les plus féroces Mangemorts ont pu avoir raison d’eux.

« Malgré la tristesse que j’éprouve pour le jeune orphelin qu’ils laissent derrière eux, je suis heureux qu’il aient pu connaître la joie de mettre au monde un enfant et qu’ils aient montré par cette existence la foi qu’ils avaient dans l’avenir. Le petit Teddy a égayé leurs dernières semaines et je suis certain que l’espérance de le voir grandir dans un monde meilleur était au centre de leur détermination à reprendre Poudlard.

Il fit une pause, luttant visiblement contre l’émotion. Après s’être raclé la gorge, il reprit :

— Ce sont deux sorciers de valeur qui nous ont quittés. Ils manqueront à Teddy ; ils manqueront à Andromeda ; ils manqueront à leurs amis. Nous garderons en nous l’image du courage pudique de Remus, de son sens du devoir et du don de soi. Nous garderons en mémoire les rires que faisait naître celle qui se faisait appeler Tonks. Sous ses gaffes et sa maladresse se cachait un humour discret, une lucidité étonnante et un professionnalisme qui lui avaient valu le respect de ses pairs.

« Adieu Remus. Adieu Tonks.

Comme pour Fred le matin même, ce fut l’assemblée qui ensevelit les deux dépouilles. Une fois de plus, Mrs Weasley insista auprès d’Andromeda pour qu’elle reste avec eux après la cérémonie. Mais cette dernière, rigide à force de contenir son chagrin, déclina l’invitation et préféra rentrer chez elle. Molly parvint tout de même à la convaincre de leur laisser Teddy pour qu’elle puisse se reposer un peu.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au Terrier, il était cinq heures de l’après midi. Harry proposa à Ron et Hermione d’aller s’asseoir dans le jardin. Tandis que ses amis s’apprêtaient à le suivre, il tenta de croiser le regard de Ginny pour l’inclure dans son invitation. Mais elle s’était enfoncée dans un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, Pattenrond sur les genoux. Manifestement, elle n’avait pas envie d’adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. A regret, Harry renonça à la solliciter.

Ils s’installèrent sur l’herbe après avoir étendu Teddy sur sa couverture. Harry prit un coquelicot et le balança au dessus du bébé qui tenta de l’attraper en gloussant.

— J’ai lu le journal ces derniers jours, déclara Hermione. Je vous en fais une revue de presse ?

— Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry tandis que Ron relevait la tête.

— Attends-toi à être considéré comme un puissant sorcier, Harry, le prévint-elle. Je ne pense pas que les gens aient compris cette histoire de protection laissée par ta mère et tout le monde est persuadé que c’est par ta seule puissance magique que tu as réussi à renvoyer le sort de Voldemort.

— Fantastique, grommela Harry chatouillant le nez du bébé avec sa fleur.

— Ne nous plaignons pas, répliqua Hermione. Ils n’ont pas davantage compris ton discours à propos de la baguette de l’Aîné et ça, c’est une bonne chose. La version officielle est que d’un simple Expelliarmus, tu peux détourner et renvoyer les sorts les plus puissants. Ce n’est pas si mal. Dis-toi que plus personne ne se risquera à t’en envoyer.

— Si cela me permet d’avoir la paix, maintenant, je n’en demande pas plus, admit Harry.

— La Gazette du sorcier a fait une jolie une sur la cérémonie d’hier, continua-t-elle en lui présentant la manchette.

On y voyait Harry assis durant la cérémonie funèbre. Il avait Teddy sur les genoux et Andromeda — sous son crêpe noir — à ses côtés. Le titre proclamait : **Harry Potter, au côté de la veuve et de l’orphelin**.

— Dois-je en rire ou en pleurer ? interrogea Harry. Eh Teddy ! ça te fait quoi d’être passé à la postérité ?

En guise de réponse, le petit garçon éternua

— Disons que c’est mieux que s’ils avaient titré sur _Harry Potter et son fils caché_ , commenta Ron. Au moins, cette garce de Rita s’est tenue en dehors de ça.

— J’ai également trouvé un récit très rocambolesque de notre passage à Gringotts, poursuivit Hermione.

— Je me demande toujours pourquoi les gens ne peuvent s’empêcher d’exagérer ! s’exclama Harry qui trouvait que sa vie était pire qu’un roman d’aventure.

— Tu n’as aucun sens journalistique, lui reprocha affectueusement son amie. Raconter que le dragon ne s’était même pas rendu compte que nous étions sur son dos n’a aucun intérêt. Décrire notre monture crachant du feu et tentant de nous désarçonner est bien plus sensationnel.

— Et savent-ils ce que nous étions allés chercher ? s’inquiéta le Survivant.

— Non, ils se perdent en conjectures. Certaines hypothèses sont drôles et d’autres un peu moins. La Gazette se demande si Voldemort en personne se cachait dans les souterrains de Gringotts, ce qui permet de sous-entendre que les gobelins s’étaient ralliés à lui.

Les deux garçons grimacèrent de concert.

— Je suis très heureuse que Kingsley Shacklebolt soit notre nouveau Ministre, tenta de positiver Hermione. Il est très ouvert envers les autres espèces et il fera peut-être bouger les choses.

— Il est temps de faire quelque chose pour les elfes de maison, renchérit Ron fayottant à mort.

— N’en fais pas trop, Ron, lui conseilla ironiquement Hermione en se laissant néanmoins aller contre lui, à la grande satisfaction du jeune homme.

Tout en gratouillant le ventre de Teddy, Harry détourna les yeux et contempla la maison, laissant ses pensées revenir à Ginny. Il se demanda si elle le reconsidèrerait un jour comme un proche. Il entendait encore sa dernière phrase accusatrice : ’ _Parce que si c’est comme ça, je ne veux même pas être ton amie’_.

Que faire pour que les choses s’arrangent entre eux ? Il se demanda où se trouvait le livre sur la façon de parler aux femmes que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Sans doute toujours dans la chambre de son ami, conclut-il, car il était peu probable qu’Hermione l’ait considéré comme faisant partie des affaires à emmener avec eux. Il était donc resté là où il l’avait rangé dix mois auparavant. Il songeait à se lever pour aller le chercher quand il vit Bill et Charlie sortir du Terrier et venir dans leur direction.

— On peut te parler Ron ? demanda Bill.

— Oui, bien sur, répondit l’interpellé d’un ton surpris. A tout à l’heure, dit-il à ses amis en se levant.

Ils s’éloignèrent un peu et se plongèrent dans une discussion, assez sérieuse si l’on en jugeait par leur expression.

— Où en êtes-vous, toi et Ginny ? demanda Hermione à Harry, faisant grimacer ce dernier, agacé de sa perspicacité.

— Sommes-nous supposés aller quelque part ? éluda-t-il.

— J’ai bien remarqué qu’elle t’évitait, continua Hermione sans se laisser décourager.

— Elle est en plein deuil, il est normal qu’elle se rapproche de sa famille, improvisa Harry.

Hermione ne répondit pas et Harry en conclut qu’elle n’était pas davantage convaincue par cette explication qu’il ne l’était lui-même.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle attend de moi, soupira-t-il. Elle m’en veut et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

— Je pense qu’elle désire simplement que tu t’excuses de ne pas l’avoir soutenue quand sa mère a tenté de l’éloigner de Poudlard. Et que tu reconnaisses qu’elle s’est très bien battue et qu’elle avait raison de penser que sa place était là.

— Je ne peux pas lui dire cela. J’ai détesté la voir se battre contre Bellatrix. Elle aurait pu être tuée.

— Moi aussi et cela ne t’empêche pas de dormir.

— Mais tu es très forte, toi.

— Elle aussi Harry. Elle est douée en duel, elle te l’a prouvé au Ministère il y a deux ans déjà.

— Elle est mineure.

— Luna aussi. Pourtant, elle a surmonté son emprisonnement au manoir Malefoy et elle s’est battue à Poudlard sans que tu t’en préoccupes pour autant.

— Ce n’est pas la même chose, répliqua Harry qui se demandait comment mettre fin à cette discussion.

— La seule différence est que tu n’es pas amoureux de moi ni de Luna.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cet argument. Teddy, qui trouvait qu’on le délaissait, se mit à chouiner et le jeune homme en profita pour se détourner et le prendre dans ses bras.

— Elle a dû supporter la sollicitude de six grands frères, Harry, insista Hermione avec ténacité. Elle a dû se battre pour s’imposer, pour jouer au Quidditch, pour montrer ce qu’elle valait. Ce dont elle a besoin, c’est de quelqu’un qui la laisse mener sa vie sans tenter d’interférer et qui soit fier de ses qualités, au lieu de les lui reprocher ou de les nier.

— Je ne les nie pas, s’offusqua Harry.

— Elle a rompu avec Michael Corner parce qu’il lui en voulait d’avoir gagné au Quidditch, elle a rompu avec Dean parce qu’il passait son temps à la surprotéger, lui rappela Hermione impitoyable. A toi de voir ce que tu es prêt à faire pour qu’elle reste avec toi.

Elle se renversa sur le dos pour observer le ciel, le laissant réfléchir à ses paroles. Harry, qui n’avait pas trop envie de s’appesantir sur les conseils de son amie, entreprit de nettoyer la couche de Teddy qui s’était une fois de plus détrempée. Il finissait de rhabiller l’enfant quand Ron vint les rejoindre, le visage grave. Il ne semblait pas enclin à parler et ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Molly vienne leur demander de mettre la table.

**ooOoo**

Arthur, qui était retourné au Ministère avec Percy après l’inhumation des Lupin, leur fit un résumé de la situation pendant le dîner.

— La pénurie de baguettes est en passe de se résorber, déclara-t-il, visiblement soulagé à ce sujet. Nous avons trouvé l’endroit où ont été entreposées les baguettes confisquées par le Ministère. Elles ont toutes été étiquetées, ce qui nous permettra de les redistribuer rapidement à leurs propriétaires légitimes. Nous pouvons en outre disposer de celles dont les anciens détenteurs sont décédés et de celles confisqués aux Mangemorts arrêtés sur le champ de bataille. Elles ont été confiées à Ollivander qui a ré-ouvert sa boutique. Tu pourras y aller dès demain, Hermione.

Harry se demanda qui allait hériter de celle de Fred.

— Parallèlement, continuait Arthur, nous allons en faire venir de France et d’Allemagne pour faire face à la rentrée scolaire.

— A ce propos, Mr Weasley, interrogea Hermione, Kingsley Shacklebolt à fait allusion à une école clandestine, hier. C’est quoi cette histoire ?

— En début d’année, quand une partie des élèves se sont vus refuser leur entrée à Poudlard du fait de leur ascendance moldue, un parent d’élève a décidé de faire lui-même la classe à sa fille. Il a ensuite pensé à faire venir chez lui d’autres élèves dans la même situation et, par le bouche à oreille, un certain nombre de parents ont pu lui envoyer leur enfant en utilisant des portoloins clandestins. C’est ainsi que Mr Brocklehurst s’est retrouvé avec une cinquantaine d’élèves.

— Pourquoi ne m’y avez-vous pas envoyé ? s’indigna Ginny.

— Ils n’ont pas pu me contacter car j’étais trop surveillé et, de toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas sortir de chez tante Muriel, indiqua son père. C’était trop risqué vu les activités des autres membres de la famille.

— Ouais, tout le monde avait le droit de prendre des risques sauf moi, maugréa Ginny.

Hermione jeta un regard significatif en direction de Harry qui fit comme s’il ne voyait rien.

— Vos parents m’ont dit ce matin qu’ils allaient commencer à rapatrier toutes les familles qu’ils ont accueillies à leur arrivée en France, continua Arthur en direction de Fleur.

— Les Delacour ont accueilli des sorciers anglais ? s’étonna Harry.

— Oui, beaucoup de familles sous-estimaient le danger à rester ici et hésitaient à tout quitter pour l’inconnu, expliqua Mr Weasley. Monsieur Delacour nous a offert son aide en proposant de trouver un lieu d’hébergement et un moyen de subsistance pour ceux qu’on lui enverrait. Nous avons fourni les portoloins et Victor et Apolline se sont occupés du reste.

— Grand-papa en avait fait autant du temps de Grindelwald, commenta Fleur en haussant les épaules, comme si c’était une conduite parfaitement naturelle.

Arthur conclut son exposé en se désolant de la difficulté à mettre la main sur les Rafleurs qui avaient fait tant de mal.

— Le problème, c’est qu’ils agissaient en dehors du Ministère et qu’il n’y a pas de liste officielle. Nous n’avons que les témoignages de ceux qui les ont reconnus. Je pense que beaucoup d’entre eux ne seront pas arrêtés.

— Les témoignages ne suffisent pas ? s’étonna Hermione.

— Ils ne sont pas fiables. Nous sommes submergés de lettres anonymes qui dénoncent des personnes comme étant d’ardents Mangemorts alors qu’ils étaient à Azkaban ou se sont battus de notre côté à Poudlard. De la même façon, nous ne pouvons inquiéter que les membres du Ministère qui ont activement contribué à l’application des lois sur la pureté du sang. Ceux qui étaient dans des services non concernés, même s’ils se déclaraient très clairement favorables au régime en place, ne seront pas mis en cause.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

— Parce qu’un gouvernement non tyrannique n’arrête pas les gens pour leurs seules opinions, répondit Hermione. On ne juge que les actes. Cela peut paraître injuste mais le contraire serait encore pire.

Toute la famille médita ces sages paroles avec le dessert.

**ooOoo**

Après le dîner, Harry ramena Teddy chez Andromeda. Elle l’embarrassa beaucoup en le remerciant de si bien s’occuper de son petit-fils.

— Je veux juste lui donner ce que je n’ai pas eu, balbutia Harry.

— C’est un grand réconfort pour moi de te savoir auprès de lui, l’assura-t-elle. Bien, il est temps de coucher ce jeune homme, conclut-elle en libérant Harry.

De retour au Terrier, il tenta en vain de parler discrètement à Ginny mais cette dernière était toujours en compagnie de sa mère, de son père ou de l’un de ses frères, aussi Harry n’eut guère l’occasion de lui glisser un mot en particulier.

Lui et Ron montèrent se coucher. Ce dernier, depuis sa discussion avec ses frères, n’avait pas perdu son air préoccupé. Harry allait le questionner quand son ami lui demanda de but en blanc :

— Tu m’en voudrais si je ne retournais pas à Poudlard avec toi ?

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Ce n’est pas à moi de décider si tu dois ou non passer tes ASPIC.

— Ce n’est pas ce qui compte vraiment, soupira Ron en boutonnant distraitement les boutons de sa veste de pyjama.

— Qu’est-ce qui compte ?

— On s’inquiète pour George, dit sombrement Ron. Il faudrait qu’il reprenne une activité plutôt que de rester… comme ça.

George était apathique, méconnaissable, semblant à peine se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Au contraire, tous les autres s’activaient pour ne pas se noyer dans leur peine : Mr Weasley et Percy s’abrutissaient de travail au Ministère, Molly soutenait Andromeda et aidait Harry à prendre soin de Teddy. Bill et Charlie se consacraient à la reconstruction de Poudlard et Ron faisait de l’humour pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Quant à Ginny, elle acceptait sans rechigner toutes les tâches ménagères dont sa mère la chargeait.

— Tu vas t’occuper de lui, devina Harry.

— Bill et Charlie sont convaincus que je suis le mieux placé pour aider George au magasin, confirma Ron. Et nous pensons que cette boutique est la seule chose qui puisse le tirer de son inertie.

— Je suis assez d’accord avec eux, dit Harry après avoir réfléchi un moment. Tu hésites à le faire ?

— Non, je pense aussi que c’est la meilleure solution et, de toute façon, je n’avais pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Ce qui me tourmente, c’est ce qu’Hermione va en dire.

Harry répondit par une grimace. Il avait les mêmes craintes que son ami et il ne put le rassurer sur ce point.

**ooOoo**

Quand Ron et lui descendirent le lendemain matin, seule Hermione était dans la cuisine. Harry prétendit vouloir faire sa toilette pendant que la salle de bain était encore libre et il les laissa entre eux. Quand il revint, Hermione n’était plus là et Ron finissait de déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny. Quand cette dernière alla à l’évier pour laver son bol, Harry se pencha vers son ami et lui souffla :

— Alors ?

— Elle m’a dit qu’elle me faisait confiance pour décider ce qui était le mieux pour moi et George, répondit-il en chuchotant, manifestement soulagé.

Harry en fut heureux pour lui mais en même temps un peu mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’il était supposé dire la même chose à Ginny. Justement, la jeune fille revenait vers eux et demandait :

— C’est quoi, ces messes basses ?

— J’ai décidé de travailler avec George au lieu de retourner à l’école cette année.

Ginny leva un sourcil :

— Tu en as parlé à maman ?

— Pas encore.

— Bon courage, alors ! lui souhaita-t-elle d’un ton ironique avant de quitter la cuisine sans jeter un seul regard à Harry.

— Merci de me proposer ton aide ! grogna Ron à son encontre.

Harry fixa le dos de la jeune fille qui s’éloignait et se dit que pour lui, c’était pas gagné non plus.

**ooOoo**

Ils retrouvèrent les filles au salon un peu plus tard. Hermione proposa :

— Vous m’accompagnez sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je vais m’acheter une nouvelle baguette.

Harry et Ron acceptèrent tout de suite. Ginny sembla hésiter mais Hermione insista :

— Tu as besoin de sortir un peu. Je suis sûre que ta mère sera d’accord avec nous.

Ginny jeta un œil sur la pile de linge à repasser qui était entreposée au bout du canapé et se laissa convaincre. Hermione se chargea d’avertir la matriarche de leur projet et, dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient les uns après les autres de la cheminée du Chaudron baveur.

Ils passèrent le mur de séparation et s’arrêtèrent un moment pour contempler le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux. Le changement par rapport à leur dernière visite était saisissant. Une grande partie des magasins avaient rouvert, même si leurs étals ne présentaient pas l’opulence habituelle. Une foule joyeuse se promenait, s’interpellait, se retrouvait.

Ils se joignirent aux badauds en souriant, heureux de plonger dans la liesse populaire. De nombreux inconnus les apostrophèrent, juste pour le plaisir de partager leur joie dans un premier temps, puis leur spontanéité se transformait en ravissement quand ils reconnaissaient Harry. Ce dernier eut son compte de félicitations, de tapes dans le dos et de proposition de boire un coup. Il échappa de justesse à se retrouvé juché sur les épaules d’un enthousiaste pour être promené en triomphe.

— Regarde le bon côté des choses, lui souffla Ron. Tu ne paieras jamais plus un verre de Bièraubeurre de ta vie.

Harry souriait mécaniquement tout en se demandant s’il pourrait un jour se promener tranquillement dans le monde sorcier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Ollivander. Une longue file d’attente bloquait l’entrée de la boutique. Tous ceux qui avaient eu l’infortune de perdre ou casser leur baguette depuis l’enlèvement de l’artisan semblaient s’y être donné rendez-vous. Ils se postèrent au bout de la queue, résignés à attendre leur tour.

— Mais c’est Harry Potter ! s’exclama la femme qui était juste devant eux. Merci, oh, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

— Bonjour, dit poliment Harry.

— Vous avez besoin d’une baguette, vous aussi ? Mais passez donc, je vous en prie. On vous doit bien ça.

— En fait, commença Harry, c’est mon amie qui…

— Merci beaucoup, coupa Ron en poussant son camarade dans le dos.

Ils remontèrent ainsi toute la file, personne ne voulant faire attendre le grand Harry Potter. En moins d’une minute, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte.

— Il y a beaucoup de monde à l’intérieur, souffla Hermione. On ne va pas y tenir tous les quatre. Tu viens Ron ?

Elle fit passer son ami devant elle et ferma la porte au nez de deux autres. Pour ne pas avoir à s’expliquer avec ceux qui l’avaient laissé passer, Harry prit le bras de Ginny et l’entraîna vers la ruelle qui séparait le magasin de celui d’à côté.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, visiblement mécontente de se retrouver seule avec lui.

— Ginny… commença Harry.

Voyant qu’elle s’éloignait vivement de lui, il l’attrapa par le bras et s’écria :

— Attends, Ginny ! Je suis désolé.

— Désolé de quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Harry résolut de faire confiance à Hermione. En ce qui concernait la psychologie féminine, il ne l’avait pas une seule fois prise en défaut. Il se lança :

— Je suis désolé de n’avoir pas compris que tu étais à ta place à Poudlard. Je n’ai pensé qu’à moi.

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Ginny le regarda en face.

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

— Je… j’ai compris que je n’ai pas le droit de décider pour toi.

Elle le regarda intensément et il craignit un instant qu’elle ne le croie pas sincère. Mais finalement elle lui sauta au cou et l’embrassa avec passion. Eminemment soulagé, il levait les bras pour l’enlacer quand elle recula et lui confia farouchement :

— Tu sais que tu es le premier à me dire ça ?

Avant qu’il ait pu répondre, elle écrasait de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

**ooOoo**

Ils s’embrassèrent un moment puis Ginny resta simplement blottie contre lui, avide de tendresse. Pour qu’on les laisse tranquilles, ils décidèrent de rester dans l’ombre et de se promener le long du petit chemin de terre qui passait derrière les magasins.

Alors qu’ils contournaient Gringotts main dans la main, une petite silhouette se rua sur Harry qui l’évita de justesse en sautant sur le côté. Il sortit vivement sa baguette en repoussant Ginny derrière lui.

— Gripsec ! reconnut-il son agresseur.

— Je te tiens, voleur, grimaça le gobelin.

— Je ne suis pas un voleur ! protesta Harry.

A ce moment, Ginny se plaça au côté de Harry, sans omettre de lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le mollet au passage. Harry pensa lui dire de reculer mais il songea qu’il ne pouvait pas faire face à deux ennemis à la fois. Il décida de régler en premier son différend avec l’employé de banque.

— C’est toi qui as rompu les termes de notre contrat ! s’insurgea Harry. Tu t’es enfui avec l’épée alors que nous étions dans la panade. J’avais réellement l’intention de te la donner après, assura-t-il avec aplomb.

— C’est faux ! tu l’avais enchantée pour qu’elle disparaisse ! hurla le gobelin furieux.

— Pas du tout, répliqua Harry qui commençait à s’échauffer. J’ignorais tout de cet enchantement. Par contre, on a bien failli mourir par ta faute !

— Tu vas me le payer, cracha Gripsec en faisant un pas en avant.

— Restez où vous êtes, lui ordonna Ginny en le menaçant de sa baguette.

— Dis à ta femelle de ne pas se mêler de ça, rétorqua le gobelin avec hauteur en s’adressant à Harry.

Ce dernier n’eut même pas le temps de répondre. Un vol de chauve-furies passa devant lui pour fondre sur son agresseur. Ginny le tira en arrière et ils fuirent sans demander leur reste. Ils débouchèrent essoufflés dans le Chemin de Traverse et plongèrent dans la foule pour semer leur vindicatif interlocuteur.

— Merci, haleta Harry.

— Evite de te placer devant ta femelle tel un preux chevalier, répliqua Ginny. Ça a tendance à m’agacer et la prochaine fois, le chauve-furie est pour toi.

— J’essaierai de ne pas oublier, lui assura Harry en grimaçant car son mollet lui faisait encore mal.

— Tu crois que Ron et Hermione sont encore chez Ollivander ? s’interrogea Ginny.

— Aucune idée. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu’ils regrettent d’être un peu seuls tous les deux.

Ils furent interrompus par un homme, un carnet à la main :

— Monsieur Potter, accepteriez vous de répondre à quelques questions ?

— Non, répliqua-t-il vivement. Je suis attendu.

Il le contourna et s’éloigna rapidement, suivi de Ginny.

— Tu veux que je lui lance un sort ? proposa-t-elle.

— Non merci, ça ferait un tas d’histoires et je n’y tiens pas, la tempéra Harry.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu’à rentrer alors, se désola la jeune fille.

— Oui, je préfère encore la surveillance de ta mère !

— J’aurais jamais cru dire cela mais moi aussi. Vivement qu’on soit à Poudlard ! soupira Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Molly devait être très distraite ou très inquiète pour le moral de sa fille, car elle les envoya tous les deux pendre du linge au fond du jardin. Isolés par le grand drap qu’ils avaient pris soin de suspendre en premier, la corvée fut moins déplaisante qu’on aurait pu le croire et prit beaucoup plus de temps qu’elle ne l’aurait dû. Mais personne ne songea à leur en faire le reproche.

Hermione et Ron revinrent juste avant l’heure du déjeuner, l’air satisfait, ce qui laissa penser à Harry qu’ils avaient eux aussi profité de leur intimité. Une fois le repas terminé, pendant que Harry, Ginny et Hermione débarrassaient la table, Ron se planta devant George.

— Tout le monde a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui indiqua-t-il. On va en faire autant avec ton magasin cet après-midi.

— Les Sorciers facétieux n’existent plus, lui rétorqua son frère.

— Fred s’est donné beaucoup de mal pour les créer. Je refuse de les voir disparaître parce que tu ne veux pas t’en occuper.

— Cela ne te regarde pas. C’est ma boutique.

— Et celle de Fred. Tu es peut-être son jumeau mais moi je suis son frère et j’ai mon mot à dire. Je ne veux pas que ce qui nous reste de lui disparaisse comme ça.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny s’étaient interrompus. Molly avaient abandonné sa vaisselle et s’était retournée, baguette levée, oubliant son évier qui se mit à déborder dans l’indifférence générale. Charlie, qui déjeunait avec eux, intervint :

— Ron a raison, George. Le meilleur moyen d’honorer la mémoire de Fred est de continuer à vendre les produits des Sorciers Facétieux. Je viens avec vous.

Il s’avança et posa doucement la main sur l’épaule de son frère. George resta un moment immobile puis leva lentement la tête vers son aîné :

— Je ne sais pas si j’aurai la force, murmura-t-il.

— Tu ne seras pas tout seul, lui rappela affectueusement Charlie. On est tous là. Toute la famille est avec toi.

Lui et Ron le firent se lever et l’entrainèrent avec douceur vers la cheminée.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR_ ( _30 juillet 2007) :  
_ Ron a rejoint George chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, où ils ont gagné beaucoup d’argent.


	4. Devine qui vient diner ce soir

# IV : Devine qui vient diner ce soir

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 6 mai au 18 août 1998

Quand Ron, Charlie et George eurent disparu dans la cheminée, Molly étouffa un sanglot et Ginny la prit dans ses bras. Hermione endigua le début d’inondation provoqué par le débordement de l’évier et termina de remettre la cuisine en ordre avec l’aide de Harry.

Plus tard, Hermione reprit la cheminée pour « faire des courses » et Harry alla chercher Teddy. Andromeda lui avait en effet demandé de le prendre pour lui permettre de faire des démarches administratives auprès du Ministère. Harry pensa que cela tombait bien car la présence d’un bébé à la maison avait toujours une bonne influence sur Molly. Ils passèrent l’après-midi à se promener dans la campagne autour du Terrier, au grand ravissement du bébé qui regardait avec intérêt autour de lui, ses iris changeant sans cesse de couleur.

Quand les garçons Weasley rentrèrent, George avait le regard moins éteint. Il était loin de faire preuve de sa bonne humeur coutumière mais il semblait suivre les conversations, au grand soulagement des autres membres de la famille. Hermione créa la surprise en annonçant qu’elle partait le surlendemain.

— Mais, où veux-tu aller ? s’inquiéta Mrs Weasley. Tu es chez toi, ici.

Elle jeta un regard vers son plus jeune fils, comme si elle le suspectait d’être l’origine de la fuite de son amie. Mais ce dernier paraissait aussi étonné que les autres.

— Je dois aller chercher mes parents, expliqua Hermione. J’ai acheté des billets d’avion cet après-midi. Je ne partirai que quelques jours. Je peux vous laisser Pattenrond encore un peu ? Ensuite, je vais sans doute rester avec ma famille jusqu’à la rentrée.

Ron ne parut pas ravi par ce programme mais s’abstint de tout commentaire. Lui et sa belle eurent une longue conversation dans le jardin après le repas, dont le jeune homme revint un peu rasséréné :

— Elle m’a dit qu’on pourrait se voir à son retour le soir, quand j’en aurai fini avec le magasin, expliqua-t-il à Harry alors qu’ils se préparaient pour la nuit. L’avantage d’être sorcier c’est que la distance n’est pas un obstacle.

— C’est bien, commenta Harry qui pensa cependant que, lorsqu’Hermione réintégrerait Poudlard en septembre, elle pourrait moins facilement se libérer.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent souvent livrés à eux-mêmes. Hermione était en Australie et Molly se rendait utile auprès des sorciers dans la détresse. Bill avait repris ses fonctions à Gringotts, Ron, Charlie et George s’occupaient du magasin et Mr Weasley et Percy travaillaient au Ministère.

Ginny avait régulièrement des crises de mélancolie durant lesquelles Harry s’efforçait d’être tendre et attentionné. Il avait compris qu’elle avait besoin de s’occuper pour oublier ses pensées moroses et il s’arrangea pour qu’ils aient toujours des choses à faire. Le matin, ils assuraient l’intendance du Terrier, en faisant les courses, le ménage et en préparant les repas. Ils se promenaient également dans la campagne et allaient voir Ron au magasin, où ce dernier assurait l’accueil des clients. Quand il était dans un lieu public, Harry se dissimulait sous un chapeau sorcier soigneusement tiré jusqu’aux sourcils. Certains après-midi, ils prenaient Teddy avec eux et le ramenaient le soir à sa grand-mère.

Harry décida de passer officiellement son permis de transplanage. Il avait pas mal pratiqué cet exercice l’année précédente et le réussit du premier coup. Ginny l’aidait à traiter son courrier. « Le Survivant » recevait une bonne dizaine de lettres par jour. Il y avait des félicitations auxquelles il ne répondait jamais, car il ne voulait pas créer de fan club, des demandes d’autographes qu’il jetait au feu (le professeur Lockhart l’en ayant durablement dégoûté) et des demandes d’interviews auxquelles il répondait fermement par la négative, ses relations avec Rita Skeeter l’ayant échaudé.

Au début du mois de juillet, Hermione de retour depuis peu vint dîner avec ses parents. Ils se déclarèrent ravis de leur année sabbatique en Australie et remercièrent Molly d’avoir pris soin de leur fille en leur absence. Mrs Weasley déclara, un peu gênée, que c’était la moindre des choses. Ensuite la conversation tourna autour des kangourous, des aborigènes et des lieux touristiques australiens.

Le lendemain, Ginny exprima le besoin de faire des courses et Harry accepta de l’accompagner — sous son grand chapeau. Ils se rendirent dans un premier temps à la banque pour chercher de l’argent. Harry s’y sentit mal à l’aise, craignant tout autant de retomber sur Gripsec que d’être reconnu comme le plus récent cambrioleur de l’honorable établissement. Le gobelin de l’accueil le regarda effectivement avec une suspicion marquée. Pas moins de trois créatures montèrent avec lui dans le wagonnet le menant à son coffre. Sous haute surveillance, il remplit sa bourse et fut reconduit dans la rue.

— Un jour il faudra que tu me racontes en détail comment ça c’est passé, fit remarquer Ginny qui l’avait attendu dehors et qui l’avait vu ressortir encadré de deux gardes.

— Plus tard, grommela Harry, vexé d’être traité comme un voleur même s’il devait admettre que ce n’était pas sans fondement.

Alors qu’ils passaient devant la ménagerie, l’attention de la jeune fille fut attirée par un beau hibou tacheté, au regard noir intense.

— Il est beau, non, demanda-t-elle à Harry.

— Tu le veux ? s’enquit-il.

— Je pensais plutôt te l’offrir. Tu ne peux plus envoyer de lettres, maintenant.

— C’est pas pressé, objecta Harry, en se disant qu’aucun messager ne remplacerait jamais Hedwige.

Puis il songea qu’une fois de retour à Poudlard, il pourrait l’envoyer à Andromeda pour avoir des nouvelles de Teddy.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il se faisant une raison. Je vais sans doute en avoir besoin.

Une fois l’achat effectué, Ginny l’entraîna dans la rue et y fit les emplettes prévues. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant le magasin de balais, séduits par une image animée vantant les mérites d’un tout nouveau modèle.

— Le _Foudre de guerre_ , déchiffra Ginny. Il est superbe !

— On va voir ? proposa Harry.

Ils admirèrent le prototype en présentation. Il avait fière allure, argenté du manche jusqu’au bout des brindilles. Selon la fiche technique, il était le fruit des dernières innovations magiques et offrait des capacités d’accélération et une souplesse de manœuvre inédites. Le confort n’avait pas été oublié car un Impervius avait été intégré, permettant ’ _de jouer dans une tornade, sans recevoir une goutte de pluie_ ’.

Harry se rappela qu’il n’avait plus de balai et qu’il fallait qu’il s’en procure un d’ici la rentrée s’il voulait réintégrer l’équipe de Quidditch. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu’il avait perdu un des rares cadeaux de Sirius, mais c’était ainsi. Il venait de remplacer sa fidèle chouette et il avait besoin d’un nouveau balai.

Il se demanda s’il allait se laisser tenter par le _Foudre de guerre_. Il était sans doute très cher mais l’argent n’était pas un problème pour lui. Après avoir tergiversé un moment, il se décida pour la dernière version de l’ _Eclair de feu_. Cela avait été un des plus beaux cadeaux de son enfance et ce modèle serait toujours son préféré.

**ooOoo**

Au cours de la troisième semaine de juillet, trois hiboux arrivèrent de Poudlard, portant des lettres pour Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils apprirent qu’ils étaient invités à passer les examens validant la l’année précédente, juste avant la rentrée de septembre. Pour permettre aux élèves qui avaient eu ’une année scolaire perturbée’ de se remettre à niveau, l’école ouvrait ses portes à ceux qui le souhaitaient dès le premier août. Chaque missive était signée _Aristote Brocklehurst, Directeur de Poudlard_.

— Qui c’est, c’ui-là ? demanda Harry, surpris de ne pas voir le professeur McGonagall reprendre ce poste.

— Le père de Mandy, lui rappela Ginny. Elle est de ton année, à Serdaigle. C’est lui qui a tenu une école clandestine cette année. Je pense que je vais tenter de passer les examens. Je peux retourner à Poudlard dans dix jours, maman ?

— Si tu veux, ma chérie, accepta Molly, un peu surprise.

— Mais… commença Harry, interloqué.

— Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Si je passe en septième année, on sera dans la même classe à la rentrée de septembre.

Harry admit que cela compensait une séparation de quatre semaines.

— Mais pourquoi n’en feriez-vous pas autant les garçons ? interrogea Mrs Weasley. Vous pourriez passer vos ASPIC à la fin du mois prochain.

Ginny lança un regard mauvais à sa mère.

— Je n’aurai jamais le niveau en un mois, objecta Harry.

— Enfin Harry, ta magie naturelle te permettrait sûrement…

— Mrs Weasley, je n’ai aucune chance de réussir les épreuves théoriques, réfuta Harry.

— Et toi, Ron, attaqua Molly changeant de cible, tu devrais en profiter pour obtenir tes diplômes. Je suis certaine qu’Hermione va profiter de cette chance. Tu ne veux pas étudier avec elle ?

Ron parut ébranlé par ce dernier argument mais il jeta un œil vers George qui buvait son thé et répondit fermement :

— Non, je suis plus utile au magasin.

Sa mère parut tentée de répliquer mais elle suivit son regard et renonça.

De toute façon, Hermione ne retournait pas à Poudlard. Ils apprirent par Ron qu’elle avait décidé de réviser chez elle et de se présenter aux examens en candidat libre.

**ooOoo**

La veille du départ de Ginny, on fêta les dix-huit ans de Harry. Même George fit un effort pour sourire un peu et joindre sa voix aux autres pour chanter la chanson traditionnelle, ce qui toucha beaucoup le jeune homme. Le lendemain, Harry accompagna Ginny à King’s Cross avec Mr et Mrs Weasley. La jeune fille abusa honteusement de son émotion pour lui arracher la promesse de lui écrire deux fois par semaine.

Son départ, ajouté aux souvenirs qui lui revinrent du professeur Dumbledore à la vue de la gare, le rendirent mélancolique toute la journée. Même le petit Teddy ne parvint pas à lui tirer un sourire. Il fallait bien avouer qu’à cinq mois, l’enfant n’avait pas tellement de conversation.

Molly, soucieuse de le voir traîner comme une âme en peine, lui demanda s’il n’avait pas des amis à voir ou des affaires à régler avant sa propre rentrée. Harry se rappela alors d’un point qu’il avait laissé de côté.

— Mrs Weasley, qu’est devenue la dépouille de Rogue ?

— Je suppose qu’on l’a renvoyé sans cérémonie à sa famille, comme tous les autres Mangemorts retrouvés à Poudlard.

— Il n’était pas vraiment Mangemort ! protesta Harry.

— Il semblait l’être, se justifia Molly. Je ne pense pas qu’il lui restait des parents, ajouta-t-elle, alors tu devrais envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour lui demander ce qu’ils ont fait de lui.

Harry suivit ce conseil et reçut rapidement une réponse.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Je suis un peu surprise par votre requête et espère qu’elle n’est pas suscitée par un quelconque désir de vengeance. Nous avons tous été terriblement déçus par la trahison du professeur Rogue et choqués de constater à quel point le Professeur Dumbledore s’était laissé abuser à son sujet. Cependant, Severus Rogue est mort et nous avons mieux à faire que de nous laisser ronger par les regrets et le ressentiment_

_Sachez cependant que, du fait de l’absence de toute parenté survivante, c’est le professeur Slughorn — son ancien directeur de Maison — qui s’est occupé de son inhumation. Je vous laisse le soin de lui demander directement plus amples précisions à ce sujet si cette affaire vous tient à ce point à cœur._

_Dans l’attente de vous revoir le premier septembre, je vous vous prie de recevoir, cher Monsieur Potter, mes cordiales salutations._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sous-directrice de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

Ce courrier donna matière à réflexion à Harry. Il réalisa qu’il serait très difficile de faire connaître le rôle de Rogue dans sa victoire contre Voldemort. Peu de monde savait qu’il avait lui-même mis fin aux jours de Dumbledore mais il était, dans la mémoire des sorciers, le directeur qui avait fermé Poudlard aux enfants dont le sang n’était pas assez pur et qui avait laissé sévir les Carrows contre des élèves sans défense. Il se dit qu’une réhabilitation devrait émaner d’une personnalité officielle et il demanda à Arthur Weasley de lui organiser une entrevue avec le ministre de la Magie. Malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, Kingsley Shacklebolt accepta de le recevoir deux jours plus tard, entre deux rendez-vous officiels.

Harry exposa sa demande, réexpliquant les raison du geste de l’ancien professeur de potion envers son directeur et indiquant qu’il avait acquis la certitude que Rogue avait prétendu être Mangemort toute l’année écoulée pour le préserver du pire. Il souligna qu’il avait tenté de protéger Ginny et Luna en décidant lui-même de leur punition après l’expédition dans son bureau pour dérober l’épée de Gryffondor. Enfin, il rappela comment Rogue s’était arrangé pour lui faire parvenir l’épée de Gryffondor.

— Puis-je savoir comment tu as obtenu toutes ces informations ? demanda Shacklebolt.

— Il m’a confié ses souvenirs pendant qu’il agonisait, expliqua Harry. Vous pouvez aussi questionner le portrait de Dumbledore à Poudlard, il vous confirmera mes dires, assura-t-il.

Le Ministre réfléchit un moment et trancha :

— Je te fais confiance mais en ce moment j’ai d’autres priorités.

— Monsieur Shacklebolt… commença Harry.

— Harry, je dois faire en sorte que tous les sorciers poursuivis récupèrent une baguette et retrouvent leur maison. Je dois faire établir ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont pris la fuite et dont on est toujours sans nouvelles. Je dois faire verser des pensions aux familles qui ont perdu la personne qui assurait leur subsistance. Je dois aussi faire accepter qu’Azkaban ne soit plus gardée par les Détraqueurs et m’assurer de faire parquer ces créatures dans des endroits où elles ne feront de mal à personne. Je dois également veiller à ce que les procès se passent correctement et faire tourner le Ministère avec un effectif réduit du fait des victimes de la guerre et de l’arrestation des fonctionnaires trop impliqués dans le régime précédent. Alors, Rogue devra attendre un peu, du moins en ce qui me concerne.

— Je comprends, fit Harry néanmoins très déçu.

— Par contre, continua le Ministre, il y a un sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi. Que comptes-tu faire, une fois tes ASPIC en poche ?

— Je n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, avoua Harry.

— Le professeur McGonagall m’a dit que tu prévoyais de devenir Auror. As-tu changé d’avis ?

— Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, nous n’avons plus de mage noir à pourchasser.

— Voldemort n’était pas le seul. Les autres n’ont peut-être pas son envergure ni son ambition mais ils nous posent tout de même des problèmes. Régulièrement, des sorciers avides ou sans morale estiment que la magie noire est un bon moyen pour atteindre leur objectif et nous avons à intervenir. Par ailleurs, l’égarement de certains Aurors ces deux dernières années me fait penser que nous aurions besoin d’une autorité morale dans la brigade. Quelqu’un qui leur rappelle que certains règlements ne doivent pas être appliqués quand ils sont immoraux et inhumains. Tu as peut-être fait des erreurs comme tout le monde mais tu as toujours fait preuve d’une grande droiture.

Harry se demanda si Shacklebolt dirait s’il apprenait qu’il s’était introduit à Gringotts en utilisant l’Imperium et si McGonagall lui avait raconté comment il avait infligé un Doloris à Amycus Carrows.

— Je ne sais pas si ma présence chez les Aurors changera grand-chose, fit remarquer Harry, sceptique.

— Je pense au contraire que des personnes emblématiques placées aux bons endroits peuvent modifier bien des comportements et m’aider à endiguer la corruption qui déshonore le Ministère.

— Vous comptez vraiment sur moi pour cela ? s’étonna Harry.

— Si tu souhaites toujours devenir Auror, tu bénéficieras d’une carrière rapide du fait de tes exploits et tu auras ainsi la possibilité d’influer sur la mentalité des nouvelles recrues. De mon côté, je tâcherai de faire le ménage parmi les anciens.

— Je vais y réfléchir, promit Harry.

— Très bien. Mais n’oublie pas que tu dois auparavant obtenir cinq ASPIC avec la mention Efforts exceptionnels.

— Pas de passe-droit, sourit Harry.

— Quel que soit le métier que tu choisiras, tu serviras toujours d’exemple en tant que personne connue et admirée. C’est un grand honneur mais cela impose beaucoup de discipline.

— Je suppose que personne ne me laissera oublier que j’ai été le Survivant, soupira Harry.

— Effectivement, pour toute la communauté sorcière, tu es et sera toujours le Survivant, confirma Shacklebolt avec un sourire compatissant.

**ooOoo**

Assez ébranlé, Harry raconta la scène à Hermione, qui venait leur rendre visite environ une fois par semaine malgré ses révisions pour les examens.

— Excellent ! s’exclama Hermione. Je savais qu’on pouvait faire confiance à Kingsley Shacklebolt pour bouger les choses. Il va falloir que je lui reparle de la SALE. Tu sais, Harry, si j’ai mes ASPIC, je poserai ma candidature pour entrer au département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques. Il faut s’attaquer au mal par la racine.

— Euh, oui, c’est très bien, approuva mollement Harry, découragé à l’idée que personne à part lui ne se préoccupait du sacrifice de Rogue.

En effet, il n’avait rencontré auprès de Ron qu’un soutien très limité à sa cause. Mais il avait sous-estimé son amie. Comme toujours, elle avait une solution à lui proposer :

— Tu sais que Lee est entré à la RITM ? Il anime une émission, ’ _Devine qui vient dîner ce soir ?’_ dans laquelle il interroge des personnalités. Ce serait un coup de pouce pour lui si tu acceptais de répondre à ses questions et cela te permettrait de faire connaître le rôle du professeur Rogue auprès d’une très large audience.

— Hermione, s’écria Harry, tu sais que tu es géniale ?

— Ron me le rappelle assez régulièrement, admit-elle couvant ce dernier d’un sourire satisfait.

**ooOoo**

Harry contacta Lee qui se montra ravi par cette opportunité. Il l’invita à passer au studio de la radio pour préparer l’émission avec lui. Ils convinrent ensemble des sujets qui seraient abordés. L’animateur indiqua cependant qu’il y aurait des questions non prévues pour préserver le côté spontané de leur entretien. Il se réservait également le droit de vérifier par lui-même certains points, avant l’émission.

— Harry, tu sais que c’est Rogue qui a coupé l’oreille de George, fit d’ailleurs remarquer Lee après cette petite mise au point. Tu tiens vraiment à parler de lui ?

— Il tentait de le protéger mais il a raté sa cible dans la confusion, lui assura Harry. Tu crois que je le défendrais si je n’étais pas certain de ce que j’avance ?

— C’est mon travail de m’en assurer, Harry.

Ils décidèrent de programmer l’émission dès la semaine suivante pour qu’elle ait lieu avant le retour de Harry à Poudlard.

**ooOoo**

Le grand soir arriva et Harry, la gorge serrée par le trac, s’installa devant l’ami de George. Ce dernier envoya le générique de son émission, fit un clin d’œil à Harry et commença :

— Mesdames et Messieurs, Damoiselles et Damoiseaux, merci d’écouter _Devine qui vient diner ce soir_. C’est un grand jour aujourd’hui, car nous avons l’honneur d’accueillir le célèbre, le merveilleux, notre sauveur à tous, j’ai nommé le grand Harrrry Potterrrrrr !!! Bonjour Harry.

— Bonjour Lee, répondit Harry, d’une voix qu’il ne reconnut pas.

— Harry, vous êtes connu depuis votre enfance comme étant le Survivant. Vous vous êtes distingué comme attrapeur de génie dès votre arrivée à Poudlard. Vous êtes le vainqueur de la coupe des Trois sorciers, en tant que quatrième sorcier, ce qui vous donne un statut unique. Vous avez été le premier à nous prévenir du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et avez persévéré à le clamer, bien que la presse vous ait traîné dans la boue et ait tenté de vous faire passer pour fou. Vous avez fondé le premier mouvement de résistance à Poudlard, l’Association de Défense, plus connue sous le nom d’Armée de Dumbledore. Enfin, après avoir été pendant presque un an l’Indésirable numéro 1, vous avez combattu Vous-Savez-Qui en combat singulier et l’avez vaincu. Harry, pourquoi vous ?

— Ah, euh… balbutia Harry, surpris par la soudaineté de la question et par sa formulation. Eh bien, surtout par hasard. Cela aurait pu tomber sur un autre.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, vous constatez que le Survivant est d’une modestie à toute épreuve. Bien, je vais poser la question qui pend aux lèvres de tous les sorciers. Harry Potter, qu’avez-vous fait durant les mois pendant lesquels vous avez disparu en compagnie de vos amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ?

— Nous avions un certain nombre de choses à faire avant de pouvoir mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. C’est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes cachés dans différents endroits pour échapper au ministère de la Magie et accomplir ces tâches.

— Pourriez-vous être un petit peu plus précis ?

— Je ne peux pas. Cela a trait à des actes de magie noire mis en œuvre par Voldemort. Personnellement, j’aurais infiniment préféré ne pas avoir à les connaître, précisa Harry, qui ne put retenir un frisson en repensant au fragment d’âme de son ennemi qu’il avait si longtemps porté en lui.

— Je ne demanderai pas d’autre précision sur le sujet à notre invité. Croyez-moi, l’expression qu’il adopte en ce moment même vient de me guérir de toute curiosité mal placée. Laissons donc la magie noire là où elle est. J’avoue que j’ose à peine poser la question suivante. Harry Potter, devant de nombreux témoins, vous avez repoussé l’Avada Kedavra de Vous-Savez-Qui d’un simple Expelliarmus. Comment expliquez-vous ce miracle ?

— Il n’y a aucun miracle. Il n’y a qu’un acte d’ancienne magie, accompli par ma mère, Lily Potter, expliqua Harry qui avait préparé sa réponse pour ne parler sur les ondes ni des Horcruxes, ni des reliques de la Mort. Elle a payé cette protection de sa propre vie et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissant.

— Est-ce déjà ainsi que vous avez survécu à votre première confrontation avec ce mage de sinistre réputation, quand vous étiez bébé ?

— Tout à fait.

— Et cela explique-t-il également le fait que vous l’ayez vaincu il y a trois mois ?

— Je ne l’ai pas vaincu. La magie de ma mère non seulement me protège mais renvoie les sorts mortels qui me sont envoyés. Voldemort a été victime de son propre maléfice.

— Comme la première fois ?

— C’est ça.

— Mais alors, comment a-t-il pu revenir il y a quatre ans ? Pourrait-il revenir encore ?

— Non, c’est impossible. Il n’était pas vraiment mort il y a dix-sept ans mais il l’est pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

— Le fait qu’il ait survécu à son propre sort le jour où il a tué vos parents s’explique-t-il par cette fameuse magie noire dont vous ne voulez pas nous parler ?

— Exactement. Mais, avec Ron et Hermione, nous l’avons, pour ainsi dire, désactivée et il est mort pour de bon. Je tiens d’ailleurs à préciser que le professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup participé à notre quête, ainsi que le professeur Rogue.

— Le professeur Rogue ? Celui qui a rendu Poudlard interdit aux sorciers d’ascendance moldue ? Celui qui semblait si bien s’entendre avec les suppôts de Voldemort qui ont infligé des Doloris aux élèves qui avaient l’audace de s’élever contre leur autorité ? Celui dont le rôle pendant la première guerre n’a jamais été complètement élucidé ? Celui qui semblait nourrir contre vous une rancune personnelle quand vous étiez son élève ?

— Oui, admit Harry en grimaçant car il se serait bien passé de l’éloquence de Lee au sujet de son ancien professeur. Je reconnais que je ne l’aimais pas beaucoup et qu’il me le rendait bien. Mais il est cependant incontestable qu’il a fidèlement servi le professeur Dumbledore dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Pour lui, il a espionné les Mangemorts et, s’il s’est compromis, c’est pour mieux accomplir sa mission. Je peux également vous affirmer que, sans son intervention, Voldemort aurait une fois de plus été capable de revenir. Je tiens à reconnaître publiquement l’aide qu’il m’a apportée. Aide qu’il a payée, non seulement de sa vie, mais aussi de sa réputation.

— Réputation que vous avez à cœur de blanchir.

— Cela me semble juste.

— J’ai également senti dans vos propos une grande admiration pour le professeur Dumbledore. Un livre est sorti cette année sur ce personnage célèbre, révélant qu’il nous avait dissimulé des éléments peu reluisants de son passé. L’avez-vous lu ?

— Si vous voulez parler du ramassis de ragots qui a pour titre _Vie et mensonges d’Albus Dumbledore_ , oui, j’en ai lu quelques passages, juste assez pour comprendre à quel point il est loin de la vérité.

— Tout ce que contient ce livre est donc faux ?

— J’ai longtemps admiré le professeur Dumbledore parce qu’il était mon guide, mon mentor. J’ai eu l’occasion d’en apprendre davantage sur sa vie et si je l’admire maintenant, c’est que je connais ses erreurs de jeunesse et que je les juge pardonnables, même si lui-même ne se les est jamais pardonnées. Je le juge également à la lumière de ce qu’il a fait dans sa vie pour notre communauté et je trouve parfaitement honteux qu’une prétendue journaliste se permette de le traîner dans la boue après sa mort.

— Je ne vous sens pas tellement bienveillant à l’égard de Rita Skeeter.

— Je ne pense pas que la bienveillance puisse être associée à cette personne, asséna Harry qui s’était pris au jeu des questions au point d’en oublier son trac.

Lee fit un grand clin d’œil amusé à Harry avant de continuer.

— Pour en revenir à votre combat avec Vous-Savez-Qui, pourquoi avoir répondu à son sort impardonnable par un simple Expelliarmus ?

— Parce qu’à moins d’être très en colère, j’évite de jeter des sorts offensifs.

— Vu les conséquences d’un simple sort de désarmement de votre part, je crois que je vais éviter de vous mettre en colère, commenta Lee avec un grand sourire. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez fait de la baguette que vous lui avez prise ?

— Je l’ai détruite, mentit Harry avec aplomb.

— Ceux qui ont assisté à ce duel ont cru comprendre que c’était une baguette spéciale, ayant appartenu à Albus Dumbledore et à Gellert Grindelwald.

— Raison de plus pour la faire disparaître, non ?

— Si vous le dites. Bien, il est neuf heures moins cinq et notre émission tire à sa fin. Une dernière question, Harry Potter, quels sont vos projets pour l’avenir ?

— Retourner le mois prochain à Poudlard pour effectuer ma septième année et obtenir mes ASPIC.

— Et ensuite ?

— Si mes notes me le permettent, je vais poser ma candidature pour devenir Auror.

— Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tous ceux qui nous écoutent se joignent à moi pour vous souhaiter bonne chance et se sentent rassurés en pensant que vous continuerez à veiller sur notre sécurité.

— C’est très gentil à vous. J’espère me montrer digne de votre confiance.

— Sur cette dernière touche de modestie nous allons prendre congé. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à nos auditeurs ?

— Oui, je voudrais remercier tous les sorciers qui ont continué à se battre en mon nom et qui n’ont pas cru que j’avais pu fuir en les laissant tomber. Merci pour les mots que vous m’avez laissé à Godric Hollows. J’ai été très touché par cette marque de confiance.

— C’était tout naturel, Harry. Très chers auditeurs, ne manquez pas votre prochain rendez-vous avec _Devine qui vient dîner ce soir_. Notre invité sera Aristote Brocklehurst, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de soirée.

D’un coup de baguette, Lee lança le générique de fin et se leva pour laisser la place à l’animateur suivant.

— Tu as été parfait, Harry, le félicita-t-il. C’était du tonnerre. Crois-moi, nous allons faire la une de tous les journaux demain. Grâce à toi, mon émission va devenir célèbre.

— J’en suis heureux pour toi, sourit Harry. Ce n’est que justice après l’émission formidable que tu as faite l’année dernière.

— Le problème des émissions clandestines, c’est qu’elles ont une audience limitée. Là, c’est la gloire assurée. Par contre, si je puis me permettre une petite remarque, tu as eu tort d’attaquer ainsi Rita Skeeter. Elle te le fera payer.

— Elle ne me fait pas peur, grogna Harry.

— Sincèrement Harry, tu as encore peur de quelqu’un ?

— De Molly et Ginny Weasley, admit-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

— Je constate que ton instinct de survie a survécu à toutes tes aventures, s’esclaffa Lee.

**ooOoo**

Effectivement, de nombreux articles reprirent de larges extraits de l’audition radiophonique et de nombreuses chroniques furent écrites à ce sujet. A la grande satisfaction de Harry, ses propos sur Rogue furent largement repris et commentés. Cependant, tous ne le croyaient pas, loin de là.

— Au moins, cela a le mérite de poser le débat, fit remarquer Hermione. On a rappelé que le professeur Dumbledore l’a toujours soutenu et qu’il a affirmé aux procès de la première guerre que Rogue avait espionné pour lui.

— Oui mais j’ai l’impression qu’on me fait encore passer pour quelqu’un qui dit n’importe quoi.

— Pas forcément. Tiens ici : _’Que dire de cette surprenante affirmation ? Tout laisse à penser qu’elle est inventée de toutes pièces. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que le Survivant nous annonce l’impossible_.’

— Tu vois, j’annonce l’impossible ! releva Harry outré.

— En disant que ce n’est pas la première fois, le journaliste laisse entendre que c’est vrai, comme les fois précédentes.

— Evidemment, au second degré…

— C’est toujours le cas avec un article de journal, Harry. Ecoute, je sais que tu es déçu de n’avoir pas convaincu tout le monde mais c’était improbable d’y arriver du premier coup. C’est déjà bien d’avoir lancé l’idée.

Harry fit la grimace. Il détestait ces raisonnements tordus. Il était fait pour l’action, pas pour les campagnes de communication. Hermione jeta un œil sur Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec son père puis à Molly et George qui écoutaient la radio à l’autre bout de la pièce. Elle fit signe à Harry et l’invita silencieusement à la suivre dans le jardin.

— Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? demanda-t-il, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux.

— Il y a un sujet dont je voulais te parler mais je n’arrive jamais à être seule avec toi.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Ces précautions n’auguraient rien de bon pour sa tranquillité.

— Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il plaintivement.

— La baguette, répondit-elle.

— Quoi, la baguette ? La baguette de l’Aîné ? Je vais la remettre dans le tombeau de Dumbledore dès que j’en aurai l’occasion.

— Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Tu as révélé deux fois qu’elle appartenait à Dumbledore. Elle sera trop facile à retrouver.

— J’ai dit que je l’avais détruite.

— Et si on ne te croit pas ?

— Et après ? Il faudrait me voler cette baguette pour en prendre possession. Or je n’ai pas l’intention de l’utiliser.

— Mais, Harry ! Il suffit d’avoir écouté le discours que tu as débité à Voldemort pour comprendre que te désarmer permet de se rendre maître de la baguette de l’Aîné, quelle que soit la baguette que tu as en main. C’est comme ça que cela s’est passé avec Malefoy, n’est-ce pas ? Tu te rends compte que ton pouvoir sur cette baguette est à la merci du premier Expelliarmus mal intentionné qui t’atteindra ? Tu veux devenir Auror, non ? Tu crois qu’il ne t’arrivera jamais de te laisser prendre par surprise ?

Harry réfléchit un moment aux arguments de son amie.

— D’accord. Qu’est ce que tu me conseilles ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour commencer, de ne pas remettre cette baguette dans le tombeau de Dumbledore. Cet emplacement est trop prévisible. Ensuite, il va falloir trouver un endroit où on ne la trouvera jamais.

— Dans les contes, on finit toujours par retrouver les objets les mieux dissimulés, remarqua Harry.

— Harry, on n’est pas dans un conte, siffla Hermione agacée, n’ayant visiblement rien perdu de son pragmatisme.

— N’empêche que l’histoire des Trois Frères est bien basée sur la réalité.

— Mais les objets en question ont été créés par des sorciers. Les reliques de la Mort sont une invention pure et simple.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à autant de mauvaise foi. Ils s’étaient suffisamment disputés à ce sujet durant l’année précédente.

— On peut la mettre dans la Salle sur demande si elle a survécu au feu magique de Crabbe, proposa-t-il.

— Tu as bien fini par y retrouver le diadème de Rowena Sedaigle opposa-t-elle.

— Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Hermione avoua que non et ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR (30 juillet 2007) :  
_ Hermione a retrouvé ses parents et leur a rendu leur mémoire. Elle les a immédiatement ramenés à la maison  
19 ans après, Poudlard est dirigée par un directeur vraiment nouveau (interview du 26 juillet). _Comme il n’est pas précisé la date de prise de fonction de ce nouveau directeur, j’ai pris la liberté de décider qu’il arrive juste après la guerre_  
Kingsley voulait que Harry soit à la tête de son département des Aurors. Harry a accepté (juste parce Voldemort avait disparu, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’y aurait pas d’autres mages noirs dans les années suivantes.)  
Non, les Détraqueurs ne reviendront certainement pas à Azkaban. Kingsley s’assurera du contraire. L’utilisation des Détraqueurs était un symbole de la corruption du Ministère, comme le répétait Dumbledore  
Harry se serait assuré que l’héroïsme de Rogue soit rendu public


	5. La rentrée

_Repères chronologiques_ ****  
2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 19 août au 19 décembre 1998

Harry n’eut pas le temps de s’ennuyer durant ses dernières semaines de vacances. Il devait répondre aux hiboux envoyés par tous les journalistes du monde sorcier qui semblaient partir du principe qu’il était sorti de sa réserve suite à l’émission de Lee. Il devait aussi écrire régulièrement à Ginny. Il avait eu tous le mois d’août pour regretter l’instant de faiblesse où il s’était laissé arracher cette promesse. Il avait été bien naïf quand il avait cru que le don du hibou avait été désintéressé. Enfin, il réservait une partie de ses après-midi pour le petit Teddy.

A la fin du mois, il retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se procurer ses livres de classe. Il dut racheter toute sorte de fournitures scolaires, n’ayant aucune envie de retourner à Privet Drive pour récupérer ses plumes, ses parchemins et son chaudron. Il regretta presque de ne l’avoir pas fait quand il réalisa l’émoi que suscitait chez les commerçants le fait de vendre de l’encre et du parchemin au Survivant.

De son côté, Ron était aux prises avec une Hermione devenue survoltée à l’approche de ses ASPIC. Il allait tous les jours dîner chez les Granger et Harry se demanda si c’était vraiment pour soutenir Hermione dans la dernière ligne droite, comme il le prétendait devant sa mère, ou pour se changer les idées après une journée à soutenir le moral de son frère dépressif. Quoiqu’il en soit, il lui arriva plusieurs fois de ne rentrer qu’à l’aube.

Le premier septembre à onze heure moins cinq, Harry, accompagné de Mrs Weasley, débarqua sur le quai de King’s Cross. Il eut à peine le temps de se laisser étreindre par Molly avant de sauter dans le train en marche.

Il n’eut aucun mal à trouver un compartiment vide, le train ne transportant pratiquement que des première année, les autres élèves ayant réintégré Poudlard un mois plus tôt. Il prit donc ses aises et se prépara à plusieurs heures de solitude. Mais au bout de dix minutes, Dean pénétra dans son compartiment.

— Tu as vu, on a le train pratiquement pour nous, s’exclama ce dernier. On ne doit pas être plus de trente ! Ron n’est pas avec toi ?

— Il ne vient pas cette année, expliqua Harry. Il a repris le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux avec George. Dis…, demanda-t-il frappé par une idée soudaine, pourquoi n’es-tu pas allé l’école de monsieur Brocklehurst, l’année dernière ?

— Quand ils m’ont envoyé un message, j’étais déjà parti depuis longtemps de la maison, répondit Dean. J’avais reçu une convocation du Ministère dès les premiers jours de septembre et j’ai pas attendu qu’ils viennent me chercher. Je savais que c’était une embrouille et que j’avais intérêt à prendre le large.

Ils passèrent leur voyage à parler des événements de l’année précédente. Harry crut comprendre que Dean avait gardé des contacts avec Luna, car il lui apprit qu’elle était à Poudlard depuis un mois et qu’elle aimait beaucoup Mr Brocklehurst. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils descendirent du train et longèrent le quai jusqu’aux carrioles, suivis par le regard intéressés des autres élèves qui se poussaient du coude en regardant Harry. Dean frissonna en passant devant les Sombrals.

— Je sais qu’ils nous ont aidés, confia-t-il à Harry, mais je les trouve vraiment affreux.

Ils descendirent de leur calèche devant le large perron de l’école. Alors qu’ils traversaient le hall d’entrée, Harry se senti tiré sur le côté par une poigne vigoureuse. Son premier mouvement fut de résister et de sortir sa baguette mais il reconnut son agresseur et se laissa faire. L’instant d’après, il embrassait fébrilement Ginny derrière un pilier. Trop tôt à son goût, elle s’arracha à son étreinte :

— Je passe en septième année, lui annonça-t-elle triomphalement.

— Bravo, la félicita-t-il. J’étais sûr que tu y arriverais.

— Luna aussi a réussi, lui apprit-t-elle. Et mes autres amis de classe aussi.

Harry réalisa alors que si Ginny avait tenu aussi fermement à passer ses examens, ce n’était pas seulement pour être avec lui mais aussi pour ne pas prendre de retard par rapport à sa promotion.

— Je suis très inquiet à propos d’Hermione, lui confia-t-il d’un air grave.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? s’alarma-t-elle.

— J’ai peur qu’elle n’ait raté tous ses ASPIC, dit Harry d’un ton dramatique.

— C’est malin ! rit Ginny. McGonagall lui a dit qu’elle a eu les meilleurs résultats depuis un siècle et demi. Selon Hermione, cela veut dire que Dumbledore a été meilleur qu’elle mais pas Voldemort. Allez, viens vite la féliciter.

Comme ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se jeta sur eux un parchemin à la main :

— J’ai eu un O dans mes sept matières, exulta-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ? Sept O !

— J’aurais jamais cru cela de toi, feignit de s’étonner Harry. Tu n’aurais pas avalé un chaudron de Felix Felicis, par hasard ?

— Idiot ! lui répondit Hermione un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Harry, intervint Neville. Comment ça va ?

— Très bien. Alors, tes ASPIC ?

— J’ai obtenu les trois que j’ai présentés, avec un O en botanique.

— Félicitations, sourit Harry.

Seamus et Parvati avaient également bien réussi. Lavande, par contre, n’avait obtenu que deux matières.

— Tu vas retenter ta chance l’année prochaine ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Non, j’en ai assez des études, répondit-elle.

— Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, les pria une voix grave.

Harry regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et y découvrit Mr Brocklehurst. C’était un homme d’une large stature, très brun et portant des favoris. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur table, non sans que Luna ne fasse un détour pour embrasser Harry.

— Ce sera une soirée assez inédite, expliqua le directeur, car c’est à la fois un repas d’accueil et un banquet d’adieu pour ceux qui viennent de réussir leurs ASPIC. La Répartition sera également un peu plus longue que d’habitude, car les élèves qui sont rentrés en première année dans mon école à la rentrée dernière, se verront attribuer une maison aujourd’hui. J’ose espérer que les amitiés qui ont pu fleurir l’année précédente perdureront malgré les différentes attributions.

Un quinzaine d’élèves se levèrent et se placèrent devant la table des professeurs. La porte de la petite salle attenante s’ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée, portant le Choixpeau et suivie d’une quarantaine de première année. Une fois en place sur son tabouret, le couvre-chef magique commença sa chanson :

_Après le temps des troubles et des pleurs_   
_Reviennent la paix et l’amitié_   
_Fini le temps des maisons séparées_   
_Le temps du pardon est venu_

_Bienvenue aux Serpentard sans peur_   
_Aux Gryffondor aux ambitions avouées_   
_Aux Serdaigle ayant loyauté montré_   
_Aux Poufsouffle aimant les études ardues_

_Après le temps des troubles et des pleurs_   
_Le temps du pardon est venu_

— Le Choixpeau a pris du Whiskey Pur-feu ? demanda Ginny. Il a tout mélangé !

— Je pense que c’est intentionnel, analysa Hermione. Il veut indiquer qu’on n’est pas limité au caractère qui est supposé définir notre maison.

Le professeur de métamorphose entreprit de commencer l’appel des élèves, coupant court à leur discussion. Le cœur de Harry se serra en se remémorant la sinistre énumération du mois de mai précédent. Il revit le dais mortuaire devant lequel avaient défilé les familles éplorées. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Dennis Crivey. Ils échangèrent un regard triste, sachant qu’ils avaient la même image en tête. Hermione à sa gauche le tira de sa sombre rêverie :

— Ça alors !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Augustin Dolohov vient d’être envoyé chez nous.

En effet, un élève intimidé s’avançait vers leur table sous des applaudissements sans vigueur.

— Dolohov ? Comme celui qui a tué Remus ? se fit préciser Harry choqué.

— Je crois que c’est son neveu, indiqua Ginny à sa droite.

— Le temps du pardon est venu, rappela Hermione.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Son attention se reporta sur la Répartition et il remarqua que les élèves semblaient discuter plus longuement que d’habitude avec le Choixpeau. Visiblement, l’envoi dans les maisons se faisait sur des critères plus complexes que les années précédentes.

Une fois tous les élèves accueillis, Mr Brocklehurst se leva et annonça :

— Avant de vous laisser manger, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m’appelle Aristote Brocklehurst et j’ai organisé des cours l’année dernière pour les jeunes sorciers qui se sont vu refuser l’accès à Poudlard. On m’a fait l’honneur de me demander de succéder à l’illustre professeur Dumbledore, que je n’ai pas la prétention d’égaler mais dont j’espère faire connaître et appliquer les valeurs humanistes.

Harry songea avec une ironie un peu amère que le directorat de Rogue était pudiquement passé sous silence.

— C’est le moment vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs, continuait Brocklehurst. Margaret Bell vous enseignera l’étude des Moldus. Elle vient d’une famille de non-sorciers et connaît donc son sujet à fond. J’espère qu’elle vous fera oublier les inepties qui vous ont été apprises l’année dernière.

Une femme dans la trentaine s’était levée. Elle était vêtue de façon moldue — chemisier et jeans — mais la baguette à sa ceinture et son chapeau sorcier attestaient de son appartenance à la communauté magique.

— Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Josef Williamson, a été Auror pendant plus de vingt ans. Ses blessures à la bataille de Poudlard l’ont obligé à renoncer à son métier mais il saura vous en apprendre les meilleures techniques.

L’ancien Auror avait la quarantaine bien sonnée. Il lui manquait un bras et il promenait un regard acéré sur ses futurs élèves. Il s’attarda tout particulièrement sur Harry, qui le dévisagea à son tour. Le jeune homme apprécia ce qu’il lut sur le visage du professeur : de la curiosité, mais aussi une neutralité qui présageait d’une évaluation sans a priori. L’homme se détourna et se rassit alors que le directeur, d’un ample mouvement de baguette, faisait apparaître des plats fumants sur toutes les tables. Les élèves se mirent à se servir dans un joyeux brouhaha.

— Hermione, je ne suis pas sure d’avoir bien compris ce que tu expliquais tout à l’heure sur les maisons, relança Ginny.

— Je voulais dire que ce n’est pas parce que je suis Gryffondor que je ne peux pas aimer les études. Logiquement, j’aurai dû être envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais aller à Gryffondor m’a poussé à faire des choses que je n’aurais pas faites autrement, sans pour autant m’empêcher d’étudier.

— C’est vrai, moi aussi Gryffondor m’a poussé à prendre des risques que l’on qualifie de courage maintenant, songea pensivement Neville.

— J’ai l’impression que si tu nous as suivi au début c’est surtout par loyauté, fit remarquer Hermione. Ce qui indique que tu aurais été à ta place à Poufsouffle. Je me demande si tu n’y aurais pas été plus heureux.

— Au début, oui, admit Neville. Mais maintenant ?

— Comme quoi c’est une bonne chose d’être envoyé dans la maison qui ne correspond pas à notre caractère principal, conclut Hermione. Cela nous permet de développer d’autres qualités.

— Tu crois que j’aurais dû accepter d’aller à Serpentard ? demanda Harry d’une voix moqueuse.

— Pourquoi pas ? répliqua vivement Hermione. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pris le parti de Voldemort pour autant. Cela t’aurais peut-être amené à réfléchir un peu, au lieu de te jeter systématiquement la tête la première dans tous les ennuis possibles et inimaginables.

Harry savait que ce n’était pas ce que Hermione avait voulu dire mais il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si Sirius serait toujours en vie s’il avait été à Serpentard et qu’il s’était davantage méfié. Il devait admettre aussi que le côté « Serdaigle » d’Hermione lui avait bien servi. Sa quête des Horcruxes n’était-elle pas davantage une marque de loyauté envers Dumbledore qu’un acte de courage ? Il secoua la tête. Se demander ce qui se serait passé s’il avait été réparti autrement ne servait à rien. Aujourd’hui, Voldemort n’était plus et rien d’autre n’importait. Il laissait à Rita Skeeter le soin de faire la liste de tout ce qu’il avait fait de mal.

— Il est comment, Brocklehurst ? demanda Harry à Neville en prenant une part de tourte aux rognons.

— Je crois qu’il n’aime pas trop le système des maisons, répondit-il. Durant nos trois semaines de révision, on a étudié par niveau, en fonction de nos points forts et nos faiblesses. Par exemple, on m’a demandé d’aider Malefoy à revoir sa botanique et Nott en a fait autant pour moi avec les enchantements.

Harry se retourna vers la table des Serpentard. Son meilleur ennemi concentrait toute son attention sur son assiette. Harry était soulagé d’apprendre qu’il partirait le lendemain, incertain des sentiments qu’il éprouvait à son égard.

— Comment était Malefoy ? s’enquit-il cependant avec curiosité.

— Moins arrogant que d’habitude mais peu enclin à fraterniser, le renseigna Neville. Nott est venu me demander combien j’ai eu à mon ASPIC d’enchantement mais je n’ai pas osé rendre la politesse à Malefoy.

— Malefoy me fait penser à Regulus, lui confia tout bas Hermione. Des idées reçues sur la pureté du sang mais pas assez sadique pour devenir Mangemort. Tu crois que le Choixpeau est influencé par le directeur en exercice, demanda-t-elle rêveusement. J’ai l’impression que ce que nous avons connu dépendait beaucoup de l’attachement du professeur Dumbledore pour cette émulation entre élèves.

— Ça a du bon, remarqua Harry. Comment organiser une compétition de Quidditch sans maisons ?

— Ça a aussi beaucoup de mauvais. Enfin, tout dépend de la manière dont c’est utilisé, admit Hermione en regardant pensivement le petit Dolohov qui faisait connaissance avec ses futurs camarades de classe.

— Au fait, il est où Firenze ? demanda Harry.

— Le professeur Trelawney m’a dit qu’il est retourné d’où il vient, le renseigna Lavande avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

— Son clan a accepté qu’il revienne ? se réjouit Harry.

— Ce serait logique après leur décision de se battre avec nous, commenta Hermione. Je me renseignerai, si tu veux.

A la fin du repas, les préfets de cinquième année entraînèrent les plus jeunes vers leurs salles communes. Harry resta un moment dans la Grande Salle pour saluer ceux qu’il connaissait le mieux chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Il se rendit compte que peu de ses camarades de promotion resteraient : la plupart avaient été scolarisé l’année précédente — à Poudlard ou dans l’école de Brocklehurst — et venait de passer leur examen final. D’autres encore avaient renoncé, comme Ron. Ainsi ils n’étaient que six à être revenus pour effectuer une année complète. C’est avec un peu de vague à l’âme que Harry félicita Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot pour la réussite de leurs ASPIC.

Harry revint vers sa salle commune en compagnie d’Hermione et de Ginny. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades en train de fêter leur réussite. On leur fit de la place et on leur mit une bouteille dans la main.

— Dites donc, où avez-vous trouvé ces boissons, s’enquit Hermione auprès de ses camarades.

— Je suis allé vois Abe cet après-midi pendant qu’on attendait les résultats, leur confia Neville avec un grand clin d’œil.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant de se jeter sur leur ami d’un même mouvement pour le traîner loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Eh, c’est juste un peu de Bièraubeurre ! protesta Neville.

— Tu es passé par la Salle sur Demande ? demanda avidement Harry.

— Oui, cela pose un problème ? s’étonna son camarade.

— On voulait juste savoir, justifia Hermione.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? les interpella Seamus, une bouteille dans chaque main.

— On arrive, lança Harry.

Peu à peu, alors que la soirée s’écoulait, les plus jeunes montèrent se coucher. A la fin, il ne restait plus que les camarades de classe de Harry qui répugnaient à se séparer pour de bon. Assis en rond, ils se remémorèrent les événements les plus marquants de leur scolarité commune. Harry fut surpris d’avoir partagé tant de bons moments avec eux, malgré les diverses aventures qui l’avaient souvent isolé des autres. A minuit, le professeur McGonagall fit une brève apparition et les envoya se coucher. Alors que Harry s’engageait dans la dernière volée de marche menant à son dortoir, Neville l’arrêta :

— Euh, Harry et Dean êtes là, je crois, dit-il en indiquant la porte devant laquelle ils venaient de passer.

Sur cette dernière était indiqué ’ _Elèves de septième année_ ’.

— On se revoit demain avant votre départ, alors, dit Harry en faisant la grimace.

— Ils sont très sympas, tenta de les réconforter Seamus.

— On verra, grommela Dean

Ils se séparèrent. Harry et son ami recherchèrent où étaient leurs lits à la lueur de leur baguette. Leurs malles n’étaient pas à l’emplacement auquel ils avaient été habitués, ce qui acheva de les déstabiliser. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire — à part déloger ceux qui occupaient leurs lits mais Harry arriva à se persuader que ne n’était pas une bonne idée — et ils se déshabillèrent en silence.

Une fois Dean endormi, Harry passa sa cape d’invisibilité sur son pyjama et prit la baguette de l’Ainé, dissimulée dans sa malle. Il redescendit dans la salle commune et y trouva Hermione en robe de chambre. Il repoussa son capuchon.

— Je suis là, indiqua-t-il.

— Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ?

— On n’a pas trouvé de meilleur endroit, justifia-t-il.

Ils se glissèrent dans les couloirs et atteignirent le septième étage.

— Tu veux bien me laisser faire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et elle se tourna vers le mur vierge qui faisait face à la tapisserie.

— Nous avons besoin d’un endroit où seuls ceux qui ont le cœur pur peuvent pénétrer, commença-t-elle. Un endroit où les objets puissant sont préservés de ceux qui voudraient les utiliser pour faire le mal ou les plier à leur usage personnel.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une ouverture apparut dans le mur nu qui faisait face à la tapisserie. Ils poussèrent la porte et examinèrent la configuration de la salle avec curiosité. Ils rentrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une chapelle, éclairée par la lueur de la lune traversant les vitraux. Sur des lutrins éparpillés dans l’édifice, étaient disposés divers objets : épées, armures, miroirs, vases, fioles, vêtements… Ils en firent le tour, dans un silence impressionné.

—  _Caledfwlch_ , déchiffra Hermione sur le tranchant d’une large rapière. Tu te rends compte, Harry, c’est l’épée du roi Arthur !

Ils continuèrent un moment à regarder les objets. Harry entendait Hermione murmurer avec révérence :

— La flûte de Pan… une pomme d’or du jardin des Hespérides… le marteau de Thór…

Elle se pencha vers un petit miroir rond. Elle souffla sur la glace, étonnée de ne pas y voir son reflet. Deux yeux flamboyants apparurent et une voix grave s’éleva :

— Vous êtes belle, Madame, mais il existe dans le royaume une jeune fille plus belle que vous !

Hermione fit un bond en arrière.

— Même _ce_ conte a une base réelle ! s’étonna-t-elle, manifestement indignée.

Harry finit par trouver un présentoir vide. Il y posa la baguette.

— J’ai fini, annonça-t-il à Hermione. C’est quoi, ça, des charentaises de soirée ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe devant une petite paire de chaussures recouvertes de fourrure grise.

— Mais non, des pantoufles de vair[i], le reprit-t-elle d’un ton agacé, comme consternée par tant d’inculture. Et je pense ce sont les bottes de sept lieues qui sont là, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant des cuissardes avachies dont le cuir était tout éraflé sur le lutrin voisin.

— Heureusement que nous avons le cœur pur, la taquina Harry. Sinon, Merlin sait ce que nous pourrions faire avec tous ces objets magiques.

— Tu n’es pas un peu tenté ? sourit Hermione.

— Non mon seul objectif, maintenant est de mourir à un âge avancé, entouré par mes douze enfants, lui assura Harry.

— Merlin bénisse les prédictions du professeur Trelawney, conclut Hermione en riant franchement.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, ceux qui en avaient terminé avec les études firent leurs adieux et montèrent dans les diligences, alors que Harry prenait son premier cours avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe. C’était un cours de métamorphose et il y retrouva avec plaisir une certaine routine.

Le professeur McGonagall le retint quand ses camarades sortirent de la classe.

— Eh bien , Monsieur Potter, avez-vous déjà prévu quand aurait lieu les éliminatoires pour former votre équipe de Quidditch ?

— Je suis toujours capitaine ? s’étonna Harry.

— Bien entendu ! Les capitaines restent en poste jusqu’à leur départ de Poudlard, sauf s’ils démissionnent. Ce n’est pas votre intention, j’espère.

— Mais l’année dernière…

— Nous n’avons pas organisé de tournoi de Quidditch. Je pense que certains professeurs avaient trop peur que l’équipe de Serpentard ne soit pas à la hauteur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

— Je vais étudier les emplois du temps et fixer une date au plus vite, promit Harry.

A la fin du cours de potion, le professeur Slughorn voulut également lui parler :

— Cher Monsieur Potter, j’organise une petite soirée samedi prochain. J’espère que vous serez des nôtres.

— Euh, je ne suis pas sûr. J’ai déjà pas mal d’obligations avec le Quidditch et c’est l’année des ASPIC alors…

— Votre charmante amie, Ginny Weasley, a accepté de venir.

— Eh bien, j’en suis heureux pour elle mais je ne pense pas parvenir me libérer.

Harry allait partir quand il se rappela d’une chose.

— Professeur, j’aurai aimé savoir une chose. Le professeur McGonagall m’a dit que vous vous étiez occupé de l’inhumation du professeur Rogue. Où a-t-il été enterré ?

— J’ai eu écho de ce que vous avez dit à son propos à la radio, répondit lentement le professeur de potions. Etes-vous certains de ce que vous avancez ?

— Oui, le professeur Dumbledore s’est arrangé pour euh… me laisser un message en ce sens.

— Vous auriez pu être abusé, manipulé…

— Non, affirma Harry. Je sais ce que je dis.

Slughorn le regarda pensivement avant de lâcher :

— Je l’ai fait enterrer avec ses parents. J’espère qu’il y reposera en paix.

— Moi aussi, assura Harry, même s’il doutait que cette âme torturée puisse trouver la paix, même dans la mort.

**ooOoo**

Tous les élèves purent constater le changement de politique directorial vis-à-vis des maisons. En effet, les professeurs mélangeaient les élèves sans distinction que ce soit pour former des groupes de travail ou pour désigner des tuteurs aux élèves les plus faibles — une autre innovation du nouveau directeur. Une salle d’étude fut ouverte pour permettre aux élèves de se rencontrer et de travailler ensemble. D’autres occupations calmes, comme les parties d’échecs y furent tolérées. Harry, Ginny et Dean prirent l’habitude d’y travailler en compagnie de Luna.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, se déroulèrent de façon satisfaisante pour Harry. Son professeur l’avait fait rester à la fin de son premier cours pour évaluer son niveau. Ensuite, il le fit travailler avec ses camarades sur des techniques qu’il ne maîtrisait pas encore, tout en prévoyant des exercices particuliers quand le cours aurait été trop facile pour lui. Il ne manifestait à l’égard du jeune héros ni obséquiosité, ni dureté particulière. Il s’efforçait simplement de le faire travailler aussi dur que les autres, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Les cours de métamorphose furent sans surprise : des devoirs écrits exigeants et des exercices pratiques de plus en plus complexes. En potion, le professeur Slughorn se montra un peu déçu de constater que Harry avait perdu son intuition foudroyante et ses étonnantes capacités d’innovation. Le jeune homme constata cependant que sa pratique assistée par les conseils du prince de Sang-mêlé lui avait donné de bonnes bases et que ses notes, pour ne plus être maximales, n’en étaient pas moins convenables. Elles étaient cependant un peu justes pour lui assurer les meilleures notes aux ASPIC et il se résigna à l’idée qu’il lui faudrait beaucoup travailler cette matière cette année pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Il craignit que l’absence d’Hermione soit un handicap pour lui en enchantements car elle l’avait souvent aidé à maîtriser ses gestes et les nuances des formules magiques. Mais il se rendit compte que la pratique quotidienne des sorts l’année précédente — pour se nourrir, faire le ménage de la tente, nettoyer leur vêtements, poser les protections — lui avait donné une aisance qui lui permettait de suivre sans problème. Il avait cependant plus de mal en botanique, n’étant pas un passionné de la nature.

Mais il savait que cet ASPIC était également indispensable pour ses ambitions d’Auror, et il fit de son mieux pour être attentif en cours. Entre les leçons, les devoirs et le Quidditch Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny mais les moments où ils pouvaient se consacrer totalement l’un à l’autre étaient plus rares qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

En dehors des cours, la vie sociale de Harry fut un peu pénible au début. Outre les chuchotements habituels, certains élèves allaient jusqu’à aborder leur héros pour le féliciter en rougissant ou lui demander un autographe, ce qui embarrassait beaucoup Harry. Il essaya de se fondre dans sa nouvelle classe mais il comprit rapidement qu’il ne ferait jamais partie des leurs. Il est toujours difficile de s’intégrer dans un groupe qui se connaît depuis des années et il était en outre pour eux ’ _le Survivant_ ’.

Par contre, Harry apprit à mieux connaître Dean qui, comme lui, se trouvait un peu esseulé. Leur expérience commune de la vie de fugitif les rapprochait et il leur arrivait d’échanger des regards complices au détour d’une conversation qui faisait revenir certains souvenirs. Harry adorait aussi discuter avec Luna. Libéré du regard implacablement rationaliste d’Hermione, il arrivait mieux à rentrer dans les délires de son amie et à leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, son manque de culture lui laissant une grande marge de tolérance.

La reprise de la saison de Quidditch donna également à Harry l’occasion de fréquenter d’autres élèves, auprès desquels il passa rapidement du statut de _’Survivant’_ à celui de ’ _Capitaine exigeant et impitoyable_ ’.

Les épreuves de sélection de Quidditch avaient attiré dans les tribunes une foule qui, selon Harry, n’avait que peu de rapport avec l’engouement pour le Noble Sport. _Au moins,_ pensa-t-il avec dérision _, je n’aurai que des joueurs sachant supporter la pression du public_.

Il avait décidé de remettre tous les postes en jeu. En effet, il pensait que même les plus jeunes devaient avoir leur chance chaque année. De plus, attendre que les places se libèrent au compte-goutte n’était pas le moyen le plus efficace de s’assurer le concours des meilleurs joueurs. Or, comme Olivier Dubois en son temps, il tenait beaucoup à remporter la coupe pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Par souci d’équité, il avait même pensé à remettre en jeu sa fonction d’attrapeur mais Ginny, avec son bon sens brutal, l’en avait dissuadé :

— A quoi bon ? Tu es le meilleur et tu le sais très bien. Si tu te mesures aux autres, on dira que tu as voulu te donner en spectacle. Il vaut mieux passer pour despotique que vaniteux.

Ginny et Demelza Robins avaient sans peine récupéré leur poste. Comme troisième poursuiveur il avait choisi Alyson Sofredo, une élève de seconde année pleine de promesses. Jimmy Peakes avait perdu son poste de batteur au profit d’un troisième année mais Ritchie Coote l’avait conservé. Enfin, Euan Abercrombie bloqua le plus de souaffles et gagna le poste de goal.

**ooOoo**

Cette année là, Harry recevait plus de courrier en une semaine qu’il n’en avait reçu les six précédentes années. Outre les lettres de sorciers reconnaissants, Hermione lui écrivait régulièrement pour l’informer de l’avancée de sa carrière et le tenir au courant de ce que devenaient leurs amis communs.

Hermione était rentrée selon ses vœux au Ministère au département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques. Elle avait été chargée d’écrire un rapport sur la condition des Elfes et de proposer des solutions concrètes en vue d’améliorer leur sort. Elle avait l’intention d’en faire autant avec toutes les autres créatures pensantes défavorisées, comme les gobelins, les centaures et les loups-garous.

Selon elle, Ron faisait un travail formidable auprès de George, tant d’un point d’un vue commerçant que de soutien psychologique. Harry pouvait d’ailleurs confirmer la santé florissante des Sorciers facétieux : il voyait régulièrement fleurir aux quatre coins du château des produits vendus par les frères Weasley, au grand dam de Rusard et à la grande joie de Ginny — qu’il soupçonnait d’être le principal agent des importations illégales. Hermione lui apprit également que Neville travaillait désormais chez un herboriste du chemin de Traverse et que Susan Bones était entrée au Département de la Justice magique.

En outre, Harry avait pris pour habitude d’écrire chaque semaine à Teddy lui décrivant les merveilles de Poudlard et lui racontant les menues anecdotes de sa vie d’étudiant. En retour, Andromeda lui rapportait les progrès de son filleul et lui assurait que l’enfant adorait quand elle lui lisait ses lettres. Harry nourrissait le secret espoir qu’entendre parler de lui permettrait au bambin de ne pas l’oublier d’ici les vacances de Noël.

Au cours de sa première semaine, Harry était allé rendre visite à Kreattur à la cuisine. Il l’avait trouvé en bonne forme, son médaillon toujours autour du cou et arborant fièrement une trace de brûlure sur le bras, séquelle de la bataille.

Harry lui assura que son Maître Régulus aurait été très fier de lui, ce qui permit à la créature de toiser ses congénères d’un air supérieur. Le jeune homme annonça à Winky le décès de Dobby et elle éclata en sanglots. Harry espéra que cela ne l’inciterait pas à boire davantage.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois d’octobre, les procès avaient commencé. Celui du ministre fantoche de Voldemort ouvrit la session. Pius Thicknesse, l’esprit endommagé par des mois de soumission à l’Imperium, fut déclaré irresponsable et envoyé à Ste-Mangouste dans le service des blessures magiques. Ombrage, après l’audition de témoignages accablants sur les crimes qu’elle avait commis sur des sorciers nés de Moldus, fut condamnée à perpétuité à la détention à Azkaban. D’autres hauts fonctionnaires, dont l’implication n’était pas contestable, furent également punis avec sévérités.

Certaines auditions cependant attisèrent les passions, la culpabilité des accusés étant plus difficile à établir. Les partisans de leur innocence et ceux de leur infamie s’opposaient, repris en cela par les journaux qui se firent l’écho de tribunes enflammées.

Lucius Malefoy se défendit lui-même avec éloquence, soutenant qu’il avait été obligé d’héberger le Seigneur des Ténèbres après que celui-ci ait pris en otage sa femme et son fils. Sa disgrâce auprès de son ancien maître le servit et il manqua une voix pour l’envoyer à Azkaban. Il put donc regagner son manoir ainsi que sa femme. Drago ne fut même pas cité, car seul Harry aurait pu dénoncer ses tentatives de meurtre envers Dumbledore et sa volonté de le capturer dans la Salle sur demande. Il ne l’avait pas fait.

En effet, même si Harry songeait que les parents de Drago n’avaient pas cher payé les crimes dont ils s’étaient rendus complices, il prenait en compte que Narcissa l’avait sauvé et que Dumbledore avait toujours désiré redonner sa chance au jeune Serpentard. Harry avait donc décidé de garder pour lui tout ce qu’il savait sur eux et de les oublier une fois pour toute.

Tous les Mangemorts dont l’implication active dans la bataille de Poudlard avait été établie par le récit des défenseurs du château furent condamnés à la perpétuité — Albert Runcorn en faisait partie. Ce fut avec une intense satisfaction que Harry lut les sentences prononcées à l’encontre de Dolohov — l’assassin de Remus — et de la fratrie Carrows.

Un certain nombre d’élèves, et pas seulement Serpentard, virent leur nom acquérir une sinistre notoriété au fur et à mesure que les audiences était relatées par la presse. La tension monta encore d’un cran quand les élèves majeurs qui avaient lancé des Doloris sur leurs camarades sous l’impulsion des deux Mangemorts en place à Poudlard passèrent en jugement.

Les juges-mages estimèrent qu’ils avaient été contraints à se conduire ainsi par l’autorité des Carrows et la brutalité dont ces derniers avaient fait preuve contre leurs opposants. Ils furent donc relaxés, après avoir passé plusieurs mois en prison. Cela indigna beaucoup les élèves qui avaient souffert de leur zèle et qui n’avaient pourtant pas cédé. Conscient du mécontentement des élèves, les professeurs se mirent à patrouiller dans les couloirs pour empêcher tout débordement.

Dès les premiers procès, le directeur de Poudlard avait déclaré sans ambages dans la Grande Salle :

— C’est toujours un drame pour une communauté de voir ses membres se déchirer et se persécuter entre eux. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre non seulement la magie mais aussi l’art de vivre ensemble en harmonie. La guerre et les luttes fratricides n’ont pas à pénétrer dans cette école. Pour cette raison, toute prise à partie d’élève au sujet d’un de ses parents sera sévèrement punie. Chacun a le droit d’être évalué pour ce qu’il est lui-même et non en fonction de sa parentèle ou d’une soi-disant pureté du sang.

Deux Gryffondor, surpris par le professeur Chourave en train d’injurier un Serpentard dont le père venait d’être condamné, furent directement envoyés dans le bureau du directeur et se virent infliger une retenue d’une semaine en compagnie de Rusard. Cela donna à réfléchir.

Quand Harry rapporta cet incident dans une lettre à l’intention d’Hermione, cette dernière lui répondit : «  _Ton directeur a raison. C’est à la justice de décider des punitions qui nous permettront de tourner la page. La vengeance privée ne fait qu’attiser la haine : elle fait naître un sentiment d’injustice chez ceux qu’ont tourmente pour le crime des autres et exacerbe l’intolérance. C’est poser les jalons de la prochaine guerre que de fermer les yeux sur de tels comportements._  »

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se sentit en parfait accord avec Hermione. Il était dans la salle commune de Griffondor, en train de faire un de ses devoirs avec Ginny, quand des rires lui parvinrent du coin où s’étaient installés des première et seconde année. Il leva les yeux pour voir l’origine du bruit songeant que, si Hermione avait été là, elle se serait précipitée vers les trouble-fêtes pour leur rappeler qu’ils avaient sans doute des leçons à réviser.

Avec un sourire, il retournait à sa copie quand un détail le frappa. Au milieu de la joyeuse troupe, se trouvait le petit Dolohov. Ce dernier rasait les murs depuis que son oncle était passé en jugement et Harry avait pitié de lui quand il le croisait. Il ne lui avait cependant jamais adressé la parole depuis le début de l’année, n’en ayant pas trouvé l’occasion. Harry l’observa avec davantage d’attention et comprit ce qui l’avait alerté. Doholov était bien au milieu d’un groupe qui s’amusait mais il ne participait pas aux réjouissances, arborant un sourire figé, le regard fixé au sol. Les autres s’adressaient à lui mais il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Jugeant qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Harry se leva pour en avoir le cœur net.

Quand se trouva à deux mètres d’eux, il eut confirmation de son intuition. Le ton de ceux qui s’amusaient était moqueur, méprisant. Il s’avança encore. Un élève l’aperçut et poussa son voisin du coude. Tous tournèrent leur attention vers lui. Ils s’étaient tus mais leurs petits sourires montraient qu’ils s’attendaient à être soutenus dans leur initiative. Alerté par le silence de ses tourmenteurs, Dolohov leva les yeux à son tour. Ce que Harry lut dans le regard de l’enfant le bouleversa. ’ _C’était à ça que je ressemblais que Dudley et ses copains me persécutaient ?_ ’ se demanda-t-il.

Un vague de rage et de rancœur le submergèrent et il inspira profondément pour ne pas céder à la tentation de jeter un maléfice Cuisant sur les apprentis justiciers. Ses sentiments devaient êtres visibles car le jeune Dolohov se recroquevilla sur son siège.

— Vous me dégoûtez, jeta Harry. Six contre un, ça c’est du courage ! De vrais héros, vraiment ! Fichez-moi le camp, la fête est finie !

Ils restèrent une seconde stupéfaits avant de comprendre que c’était bien à eux que Harry s’adressait. Puis ils se levèrent et se dépêchèrent d’obéir. Voyant qu’il avait attiré l’attention de tous les Gryffondor présents, Harry se tourna vers le public et indiqua clairement :

— Si ça vous amuse d’humilier les autres, c’est vous ne valez pas mieux que les Mangemorts. Et ceux qui assistent à ce genre de scènes sans intervenir ne sont que des lâches !

Trop d’élèves à son gré semblaient surpris par sa réaction. D’autres, heureusement, approuvaient son intervention ou se montraient gênés de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Il se tourna vers celui qu’il venait de secourir. Ce dernier le regardait avec un étonnement mêlée de méfiance. Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler son prénom.

— Augustin, dit-il doucement, s’ils recommencent à t’ennuyer d’une façon ou d’une autre, parles-en à McGonagall. Elle est là pour ça, tu sais.

— C’est pas la peine, murmura le jeune garçon. Ils parlaient, c’est tout.

Harry le regarda, consterné. Il se sentait impuissant, hésitant sur la meilleure manière de lui venir en aide sans le faire paraître faible et accentuer son isolement.

— Ça n’en restera pas là, affirma-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il repartit vers sa table. Ginny s’était levée et parlait avec Vicky Frobisher, la préfère de septième année. Cette dernière sortit de la pièce — pour aller raconter ce qui s’était passé à leur responsable de maison, espéra Harry — et Ginny revint vers lui.

— Tu devrais peut-être lui apprendre un ou deux trucs pour se défendre, suggéra-t-elle en désignant de la tête Dolohov qui était resté dans son coin.

— Tu crois que ce que je sais faire est adapté à un gamin de onze ans ? opposa-t-il dubitatif.

— Je pourrais lui montrer mon Chauve-furie, proposa-t-elle. C’est pas trop méchant et c’est bien utile. En attendant qu’il le maîtrise, je peux toujours lui donner deux ou trois bricoles qui viennent du magasin de George, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Que c’est une bonne idée mais il n’est sûrement pas le seul dans son cas.

— Je viens justement de rappeler à Vicky que c’est le boulot des préfets de d’éviter ça. Elle m’a promis d’en parler aux préfets en chef.

**ooOoo**

Un autre débat agitait la société sorcière. Comment garder Azkaban ? Une majorité de sorciers, qui avaient toujours connu les Détraqueurs comme gardien de prison, étaient d’avis de continuer ce système. Mais ceux qui avaient été emprisonnés durant ce que les sorciers commençaient à appeler _l’année des Ténèbres_ avaient une autre vision des choses. Outre leur prise de conscience du caractère inhumain de ces conditions de détention, ils s’étaient également rendu compte que les prisonniers n’étaient pas tous de dangereux criminels. Petits voleurs, trafiquants et autres coupables de délits mineurs se voyaient punis de façon disproportionnée compte tenu de leurs infractions et des voix s’élevèrent pour demander de mettre en place des punitions plus appropriées.

Le Ministre étant très opposé à la réintroduction des Détraqueurs à Azkaban, une commission fut chargée de se renseigner sur les prisons magiques étrangères et de proposer des solutions. Inutile de préciser que les courriers d’Hermione disaient tout le bien qu’elle pensait d’une telle initiative.

Elle confia également à Harry qu’en marge des procès retentissants, une purge était en train de se mettre en place au Ministère, en vu de retirer tout pouvoir et même d’éliminer des services les fonctionnaires qui s’étaient rendus coupables de corruption au cours des années précédentes.

«  _C’est une entreprise de longue haleine_ , se désolait-elle dans ses courriers, _car des systèmes de pot-de-vin et charges fictives grassement rémunérées se sont développés dans tous les services, du fait de l’indulgence à ce sujet des Ministres précédents. Des lois injustes ont été votées sur l’impulsion des plus puissants et des fonctionnaires méritants se sont vus écartés des postes qu’ils auraient dû obtenir aux profits de personnes incompétentes mais ayant des relations. La nomination de Kingsley Shacklebolt,_ concluait-elle _, est la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver._  »

Bien entendu, de telles mesures ne se prenaient pas sans heurts. Ceux qui avaient tout à perdre d’un tel coup de balai firent leur possible pour discréditer le ministre temporaire, espérant le mettre sur la touche avant qu’ait lieu le vote qui devait décider s’il était ou non reconduit de façon plus définitive dans ses fonctions.

Calomnies, remise en cause de son intégrité, accusations de vouloir favoriser «  _ses amis en lieu et place d’employés du Ministère ayant fait leurs preuves_  » furent donnés en pâture aux sorciers par l’intermédiaire de différents journaux. Rita Skeeter était tout à son affaire, se faisant un plaisir de relayer les pires accusations.

Il était vrai que les plus hautes nominations s’étaient faites au bénéfice d’amis de longue date de Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait choisi ceux qu’il connaissait le mieux pour s’assurer de leur moralité. Sturgis Podmore avait été nommé à la tête du département de la Justice magique, Percy à l’organisation internationale du commerce magique, son père au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques et Hestia Jones au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Les tensions politiques étaient à leur comble quand arrivèrent les vacances de Noël.

**ooOoo**

_[i]Le vair est la fourrure du petit-gris (écureuil de Russie)_

 

 _Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR (30 juillet 2007) :_  
Serpentard s’est dilué, ce n’est plus un bastion de sang-purs  
Remus a été tué par Dolohov et Tonks par Bellatrix  
Les Malefoy se sont débrouillés pour se tirer d’affaire (une fois de plus), en utilisant le fait qu’ils avaient aidé Harry (bien que de façon égoïste) à la fin de la bataille.  
L’animosité entre Harry et Drago n’a pas vraiment disparu après la mort de Voldemort. Il y aurait une sorte de rapprochement, parce que Harry sait que Drago détestait être un Mangemort et n’aurait pas tué Dumbledore ; de même, Drago ressent malgré lui de la reconnaissance envers Harry, qui lui a sauvé la vie. Mais une vraie amitié serait impossible. Il s’était passé trop de choses avant la bataille finale.  
Winky s’est un peu calmé sur la Bièreaubeurre  
Le maléfice sur le poste de DCFM à Poudlard a enfin été levé  
La corruption a disparu du Ministère de la Magie et avec Kingsley à sa tête, la discrimination qui avait toujours été latente a été éradiquée.  
Le nouveau Percy amélioré est devenu un haut responsable sous Kingsley.  
Firenze a pu rejoindre les autres centaures. Les autres centaures ont dû reconnaître que les tendances pro-humains de Firenze n’étaient pas honteuses mais honorables.  
Après Poudlard, Hermione a commencé sa carrière au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, où elle a eu un rôle important dans l’amélioration des conditions de vie des elfes de maison et de leurs semblables.


	6. Vacances de Noël

# VI : Vacances de Noël

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 20 au 26 décembre 1998

Quand Harry et Ginny descendirent du train, Molly, Andromeda, Hermione et Ron les attendaient. Mais l’attention de Harry ne fut captée que par la présence de Teddy, vers lequel il se précipita. Le bébé ne fut pas en reste : dès qu’il repéra son parrain, il agita frénétiquement ses bras et ses jambes en poussant des cris d’excitation. Harry le prit contre lui et l’embrassa, le faisant se trémousser de joie. Harry fut surpris de le trouver si changé. Il avait terriblement grandi, sa frimousse était plus expressive et sa chevelure fluorescente était beaucoup plus drue.

Il se sentait étrangement bouleversé. En serrant le petit corps dans ses bras, il se rendit compte de la place que lui et Teddy avaient pris dans la vie l’un de l’autre. Il se sentit à la fois fier et ému par cette nouvelle responsabilité.

— Je ne lui ai jamais vu les cheveux aussi rouges, remarqua Andromeda. Je suppose que c’est l’émotion.

— Il m’a reconnu ! s’extasia Harry. Ça fait pourtant quatre mois qu’on ne s’est pas vus !

— J’ai mis une photo de toi dans sa chambre, expliqua la grand-mère, et je la lui donne à chaque fois que je lui lis tes lettres. Et puis, il a dix mois maintenant, ce n’est plus un nourrisson.

Harry songea qu’elle devait également lui montrer des photographies de ses parents et il se demanda si Teddy était triste de ne plus les voir. L’enfant promenait maintenant avec ravissement ses menottes sur le visage de son parrain. Quand il entreprit de lui mordiller le col, Harry put enfin saluer les autres.

Ron et Hermione avaient, eux aussi, légèrement évolué pendant son absence. Il les trouva mûris. Il détecta chez Molly des rides qu’il ne lui connaissait pas et il lui sembla que l’éclat de sa chevelure s’était estompé. Andromeda avait toujours autant de dignité dans sa tristesse.

Ils retrouvèrent George et Arthur au Terrier. Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son père et étreignit longuement son frère. Teddy ne voulut pas quitter Harry, qui le garda sur ses genoux durant tout le repas et lui donna sa purée puis sa compote. Ginny tenta bien de le remplacer mais le bébé lui opposa un refus sans équivoque qui sembla vexer un peu la jeune fille.

Il y eut un drame quand Andromeda fit mine de le reprendre en fin de soirée pour le ramener chez eux. Finalement, Mrs Weasley suggéra qu’on leur laisse l’enfant pour la nuit et entreprit d’installer un berceau dans la chambre où elle avait installé le jeune homme — l’ancienne chambre des jumeaux.

Harry berça Teddy jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme dans ses bras et le posa avec soulagement dans son petit lit. Sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le bébé se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à hurler.

Harry le reprit, le berça de nouveau jusqu’à ce que les petits yeux se ferment. Harry le recoucha et partit se laver les dents. Il dut revenir dans la chambre en catastrophe, la bouche pleine de dentifrice et terminer ses ablutions avec un bras en moins. Il se contorsionna pour se déshabiller, en expliquant au trouble-fête qu’il était l’heure de dormir. Teddy s’assoupit enfin. Harry le reposa et se coucha. A peine sentit-il le sommeil le gagner, qu’un hurlement désespéré l’obligea à se relever précipitamment.

Après trois autres tentatives infructueuses, Harry se résigna à fourrer l’enfant dans son lit en se demandant comment Andromeda faisait pour tenir le coup.

**ooOoo**

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine le lendemain matin — avec Teddy en grande forme dans les bras —Ron et Ginny lui rendirent son salut d’un air goguenard.

— Harry Potter, quel effet cela fait-il de se retrouver père à dix-huit ans ? demanda Ron dans une bonne imitation de Rita Skeeter.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, sans daigner répondre. Ginny fit preuve de plus de sollicitude :

— Bien dormi ?

— Nan, grogna Harry. Teddy s’est mis en travers toute la nuit. Je me suis réveillé cinq fois avec ses pieds dans la figure.

Sans une once de compassion, les jeunes Weasley éclatèrent de rire. Le petit fautif se montrait, lui aussi, d’excellente humeur. Il gratifia Ginny d’un magnifique sourire édenté et accepta qu’elle lui donne son biberon.

— George n’est pas là ? demanda Harry.

— Non, il est retourné vivre dans son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Ron. Il dîne ici tous les soirs mais il tient à dormir chez lui.

— Et… comment il va ?

— Il s’est enfin remis à la fabrication, indiqua Ron comme si c’était une grande victoire. Jusqu’à maintenant, c’est Charlie qui s’en chargeait. Moi, je m’occupe des commandes et de la vente.

— Charlie va rester encore longtemps ? se renseigna Ginny qui donnait toujours à manger à Teddy.

— Non, je ne pense pas. Il s’est déjà trouvé une place dans une réserve de dragons au nord de l’Ecosse. Il doit l’annoncer aux parents dès qu’il trouvera le bon moment.

— Pour ce genre de nouvelles, il n’y a jamais de bon moment, pronostiqua Ginny.

— Et toi, Ron ? s’enquit Harry. Ça te plaît de faire tout cela ?

— Oui, j’aime bien. C’est sympa la vente. Charlie m’a également montré quelques trucs pour que je puisse assister George dans la création des produits.

— Te voilà casé, alors, sourit Harry. Tu ne comptes pas prendre un appartement, toi aussi ?

Ron se renfrogna :

— Hermione ne paraît pas tellement pressée, avoua-t-il.

— Elle n’a pas envie de se retrouver à s’occuper du linge et des repas de Monsieur, expliqua Ginny. Si tu veux mon avis, mon très cher frère, installe-toi tout seul et apprends à te prendre en charge comme un grand, au lieu de compter sur maman en attendant qu’une autre bonne âme se dévoue. Regarde Harry, il l’a bien compris, lui !

Harry la regarda, incertain de ce qu’il devait comprendre de l’utilisation de son nom dans une telle tirade. Ron, de son côté, s’étouffa :

— Vous comptez vous installer tous les deux ! s’écria-t-il.

— Euh… paniqua Harry, pris de surprise même si, à bien y réfléchir, cette perspective ne lui déplaisait pas.

— C’est un exemple, répondit Ginny, sans paraître remarquer l’émoi de son petit ami. Je veux simplement dire qu’il n’attend pas qu’on lui tienne la main pour s’occuper d’un bébé. Un homme qui n’exige pas de sa compagne qu’elle se charge de toutes les corvées, c’est nettement plus attirant pour une femme.

— Je ne peux pas être partout, se défendit Ron. Je passe mes journées au magasin !

— Et il ne te vient pas à l’idée qu’Hermione pourrait dire la même chose ? Elle travaille dur au Ministère, elle aussi. Tu crois qu’elle va tout laisser tomber pour te préparer de bons petits plats ou faire ta lessive ?

Ron, vexé, dit d’un ton glacé en se levant :

— Il faut que j’y aille, c’est bientôt l’heure de l’ouverture.

— Et ta tasse, tu crois que je vais te la laver ? hurla Ginny sans son dos.

— C’est bon, je m’en charge, indiqua Harry qui, sans remettre en cause le raisonnement de Ginny, trouvait qu’elle l’avait exprimé de façon un peu brusque.

— Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup, lui sourit Ginny quand il passa devant elle pour se rendre à l’évier.

— J’en ai de la chance, se félicita Harry. Et euh… enfin, je veux dire… Tu… cela te dirait de t’installer avec moi ? Après l’école, bien sûr.

— On a le temps d’y penser, répondit Ginny. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire après mes ASPIC.

— Tu n’as pas une idée ? lui demanda-t-il, un brin vexé qu’elle pense à sa carrière alors qu’il lui parlait de leur relation.

— J’avais pensé à médicomage mais mes notes sont un peu justes en botanique, répondit-elle. Auror, cela me plairait bien, aussi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour remarquer que c’était une profession dangereuse mais se retint à temps. Il termina de rincer la vaisselle sale et se retourna pour reprendre sa place à table. Son premier pas l’amena à se heurter à elle car elle s’était avancée juste derrière lui. Il se rattrapa à son épaule et profita du mouvement pour l’embrasser, doucement d’abord, puis plus fiévreusement, malgré le petit Teddy qu’elle tenait toujours dans les bras.

Ils se séparèrent en se souriant tendrement. Le filleul de Harry décida qu’il avait été assez discret et se mit à s’agiter.

— Tu nettoies sa couche et je termine de ranger la cuisine, proposa suavement Ginny en lui tendant l’enfant.

Quand la jeune fille le rejoignit dans le salon, Harry était en train de s’extasier sur la technique de reptation du petit, qui se déplaçait désormais à quatre pattes. Andromeda l’en avait déjà informé par courrier mais il n’avait pas eu le loisir de s’en rendre compte la veille.

— C’est le stade limace, commenta Ginny en s’asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

— Limace ?

— Oui, quand il se traîne par terre en bavant.

— Et c’est quoi le stade suivant ?

— Mordeur fou, quand il fait ses dents.

— Ça promet, soupira Harry.

**ooOoo**

Au grand soulagement de Harry, Teddy avait accepté de rester chez sa grand-mère les soirs suivants, ce qui lui avait permis d’aider Ginny à apprêter la maison pour les festivités de Noël. Ces préparatifs n’amenèrent pas la joie et la bonne humeur des années précédentes. Les blagues incessantes auxquelles les jumeaux les avaient habitués envahissaient douloureusement leur mémoire mais ils eurent cependant à cœur d’égayer un peu le salon.

Ils trouvèrent dans le bois voisin un joli sapin qu’ils décorèrent de rubans rouges et de bougies multicolores — sans oublier de lancer un sort d’ignifugation sur l’arbre. A la demande de Molly, ils placèrent des portraits de Fred, Remus et Nymphadora et de Ted Tonks sur la cheminée, près des cartes de vœux que les habitants du Terrier avaient reçues.

Toute la famille assista au repas de Noël. Fleur était venue avec Bill. Sans doute, s’était-elle résignée à entendre les vocalises de Celesta Moldubec. Hermione était là également — elle remangerait de la dinde le lendemain avec Ron chez ses parents. Il y avait aussi Percy, ainsi qu’Andromeda et Teddy.

Le début de soirée fut un peu morne. Harry songea que, sans les gazouillis de l’enfant, qui alternait les grands discours inarticulés avec de belles démonstrations du mordeur fou, les conversations faussement enjouées auraient été insoutenables. Heureusement, la veillée autour du feu lui réserva plus de plaisir qu’il n’en attendait.

Cela commença par le cadeau pour Ginny. Ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise pour Harry, car c’était lui qui en avait eu l’idée. Il avait sollicité la participation de toute la famille Weasley et demandé à Ron de procéder à l’achat. C’est dans un silence expectatif que la jeune fille avait déballé un présent oblong.

— Ce n’est pas la peine de me faire croire que c’est un balai, commença-t-elle, moi aussi je connais les sorts de distor…

Elle s’interrompit sous le coup de l’émotion. C’était un _Foudre de guerre_ , le balai qu’elle avait admiré avec Harry cinq mois auparavant. Jamais Ginny n’aurait imaginé posséder une telle merveille. Elle resta un long moment à en effleurer le manche aérodynamique, à caresser les brindilles coupées au cordeau et déchiffrer son nom sur la petite plaque en argent, sous le regard attendri de sa famille.

Harry aurait pu le financer tout seul mais il avait voulu donner aux Weasley le plaisir d’offrir à leur petite dernière un cadeau au-dessus de leurs moyens. Les voir tous illuminés par la contemplation du bonheur de Ginny lui prouva que son idée était excellente.

Alors qu’Andromeda complétait le cadeau en offrant à la jeune fille un joli nécessaire à balai, Harry découvrit la dernière mode Weasley — le col était en V, cette année. Il remercia poliment Molly et Arthur l’informa :

— Tu as un autre cadeau dans le jardin.

— C’est surtout de la part d’Arthur, précisa Mrs Weasley d’un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri. Mais je sais que cela te fera très plaisir.

Le sourire de Ron persuada Harry de se dépêcher d’ouvrir la porte. Elle était juste sur le perron, rutilante, le cuir satiné, les chromes étincelants, prête à être chevauchée.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour la récupérer ? demanda Harry à Mr Weasley.

— Elle était dans mon jardin, expliqua Andromeda. En plusieurs morceaux mais on a tout retrouvé.

— Elle vole toujours ? s’enquit Harry.

— Bien sûr, assura Arthur.

Un coup de coude de sa femme lui fit ajouter précipitamment :

— Mais c’est contraire à la loi de s’en servir.

— T’as entendu ? ajouta malicieusement Ron. Tâche de ne pas te faire prendre.

Harry était fou de joie. Il prit Teddy des bras de sa grand-mère et le posa sur la selle :

— Hey, Teddy, ça te ferait plaisir de faire un tour sur la moto de ton cousin Sirius ?

— Pas ce soir, interdit fermement Mrs Weasley. La Brigade des Pères Noël est de sortie et le Ministère est sans doute en patrouille pour les calmer.

— La Brigade des Pères Noël ? s’étonna Harry.

— Des sorciers qui veulent faire rêver les petits Moldus, dit Hermione d’un ton pincé, toujours parfaitement imperméable au rêve et à l’irrationnel.

— L’année dernière, ils ont distribué des petites médailles qui représentaient un éclair, se rappela Charlie.

Même George ne put retenir un sourire à cette évocation. Les pensées de Harry dérivèrent en direction de sa précédente veillée de Noël. Il revit Godric’s Hollow enneigé et le monument à la mémoire de ses parents. L’air rêveur d’Hermione lui apprit qu’elle aussi était revenue un an en arrière.

Tout le monde rentra ensuite pour entendre la prestation de Celestina Moldubec.

**ooOoo**

Le 25 décembre s’écoula sereinement. Ron partit festoyer chez les Granger et les autres membres de la famille se reposèrent et se régalèrent avec les restes de la veille. Ginny essaya son balai tandis que Mr Weasley montrait à Harry comment utiliser sa nouvelle monture. Ils firent une belle promenade sur les petites routes de campagne et se risquèrent même à un léger survol de la clairière qui servait de terrain de Quidditch à la famille.

Quand Harry rentra dans la cabane à balai pour y entreposer son engin, Ginny était en train d’y déposer son _Foudre de guerre_. Il ressortit, lança un _Accio_ pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin et revint vers elle en lui tendit un petit paquet :

— Tiens, c’est pour toi.

— Oh, Harry, tu m’as déjà beaucoup gâtée. Je sais que le balai c’est ton idée.

— C’est pas grand-chose mais c’est juste de moi, insista-t-il.

— J’espère que ce n’est pas pour acheter mes faveurs, le taquina Ginny.

Tandis que Harry l’assurait de la pureté de ses intentions, la jeune fille découvrit son présent. C’était une boite de Fondants du Chaudron.

— Oh, j’adore ça, s’exclama Ginny tout en enfournant une friandise dans sa bouche. Merci, mon chéri !

Il n’avait pas tenté d’acheter ses faveurs mais il pensa avoir droit à un baiser quand même. Elle ne fit d’ailleurs pas de difficulté à le lui accorder. Il n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point il aimait le chocolat.

**ooOoo**

Ce fut Charlie qui brisa la trêve de Noël le lendemain, en annonçant que c’était sa dernière semaine de travail à la boutique.

— Comment ça ? demanda sa mère interloquée.

— Je commence le deux janvier dans une réserve de dragons au large de la mer des Hébrides, lui confia Charlie.

— Mais… et le magasin ?

— C’est bon, maman, intervint George. Ron se débrouille comme un chef et on peut très bien s’en sortir tous les deux.

— Mais pourquoi dois-tu partir si loin ? se désola Mrs Weasley.

— Enfin, maman, les Hébrides c’est en Ecosse, c’est pas au bout du monde. On peut transplaner sans problème pour faire le trajet.

— Tu restes habiter ici, alors !

— Non, pas question. On doit être sur place pendant la nuit, cela fait partie de mon travail.

— Mais…

— Maman, l’interrompit Charlie en la prenant dans ses bras, je viendrais vous voir régulièrement, c’est promis. J’ai refusé une place en Patagonie pour ne pas trop m’éloigner de vous. Tu me verras aussi souvent que Bill.

Mrs Weasley laissa tomber ses épaules en signe de défaite.

— C’est dangereux, les dragons, tenta-t-elle encore.

— Moins que de fabriquer les inventions de George, assura Ron. Mais moi je reste au Terrier, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, en voyant sa mère ouvrir la bouche.

— D’accord, se rendit-elle. Je vais m’occuper de ta malle, Charlie.

**ooOoo**

Une fois les trois frères Weasley partis travailler, Ginny et Harry s’empressèrent de s’éloigner de Molly, sachant qu’inquiétude ou contrariété s’exprimait souvent chez elle sous forme de folie ménagère. Ils décidèrent de s’éclipser pour faire un duel d’attrapeurs. Harry avait l’intention d’emprunter le balai de Ron car le sien était resté à Poudlard. Ils mettaient leur manteau quand ils entendirent Mrs Weasley grommeler dans le salon :

— Ça alors ! Comment ose-t-elle ! C’est une honte ! Comment peut-on écrire une chose pareille !

— Qu’est ce qu’il y a, maman ? s’inquiéta Ginny en entrant dans la pièce où se tenait sa mère.

— C’est cette… cette… mégère de Rita Skeeter !

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle a encore écrit ? demanda Harry.

— Mon pauvre chéri ! lui répondit Molly, faisant grimacer le jeune homme qui comprit qu’il était question de lui. Mais personne ne va croire un tel ramassis de sottise, ajouta-t-elle comme pour atténuer le choc.

Harry lui prit le journal des mains et entreprit de lire l’article incriminé à haute voix :

_Harry Potter, l’anti-Héros_

_Harry Potter est considéré aujourd’hui comme le sauveur du monde magique. On en parle comme d’un puissant sorcier. Il aurait terrassé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tel un_ Glanmore Peakes [i] _des temps modernes. Qu’en est-il réellement ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui nous a débarrassé de ce puissant mage noir ?_

 _Il semble bien que non et c’est d’ailleurs lui-même qui l’affirme. Dans une émission radiophonique, interrogé par un pantin complaisant, le grand Harry Potter a avoué qu’il n’avait en aucun cas battu son adversaire. ’_ Ce n’est qu’un acte d’ancienne magie, accompli par ma mère’ _, a-t-il déclaré avant de préciser :’_ Vous-savez-Qui a été victime de son propre maléfice _’. Si le héros admet avoir été un simple réceptacle de la magie maternelle, qu’a-t-il alors de si particulier, si on met de côté sa tendance à se faire régulièrement remarquer ? Il semble bien que nous soyons confrontés à un imposteur, bénéficiant d’une gloire acquise à peu de frais._

— Un imposteur fulmina Mrs Weasley. A peu de frais ! Et qui a reçu par trois fois l’Avada Kedavra de ce monstre, hein ?

 _Se retrouver au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, ne devoir sa survie qu’à une chance insensée semble être le seul talent qu’on puisse lui attribuer_ , reprit Harry d’une voix neutre. _Selon ses propres termes, la regrettée Lily Potter est morte d’avoir voulu le sauver. Le brillant Cédric Diggory a payé de sa vie la participation irrégulière de Harry Potter au tournoi des Trois sorciers. Combien de sorciers sont-ils tombés à Poudlard en attendant que Potter mette enfin en œuvre la protection qui lui avait été confiée ?_

— Comment ose-t-elle te reprocher les morts de Poudlard ? grogna Mrs Weasley, toujours écumante de rage.

_Non content de se pavaner en se prévalant d’exploits usurpés, notre jeune prodige se complaît à semer le trouble dans nos esprits. Sa dernière lubie consiste à chanter les louanges d’un Mangemort notoire dont le sadisme s’est exercé sans limite sur nos enfants l’année passée. Le triste personnage aurait rejoint les rangs du mage noir à la demande d’Albus Dumbledore, personnage contestable s’il en est. Ensuite, il aurait apporté de l’aide à notre prétendu sauveur. Mais quelle aide, puisque nous venons d’établir que le célèbre Potter n’a rien fait ?_

— Prétendu sauveur ! éructa Molly.

 _Le fabulateur a bien essayé de faire croire qu’il accomplissait des actes essentiels, pendant sa longue disparition_ , continua Harry impassible _. Quelles actions ? On n’en saura rien, notre_ _Uric le Follingue **[ii]** se retranche derrière le secret dont la magie noire doit être entourée. Il semble qu’il se soit contenté de se terrer dans le trou le plus profond qu’il ait trouvé pendant que nous subissions les exactions du régime des Ténèbres. Il est triste de penser que celui qu’on présentait alors comme figure de proue de la résistance se soit en réalité désintéressé du sort de ceux qui se croyaient ses amis._

— Et que faisait cette peste, à part cautionner ce régime ? tempêta Molly.

_Le lecteur l’aura compris. Chaque déclaration de l’arrogant blanc-bec doit être examinée avec défiance. Ceux qui le soutiennent envers et contre tout sont sans doute sympathiques dans leur fidélité mais manquent singulièrement de jugement, à moins qu’ils ne soient tout simplement de mauvaise foi._

_Rita Skeeter_

_A paraître demain :_ Rogue : Ange ou crapule ?

Harry, songeur, reposa le journal sur la table.

— Comment peut-on faire paraître de telles sottises ! explosa Mrs Weasley. Je vais tout de suite écrire à la Gazette pour résilier notre abonnement. Et je vais leur dire ma façon de penser.

Harry et Ginny la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils l’avaient rarement vue aussi en colère. Même le jour de la bataille, devant Bellatrix Lestrange, sa rage contrôlée et canalisée ne les avait pas autant impressionnés. Elle avait le teint écarlate, les gestes saccadés et des étincelles rouges sortaient de sa baguette.

Harry n’appréciait pas vraiment se faire injurier par voie de presse mais il mit son agacement de côté pour parer au plus pressé :

— Mrs Weasley, dit-il d’un ton apaisant, ce qu’écrit cette femme ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je sais ce que j’ai fait et mes amis aussi. Pensez-vous que ceux qui sont venus à Poudlard vont croire de pareilles sottises ? L’opinion des autres m’indiffère complètement. Je n’ai pas fait cela pour la gloire mais parce que j’étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Si un autre l’avait pu, je lui aurais volontiers cédé ma célébrité. Laissons-la dire, ce qu’elle écrit n’a aucune importance. Comme dirait le professeur Dumbledore, tant qu’on me laisse — Harry fit une pause pour trouver ce qui comptait autant pour lui que la carte de Chocogrenouille pour son directeur — jouer au Quidditch et passer mes ASPIC, cela m’est parfaitement égal.

— Mais quand même…

— Nous avons mieux à faire que de parler d’elle, trancha Harry. Moi j’ai prévu de faire une course de balai avec Ginny et c’est ce que je vais faire. Ne lui donnez pas plus d’importance qu’elle n’en mérite, conclut-il, en entraînant son amie vers le jardin.

Au passage, il prit le journal. Dans la cour, il le posa dans la neige et y mit le feu, ce qui lui causa une grande satisfaction. Les bruits qui venaient de la maison laissèrent penser que le Terrier allait subir un nettoyage de printemps et même d’automne, de façon anticipée.

— N’empêche qu’il y a des Chauve-furies qui se perdent, grommela Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d’aller faire un tour au siège de la Gazette pour leur apprendre à mieux contrôler leurs publications.

Nonobstant toute l’affection qu’il avait pour elle, Harry songea, que dans cette situation, Ginny ne lui était pas d’un grand secours :

— Ginny, je t’en prie, cela ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Allez, montre-moi que tu mérites ton balai, lui lança-t-il en libérant le Vif d’or.

Après s’être mesurés plusieurs fois de suite — le _Foudre de Guerre_ était tellement rapide et maniable que Ginny souffla la petite balle dorée sous le nez de Harry à deux reprises — ils se réfugièrent dans la cabane de jardin, préférant ne pas affronter Molly. Pendant que Ginny astiquait son balai avec un soin maniaque, Harry se demanda s’il éprouvait ou non le sublime détachement qu’il avait affecté devant les deux femmes.

Tout compte fait, oui. Il n’avait pas Rita en haute estime et ce qu’elle écrivait ne le touchait pas. A vrai dire, il avait craint bien pire après l’attaque qu’il lui avait portée lors de l’interview radiophonique. Il avait pris l’habitude des regards en coin et, après tout, qu’avait-il à faire de l’estime de ceux qui pouvaient se laisser abuser par une plume aussi vitriolée ?

Les jeunes gens abordèrent brièvement Molly, qui lançait sort de récurage sur sort de récurage, pour prétendre avoir été invités à déjeuner par Andromeda, avant de sauter dans la cheminée. Ce mensonge éhonté se transforma en réalité, vu qu’ils s’incrustèrent chez la grand-mère de Teddy juste avant midi.

Andromeda aussi avait lu la Gazette mais s’abstint de tout commentaire à cet égard, ce que Harry apprécia. Il vit Ginny jeter des regards furibonds vers l’exemplaire du journal qui traînait sur une desserte mais elle n’osa aborder le sujet. Quand ils pointèrent prudemment le bout de leur nez dans le salon des Weasley, Hermione s’y trouvait, parlant avec Molly. En approchant, Harry vit qu’elle avait à la main l’incontournable journal, qui semblait être au centre de la conversation.

— Fais pas cette tête, lui dit Harry. On s’en fiche ce qu’elle raconte, cette vieille chouette !

— Il ne s’agit pas de toi, répliqua sèchement Hermione, mais de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Pardon ?

— Tu as lu la dernière phrase ?

— Oui et alors ?

— ’ _Ceux qui le soutiennent envers et contre tout sont sans doute sympathiques dans leur fidélité mais manquent singulièrement de jugement, à moins qu’ils ne soient simplement de mauvaise foi’,_ cita Hermione. Cela vise personnellement le Ministre. Elle tente de le déconsidérer. Aujourd’hui elle te décrédibilise, demain elle enfonce le clou en montrant que tu dis n’importe quoi à propos de Rogue — ce que la majorité des sorciers sont prêts à croire — et après-demain, elle rappelle que Kingsley fait partie de ceux qui se sont battus en ton nom. Tu ne t’es pas demandé pourquoi elle écrit ce torchon aujourd’hui et pas juste après ton passage chez Lee ?

— Euh, non, admit Harry qui en avait seulement été soulagé à l’époque.

— C’est parce que la désignation d’un Ministre titulaire a lieu dans dix jours.

— Elle est contre Kingsley ?

— C’est même pas sûr. Je pense qu’elle est contre tout ce qui est droit et honnête et qu’elle se complait dans la boue.

Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n’avait pas vu Hermione aussi remontée. La situation devait être grave.

— Que se passera-t-il Kingsley n’est pas désigné ? Qui le sera à la place ?

— Silvian Dunstan. Cherche pas, tu ne le connais pas. D’ailleurs, peu importe, c’est juste une marionnette sans envergure, manipulée par les plus riches et les plus influents, comme les fois précédentes. Et cette influence nuisible, c’est précisément celle que Kingsley veut réduire au Ministère.

— Comment ça se passe ? demanda Harry. Qui désigne le ministre de la Magie ?

— Il est désigné par le Magenmagot et les Conseils des guildes, récita Ron.

— le Conseil des guildes ? s’étonna Harry.

— Tous les métiers sont constitués en guildes, lesquels ont des représentants qui forment ce conseil. Leur rôle est de contrôler les bonnes pratiques du métier et de discuter avec le Ministère des décrets à prendre les concernant. Et tous les cinq ans, ils siègent avec le Magenmagot pour désigner le ministre de la Magie.

— Et tu crois qu’ils ne vont pas reconduire Kingsley ?

— Concernant les juges du Magenmagot, nous pensons qu’une partie est achetée par nos opposants et voteront contre nous. Pour les autres, certains sont acquis à nos idées mais pas tous. Côté guildes, ils sont souvent très sensibles à l’opinion publique. Il ne faudrait pas que la Gazette rende Kingsley trop impopulaire…

— Et Kingsley, comment il s’y prend pour récupérer des voix, lui ? demanda Ginny.

— C’est notre point faible, reconnut Hermione. Il se refuse d’acheter les juges du Magenmagot avec de l’or ou des promesses de poste, pas plus qu’il ne veut marchander des réformes qui avantageraient telle ou telle guilde. La grande force de Kingsley, c’est toi, Harry. Tu as une bonne image auprès des sorciers et Kingsley a toujours appelé à résister en ton nom quand il parlait à _Potterveille_. Si on fait croire que tu t’es moqué des gens, la position de King sera très compromise.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il pensait être redevenu un simple écolier, et voilà qu’on lui expliquait qu’il était encore et toujours un enjeu politique. Il sentit l’agacement le gagner.

— Mais on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ! lança-t-il. Je ne veux pas faire de politique, je veux juste passer mes ASPIC !

— Si tu es Auror, les ordres que tu recevras dépendront directement de la personne qui sera au poste de Ministre, lui signifia vertement Hermione. Mais qu’est ce que tu crois ? Quand Fudge était au gouvernement, on les a envoyés arrêter Dumbledore. Quand Scrimgeour était Ministre, ils arrêtaient des soi-disant Mangemorts sans aucune preuve, histoire de montrer que le Ministère était actif. Et l’année dernière, ils arrêtaient des gens juste parce qu’ils avaient des parents moldus. La politique nous concerne tous, Harry. Enfin, je croyais que tu l’avais compris !

— Oui mais c’est mon nom à moi qui est utilisé.

— C’est comme ça, on n’y peut rien. Alors arrête de te lamenter et réfléchissons sur ce que nous pouvons faire pour réparer ce gâchis.

En voyant la mine farouche de ses trois femmes préférées, Harry se dit que si Rita Skeeter avait voulu lui empoisonner la vie, elle avait bien réussi.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR (30 juillet 2007) :_  
J’imagine que Rita Skeeter s’est empressée d’écrire une biographie de Harry après sa victoire contre Voldemort. Un quart de vérité, trois quarts à jeter à la poubelle.  
Harry va tenter de réhabiliter Rogue], ce qui n’aurait pas empêché Rita Skeeter d’écrire « Rogue : Ange ou Crapule ? »

 

[i] _Glanmore Peakes_   _: (1677-1761) Célèbre pour avoir tué le serpent de mer de Cromer. (Carte de Chocogrenouille)_

[ii] _Uric le Follingue_ _(Moyen-âge, dates inconnues) : Magicien très original, célèbre pour la méduse qu’il portait comme chapeau. Personne ne sait s’il fut à dessein le sorcier le plus insolite de tous les temps ou si cela vint naturellement. (Carte de Chocogrenouille)_


	7. Dure saison pour Harry

# VII : Dure saison pour Harry

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 26 décembre 1998 au 18 avril 1999

Durant le dîner, l’article maudit fut l’unique sujet de conversation. Hermione était soucieuse, les Weasley indignés et Harry aurait bien aimé qu’on parle d’autre chose. Ron était outré qu’on mette en doute leur aventure et le rôle de Harry dans la défaite de Voldemort. Il proposait des vengeances plus improbables les unes que les autres quand George l’interrompit pour lui demander :

— Dis, Ron, et si on faisait des plumes qui n’écrivent que des injures et qui signent systématiquement ’ _Rita Skeeter, plus bête et méchante, tu meurs !_ ’

Il y eut un moment de silence ébahi, alors que tous les convives prenaient le temps de savourer ce miracle. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son jumeau, George proposait un nouveau produit pour les farces et attrapes.

— Super idée ! s’enthousiasma finalement Ron. Ouais, génial !

— Il suffira de reprendre les _’plumes à réplique cinglante’_ et de modifier un peu le sortilège, réfléchit George.

— Et on l’appellera ’ _Plume vipérine_ ’, compléta Ron. _’A glisser dans le plumier de vos camarades’._

— On s’y met dès demain.

Les Weasley couvèrent leur miraculé d’un regard amusé et soulagé à la fois. Harry songea que si Rita savait qu’elle avait fait une bonne action ce jour là, elle se sentirait déshonorée.

**ooOoo**

Dès le lendemain midi, Hermione était de retour au Terrier.

— Nous avons eu une petite réunion, Kingsley et moi. J’ai envisagé avec lui les différentes manières de convaincre le Conseil des guildes de le soutenir. Nous en avons conclu que le plus efficace serait de se montrer dans les lieux publics et de s’intéresser à la vie des sorciers. C’est comme ça que Fudge a obtenu son poste.

— Et Shacklebolt veut faire pareil ? s’étonna Harry.

— Promettre le changement ne sera pas un argument de campagne suffisant, soupira Hermione. Ça fait peur aux gens. Dis-toi que Kingsley n’aime pas davantage que toi l’idée de serrer des mains.

La formulation de la phrase éveilla la méfiance de Harry.

— Comment ça, ’ _que moi_ ’ ?

— Tu iras avec lui.

— Ah non, jamais de la vie, dit Harry le plus fermement possible.

— Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber Kingsley ! s’indigna Ginny.

— Pas question que j’aille faire le guignol et me pavaner dans les rues, assura Harry buté.

Il songea que s’il faisait ça, Rogue le traiterait encore d’orgueilleux… juste avant de se rappeler que Rogue était mort. Un instant désarçonné, il perdit le fil de la discussion. Lorsqu’il s’intéressa à nouveau à ce qui se disait, Ginny semblait toujours plaider pour qu’il se donne en spectacle. Encore sous le choc de ses pensées, il la rabroua :

— Et depuis quand tu t’intéresses à la politique, toi ?

— Tout le monde n’est pas aussi bouché que toi, lui rétorqua-t-elle aussi sec.

— Allons, mes enfants, intervint Molly alarmée.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Finalement Harry murmura :

— Désolé, Ginny.

— Harry, lui assura Hermione, on comprend très bien ce que tu ressens. Cela ne plaît à personne. Mais il faut en passer par là, c’est tout.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, Harry, crispé et embarrassé à la fois, déambulait sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce dernier semblait plus à l’aise que lui mais pas davantage ravi de la situation. Ils avaient commencé par prendre une Bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur. Tom le barman avait refusé de faire payer Harry et Kingsley avait offert la tournée générale pour tous les sorciers présents.

Ensuite, ils avaient lentement remonté la rue en faisant diverses petites emplettes : brillant à chaudron, poudre d’armoise, Miam’hibou, peigne à balai, rouleaux de parchemin, un livre sur les dragons, un chapeau pour Kingsley, une petite lampe ancienne, ainsi que des pétards du Dr Flibustes. Ils avaient également admiré les chouettes postales et gratouillé le ventre des boursoufs. Après ça, ils étaient allés manger une glace, saluer les Gobelins à Gringotts, pris un thé ou un sandwich dans différents cafés, serré la main des journalistes dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier — heureusement Rita Skeeter n’était pas là —, salué le vieil Ollivander et s’était fait offrir les premières _Plumes vipérines_ par Ron aux Sorciers facétieux.

Ce faisant, ils avaient serré d’innombrables mains et admis qu’il y avait beaucoup de choses à améliorer au Ministère. Ils avaient tapoté la tête des enfants et Harry avait réalisé avec stupéfaction que certaines mères avaient l’aberrante conviction que sa main prémunissait contre le mauvais œil. Il se demanda ce qu’en pensait la rationnelle Hermione qui s’était mêlée à la foule pour évaluer leur prestation. A sa grande répugnance, il fut également obligé de signer des autographes. Il s’en acquitta de mauvaise grâce, faisant d’informes gribouillis sur les divers supports qu’on lui tendait. Pendant que Harry jouait les utilités et recevait des félicitations pour ses hauts faits, Kingsley répondait aux questions concernant son programme politique.

Quand ils revinrent enfin au Terrier, Harry s’effondra sur le canapé, épuisé.

— Tu as été très bien Harry, le félicita Hermione. Essaie juste d’être un peu plus souriant demain à Pré-au-Lard.

— Je hais Rita Skeeter ! lui répondit farouchement Harry. Sans cette saleté d’article…

— Au moins, il nous a donné l’idée de contre-attaquer. Nous étions trop confiants, je pense, tempéra Hermione.

— N’oubliez pas de lui envoyer un mot de remerciement quand vous serez élu, Kingsley, suggéra Ginny sardonique.

— Merci beaucoup, Harry, dit Shacklebolt. Tu es sûre qu’il doit venir demain ? demanda-t-il à Hermione. Il en a déjà beaucoup fait.

— Ne vous en faites pas, il aura récupéré d’ici là, répondit Hermione sans pitié.

— T’es pire que Rita, gémit Harry. Est-ce que je serais encore obligé de signer des autographes ?

— T’as qu’à signer ’ _Rita Skeeter_ ’, lui conseilla Ginny impitoyable.

**ooOoo**

Après Pré-au-Lard, on visita Ste Mangouste. Harry en était arrivé à compter les jours qui le séparaient de son retour à Poudlard. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une semaine pût être aussi longue. Chaque matin, Hermione arrivait avec toute la presse sorcière. Harry refusait tout net d’éplucher les journaux, hormis Balai Magazine et — mais très discrètement — Sorcier viril. Il n’écoutait que distraitement les commentaires de son amie. Ensuite, elle lui exposait le programme de la journée.

Lui qui avait espéré avoir des moments privilégiés avec Ginny, il la voyait encore moins qu’à Poudlard, vu qu’il passait ses rares moments de loisirs avec Teddy dans les bras. Harry avait même envisagé de se glisser dans la chambre de sa dulcinée une fois tout le monde au lit. Il aurait bien aimé un petit câlin, en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu car il n’avait pas follement envie de séduire la jeune fille avec ses parents de l’autre côté de la cloison. Mais il craignit que Ginny ne se méprenne sur ses intentions et le mette dehors avant qu’il ne s’explique, sans compter qu’il redoutait un peu la réaction de Mrs Weasley si elle l’apprenait. Bref, il renonça à ce réconfort. Heureusement, prise de pitié, Ginny lui tenait fréquemment la main durant les rares moments où il était au Terrier, ignorant le regard un peu moqueur de ses frères.

Le réveillon du nouvel an fut un cauchemar. De longue date, il avait été prévu de faire une grande réception dans l’atrium du Ministère, à laquelle seraient conviés tous ceux qui s’étaient distingués pendant la guerre, qu’il s’agisse des combattants de Poudlard ou de ceux — fonctionnaires ou simples sorciers— qui s’étaient rebellés contre l’ancien système en aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tous devaient recevoir une décoration officielle. Harry devait s’y rende avec les Weasley pour y recevoir son ordre de Merlin de première classe. Dans ces conditions déjà, il n’avait pas envie d’y aller.

Mais on imagina pire encore. Le programme et le protocole furent modifiés à la dernière minute : Harryl dut recevoir les invités au côté du Ministre et agrafer lui-même les médailles sur les robes des héros. Il croisa le directeur de Poudlard et ses professeurs, entrevit rapidement Neville et ses autres amis sans avoir l’occasion de leur parler en privé. Il échangea un sourire triste avec les Weasley quand ils défilèrent les uns après les autres pour recevoir leur ordre et la médaille posthume de Fred. Pendant que les autres s’empiffraient au somptueux buffet, son propre estomac criait famine car il était trop occupé à serrer des mains et à se faire présenter d’illustres inconnus pour aller piocher dans les petits fours.

Vers minuit, il en était à songer avec nostalgie aux réveillons solitaires qu’il avait passés dans son placard chez les Dursley.

**ooOoo**

Heureusement, même les pires moments ont une fin et Harry retourna à Poudlard avec soulagement. Evidemment, l’intérêt des élèves pour sa personne, qui avait commencé à s’amenuiser au mois de décembre, connut un regain d’activité. Tout en maudissant Rita et les bonnes idées d’Hermione, Harry filait dans les couloirs, l’œil rivé sur sa destination, feignant de ne pas entendre les chuchotements. A la fin de la première matinée de cours, alors qu’Harry se pressait de retrouver Ginny dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Hagrid le rattrapa dans le Hall d’entrée.

— Harry ! Un hibou vient d’arriver pour toi.

Harry regarda l’animal et reconnut le grand-duc d’Andromeda. Soudain inquiet, il s’empressa de récupérer le message. Elle l’informait que Teddy avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, se réveillant toutes les demi-heures en pleurs. Manifestement, il ne se remettait pas du départ de son parrain. Harry pouvait-il lui faire parvenir un vêtement imprégné de son odeur ?

Harry n’hésita pas. Il déboutonna sa robe d’uniforme, ôta le tee-shirt qu’il portait en dessous — ignorant les regards intrigués des élèves qui passaient à proximité — et l’enveloppa dans le parchemin qu’il venait de recevoir. Il fit tenir le tout à grand coup de sorts de ficelage et confia le paquet au messager.

Le lendemain, le grand-duc revint apportant des nouvelles rassurantes. Teddy ne s’était réveillé que trois fois la nuit précédente et ne quittait plus son nouveau doudou. Il appréciait beaucoup le Vif d’or animé qui se promenait dessus et suivait le dessin des yeux quand il n’était pas en train de mordiller le tissu.

Soulagé, Harry allait en faire part à Ginny quand cette dernière, qui s’était jetée sur la Gazette du sorcier, s’écria :

— Harry, on a gagné !

— Gagné quoi ?

— Enfin, Harry, tu as oublié que la nomination du nouveau Ministre a eu lieu hier après-midi ?

— Kingsley est passé ?

— Ouiiii ! De justesse mais il est passé !

Harry savoura sa joie en lisant l’article de journal, puis la lettre triomphante qu’Hermione lui avait envoyée. Elle le félicitait et lui assurait que grâce à lui un nouveau monde sorcier allait naître. Harry espéra qu’on ne compterait pas trop sur lui pour initier les changements. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas l’âme d’un politique.

Alors qu’il se rendait à son premier cours avec Ginny, il lui résuma le message d’Andromeda à propos de son filleul. Quand il précisa que le bébé adorait le motif mouvant du vêtement, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

— Tu lui as envoyé le tee-shirt que je t’ai offert pour Noël ?

— Oui, je le portais hier.

— Eh bien ça fait plaisir ! Je te fais un cadeau et il sert maintenant de bavoir à Teddy.

Elle partit brusquement, le laissant en arrière dans couloir.

— T’inquiète ! le rassura Dean qui était juste derrière lui. Avec les filles, on ne fait jamais rien de bien.

Heureusement, il y eut un entraînement de Quidditch le soir même. Ginny oublia tous ses griefs quand elle fit une démonstration des capacités de son nouveau balai aux membres de l’équipe. Ces derniers, remarqua Harry, étaient partagés entre émerveillement et jalousie. En mettant pied à terre, la jeune fille sauta au cou de Harry, exaltée par son vol et emplie de reconnaissance envers celui qui avait rendu possible un tel enivrement.

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry descendit à la cuisine pour dire un petit bonjour à Kreattur. Il eut la surprise de le trouver avec un ordre de Merlin — troisième classe — sur la poitrine. Il réalisa un peu tard que seuls les sorciers avaient été décorés au Ministère.

— Quand as-tu reçu ta médaille ? demanda Harry.

— Le chef des sorciers est venu la remettre deux jours avant la fin de l’année, dit fièrement Kreattur.

Harry comprit que Kingsley aurait mis sa nomination en péril s’il avait fait venir des créatures magiques à Londres pour les honorer avec les sorciers. Cela laissa un goût amer au Survivant. Il félicita chaleureusement les elfes et serra la main à chacun d’eux, avec plus de cœur qu’il ne l’avait fait le soir du réveillon. Puis il alla écrire à Hermione.

 _’Je sais que c’est injuste_ , convint-elle dans sa réponse, _mais nous ne pouvions faire autrement. Rappelle-toi que ce n’est pas par goût du pouvoir que Kingsley se donne autant de mal pour rester en place mais dans l’espoir d’améliorer leur statut futur._

_Il a vraiment fait son possible pour féliciter tous les participants de la bataille de Poudlard malgré l’étroite marge de manœuvres dont il dispose. Le 30 décembre, il a décoré les elfes de Poudlard dans la Grande Salle et il est allé dans la forêt Interdite pour remercier officiellement les Centaures. Il s’est incliné devant Bane qui en paru satisfait_

_Dis-toi que c’est à la mesure de ces restrictions que nous évaluons ce qui nous reste à faire et que personne, à part nous, ne fera. Quand je vois le chemin encore à parcourir, j’en ai le vertige !_

Harry ne s’était pas senti très réconforté par ce message.

**ooOoo**

De temps en temps, Harry et Ginny arrivaient à trouver un moment de libre entre leurs différentes obligations et à échapper à l’attention de leurs camarades et de Rusard. Ils se réfugiaient dans une salle que Harry avait découvert en cherchant un passage qui n’existait plus depuis le l’été précédent. Elle était très discrète — sa porte était dissimulée sous une tapisserie — et correspondait à leur besoin : elle était dotée d’une petite fenêtre qui leur permettait d’avoir un peu de lumière et d’un mobilier composé d’espèces de poufs sur lesquels ils se blotissaient l’un contre l’autre assez confortablement.

Loin des regards indiscrets ils s’y embrassaient — beaucoup — et parlaient — un peu. Un jour qu’ils avaient réussi à s’isoler peu après les vacances de Noël, Harry demanda :

— Cela t’a servi de connaître des passages secrets grâce à tes frères, l’année dernière ?

— Et comment ! J’ai réussi à échapper plusieurs fois à Rusard et aux Carrows quand je transportais des tracts interdits avec Luna.

— Moi qui te croyais en sécurité ici, fit remarquer Harry d’une voix désenchantée.

— Oui mes parents aussi. En septembre, j’aurais bien aimé rester avec eux car j’avais peur de ne plus jamais les revoir si je partais. Mais ils voulaient me mettre en sécurité, alors ils ont été intraitables. Les pauvres, ils ont dû se faire un sang d’encre quand ils ont découvert que Rogue avait été nommé directeur et que deux Mangemorts étaient devenus professeurs.

— Les Carrows t’ont fait du mal ?

— Pas trop. J’ai pas eu de Doloris, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète. J’ai eu des claques et des coups de pied mais Madame Pomfresh m’a arrangé ça en un coup de baguette. C’est Neville qui a le plus pris.

— Et Rogue, il était comment ?

— Avec le recul, c’est vrai qu’il n’était pas si terrible. On ne le voyait pas tellement vu qu’il enseignait plus. Le plus dur, c’est les règlements qu’il a laissés passer. On se croyait revenus au temps d’Ombrage : tous les clubs ont été dissous, on sentait que les profs étaient surveillés. Il suffisait de se plaindre des règles ou de montrer de la solidarité envers une personne en disgrâce pour se ramasser une retenue ou une punition. Là, c’était pire que les colles avec Rogue : j’ai dû me promener toute une journée avec un écriteau sur lequel il était marqué «  _traître à son sang_  ». Neville a eu ses oreille allongée comme celle d’un âne pendant deux jours, Luna a été frappée d’un sort de mutisme une semaine… tu vois le genre.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit Harry bouleversé. Je ne savais pas que c’était aussi dur.

— Dans un sens, je préférais ça. Au moins, j’avais l’impression de participer d’être en phase avec ma famille. Beaucoup d’élèves en début d’année se fichaient bien de savoir qui était à la tête du Ministère mais ils ont vite compris ce que cela voulait dire d’avoir les Mangemorts au pouvoir. Alors il y a eu un incroyable rapprochement, discret mais bien réel. Neville, moi et Luna, on a reçu des mots d’encouragement de plein d’élèves qu’on ne connaissait pas spécialement. Un jour, Owen Harper a même menti pour me couvrir.

Harry en fut surpris. Harper était de leur année chez les Serpentards. Comme il était attrapeur, Harry avait tendance à le considérer avant tout comme un adversaire et il ne l’aurait jamais imaginé lutter discrètement contre les Mangemorts.

— Au moins, quand tes parents t’ont gardée avec eux après les vacances de Pâques, on ne pouvait plus te faire de mal.

— Ouais et je me suis retrouvée coincée entre maman angoissée et tante Muriel absolument insupportable. J’ai failli devenir folle. J’avais plus rien d’autre à faire dans la journée que de m’inquiéter pour toi et ma famille. Quand on nous a avertis que Poudlard se révoltait, j’étais sur le point de faire une fugue et d’aller me réfugier chez les jumeaux.

Un silence passa, comme toujours quand on évoquait l’entité autrefois nommée «  _les jumeaux_  ».

— J’ai trouvé que George allait mieux, dit doucement Harry pour la réconforter.

— Oui, un peu. Mais c’est encore très dur. Ron en parle à Hermione : d’après lui, il arrive souvent que George se retourne brusquement comme s’il cherchait Fred pour s’adresser à lui. Des fois, aussi, il arrête au milieu d’une phrase, comme s’il attendait qu’un autre la finisse pour lui. A ces moments là, Ron se sent impuissant.

— Il fait déjà beaucoup en passant toutes ses journées avec lui, s’exclama Harry.

— Oui, c’est pour cela que c’est difficile à supporter, même s’il fait comme si tout allait bien.

— Et pour toi ? demanda Harry.

— Quand je suis à l’école, ça va. A Noël, par contre, ça a été dur. Mais c’est comme ça. On a quand même de la chance, d’autres familles ont été complètement décimées.

Ils se regardèrent, échangeant leur peine pour ceux qui étaient définitivement partis et le bonheur qu’ils éprouvaient malgré tout à s’être finalement retrouvés.

**ooOoo**

Le procès de Greyback eut lieu au mois de février. Harry s’était étonné de le voir repoussé si longtemps — les plus actifs Mangemorts avaient été jugés depuis un bon moment — et Hermione lui avait expliqué que cette affaire était délicate pour Kingsley :

_Tu sais, les comptes-rendus d’audience vont montrer un loup-garou dans toute son horreur : Greyback est cynique, violent, agressif et haineux à l’égard des sorciers. Ceux qui sont opposés à l’intégration des garous vont pouvoir s’en donner à cœur joie. Comme Kingsley est connu pour ses positions pro-garous, il ne fallait pas que ce procès se tienne avant qu’il soit confirmé dans ses fonctions. C’est pour cela qu’il s’est arrangé pour le faire repousser._

Harry avait lu ses mots avec malaise. Et quand les journaux reportèrent les audiences en cours, il constata avec tristesse que Hermione et Kingsley n’avaient pas été trop prudents. Greyback donna l’image d’une monstrueuse caricature de criminel. Il ne regrettait rien, justifiant même ses actes :

— Nous n’avons pas honte de ce que nous sommes, déclara-t-il à ses juges. Nous sommes plus libres que vous. Nous ne voulons pas de votre petite vie étriquée. Tout loup-garou digne de ce nom doit pouvoir courir en liberté sous la lune et suivre son instinct de prédateur. Vous pouvez me condamner, les autres me vengeront et continueront à faire croître notre peuple. Un jour, c’est vous qui vivrez dans l’ombre ! Et nous nous rappellerons tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir !

Il n’en fallait pas plus pour déclencher dans le pays une psychose anti-garou. Les éditoriaux et le courrier des lecteurs témoignaient des mêmes demandes : répression accrue contre les loups-garous, voire un emprisonnement préventif.

’ _Qu’attend le Ministère pour nous prémunir contre ces monstres ?_ ’, pouvait-on lire. _’Comment nous promener dans les lieux sorciers en sachant que nos enfants peuvent croiser ces ignobles créatures sous leur déguisement humain_

— Ils sont stupides, s’agaça Harry en rendant son journal à Ginny. C’est pas quand les garous sorciers se promènent dans nos rues qu’ils sont dangereux…

Hermione était écœurée :

 _’Nous pouvons toujours annuler les lois qui limitent les métiers auxquels peuvent prétendre les garous,_ écrivit-elle à Harry _, personne ne les engagera pour autant. Nous pouvons signer des décrets imposant de les traiter comme les autres, personne ne les appliquera. Nous allons mettre des années à effacer la peur et la méfiance que ce fou dangereux a encore renforcées. Et dire qu’il ose affirmer faire tout cela pour le bien des siens !!!_ ’

Même sans avoir Hermione en face de lui, Harry pouvait sentir toute la rage impuissante qu’elle avait mise dans ces trois points d’exclamation. Lui-même n’arriva pas à se réjouir quand Greyback fut condamné à l’emprisonnement à Azkaban à perpétuité. Seule Ginny parvint à dégager un point positif :

— Ces salauds de Mangemorts ne vont pas souvent dormir les nuits de pleine lune, avec un voisin de cellule comme lui, remarqua-t-elle. J’espère juste qu’il arrivera à en boulotter quelques-uns.

**ooOoo**

Harry avait eu maintes occasions de se féliciter du cadeau qu’il avait choisi pour sa petite amie. Outre la joie que cela procurait à la jeune fille, le _Foudre de guerre_ magnifiait son jeu. Ils écrasèrent sans aucune peine les Serdaigle au match suivant. Quand Ginny fonçait à pleine vitesse vers les buts, virevoltant pour éviter les cognards, le malheureux gardien en était pétrifié. Le _Foudre de guerre_ avait une magnifique capacité de changement de cap ce qui rendait l’angle de tir de sa cavalière impossible à prévoir. Elle faisait mouche à chaque tir.

— C’est un avantage déloyal et de tels balais devraient être interdits dans la compétition ! s’insurgea le capitaine de l’équipe perdante les dents serrées, une fois le match terminé.

Harry dût admettre que ce n’était pas complètement faux et détourna le regard.

— Quand Malefoy a acheté aux Serpentard leurs _Nimbus 2001_ ils se sont quand même fait battre par les Gryffondor, rétorqua Ginny. Si je maîtrise mon balai, c’est parce que je suis bonne, c’est tout. Alors pas la peine d’aller chercher plus loin !

La poursuiveuse ayant la réputation d’avoir le Chauve-furie facile, personne n’osa la contredire.

**ooOoo**

En mars, le chef de département d’Hermione, Hestia Jones, avait demandé à la jeune femme de présenter un mémoire au sujet des Elfes de maison devant les chefs de départements et le Ministre en vue de faire passer une série de décrets qui amélioreraient leur statut. Ayant toujours très à cœur de sensibiliser le jeune homme à la politique malgré le peu d’intérêt qu’il y portait, Hermione avait écrit à Harry avant les vacances de Pâques pour lui expliquer dans le détail les préconisations qu’elle avait l’intention de faire.

Elle avait un peu mis d’eau dans son hydromel depuis les temps héroïque de la création de la S.A.L.E. Ses divers entretiens avec des elfes l’avaient convaincus que la liberté n’était pas souhaitée par la plupart d’entre eux, ’ _malheureusement conditionnés par leur éducation et les préjugés qui en découlent_ ’. Hermione avait appris à privilégier l’efficacité et avait compris qu’il lui fallait présenter progressivement une telle révolution dans le monde sorcier.

Elle proposait donc dans un premier temps d’améliorer les conditions de vie des elfes en servitude. Il serait désormais interdit aux maîtres de ces créatures de les battre, de les maltraiter sous quelque forme que ce soit, de les priver de nourriture et de séparer les petits elfes de leurs parents. Ils seraient par ailleurs tenus responsables des séquelles causées par les autopunitions que les elfes s’infligeraient. En fonction de la gravité des abus, les propriétaires risquaient des peines d’amendes et, dans les cas de maltraitances les plus graves ou de récidive, perdraient leur droit de propriété sur leur victime et toute sa famille.

D’autre part, les elfes désirant leur liberté pourraient adresser une demande au département des créatures magiques qui étudierait la possibilité de le racheter à son propriétaire. Des encouragements financiers seraient en outre prévus pour les maîtres libérant leur elfe ou lui versant des gages pour son travail.

Harry sentait la fébrilité d’Hermione s’accentuer dans ses courriers, au fur et à mesure que la date de sa présentation approchait. Ce serait la première proposition de loi _’moderne’_ qui serait présentée sous l’administration Shacklebolt. Toutes les modifications juridiques qui avaient été précédemment effectuées s’étaient contentées d’abroger les lois les plus scandaleuses votées sous le régime de Voldemort et de Fudge.

**ooOoo**

Pour les vacances de Pâques, Harry retrouva avec joie Le Terrier et Teddy. Il reprit l’habitude de consacrer ses après-midi à l’enfant, qui approchait de son premier anniversaire. Il tenait debout à présent et il devait être surveillé de près car il attrapait tout ce qui passait à portée de ses petites menottes.

Cet emploi du temps lui laissait toutes ses matinées avec Ginny, sans autre compagnie car Mrs Weasley continuait à s’occuper de ses diverses bonnes œuvres. Ils exploitèrent cette tranquillité pour donner à leur relation amoureuse un aspect plus intime. Harry se sentait un peu embarrassé quand il se retrouvait en présence des parents de la jeune fille. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils en penseraient et, pour tout dire, se sentait gêné à l’idée même qu’ils y pensent. Il essaya donc de se tenir à distance de Ginny quand ils étaient à proximité, de peur de se trahir.

Quand à la suite de ces matinées câlines, il se retrouvait à s’occuper du jeune Teddy avec l’aide de la jeune fille, il se surprenait à rêver d’une vie familiale et se promit de demander à Ginny de venir vivre avec lui, dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Il ferait arranger le Square Grimmaurd et ils s’y retrouveraient ainsi chaque soir…

Cette fois-ci, les vacances passèrent trop vite et c’est à regret qu’ils remontèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

**ooOoo**

Juste après les vacances de Pâques, Hermione exposa enfin son projet lors d’une réunion des chefs de Département. Ces derniers lui posèrent des questions intéressantes, preuve qu’ils considéraient ses propositions avec sérieux. L’amie de Harry savait que toutes ses préconisations ne seraient pas reprises, malgré les limites qu’elle s’était déjà imposées en amont, mais elle espérait néanmoins que le premier pas serait décisif. Sans doute pour tester l’opinion, Kingsley avait permis à la presse d’assister à la séance.

Harry avait attendu l’arrivée de la Gazette avec beaucoup d’intérêt le matin qui avait suivi la présentation d’Hermione. Ce fut épaule contre épaule que Ginny et lui l’avait déchiffrée. Le chroniqueur avait été séduit par la jeune fonctionnaire, sinon par les propositions. Il évoquait la ’ _silhouette menue couronnée d’une chevelure indomptée’_ , la ’ _voix chaude et passionnée’_ , le ’ _réquisitoire vif, sensible et touchant’_.

Par contre, il trouvait que la jeune femme, _’sans doute emportée par son bon cœur_ ’ allait beaucoup trop loin dans ses propositions.’ _Certes, nous ne somme pas des sauvages et il est normal de veiller à ce que ces créatures ne soient pas soumises à des traitements cruels. Mais de là à rendre responsables les propriétaires des punitions qu’ils se donnent eux-mêmes ! Comment pourraient-ils empêcher leurs elfes de suivre leur nature ?_ ’ De même, leur donner la possibilité de demander leur liberté était ’ _méconnaître à quel point nos petits amis se sentent perdus sans directives claires. C’est leur rendre un bien mauvais service que de les pousser à demander une indépendance dont ils ne sauront que faire et les exposer à rejeter la protection accordée par leur maîtres légitimes’._ Le journaliste craignait que _leur crédulité naturelle_ ne soit exploitée par des personnes mal intentionnées.

— C’est très facile d’éviter les punitions qu’ils se donnent, grogna Harry. Il suffit de leur ordonner de ne pas se faire de mal ! Et Dobby se débrouillait très bien sans directives claires !

— Tu as remarqué comment il présente Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

— Tu crois que Ron va nous faire une scène de jalousie, demanda Harry amusé.

— C’est pas drôle ! Il la présente comme jolie et bien intentionnée. Comment veux-tu la prendre au sérieux, après ?

— On peut être jolie et intelligente.

— B’en tiens. Quand on parle de la _’passion’_ des femmes, c’est toujours pour l’opposer à la _’raison’_ des mecs. Alors qu’il suffit de vous regarder, toi et Hermione, pour voir à quel point c’est idiot comme préjugé !

Sentant qu’on s’éloignait du destin des elfes pour une discussion beaucoup plus dangereuse, Harry lui abandonna la Gazette et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner.

Dans ses courriers suivants Hermione commenta longuement les différents articles de presse consacrés à sa prestation. Elle était de l’avis de Ginny. On l’avait présentée comme une personne de bonne volonté, plus généreuse que compétente, ce qui décrédibilisait son projet auprès du public. _J’aurais aimé au moins secouer l’opinion et la faire réfléchir sur la condition des elfes. Mais on continue de parler de leur ’nature soumise’ comme si c’était inscrit dans leurs gènes et moi je suis juste une naturaliste au grand cœur._

Trois semaines plus tard, les décrets ’ _Sur le traitement des elfes de maison_ ’ furent signés. Ils consacraient la pénalisation des mauvais traitements infligés aux elfes mais n’allaient pas jusqu’à traiter des autopunitions. Ils donnaient également à ces créatures le droit de se marier librement et imposait de ne pas séparer les conjoints et les familles. Un bureau de placement des elfes libérés par leurs maîtres avait été créé, prévu pour encadrer l’emploi rétribué des elfes et pour les mettre en contact avec des sorciers ayant besoin de leurs services. Enfin, des mesures fiscales avaient été adoptées en faveur de tous ceux qui verseraient des gages aux elfes, qu’ils soient propriétaires ou simples employeurs.

Visiblement, Kingsley avait jugé que les sorciers n’étaient pas assez mûrs pour qu’il puisse se permettre de reprendre toutes les propositions qu’Hermione avait faites. Cette dernière tenta de positiver. ’ _Je suis consciente qu’il se passera du temps avant que les elfes osent dénoncer leur maître pour mauvais traitement. Mais que la loi annonce clairement le caractère délictuel de tels agissements est très important dans l’évolution des mentalités. C’est un tournant historique pour les elfes_ ’.

**ooOoo**

Le dernier match de l’année, celui qui allait décider du vainqueur de la coupe, eut lieu peu après. Il opposa Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Ces derniers s’étaient montrés très bons cette année là et avaient battu sans peine les autres équipes mais Harry resta serein. Il pensait n’avoir rien à craindre de l’autre attrapeur qui n’était pas exceptionnel, même s’il avait une bonne technique. Certes, on n’est jamais à l’abri d’un impondérable — Détraqueurs en promenade, gardien de but crétin etc. — mais la chance semblait avoir tourné et Harry décida de croire à sa bonne étoile. Par ailleurs, le balai de Ginny était un atout de taille et sa propriétaire également.

Ce fut plus ardu que prévu. A défaut d’attrapeur hors norme ou de balai de course, l’équipe adverse opposait une excellente tactique et un très bon jeu d’équipe. Il était pratiquement impossible de leur reprendre le souaffle une fois ce dernier en leur possession tant leur enchaînement de passes était bien construit. De plus, les batteurs avaient pris Ginny pour cible et elle passait son temps à éviter des cognards sans pouvoir intervenir.

Après qu’ils eurent encaissé cinq buts, Harry demanda un arrêt de jeu et passa un savon à ses joueurs :

— Mais qu’est ce que vous fichez ? On croirait que vous n’êtes jamais monté sur des balais ! Ritchie et Tom, oubliez les poursuiveurs et concentrez-vous sur leurs batteurs pour les empêcher de marquer Ginny. Je ne veux plus qu’ils touchent un cognard, sauf en pleine tête. Alyson et Demelza, prenez chacune un poursuiveur et marquez-le à la culotte jusqu’à la fin du match. Ne vous occupez pas du reste, cela devrait suffire pour les empêcher de faire tourner le souaffle entre eux. Ginny, tu joues comme si tu avais un balai familial ! Bouge-toi un peu, récupère la balle et fous-la dans les buts ! T’es nulle aujourd’hui !

Ginny lui lança un regard incendiaire et redécolla, sans attendre l’ordre de son capitaine. Harry ne s’en offusqua pas. Il fit signe au autres de la suivre en souriant dans sa barbe : il avait réussi à la rendre folle de rage, leurs adversaires allaient déguster !

Le jeu changea du tout au tout. Les batteurs de Poufsouffle, bombardés par leurs homologues de Gryffondor, n’eurent plus le loisir de s’occuper de Ginny. Les attrapeurs adverses, mieux marqués, firent des fautes que Ginny exploita pour récupérer la balle. Ensuite, nul ne pouvait l’arrêter : ni les cognards perdus, ni les joueurs fonçant sur elle, rien n’entravait sa course. Devant les trois anneaux, elle se livrait à des acrobaties aériennes pour déboussoler le gardien et les joueurs en défense, feintait et, quand le souaffle sortait de ses mains, c’était dix points de plus pour Gryffondor.

L’ambiance devint électrique dans les tribunes. Des exclamations de joie, des halètements d’horreur ponctuaient les coups d’éclat et les prises de risque de la poursuiveuse. Même les Poufsouffle ne pouvaient rester de marbres : ils criaient et retenaient leur souffle aussi fort que les autres devant les exploits de la plus jeunes des Weasley.

Harry faillit en laisser passer le Vif d’or. Les yeux fixés sur sa petite amie, il avait complètement oublié ses propres responsabilités et ce n’est qu’en voyant du coin de l’œil l’autre attrapeur partir précipitamment en chasse qu’il se rappela qu’il avait, lui aussi, un rôle à jouer. Un instant, il crut qu’il n’y arriverait pas : son adversaire avait de l’avance et se rapprochait dangereusement du Vif. Mais moins expérimenté que Harry, il anticipa mal un changement de cap de la petite boule dorée et ne fit que l’effleurer. Harry, qui se trouvait derrière lui mais mieux placé, la cueillit sans peine. Ils avaient gagné 420 points à 50.

La tribune de Gryffondor explosa. Harry vola vers Ginny. Mains jointes dressées victorieusement vers le ciel, entourés des autres membres de l’équipe, ils firent un tour d’honneur au dessus des tribunes. Quand le professeur McGonagall, emplie de fierté, vint leur remettre la coupe, Harry chevaleresque — et reconnaissant — s’effaça pour laisser sa poursuiveuse vedette s’emparer du trophée et le brandir au dessus de sa tête. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle.

Ce fut la liesse tout le reste de la journée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Des Bièraubeurre apparurent comme par miracle et tout le monde oublia devoirs et révisions. On parla de Quidditch, de Foudre de guerre et de Quidditch. Ginny fut tellement sollicitée que Harry ne put échanger deux mots avec elle de tout l’après-midi. Il la regarda évoluer, gracieuse, épanouie, à la fois heureux pour elle et un peu jaloux aussi quand ses condisciples masculins lui tapait dans le dos pour la féliciter ou lui adressait leurs compliments sucrés.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain fut plus studieux. Les élèves se rappelèrent qu’ils étaient dans une école et les livres firent une timide réapparition. Harry et Ginny étaient en train de faire le plan de leur devoir de potions quand le professeur McGonagall, l’air mystérieux, vint chercher la jeune fille. Au bout d’une demi-heure, Harry décida d’aller à la rencontre de son amie. Il se rendit au bureau de sa responsable de maison et attendit à proximité.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit sur Ginny, la mine radieuse, qui était en train de saluer une femme qui sembla familière à Harry. La jeune fille vint vers lui et l’entraîna quelques couloirs plus loin.

— Oh, Harry, dit-elle enfin, tu as vu qui c’était !

— Je ne l’ai pas reconnue, avoua Harry.

— C’était Gwenog Jones des Harpies de Holyhead ! Elle voulait me voir, lui apprit Ginny d’une voix émerveillée en sautillant sur place.

— Sérieux ? demanda Harry ébahi.

— Oui, Slughorn l’a invitée à voir le match hier. Elle me propose un poste de poursuiveuse dans son équipe. Je serais remplaçante pour commencer, bien sûr mais…

Harry leva la main pour l’interrompre :

— Tu n’as pas accepté ? s’affola-t-il.

— J’ai dit que j’allais réfléchir mais je ne vois aucune raison de refuser, répliqua-t-elle, son sourire se fanant lentement.

— Mais enfin, Ginny…

Suite à leur rapprochement intervenu pendant les vacances, Harry avait pris pour acquis que Ginny accepteraient de s’installer avec lui quand ils quitteraient l’école.

— On ne se verra plus ! s’écria-t-il en plein désarroi.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Mais parce que tu devras vivre à Holyhead et tu joueras tes matchs le dimanche.

— Mais toi aussi tu travailleras. Tu croyais que j’allais rester à la maison comme ma mère ?

— Mais non ! Je pensais que tu serais en apprentissage, comme moi, et qu’on se retrouverait le soir et le week-end.

— On trouvera bien des moments.

— Mais je veux plus que des moments ! s’insurgea Harry. Pourquoi ne pas choisir une activité qui te permettrait de vivre à Londres ? Je croyais que tu voulais être médicomage.

— Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’avais pas le niveau en botanique ! s’agaça Ginny.

— Infirmière, alors.

— Je ne veux pas être infirmière !

— Et Auror, cela ne t’intéresse plus ?

— Pour n’être là-bas que la petite copine du Survivant ? Merci bien !

— Et pourquoi pas…

— Ecoute Harry ! On vient de me faire une proposition inespérée. C’est la chance de ma vie. Je ne vais pas la laisser passer, même pour toi.

Harry était atterré.

— Tu veux rompre ?

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout ce que je veux, c’est vivre un peu de mon côté. Je n’ai pas envie de passer directement de chez ma mère à chez toi. Je sais que tu veux qu’on s’installe ensemble mais cela peut attendre un peu, non ?

— Je m’occuperai du linge et de la cuisine, si c’est ça qui t’inquiète, s’engagea Harry.

— Mais ça n’a rien à voir ! J’ai besoin d’air, d’espace, de rencontrer des gens, de vivre des expériences…

— Y compris dans ta vie amoureuse ? demanda froidement Harry glacé par cette Ginny qu’il ne connaissait pas.

— Arrête de tout ramener à toi ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

— J’essaie de comprendre, c’est tout ! cria Harry exaspéré par cet échange qui lui échappait complètement.

— Je veux faire quelque chose que j’ai gagné par moi-même. Je me suis entraînée toute seule pendant des années, contre l’avis de tous. C’est ma passion, mon talent, ma décision. Je sais que ce n’est pas une carrière aussi honorable que Ste Mangouste ou le Ministère mais je m’en fous. Je veux juste vivre pour de bon, voler de mes propres ailes.

Ginny avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu ne comprends pas que j’ai besoin de me libérer, reprit-elle. Tu préférerais que je parte en Egypte ou en Roumanie ? Que je ne parle plus à mes parents pendant trois ans ? Que je m’enfuie de l’école ou de la maison ?

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point le passage à l’âge adulte des frères Weasley s’était fait de façon brutale.

— Tu ne penses qu’à toi au lieu de te réjouir pour moi, continuait Ginny. Et ça, c’est bien la preuve que je dois le faire.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et conclut sur un ton de défi :

— Et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, tant pis pour toi !

Harry la contempla douloureusement, craignant de ne pas pouvoir parler tellement l’émotion lui serrait la gorge. Il commença maladroitement :

— Je n’ai pas voulu t’interdire…

— Tu ne peux rien m’interdire de toute façon ! hurla Ginny les yeux étincelants.

Harry déglutit. Il sentait intuitivement que ce qu’il allait dire déciderait de la suite de leur relation et que son interlocutrice interpréterait ses propos à charge contre lui. Il articula lentement :

— Si tu es décidée, je n’ai rien à dire.

Elle le regarda longuement le visage sans expression avant de dire d’une voix sans timbre :

— Je suppose que c’est tout ce que je peux attendre de toi…

Elle lui tourna le dos et repartit vers leur salle commune.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor, elle travaillait sur son devoir. Elle ne leva pas la tête quand il reprit sa place et ils rédigèrent leur devoir de potions sans se concerter. Comme d’habitude néanmoins, ils s’assirent côte à côte dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner mais participèrent à des conversations différentes. Alors qu’ils revenaient vers la tour de Gryffondor, Dean glissa à Harry :

— Tu t’es engueulé avec Ginny ?

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, le rembarra sèchement Harry.

Plus tard, de retour dans la salle commune, il remarqua que Dean n’était pas le seul à s’interroger. Il avait l’impression que beaucoup de groupes d’élèves chuchotaient en regardant dans sa direction. ’ _Je ne pourrais donc jamais rien faire sans que tout le monde en parle ?_ ’ se demanda-t-il avec colère. Dans un éclair de rare lucidité, il se dit que c’était peut-être une des raisons qui poussait Ginny à vouloir prendre du champ. Accablé, il fixa longuement sans le voir le livre qu’il était en train d’étudier.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR (30 juillet 2007) :_  
Hermione a eu un rôle important dans l’amélioration des conditions de vie des elfes de maison et de leurs semblables.  
Kingsley est resté Ministre de la Magie


	8. Un an, déjà

# VIII : Un an, déjà

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 19 avril au 23 juillet 1999

Harry se traîna mélancoliquement toute la journée du lendemain, ayant peine à se concentrer pendant les cours. Il était douloureusement conscient de la présence rigide de Ginny à ses côtés, de son corps devenu comme étranger et du refus qu’elle avait de croiser son regard.

Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu’il avait écrit dans ses devoirs rédigés la veille mais il les rendit sans même les relire. En sortant de son dernier cours, il hésita sur ce qu’il allait faire. Il savait qu’il serait incapable d’étudier sérieusement. Il aurait bien fait un tour dans le parc mais il pleuvait à verse. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une voix murmura :

— On va à la bibliothèque ?

Il hocha la tête et ils marchèrent en silence, sans se prendre la main mais leurs épaules se frôlant parfois. Un peu avant d’atteindre leur destination, Ginny bifurqua et entraîna Harry dans une classe vide. Elle le poussa contre une table sur laquelle il s’assit à moitié et elle se planta devant lui le touchant presque.

— Je ne veux pas qu’on soit fâchés, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu veux bien me parler de nouveau ?

— Je croyais que c’était toi qui ne voulais plus que je te parle, souffla-t-il troublé par sa proximité.

— Et bien maintenant j’en ai envie, assura-t-elle avant de se contredire en bâillonnant les lèvres de son amoureux avec les siennes.

Quand ils repartirent pour la bibliothèque, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s’était passé. Les jours suivants, ils travaillèrent ensemble comme d’habitude, se ménageant de très rares — et très courts — moment de détente. Harry savait pourtant très bien que rien n’était réglé entre eux. Mais il leur restait six semaines avant le début des examens et il était déterminé à en profiter. De plus, il devait absolument obtenir de bonnes notes dans ses cinq matières et il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit. Il décida donc de vivre au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Mais régulièrement, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer qu’il avait été bien mal inspiré de lui offrir ce balai.

**ooOoo**

Le 2 mai, la date anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard amena au château ceux qui avaient combattu l’année précédente ou qui avaient perdu des proches ce jour là. Pour l’occasion, les cours furent supprimés et les élèves concernés purent retrouver leur famille. Curieusement, ce fut plutôt une bonne journée pour Harry. Un an avait passé et il avait accepté la disparition de ses parents et amis. Nul regret n’entachait leur mémoire. La conversation qu’il avait eu avec leurs fantômes en ce jour fatidique l’avait convaincu qu’ils l’aimaient et étaient fiers de lui. Harry se sentait en paix quand ils pensaient à eux.

On ne lui demanda pas de jouer un rôle quelconque et il put en toute quiétude déambuler parmi les personnes présentes, Teddy sur les épaules. Il en profita pour parler avec ses camarades et connaissances. Neville lui raconta combien son métier chez un apothicaire lui plaisait. Il était chargé de cultiver les simples qui servaient de base aux préparations.

— Je dois aussi préparer des potions basiques, précisa-t-il. J’ai eu un peu peur au début mais tout s’est bien passé, finalement. Rien à voir avec les cours de cet abruti de Rogue ! Oh, pardon Harry, j’avais oublié que tu penses qu’il n’était pas ce qu’il semblait être !

— T’en fais pas, je sais qu’il était un prof détestable et injuste, sourit Harry.

Lavande, sur la recommandation du professeur Trelawney, travaillait dans un magasin d’articles pour la divination. Elle semblait, elle aussi, très satisfaite de son sort.

— On rencontre des personnes très intéressantes, confia-t-elle à Harry. Par contre, d’autres sont de vrais charlatans, je le vois du premier coup d’œil.

Harry opina gravement, en essayant de ne pas regarder en direction de Trelawney qui bénéficiait toujours du respect si peu mérité de son ancienne élève.

Angelina Johnson, Michael Corner, Antony Goldstein, Alicia Spinnet et Seamus Finigan étaient devenus Aurors. Tout au long de la matinée, ils défilèrent auprès de Harry en ordre dispersé pour lui dire qu’ils attendaient avec impatience qu’il les rejoigne. Harry s’étonna du nombre de ses anciens comparses à pratiquer ce métier mais se rappela que Kingsley lui avait confié qu’il allait faire un grand ménage dans ce bureau. Sans doute avait-il fallu remplacer ceux qui étaient partis.

Après avoir agréablement bavardé avec ses amis, Harry revint vers les Weasley qui étaient restés groupés avec Andromeda. Pour eux, c’était une journée difficile et, une fois de plus, Harry ressentit son incapacité à les soutenir dans ces circonstances. Il se rapprocha de Ginny mais elle semblait avoir davantage besoin de ses frères que de lui.

Hermione prit le bras de Harry et s’éloigna avec lui.

— Je crois qu’ils ont besoin d’être là mais qu’ils n’ont pas envie de parler, lui souffla-t-elle.

Harry regarda Ron qui généralement s’appuyait sur Hermione quand il avait besoin d’aide. Il contemplait vers le lac, les yeux vides.

— J’ai l’impression que Ron tient moins bien le choc que l’année dernière, s’inquiéta Harry.

— Il y a un an il n’avait pas encore réalisé. Toute cette année, il a travaillé comme un fou à la boutique et a donné toute son énergie pour maintenir George à flot. Mais depuis deux semaines… Je pense qu’il a enfin pris la mesure de l’absence de son frère, expliqua Hermione d’une voix triste.

— Seulement maintenant ? s’étonna Harry.

— Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon, tu sais.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Pas grand chose, hélas. Il faut qu’il fasse son deuil, comme les autres. Ne t’en fais pas, il s’en sortira, affirma-t-elle comme pour s’en convaincre elle-même.

La subite prise de conscience de Ron perturba Harry plus que ne l’avait fait tout le reste. Il se demanda si lui-même n’était pas effroyablement insensible. Ne devrait-il pas se sentir plus abattu par la commémoration de la mort de ses amis ? Il avait aimé et apprécié Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby et Dumbledore. Même Colin était un camarade, même s’ils n’étaient pas très proches. Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus triste ?

— Ne t’en fais pas Harry, lui dit doucement Hermione. Ron va s’en remettre et accepter ce qui s’est passé, comme toi.

— Comme moi ? répéta-t-il d’un ton amer. Tu voudrais qu’il oublie, comme moi ?

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée, avant de lui dire avec force :

— Mais oui, Harry. Cela ne sert à rien de se sentir coupable ou de refuser de vivre parce que d’autres n’ont pas eu cette chance ! Qu’aurions-nous fait si tu ne t’étais pas remis de la mort de tes parents, de Sirius ou de Dumbledore ? Tu penses que tu as mal agi en te battant comme tu l’as fait ?

— Non, bien sûr !

— Ils sont morts pour que nous soyons heureux. Ce n’est pas les trahir que de l’être !

— D’accord. Merci Hermione.

— De rien dit-elle en lui serrant le bras. Bon, changea-t-elle de sujet, si tu faisais un peu marcher Teddy ?

L’enfant était toujours perché sur les épaules de son parrain, ravi d’avoir une vue panoramique sur l’assemblée. Il avait salué chacun des interlocuteurs de Harry par des gazouillis et avait répondu par de grands sourires à tous les compliments qu’on lui avait adressés. Harry le posa sur le gazon et Teddy s’empressa de faire la démonstration de sa dernière acquisition : la marche en bipédie. Il avait tendance à tomber tous les deux mètres mais se relevait vaillamment et continuait son chemin. Harry passa le quart d’heure suivant à lui courir après. Ils se promenèrent en zigzagant entre les participants. Certains commençaient à parler à Harry quand celui-ci attendait que son filleul se relève mais le jeune homme repartait en trombe dès que l’enfant reprenait sa route, craignant de le perdre dans la foule.

Peu à peu, les rangs des personnes présentes s’éclaircirent, au fur et à mesure que les sorciers retournaient chez eux. Harry et Ginny embrassèrent les Weasley avant qu’ils ne repartent.

**ooOoo**

Harry fit de son mieux pour réconforter Ginny les jours suivants. Heureusement, la jeune fille était forte et s’obligea à se replonger dans travail scolaire. Les semaines suivantes passèrent de plus en plus vite, à mesure que la date des examens se rapprochait. Une semaine avant le commencement des épreuves, Ginny partit une demi-journée à Pré-au-Lard et revint ravie d’avoir réussi son examen de Transplanage.

L’arrivée des examinateurs à Poudlard rendit Harry et Ginny fébriles. Ils se consacrèrent entièrement à leurs copies d’examens, se faisant réviser de façon maniaque entre chaque épreuve. Ils virent avec satisfaction arriver la fin des écrits et abordèrent les tests pratiques. Harry fut assez satisfait de sa prestation en métamorphose : on lui demanda de transformer un briquet en petit dragon et il en avait vu d’assez près pour que sa miniature soit criante de vérité. Il espéra que cela rattraperait son examen théorique dans lequel il avait oublié un ou deux détails.

Il s’en sortit plutôt bien en enchantements — son travail acharné avait payé. Il fit une petite confusion en botanique mais l’examinateur ne sembla pas s’en formaliser. Sa potion fut correcte, peut-être laissée une demi-minute de trop mais cela la rendit juste un peu épaisse, sans impact sur son efficacité. On ne lui demanda pas grand chose en Défense contre les forces du Mal : juste de lancer un Expelliarmus.

— C’est tout ? s’étonna-t-il quand son examinatrice lui indiqua que l’épreuve était terminée. Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse autre chose ?

— Avec vous, cela semble suffisant, lui répondit Griselda Marchabanck avec un grand sourire. Je vous donne un O.

Après avoir fait la grasse matinée le lendemain de leur dernier examen, Ginny et Harry allèrent prendre l’air dans le parc. Au bord du lac, ils s’assirent côte à côte dans l’herbe. Après avoir laissé passer un moment de silence, Harry tourna la tête vers son amie et demanda :

— Tu penses faire quoi, le mois prochain ?

— Prendre des vacances, répondit-elle, le regard fixé vers le lac.

Harry n’osa pas insister, de peur qu’elle n’interprète mal son insistance. Mais la jeune fille reprit la parole au bout d’un petit instant, toujours sans le regarder :

— Je vais rentrer au Terrier et me reposer un peu. Dans dix jours, j’ai rendez-vous avec la présidente des Harpies et on signera notre contrat. Ensuite, j’annoncerai la nouvelle à mes parents.

Elle laissa passer un moment avant d’enfin tourner la tête vers lui et lui demander :

— Tu ne diras rien avant ?

Harry mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu’elle craignait :

— Tu crois que j’irais cracher le morceau auprès de tes parents pour qu’ils tentent de t’en empêcher ?

— Je sais qu’ils ne vont pas comprendre.

— Mais tu crois vraiment que je te ferais ça ? répéta Harry avec colère. Mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Ginny rougit. Elle baissa les yeux et dit d’un air gêné :

— Tu semblais tellement opposé à cette idée. J’ai eu peur, tout à coup…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se sentait blessé par sa défiance et préférait se taire plutôt que de dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

— Comprends-moi, Harry, plaida Ginny en arrachant une touffe d’herbe d’un geste nerveux, je sais que tout le monde va être contre moi. Tu crois que cela m’amuse de devoir me battre contre ma famille ?

— Je suis certain qu’Hermione te soutiendra, grommela Harry encore agacé mais touché malgré lui par la faiblesse qu’il entendait dans sa voix.

— Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me soutiennes, murmura Ginny.

Son visage se crispa comme si elle retenait ses larmes et elle détourna la tête.

Harry inspira profondément, tentant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ginny, c’était une évidence pour lui. Or il craignait que de vivre séparément ne les éloigne l’un de l’autre. Mais par ailleurs, il sentait bien qu’elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s’il ne la soutenait pas dans son rêve.

Il la revit, pendant sa cinquième année, partageant avec lui son œuf de Pâques pour lui redonner le moral, lui assurant qu’elle s’arrangerait pour qu’il puisse parler à Sirius. Il se remémora l’année suivante quand elle avait accepté leur rupture sans protester, comprenant pourquoi leur relation était devenue trop pesante pour lui. Elle n’avait pas non plus tenté de le retenir quand il était parti avec Ron et Hermione, alors même qu’elle avait dû se sentir frustrée de ne pouvoir l’aider comme ses amis le faisaient.

Dans le fond, elle ne lui demandait que ce qu’elle avait elle-même fait tant de fois : lui accorder un soutien sans faille par égard pour ses choix. Il se demanda si cela avait été aussi dur pour elle que ça l’était maintenant pour lui. Il se rapprocha d’elle et l’enlaça. Elle ne bougea pas, continuant à fixer le lac devant eux.

— Je t’aiderai, dit simplement Harry.

— C’est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en pivotant vers lui.

— Oui. Si c’est important pour toi, il faut que tu le fasses, affirma-t-il en se forçant.

— Oh, Harry, je t’adore, s’écria-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et ne put s’empêcher de murmurer :

— Tu crois que nous deux, ça va tenir ?

Il pensait qu’elle allait encore lui reprocher de ne penser qu’à lui mais elle murmura :

— Ça me fait peur aussi. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. Mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, j’aurai des regrets.

Les regrets, Harry comprenait. Il en traînait assez pour savoir à quel point ils peuvent tout empoisonner.

— J’espère que les joueurs de Quidditch ont des vacances, soupira-t-il.

— S’ils n’en n’ont pas, j’en prendrai, lui assura Ginny avec un petit rire.

**ooOoo**

Cette année, ce fut Poufsouffle qui gagna la coupe des quatre Maisons. Sans retraits de points arbitraires infligés par un professeur de potions irascible et activités extrascolaires héroïques, la compétition inter maison avait été un peu morne, cette année là, et les attitudes assidues et studieuses avaient payé.

Le Quidditch avait permis aux Poufsouffle de passer de justesse devant les Serdaigle. Les Gryffondor, par contre, n’arrivaient qu’en troisième position malgré leur performance sportive, handicapés par l’indiscipline chronique qui caractérisait leur maison. Les Serpentard étaient bons derniers, l’hostilité générale contre eux étant telle — malgré les efforts du directeur pour condamner toute attitude agressive à leur égard — que les plus jeunes osaient à peine prendre la parole en classe, ce qui les avaient empêchés de grappiller des points pendant les cours.

**ooOoo**

Pendant le voyage de retour, Harry demanda à Ginny si elle réalisait que c’était leur dernier voyage en Poudlard express.

— Pas vraiment. De toute façon, cette année était bizarre. Toi dans ma classe, Colin absent… Tu sais que je suis contente de ce que je vais faire, maintenant… Et toi ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment, voulant éviter le sujet sensible.

Harry accepta de ne pas épiloguer sur le futur de Ginny et analysa ce qu’il ressentait :

— Moi aussi, j’ai du mal à considérer cette année comme normale sans Ron et Hermione. Je pense que je l’ai toujours considéré comme un passage obligé pour devenir Auror. Ça aurait été long si tu n’avais pas été là. Maintenant, je suis pressé de devenir Auror mais tu vas me manquer…

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de disparaître de ta vie, lui assura Ginny, ne le rassurant qu’à moitié.

Ils retrouvèrent avec joie toute leur tribu. Charlie, qui était venu pour voir les jeunes lauréats, repartit le dimanche soir et Molly se lamenta sur les enfants qui partaient travailler loin des leurs. Harry voyait Ginny serrer les dents à chaque fois que sa mère répétait cette rengaine. Il savait qu’il aurait dû être désolé pour elle mais une part de lui-même, dont il n’était pas fier, se réjouissait de la voir à son tour souffrir de la décision qu’elle avait prise.

Il se sentait d’autant plus agacé par la situation qu’il avait espéré que leur retour au Terrier leur permettrait de reprendre leurs intermèdes amoureux expérimentés lors de leurs précédentes vacances, mais la présence permanente de Molly, qui avait abandonné temporairement ses occupations pour s’occuper d’eux, les empêchaient d’avoir un moment d’intimité.

Le samedi qui suivit leur retour, Ginny dût invoquer des courses à faire pour se rendre au rendez-vous prévu avec la présidente du club des Harpies et la capitaine de l’équipe. Harry, malgré toutes les réserves que suscitait en lui ce projet, accompagna son amie à Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu’ils s’approchaient des Trois Balais, Ginny ralentit sa marche et s’arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de son but.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Tu crois que je dois le faire ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix étranglée.

Il la regarda avec surprise. Sa belle assurance semblait s’être envolée et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit l’indécision dans son regard. Du coup, il se sentit plein de sollicitude à son égard et entreprit de lui donner les encouragements dont elle avait besoin :

— Vas-y ! Tu as fais le bon choix.

— Mais si je ne suis pas assez bonne, finalement ?

— Elles vont de trouver géniale, lui assura-t-il. C’est ton capitaine qui te le dit.

— Et Harry, il me dit quoi ?

— Que ça l’embête que tu partes mais il sait que si tu ne tentes pas ta chance, tu lui casseras les pieds encore plus.

Ginny eut un petit sourire et reprit sa marche vers le pub. Sur le seuil, elle s’interrompit encore. Harry allait lui proposer de l’accompagner à l’intérieur quand elle carra les épaules, ouvrit la porte et entra résolument.

— On se retrouve ici ! eut encore le temps de lui lancer Harry.

La porte se referma derrière elle. Harry resta un instant dans la rue, hésitant sur ce qu’il allait faire en attendant. Puis il eut une idée et se mit en marche. En entrant dans l’établissement, il vit que la clientèle, n’avait pas changé : toujours aussi louche.

Il s’assit au comptoir et le barman se tourna vers lui :

— Eh bien, voyez qui vient nous rendre visite !

— Je voulais savoir ce que vous deveniez, lui dit Harry.

— Que veux-tu qu’il m’arrive ? A cent ans et des poussières, je suis dans mes plus belles années.

Harry sourit. Aberforth essuya vaguement son comptoir avec un chiffon sale puis remarqua :

— Finalement, tu as réussi à faire ce dont mon frère t’avait chargé.

— Oui, je pense que oui, répondit lentement Harry se demandant pourquoi son interlocuteur lui disait cela.

— Mais ça n’a pas été facile.

— J’ai bénéficié d’aides inespérées, temporisa le jeune homme.

— D’autres victimes de mon frère, je suppose, insinua l’homme d’une voix acide.

Harry allait répondre que non mais il repensa à Rogue.

— Nous connaissions les risques, préféra-t-il dire. Il ne nous disait pas tout mais nous savions à quel point c’était dangereux. Je ne regrette pas de l’avoir écouté, ajouta-t-il fermement.

Comme l’autre le fixait sans répondre, Harry ajouta :

— Il regrettait sincèrement ses erreurs.

— C’est pas ça qui les répare, grommela Abeforth. Mais je suppose que tu n’es pas tellement concerné par tout cela, ajouta-il d’une voix radoucie.

Le vieil homme laissa passer un temps puis admit :

— Tu as fait du bon travail en fin de compte.

Il reprit son chiffon puis releva brusquement les yeux en demandant :

— Comment va le rouquin qui a perdu son jumeau ?

La chaleur qui avait envahi le regard bleu de l’homme rappela à Harry son ancien directeur et il dut déglutir avant de répondre :

— Il a beaucoup changé. On a réussi à lui faire rouvrir sa boutique mais c’est son frère Ron qui fait l’essentiel du boulot.

— Je les aimais bien ces deux-là, dit l’homme d’une voix nostalgique. C’est chez moi qu’ils s’approvisionnaient en Bièraubeurre quand ils faisaient le mur. La Rosemerta, elle est bien gentille, mais elle aurait été capable de les dénoncer. On discutait un coup, ils me racontaient leurs dernières inventions. Je leur ai même appris deux ou trois choses que leur maman désapprouverait.

Harry ne put empêcher son sourire de revenir. C’est vrai que cette paire de lascars avait dû bien s’entendre avec ce misanthrope cynique.

— Un coup à boire ? demanda le vieil homme.

— Je prendrais bien une Bièraubeurre, accepta Harry.

— T’es un grand, maintenant, lui rétorqua Abeforth en posant devant lui un verre de Whiskey Pur feu.

Harry titubait un peu mais trouvait que la vie était bien belle quand il descendit précautionneusement de son tabouret pour aller retrouver Ginny. Elle était déjà sortie et le cherchait du regard quand Harry la rejoignit.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— J’ai signé ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, toute hésitation manifestement envolée.

— Félicitations ! beugla-t-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

— Dis, t’as fait quoi pendant ce temps ? lui demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

— J’ai eu une petite discussion entre hommes.

**ooOoo**

Ginny n’eut pas longtemps à attendre pour révéler la nouvelle à sa famille. Le lendemain, Bill et Fleur les rejoignirent pour le déjeuner dominical. La jeune fille attendit le dessert pour déclarer :

— J’ai rencontré Gwenog Jones hier, sur le Chemin de traverse.

— La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead ? s’écria Ron. Tu lui as demandé un autographe ?

— Non, c’est moi qui lui en ai donné un, répondit Ginny.

Un silence surpris accueillit ses paroles. Puis Bill demanda, comme s’il répondait à une plaisanterie :

— Elle t’a vu jouer sur ton nouveau balai ?

— Oui, et elle m’a proposé un poste de poursuiveuse, explicita Ginny.

Nouveau silence.

— Tu rigoles ? demanda Ron.

— J’ai un contrat, assura Ginny.

— Tu as signé un contrat ? s’inquiéta Arthur. Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant, ma chérie. Tu n’as pas l’habitude de ce genre de chose.

— Ce n’est pas sérieux ! s’exclama Mrs Weasley. Pourquoi t’aurait-on proposé un poste chez les Harpies, Ginny ?

— Peut-être parce que je suis douée pour le Quidditch, répondit cette dernière.

— Mais enfin, ce sont des professionnelles ! rappela Molly.

— Eh bien moi aussi, je le serai, affirma sa fille.

— Ma chérie, intervint Mr Weasley, pourrais-tu me montrer ce que tu as signé ?

Ginny se leva pour chercher le papier dans sa chambre.

— Il est hors de question que nous la laissions faire ça ! s’exclama Molly. Il faut faire annuler ce document.

— On devrait demander à Charlie de lui trouver un stage dans sa réserve de dragons, proposa Bill. Cela lui fera peut-être oublier le Quidditch.

— Ce n’est pas drôle, affirma Molly alors que les sourires fleurissaient sur les lèvres des autres.

— Maman, il y a pire que le Quidditch, tenta de lui faire comprendre Bill.

— La robe des ’arpies ira très bien avec ses cheveux, renchérit Fleur.

— Beaucoup de joueurs de Quidditch ont ensuite fait carrière au Ministère, tenta de la rassurer Percy.

— Vous croyez qu’on aura des places pour voir les matchs ? demanda Ron.

Harry se dit que Ginny avait été pessimiste en pensant que toute sa famille s’opposerait à son choix. Dans le fond, il n’y avait que lui et Mrs Weasley pour se désoler de son envol. Il se sentit troublé de se trouver ainsi relégué dans le camp des mères de famille.

— Il n’est pas question que Ginny soit une Harpie ! martela Molly.

A ce moment, sa fille passa derrière elle et déposa son contrat devant son père. Arthur lui sourit d’un air rassurant et entreprit de lire le parchemin.

— Ginny, tu ne vas pas faire cette folie ? commença Mrs Weasley.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Je sais que tu as un bon balai mais tu n’as pas leur niveau.

— Tu le sais mieux que leur sélectionneuse, peut-être !

— Je reprendrais bien du dessert, intervint Ron

Tout le monde tendit son assiette mais Molly ignora superbement la tentative de diversion et changea de tactique :

— Et toi Harry, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Hein ? demanda le Survivant pris par surprise.

Il vit le regard suppliant que sa petite amie lui lançait et il décida de ne pas la décevoir :

— Je suis d’accord avec Ginny, affirma-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait ne pas sonner trop faux. C’est une opportunité formidable.

— Mais elle va partir pendant des mois ! souligna sournoisement Molly.

Harry serra les dents et affirma, en reprenant les arguments que Ginny lui avait opposés :

— Moi aussi, je serai occupé si je suis pris chez les Aurors.

— Tu veux vraiment qu’elle fasse cela ? insista Molly qui manifestement ne le croyait qu’à moitié.

— Je suis très fier d’elle, affirma-t-il bravement, espérant qu’il arriverait un jour à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu’il avançait.

— Cela m’a l’air correct, finit par déclarer Mr Weasley émergeant du parchemin. Et maintenant que Ginny a signé, elle devra verser des pénalités en cas de dédit, sauf maladie ou grossesse. J’espère qu’aucune de ces excuses n’aura à être invoquée, précisa-t-il en jetant un regard rapide vers Harry qui se sentit rougir. Le salaire qu’on lui propose est très intéressant. Surtout pour un premier emploi.

— Tu commences quand ? demanda Percy, empêchant sa mère de reprendre la parole.

— Dans quinze jours. La Coupe de la Ligue a commencée et je verrai de l’intérieur comment ça se passe. Mon véritable entraînement commencera en septembre.

— Félicitations, Ginny, s’exclama Hermione, en levant son verre.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement, sauf Mrs Weasley qui resta obstinément les dents serrées pendant que les autres buvaient à la santé de la dernière recrue des Harpies.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants furent tendus entre la mère et la fille. Molly faisait la tête même à Harry qui trouvait ce traitement injuste. N’était-il pas le premier à pâtir de la décision de Ginny ? Entre sa petite amie qui préparait sa malle en fredonnant et sa mère adoptive qui lui parlait froidement, il se sentait quelque peu incompris.

Heureusement, Mrs Weasley n’était pas toujours là et, quand ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, Ginny fut encline à prouver à Harry combien il allait lui manquer. C’était certes une consolation mais bien maigre au regard de ce que Harry avait espéré. Ginny lui redonna cependant une lueur d’espoir lors d’un de ces instants privilégiés :

— Quand penses-tu t’installer de ton côté ? lui demanda Ginny, lovée dans ses bras.

— Rien ne presse, lui répondit-il un peu amer. Pourquoi veux-tu que je rentre chaque soir dans une maison vide ?

— Je pense que tu pourras toujours passer ici quand tu te sentiras seul mais quand je rentrerai le week-end, une maison vide pour nous deux ne me parait pas une si mauvaise idée !

— Tu ne joueras pas le dimanche ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Pas toutes les semaines.

Harry sentit tout à coup son moral remonter en flèche.

— Et tu dormirais chez moi si je m’installais place Grimmaurd ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— A ton avis, il vaut mieux que je donne quelques mois à maman pour se faire à l’idée que je suis une Harpie ou bien l’achever définitivement en dormant ailleurs ?

— Euh…

— Tu sais ce que je propose ? Toi tu t’occupes de rendre ta maison habitable. Moi, je teste la température côté maman. On avisera en fonction. En attendant, on aura un endroit pour se retrouver tous les deux, si on n’arrive pas à être tranquilles ici.

— Tes parents vont finir par se douter de quelque chose ! remarqua Harry.

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Parce que tu crois qu’ils ne sont pas au courant ? Ils ne sont pas idiots, tu sais.

— Tu es sûre ? s’affola Harry.

— Je ne pense pas que la petite conversation que j’ai eue avec maman sur les sorts contraceptifs pendant les vacances de Pâques soit complètement fortuite. Et puis tu crois être le seul à avoir remarqué que Ron rentre régulièrement à six heures du matin ? Encore un qui se croit discret…

— Et ça ne les embête pas ? s’inquiéta Harry mal à l’aise.

— Ils vous aiment bien, toi et Hermione et puis ils doivent bien savoir que cela ne servirait à rien de chercher à nous en empêcher. Tu sais, quand ils avaient notre âge, ils étaient déjà mariés et Bill était en route.

Harry grimaça, très embarrassé. Il n’allait plus oser regarder Mr et Mrs Weasley en face !

**ooOoo**

Quelques jours avant le départ de Ginny, ils reçurent leurs résultats scolaires. Harry se rappela soudain que sa carrière dépendait des notes qu’il avait obtenues. Il était tellement ému qu’il lui fallut de longues secondes pour déchiffrer les annotations. Il avait obtenu trois E, en botanique, métamorphose et potions. Deux magnifiques O récompensaient ses efforts en sortilège et défense contre les forces du Mal.

— Alors ? demanda Ginny.

— Trois E et deux O… C’est bon, se réjouit-il. Je vais pouvoir poser ma candidature.

— Oui, Harry, bravo, tu feras un Auror formidable ! le félicita-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il avec un instant de retard.

— O en défense et en métamorphose. Des E dans les autres matières.

— On est les meilleurs ! se vanta-t-il, satisfait de constater que les longues heures passées à travailler — et qui auraient pu être dévolues à des activités bien plus agréables — avaient vraiment servi à quelque chose.

— Deux O et trois E s’extasia Molly. Oh, ma chérie mais tu aurais pu faire tous les métiers que tu aurais voulu.

— Mais je vais faire celui que je voulais ! rétorqua Ginny, agacée.

— Je propose qu’on fasse un repas de fête, ce soir, coupa rapidement Harry.

— Bonne idée, accepta Molly.

— Je fais le gâteau, proposa Ginny.

Quand sa mère fut sortie de la pièce, Ginny se pencha vers Harry :

— Je vais dessiner un balai en garniture, le prévint-elle d’un ton féroce. Ça lui apprendra !

**ooOoo**


	9. Installation

# IX : Installation

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 25 juillet au 11 août 1999

La veille du départ de la jeune joueuse de Quidditch, Harry se sentit très déprimé. Il était épuisé par les efforts qu’il avait dû faire pour ne pas montrer sa répugnance pour le projet de son amie devant elle ou sa mère mais appréhendait encore plus le moment où Ginny partirait. La jeune fille leur avait bien indiqué qu’elle reviendrait le samedi de la quinzaine suivante car son équipe ne jouait pas mais cela faisait presque un an qu’ils se voyaient tous les jours et il savait qu’elle lui manquerait beaucoup.

Bill et Fleur vinrent manger avec eux ce soir là, pour souhaiter bonne chance à la jeune fille. Mais Harry ne fit pas honneur au repas et fut presque soulagé quand vint l’heure d’aller dormir. L’air réjoui de son amie lui avait semblé difficilement supportable.

Cela faisait une heure que le jeune homme se retournait dans son lit quand la porte s’ouvrit doucement et qu’une silhouette se glissa dans la chambre.

— J’arrive pas à dormir, avoua Ginny d’une voix piteuse.

— Trop contente pour trouver le sommeil ? demanda Harry d’un ton boudeur.

Ginny le poussa pour entrer dans le lit avant de répondre :

— Non, j’ai le trac.

— Faut que je te remonte le moral, en plus, se rebiffa Harry qui avait atteint les limites de sa bonne volonté.

— Non, serre-moi juste dans tes bras, lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry s’exécuta, n’arrivant pas à trouver d’objections à ce programme.

— On s’écrira, lui promit-elle.

— C’est pas pareil.

— A moi aussi, tu me manqueras.

— Mais tu t’en vas quand même.

— Et toi, tu vas devenir Auror. Tu ne laisserais pas tomber pour moi, non ?

— Ecoute Ginny, si c’est pour me convaincre que tu as raison, c’est pas la peine. J’ai dit que j’étais d’accord, je t’ai encouragée à signer et cela fait deux semaines que j’affirme à ta mère que je suis ravi que tu t’en ailles, alors pas de morale, s’il te plaît !

Ginny laissa passer un moment avant de dire :

— Je te remercie de ne pas m’avoir laissée tomber. Je sais que je t’ai demandé beaucoup.

— Oui, bon, c’est normal, admit Harry. C’est juste… que j’ai pas envie que tu partes demain.

— Je sais que je fais le bon choix mais moi non plus, je n’ai pas envie d’être séparée de toi, lui assura Ginny. Alors on profite d’être ensemble maintenant, d’accord ?

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, elle était déjà levée. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui accompagna Ginny à Holyhead. Il voulait voir par lui-même où sa fille allait vivre désormais et discuter avec ceux qui allaient la faire travailler.

Le père de famille revint assez satisfait. La présidente du club lui avait plu. Les installations sportives étaient du dernier cri, l’entraîneuse et l’infirmière qui s’occupaient du bien-être physique des joueuses lui avaient parus sérieuses. Mr Weasley avait également été présenté à la future camarade de chambre de Ginny et elle lui avait fait bonne impression. Harry se demanda ce qui l’aiderait à se sentir mieux, lui. Comme il ne trouvait pas de réponse, il prit sa moto pour aller se défouler dans la campagne environnante.

**ooOoo**

Dès qu’il avait reçu ses notes d’examens, Harry avait posé sa candidature auprès du bureau des Aurors, accompagnée d’une lettre de motivation. Quelques jours après le départ de Ginny, il fut convoqué au Ministère pour un entretien d’évaluation. Il s’y rendit en cheminée et fut reçu au niveau deux, dans un petit bureau.

Deux hommes et une femme étaient assis côte à côte derrière une table. Leurs visages étaient familiers à Harry : ils les avaient croisés lors des différentes commémorations et leur avait épinglé une médaille sur la poitrine quelques mois auparavant. _’Cela devrait bien se passer’_ , se dit le jeune homme.

— Je vous en prie, prenez place, Monsieur Potter, l’invita le président du jury, un homme aux cheveux gris, en lui désignant une petite table et une chaise leur faisant face.

Harry obéit en tentant de sourire pour cacher sa nervosité.

— Comme vous le savez, nous avons pour but d’établir si votre profil convient à la fonction d’Auror, dit Cheveux gris sans se départir de son air sévère. Savez-vous que vous avez un casier judiciaire impressionnant ?

— Vraiment ? fut tout ce que put dire Harry qui avait espéré que tous ses démêlés avec les anciennes autorités du Ministère avaient été effacés.

— A quatorze ans, vous avez passé une audience disciplinaire pour usage de la magie devant des Moldus. Mais vous avez finalement été déclaré innocent, commença Cheveux gris. Quelques mois plus tard, vous avez été soupçonné d’avoir formé un groupe séditieux à Poudlard en contrevenant au décret d’éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Mais le Professeur Dumbledore a affirmé qu’il en était le seul responsable et la procédure n’a pu être menée à son terme. Durant votre dix-huitième année, vous avez été déclaré ennemi public n°1. Vous êtes en outre suspecté de vous être introduit sans permission au Ministère en utilisant du Polynectar, il y a un an et demi de cela, et de vous y être livré à des actes de vandalisme. Quelques mois plus tard, des témoignages vous désignent comme responsable d’un cambriolage de la banque Gringotts. Qu’avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?

Harry se sentit rougir de gêne et d’agacement à la fois.

— J’espère que, euh, je n’aurai plus affaire à la justice, commenta-t-il, refusant de se justifier.

Il ne put voir sur leurs visages fermés si cette défense était la bonne ou non.

— Que feriez-vous si les ordres que l’on vous donne sont en contradiction avec vos convictions ? attaqua l’autre sorcier, qui avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés.

— Je pense que je le ferais savoir, dit lentement Harry.

— Exécuteriez-vous l’ordre ? insista son contradicteur.

Harry se donna quelques instants de réflexion.

— Cela dépend des conséquences de cet ordre, finit-il par répondre honnêtement. Si cela doit être préjudiciable à des innocents, je ne pense pas que je l’exécuterai.

— Vous êtes conscient qu’un Auror est soumis à sa hiérarchie ? insista Cheveux noirs. Il ne sera plus question de faire cavalier seul comme vous en aviez l’habitude.

— Mais je n’aurais pas demandé mieux que d’avoir un peu plus d’aide, s’écria Harry, outré. J’ai jamais demandé à tout faire tout seul.

— Mais vous l’avez fait, pourtant, souleva Cheveux gris.

— Parce que parfois les choix sont limités, affirma Harry fatigué d’avoir toujours à s’excuser.

— Monsieur Potter, lui demanda la sorcière, qui portait un large bandeau vert sur l’œil droit, il semble que vous ayez l’habitude de commander.

— Moi ? s’étonna Harry. Non, pas vraiment.

Ses interlocuteurs parurent sceptiques :

— N’avez-vous pas formé et commandé le groupe connu comme l’Armée de Dumbledore ? demanda Bandeau vert. N’avez-vous pas mené la révolte de Poudlard l’année dernière ?

— C’est Neville Londubat qui a décidé de l’insurrection et les professeurs ont tout organisé, indiqua Harry. Pour l’armée de Dumbledore, je donnais des conseils mais je ne commandais personne.

— Tous ces jeunes gens se déclarent cependant prêts à vous suivre.

— Ah ! fut tout ce que trouva à dire Harry.

— Savez-vous, au moins, que nous avons recruté un certain nombre d’entre eux ? demanda Cheveux noirs.

— Euh, oui mais j’y suis pour rien.

Les sorciers se regardèrent, visiblement amusés.

— Savez-vous pourquoi le bureau des Aurors a si peu recruté ces dernières années ? demanda Cheveux gris.

— Non, admit Harry.

— Parce que Poudlard n’arrivait pas à former correctement ses élèves en défense contre les forces du Mal, expliqua Cheveux noirs.

Harry songea que, vu les professeurs qui avaient défilé pendant sa scolarité, ce n’était pas très étonnant.

— L’année dernière, continuait Cheveux gris, comme nous manquions de personnel, nous avons décidé de proposer un poste à tous les jeunes gens qui avaient participé à la bataille de Poudlard, considérant que ça leur avait servi d’examen d’entrée. Nous avons pu constater qu’ils avaient d’excellentes bases en duel. Ils ont affirmé que c’était à vous qu’ils les devaient.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour assimiler ces informations.

— Vous avez proposé un poste à tous les membres de l’AD qui se sont battus à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

— A tous ceux qui ne sont pas retourné à l’école pour terminer leurs études, précisa le Cheveux gris.

— Avez-vous fait cette proposition à Ron Weasley ? insista Harry.

Les examinateurs se consultèrent du regard et Cheveux noirs finit par répondre.

— Oui, nous l’avons fait. Mais il a refusé.

Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas laisser voir son émotion. _’Ron,_ pensa-t-il, _pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi discret sur tes actes les plus héroïques ?’_

— Il aurait fait un bon Auror, dit-il doucement.

— Les bons Aurors sont ceux qui désirent l’être, répliqua Bandeau vert.

’ _Mais il le voulait !_ ’ eut envie de répondre Harry. Il le revit en cinquième année, quand il avait exprimé ce vœu à l’occasion des entretiens d’orientation.

— Monsieur Potter, désirez-vous être Auror ? le questionnait la sorcière.

— Oui, Madame, répondit Harry se secouant pour revenir à l’instant présent.

— Pensez-vous en avoir les qualités requises ?

— Je l’espère, assura-t-il avec ferveur.

— A votre avis, quelles sont les qualités que nous recherchons le plus ? s’enquit-elle.

— Un bon niveau en défense, comme vous le disiez tout à l’heure, commença Harry. La volonté de poursuivre les mages noirs, continua-t-il. Savoir enquêter…

Il se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

— Esprit de corps, discipline, méthode, capacité d’analyser une situation et de mettre en œuvre un plan, continua Cheveux noirs. Pensez-vous en être suffisamment pourvu ?

_Esprit de corps ? On va dire que oui. Discipline ? Je suppose que cela s’apprend. Méthode ? Hum ! Analyse ? De temps en temps. Plan ? Oui, j’arrive à suivre les plans d’Hermione. Généralement._

— Je pense que oui, affirma-t-il en tentant d’en paraître convaincu.

— Avez-vous déjà utilisé des Impardonnables ? demanda subitement Cheveux gris.

Harry, surpris, se sentit rougir. Il envisagea de répondre par la négative mais vit au regard des examinateurs qu’il s’était trahi.

— Ça m’est arrivé, reconnut-il donc.

— Lesquels ?

— L’Imperium et le Doloris, avoua-t-il en se demandant s’il n’était pas en train de se fermer définitivement la possibilité d’être accepté.

— Pas l’Avada ? demanda Cheveux noirs.

— Bien sur que non ! s’indigna Harry.

— Même contre Vous-Savez-Qui ?

— J’ai déjà expliqué publiquement que Voldemort s’était tué avec son propre sort !

Il avait prononcé le nom tabou à dessein mais fut déçu : aucun des trois n’en sembla troublé.

— Alors pourquoi le Doloris ? insista Cheveux noirs.

— Parce que Carrows était un salaud et qu’il l’avait beaucoup utilisé, lâcha Harry se disant qu’il n’avait plus grand chose à perdre désormais.

— Voldemort utilisait beaucoup l’Avada, lui rétorqua tranquillement Cheveux gris. Et il l’a utilisé contre vos parents et contre vous.

— Je n’ai jamais eu envie de devenir un assassin pour autant, s’agaça Harry. C’est lui qui voulait ma peau. Si j’avais pu l’arrêter autrement, je l’aurais fait.

— Est-ce pour cela que vous lui avez proposé de se rendre ?

— Oui, je devais le faire, même si je savais qu’il ne l’accepterait jamais.

— Ce Doloris et cet Imperium étaient-ils indispensables ? insista Bandeau vert.

— Je ne vois pas comment j’aurais fait sans l’Imperium. C’était important et je ne voulais blesser personne, se justifia Harry.

— Et le Doloris ? réitéra Bandeau vert, le visage impénétrable.

Harry hésita. Il revit la scène et avoua, gêné :

— Je suppose que j’aurai pu le stupéfixer. Mais je venais d’apprendre qu’il avait torturé des amis à moi et il était en train de frapper une personne que j’estime beaucoup.

— C’est une justification, à vos yeux ? demanda Cheveux gris sur un ton neutre.

— Non, admit Harry en baissant le regard. Je n’aurais pas dû le faire, je le sais.

— Le referiez-vous dans des circonstances semblables ? demanda Cheveux gris.

— J’espère bien ne plus me retrouver dans cette situation, répondit Harry. Si cela arrivait… je ne sais pas.

— Nous vous remercions, lui dit Cheveux gris.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que l’entretien était terminé. Sans un mot, il se leva et sortit de la salle. Il s’était rarement senti aussi déstabilisé. Il avait l’impression qu’on l’avait retourné en tout sens pour voir trouver ses failles. Il avait bien peur d’avoir perdu toutes ses chances.

**ooOoo**

De retour au Terrier, Harry tenta de faire bonne figure, tout en se demandant comment il leur expliquerait pourquoi il n’avait pas été pris. Heureusement, les Weasley n’insistèrent pas tellement sur son entretien, persuadés que ce n’était qu’une formalité en ce qui le concernait. Cependant, alors que Harry montait se coucher, Ron le suivit dans sa chambre.

— Ça, c’est si mal passé ? demanda-t-il.

— Une catastrophe, avoua Harry, soulagé de pouvoir en parler à quelqu’un. Ils m’ont ressorti tout mon casier judiciaire et ils n’ont pas trop apprécié le Doloris.

— Quel Doloris ? demanda Ron.

Harry réalisa qu’il n’avait pas parlé de cet épisode à ses amis et entreprit de le raconter à Ron.

— Tu as bien fait, s’exclama ce dernier quand Harry eut fini. Cette pourriture le méritait !

— Oui mais bon, un Impardonnable, c’est… impardonnable, soupira Harry.

— Tout n’est peut-être pas perdu, l’encouragea Ron. S’ils ont tellement de mal à recruter, ils ne vont pas refuser les services du Survivant juste parce qu’il a eu la main leste avec un Mangemort.

— Oui, enfin, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre de sort quand même, tempéra Harry mal à l’aise, se disant que Ron avait beau dire, il n’en avait jamais lancé pour autant.

— Je suis sûr qu’ils vont te prendre, lui assura Ron. Les sorciers _veulent_ que tu sois Auror, Harry.

— Oui mais si je ne suis pas un bon Auror, il vaut mieux que je fasse autre chose, non ?

— Tu racontes n’importe quoi. Qui pourrait être un meilleur Auror que toi ? Tu casses du mage noir depuis que tu as un an.

— Tu sais bien que c’est ma mère….

— Justement. Pour un type qui ne sait rien faire, tu en as fait beaucoup, non ?

Harry sourit. Que deviendrait-il sans Ron ? Puis il repensa à ce qu’il avait appris l’après-midi même :

— Ron, commença-t-il. Tu… euh, tu ne regrettes pas d’avoir refusé leur proposition ?

Ron rougit violemment.

— Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il d’un ton gêné.

— Ils me l’ont dit.

— Ils auraient mieux fait de se taire, grogna-t-il.

Il laissa passer un moment et haussa les épaules :

— Je ne regrette pas, non. Je suis heureux de ce que je fais.

— Tu aimes vraiment être commerçant ou tu le fais pour George ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Les deux, répondit Ron. Cela me plait vraiment de vendre des farces et attrapes et donner des idées pour les utiliser. Et puis, ça m’aide de penser que Fred serait content que je ne laisse pas George tout seul.

Harry regarda son ami. Une fois de plus, il se sentit impuissant.

— Fais pas cette tête, lui fit Ron. Tout va bien, je vais bien, tu vas devenir et Auror et nous allons vivre heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps.

— Mhmh, répondit Harry, pas convaincu.

— J’ai pris une résolution, lui apprit Ron.

— Et c’est quoi ?

— Je pense que je vais aller habiter ailleurs qu’ici. Je vais tâcher de me trouver un endroit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Y’a une raison spéciale ? demanda Harry, n’osant demander s’il allait s’installer ou non avec Hermione.

— Ouais, il paraît qu’il faut que je montre que je sais me prendre en main, dit Ron d’une voix qui monta dans les aigus, indiquant ainsi que les remontrances de sa sœur étaient encore fraîches dans sa mémoire.

— Pourquoi tu n’habiterais pas avec moi ? pensa soudain Harry. Je pensais m’installer square Grimmaurd.

— Ah oui, ce serait génial ! s’enthousiasma Ron. Tu t’installes quand ?

— Le mois prochain, décida Harry. Le temps de rendre l’endroit habitable. Mais euh… (Harry se rappela la raison première à son déménagement). Ça t’embêtera pas si Ginny vient aussi de temps en temps ? formula-t-il avec délicatesse.

— Tant que tu acceptes qu’Hermione passe régulièrement, répondit Ron.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire teinté de mâle complicité.

— Tu as fait des progrès en cuisine ? demanda Harry tentant de prendre l’air sévère.

— Euh… je pourrais faire un peu de ménage, indiqua piteusement Ron. Grâce à ma mère, j’ai de l’entraînement. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant Harry éclater de rire.

— Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais m’installer sans Kreattur ? se moqua Harry.

— J’ai toujours adoré cet elfe, assura Ron sans le moindre respect pour la vérité historique.

**ooOoo**

Quand Molly apprit leur projet le lendemain, elle commença par tenter de les convaincre de rester au Terrier. Constatant que leur décision était irrévocable et que son mari soutenait les jeunes gens, elle décida de vérifier par elle-même la salubrité et le confort de la future demeure de son fils et de son protégé.

— Je passerai dès demain faire la liste de tout ce qu’il y a à faire avant que vous puissiez loger là-bas, indiqua-t-elle.

— Kreattur viendra faire le ménage, tenta Harry.

— Nous savons dans quel état il a laissé cette maison, lui rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton pincé.

Les garçons se regardèrent, alarmés. Ils venaient tous deux d’avoir la même pensée. Elle n’allait quand même pas venir régulièrement chez eux pour vérifier que la maison était propre et bien rangée, hein ?

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Bill et Charlie sont partis si loin, commenta Ron quand ils abordèrent le sujet entre eux.

— Elle n’a jamais essayé d’aller chez George ? s’enquit Harry.

— Si, au début, quand il s’est installé avec Fred. Mais comme tout était piégé là-bas, elle a renoncé assez vite. Les jumeaux ont affirmé que c’était juste des produits en cours de test mais je suppose que c’était des armes anti-maman, en réalité.

— Il va falloir inventer la nôtre, soupira Harry qui n’avait pas du tout envie de la voir débarquer quand Ginny viendrait lui rendre visite.

— A ce propos, il va falloir désactiver la protection anti-Rogue et virer le portrait de Mrs Black, suggéra Ron. J’ai pas envie de me justifier à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi, enfin chez toi.

— Chez nous, affirma Harry. Bon, on demande à Hermione, comme d’habitude ?

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, on fêta l’anniversaire de Harry. Ginny ne put venir mais avait envoyé une lettre et un cadeau par hibou. Après avoir mangé le gâteau, Harry et Ron exposèrent leur problème à Hermione :

— Théoriquement, aucun sortilège ne permet d’annuler un sort de glue perpétuelle, décréta la jeune fille. D’où l’origine de son nom, ajouta-t-elle doctement, faisant grincer les dents de Harry.

— Tu es vraiment sûre ? insista Ron.

— Si le professeur Dumbledore n’a pas réussi à détacher ce tableau et si les Black n’ont pu modifier la décoration dans la chambre de Sirius, il y a peu de chance que je fasse mieux qu’eux, lui répondit Hermione.

— Je me demande si je ne vais pas tout simplement acheter une autre maison, songea Harry.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu’il est hors de question que je partage ma maison avec la mère de Sirius.

— Mais, je n’ai pas dit qu’il n’y avait pas solution, opposa Hermione.

— Si ! affirmèrent les deux garçons.

— J’ai dit qu’aucune magie ne pouvait rien faire, précisa-t-elle. Mais il y a une façon très simple de ne plus être incommodé par le tableau. Faites monter un mur devant. Dans le noir et sans stimulation sonore, la magie de la peinture se mettra en sommeil et s’affaiblira au fil du temps. Un simple enduit et une bonne couche de peinture permettront de masquer les images dégradantes dans la chambre de ton parrain, Harry.

Les pin-up ne gênaient pas Harry mais il ne le dit pas, trop content d’avoir enfin une solution pour le portrait de Mrs Black.

— Et pour le sort de Maugrey ?

— Le contre-sort devrait être à la portée d’un futur Auror. Je pense avoir la formule dans un de mes livres. Je vous l’apporterai la prochaine fois.

Harry grimaça car il attendait toujours le résultat de son entretien d’évaluation. Mais Hermione enchaînait déjà :

— Tu as reçu une lettre de Ginny ? Comment ça se passe pour elle ?

— Bien répondit Harry ravi de changer de sujet. On la reverra dans une semaine.

— J’ai l’impression que les Harpies sont bien parties dans le championnat, commenta Ron. Elles ont fait de très bons éliminatoires le mois dernier.

**ooOoo**

Harry oublia tous ses soucis d’ordre professionnels quand Ginny arriva le vendredi soir. Elle était ravie de ses premiers contacts avec son club. Elle vivait le championnat dans les coulisses des joueuses, les assistait pour les entraînements et avait déjà commencé un programme de mise en forme.

— L’ambiance est très sympa, assura-t-elle. Un peu comme un dortoir des filles mais en plus drôle.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— C’est quoi un dortoir de fille ? Comme un dortoir de garçons, avec des soutiens-gorge qui traînent par terre au lieu des chaussettes sales ? s’enquit Ron.

— C’est ça et on parle de garçons au lieu de parler des filles, confirma Ginny.

— Ron ! Ginny ! s’indigna Molly.

Harry sourit mais était en même temps un peu gêné à l’idée qu’on parle de lui comme on parlait des filles dans les dortoirs masculins de Gryffondor.

**ooOoo**

Harry avait adopté pour principe de ne jamais se retrouver dans le même lit que Ginny quand les autres membres de la famille étaient dans la maison. Il n’y avait dérogé qu’une seule fois, la veille du départ de la jeune fille. Et quand cette dernière se faufila dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, il se dit que même le Survivant pouvait de temps en temps oublier ses principes.

— Normalement, j’habiterai chez moi la prochaine fois que tu viendras nous voir, indiqua-t-il à Ginny plus tard, alors qu’ils se préparaient à dormir.

— A ce propos, j’ai du mal comprendre ce que me disait maman. Tu as vraiment l’intention de demander à Ron de s’installer avec toi ?

— Cela te dérange ?

— Et comment ! Je croyais qu’on allait pouvoir se voir tranquille et j’apprends que mon frère sera là pour jouer les chaperons.

— Il ne va rien jouer du tout ! Enfin, il n’a pas intérêt s’il veut voir Hermione chez nous.

— Enfin Harry, ça n’a rien à voir. On parle de mon frère, là. Il n’a jamais accepté que je sorte avec qui que ce soit.

— Je pense qu’il a un peu évolué à ce niveau-là. Il a pris ton parti quand tu as annoncé ton contrat avec les Harpies.

— Ouais. Mais il n’a pas intérêt à faire une remarque déplacée, on est d’accord ?

— Mais oui. T’en fais pas.

— On verra. Dis, quand auras-tu ta réponse pour les Aurors ? Tu ne m’as même pas dit comment ça s’était passé dans ta lettre.

— …

— Quoi ? Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?

Harry lui fit un résumé de l’entretien et lui raconta la scène avec Amycus Carrows.

— Pourquoi tu leur en as parlé ? fut la réaction de Ginny.

— Bin, parce qu’ils m’ont demandé.

— T’étais pas obligé de le dire !

— Tu aurais pu mentir, toi ?

— Si j’avais pensé que cela allait m’empêcher d’être prise, je pense, oui.

Harry en resta muet. Ginny enfonça le clou.

— T’en fais pas. Je suis sure qu’ils vont te prendre quand même. Sauf s’ils te trouvent trop naïf, bien sûr. Allez pousse-toi un peu, ajouta-t-elle en bâillant. Tu prends toute la place.

— Eh, je suis déjà à moitié dehors !

— N’oublie pas de prévoir un grand lit, square Grimmaurd, conseilla-t-elle.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche midi, toute la famille Weasley et Hermione s’étaient retrouvés au Terrier. Alors qu’ils prenaient le café au salon, après le repas, Hermione demanda à Ron et Harry où ils en étaient dans leur projet d’aménagement.

— On devrait pouvoir s’installer d’ici deux semaines, annonça Harry.

— Cela m’étonnerait, rétorqua Molly. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire et Kreatur n’est pas bien efficace.

— Pourquoi n’engagez-vous pas des elfes libres pour lui donner un coup de main ? demanda Hermione.

— Des elfes libres, il y en a déjà ? s’étonna Harry.

— Il y en a toujours eu, expliqua Hermione. Régulièrement, des maîtres mécontents les chassaient sous un coup de colère. Soit ils se laissaient dépérir de désespoir, soit ils se présentaient à Poudlard où le professeur Dumbledore les faisait travailler. Le but du bureau de placement est justement de les aider à se prendre en main pour que la liberté ne les effraie plus.

— Il y a tant de maîtres qui les ont chassés dernièrement ? demanda Ginny.

— Non, non, cela n’arrive pas si souvent. Mais toutes les familles de Mangemorts condamnés cette année ont été déchues de leur droit de posséder des elfes et nous en avons récupéré une cinquantaine comme ça. Passe à mon bureau lundi matin, Harry, on te trouvera des ouvriers. Oh, à propos, il faut vraiment que je modifie le nom du SALE. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai pu imaginer un nom pareil. Je n’avais aucun sens de la communication, à l’époque !

— J’espère que tu te rappelles que Ron et moi avons réussi à ne pas rire, fit remarquer Harry. Si c’est pas de l’amitié, ça !

— Votre amitié irait-elle jusqu’à m’aider à trouver une appellation plus conforme ? espéra-t-elle.

— Bien entendu, s’empressa Ron. Pour la Reconnaissance des Opérations Parfaitement Réalisées par les Elfes. Le P.R.O.P.R.E proposa-il fièrement.

— Ron !

— Bénissons les Elfes, nos Amis Utiles. N’est ce pas une B.E.A.U. ?

— George !

— Société des Elfes Libres, c’est sobre et cela ne manque pas de S.E.L ! ajouta Bill, pince-sans-rire.

— Bill ! gémit Hermione.

— Louons les Elfes, si Purs, Reconnaissants et Efficaces, essaya encore Ron.

— Non, je ne remplacerai pas la S.A.L.E. par la L.E.P.R.E. indiqua fermement Hermione au milieu des rires.

— J’Aime Mes Amis Intelligents et Serviables, imagina Ginny.

— Il ne faut jamais dire J.A.M.A.I.S., lui opposa Arthur les yeux pétillants

— Mouvement Intercommunautaire pour nos Amis Ostentatoires et Urbains. Le M.I.A.O.U., tenta Chalie.

— Je vous déteste, assura Hermione sans pouvoir s’empêcher de rire elle aussi.

— Elfes Libres et Fiers de l’Etre, avança Arthur. Tout simplement ELFE !

— Pas mal… commença Hermione.

— Les Amis de Dobby, la coupa Harry d’une voix ferme faisant taire les plaisantins.

— Oh oui, l’AD, approuva immédiatement Ginny. Cela nous a porté chance, à nous.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui annonça avec détermination :

— Parfait ! Tu feras le premier discours. Tu raconteras comment un elfe libre t’a sauvé la vie et t’a ainsi permis de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Je veux que tout le monde sache comment Dobby a sauvé le monde sorcier.

— Euh, oui, Hermione, si tu veux, n’osa refuser Harry tout en se demandant pourquoi c’était toujours sur lui que cela retombait finalement.

**ooOoo**

Hermione avait fait des fiches de présentation des elfes de maison à embaucher et ils choisirent ensemble ceux qui conviendraient le mieux pour les gros travaux à effectuer square Grimmaurd. Les nouveaux employés arrivèrent un matin et Harry les mit sous la responsabilité de Kreattur. Il se demanda si c’était une bonne idée quand il vit que ce dernier les traiter avec hauteur et leurs donner des ordres d’une voix sèche. Il dût le prendre à part et le sommer de les traiter avec plus de douceur.

— Tous les elfes libres sont paresseux et mauvais, décréta Kreattur. Ils n’ont aucune de loyauté envers leur maître et font du mauvais travail.

Harry se dit qu’Hermione n’était pas au bout de ses peines.

— Ce n’est pas de leur faute, s’ils ont été libérés, plaida-t-il. Mais, s’ils n’en ont pas envie ils ne reviendront pas demain, alors évite d’être brutal avec eux, s’il te plait.

— Maître Harry a demandé une jolie maison, alors je dois faire travailler les paresseux.

Vaincu, Harry abandonna lâchement ses employés à leur triste sort.

Très vite, toutes les pièces furent nettoyées à fond, les cloisons repeintes et un mur fut monté devant l’indésirable portrait, qui ne manqua pas de leur dire ce qu’il en pensait d’une voix tonitruante. Les trois employés travaillèrent ce jour là de façon particulièrement diligente, sans que Kreattur, que Harry avait préventivement envoyé faire des courses, n’ait à intervenir.

Trois ans auparavant, la plupart des objets dangereux avaient été éliminés et Harry compléta la rénovation en se débarrassant des meubles les plus laids. Kreattur se vit aménager un grand placard dans la chaufferie — il avait refusé d’avoir une vraie chambre — et se montra ravi que Harry lui propose de prendre une petite commode ayant appartenu à Regulus.

Harry s’installa dans la chambre de maître — ou plus exactement une suite avec boudoir et salle de bain. Ron choisit la chambre de Sirius — il aurait bien gardé l’ancienne décoration mais admit que ce ne serait pas une bonne politique auprès d’Hermione. La chambre de Regulus devint une chambre d’amis, avec un lit d’enfant destiné à Teddy. Le salon fut transformé en une pièce agréable dans un style assez Gryffondor : fauteuils profonds rouge et or.

Molly prit en charge l’aménagement de la cuisine. De façon inespérée, ses rapports avec Kreattur s’étaient nettement améliorés. Après avoir goûté un des repas préparé par l’elfe, elle avait admis qu’il se débrouillait bien en la matière. Elle lui avait demandé sa recette et, dans la discussion, ils s’étaient découvert une passion commune pour les fiches de cuisine de Sorcière Hebdo. Ayant désormais un sujet de conversation, ils en venaient, petit à petit à s’apprécier.

**ooOoo**


	10. Début de carrière

# X : Début de carrière

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année  
**6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 12 août au 19 septembre 1999

La seconde semaine du mois d’août, deux semaines à peine après son entretien d’embauche, Harry reçut un courrier du Ministère. Très occupé par ses travaux d’aménagement, il en avait presque oublié qu’il attendait la réponse du bureau des Aurors. Il en resta stupefixé d’angoisse. Une main passa dans son champ de vision et détacha la lettre de la patte du messager. Il entendit le froissement du parchemin puis il reçut une bourrade dans le dos.

— C’est malin ! fit la voix de Ron. T’avais réussi à me faire peur. Evidemment qu’ils t’ont pris ! Tu commences le lundi six septembre.

De soulagement, Harry s’effondra sur une chaise.

— Me fais plus des peurs pareilles, grommela Ron. T’as été pire qu’Hermione sur ce coup là. J’ai perdu deux kilos, cette semaine, moi !

Il alla claironner la bonne nouvelle à ses parents mais comme Arthur et Molly n’avaient jamais douté du succès de Harry, ils accueillirent l’information avec joie mais sans grande surprise. De son côté, Harry s’empressa d’écrire à Ginny et alla voir son filleul. Quand il lui expliqua qu’il allait devenir Auror, ’ _comme la maman de Teddy_ ’, Andromeda, toujours si réservée, détourna la tête pour cacher son émotion.

**ooOoo**

Quand Ginny débarqua au bout de la quinzaine, Harry et Ron venaient tout juste de prendre leurs quartiers dans la maison rénovée. Ron avait invité Hermione et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre pour le dîner du vendredi soir. De façon naturelle, quand Hermione exprima son intention d’aller se coucher, elle dit bonsoir à Harry et Ginny et se dirigea vers l’escalier, suivie par Ron. Les deux autres se regardèrent en souriant et montèrent également à l’étage en se tenant la main, eux aussi pressés de profiter de l’intimité de la chambre de Harry.

Il était dix heures passées le lendemain matin quand les deux couples se retrouvèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à lire ou discuter dans le salon. Harry apprécia cette quiétude, ainsi que le contact quasi-permanent qu’il gardait avec sa petite amie. Ron ne parut pas s’en offusquer, sans doute trop occuper à voler des baisers à Hermione. Ils allèrent déjeuner au Terrier le dimanche midi, d’où Ginny repartit le soir pour Holyhead.

Harry s’étonna de la facilité avec laquelle la quasi-installation de Ginny chez lui avait été acceptée. En effet, après s’être impliquée dans la remise en état de la maison, Molly sembla étonnamment bien accepter le départ de ses derniers enfants. Elle se contenta juste de présenter comme incontournable leur présence à sa table chaque dimanche pour le déjeuner.

Un après-midi où Harry était allé donner un coup de main à Ron et George au magasin, cependant, les jeunes gens apprirent de la bouche de Kreattur que Molly était venue dans leur sanctuaire. Harry espéra qu’elle n’avait pas inspecté sa chambre car les affaires intimes de Ginny y traînaient, mélangées aux siennes. Ron eut la même pensée :

— Elle n’est pas montée à l’étage, au moins ! s’écria-t-il.

— Kreattur est un elfe de maison compétent ! protesta leur serviteur avec indignation. Personne ne va dans les appartements des jeunes maîtres en leur absence. Mais Kreattur a jugé bon de laisser Madame Molly entrer dans la cuisine. Elle est venue apporter du gâteau de potiron aux amandes.

Ron, dont c’était le péché mignon, oublia tout ce que sa génitrice aurait pu découvrir et ses yeux se mirent à la recherche du plat maternel.

— Le jeune monsieur ne doit pas manger maintenant, s’insurgea l’elfe. Kreattur a fait un bon ragoût pour les maîtres.

— T’inquiète ! le rassura Ron la bouche pleine. Sers ton ragoût, je vais m’en charger.

**ooOoo**

Le premier lundi de septembre, Harry se présenta dans l’atrium du Ministère. Cheveux gris y était avec quatre jeunes gens tous frais émoulus de Poudlard : Vicky Frobisher — qui était dans la classe de Harry et Ginny— et deux Poufsouffle, Kevin Whitby et Eleanor Branstone. Cheveux gris tendit la main à Harry et se présenta :

— Dave Faucett, Commandant du bureau des Aurors.

— Bonjour Commandant.

— Nous n’attendons plus qu’une personne, lui indiqua Faucett.

Harry salua ses camarades de la tête et regarda le centre de l’Atrium. Il avait déjà remarqué, lors de ses précédents passages, que l’ignoble statue représentant des sorciers assis sur des Moldus avait disparue. L’endroit était toujours vide et Harry était satisfait que l’ancienne composition n’ait pas été remise en place. Il espérait voir un jour se dresser un monument montrant sorciers, Moldus et créatures magiques sur un pied d’égalité mais il savait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Quand le dernier aspirant arriva, Harry reconnut Owen Harper, l’attrapeur de Serpentard. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire crispé, leur rivalité au Quidditch les ayant opposés toute l’année passée. Faucett les mena vers le comptoir d’accueil où ils furent enregistrés pour ne pas à avoir à confier leur baguette. Ils prirent ensuite l’ascenseur pour se rendre au second niveau.

Ils traversèrent le large bureau des Aurors, sous le regard curieux de leurs nouveaux collègues. Harry regretta son chapeau à large bord, qui le protégeait avec plus ou moins de succès de la curiosité qui accompagnait inévitablement ses sorties publiques. Il espéra que l’effet de surprise s’estomperait vite et qu’ils constateraient bientôt qu’il n’avait rien de bien particulier.

Ils furent introduits dans ce qui devait être le bureau de Faucett. Celui-ci passa derrière sa table de travail et s’adressa à eux :

— Soyez tous les bienvenus au bureau des Aurors. Aujourd’hui va commencer votre formation, qui durera trois ans. En tant qu’aspirants, vous aurez non seulement à suivre un Auror confirmé mais vous devrez aussi passer chaque année une épreuve théorique qui nous permettra d’évaluer votre prise de connaissances. Les missions pour lesquelles vous serez formés sont : enquêtes pour repérer les actes de magie noire et les crimes de sang, identifier leurs auteurs, traque et arrestation des criminels identifiés, protection des personnalités du monde magique. Des questions ?

— Oui, demanda Vicky Frobisher, aurons-nous des cours à suivre ?

— C’est votre équipier qui vous évalue et vous dispense les enseignements dont vous avez besoin. Vous serez cependant parfois réunis pour vous entraîner entre vous.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et cinq personnes entrèrent.

— Ah, voici vos instructeurs !

Harry, comme ses camarades, se tourna vers eux. Aucun d’eux n’était complètement inconnu à Harry puisqu’ils avaient, comme lui, participé à la bataille de Poudlard et qu’à ce titre ils s’étaient croisés une ou deux fois l’année précédente. L’un deux était Cheveux noirs qui avait participé à son évaluation. Faucett le présenta en premier :

— Voici Stanislas Pritchard. En tant que sous-chef de notre bureau, il est mon bras droit. Il s’occupera de Potter.

Sans attendre, Pritchard tendit la main à Harry qui la serra en se demandant s’ils allaient s’entendre. Il lui avait paru bien sec, voire agressif pendant l’entretien d’embauche. Faucett nomma ensuite les quatre autres Aurors et leur confia leur aspirant.

**ooOoo**

Le premier jour, Harry ne quitta pas le QG. On lui montra où était son bureau et comment obtenir des fournitures. Il fut initié au système de classement des dossiers et remplit quelques papiers administratifs. Ensuite, il alla déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son instructeur :

— Profites-en, le prévint ce dernier. La plupart du temps, ce sera un sandwich sur un coin de table.

Ils avaient utilisé le réseau de Cheminette pour parvenir au Chaudron baveur et avaient remonté la rue sorcière pour se trouver un restaurant. Une fois installés à une table, Pritchard fit remarquer :

— Je suppose que c’est toujours comme ça.

— Pardon ? demanda Harry.

— Les gens qui se retournent sur ton passage.

— Plus ou moins, oui, répondit-il, d’une voix contrite.

Harry avait l’habitude de ces manifestations. Où qu’il aille sans se déguiser, on le suivait des yeux, on le désignait du doigt et on murmurait ’ _c’est Harry Potter_ ’ aux enfants. Quand ils arrivaient à croiser son regard, les sorciers le saluaient d’un signe de tête et certaines sorcières allaient même jusqu’à esquisser une révérence. On le laissait doubler les queues et il devait insister pour payer ses achats dans les magasins. Ces derniers mois, il avait même opté pour la vente par correspondance en utilisant le nom de Ron. Quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il rendait les saluts d’un petit geste de la tête et opposait une fin de non recevoir la plus brève possible aux sollicitations diverses — demandes d’autographe, notamment.

— Va falloir remédier à ça, déclara Stanislas Pritchard.

— Y’a un moyen ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

— Bien sûr ! On n’est pas tant que ça au bureau des Aurors. Tu penses bien que ceux qui cherchent à contourner la loi nous connaissent bien. Mais on a nos petits trucs. Dès qu’on rentre, je te donne ton premier cours de Filature et Tapinois.

Harry eut un coup au cœur en entendant ce libellé. Tonks lui en avait parlé lors de leur première rencontre.

De retour au Ministère, Pritchard fit asseoir Harry à son propre bureau et lui demanda de prendre un objet qu’il désigna du doigt. Harry suivit la direction indiquée et ne vit qu’un miroir.

— Ça ? demanda Harry pour confirmation, ne voyant pas l’utilité de l’objet.

— Oui, le truc dont se servent les filles pour se pomponner.

Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant.

— Tu rigoles jamais ? C’est dommage. Bon, tu connais la métamorphomagie ?

— Oui, répondit Harry s’abstenant de préciser qu’il avait tenu un métamorphomage la veille sur ses genoux.

— Chez de très rares sorciers, c’est un don naturel. Pour les autres, on utilise la baguette et on se modèle un nouveau visage, touche par touche.

Harry se rappela qu’Hermione avait ainsi métamorphosé Ron le jour où ils s’étaient introduits chez Gringotts.

— Il y a plusieurs formules en fonction de ce qu’on fait, se rappela-t-il.

— Exactement, approuva Pritchard. Allez, applique très doucement ta baguette sur ta pommette droite en disant _abscessus_.

Harry fixa le miroir et s’exécuta. Sa joue doubla subitement de volume, heureusement, sans autre sensation qu’un léger picotement.

— Tu y es allé un peu fort. Recommence de l’autre côté avec un tapotement plus doux.

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry était effectivement méconnaissable mais pas spécialement discret pour autant. Il est rare que les gens résistent au plaisir de dévisager les citrouilles sur pattes.

— L’effet dure combien de temps ? demanda Harry qui n’arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu’Hermione avait dit à ce sujet.

— Une dizaine d’heure, au plus.

— Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça !

— Au moins, tu seras motivé pour apprendre rapidement.

— Oh non, gémit Harry, effondré.

Il n’osait pas penser à ce que Ron allait en dire. Même une amitié de dix ans ne pourrait l’empêcher d’être mort de rire. Peut-être même allait-il servir de modèle à une nouvelle farce. Il voyait déjà Ron et George commercialiser les pilules ’ _Harry Pottiron’_ pour Halloween.

— Harry, c’est toi ? fit la voix d’Angelina Johnson.

— Y’a des chances, à moins que Harry n’ait prêté ses lunettes à un crapaud-buffle, commenta Sean.

— Je suis sûr que c’était pareil pour vous, grommela Harry.

— C’est sa voix, en tout cas, note Alicia.

— On peut la changer aussi, précisa Pritchard. Là encore, il faut du doigté si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une voix de soprano pendant une semaine.

Harry s’était attendu à un entraînement difficile mais cela dépassait toutes ses prévisions !

On était déjà en fin de journée et son instructeur lui permit de rentrer chez lui. Harry se prépara mentalement à subir le regard ébahi des autres fonctionnaires sur le chemin qui le mènerait aux cheminées de départ. Il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard goguenard de ses collègues. Il allait l’ouvrir quand Pritchard lui lança.

— Tu ne connais pas _Finite incantatem_  ?

— Bien sûr que si ! s’offusqua le Survivant..

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends, alors ? demanda-t-il alors que les autres Aurors éclataient de rire.

**ooOoo**

Dans un premier temps, Harry avait été assez mortifié du tour qu’on lui avait joué. Il s’était demandé si son instructeur avait une dent contre lui mais, les jours suivant, il put voir qu’il n’était pas le seul à se retrouver dans une situation ridicule, car on se joua également des autres jeunes aspirants. Vicky Frobisher fut baladée dans tout le bureau à la recherche d’une Plume effaceuse qui n’existait que dans l’imagination de son instructeur. Kevin Whitby fut envoyé pendant un quart d’heure monter la garde devant Gringotts avant qu’on lui envoie un hibou pour lui rappeler que les Gobelins étaient renommés pour se garder tous seuls.

Harry admit que ce n’était pas spécialement méchant, juste une façon de les obliger à ne pas être passif face aux instructions qu’on leur donnait. Ils devaient les recouper avec ce qu’ils connaissaient déjà, repérer les incohérences et les faire remarquer. Plus tard, Pritchard lui expliqua que cela faisait partie de leur formation d’enquêteur.

Le second jour Harry s’appliqua à se perfectionner ses sorts métamorphomagiques. En fin de matinée, il arriva à se confectionner un visage humain. Très laid mais humain.

— Pas mal, approuva son partenaire. Maintenant, ajoute un petit coup de _Dentesaugmento_ et de _nasdiminuando_ pour équilibrer le tout.

Harry apprit à changer la forme de son visage, se faire pousser les dents, allonger ou rétrécir son nez, puis à changer sa couleur de cheveux. Il lui restait toujours sa cicatrice mais, avec une bonne frange, elle ne se remarquait pas. Il appliqua également un peu de métamorphose sur ses lunettes pour les rendre moins reconnaissables et il apprit à moduler sa voix.

Le troisième jour, son instructeur lui donna des portraits de criminels et lui conseilla de s’imaginer un nouveau visage, qui mélangerait plusieurs personnes. Après des heures de travail, Harry avait mis au point une figure assez neutre pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Cheveux filasse — avec frange —, nez un peu plus gros que l’original, yeux plus ronds, front bombé. Il n’avait pas l’air bien malin mais Pritchard parut satisfait.

— Adopté ! Tu t’en rappelleras ?

— Oui, je crois.

— Parfait. Maintenant tu recommences sans miroir. _Finite incantatem_.

Le quatrième jour, il arrivait plus ou moins à se grimer sans se regarder dans la glace. Pritchard lui donna pour instruction de continuer à s’entraîner tous les jours, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à se transformer en quelques secondes. Les effets des sortilèges ne tenaient pas plus de deux heures, il fallait donc savoir les renouveler de façon discrète et rapide.

— Les gens ne vont pas trouver bizarre que je m’absente toutes les deux heures ? demanda Harry.

— Si tu bois suffisamment de Bièraubeurre, tu auras un alibi, lui répliqua Pritchard.

**ooOoo**

A la fin de la première semaine, Eleanor Branstone proposa aux aspirants d’aller au pub pour fêter ça.

— Bonne idée, approuva Owen Harper. Juste un coup de cheminée à passer pour prévenir chez moi.

Harry accepta lui aussi, Ginny ne devant pas rentrer ce week-end-là. Il prévint Kreattur et suivit les autres dans un bar sympathique du Chemin de Traverse. Ils commencèrent par échanger leurs impressions sur leur première semaine. Tout en écoutant les autres d’une oreille distraite, Harry songea qu’il s’était senti très bien toute la semaine et qu’il avait beaucoup apprécié l’ambiance du bureau des Aurors. Un peu d’introspection lui fit comprendre pourquoi : il n’était pas traité là-bas comme une bête curieuse ni comme un héros mais comme ce qu’il était : un aspirant de première année.

Son instructeur l’évaluait sévèrement mais sans animosité et il lui enseignait ce qu’il ne connaissait pas. Les Aurors lui jetaient des regards empreints de curiosité mais aucun ne lui avait demandé d’autographe, ni n’avait évoqué ce qui le rendait célèbre. Harry se demandait s’ils avaient reçu des consignes pour le traiter normalement. Quant aux aspirants de première et seconde année, il les avait fréquentés pour la plupart à Poudlard — en classe, dans son équipe de Quidditch ou dans le cadre de l’AD — et leurs relations étaient presque normales. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

De façon naturelle, il se joignit à la conversation et évoqua la formation qu’il avait suivie. Ils rirent des petits bizutages dont ils avaient été victimes en se taquinant mutuellement à ce sujet et comparèrent les formations qu’ils avaient reçues.

Harry mit à profit son samedi matin pour dormir. En milieu d’après-midi, Teddy et Andromeda vinrent lui rendre visite. L’enfant apprécia la chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition et les jouets qui y avaient été disposés. Finalement, Harry proposa de le garder pour la nuit. L’enfant retrouverait sa grand-mère le lendemain chez les Weasley. Après avoir fait dîner Teddy, Harry le mit au lit à vingt heures en lui chantant ’ _Weasley est notre roi_ ’, version Gryffondor.

Il commençait à avoir la main.

**ooOoo**

La semaine suivante, Pritchard l’emmena surveiller une boutique qu’ils soupçonnaient de faire des trafics pas très orthodoxes. Ils se placèrent à quelque distance et feignirent d’être des connaissances en pleine conversation, tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui rentrait et sortait de l’endroit.

— Bien, commença Pritchard, à ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’on fait chez les Aurors ?

— On poursuit les mages noirs ?

— Exactement. Les Mangemorts encore en liberté, par exemple.

— Quoi ? s’affola Harry.

— Tu ne savais pas ? Remarque, ce ne sont que des petits poissons par rapport à ceux qu’on a capturés à Poudlard.

Harry le fixa, ébahi. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? La réponse lui vint rapidement : parce qu’Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé. Or depuis un an, il comptait sur elle pour lire la presse à sa place et lui indiquer ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Mais pourquoi n’avait-elle pas abordé ce sujet devant lui ?

— Ils sont en fuite ? demanda-t-il.

— Quatre ou cinq qui ont quitté le pays. On doit donc rester vigilant et les reconnaître s’ils reviennent. Tu as regardé l’affiche des criminels recherchés sur le mur du QG, non ?

Oui, Harry l’avait vue et avait même pensé que son portrait avait dû y être exposé durant l’année des Ténèbres.

— Il y a marqué ’ _Individus particulièrement dangereux_ ’, fit-il sobrement remarquer.

— Ça veut dire Mangemort. On utilise le terme officiel, pas le nom pompeux qu’ils se sont eux-mêmes attribués.

— Et il en reste en Angleterre ?

— Quelques-uns mais heureusement, ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux. En tout cas, ils se font discrets et il y a peu de chance qu’ils tentent quoi que ce soit sans personne pour leur dire quoi faire.

— On n’a pas peur qu’ils attaquent des gens, comme l’ont fait Croupton et Bellatrix Lestrange avec les Longdubat ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Si on a permis que la photo du corps de Tu-sais-qui soit à la une de tous les journaux, c’est pour éviter ça. Et maintenant qu’un an est passé, on pense que cela n’a plus trop de chance d’arriver.

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu’il n’ait pas vu les journaux le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait dormi une grande partie de la journée et était allé faire connaissance avec Teddy.

— Y’a pas que les Mangemorts officiels, continuait Pritchard. On surveille aussi régulièrement ceux qui ont réussi à se faire acquitter, voire qui n’ont pas été inquiétés du tout mais que nous suspectons d’avoir agi.

— Comme les Malefoy, proposa Harry.

— Par exemple. Si tu as des éléments inédits sur eux, n’hésite pas à en parler.

Harry en avait mais il n’était pas sûr d’avoir envie de les livrer. Moins il pensait à eux, mieux il se portait.

— Cela dit, comme ça fait un an et qu’on a peu de chance de les coincer, , reprit Pritchard, ils ne sont plus notre priorité. On a plus urgent, maintenant.

— Les crimes de sang, récita Harry, se rappelant le discours de bienvenu de son Commandant.

— C’est ça. Car la brutalité n’est pas l’apanage des Mangemorts. On intervient donc dans la triste disparition des oncles à héritages et la dizaine de petits meurtres entre amis qu’on a chaque année — moitié histoire de sous, moitié histoires de fesses. La guerre n’a pas suspendu les crimes privés, bien au contraire. Et comme on a laissé tomber les enquêtes pendant l’année des Ténèbres, on a eu pas mal d’homicides et maltraitances commis en toute impunité. Maintenant, on éponge les dégâts. On s’occupe aussi des morts suspectes et des gros trafics, comme aujourd’hui. Tu vois, ça ne chôme pas chez nous.

— Pourquoi avez-vous laissé tomber les enquêtes pendant la guerre ? s’étonna Harry.

— On n’en avait plus le temps, tout simplement. On avait des impératifs chiffrés pour l’arrestation des opposants au régime et cela nous prenait tout notre temps.

Harry le regarda, révolté par ce qu’il découvrait.

— Et c’est pas le pire, ajouta Pritchard. Comme c’était impossible d’atteindre les objectifs qu’on nous assignait, même en y consacrant tout notre temps, on a été obligés de traiter avec les Rafleurs.

— Avec les Rafleurs !? s’écria Harry, de plus en plus choqué.

— Oui, la plupart étaient des truands que nous connaissions bien. Mais on avait tellement besoin de leurs services pour ne pas attirer les foudres des Mangemorts que des accords ont été passés. Quand un de ces types nous livrait un opposant, on oubliait son dossier criminel.

— Quoi ? Mais comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? demanda Harry atterré.

— On n’avait pas trop le choix, tu sais. Quand notre commandant nous donnait un ordre explicite, soit on obéissait, soit on sautait. Summers et Pilgrim ont passé trois mois planqués à la campagne, pour avoir refusé d’obéir.

Harry n’osa pas demander à Pritchard ce qu’il avait pensé de tout cela. Mais son instructeur sourit, comme s’il savait parfaitement les questions que se posait son aspirant :

— Il y avait des façons plus discrètes de désobéir aux ordres officiels. C’est pas pour critiquer mes collègues mais, une fois qu’ils sont devenus des fugitifs, ils n’ont plus servi à grand-chose. Il était bien plus efficace de faire comme si on obéissait et d’utiliser les informations qu’on récupérait pour prévenir ceux qu’on était supposés arrêter. Si tu étudies les rapports de cette année-là, tu verras que le nombre d’arrestations ratées est impressionnant. Faut savoir être un peu Serpentard, des fois.

Harry décida de ne pas commenter la dernière phase. Il préféra demander :

— Votre commandant, il ne vous couvrait pas ?

— Non et les Aurors réfractaires qui se sont fait prendre ont gagné un aller simple pour Azkaban. C’est un vrai gâchis. Robards était un bon Auror, avant qu’on lui pourrisse la tête à coup d’Imperium.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il est devenu ?

— Il est à Ste-Mangouste. Quand on résiste vraiment, on risque des lésions irréparables. Sa femme m’a raconté qu’ils s’y sont mis à trois pendant plusieurs heures avant d’arriver à le faire craquer. Ensuite, ils l’ont maintenu plusieurs mois sous emprise. Il n’avait aucune chance de s’en sortir indemne.

— Tu veux dire que l’Imperium rend fou ?

— Quand l’esprit est fort, oui. Quand on cède facilement — si on n’a pas assez de volonté ou qu’on est trop effrayé pour vraiment résister— on peut s’en tirer. Mais quand on résiste, l’esprit casse, plutôt que de plier. Pourquoi crois-tu que ce soit un Impardonnable ? Il y a d’autres façons de contraindre les gens à faire ce qu’on veut : chantage, menaces, corruption. C’est punissable, bien sûr, mais pas autant car c’est pas aussi dangereux.

Harry frissonna. Il songea à la tentative de Voldemort de l’obliger à s’agenouiller. Serait-il devenu fou si son ennemi avait pris le temps de l’y contraindre ? Puis il se rappela de sa propre utilisation du sortilège. Qu’aurait-il fait si le Gobelin qu’il avait pris pour cible lui avait résisté ? Aurait-il été jusqu’à faire craquer son esprit ? Pritchard le regardait, scrutateur, comme s’il savait à quoi Harry pensait. Harry considéra que c’était le moment ou jamais d’éclaircir ce point :

— Pourquoi vous m’avez accepté alors que vous saviez que moi aussi…

Harry était si gêné qu’il n’osa terminer. Pritchard le regarda un moment avant de lâcher :

— Je ne sais pas si on peut faire une carrière chez les Aurors sans aller un jour au-delà des règles. Ce qui compte, et ce qu’on a voulu déterminer en te questionnant, c’est si tu le referais à tort et à travers. Or visiblement, tu n’en es pas fier.

Harry hocha la tête. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de dormir mais ce n’était pas un bon souvenir pour autant. Pritchard eut un demi-sourire avant d’ajouter :

— Tu sais Shacklebolt, il n’est pas du genre à donner des ordres en dehors de ses attributions, non surtout pas ! C’est pas pour rien qu’on l’appelle le ’ _père Grattesec_ ’ au Ministère. C’est notre monsieur nettoie-tout de la corruption et des passe-droits ! Mais on a travaillé avec lui pendant des années, alors il n’avait pas besoin de nous faire un dessin pour qu’on sache à quel point il voulait te voir entrer chez les Aurors. Ça faisait un autre point pour toi. Et puis, si tu crois qu’on peut se permettre de ne pas prendre le vainqueur de Tu-sais-qui !

Harry faillit répéter qu’il n’avait pas fait grand-chose puisque c’était le sort de sa mère qui avait été décisif mais se revit devant Voldemort dans la clairière, attendant d’être tué pour éliminer la part de Voldemort qu’il portait en lui. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’avait rien fait. Harry n’aimait pas qu’on le félicite mais ne voyait pas l’obligation de se rabaisser devant son partenaire.

— J’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, dit-il plutôt.

— Au moins, tu en as conscience. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu sais déjà : en quoi consiste le devoir d’un Auror digne de ce nom. Parce qu’il ne faut pas croire que tous les collègues avaient besoin d’un Imperium pour suivre les consignes du Ministre. Certains d’entre nous ne se sont pas fait prier pour faire ce chiffre-là.

— Pourquoi n’avoir pas nommé commandant une personne convaincue par cette idéologie, alors ? s’étonna Harry.

— C’était un message pour les autres : ce qui risquait d’arriver si on résistait un peu trop.

Harry déglutit, dégoûté.

— Ils sont toujours en place, ceux qui étaient d’accord avec le régime des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, le père Grattsec s’en est occupé. Cela dit, il doit bien en rester un ou deux qui doivent regretter ce temps-là mais qui ont su la boucler.

— Qui ? demanda Harry.

Pritchard haussa les épaules :

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te servirait de le savoir. D’ailleurs, j’ai pas de preuve, juste des soupçons. Pour en revenir à tout ce qu’on a laissé tomber pendant un an, continua-t-il, laissant Harry sur sa faim, il a bien fallu faire une croix dessus, car les indices qui nous auraient permis d’enquêter ont disparus. Par contre, on essaie de serrer la vis, cette année, histoire que nos chers concitoyens ne prennent pas trop l’habitude de pouvoir agir à leur guise.

**ooOoo**

Le vendredi soir suivant, Ginny et Hermione rejoignirent Harry et Ron place Grimmaurd. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que le jeune Auror descendit du nuage de félicité causé par le retour de son amie et qu’il rapporta aux autres ce qu’il avait appris sur les Mangemorts en liberté. Ginny et Ron parurent horrifiés mais Hermione hocha la tête d’un air blasé.

— Tu étais au courant, lui reprocha Harry. Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

— Et tu aurais fait quoi ? On a joué notre rôle, cela ne nous regarde plus, sauf toi en tant qu’Auror depuis deux semaines. Et puis ce ne sont pas les plus audacieux, ni ceux qui sont prêts à prendre des initiatives qui ont réussi à nous échapper. Tu n’avais pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour ça.

— Mais quand même… protesta Harry.

— C’est pas rassurant, renchérit Ron. Déjà que savoir Lucius Malefoy en liberté me rend malade !

— Oh, lui, je pense que la façon dont il a été traité par son maître lui a servi de leçon, commenta Hermione. Et puis il est loin d’avoir l’influence qu’il avait auparavant. Il a échappé à Azkaban mais on a réussi à lui prendre pas mal de son argent en lui infligeant des amendes.

Harry se demanda depuis quand Hermione disait ’ _on_ ’ en parlant du Ministère. Elle ne devait sûrement pas limiter ses interventions au service des créatures magiques. Il relata ensuite ce qu’il avait appris sur la suspension de toute enquête criminelle durant l’année des Ténèbres. Ron et Ginny en furent aussi choqués que lui.

— Inutile d’espérer qu’on en parle dans les journaux ! s’écria Ron.

— Ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose, lui opposa Hermione. Pas besoin de faire savoir à tous les malfaiteurs que les Aurors ne s’occupaient pas d’eux. D’autant que le service de la Justice magique rencontre le même problème. Il écluse les procès d’il y a un an.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de service, la taquina Harry.

— C’est Susan Bones qui me l’a dit, répliqua Hermione.

— T’as des informateurs partout ? s’étonna Ginny.

— Presque. Etre la meilleure amie du Survivant est une bonne carte de visite pour se faire inviter à déjeuner. Ils sont tellement fiers de se faire voir avec la meilleure amie du Survivant que je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux.

— On me demande souvent si je suis le Weasley qui était avec Harry pendant l’année des Ténèbres, confirma Ron. Quand ils me demandent où on était, je réponds que si je le leur dis, ils auront la visite des Oubliators dans l’heure qui suit, alors ça les calme.

— Et toi Ginny, s’inquiéta Harry. On t’embête avec ça ?

— Quand on me pose des questions sur toi, je dis que je ne te vois plus. La plupart croient qu’on a rompu, du coup. C’est plus simple pour moi.

Voyant sa grimace, elle adopta un air confus et lui prit la main. Cela ne suffit pas à consoler totalement Harry. Il savait que Ginny n’aimait pas se prévaloir de ses relations avec lui mais il se sentit quand même un peu blessé qu’elle le considère comme un handicap à cacher.

Sans doute pour changer de sujet, Ginny les informa que le dimanche suivant les Harpies joueraient leur avant-dernier match de championnat. Elles étaient d’ores et déjà bien placées. Elles s’étaient déjà assurées la troisième place et joueraient pour la seconde place la semaine suivante, voire la première, en fonction du placement de l’équipe de Flaquemare son match du samedi. Elle avait des billets pour toute la famille et ils lui assurèrent qu’ils viendraient soutenir son équipe.

Elle leur expliqua que son propre entraînement n’avait pas encore commencé — elle devait attendre la fin de la saison — mais qu’elle faisait au moins deux heures de gymnastique par jour pour se mettre à niveau. Elle devrait d’ailleurs faire ses exercices régulièrement, jours de repos compris. Harry était supposé être en forme, lui aussi, et son instructeur lui avait expliqué que tous les Aurors devaient consacrer trois heures par semaine à un entraînement sportif — six heures, pour les aspirants

— Mais on a rarement le temps de les faire, l’avait prévenu Pritchard. Le Commandant y regarde pas de trop près, sauf pour les bleus comme toi car il est essentiel que vous appreniez nos techniques. Donc toi, tu fais tes six heures, même si ça t’oblige à faire des heures sup’.

Il avait eut son demi-sourire et Harry avait compris que c’était une blague. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours de plus pour comprendre que les heures supplémentaires étaient monnaie courante chez les Aurors, entraînement ou pas.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, Harry alla chercher Teddy en fin d’après-midi et l’enfant retrouva sa chambre avec plaisir. Le dimanche midi, tout le monde se transporta chez les Weasley où ils se joignirent à Andromeda et le reste de la famille — à l’exception de Charlie qui était de garde ou qui avait eu d’autres projets. Ginny repartit le soir à Holyhead et Hermione chez ses parents. Ron et Harry rentrèrent Place Grimmaurd.

Même si chacun d’entre eux aurait préféré une vie de couple plus conventionnelle, leur cohabitation à deux se passait bien. Après tout, c’était leur neuvième année de vie commune.

**ooOoo**


	11. Première enquête

# XI : Première enquête

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 20 septembre au 26 octobre 1999

La semaine suivante, les instructeurs commencèrent à montrer aux nouvelles recrues leurs techniques d’interpellation et de combat. Harry se rendit compte qu’il n’avait aucun problème à suivre. Il comprit que les exercices spécialisés que lui avait donnés son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal l’année précédente à Poudlard, tandis que les autres travaillaient des sorts qu’il connaissait déjà, n’avaient pas été choisis au hasard mais dans le but de le familiariser avec son futur métier.

Pritchard fut très satisfait du niveau atteint par son aspirant. Harry apprit également les bases de l’enquête. Il eut à lire des dossiers d’affaires résolues dans le but de comprendre les cheminements et les indices qui avaient conduit les enquêteurs à trouver et appréhender les coupables. Il se sentait moins à l’aise dans ce domaine.

Le vendredi, en fin d’après-midi, Pritchard lui demanda s’il avait des projets pour le week-end.

— Oui, je vais voir un match de Quidditch dimanche, indiqua Harry.

— Le match des Harpies ? demanda Owen Harper, dont le bureau était près du leur.

— C’est ça.

— Veinard, tu vas avoir des places gratuites pour tous leurs matchs, maintenant ! s’écria le jeune aspirant.

— Je ne sais pas, tempéra Harry. J’en ai pour celui-là, c’est tout.

— Tu peux avoir des places gratuites ? demanda Pritchard d’un ton intéressé.

— Il connait bien une Harpie, dévoila Harper d’un ton qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur le genre de relation entretenue par Harry avec la joueuse.

— Vraiment ? s’intéressa Pritchard. Gwenog Jones ?

Harry le regarda, horrifié. La capitaine des Harpies avait au moins trente ans.

— Non, une nouvelle recrue qui n’a pas encore fait de match officiel, rectifia-t-il.

— Et toi, Potter, tu joues encore ? demanda Harper.

— Je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion depuis l’école. Et toi ?

— Non plus. Dis, on est pas mal à avoir joué, ici. Ce serait marrant de monter une équipe comme l’ont fait d’autres services.

— Euh, oui. Mais… on est tous les deux attrapeurs…

— Je joue aussi comme poursuiveur, répondit Harper en balayant l’objection d’un geste.

— Souvent, les matchs entre les équipes du Ministère ont lieu le dimanche, signala Pritchard. Vu nos astreintes, il faudra prévoir des doublures pour tous les postes.

— Tu joues aussi ? lui demanda Harry.

— Seulement aux échecs, avoua Pritchard. Mais j’aime parier.

**ooOoo**

Le dernier dimanche de septembre, la famille Weasley et assimilés se rendit en cortège vers le stade de la lande d’Ilkley pour voir jouer l’équipe de Ginny après le déjeuner. Toute une rangée en tribune leur avait été réservée. Les autres amateurs de Quidditch dévisagèrent Harry mais il en avait désormais l’habitude.

Harry n’avait assisté à aucun match de haut niveau depuis la coupe du monde et il retrouva avec plaisir l’excitation procurée par ce genre de spectacle. Après avoir encouragé les Harpies à vive voix, applaudi, tremblé, acclamé et finalement sauté de joie quand l’équipe féminine eut remporté la partie, il se dit que s’il n’avait pas souhaité à ce point devenir Auror, il aurait bien aimé avoir la même opportunité que Ginny.

Quand elle vint les saluer, toute rose d’émotion et de joie de savoir ses camarades qualifiées pour la finale de la Coupe de la Ligue, Harry dut admettre qu’elle avait vraiment trouvé sa voie.

**ooOoo**

En pénétrant dans le QG des Aurors le lundi suivant, Harry se sentit presque familier des lieux. La plupart des têtes étaient connues, même s’il ne pouvait pas encore leur attribuer un nom, ce qui était un peu gênant car, bien entendu, tout le monde connaissait le sien.

Son instructeur décida de commencer la semaine en lui faisant étudier une série de photographies.

— Ça, ce sont des suspects que nous n’avons pas encore pu appréhender. On les soupçonne de pratiquer régulièrement de la magie noire mais nous n’avons jamais réussi à les confondre. Pas de preuve, pas d’arrestation. Si jamais tu les croises, fais gaffe à toi. Je sais que tu as connu pire mais ceux-là aussi pratiquent les Impardonnables. Compris ?

— Compris ! _Vigilance constante_  !

Pritchard garda le silence durant un moment. Il finit par demander :

— Tu as bien connu Maugrey ?

— Non, admit Harry. Mais il m’a protégé entre le moment où j’ai eu quinze ans et sa disparition.

— Et tu sais… ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de marquer une pause. A l’expression émue de son partenaire, il décida que ce dernier avait droit de savoir :

— Juste avant mes dix-sept ans, il a fallu me faire changer d’endroit. Ils ont imaginé de faire prendre du Polynectar avec un de mes cheveux à six autres personnes pour que si Voldemort nous surprenait, il ne sache pas lequel de nous poursuivre. C’est pas moi qui ai eu cette idée, se défendit Harry.

— C’était pas bête, commenta Pritchard.

— C’était risqué pour ceux qui se déguisaient, rétorqua Harry.

— C’était risqué pour toi aussi, remarqua son instructeur.

Harry laissa tomber et continua son récit.

— Voldemort était au courant. Et il nous attendait. Il a vu sept Harry Potter accompagnés de différentes personnes assurant leur sécurité. Il a pensé que Maugrey devait avoir le bon, car c’était le meilleur. Il l’a abattu d’un sortilège de la mort.

Après réflexion, Pritchard estima :

— Je pense qu’il a préféré finir comme ça que pris en traître une nuit par une bande d’encagoulés. Au moins ça a servi à quelque chose.

Harry savait que Voldemort n’aurait pas pu le tuer ce jour-là de toute façon. Mais cela ne retirait rien au courage et au dévouement du vieil Auror. Il hocha donc la tête pour marquer son accord.

— Et c’est toi qui as récupéré son œil ? demanda Pritchard.

Harry indiqua que oui, tout en se demandant comment cela se faisait que tout le monde soit au courant de sa présence au ministère de la Magie ce jour là. Ombrage avait-elle demandé aux Aurors d’enquêter sur cette disparition ?

— Je l’ai enterré dans une forêt pour que personne ne puisse l’utiliser, précisa Harry.

Son partenaire ne dit rien mais son demi-sourire exprimait son approbation.

Harry reporta son attention sur les photos qu’il devait mémoriser et fut frappé d’une idée subite :

— Dis, pourquoi on ne met pas de Tabou sur les Impardonnables ? Cela permettrait de repérer ceux qui les lancent, non ?

— A ton avis, pourquoi on ne le fait pas ? lui répondit Pritchard du tac au tac.

Harry lui lança un regard agacé. Il savait que c’était pédagogique mais quand il posait une question, il voulait qu’on le renseigne, pas qu’on lui fasse deviner la réponse. Parce que tant qu’à chercher tout seul, il n’avait pas besoin de se ridiculiser en avouant son ignorance. Mais maintenant que le mal était fait, il devait jouer le jeu.

— Chais pas, répondit-il.

Il n’était pas toujours bon joueur.

— A quoi sert le Tabou ? relança patiemment son instructeur.

— A trouver les gens qui prononcent un mot déterminé.

— Oui. Mais il ne fait pas la différence entre une formule lancée et un mot utilisé dans une conversation. Donc on aurait souvent des fausses alertes.

— On parle souvent des Impardonnables ?

— On doit pas mal en parler en ce moment. Les gens se racontent leurs souvenirs de guerre. Je me vois pas débarquer dans toutes les réunions de famille !

Harry réfléchit à l’argument.

— Mais quand on en parle, on parle d’Imperium, de Doloris et de sortilège de la mort. Pas d’Impero, d’Endoloris ou d’Avada kedavra.

— Tu viens de le faire.

— Evidemment, puisqu’on en parle, là !

— Bon et quand tonton Archibald racontera comment il a échappé à un Rafleur qui criait «  _Impero_  », devine qui va arriver ventre à terre ? Sans compter tous ceux qui font semblant d’utiliser cette formule dans leurs jeux érotiques.

— Pardon ?

— Oui, faut sortir mon gars. Cela arrive juste après les menottes magiques dans le classement des fantasmes en tous genres.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. C’était pas dans le livre de Ron, ça !

— Et puis il n’y a pas que ça, ajouta Pritchard coupant court aux images qu’il avait fait naître dans l’imagination de Harry. Le Tabou, ça permet juste de localiser. Si celui qui le lance a utilisé des sortilèges de protection, on ne voit rien.

— Ah si, s’écria Harry. Nos protections sont tombées quand j’ai dit le mot ’ _Voldemort_ ’ !

— Tu t’es fait repérer grâce au Tabou ? releva Pritchard.

— Oui. Les Rafleurs nous sont tombés dessus, alors qu’ils n’auraient pas dû nous voir.

— Et tu as réussi à leur échapper ? demanda son instructeur visiblement curieux d’apprendre comment il s’y était pris.

— J’ai réussi à fuir plus tard grâce à l’aide d’un elfe de maison, résuma Harry qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans ce long récit. Enfin, bref, cela abat les protections.

— Non, pas le Tabou. Mais le maléfice qui y a été associé, oui. Et celui-là, c’est de la magie noire, alors pas question de l’utiliser. Si on résume, on serait surtout appelés quand les formules prononcées sans volonté de nuire. Pour le reste, il suffira aux mages noirs de prononcer un sort de protection avant d’agir, et se donner ainsi le temps de transplaner avant que nous puissions les atteindre.

Harry se donna le temps de la réflexion et ses pensés prirent un autre cours.

— Mais finalement, qu’est ce qui définit un sort de magie blanche et un sort de magie noire ? demanda-t-il.

— On ne vous apprend pas ça à l’école ? s’étonna Pritchard.

— Non, on nous apprend les sorts qu’on a le droit d’utiliser pour se défendre et on nous énumère les autres, en précisant qu’on ne doit pas s’en servir.

— C’est l’intention qui est mise dans le sort qui fait la différence, lui révéla son instructeur. Il y a des sorts qui sont par nature noirs, comme les Impardonnables : vouloir tuer, torturer et contraindre ne peut être toléré. Ce serait pratique d’arrêter les criminels d’un simple Imperium. Mais risquer de briser sa volonté et le mettre ainsi complètement à notre merci n’est pas moral. Alors on mouille un peu sa robe et on tente de l’immobiliser, sans toucher à son esprit.

— Mais si on le met sous Imperium pour l’empêcher de faire du mal aux autres ? argumenta Harry.

— Il y a souvent un autre moyen. Un sort plus bénin, moins dangereux. Sans doute que des cas particulier mériteraient les grands moyens. Mais on ne conçoit pas les règles pour les exceptions. Si c’était le cas, tu passerais ton temps à te demander si tu rentres ou non dans le cas de l’exception et à déterminer quelle règle s’applique. Ou bien tu déciderais que tout est une exception et tu n’aurais plus de limites. C’est pour ça que c’est le Ministère qui décide pour toi quels sont les sorts acceptables ou non. T’arranger pour que les sorts dits ’blancs’ ne fassent pas de mal aux autres est déjà assez compliqué. Dans un sens, on t’a donné la bonne définition à l’école. Les sorts noirs sont les sorts interdits.

— Mais si le Ministère donne le droit d’utiliser les sorts noirs, enfin, s’il les déclare blancs, tout d’un coup ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— La dernière fois que c’est arrivé, tu as su quoi faire, non ?

Que les autres imaginent qu’il avait risqué sa vie et appelé à la rébellion pour défendre la morale et la justice rendait toujours Harry mal à l’aise. De son point de vue, il avait juste cherché à vaincre l’assassin de ses parents et il ne s’était retrouvé fer de lance d’une révolte que par la décision de ses amis et alliés.

— Mais on pourrait dire que se rebeller contre le Ministère n’est pas moral, opposa Harry, se faisant l’avocat du diable.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que faire des choix était facile, rétorqua son mentor. Mais t’en fais pas, jusque là, tu ne t’es pas trop planté.

En pensant à tous ceux qu’il avait laissé sur le bord du chemin, Harry n’en était pas aussi certain. Mais il revint à la discussion initiale :

— Et pourquoi le sortilège qui abat les protections est noir ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce qu’il est excessivement puissant et que, si le sujet repéré n’est pas protégé, il a peu de chance de s’en sortir. Si tu as survécu à ta capture, c’est que tes barrières étaient sacrément bonnes.

Harry soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur ses portraits.

**ooOoo**

Les Harpies de Holyhead finirent en seconde position la Coupe de la Ligue. Malgré leur défaite en finale, toute la famille Weasley s’accorda à dire que c’était un beau match et qu’ils avaient eu de la chance d’avoir pu y assister. Molly étonna sa famille par ses connaissances techniques en Quidditch. Elle honnit l’arbitre qui n’avait pas vu une faute pourtant flagrante du club de Flaquemare et avait ainsi désavantagé les perdantes, ’ _qui avaient joué bien mieux_ ’.

— Qu’est-ce que ce sera quand Ginny jouera vraiment avec son équipe ! souffla Ron à l’oreille de Harry. Les arbitres auront intérêt à garder leurs arrières quand les Harpies perdront.

— A mon avis, les batteurs qui la viseront risqueront bien plus ! répondit Harry.

— Finalement, je me demande s’il est prudent de laisser Ginny jouer, conclut Ron.

Les Harpies eurent une semaine de relâche, que Ginny passa Place Grimmaurd. Les premiers jours, Harry et elle furent assez associables avec Ron, tout à leurs retrouvailles. Quand Harry s’arrachait à sa présence pour aller travailler, elle se reposait ou faisait des courses. Une semaine après son retour, elle demanda si elle pouvait inviter ses parents à dîner pour le lendemain.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de me demander la permission, lui répondit Harry.

— C’est chez toi, ici, lui rappela Ginny.

— Invite qui tu veux, accepta Harry tout en se demandant ce qu’il lui fallait faire pour qu’elle se considère chez elle dans cette maison.

— C’est vrai, remarqua Ron. On n’a jamais pensé à inviter les parents. Ce serait marrant d’inverser les rôles !

— Surtout avec Kreattur dans le rôle de maman à la cuisine, souligna Ginny avec réalisme.

— Je serais curieux de voir ce que tu sais préparer, la taquina Ron.

— J’ai bien le temps d’apprendre, rétorqua sa sœur. Au moins je suis sûre que, si on me demande en mariage, ce ne sera pas juste pour que je tienne une maison.

Harry n’intervint pas dans cet échange. Malgré la tendresse sans conteste qu’elle lui prodiguait, il se demandait si le mariage rentrerait un jour dans les projets de Ginny quand il l’entendait parler ainsi.

**ooOoo**

La soirée avec les parents Weasley se révéla instructive. Harry réalisa qu’il ne parlait pas tellement avec eux le dimanche midi, car il était difficile de soutenir une conversation sérieuse avec un enfant en bas âge qui réclamait l’attention et une dizaine d’adultes. Dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, Molly put évoquer ses dernières activités sans être interrompue à tout moment.

Son activité d’aide aux sorciers qui revenaient après avoir dû fuir à la campagne ou à l’étranger se terminait. Mais, contrairement à la première guerre qui avait annihilé des familles entières, l’action du Ministère, des Rafleurs et la Bataille de Poudlard avaient fait nombre de veufs et de veuves.

Ils devaient assurer la subsistance de leurs enfants et ne pouvaient donc pas assurer la garde de ces derniers en journée. Le Ministère avait donc lancé l’idée d’organiser des gardes d’enfants et même des classes d’école primaire pour ceux en âge d’apprendre à lire et compter, sur le modèle des écoles moldues. Molly se chargeait de recenser les besoins et de trouver des solutions d’urgence pour les enfants livrés à eux même pendant que leurs parents travaillaient.

— Et les orphelins ? demanda Harry.

— Toutes les familles sorcières étant plus ou moins apparentées, nous avons trouvé un foyer à chacun d’entre eux, le rassura Mr Weasley.

Harry se rappela que, sans la prophétie, il aurait sans doute été envoyé dans une famille sorcière. Enfin, Dumbledore avait fait ce qu’il avait cru le mieux pour lui !

— Et qui vont être les professeurs de la nouvelle école ? demanda Ginny.

— On dit les _’instituteurs’_ , la reprit sa mère. C’est Mrs Brocklehurst, elle-même institutrice chez les Moldus, qui se charge de nous trouver des candidats. Elle a eu l’excellente idée de débaucher des moldus déjà formés par leurs écoles à eux. Cela nous donnera le temps de former des sorciers à ce métier.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne t’es pas proposée ? demanda Ron. Tu nous as fait l’école, à nous.

— Ce n’est pas pareil. Ils seront au moins une dizaine par classe.

— D’autre part, compléta Mr Weasley, Mr Brocklehurst nous a affirmé que les enfants issus de moldus sont bien meilleurs que les sorciers de souche en orthographe et en mathématiques quand ils arrivent à Poudlard. Ils ont aussi une plus grande culture générale. C’est pour cela que nous allons nous inspirer des programmes moldus pour notre nouvelle école primaire.

— On va vraiment demander à des Moldus de venir dans le monde sorcier ? insista Ron, incrédule.

— Nous les choisirons parmi ceux qui ont de la famille sorcière et qui connaissent déjà notre existence, le rassura Mr Weasley.

— Mais… (Harry sentait que quelque chose lui échappait.) C’est juste une question de niveau ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quelle était la bonne question.

Mr Weasley sourit, comprenant ce que voulait dire Harry.

— L’abrogation de la loi du Secret n’est pas à l’ordre du jour. Mais dans tous les pays européens, la place que les Moldus nous laissent est de plus en plus réduite. Leur population croît régulièrement et la nôtre aussi. Kingsley m’a demandé d’étudier la situation probable d’ici vingt ans et il est évident que si les choses continuent ainsi, il va falloir vivre de plus en plus étroitement avec les non sorciers. Pour cette raison, nous devons mieux les connaître et apprendre à cohabiter de façon à ce qu’ils ne se doutent de rien. Plus nos éducations se ressembleront, plus ce sera facile.

— Mais, on ne va pas transformer Poudlard en école moldue ! s’exclama Ginny d’une voix horrifiée.

— Bien sûr que non, affirma sa mère.

— Nous avons bien l’intention de rester sorciers, ajouta Arthur. Il ne pourrait en être autrement. Mais nous pouvons en apprendre davantage sur eux, acheter des choses dans leurs magasins, nous habiller comme eux. Et pourquoi se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en cheminée ou en transplanant pour acheter des carottes, alors que nos voisins moldus en produisent ?

— Mais que vont devenir les magasins sorciers si tout le monde achète chez les Moldus, demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

— Justement, nous avons eu des pénuries de matières premières après l’année des Ténèbres. Kingsley a dû faire appel au Premier ministre moldu pour trouver des objets en rupture de stock et de la nourriture. Nous leur passons encore régulièrement des commandes. Que les sorciers aillent s’approvisionner dans leurs boutiques simplifiera le travail du Ministère. Il nous restera à développer tout ce qui est spécifiquement sorcier. Ton magasin n’a rien à craindre, Ron. Rien ne pourra jamais égaler les sorciers facétieux.

Il laissa les trois jeunes digérer ces nouvelles idées.

— Les Oubliators vont avoir du travail, finit par dire lentement Harry.

— Le Service des détournements de l’artisanat moldu aussi, admit Arthur. Mais nous n’avons pas tellement le choix. Nous serons un jour obligés de vivre parmi les Moldus. Il vaut mieux nous y préparer que le subir sans l’avoir anticipé.

Ces révélations troublèrent beaucoup les jeunes gens. Savoir que son monde allait changer est toujours effrayant, même quand on en connait les défauts et les limites. Harry ne savait pas s’il avait vraiment envie de voir se mêler les deux communautés. Passer dans le monde sorcier avait été à la fois une révélation et une rupture pour lui. Cependant, quand Ron et Ginny exprimèrent leur malaise à l’idée de fréquenter régulièrement le monde Moldu, ce fut lui qui fit valoir :

— Ce n’est pas comme si le monde moldu vous était complètement étranger. Ron, tu vas souvent chez les parents d’Hermione, non ?

— Mais je les connais ! s’exclama Ron. Et ils sont au courant pour nous.

— Etre obligés de faire comme eux pour ne pas nous faire remarquer…, laissa échapper Ginny d’un ton réticent.

Harry jugea que si ses amis, malgré la passion de leur père pour les Moldus et les origines d’Hermione, avaient autant de réticence pour ce qui n’était pas sorcier, la tâche ne serait pas facile pour le Ministère.

**ooOoo**

En fin de semaine, Harry indiqua à Ginny :

— Ce soir, ma promotion se réunit au pub après le boulot. Tu viens nous rejoindre ?

— Non, j’aime mieux pas, refusa-t-elle.

— Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont sympas et puis tu connais bien Vicky et Eléonore.

— Je serais la seule à ne pas être Auror.

— C’est pas grave, lui assura-t-il. On peut amener ses petits copains, si on veut.

— C’est justement ça qui me gêne. Je ne veux pas aller là, juste en tant que ta petite amie.

— Des fois, j’ai l’impression que tu as honte de moi ! grogna Harry.

— Harry, je t’aime mais je veux exister en dehors de toi !

— En dehors de moi ? répéta Harry.

Ginny soupira et précisa :

— Si on me voit avec toi, on va imaginer que je suis une intrigante qui a réussi à me glisser dans le lit du Survivant parce que c’est le copain de mon frère.

— Tu exagères ! s’exclama Harry sincèrement choqué.

— Tu es jeune, riche, puissant et célèbre. Moi je ne suis rien. Je refuse de passer pour une arriviste qui a réussi en épousant le grand héros. Je ne veux pas qu’un jour nos enfants aient honte de moi !

— Honte de toi ? répéta Harry ahuri. Mais enfin, les Weasley sont une famille honorable !

— Honorable mais pauvre, Harry. Tu l’avais pas remarqué ?

Harry laissa passer un moment pour assimiler ces nouvelles idées puis analysa lentement :

— Ginny, tu ne pourras jamais être l’équivalent du Survivant aux yeux des gens.

— Je sais. Mais si je m’impose comme ’ _Harpie de Holyhead_ ’ avant d’être la ’ _petite copine de Harry Potter_ ’, ce sera déjà un début de légitimité.

— Et si ça n’arrive jamais, tu me laisseras tomber ?

Ginny se donna le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Harry la regarda, se préparant au pire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cette reconnaissance sociale avait une telle importance à ses yeux. ’ _Et si elle n’arrivait jamais à se sentir digne de moi, jugera-t-elle qu’on ne peut pas fonder de famille heureuse ensemble ?’_ , songea-t-il avec détresse. Ron avait mis des années à trouver sa place aux côtés de l’encombrant personnage qu’on appelait le Survivant. Harry se demanda si un jour lui-même arriverait à prendre ses distances avec lui.

— Donne-moi trois ans, dit finalement Ginny. Trois ans pour faire mes preuves. Si je ne réussis pas, eh bien… au moins, j’aurai essayé.

— Trois ans, répéta Harry.

— Oui, à partir du moment où je suis rentrée chez les Harpies. Depuis le jour où tu m’as encouragée à rentrer aux Trois balais pour signer mon contrat.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent soudain, comme si elle craignait de s’être chargée d’un trop lourd fardeau.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, avec une fille brillante comme Hermione, ou plus riche, tu n’aurais pas tous ces ennuis. Je sais que c’est orgueilleux de ma part d’espérer partir de rien et être considérée comme ton égale !

— Moi, je te considère comme mon égale, lui assura Harry qui à tout prendre préférait la Ginny arrogante à celle pétrie de doutes qu’il découvrait ce jour là. Et je te fais confiance. Tu arriveras à faire comprendre aux autres ce que je vois en toi.

Harry, bouleversé, décida de faire faux bond ses collègues le lendemain. Mais Ginny insista pour qu’il y aille quand même :

— Toi aussi tu as ta vie à construire, avec des collègues et des amis.

Harry admit qu’il tenait effectivement beaucoup à ses réunions joyeuses et amicales. Il y tissait des liens de complicité professionnelle avec ses pairs, ce qui lui permettait d’effacer cette image du héros qui lui collait à la peau.

— Alors, vas-y l’encouragea-t-elle. Je pense que je vais aller dîner chez mes parents.

**ooOoo**

Ginny finit par repartir pour Holyhead. Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles, non seulement moralement mais aussi physiquement pour Harry. Il dut désormais assurer les mêmes permanences que les autres Aurors, ce qui signifiait des nuits et des dimanches passés au Ministère. Il apprit à enchaîner les journées et à décaler ses heures de sommeil. Il s’efforçait d’être chez lui les jours où Ginny rentrait, en échangeant ses samedis et dimanches avec des camarades de bonne volonté. A ces occasions, il travailla avec d’autres partenaires. Il constata que ces derniers étaient souvent très réservés en sa compagnie, comme s’ils ne savaient comment s’y prendre avec lui. Cela lui faisait apprécier à sa juste valeur la bonhommie familière de Pritchard.

Fin octobre, il fut confronté à son premier cadavre dans le cadre de son travail. Faucett arriva avec un ordre de mission :

— Pritchard et Potter, un médicomage nous signale une mort subite. A vous de jouer.

— On y va en Magicobus, décida Pritchard après avoir déchiffré l’adresse.

Ils sortirent par l’issue donnant sur la rue moldue et appelèrent le véhicule.

— Au fait, qu’est devenu Stan Rocade ? demanda Harry.

— Azkaban, répondit laconiquement son instructeur.

— Il était réellement Mangemort ? s’enquit Harry.

Il s’était toujours demandé si le receveur n’était pas sous Imperium, le jour où il l’avait désarmé dans les airs.

— Aucune idée, admit Pritchard. Quand on l’a arrêté la première fois, il a nié mais ils le font tous. Tu verras, d’ici deux ou trois mois, tu ne croiras même plus ta propre mère. (Il grimaça.) Désolé, mon gars. C’est une expression.

— C’est bon, fit Harry.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, Rocade est parti avec les copains de Tu-sais-qui quand ils ont pris Azkaban.

— Avait-il le choix ?

— Certains sont plus doués que d’autres pour trouver des alternatives. On a eu des droit-communs qui leur ont faussé compagnie. Quand on les croisait, on les laissait dans la nature mais on leur demandait de nous servir d’indics s’ils croisaient des Mangemorts. La plupart se sont montrés réglos. On en a retrouvé d’autres chez les Rafleurs et d’autres à Poudlard comme Rocade. Pour lui, ça n’a pas fait un pli. On a eu assez de témoins pour établir qu’il n’était pas là que pour la figuration.

— Vous avez interrogé les gens sur place, releva Harry.

— Bien sûr ! Comment aurait-on pu les juger sans avancer la moindre preuve !

— C’est que… on ne m’a rien demandé à moi. Et, à mes amis non plus.

— On t’a foutu la paix. Ordre du Ministre.

Harry n’eut pas à répondre car le Magicobus arriva et toute conversation devint impossible entre le bruit et les cahots.

La maison devant laquelle ils furent déposés ressemblait à un petit manoir moldu : pierre de taille, style Tudor. Ils frappèrent et un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, au visage défait, leur ouvrit.

— Division des Aurors, se présenta Pritchard. Nous venons pour le décès de Mrs Eleanor Rigby.

— Je suis son mari, répondit l’homme d’une voix brisée.

— Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur. Pouvons-nous la voir ?

Ils furent menés jusqu’à la chambre où une femme sans vie, vêtue d’une chemise de nuit était étendue, livide, dans un grand lit. Un homme à la robe verte inspectait son corps de sa baguette. L’époux éploré les laissa, en s’excusant de ne pouvoir supporter de rester. Les deux Aurors attendirent patiemment que l’homme de l’art ait fini.

— Asphodèle, déclara-t-il laconiquement. Pas énormément mais suffisant si on a le cœur fragile.

— Examens complémentaires ? demanda Pritchard.

— Seulement si vous le demandez.

— On verra. Jetez un sort de conservation et suspendez le permis d’inhumer jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

— Ça marche ! s’écria le guérisseur. Enfin, façon de parler.

Harry suivit son partenaire parti à la recherche de Mr Rigby. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, fixant sans le voir une tasse de thé froid. Pritchard s’assit en face de lui.

— Mrs Rigby est décédée d’une surdose d’Asphodèle. En prenait-elle habituellement ?

— Oui, elle souffrait de troubles nerveux. Mais c’est notre médicomage habituel, qui la lui a prescrit.

— Comment s’appelle-t-il ?

Après avoir noté son nom, Pritchard continua à questionner l’homme sur ce que prenait son épouse, avant de déclarer :

— Nous devons contrôler les potions que vous avez ici. C’est la procédure.

L’homme hocha machinalement la tête, puis leva les yeux vers eux. Pour la première fois, il sembla les voir pour de bon. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il reconnut Harry :

— Mais… Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, pourquoi…

— Je vous en prie, Monsieur, l’interrompit Pritchard. C’est une simple procédure, rien de plus. L’aspirant Potter a rejoint le corps des Aurors il y a quelques mois, n’y voyez aucune suspicion particulière.

Mr Rigby regarda Harry qui sourit nerveusement.

— Désolé de vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances, Monsieur Rigby.

— Ma femme vous admirait beaucoup, murmura l’homme, accroissant la gêne du jeune Auror.

— Excusez-nous mais nous devons faire notre travail, reprit Pritchard.

Il retourna vers la chambre et dit à Harry :

— Tu fais la salle de bain.

Harry savait ce qu’on attendait de lui. Les semaines précédentes, lui et les autres aspirants avaient appris les sorts de recherche professionnels. Il avait d’ailleurs pensé que cela lui aurait été bien utile dans sa quête des Horcruxes. Il avait ainsi appris à désactiver les sorts de dissimulation et à sonder magiquement les murs. La pièce qu’on lui avait attribuée ne dissimulait rien. Les flacons de potions diverses étaient soit posés sur le rebord de la baignoire, soit dans l’armoire de toilette. Il marqua soigneusement avec sa baguette les pièces qu’il rassembla.

Pritchard s’était chargé de la chambre. Ils continuèrent ensuite leurs recherches au salon et à la cuisine. Harry se sentit gêné de travailler ainsi sous le regard du mari, visiblement dépassé par la situation. Ils étaient en train de finir quand une femme d’une trentaine d’années arriva. Harry se fit tout petit pendant que le père et la fille s’étreignaient en pleurant. Quand la femme fut un peu remise, elle s’inquiéta de ce que faisait cet inconnu et Harry Potter chez ses parents. Une fois de plus, Pritchard donna ses lénifiantes explications. Harry réalisa qu’il était très difficile de travailler sous les regards blessés de deux personnes en deuil.

Quand ils repartirent, un sac rempli des pièces confisquées, Pritchard demanda :

— Ça va ?

— Oui, c’est juste… On a vraiment besoin de faire tout ça ? C’est sûrement une erreur de médication.

— Je sais qu’au début c’est pas facile à gérer mais tu t’endurciras, toi aussi. C’est vrai que la plupart du temps ce sont des morts naturelles ou accidentelles, donc il faut savoir parler aux familles et faire notre boulot sans les heurter plus que nécessaire. Par exemple, ne prononce jamais les mots « cadavre » ou « corps ». Pour eux, c’est encore une épouse et une mère.

— D’accord, dit Harry en se demandant comment il avait réussi à traverser autant de deuils sans savoir réagir à ceux des autres.

— Bien. Tu sais ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?

— Oui, on rentre au bureau et on fait un examen rapide des pièces de l’enquête. On note celles qui sont les plus suspectes, pour qu’elles soient examinées en priorité par le labo de Ste Mangouste. On va aussi voir le médicomage prescripteur et éventuellement l’apothicaire qui a fourni le médicament en cause, récita Harry.

— Très bien, mon gars. T’as plus qu’à appeler le Magicobus.

Ils rentrèrent au QG et firent un examen rapide des fioles. Harry reçut un cours de potion avancé. Les Aurors devaient reconnaître toutes les potions usuelles et détecter rapidement si la composition en avait été altérée. Pour cet examen sommaire, ils vérifiaient la couleur, l’odeur et la densité du produit. Pritchard démoralisa un peu Harry en lui expliquant qu’il lui faudrait sans doute deux à trois ans pour être capable de mener à bien cette opération sans aide. Le jeune Auror sentit l’ombre du professeur Rogue ricaner doucement derrière lui.

En l’espèce, rien n’était suspect et ils ne demandèrent d’analyse prioritaire que sur le médicament en cause. Ils passèrent déposer leur paquet à Ste Mangouste en cheminée, puis ils cherchèrent à joindre le médicomage. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, car ce dernier visitait ses malades à domicile.

Ils laissèrent à sa secrétaire un message urgent. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez l’apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard pour se faire confirmer la composition du remède.

Harry eut la bonne surprise de tomber sur Neville, qui travaillait là. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait procédé à la composition du dernier flacon vendu à Mrs Rigby mais son collègue leur en donna la composition exacte et confirma qu’elle était une cliente habituelle. Harry et Neville se quittèrent, non sans s’être promis de se revoir un jour pour déjeuner.

Quand ils mirent enfin la main sur le médicomage, ils n’apprirent rien de plus. La version donnée par tous les autres fut confirmée.

— Alors maintenant ? demanda Pritchard.

— A première vue, elle a sans doute pris deux fois son médicament. Il faut maintenant faire une enquête de proximité pour déterminer si on ne l’y a pas aidé.

— C’est ça. D’autres éléments ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

— Si, le reprit son instructeur. Le préparateur nous a dit que ce médicament a un goût fort et très particulier. Ça veut dire qu’on n’a pas pu le lui administrer en douce en le mélangeant à autre chose. Il aurait fallu l’obliger à le boire.

— De force ?

— En tout cas s’il y avait des traces de violence sur le corps, le médico-légiste nous l’aurait dit. Donc sous la menace ou par Impérium. Un petit sort d’Oubliette n’est pas à écarter non plus. Il faut que tu saches que, même si on nous raconte que Monsieur et Madame ne s’entendaient pas ou que Monsieur va devenir très riche par héritage, on a peu de chance de pouvoir le prouver.

— Alors on ne fait pas d’enquête ?

— Si, on ne sait jamais. Et puis s’ils semblent être un couple uni et qu’il est trois fois plus riche qu’elle, on aura à peu près la certitude qu’on n’a pas d’assassin dans la nature !

Trois jours plus tard, ils bouclaient l’enquête. Couple sans histoire, pas de grosse fortune et les potions analysées ne révélèrent rien de particulier. Harry rédigea le procès-verbal sous la houlette de son instructeur et conclut de sa plus belle écriture : «  _Mort accidentelle par empoisonnement_  ».

**ooOoo**


	12. Un automne au Ministère

# XII : Un automne au Ministère

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 30 octobre au 10 décembre 1999

— J’ai plus une robe à me mettre, se plaignit Harry, planté devant son placard, le premier samedi où Ginny revint enfin, la dernière semaine du mois d’octobre.

— Pardon ? s’enquit Ginny qui finissait de s’habiller.

— Elles sont toutes usées. Même mon partenaire s’en est plaint. Il m’a dit que s’habiller de façon commune, c’est bien mais avoir l’air d’un loqueteux, c’est pas bon pour l’image de l’autorité magique.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas travailler avec les robes que tu mets le week-end ? comprit soudain Ginny.

— J’en ai pas d’autres, confirma Harry.

— C’est assez miteux, effectivement.

— Ça va, j’ai compris. Tu veux bien m’aider ? Je saurais pas les acheter tout seul.

— Harry… commença-t-elle le visage peiné.

Harry l’interrompit d’un geste.

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et j’ai trouvé une solution, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tiens, regarde !

Il pointa sa baguette vers son visage et le modifia rapidement, technique qu’il ne maîtrisait parfaitement que depuis peu. Ginny en fut nettement impressionnée.

— Joli sortilège, admira-t-elle. Je peux passer indiquer mes préférences ? ajouta-t-elle, curieuse.

— Pour le moment, je ne sais faire que celui-là sans miroir, admit Harry tout en se demandant, un peu troublé, ce que Ginny lui aurait demandé. Bon, alors, ça te va ? Tu acceptes de te montrer publiquement avec moi, maintenant ?

Le visage de Ginny refléta une vive émotion.

— Merci d’avoir trouvé un moyen pour qu’on fasse quand même des choses ensemble, dit-elle doucement en s’approchant de lui pour l’embrasser. Tu sais que tu es quelqu’un de formidable ?

— Inutile d’insister, dit Harry d’une voix qu’il s’efforça de rendre ferme. Je ne signe jamais d’autographe !

Ils écumèrent le Chemin de Traverse pour reconstituer la garde-robe de Harry, sous-vêtements compris. Ginny avait des idées très arrêtées sur la question et Harry trouvait normal de se conformer à ses goûts sur ce point. Il se demanda dans quelle mesure sa petite amie serait d’accord pour en faire autant. Il fut quand même étonné du nombre de robes qu’elle semblait trouver indispensables. Pour sa part, il avait des goûts très minimalistes en la matière et il tenta de limiter sa fièvre acheteuse. Elle lui rétorqua qu’avec tout l’argent qu’il avait à la banque, il pouvait s’habiller correctement.

Il laissa tomber mais il la soupçonna de se faire plaisir en dépensant autant d’argent en vêtements. Elle s’offrit d’ailleurs deux robes — mais de sa propre bourse, remarqua-t-il. Il ne proposa pas de lui en faire cadeau, de peur de froisser sa susceptibilité.

Le soir, alors qu’ils se déshabillaient, Ginny lui demanda de lui montrer comment marchait son sort de métamorphose. Il le lui montra et elle en profita pour voir si elle pouvait changer ses mensurations. Elle réussit au-delà de ses espérances — elle avait eu la main un peu lourde — et le résultat impressionna grandement Harry. Mais quand deux heures plus tard le sortilège prit fin, il retrouva avec plaisir la Ginny naturelle. Au fond, il était attaché à ses petites habitudes.

**ooOoo**

Sa vie professionnelle était assez différente de ce qu’il s’était imaginé mais il ne s’en plaignait pas. Comme on le lui avait expliqué à son arrivée, l’essentiel de son travail ne se limitait pas à la chasse aux mages noirs qui, Merlin merci, n’étaient pas si nombreux. Outre les morts suspectes et les trafics illégaux, ils étaient appelés en urgence par les sorciers qui se trouvaient face à un problème sérieux : actes de violence, sort douteux ou créature magique se trouvant dans un endroit où elle n’avait rien à faire. Dans ce dernier cas, ils veillaient à ce qu’aucun sorcier ou moldu ne soit blessé, pendant que leurs collègues des créatures magiques s’occupaient du trouble-fête. Pour se rendre rapidement sur place, les Aurors s’entraînaient régulièrement à transplaner vers les lieux sorciers les plus fréquentés.

Les soirs où il ne dormait pas sur un lit de camp dans le bureau des Aurors, Harry savourait ses soirées. Il commençait par se détendre, confortablement installé devant le feu que Kreattur avait préparé, en sirotant une Bièraubeurre. Ensuite, Ron arrivait, lui racontait les dernières anecdotes de la boutique — généralement cocasses. Puis les deux jeunes gens allaient se faire servir leur repas dans la cuisine.

Harry était relativement satisfait des services de Kreattur. Ce dernier ne tenait pas la maison aussi bien qu’il cuisinait mais ni Harry ni Ron ne s’offusquaient de trouver des moutons sous les lits ou de récupérer leur linge repassé de façon approximative. Certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure et il passait toujours son temps à bougonner entre ses dents. Mais ses diatribes n’avaient plus l’acidité qu’on lui avait connue et aucun des deux garçons ne se donnait la peine de les écouter avec attention.

Quelques temps après avoir emménagé, Harry avait émis l’idée d’employer un autre elfe pour décharger un peu son serviteur. Ce dernier s’était raidi d’émotion. Le nez frémissant, les oreilles tremblantes avait dignement signifié que si son travail ne convenait pas à Maître Harry, il était prêt à recevoir un vêtement et aller mourir ailleurs. Harry lui avait assuré de sa grande satisfaction et avait renoncé à tout réaménagement domestique. Il s’était à cette occasion fait la réflexion que, tout esclave qu’il était, l’elfe se débrouillait plutôt bien pour imposer ses volontés.

Petit à petit, les deux jeunes gens avaient pris leurs marques. Leur chambre à coucher constituait leur domaine privé — surtout quand une des filles était là — et ils se partageaient le salon et la bibliothèque. La cuisine, par contre, était plutôt sous la direction de Kreattur. Chacun savait où il pouvait entasser ses affaires et être sûr de les retrouver.

La présence d’Hermione était très discrète : elle entreposait toujours son manteau à la même place dans l’entrée et rangeait soigneusement le reste de ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron. Et si elle déplaçait un livre dans la bibliothèque, personne ne s’en rendait compte. L’arrivée de Ginny, au contraire, exposait tous les habitants de la Place Grimmaurd à buter sur des chaussures laissées dans le passage, retrouver des traces de thé sur les magazines et les coussins du canapé par terre, car elle aimait s’installer au niveau du sol. Cela occasionnait des prises de bec entre Ron et sa sœur, ainsi que des remarques agacées d’Hermione. Harry gardait un silence neutre, se contentant de demander à Kreattur d’effacer les traces les plus visibles. Ce dernier lançait des imprécations à mi-voix contre la jeune fille mais s’exécutait sans tarder car Ginny avait gagné ses bonnes grâces en lui procurant l’autographe de la présidente du club des Harpies, elle aussi apparentée à la famille Black.

Tous les dimanches après-midi, ceux qui avaient dormi Place Grimmaurd, c’est-à-dire, Ron, Hermione et, moins régulièrement, Harry, Teddy et Ginny, se rendaient au Terrier pour un déjeuner familial. Ils y retrouvaient George, Percy, Bill et sa petite famille, Andromeda et, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait, Charlie.

On s’installait tant bien que mal autour de la table — dans le jardin ou dans le salon — et on mangeait dans une humeur joyeuse, ce qui n’excluait pas les petites querelles internes de la fratrie Weasley. Andromeda y racontait les derniers exploits de Teddy, on parlait Quidditch, Bavboules, recettes de cuisine (surtout Molly et Fleur qui défendaient la gastronomie de leurs pays respectifs) et on rapportait les derniers potins.

Après le repas, Harry, qui avait souvent trop mangé, s’installait dans un fauteuil et s’assoupissait plus ou moins, en regardant Ron et Fleur jouer aux échecs. Il avait constaté avec surprise que la jeune femme gagnait régulièrement, alors qu’elle jouait très vite, sans paraître réfléchir, au contraire de Ron qui soupesait toutes les possibilités avant d’avancer ses pièces. Il s’était demandé qu’elle était la méthode de Fleur et avait fini par le demander tout haut.

— Je n’en ai pas, avait répondu l’épouse de Bill.

— Moi non plus, avait répliqué Harry et c’est pour ça que je perds à tous les coups.

— Rendors-toi, Harry, avait conseillé Ron, le front plissé par la concentration.

Une fois sa digestion achevée et que le temps était beau — quand il ne pleuvait pas à verse, plus exactement — Harry partait ensuite faire un tour sur sa moto, après s’être soigneusement désillusionné et entouré s’un sortilège de silence. Il survolait discrètement la région, Ginny derrière lui, accrochée à sa taille. Il s’étonnait presque de la voir accepter un rôle si passif mais il comprit que, comme lui, elle était fascinée par la vue qu’on avait du ciel sur la campagne anglaise. Le vol en balai, c’était formidable mais cela demandait beaucoup de concentration et ne favorisait pas la contemplation du paysage.

Parfois, Harry et Ginny s’affrontaient dans des duels d’attrapeurs, Harry sur son _Eclair de feu_ et son amie sur le _Brossdur_ de son frère. Harry dut admettre que la tactique de Ginny dépassait la sienne et qu’elle devenait un redoutable adversaire, même sans son balai de compétition. Ils n’avaient pas du tout la même manière de voler : lui, tout en instinct, elle tout en technique. Elle anticipait moins la trajectoire du vif mais se plaçait mieux et faisait faire à son balai des mouvements qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possibles. Visiblement, son entraînement portait ses fruits.

— Quand joueras-tu un match officiel ? lui avait-il demandé trois mois après son entrée chez les Harpies.

— Seulement des matchs amicaux la première année, lui avait-elle répondu. Pas en championnat, sauf si une des joueuses a un accident et doit être remplacée au balai levé. Mais pour nos chances de remporter la coupe, il vaut mieux que cela n’arrive pas, avait-elle conclut avec une modestie qui était assez rare pour être remarquée.

**ooOoo**

Durant son premier mois au Ministère, Harry avait fait deux rencontres qui l’avaient marqué. La première intervint la seconde semaine après sa prise de fonction. Alors qu’il traversait le Ministère pour se rendre d’un bureau à un autre, feignant de ne pas apercevoir les regards divers dont il était l’objet, il reconnut un fonctionnaire et se rappela soudainement toute l’inquiétude qu’il s’était faite un jour à son sujet :

— Monsieur Cattermole ?

L’homme se retourna, ne semblant pas réussir à croire que le grand Harry Potter s’adressait à lui.

— Que puis-je pour nous, Monsieur ? s’inclina-t-il respectueusement.

— C’est moi qui vous ai empêché de rejoindre votre femme le jour où elle a été convoquée au Ministère pendant l’année des Ténèbres, avoua Harry. Mon ami Ron avait pris votre place. J’espère que vous avez pu vous en tirer tous les deux.

— C’est très gentil à vous de vous en préoccuper, dit l’homme d’une voix émue. Tout s’est bien terminé pour nous. Nous avons suivi les conseils qu’on nous a donnés et nous sommes allés nous réfugier avec les enfants chez le frère de ma femme, côté moldu. Nous avons même conseillé à mes beaux-parents d’aller à l’hôtel car le Ministère connaissait leur adresse.

— Sage précaution, approuva Harry.

— Nous sommes restés là-bas toute la guerre. Nous nous s’apprêtions à quitter le pays pour de bon quand nous avons appris que vous nous aviez délivrés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous ne pourrons jamais vous en remercier assez, conclut-il avec ferveur.

— Oh, de rien, sourit avec gêne Harry. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, ajouta-t-il pour prendre congé.

Tandis qu’il s’éloignait, il vit du coin de l’œil l’un des collègues de son interlocuteur se précipiter vers ce dernier, sans doute pour lui demander ce que lui voulait le Survivant. Harry se demanda si la carrière du terne fonctionnaire en serait favorisée.

**ooOoo**

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione proposa à Harry de venir déjeuner avec elle, un jour de semaine. A l’heure prévue, il partit de son bureau pour rejoindre son amie dans le sien. Mais quand il abandonna l’ascenseur, après que la voix chantante lui ait indiqué qu’il était arrivé à destination, il se retrouva dans un couloir inconnu car cet étage du Ministère ne lui était pas familier.

Il s’était résigné à frapper à la première porte et à demander son chemin, quand une silhouette familière se profila devant lui. Il sentit aussitôt ses entrailles se nouer. Quatre ans avaient passés mais il se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait toujours pas soutenir le regard d’Amos Diggory.

— Harry, prononça l’homme d’une voix douloureuse.

Deux secondes insupportables s’étirèrent avant qu’il ne réussisse à se reprendre.

— Bonjour, mon garçon. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

— Je… je cherche Hermione, balbutia Harry. Hermione Granger.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu n’a qu’à suivre ce couloir, c’est la première porte à droite après le premier tournant.

— Merci, Monsieur.

Ils se saluèrent de la tête. Mr Diggory s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur et Harry se mit à avancer machinalement. Il se sentait nauséeux et il avait les jambes tremblantes. Il se demanda combien de temps encore rencontrer le père de Cédric s’avérerait être une telle épreuve. Il toqua à la porte que l’homme lui avait indiquée et entra en entendant l’invite d’Hermione.

Elle était manifestement en train de rédiger une note de service. Elle lui demanda de patienter une minute et Harry ne fut pas mécontent de son répit. Quand la jeune femme ponctua énergiquement son message et le fit décoller d’un gracieux coup de baguette, Harry était presque en état de lui adresser un sourire.

**ooOoo**

Un soir de novembre, les aspirants de la même année que Harry et ceux de la promotion précédente se retrouvèrent autour d’une Bièraubeurre, comme cela arrivait régulièrement. La conversation roula sur la façon dont ils avaient été recrutés chez les Aurors. Ceux qui étaient entrés en même temps que Harry avaient, comme lui, présenté leur candidature après avoir obtenu leurs cinq E aux ASPIC. Les autres, par contre, avaient un parcours plus atypique. Angelina et Alicia étaient déjà dans la vie active quand elles avaient été contactées. Seamus, Michael Corner et Antony Goldstein l’avaient été après avoir passé leur ultime examen à Poudlard, lors des sessions de rattrapage organisées par Aristote Brocklehurst.

— J’ai vraiment eu de la chance, se félicita Seamus. Quand j’ai vu que j’avais obtenu que quatre E, j’ai cru que c’était fichu. J’étais fou de joie quand ils m’ont fait leur proposition.

Harry faillit s’étrangler dans sa Bièraubeurre. Bien sûr, il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt que les aspirants de cette année-là n’avaient pas eu besoin de présenter leur bulletin de notes. C’était évident puisque même Ron, qui n’avait pas passé son examen, avait été sollicité par le bureau des Aurors. Mais pourquoi diable l’avait-t-on obligé, lui, à faire une dernière année à Poudlard, alors que d’autres n’avaient pas eu besoin d’une autre qualification que leur participation à la chute de Voldemort. N’en avait-il pas fait plus que les autres ?

Il maîtrisa sa quinte de toux sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades en faisant signe que tout allait bien mais il passa le reste de la soirée à cogiter dans son coin. Il n’en parla pas à Ron en rentrant, car il savait qu’il serait indélicat de rappeler à son ami qu’il aurait pu faire la carrière dont il rêvait s’il n’avait pas décidé de rester auprès de son frère. Il n’évoqua pas davantage ses pensées le lendemain soir, durant le repas qu’ils partagèrent avec Hermione et Ginny.

Plus tard, alors qu’il était en train de se laver les dents dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, Ginny vint se planter à ses côtés en se brossant les cheveux.

— Qu’est ce que tu as, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

— ’ien, répondit Harry, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Ginny n’insista pas et continua son débroussaillage. Elle avait vraiment de beaux cheveux, d’un roux éclatant, qui lui tombaient à mi-dos. Elle les tressait quand elle volait mais, le reste du temps, elle les laissait libres ou en queue de cheval. Harry l’observa tandis qu’elle se lavait les dents à son tour et se débarbouillait avec une potion qu’elle prit dans un des nombreux flacons qui débordaient de l’armoire de toilette que Harry avait laissé à sa disposition.

De retour dans la chambre, elle retira le peignoir qu’elle avait passé sur sa nuisette et se mit au lit. Harry se déshabilla lentement et se glissa à ses côtés. Adossée aux oreillers, elle lisait _Quidditch Magazine_ mais il savait qu’elle était prête à l’écouter.

— Les Aurors ont invité à les rejoindre tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille. Enfin, les plus jeunes, corrigea-t-il. Et qui en avaient terminé avec l’école, précisa-t-il encore.

Ginny garda le silence mais abaissa son journal pour le regarder attentivement.

— Pourquoi ils ne me l’ont pas proposé, à moi ? formula enfin Harry.

— Tu voulais terminer tes études, proposa Ginny.

— Non, j’ai jamais aimé étudier. Tout le monde savait que je voulais devenir Auror et je ne suis retourné à Poudlard que pour obtenir ces fichus E !

Il n’avait pu contrôler sa voix et la fin de sa phrase laissa transparaître la colère qu’il ressentait.

— Qu’est ce qui te gêne le plus, là dedans ? demanda Ginny.

Harry respira à fond pour se calmer.

— Disons que j’aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Kingsley n’a pas voulu qu’on me prenne à ce moment-là.

— Tu crois que c’est lui qui…

— J’en suis certain !

Ginny réfléchit et finit par demander :

— Tu penses que cela aurait été mieux de devenir Auror tout de suite ?

— Cela m’aurait évité de perdre un an.

— C’est vraiment une année perdue pour toi ?

Il faillit hurler «  _Oui_  ! » mais se retint de justesse, pensant que ce ne serait pas très gentil à l’égard la jeune femme. Après tout, il avait passé le plus clair du temps en sa compagnie durant ce laps de temps.

— J’étais content d’être avec toi, dit-il prudemment.

Elle eut un mouvement de tête indiquant que ce n’était pas à cela qu’elle pensait. Elle précisa :

— Tu as réglé certaines choses, non ? Tu as pu souffler un peu, tu as pris la décision de t’installer ici, tu t’es prononcé sur tes choix politiques, fait connaissance avec Teddy…

Ce n’était pas complètement faux. Il se rappela sa sérénité lors de la commémoration du premier anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait eu le temps d’accepter ses deuils, de retrouver une vie sereine, de prendre du recul au sujet de ce que tout le monde appelait l’année des Ténèbres. Il n’est pas dit qu’il aurait été bénéfique pour lui de se replonger dans la guerre en traquant les derniers Mangemorts avec les Aurors. Son retrait à Poudlard l’avait aussi éloigné des procès et des intrigues pour chasser Kingsley du Ministère. Avoir vécu tout cela par presse et courrier interposés lui avait largement suffi.

Mais il avait besoin d’être rassuré sur un point :

— Tu crois… tu crois que Kingsley savait que je pourrais l’aider politiquement, quand il a décidé cela pour moi ?

Ginny considéra l’idée et secoua la tête.

— Je pense qu’il n’avait que ton bien à l’esprit en décidant de te laisser une dernière année à Poudlard. C’est Hermione qui a proposé que tu te prononces publiquement en sa faveur. Et tu n’aurais pas eu à le faire sans l’article de Rita Steeker. Kingsley n’est pas un manipulateur.

L’ombre de Dumbledore se glissa dans la chambre. Harry se dit que, même si le Ministre n’avait eu que son bien-être à l’esprit, il aimerait bien qu’il le laisse choisir par lui-même. N’avait-il pas le droit de faire ses propres erreurs ? Le mal que se donnaient les autres pour le guider vers la bonne direction en disait long sur ce qu’ils pensaient de ses capacités de réflexion. Donnait-il à ce point l’impression qu’il était incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions ? Ce manque de confiance était-il justifié ?

Ginny interrompit ses réflexions en disant :

— Je sais que ce n’est pas forcément le plus important mais je ne pense pas que je serais ici maintenant, si nous n’avions pas eu le temps de nous retrouver.

— Si, c’est important ! s’écria Harry.

Il ne disait pas cela par galanterie ou pour lui faire plaisir. Il savait la chance qu’il avait de l’avoir dans sa vie. Certes, elle n’était pas toujours facile à vivre et sa soif de reconnaissance était parfois agaçante. Mais quand Harry voyait de parfaites inconnues rougir en croisant son regard, glousser ou s’efforcer de lui plaire parce qu’il était le Survivant, il mesurait combien l’affection durement gagnée de Ginny était rassurante pour lui. C’était un espace dans lequel il pouvait se construire, un miroir sans complaisance qui lui indiquait où il en était. Elle l’aimait réellement pour lui-même, acceptant ses coups de tête, ses gaffes, ses maladresses. Elle lui donnait ce que peu étaient en mesure de lui offrir : un amour qui ne devait rien au Survivant, cette image déformée qui s’interposait le plus souvent entre les autres et lui.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour déterminer à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Et sans doute leur année commune à Poudlard avait beaucoup compté dans cette prise de conscience. Il avait été pris par surprise quand elle avait décidé de partir à Holyhead mais leur dernière discussion à ce sujet lui avait fait comprendre ce qui la poussait à le faire. Et quelques semaines de réflexion supplémentaire l’avaient convaincu qu’elle avait raison. Pour que leur couple ait une chance de tenir, il fallait qu’elle acquière autant d’estime d’elle-même qu’elle en avait pour lui.

Il savait que certains prenaient les fanfaronnades de Ginny pour de l’arrogance. Il est vrai qu’elle disait volontiers, pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard, qu’elle était bonne au Quidditch, qu’elle valait bien tous ceux qui s’étaient battus pendant la guerre. Harry comprenait maintenant qu’elle revendiquait ces qualités davantage pour s’en persuader elle-même que pour en convaincre les autres. D’ailleurs, au fur et à mesure qu’elle trouvait sa place parmi les Harpies, elle se vantait beaucoup moins et reconnaissait même avoir encore de gros progrès à faire pour être à la hauteur des plus grandes joueuses.

Ce fut avec infiniment de tendresse qu’il la prit dans ses bras.

— C’est vrai que si cela t’a persuadée de rester auprès de moi, je n’ai pas perdu cette année-là, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

**ooOoo**

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry était en train de remplir un rapport quand Owen Harper s’approcha de son bureau :

— Je me suis renseigné pour l’équipe de Quidditch, annonça-t-il. Généralement, les rencontres inter-ministère commencent en avril. On pourrait s’entraîner d’ici là. A part l’équipe du département des Sports magiques, ils n’ont pas un niveau bien élevé.

— Mais il faut composer l’équipe, choisir un capitaine…

— J’ai déjà la composition, répliqua Harper. Poursuiveurs : Alicia Spinnet, moi et Angélica Johnson. Batteurs Albert Hurtz et Primrose Dagworth. Gardien et capitaine : Hilliard Hobday. Et toi comme attrapeur.

— Pourquoi moi ? Tu te débrouilles bien, aussi, non ?

— Potter, arrête de faire ton modeste. Tout le monde sait que tu as toujours été le meilleur, depuis ta première année.

— Si bon que ça ? intervint Pritchard de sa place.

— Il n’a jamais laissé passer un Vif, confirma Harper.

— Si, quand même, rectifia Harry.

— La première fois, il y avait les Détraqueurs, opposa son camarade. Et la seconde, ton gardien de but t’a assommé.

— J’ai pas joué tous les matchs, tempéra Harry.

— Mais quand tu les joues, y’a du spectacle. J’ai adoré la fois où tu as envoyé un Patronus contre cet imbécile de Malefoy juste avant de choper le Vif.

Harry dévisagea Harper, stupéfait de trouver en lui un tel supporter.

— Eh bien, admira Pritchard. Joli palmarès. Mais pourquoi envoyer un Patronus contre ce Malefoy ?

— Il s’était déguisé en Détraqueur, révéla Harper, qui en un haussement d’épaules montra à quel point il désapprouvait le procédé.

— T’aimais pas Malefoy ? s’étonna Harry.

Harper le regarda un peu narquois.

— Ça t’étonne ? Parce que je suis Serpentard, je dois aimer tous les Serpentard ? T’aimais tous les Gryffondor, toi ?

— Euh, non, convint Harry.

Il vit que Pritchard suivait leur échange avec un regain d’acuité et se sentit un peu en minorité.

— Et si tu te poses la question, continua Harper, je ne déteste pas tous les Gryffondor non plus. Je sais faire la différence entre mes adversaires et mes ennemis.

Harry sentit qu’il devait répondre :

— Moi aussi, je sais faire cette différence, affirma-t-il.

Il se tourna vers son partenaire et indiqua :

— Et j’ai bien compris que tous les Serpentard n’approuvaient pas Voldemort.

Harper tiqua à l’énoncé du nom mais Pritchard n’en sembla pas incommodé. Il rendit juste son regard à Harry en lui adressant son demi-sourire.

**ooOoo**

Un vendredi matin, Harry trouva un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

’ _Ai invité George pour ce soir. Tu rentres tard ?_ ’

Harry griffonna rapidement :

’ _Vers 20 heures. Prenez l’apéro sans moi_ ’

Hermione serait là aussi puisqu’on était vendredi mais pas Ginny, hélas. Heureusement, elle devait rentrer une semaine entière pour les fêtes à la fin du mois et il attendait ce moment avec impatience, même s’il savait qu’il aurait des astreintes et qu’il ne profiterait pas d’elle autant qu’il le voudrait.

Quand il rentra douze heures plus tard, Ron servait à boire à George et à une très jolie jeune fille qu’il ne connaissait pas.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il tout bas à Hermione qui s’était avancé pour l’accueillir.

— La nouvelle vendeuse de George et Ron. Il ne t’en a pas parlé ?

— On ne s’est pas tellement vus, cette semaine, justifia Harry. J’ai eu pas mal de gardes.

— Et tu ne la reconnais pas ?

— Je devrais ?

— C’est Eloïse Migden. Elle était de notre année à Poufsouffle.

Harry sentit sa mâchoire s’affaisser. Même en rajoutant les boutons il avait du mal à la faire coïncider avec ses souvenirs.

— Qui aurait dit qu’elle deviendrait aussi jolie, commenta Hermione d’une voix narquoise. Quel dommage qu’aucun de vous n’ait daigné l’inviter au bal de Noël, hein ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre de quoi Hermione parlait. Quand il se remémora enfin la scène, il se dit que les filles avaient une mémoire d’éléphant et la rancune tenace. Harry récupéra sa mâchoire et s’approcha des trois autres pour les saluer. Un peu plus tard, en sirotant son hydromel, Harry demanda à Eloïse :

— Tu as travaillé dans d’autres boutiques, avant de venir chez les Weasley ?

— J’ai fait quelques petits boulots chez les Moldus, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, pendant l’année des Ténèbres, je n’ai pas pu retourner à Poudlard, puisque mes parents sont moldus. Mais nous n’avons pas été inquiétés, grâce à mon ami Don Stebbins qui a fait venir son père pour sécuriser ma maison. Comme je n’avais pas de diplôme moldu, j’ai pris ce que j’ai trouvé comme travail : caissière dans une grande surface.

Les garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre.

— Je faisais payer les gens quand ils sortaient d’un très grand magasin, expliqua la jeune fille. Cela n’a rien à voir avec chez nous : on encaisse sans parler aux gens. Ils sont tellement nombreux qu’il y a plein de personnes qui font la queue et ils sont toujours très pressés. Enfin bref, je n’ai appris qu’en décembre dernier que la guerre était finie chez nous et c’était trop tard pour me réinscrire à l’école.

— Stebbins ne t’as pas prévenu qu’on avait repris Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

Il se rendit très vite compte que c’était une gaffe, aux regards consternés de George et Ron, doublés du coup de pied féroce qu’il reçut d’Hermione.

— Don a suivi son père à la campagne et ils ont été tués par des Rafleurs. Ils étaient des Sang-pur mais très opposés au régime des Ténèbres.

— Je suis désolé, s’excusa Harry confus.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, l’exonéra Eloïse, d’une voix triste. Quoiqu’il en soit, mes parents ne voulaient pas que je revienne dans le monde sorcier, car ils pensaient que c’était trop dangereux. Mais il y a un mois, j’ai craqué. Mon travail était nul et cela me manquait terriblement de ne plus faire de magie. Et puis j’avais peur qu’un jour je ne puisse plus me contenir. Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais que lorsque je m’énervais ou quand j’étais triste, j’avais des picotements dans les mains et je sentais la magie essayer de sortir. Je me suis dit qu’un jour ça allait exploser et que j’allai blesser quelqu’un.

Harry échangea un bref regard avec Hermione et Ron. Ils savaient à quel point les craintes de la jeune fille n’étaient pas exagérées.

— Mes parents n’étaient pas contents mais j’ai décidé d’essayer au moins une fois. La semaine dernière, je suis allée à Pré-au-lard puis sur le Chemin de Traverse, en me disant que si je ne trouvais pas de travail ce jour-là, je laisserais tomber. Mais j’ai eu de la chance, Ron et George ont bien voulu me prendre à l’essai.

— On a vraiment besoin de quelqu’un, justifia Ron, les oreilles rouges.

— Quelle chance ! commenta Hermione.

Le ton était sincère et seuls Ron et Harry purent en soupçonner l’ironie, d’autant qu’Hermione enchaîna tout de suite :

— Tu devrais inviter tes parents à venir sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela les rassurerait peut-être.

— C’est une bonne idée, je vais y penser, répondit Eloïse en souriant de gratitude à Hermione.

Elle était vraiment très jolie.

La soirée fut agréable, d’autant que, par égard pour la nouvelle venue, George fit un effort pour participer plus que d’habitude à la conversation. Harry se dit que c’était une expérience à recommencer. Ils pourraient inviter Neville ou Dean. Pourquoi pas leur ancienne équipe de Quidditch ? Il serait heureux de revoir Olivier Dubois et Katie Bell. Et Alicia et Angelina, qui travaillaient avec lui au bureau des Aurors, seraient également de la partie.

Oui, cela pourrait faire une soirée sympa — enfin, peut-être pas pour Hermione !

**ooOoo**


	13. Huit mornilles et neuf noises

# XIII : Huit mornilles et neuf noises

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 15 décembre 1999 au 4 mars 2000

— C’est la folie, cette année, se plaignit Ron, effondré sur sa chaise un soir, à quinze jours de Noël. On n’a jamais vu autant de monde. On va sans doute ouvrir dimanche prochain. George commence à se demander s’il ne va pas prendre une personne supplémentaire pour la semaine.

— Kreattur peut aider Maître Ron, demanda l’elfe en en déposant une assiette pleine devant Ron.

— C’est gentil mais il faut savoir tenir la caisse, déclina Ron.

— Kreattur peut le faire, assura la créature.

— Ah oui ? Ton client achète deux produits : le premier coûte cinq mornilles trois noises et l’autre trois mornilles dix-sept noises. Il te donne un gallion. Tu lui rends combien de monnaie ?

— Huit mornilles et neuf noises, répondit Kreattur presque instantanément.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires aux garçons pour effectuer le calcul à leur tour. Ils regardèrent l’elfe, soufflés de constater qu’il ne s’était pas trompé.

— Et comment tu as fait ? demanda Harrry.

— Kreattur fait tous les jours les courses pour Maître Harry et Maître Ron, répliqua le serviteur d’une voix offensée. Un bon elfe doit savoir compter pour ne pas gaspiller l’argent de son maître.

Effectivement, toutes les semaines, Harry posait de l’argent dans une petite boite prévue à cet effet dans la cuisine mais il n’avait jamais réfléchi à la façon dont l’elfe s’en débrouillait.

— Tu les fais où, les courses, demanda-t-il avec curiosité, réalisant qu’il n’avait jamais vu d’elfe dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ni sur le Chemin de Traverse.

— Dans les arrières-pièces, répondit énigmatiquement Kreattur.

Surprenant le regard perplexe de Harry, Ron expliqua :

— Toutes les boutiques ont une petite pièce à l’arrière, où les elfes peuvent transplaner discrètement. C’est là qu’ils sont servis.

— Vous avez ce genre d’endroit au magasin ? demanda Harry un peu choqué.

— Oui mais en général les gens viennent eux-mêmes acheter leurs farces et attrapes.

— Et qu’en dit Hermione, demanda Harry qui s’étonnait de n’avoir jamais entendu son amie pester contre cette pratique.

— C’est un usage, pas une loi, alors le Ministère ne peut rien faire, expliqua Ron. D’ailleurs, quand on le leur propose, les elfes refusent de passer côté boutique.

— On peut y faire de mauvaises rencontres, indiqua Kreattur d’une voix pincée. Des traitres à leur sang, des sorciers de bas lignage…

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et, d’un commun accord, décidèrent de laisser couler.

— Bon, je te prends demain à l’essai, décida Ron. Si Harry est d’accord, bien entendu.

— Si Kreattur n’a pas trop peur de rencontrer des sorciers de bas lignage, accepta Harry.

— Kreattur peut subir cela pour aider le jeune maître, assura le serviteur d’une voix stoïque.

**ooOoo**

Le samedi suivant, Harry, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent de voir de leurs propres yeux comment Kreattur assurait ses nouvelles fonctions. Harry se métamorphosa soigneusement, histoire de ne pas provoquer d’émeute, et ils prirent la cheminée pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse via le Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le magasin des frères Weasley quand ils y pénétrèrent. Tandis que Ginny se fondait dans la cohue pour faire ses achats de Noël, Harry et Hermione se mirent dans un coin pour regarder comment les sorciers réagissaient en découvrant l’elfe trônant derrière la caisse.

Dans un premier temps, les clients riaient à ce spectacle, pensant sans doute que c’était une blague de plus. Puis leur physionomie changeait en constatant que l’elfe prenait d’autorité les produits qu’on posait sur le comptoir et qu’il annonçait le cumul des prix. Ceux qui recevaient leur monnaie la recomptait suspicieusement puis, constatant que le compte y était, regardait le surprenant caissier avec une surprise parfois mêlé de gêne ou de dégoût.

Harry vit Ginny discuter âprement avec Kreattur quand ce fut son tour de payer. Elle revint vers eux, visiblement furieuse.

— La sale bête ! pesta-t-elle. Il a refusé de m’appliquer les dix pour cent que m’accordent toujours mes frères. Il paraît qu’il n’a pas eu d’instruction en ce sens.

— Ron a dû oublier de le lui préciser, fit Harry, cherchant des yeux son ami, qu’il repéra en train de renseigner les clients.

— Il ne pouvait pas me croire sur parole, non ? tempêta Ginny.

— Les elfes sont incorruptibles, récita Hermione, comme si elle faisait l’article pour placer un de ses petits protégés.

— En tout cas, Harry, affirma Ginny, tu me dois sept mornilles et vingt-trois noises.

— Pourquoi moi ? protesta Harry.

— Parce que c’est ton elfe ! décréta Ginny d’une voix sans appel.

Tout en ouvrant son escarcelle, Harry se demanda comment les Weasley, si pauvres, avaient pu avoir des rejetons aussi durs en affaire.

**ooOoo**

Comme à l’accoutumée, les Weasley et assimilés se réunirent au Terrier pour la veillée de Noël. Au cours du repas, la conversation porta sur la performance de Kreattur.

— Il a été fantastique, assura Ron. Pas une seule erreur de caisse, alors qu’on en fait toujours quand il y a autant de monde !

— Dommage qu’il n’ait pas voulu venir ce soir, déplora Molly.

Ron le lui avait proposé mais l’elfe avait décliné, prétextant que ce n’était pas convenable. Il s’était cependant laissé convaincre de rejoindre ses congénères à Poudlard et était parti muni d’un gros sac de friandises et des petits cadeaux préparés par les deux sorciers facétieux.

— Alors, Hermione, demanda George, à quand des elfes dans tous les magasins ?

— Pas pour demain, soupira Hermione.

— Pourquoi, demanda Harry surpris.

— A ton avis, que vont penser les sorciers quand ils réaliseront que les elfes peuvent être embauchés à leur place et faire le travail aussi bien, voire mieux qu’eux ?

— Ils vont leur en vouloir, comprit Harry.

— Exactement. Cela fait longtemps que je sais qu’ils savent lire et compter. Mais j’hésite à les mettre en avant. Le mépris, c’est déjà pas facile à combattre. Mais le ressentiment… D’autant que l’un n’exclut pas l’autre.

— Mais alors, tu va les laisser se cantonner aux travaux ménagers ? demanda Ginny, manifestement hostile à cette solution.

— Au Ministère, nous leur recherchons à créneau qu’ils pourraient s’approprier sans faire de concurrence aux sorciers. Comme les gobelins qui ont investi la banque, sans que personne n’y trouve à redire car personne n’y avait pensé avant. C’est le meilleur moyen pour les elfes deviennent vraiment indépendants.

— Cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, estima Ron.

— Nous n’avons jamais pensé que ce serait facile ou rapide, répliqua Hermione. Si tu avais un peu mieux écouté pendant les cours d’histoire de la magie, tu saurais qu’il nous a fallu des siècles pour réussir à cohabiter avec les gobelins. Enfin, comme les sorciers n’ont pas peur des elfes, cela devrait se faire plus rapidement. Mais il faudra sans doute deux générations.

Après le repas, ils procédèrent au traditionnel échange de cadeaux. Harry avait reçu de la part de sa petite amie une cape doublée et imperméabilisée par magie, pour ne plus se geler quand il faisait ses rondes. Elle avait pris soin de lui choisir un modèle passe-partout, pas trop luxueux, pour qu’il puisse passer inaperçu. De son côté, il lui avait choisi une robe très habillée et plus chère qu’elle n’avait l’habitude de s’acheter elle-même.

Mrs Weasley s’approcha de la radio, sans doute pour ne pas rater le morceau de bravoure de sa cantatrice préférée mais un petit toussotement de Bill l’interrompit :

— Hum, hum, commença-t-il. Fleur et moi avons une annonce à faire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune couple. Anticipant la nouvelle, des sourires commencèrent à fleurir.

— Un nouveau petit Weasley nous rejoindra en mai prochain, confirma le futur père.

Mrs Weasley se précipita vers eux et prit son fils et sa bru dans ses bras :

— Oh mes enfants, quel bonheur, quel bonheur…

Arthur les rejoignit les larmes aux yeux. Il donna l’accolade à Bill et embrassa doucement Fleur sur la joue :

— C’est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez nous faire, affirma-t-il.

On but à la santé du bébé et, dans l’euphorie du moment, Mrs Weasley en oublia complètement Celestina Moldubec.

**ooOoo**

Le matin du premier janvier, Harry était de garde. À peine arrivé au QG, il fut envoyé directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pritchard était déjà sur place. Sous le regard de quelques curieux, il examinait un corps avachi dans une des ruelles qui serpentaient à l’arrière des magasins. Quand il aperçut Harry, il lui fit signe d’approcher et expliqua :

— On nous a signalé ce corps ce matin. Raide mort, apparemment d’un coup de couteau. Regarde la plaie au thorax. Ça ne saigne plus, le corps est rigide, la mort remonte à un moment. Un médico viendra le prendre en charge mais on va récolter les premiers indices comme des grands. Donc, coup de couteau, largeur… (il posa sa baguette sur la plaie et lança un sort de mesure) trois centimètres. Un petit couteau ou un gros canif.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de défunt et appuya doucement.

— Côte cassée, annonça-t-il. Tiens, appuie là puis de l’autre côté, tu sens la différence ?

— Oui, dit Harry, après s’être exécuté.

— T’as lu ce qu’on explique là-dessus dans le manuel ?

Harry, qui n’avait même pas acheté les livres qu’il était supposé étudier, rougit.

— Si j’étais toi, mon gars, je m’y mettrais tout de suite, conseilla son instructeur. Parce que, quand tu te retrouveras à ingurgiter trois milles pages à une semaine de son examen, tu vas tout mélanger. Alors que si tu étudies en parallèle de ce qu’on fait, ça imprimera mieux dans ta petite tête d’aspirant.

Harry, penaud, hocha la tête. Pritchard reprit son exposé :

— Donc, coup porté avec une certaine force. Le tueur est sans doute un homme. Maintenant, on va faire une description de notre bonhomme. J’ai déjà fouillé ses poches, il n’y a rien qui puisse nous donner son identité. Allez, sors ton carnet et au boulot !

Harry énonça en écrivant :

— Homme, peau blanche, cheveux châtain clair, yeux marrons, corpulence moyenne, euh…

Pritchard examina la bouche du cadavre et compléta :

— Dentition sans signe particulier, taille… (il lança un nouveau sort de mesure) un mètre soixante-dix neuf. Vêtu d’une robe de coton, marron sale, passementerie beige aux poignets et au col. Pas de bourse sur lui, poches vides, même pas de baguette. A été détroussé. Bon, on va lui tirer le portrait.

Il recoiffa sommairement l’homme, essuya le sang qui perlait au coin de sa bouche et sortit de son escarcelle un appareil photo. L’aumônière de son partenaire était fabriquée sur le même principe que le sac de perles d’Hermione. Harry avait interrogé Pritchard à ce sujet et ce dernier lui avait appris que presque tous les Auror en avaient une, pour avoir toujours sur eux les instruments dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour leurs enquêtes. D’autres professions — comme les guérisseurs — les utilisaient également.

Harry s’était demandé si son amie en avait vu une à la taille de Tonks ou Kingsley et l’avait adaptée à son usage. Hermione avait admis que la métamorphomage lui avait un jour montrée la sienne et qu’elle y avait repensé en organisant leur voyage. Grâce à ses explications, Harry avait réussi — à sa grande fierté — à s’en confectionner une pour lui-même.

Pritchard venait juste de photographier le cadavre quand un homme à l’air pas très content s’approcha d’eux. Son brassard vert le désignait comme médicomage.

— Un client pour vous, annonça Pritchard. On aimerait savoir de quoi il est mort, l’heure exacte, s’il avait mangé avant, son état de santé général et après on le conserve jusqu’à la fin de l’enquête.

— J’adore vos petits cadeaux Pritchard, bougonna le nouveau venu mais j’y serais plus sensible un peu plus tard dans la journée et même dans l’année.

— La magie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répliqua le partenaire de Harry. Bon, on vous le laisse, on va tailler une bavette avec notre premier témoin pour continuer notre journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les deux Aurors et le guérisseur se saluèrent de la tête puis Pritchard demanda à la cantonade :

— Qui nous a prévenus ?

Un homme enveloppé, qui portait un tablier sale s’avança :

— C’est moi. Je l’ai trouvé là. Je sais pas qui a fait ça.

Pritchard regarda les autres badauds.

— Personne n’a de déclaration à faire sur ce triste événement ?

Ils secouèrent la tête en évitant son regard.

— Eh bien fichez-moi le camp ! Le spectacle est terminé.

Alors que les curieux se dispersaient, le partenaire de Harry commença son interrogatoire.

— Votre nom, votre adresse, heure de la découverte du corps ?

— Howard Belly. Je tiens le bar qui est juste là. Je l’ai vu quand je suis sorti pour réceptionner ma livraison de Bièraubeurre ce matin et je vous ai avertis.

— Ils sont où, vos tonneaux, demanda Pritchard en regardant autour de lui.

— Je les ai déchargés et rentrés, expliqua l’homme en haussant les épaules.

— Il y a combien de temps ?

— Sais pas.

— Vous n’avez pas été trop pressé de nous prévenir, hein ?

— Et alors ? Il a tout son temps, votre macchabée. Moi, si je range pas mes marchandises, on peut me les prendre et c’est pas donné.

— Et puis pendant que vous y étiez, vous avez planqué les boissons et herbes illicites en votre possession, non ?

— C’est vous qui le dites, rétorqua le cabaretier.

— Je veux l’heure exacte où vous l’avez découvert, répéta sèchement Pritchard.

— Vers sept heures, le renseigna finalement le témoin.

— Biiien, je vois que la mémoire vous revient. Vous avez vu le type avant ? Dans votre bar hier soir, par hasard.

— C’est possible…

— Vous connaissez son nom ? C’est un client habituel ?

— C’était pas la première fois que je le voyais mais je connais pas son nom.

— Venu seul ou accompagné ? Heure d’arrivée ? A quelle heure vous l’avez vu pour la dernière fois ?

— J’en sais rien, moi. J’avais une cinquantaine de types dans mon établissement qui voulaient qu’on les serve, dans la seconde, alors j’ai pas le temps de faire l’appel. Chuis barman, pas nounou.

— Heure d’arrivée ? insista Pritchard.

— Début de soirée, je dirais. Vers huit-neuf heures.

— Parti ?

— Sais pas, je vous dis. Il était déjà plus là pour la fermeture. J’ai fermé à minuit pile, alors venez pas me chercher des Ciseburines dans la tête.

— Vous n’êtes pas sortis dans la ruelle, hier soir ?

— Si, pour y mettre mes barriques vides mais il n’y a pas d’éclairage. Alors je peux pas vous dire s’il était là hier soir ou non.

— Fantastique, grogna Pritchard. Bon, on y va. Vous, restez dans les parages, on peut avoir d’autres questions à vous poser.

— Ouais, ouais…

Harry et son partenaire retournèrent au QG, espérant que quelqu’un avait préparé du café.

**ooOoo**

En chemin, Pritchard fit un petit topo à Harry.

— Y’a des chances que ce soit juste une querelle d’ivrognes qui ait mal tourné. Dans ce cas, si on n’a pas de témoin ayant assisté à la scène ou les ayant vu sortir ensemble, on a peu de chance d’élucider le cas. Ça peut aussi être un traquenard : histoire de famille, de nana ou de fric. C’est pour ça qu’on fera une enquête sur sa vie… quand on l’aura identifié. On va commencer par développer notre photo, la montrer aux collègues et la comparer à celles qu’on a dans nos dossiers.

— On lui a volé toutes ses affaires, remarqua Harry. C’est peut-être ça le mobile.

— Les coupeurs de bourse ne sont pas des tueurs. Ils ont plutôt tendance à assommer leur victime. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il ait eu sur lui un objet particulier. Dans ce cas, on revient à l’hypothèse du traquenard. Comment identifie-t-on un sorcier mort ou inconscient ?

Harry n’avait pas encore potassé ses cours mais connaissait la réponse :

— On montre sa baguette à Ollivander.

— Exact. Donc un vol de baguette est parfois juste dans l’intention de nous faire perdre du temps. Je parie que pour notre affaire, le vol des autres affaires n’est que pour dissimuler l’absence de la baguette. Le meurtrier a cherché à faire disparaître les indices.

— C’était donc prémédité ?

— Pas forcément. Une discussion qui tourne mal, un coup de couteau maladroit, un tueur involontaire qui panique. Pour demain, je veux que tu me donnes la liste de toutes les façons officielles d’identifier une personne. Et je vais tout de suite t’apprendre la méthode qu’on utilise ici, même si elle n’est pas dans le manuel. Quand notre photo sera tirée, on l’enverra au directeur de Poudlard. Les trois-quarts des sorciers britanniques passent à l’école, alors les profs sont de précieuses sources d’information. Plus le type est jeune, plus t’as des chances d’avoir des infos sur lui.

Harry n’avait jamais développé de photos et ignorait que cela faisait partie des talents cachés des Aurors. Alors qu’on lui expliquait le principe et les sorts à jeter, il eut une pensée émue pour Colin Crivey et se demanda si ce dernier serait devenu Auror s’il avait survécu. Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré faire carrière dans un journal…

Le développement fut plus délicat que s’ils avaient pris une photo sur un sujet vivant. En effet, la magie de l’appareil récupérait une partie de l’énergie du sorcier et c’est ainsi que la personnalité du modèle se retrouvait dans l’image. Mais dans leur cas, ils se retrouvèrent donc avec une photo statique. Pour rendre l’identification plus aisée — les sorciers étaient troublés par les photos non animées et cela détournait leur attention — il fallait jeter un sort spécial qui faisait bouger artificiellement l’image. Harry s’en chargea et ne réussit pas mal son coup d’essai — leur modèle avait juste des mouvements un peu saccadés.

— Ça ira, statua Pritchard. C’est pas mal pour une première fois.

Ils écrivirent une lettre pour Aristote Brochehurst et firent passer un cliché parmi leurs collègues, dans le cas où l’un dans eux pourrait apporter des renseignements sur leur mystérieuse victime. Visiblement, personne ne s’était inquiété de son absence au point d’alerter le Ministère. Ils cherchèrent également d’éventuels renseignements sur le tenancier mais ne trouvèrent qu’une vieille enquête sur une fraude financière — il avait sous-estimé ses bénéfices pour limiter les taxes commerciales qu’il devait au Ministère. Harry rentra dîner rapidement chez lui, avant de ressortir pour retrouver son équipier à la taverne derrière laquelle le meurtre avait été commis.

**ooOoo**

Ils se postèrent à l’entrée et montrèrent leur photo à tous ceux qui arrivaient dans le pub. Dans un premier temps, les clients étaient plutôt réticents à répondre. Mais un regard sur Harry, qui ne s’était pas déguisé, les transformait soudain en citoyens pleins de bonne volonté pour aider les autorités. Malheureusement, la plupart ne purent leur apporter aucune indication utile : ils ne connaissaient pas la personne sur la photo. Certains l’avaient parfois aperçu dans le bar mais ne se rappelaient pas avoir déjà parlé avec lui.

— C’est une impression, ou je leur fait peur ? demanda Harry entre deux arrivées.

— Eh oui, mon gars, répondit son partenaire. T’es le cauchemar de tous ceux qui n’ont pas la conscience bien nette. C’est ça, la popularité.

Harry remâcha cette réponse un moment puis déclara :

— Tu sais, je crois que j’ai trouvé comment repérer les mages noirs.

— Ah ouais ?

— Oui. On lâche un Epouvantard sur nos suspects. Si c’est Voldemort qui apparaît, on peut les laisser partir. Si c’est moi, on les envoie directement à Azkaban !

Pritchard fixa Harry quelques secondes avant d’éclater de rire :

— J’avais peur que tu n’aies aucun humour, finit-il par hoqueter mais là, je suis rassuré. On va bien s’entendre, mon gars !

’ _Eh oui_ ’, pensa Harry content de son effet. ’ _Fréquenter assidument les Weasley finit par laisser des traces._ ’

Vers onze heures, le cabaretier sortit et les apostropha :

— Dites, vous avez fini d’embêter ma clientèle ! Je dois gagner ma croûte, moi.

— T’as donc intérêt qu’on retrouve qui a fait ça, lui rétorqua Pritchard. T’es sur que tu nous as dit tout ce que tu savais ?

— J’ai rien vu, je vous dis !

— Si tu te rappelles d’un détail ou si tu entends quelque chose d’intéressant, tu nous appelles, exigea Pritchard.

— Si j’accepte, vous vous barrez ?

— Si t’acceptes, on ne demande pas à nos collègues de faire une descente tous les soirs et de fouiller tous les clients, indiqua sévèrement l’Auror.

L’homme rentra dans le bar, visiblement furieux.

— On reste encore une demi-heure, indiqua Pritchard mais au ton de sa voix, Harry comprit qu’il n’espérait plus avoir la chance de tomber sur un témoin utile.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, ils reçurent un hibou de Poudlard qui leur indiqua le nom de leur victime : Robert Kimberley. Il avait trente-cinq ans et était sorti de Serdaigle dix-sept ans auparavant.

Des recherches permirent de déterminer qu’il vivait dans la banlieue de Liverpool et qu’il était célibataire. Il travaillait pour un imprimeur mais son patron actuel ne s’était pas inquiété de l’absence de son employé. En effet, ce dernier était en vacances en cette période de fêtes.

Ils interrogèrent ses collègues et apprirent ainsi que Kimberley aimait les jeux d’argent. Harry et son partenaire allèrent donc visiter les établissements connus pour proposer des tables de poker sur le Chemin de Traverse et l’allée des Embrumes. Deux tenanciers admirent de mauvaise grâce le voir régulièrement et Pritchard décida de mener l’enquête dans cette direction.

— Tu crois qu’il devait de l’argent à quelqu’un ? demanda Harry.

— Ou quelqu’un qui lui en devait. On a plus intérêt à se débarrasser d’un créancier que d’un débiteur.

**ooOoo**

En rentrant chez lui le lendemain soir, Harry s’affala dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il se versa un verre de whiskey Pur-Feu au lieu de la Bièraubeurre habituelle et essaya de savoir ce qui le tarabustait à ce point. C’était peut-être à cause du cas sur lequel il travaillait — sa première vraie enquête. Au-delà du crime lui-même, elle lui donnait l’impression que, malgré toutes ses aventures, il ne s’était pas tellement ouvert au monde sorcier, étant resté confiné à l’école, au Terrier ou sous une tente avec ses amis. Fréquenter les Aurors, interroger les truands, les tenanciers et autres marginaux, avait fait découvrir au jeune homme un monde moins policé que celui qu’il connaissait.

C’était comme si de nouveaux horizons inconnus s’ouvraient à lui chaque jour. Il s’était habitué à entendre des mots d’argots, à côtoyer des situations sordides et écouter ses collègues décrire leur vie amoureuse de façon très crue. Il avait été étonné par le machisme qui pointait dans les propos de certains Aurors. Visiblement, à quelques exceptions près, l’arrivée des femmes dans ce corps était assez récente et les plus anciens semblaient convaincus que leurs jeunes collègues féminines n’étaient pas à leur place au QG. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour faire des remarques sexistes, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elles pouvaient les entendre. Harry était surpris de ne pas les voir davantage se rebiffer mais elles semblaient préférer faire la sourde oreille que d’entrer en conflit ouvert avec les indélicats. Sans doute était-ce une bonne chose pour la cohésion du groupe mais cela déplaisait à Harry. Il en était d’autant plus mal à l’aise que lui-même préférait ne pas faire de vague, se sentant suffisamment au centre de toutes les curiosités du fait de son lourd passé de héros.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait justifier le sentiment de supériorité que certains professaient à l’égard des femmes. La plupart de celles qu’il avait côtoyées lui avaient parues tenir leur place. La froide Petunia n’était pas spécialement soumise à son mari — leur étroitesse d’esprit et leur manque de cœur se valaient. La brillante Hermione, l’incorruptible Minerva, la chaleureuse Molly, l’impétueuse Ginny, la digne Andromeda et même la farouche Bellatrix, avaient toutes su forcer son respect — mélangé au dégoût, en ce qui concernait la terrible Mangemort.

Il est vrai que leurs enquêtes les amenaient à fréquenter des prostituées, qui ne plaidaient pas pour la gent féminine. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être très gêné en leur présence. Quand son co-équipier l’avait raillé à cet égard, Harry avait rétorqué qu’il n’avait pas envie de se retrouver en première page d’un journal à scandales. Mais en réalité, outre son éducation puritaine, Harry était fortement choqué qu’on puisse vendre son intimité contre de l’argent. Pour lui, qui était attaché à sa liberté d’action au point de trouver la force de résister à l’imperium de Voldemort à quatorze ans, cet abandon paraissait monstrueux.

L’enquête en cours élargit encore ses connaissances en lui faisant connaître l’univers du jeu et tout ce qui tournait autour : fraude aux lois commerciales, tricheries, escroqueries. Selon Pritchard, même les gobelins profitaient de ce lucratif commerce.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les deux Aurors en apprenaient davantage sur leur victime. Il semblait que l’homme ait eu plusieurs débiteurs dont ils n’avaient pas encore les noms mais qu’on leur avait décrits. Ils attendaient maintenant que l’un deux se représente dans un cercle de jeu et que le patron du lieu les prévienne.

**ooOoo**

Harry était tellement pris par son enquête — n’en sortant que pour donner son temps à Ginny ou à Teddy — qu’il fut presque surpris quand Ron proposa à Harry de lancer de nouveau des invitations, à la fin du mois de janvier :

— On pourrait inviter Neville, non ? Ou Luna.

— Luna est à l’étranger, lui rappela Harry. La carte de vœux qu’elle a envoyée à Ginny venait d’Islande et elle annonçait son départ pour l’Amérique du sud.

— Ah oui, elle chasse encore le Ronflack, se souvint Ron. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Neville.

Neville proposa de venir en semaine car il réservait ses week-ends pour sa petite amie.

— Je ne savais pas qu’il en avait une, remarqua Harry quand Ron lui lu la réponse de leur ancien condisciple.

— Si, si. Hermione m’en a parlé. Elle n’approuve pas le choix de Neville, d’ailleurs.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parait qu’elle regarde Neville avec des yeux de merlan frit et qu’elle se vante partout d’être la copine d’un héros de Poudlard.

— Comment Hermione sait-elle ça ? demanda Harry, tout en songeant que sa propre petite amie versait dans l’excès inverse.

— Hermione correspond avec pas mal de monde. Je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour avoir le temps de répondre à tous les hiboux qu’elle reçoit. Tiens, elle est restée en contact avec Lavande et Parvati. Elle connaît tous les potins, comme ça.

— Et que deviennent-elles ? s’enquit machinalement Harry.

-Si je me souviens bien, Lavande a un nouveau petit copain et Parvati fait des articles de mode pour la Gazette. Si tu veux savoir, on portera des capuches à nos robes cet été.

— Fantastique ! railla Harry, essayant d’imaginer ce que cela donnerait.

— C’est parce que le printemps s’annonce pluvieux, expliqua très sérieusement Ron.

Il jeta un regard amusé en direction de Harry avant d’ajouter :

— T’es trop naïf Harry, tu parles d’un Auror ! Hermione sait bien que c’est pas la peine de me parler de mode.

**ooOoo**

Neville, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Neville affirma à Harry que les voir arriver, lui et son partenaire, quelques mois auparavant dans son herboristerie, avait été déroutant.

— Ton équipier a un ton impressionnant pour dire ’ _Bureau des Aurors, pouvez-vous répondre à nos questions_ ’, fit remarquer Neville.

— On n’enquêtait pas contre vous, fit remarquer Harry.

— Ça, on ne le savait pas. Ça arrive, les erreurs de préparation. Enfin, vu qu’on n’a plus entendu parler de cette affaire, je suppose qu’on n’y était pour rien.

— On a rapidement classé l’enquête, confirma Harry.

Neville affirma n’avoir rien de bien passionnant à raconter et posa des questions sur le métier d’Auror. Harry lui raconta quelques anecdotes et finit par lui demander :

— Tu as des regrets ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s’étonna Neville.

— Parce qu’on t’a proposé le poste quand tu as eu tes ASPIC, non ?

— C’est vrai. J’avoue que j’ai hésité. Cela aurait fait tellement plaisir à Grand-mère. Mais je préfère m’occuper des plantes. Je me sens en paix quand je le fais. Je ne me suis pas battu parce que j’aimais ça, pendant l’année des Ténèbres mais parce que ce qui passait n’était pas tolérable. Ne dites rien à Grand-mère, surtout, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Harry promit, tout en se demandant si, lui, aimait se battre. Pourquoi avait-il voulu être Auror ? Avait-il à ce point besoin de savoir qu’il était aux commandes ? Neville s’était effacé quand on n’avait plus eu besoin de lui, alors que Harry s’était présenté là où il serait en première ligne si un mage noir pointait le bout de son nez. Il avait souvent eu l’impression que la malchance s’acharnait sur lui, qu’il se trouvait par hasard là où personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait agir mais finalement, ne se mettait-il pas lui-même dans cette position à chaque fois ? C’est ce que pensait Rogue, non ? Et Dumbledore aurait-il parié sur lui s’il n’avait pas eu ce tempérament ?

Dans quelle proportion hasard et volonté avaient-ils joué dans sa vie pour le mener là où il avait accepté de se rendre ?

**ooOoo**

Après la soirée chez lui avec les parents Weasley, Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi sur un éventuel rapprochement entre les mondes moldus et sorciers. Ayant été élevé hors du monde sorcier, il se dit qu’il devait montrer l’exemple et, un samedi de févier où Ginny n’était pas là, il avait décidé de se promener dans le quartier où se trouvait sa maison. Il invita Ron et Hermione à se joindre à lui. Son ami fut d’abord réticent mais, sur l’insistance d’Hermione, il finit par les suivre. Les garçons revêtirent de vieux vêtements qu’ils avaient gardé de leur trajets jusqu’à la gare de King’s Cross. Quant à Hermione, comme elle vivait chez ses parents, elle avait une garde robe mixte.

Le quartier qu’ils habitaient n’était pas très reluisant mais Hermione qui faisait de temps en temps des courses dans la capitale avec sa mère leur fit prendre les transports en commun et les mena vers des rues plus agréables. Ils regardèrent les magasins et repérèrent un parc où s’égaillaient des enfants. Hermione leur montra, plan à l’appui, quels bus et métros emprunter pour se rendre dans les endroits susceptibles de les intéresser.

Ron admit que même si les Moldus marchaient comme s’ils avaient un Mangemort à leurs trousses et que les voitures rendaient les rues bruyantes et malodorantes, ce n’était pas un supplice de se trouver parmi eux. La présence des femmes portant des jupes courtes malgré le froid n’y était peut-être pas pour rien. Il prit même le temps de regretter que les larges pelouses du parc ne puissent être utilisées pour le Quidditch.

— Je vous amènerai de l’argent moldu et la prochaine fois on fera des courses, décréta Hermione du ton qu’elle prenait pour décrire leur planning de travail à Poudlard.

— On connaît, protesta Ron. On l’a fait pendant l’année des Ténèbres.

— Sous une cape d’invisibilité, ça ne compte pas, rétorqua fermement Hermione.

**ooOoo**

La semaine suivante, Harry alla chercher Teddy dans l’après midi et proposa à Ginny de l’emmener au parc moldu. Réticente, la jeune fille accepta sans enthousiasme de passer une des robes d’Hermione et de l’accompagner.

De son côté, Teddy fut ravi de pouvoir courir à son aise et faisait sourire les passants qu’ils croisaient. Harry avait pris soin de lui mettre un bonnet, car il avait constaté la propension de l’enfant à changer de couleur de cheveux en fonction de la chevelure des autres promeneurs.

Ils trouvèrent une aire de jeu et s’assirent sur un banc, Teddy sur les genoux de Harry, pour permettre à leur protégé d’observer les autres gamins qui jouaient.

— Voit-il régulièrement d’autres enfants ? s’inquiéta Ginny, remarquant la fascination du petit garçon pour le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui mais son refus d’y participer.

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je pose la question à Andromeda. Quoiqu’il en soit, je pourrai l’amener régulièrement ici.

— C’est risqué. S’il fait de la magie involontaire, cela va te causer des problèmes. T’imagines le nombre de moldus à traiter par les Oubliators ?

Harry observa les autres parents et fit remarquer :

— Chacun regarde son gosse ou est en train de discuter avec son voisin. Peut-être que personne ne remarquerait un gamin qui se retrouve brusquement en haut d’un toboggan ou qui plane un peu au lieu de tomber. J’ai pas eu tellement d’incidents, moi.

— J’ai cru comprendre que ta tante n’était pas du genre à t’emmener au parc.

— Mais Hermione y a sans doute été. Comme tous les sorciers nés de moldus. Par contre il va falloir lui faire comprendre de ne pas changer de couleur de cheveux tout le temps.

Comme s’il comprenait de quoi il était question, Teddy arracha son bonnet en éclatant de rire.

— C’est pas gagné, commenta Ginny en le lui remettant et l’enfonçant jusqu’aux sourcils.

**ooOoo**

Quinze jours plus tard, Hermione emmena tout le monde s’acheter des vêtements moldus. Même Ron, pourtant peu sensible à la mode, s’étonna de la variété d’habillement non sorciers. Il y avait bien, sur le Chemin de Traverse, une boutique qui fournissait aux jeunes sorciers de quoi faire illusion dans la gare de King’s Cross — les parents métamorphosant leurs capes en longs pardessus — mais le choix y était très limité. On y trouvait des jeans inconfortables, des T-shirts et des vestes informes pour les garçons, des jupes tombant jusqu’aux mollets et des corsages blancs pour les filles. Rien qui ne donna envie de rester attifé ainsi. Dans le magasin, pourtant classique, où les entraina Hermione, les jeunes Weasley découvrirent une débauche de formes et de couleurs qui les laissa admiratifs.

Beaucoup des réticences de Ginny fondirent quand elle se vit dans une robe courte mettant en valeur ses formes. Le regard intéressé que lui lancèrent les autres clients masculins y fut sans doute pour beaucoup. Ron arrêta de prétendre que ces vêtements étaient horriblement inconfortables quand sa petite amie lui dénicha un pantalon de toile bien coupé et un sweet-shirt orange — qui restait sa couleur préférée bien qu’il ait cessé de soutenir les Canons de Chudley. Harry eut le plaisir de trouver enfin un jean prévu pour sa morphologie et un blouson dans lequel il ne paraissait pas ridicule. Il demanda ensuite à son amie de l’emmener dans un magasin pour enfants, histoire de prévoir des habits pour Teddy.

L’après midi même, Hermione les initia au cinéma. Ron se montra vite conquis par les pop-corn. Le film «  _Charlie’s Angels_  » — sûrement pas choisi en fonction des goûts personnels d’Hermione — acheva de convaincre les Weasley.

**ooOoo**


	14. L’enfer du jeu

# XIV : L’enfer du jeu

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année ****  
6 septembre 1999 : Harry devient aspirant Auror

 **Période couverte par le chapitre :** 14 mars au 2 mai 2000

L’enquête sur l’homme découvert derrière le pub du Chemin de Traverse était au point mort depuis près d’un mois quand Pritchard contacta Harry chez lui par cheminée, un soir de mars.

— Le QG vient de m’appeler. Rejoins-moi au début de la rue des Embrumes.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’en dire davantage. C’était la troisième fois que Harry et son partenaire faisaient la connaissance d’un joueur supposé avoir été vu en compagnie de Robert Kimberley quelque temps avant son décès. Le premier avait un solide alibi pour la nuit du crime et le second n’avait jamais fréquenté la victime — leur informateur l’avait confondu avec un autre.

Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Quand Pritchard se pencha vers l’homme qu’on leur avait désigné et lui demanda de le suivre, le suspect sursauta, bouscula l’Auror et se rua vers la sortie. Harry, qui était resté près de la porte dans cette éventualité, s’apprêta à stupéfixer le fuyard quand celui-ci, tout en fonçant vers lui, le reconnut soudain. Il s’arrêta brusquement en dérapant et laissa échapper sa baguette en hurlant :

— Je me rends, je me rends !

Pritchard, qui arrivait derrière lui, entrava les mains d’un bon sort de menottes magiques. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui confia :

— J’aime bien ta technique d’arrestation, mon gars. Si ça continue, j’aurai même plus besoin d’emmener ma baguette !

**ooOoo**

L’homme se laissa emmener sans résister au QG. On le conduisit dans un bureau du deuxième étage du Ministère, qui servait de salle d’interrogatoire. Toujours très impressionné par la présence du Survivant, il déballa toute l’histoire : il devait de l’argent à Kimberley mais il n’avait pas de quoi s’en acquitter. Le créancier s’était montré très pressant et lui avait donné rendez-vous au pub du Chemin de Traverse le soir du réveillon.

— Je ne voulais pas y aller, j’ai eu du mal à trouver une excuse pour ma femme. Mais j’avais tellement peur qu’il vienne chez moi et qu’il lui apprenne tout ! geignit le coupable.

Kimberley et lui étaient discrètement sortis dans la ruelle et avaient discuté. Le créancier lui avait redemandé son dû, le menaçant de tout révéler à l’épouse s’il ne s’exécutait pas dans la semaine.

— J’ai perdu la tête, sanglota le débiteur. Il paraissait tellement content de me voir le supplier. Je lui ai sauté dessus. Je voulais juste lui casser la figure. Je… je pense qu’il a cru que je voulais lui jeter un mauvais sort. Il a sorti un grand couteau et a bien failli me crever ! J’ai réussi à lui prendre le poignet et je l’ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. Je luttais pour ma vie, vous comprenez, je me suis débattu comme j’ai pu. J’ai mis du temps à comprendre qu’il était mort. Après j’ai paniqué.

Pritchard attendit qu’il renifle un peu moins avant de faire remarquer :

— Pour quelqu’un de paniqué, vous avez su garder la tête drôlement froide, dites donc. Vous avez dissimulé l’arme du crime, pris sa baguette pour nous empêcher de l’identifier et volé sa bourse pour faire croire à un crime crapuleux.

— J’avais peur d’être arrêté. J’ai une femme et un gosse. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

— C’est la première fois que vous faites disparaître une baguette ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? Que j’ai l’habitude d’assassiner les gens ? J’ai jamais été mêlé à se genre de choses.

Il parut comprendre ce qu’insinuait Pritchard et précisa :

— Le coup de la baguette, je l’ai lu dans un roman d’Auror. _Le Mystère de la cape rouge_. Le meurtrier fait disparaître la baguette pour que l’Auror ne sache pas qui est le cadavre dans la cape rouge.

L’homme se dégonfla encore davantage et conclut d’un ton piteux :

— Mais cela n’empêche pas l’Auror Sherlock de résoudre l’affaire.

— Qu’avez-vous fait de la baguette et du couteau ? demanda Pritchard parfaitement indifférent aux références littéraires de son nouveau suspect.

— Jetés dans la Tamise.

Pritchard jeta un regard au compte-rendu d’interrogatoire qui s’était écrit tout seul avec sa Plume de Vérité Conforme. Il parut satisfait de ce qu’il y lut et fit reposer la plume d’un coup de baguette. Il tendit la feuille au joueur malchanceux lui demandant de signer ses aveux. Ce dernier s’exécuta et demanda d’une voix tremblante :

— Je vais aller à Azkaban ?

— Oui, on vous transfèrera demain. Vous reviendrez d’ici une semaine ou deux pour votre jugement.

— Mais que va devenir ma famille ?

— Fallait peut-être y penser avant de jouer, répliqua froidement Pritchard.

Voyant le désespoir de l’homme, il s’adoucit un peu et proposa en lui tendant un parchemin :

— Si vous écrivez un mot à votre femme, on le lui donnera quand on ira l’interroger demain matin.

— Mais je vous ai dit qu’elle n’était au courant de rien !

— Eh bien, l’interrogatoire ne durera pas trop longtemps, alors, répondit Pritchard.

Harry et Pritchard laissèrent l’homme effondré dans une cellule du Ministère.

— Il me fait pitié, remarqua Harry.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce n’est pas vraiment un assassin. C’est un coup de malchance.

— T’es sûr ? Il n’était pas obligé de jouer plus qu’il ne pouvait perdre. Il n’était pas obligé d’aller au rendez-vous. Il a cru qu’on ne serait pas assez malins et il a continué à vivre sa petite vie tranquille après avoir tué un homme. Si tu veux mon avis, mon gars, réserve tes sentiments à d’autres qui le méritent davantage.

— Et ça vaut des années de prison ?

— Alors ça, c’est pas notre problème. C’est au Magenmagot de décider de la sa peine. Nous, on est payés pour résoudre l’énigme et apporter toutes les preuves pouvant susceptibles faire la lumière sur ce qui s’est passé. Et puis, dis-toi bien qu’on n’a que sa version. Qui nous dit que c’est pas lui qui a donné rendez-vous à l’autre et qu’il ne l’a pas tué froidement pour ne rien avoir à payer ?

— Tu penses que c’est ce qui s’est passé ?

— Aucune idée. On va continuer l’enquête en ce sens. Je pense qu’on trouvera rien mais c’est notre boulot de chercher.

Informer l’épouse de l’arrestation de son mari et l’interroger ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Elle tombait des nues, apprenant à la fois le vice de son mari et ses tristes conséquences. Elle pleura beaucoup et, assez vite, Pritchard décida qu’elle ne lui apporterait aucun élément nouveau pour son enquête.

Ils vérifièrent que leurs rapports contenaient bien tout ce qu’ils avaient appris et constaté sur l’affaire, joignirent au dossier le compte rendu d’autopsie venant de Ste Mangouste et transmirent le tout au département de la Justice magique.

**ooOoo**

Leur enquête avait eu brièvement les honneurs de la presse quelques jours après la découverte et l’identification du cadavre mais sans que cela ne leur apporte des témoins. Ils comprenaient maintenant que ces derniers avaient préféré se tenir à l’écart des Aurors, du fait du caractère mal famé des endroits où ils auraient pu rencontrer la victime. Sans éléments nouveaux, les journaux s’en étaient assez vite désintéressés. Une fois le dossier clos avec l’arrestation d’un suspect qui avouait, des articles leur furent de nouveau consacrés. L’univers du jeu fut montré comme un vice dangereux, propre à détruire les familles et les joueurs des assassins en puissance (et le fait que le Survivant ait participé à l’enquête ne gâtait évidemment rien).

On en parla même autour de la table du Terrier et Harry fut sollicité pour donner des détails. Il éluda autant qu’il le put, ne souhaitant pas faire se rencontrer les milieux glauques auxquels il était confronté et la famille si convenable auprès de laquelle il vivait. Heureusement, un sujet bien plus important dominait l’actualité de la famille Weasley : le second anniversaire de Teddy qui approchait à grand pas.

Au cours des derniers mois, le petit garçon avait beaucoup changé. C’était un enfant plein de vie, rieur mais son caractère, assez tranquille lors de sa première année, laissait place à une volonté plus affirmée. Bébé, il avait été assez facile de s’en occuper. Quand il pleurait, c’est qu’il avait faim, qu’il avait souillé sa couche ou qu’il avait besoin d’un câlin. Rien de bien compliqué à régler. Il arrivait aussi qu’il fasse ses dents ou ait mal au ventre mais Andromeda avait expliqué à Harry comment en repérer les symptômes et quel remède lui donner.

A mesure que l’enfant devenait plus autonome, il fallut le surveiller davantage. Au début, il était facile de l’éloigner d’un objet interdit ou fragile en détournant son attention. Mais à mesure qu’il grandissait, il ne se laissait plus déconcentrer par les manœuvres dilatoires et faisait savoir son mécontentement par des mots inarticulés pour commencer, puis de plus en plus reconnaissables. _’Non’_ , ’ _Veut pas_ ’, ’ _Donne_ ’, ’ _Prrrrr_ ’ (bruit de nourriture violemment éjectée d’une bouche dégoutée) devinrent ses modes d’expression les plus courants.

Hermione, malgré ses lectures et ses connaissances théoriques, n’était pas d’une grande aide pour Harry qui dut souvent improviser. Le plus souvent, pour calmer pleurs et hurlements de colère, il avait tendance à céder aux volontés de l’enfant. Mais Andromeda y avait rapidement mis le holà.

— Tu dois être plus ferme, Harry. Par ton attitude, tu l’encourages à faire des caprices. Que feras-tu quand il refusera de t’obéir pour quelque chose de vraiment important ou dangereux ?

— Mais il pleure, avait objecté Harry, qui avait du mal à supporter ces manifestations de détresse.

— Eh bien console-le, avait rétorqué la grand-mère. Mais ne cède pas.

Dans un premier temps, Harry avait été déboussolé par ces directives apparemment contradictoires. Mais il admit que c’était assez efficace. Si l’enfant pleurait toujours, entendre des consolations au lieu d’une répétition de l’interdiction évitait à la situation de dégénérer. L’enfant s’énervait moins et restait ainsi plus accessible à un détournement d’attention. Quand Harry n’arrivait pas à proposer une alternative assez intéressante pour que Teddy renonce à sa volonté première, Ron entrait en jeu.

Il faisait semblant de boire dans un verre arroseur, utilisait une baguette farceuse, ou se prenait les pieds dans le tapis. Malgré lui, l’enfant regardait les pitreries et bientôt, malgré tous ses efforts, il oubliait ses griefs envers la vie et se mettait à rire. Harry avait été agréablement surpris de constater que Ron, au fur et à mesure que Teddy grandissait, s’occupait d’avantage de l’enfant. Sans doute son ami était-il plus à son aise depuis que leur protégé devenait sensible à son sens de l’humour.

L’anniversaire fut célébré chez Andromeda, cette dernière ayant fermement décliné la proposition de Molly de réunir tout le monde au Terrier. Ce fut donc dans le salon des Tonks que l’on mangea le gâteau et offrit les cadeaux. Harry avait offert un mini-balai, se rappelant de la lettre de sa mère racontant comment il avait apprécié ce jouet. Teddy montra les mêmes dispositions que son parrain à voleter à trente centimètres du sol, ce qui ne ravit pas sa grand-mère. Il faut dire que trois chaises furent renversées lors du premier essai.

En fin d’après-midi, épuisé par toutes ces émotions, ce fut sur les genoux d’Andromeda que l’enfant s’installa pour sucer son pouce. Harry le regarda, ému, heureux de le voir ainsi entouré de tendresse par la seule famille qui lui restait.

**ooOoo**

Dès le dimanche suivant, ce fut le Quidditch qui détrôna tous les autres sujets dans les repas de la tribu Weasley. Ginny joua en effet son premier match officiel. Il s’agissait des présélections pour le championnat national et leurs adversaires étaient les Canons de Chudley. Les Weasley étaient au complet pour encourager la jeune fille. Même Charlie, qui ne venait qu’épisodiquement et Percy, beaucoup moins présent le dimanche depuis qu’il sortait avec une jeune femme du département de la Justice magique, s’étaient déplacés pour applaudir leur sœur. Harry ne savait pas s’il était objectif mais il trouva que la jeune fille se débrouillait bien et qu’elle s’était bien intégrée dans l’équipe. Il fut particulièrement fier de constater qu’elle marquait presque autant de buts que ses co-équipières plus confirmées.

Les Canons furent battus à plate couture, ce qui ne fut une surprise pour personne. Il faut dire qu’ils avaient perdu un supporter acharné : en effet, Ron portait maintenant fièrement les couleurs de l’équipe de la benjamine de la famille et huait sans vergogne ses anciennes idoles quand ils avaient le malheur de toucher le souaffle. Quand Harry avait fait refaire la chambre de Sirius, il avait un instant pensé à la peindre en orange, pour y accueillir dignement son ami. Mais sachant que ce dernier espérait qu’Hermione y résiderait souvent, il avait finalement opté pour une couleur plus neutre. Il songea qu’il avait bien fait.

Ils ne purent parler à Ginny qui disparut après le match avec son équipe. Harry en fut assez déçu mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Heureusement, il fut lui-même très occupé par les entraînements précédant la coupe du Ministère.

En effet, sous l’impulsion de Harper, l’équipe de Quidditch des Aurors s’était inscrite au championnat du Ministère et, tout en jonglant avec les gardes et les heures supplémentaires, les joueurs s’étaient mis à s’entraîner deux soirs par semaine. Le Serpentard, qui n’était pas un mauvais attrapeur, fut promu doublure de Harry. Comme il se débrouillait également très bien comme poursuiveur, il jouait à ce poste quand Harry était là. Ce dernier retrouva avec plaisir ses anciennes co-équipières, Alicia et Angelina. Ils rirent en évoquant le fanatisme de Dubois et Angelina admit qu’elle ne valait pas mieux. Harry confessa qu’il avait lui-même poussé à bout certains des joueurs qui avaient officié sous son capitanat.

— Toi, en plus, tu as même réussi à mener une de tes joueuses au niveau professionnel, lui fit remarquer Angelina.

— C’est toi qui l’as fait rentrer dans l’équipe, lui rappela Harry.

Il songea que son meilleur souvenir resterait ce match qu’il n’avait pas joué à cause de Rogue et qui avait jeté Ginny dans ses bras. Voyant le regard amusé des autres il tenta d’effacer le sourire niais qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

Pritchard s’intéressait de près aux progrès de l’équipe. Harry l’entendit demander à Hilliard Hobday, leur capitaine, si ce n’était pas possible de cacher sa participation, au moins jusqu’au premier match.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille ? avait demandé Hobday.

— Vous avez intérêt à créer la surprise, avait justifié Pritchard. Ils vont arriver gonflés à bloc si on dit à l’avance que le Survivant va jouer.

— Ça peut aussi les effrayer et les faire partir perdants, fit remarquer le capitaine.

— Excusez-moi, était intervenu Harry mais ce n’est pas parce que je suis dans l’équipe qu’on va forcément gagner. Je peux très bien laisser échapper le Vif…

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec ton niveau, avait expliqué Pritchard. C’est la légende. Dès que les autres équipes vont te voir, elles vont se dégonfler. Personne n’aura l’idée qu’il peut l’emporter contre toi.

— C’est idiot, avait remarqué Harry.

— Complètement, avait approuvé son partenaire mais c’est comme ça. En attendant, Hilliard, je pense qu’on devrait jouer sur l’effet de surprise. Quand ils vont voir le héros arriver, ils vont paniquer et on est bon pour remporter le premier match. Cela renforcera l’idée de notre invincibilité et toutes les autres équipes partiront perdantes quand elles nous affronteront.

— Et toi tu rafleras la mise avec tes petits paris, avait judicieusement noté Hobday.

— Et comme ça, tout le monde sera gagnant, avait conclu Pritchard.

Harry n’avait pas su s’il devait rire de cet échange, se sentir vexé que son partenaire ait une opinion aussi réservée sur ses capacités, ou être choqué par le côté magouilleur de Pritchard.

 _’C’est bien un Serpentard_ ’, n’avait-il pu s’empêcher de penser.

**ooOoo**

Harry ne s’était plus préoccupé de savoir si son appartenance à l’équipe des Aurors avait été tenue secrète. De son côté, il n’en avait parlé qu’à ses proches. Quoiqu’il en soit, quand les Aurors pénétrèrent dans le stade pour leur première rencontre, il y eut une immense ovation quand l’identité de leur attrapeur fut révélée.

Les rares fois où il avait participé à des manifestations publiques — commémorations, remises de médailles — il avait été en compagnie de personnes qui avaient de bonnes raisons d’être fières de leurs actions et qui n’avaient donc pas eu à l’égard du Survivant l’admiration béate du tout-venant. Quant à sa campagne officielle au bénéfice de Kingsley, elle avait été soigneusement encadrée par des agents du Ministère. De ce fait, il ne s’était jamais trouvé au centre de l’attention de plusieurs centaines de sorciers d’un seul coup. Les hurlements de la foule le prirent par surprise et il faillit en laisser tomber son balai. Il s’efforça de se fondre dans la masse de ses co-équipiers mais le stade entier était levé, scandant son nom.

— Harry, je crois que tu pourrais au moins les saluer de la main, lui dit Angelina, visiblement impressionnée.

— Je suis venu jouer au Quidditch, pas me faire admirer, répliqua Harry les dents serrées.

— On le sait mais pas eux, indiqua Harper.

— Potter, salue ! Et on enfourche tout de suite nos balais, trancha Hobday.

Harry s’exécuta et toute l’équipe s’envola sans attendre le signe de l’arbitre. Heureusement, ce dernier fit immédiatement partir leurs adversaires, espérant calmer la foule. Dire que ce fut un beau match serait mentir. De toute façon, le public se montra assez inattentif aux diverses péripéties, préférant applaudir à chaque mouvement de Harry, qui n’osait même plus se gratter le nez. Ce dernier finit par s’emparer du Vif, sans réelle opposition de l’autre attrapeur, qui avait été hué quand il avait tenté de poursuivre la balle en or.

Nul ne put dire qui se sentit le plus déprimé, entre lui ou Harry.

**ooOoo**

Harry se retrouva encore dans le journal le lundi matin. Ron ne lui fit grâce de rien mais le jeune Auror parvint à faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, considérant qu’il n’avait pas trop souffert des commérages et de la presse, cette année-là. Comme Harry apparaissait rarement en public, les journaux n’avaient en général pas eu grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. En tout cas, c’était beaucoup moins extraordinaire que ce qu’on avait pu écrire sur lui les sept années précédentes.

On avait glosé sur sa passion pour les matchs de la Coupe de la Ligue, sur son attachement à la famille Weasley et il y avait eu des insinuations sur sa relation avec Ginny. Mais comme ils n’apparaissaient jamais ensemble en public, cela restait de l’ordre de la supposition. Certains de ses collègues se permettaient parfois de lui demander des précisions sur des ’ _révélations_ ’ parues dans la Gazette ou ’ _Jeune sorcière_ ’. Mais il répondait invariablement : ’ _Ah, tu lis ce torchon ?’_ , ce qui décourageait les plus curieux.

Pour se prémunir contre les mauvaises surprises, il avait pris comme parti de ne pas lire les journaux. Hermione et Ginny se chargeaient de toute manière de lui découper les articles susceptibles de l’intéresser : articles politiques et commentaires sur les Harpies de Holyhead dans Quidditch magazine. Il y avait aussi ceux que Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui claironner, quand il voulait faire le malin, comme ce matin-là. Mais c’était assez rare, heureusement.

C’était plus délicat quand la conversation générale portait sur l’année des Ténèbres. Aux regards qu’on lui jetait, Harry sentait ses collègues avides de savoir ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pendant tous ces mois. Il ne se prononçait pas sur la question, considérant qu’il en avait assez dit lors de son entretien à la radio avec Lee. Il avait néanmoins compris qu’on tenait pour acquis que c’était lui qui avait investi le Ministère le jour où de nombreux nés de Moldus s’en était échappés. L’opinion publique pensait visiblement qu’il y était venu pour délivrer les malheureux et leur recommander de fuir à l’étranger. Il se gardait bien de détromper son monde, considérant que moins il en parlait, plus vite on oublierait cet épisode.

Mais ce matin-là, de nombreux journaux étaient ouverts sur les bureaux de ses collègues et il était difficile de refuser de commenter leur victoire. On débattit abondamment de leurs chances de gagner le championnat autour de la table où ils se fournissaient en thé et en café. Harry fit naître la consternation en décrétant qu’il ne jouerait pas les matchs suivants et Pritchard et Hobday se donnèrent pour mission de le convaincre de rester dans l’équipe. Ils l’attirèrent à l’écart pour parler sérieusement.

— Me fais pas ça, s’écria Pritchard. J’ai parié à dix contre un qu’on gagnerait le championnat.

— D’accord, c’était un peu agaçant pour toi, renchérit Hobday, mais je t’assure que pour la prochaine rencontre, tout se passera normalement. On affronte le département des sports magiques et eux sont un peu plus difficiles à impressionner. Certains ont joué au niveau international et ils ont eu leur heure de gloire, en leur temps.

— Et que voulez-vous faire pour le public, s’agaça Harry. Lui jeter un sort de silence pour qu’il arrête de crier mon nom ?

— S’il le faut… commença Pritchard.

— Stan, je t’en prie, le coupa Hobday, tu aggraves ton cas. Ecoute, Potter, je parlerai aux organisateurs et à l’arbitre. On s’arrangera pour faire comprendre au gens qu’ils sont là pour voir du Quidditch et qu’il n’y aura pas de match si c’est pas pour ça qu’ils sont venus.

— Tout le département compte sur toi, affirma Pritchard.

— Tu veux dire qu’ils ont parié ? devina Harry qui l’avait vu passer d’un collègue à l’autre depuis le début de la matinée.

— Aussi, admit son partenaire.

— Je croyais qu’on était supposés lutter contre le jeu clandestin, grogna le jeune Auror.

— Nous sommes dans le cadre du jeu autorisé, précisa vertueusement Pritchard. C’est le Ministère lui-même qui organise les paris.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une référence, remarqua Harry. Je suppose que cela fait partie de ce dont notre Ministre n’a pas encore eu le temps de s’occuper.

Pritchard haussa les épaules comme s’il n’y pouvait rien. Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté :

— J’aurais dû laisser l’autre attrapeur récupérer le Vif, regretta-t-il. Ça aurait été plus régulier.

Depuis son premier match à Poudlard, on l’avait tellement conditionné à attraper la balle dorée au péril de sa vie, qu’il n’avait même pas pensé à faire la grève du zèle, malgré les circonstances.

— Non mais ça va pas ! s’exclama Pritchard visiblement horrifié. Tu sais combien de gallions sont en jeu ?

— Lui dis pas, conseilla Hobday. Allez, Potter, pense que le match prochain sera pour toi l’occasion de te mesurer à d’anciens professionnels. Excitant non ?

- : J’aime pas trop l’idée que tu te fasses de l’argent sur mon dos, dit Harry à Pritchard. Je ne joue pas pour de l’argent mais pour me faire plaisir.

— Qu’est ce que cela peut te faire ? C’est pas ton argent à toi !

— Peut-être mais c’est sur moi que tu paries. T’as même pas assez confiance dans les autres membres de l’équipe pour espérer gagner sans que je joue.

— Juste avec toi, on ne gagnerait pas, recadra Hobday. Mais sans toi, on est un peu juste. Y’a de bonnes équipes au Ministère. Celle de l’autre jour est la plus nulle.

— Je ne vais quand même pas m’exhiber comme une bête curieuse juste pour vous faire empocher la mise ! insista Harry.

— Je t’assure qu’aucun des parieurs n’a engagé très gros. Je vais ruiner personne. On s’amuse, c’est tout, assura son co-équipier.

— Sérieusement, y’a combien en jeu ?

— Un millier de gallions. Les mises sont basses mais beaucoup de monde a parié sur les Sports magiques, les vainqueurs de l’année dernière. Par contre, si je perds, j’y laisse une partie de mes économies, ajouta Pritchard comme à regret. C’est pas très grave mais j’aimerais mieux éviter.

La semaine précédente, Hermione s’était plainte que la subvention accordée par le Ministère, pour soutenir ses chers elfes libérés mais inemployés, était un peu juste compte tenu des besoins. Harry avait donnée une bourse en faveur des ’ _Amis de Dobby_ ’. En voyant la réaction de Pritchard, il pensa qu’il tenait l’occasion de faire encore davantage.

— Si tu gagnes le pactole, vingt-cinq pour cent iront à une association caritative, déclara Harry.

— Quelle association ? demanda Pritchard d’une voix méfiante.

— Pour les elfes dans le besoin.

— T’es pas fou ? Est-ce que j’ai une tête à donner de l’argent à des elfes ?

— Faut savoir si tu veux que je continue à jouer ou pas, affirma Harry en faisant mine de retourner à son bureau.

— Potter, t’as pas honte de monnayer ta participation ? tenta Pritchard

— On ne doit pas avoir la même idée de la morale, déclara Harry inébranlable.

— Je déteste quand les bons Gryffondor essaient de jouer dans la cour de Serpentard, grommela Pritchard. Vingt pour cent, pas une mornille de plus.

— Tope-là, accepta Harry en se demandant si Hermione serait consciente du sacrifice qu’il faisait pour elle.

**ooOoo**

Harry égaya beaucoup le repas de famille suivant en racontant cette conversation. Molly et Andromeda condamnèrent le principe des paris mais dans l’ensemble, les autres trouvèrent la situation amusante. Harry fut heureux d’avoir amené un sujet léger car, au fur et à mesure que la date anniversaire du jour où ceux qu’ils aimaient les avaient quittés approchait, l’humeur de chacun se dégradait.

Même Teddy était sensible à cette atmosphère. Lui qui n’avait plus besoin de son doudou que la nuit depuis plusieurs mois, s’était remis à le traîner partout en journée et il faisait des crises quand on le contredisait. Molly avait conseillé à Andromeda de lui expliquer avec des mots simples ce qui leur faisait autant de peine.

— Il est bien trop jeune pour comprendre, avait objecté la grand-mère.

— Je pensais comme vous, avait répondu Molly d’une voix mélancolique. Quand mes frères ont été tués, je n’ai pas voulu qu’on le dise aux enfants. Les jours suivant ont été terribles : Bill et Charlie sont devenus intenables et Percy, qui était bébé, me réveillait dix fois par nuit. Je n’en pouvais plus, je ne les supportais plus, je pleurais tout le temps. Finalement, Bill nous a entendus en parler, Arthur et moi, et il l’a réexpliqué à Percy, avec ses mots d’enfants. Miraculeusement, les deux aînés sont redevenus comme d’habitude et Percy a retrouvé le sommeil. Ça a été un grand soulagement.

Andromeda dut se laisser convaincre car la semaine suivante, Harry l’entendit confier à Molly d’un ton soulagé :

— Vous aviez raison, je le trouve plus facile.

Le dimanche précédant l’évènement, on envisagea durant le déjeuner ce qui était prévu pour la journée anniversaire. Ils iraient tous sur la tombe de Fred, puis ils accompagneraient Andromeda sur celles de son mari, de sa fille et de son gendre. Harry ne pourrait se joindre à eux, car seuls les Aurors ayant perdu un membre de leur famille proche avaient été autorisés à prendre leur journée.

Le 2 mai, au QG, les Aurors marquèrent une minute de silence, en mémoire de leurs camarades tombés au combat. Le nom des cinq Aurors disparus fut énoncé par Faucett. Harry eut la gorge serré quand il entendit celui de Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry travaillait à son bureau avec Pritchard quand le fond sonore de la grande pièce, jusque-là morose, se modifia, prenant une tonalité plus joyeuse. Levant les yeux de son parchemin, il constata que son équipier souriait. Harry se retourna pour voir la raison de sa soudaine bonne humeur. Il découvrit Kingsley en train de saluer les Aurors les plus proches de la porte du QG. Nul doute que le Ministre était populaire auprès de ses anciens collègues, si on en jugeait par les mines ravies qui l’entouraient. Kingsley mit plus d’un quart d’heure à arriver à proximité de Harry et Pritchard. Il leur serra cordialement la main et, malgré son large sourire, Harry remarqua qu’il avait l’air fatigué.

— Alors, Stan, commença le Ministre. Comment se porte Kendra ? Et les petits ?

— Elle va bien. Tom est à Poudlard, cette année et Carol n’est plus que pour deux ans avec nous.

— Déjà ? Je te revois avec tes cernes de jeune papa comme si c’était hier.

— Ils grandissent trop vite, soupira Pritchard.

— Tu les embrasseras pour moi. Et toi, la forme ? Ton nouvel aspirant ne t’en fait pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs ?

— Cela devrait aller, sourit Pritchard.

— Alors, Harry. Ça te plaît le métier ?

Harry lui assura que oui.

— Parfait. Et tout le monde va bien chez les Weasley ? Je croise régulièrement Arthur à des réunions mais je n’ai jamais le temps d’échanger deux mots en dehors du boulot.

— C’est dur pour eux aujourd’hui mais ils vont bien, merci.

Kingsley lui sourit tristement, avant de passer au bureau d’à côté. Harry regarda l’heure. Ils devaient être sur la tombe de Fred en ce moment.

— Ça ira, mon gars ? lui demanda Pritchard, toujours intuitif.

— Faut bien, murmura Harry.

Il tenta de se reprendre mais il constata que Pritchard avait, lui aussi, du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Il se demanda s’il avait perdu des proches, ce jour là. Il réalisa qu’il ne savait rien de la vie privée de son partenaire. Il ne savait même pas qu’il était marié et avait deux enfants avant que Kingsley n’en parle.

Jamais ils ne parlaient de leur vie personnelle. A vrai dire, le caractère purement professionnel de leur relation convenait parfaitement à Harry. Lui-même pouvait difficilement parler de ses amis et de ses souvenirs sans évoquer ce qui le différenciait des autres. Ne parler que des enquêtes en cours et des techniques qu’il lui restait à maîtriser permettait au jeune Auror de rester à sa place d’aspirant.

Peut-être parce que de toute façon la journée ne pouvait être pire, il se décida pour demander à son coéquipier :

— Tu as connu Tonks ?

— Oui, nous avons travaillé ensemble. Tu l’as rencontrée, toi ?

— Oui, elle m’a protégé à plusieurs reprises. Et puis… elle a épousé un ami de mon père.

Pritchard le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

— J’ai compris qu’elle s’était mariée quand ils ont dit son nom, à Poudlard. Un prénom pareil, ça ne pouvait être qu’elle. Et son mari aussi est mort, c’est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête, trop ému pour répondre.

— Quand elle n’est pas revenue après la chute du Ministère, dit Pritchard, j’ai regardé s’il y avait une note de transfert pour Azkaban à son nom mais je n’en ai pas trouvé. Et puis je l’ai entendue à _Potterveille…_ Elle semblait en forme. Tu sais ce qu’elle a fait, pendant la guerre ?

— Elle était chez ses parents, lui apprit Harry. Elle… elle a eu un bébé.

Pritchard regarda longuement dans le vide, puis demanda :

— L’enfant… qui en prend soin maintenant ?

— Sa grand-mère l’élève. Il va bien. Il est métamorphomage, comme sa mère. Il a les cheveux bleus la plupart du temps.

Pritchard fit une sorte de bruit rauque, un rire plus nerveux que joyeux.

— Ah, Tonks et ses cheveux roses…

Il parut se rappeler de la question initiale de Harry et prit une grande inspiration :

— Quand Tonks est arrivée, on a eu du mal à la prendre au sérieux. D’ailleurs, le commandant l’a collée avec le plus sévère d’entre nous. Je crois que j’ai pas besoin de te décrire Fol Œil.

Harry fit signe que non.

— Elle était du genre à renverser trois corbeilles à papier et faire voler deux rapports, rien qu’en allant de la porte à son bureau et certains disaient même qu’elle n’avait rien à faire ici. Ils pensaient qu’elle n’allait pas tenir, avec Maugrey mais elle s’est accrochée. Fol Oeil passait son temps à récriminer contre elle mais ceux qui le connaissaient comprenaient qu’en fait, il l’aimait bien. Et il était pas du genre à bien aimer ceux qui faisaient pas l’affaire, alors, on s’est dit qu’elle devait pas être si mauvaise. Evidemment, avec ses dispositions, elle était la meilleure en filature et tapinois. Mais là où elle nous a tous épatés, c’est… je sais pas comment dire. Elle avait le chic pour… sentir les autres. Très fine en psychologie. Elle disait : «  _Celui-là, il nous a pas tout dit. Et lui, il rigole tout le temps mais il en a gros sur la patate_  ». Et elle savait parler aux gens et leur faire cracher le morceau. Pour faire parler les témoins, elle était excellente. Quoique des fois, je la trouvais pas trop professionnelle. Elle avait trop tendance à compatir.

 _Etait-ce pour cela qu’elle s’était attachée à Remus ?_ se demanda Harry. _Parce qu’elle sentait sa blessure et ne pouvait rester indifférente ?_ Harry préférait penser que c’était la profonde humanité de l’homme qui l’avait attirée.

— Quand Fol-Oeil est parti, Tonks a terminé sa formation avec Hobday, reprit Pritchard. Je suis pas certain qu’ils se soient très bien entendus. Tu as dû constater qu’il est assez carré quand il fait bosser quelqu’un et Tonks était plutôt du genre intuition et improvisation. Mais elle était compétente et, lui, c’est un bon instructeur, alors ils ont fait avec. J’ai eu l’occasion de faire quelques missions avec elle.

Il laissa passer un moment.

— Elle disait des trucs… des gaffes quoi ! Ça faisait rire, tellement c’était naïf. Mais pas tant que ça au fond. Au bout d’un moment, j’ai fini par me dire que c’était pas si fortuit, ses commentaires. Ça détendait l’atmosphère au bon moment, quand une dispute se préparait par exemple, ou qu’un imbécile nous énervait. Ça la faisait prendre aussi pour plus bête qu’elle était, ce qui est une bonne tactique, pour garder une longueur de balai sur les autres. Bon, à ce propos, on a du boulot…

Kingsley l’avait dit aussi, que Tonks n’était pas aussi naïve qu’elle pouvait le paraître. Harry était heureux de savoir qu’elle avait été jugée et appréciée à sa juste valeur par plusieurs de ses collègues.

Il engrangea tous ces témoignages. Un jour, il en parlerait à Teddy.

**ooOoo**

Harry rejoignit sa famille, une fois son travail terminé. Il avait appréhendé cette soirée, sachant que l’atmosphère serait lourde. Il eut la surprise de les trouver non pas abattus mais assez excités.

Il lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Ginny. Elle lui sourit :

— Il y a trois heures, Fleur a été prise de douleurs. Elle est en train d’accoucher.

Harry songea que la vélane avait rarement fait preuve d’autant d’à propos. Ce serait merveilleux si le 2 mai devenait l’anniversaire de l’enfant de Bill, plutôt qu’être seulement celui de la disparition de Fred. Seul George n’arrivait pas à se réjouir de l’heureux événement qui se préparait. Mais il n’était pas isolé pour autant, car Charlie se tenait près de lui, tentant de l’associer à la conversation générale.

Ils se mirent à table mais se retournaient fréquemment vers la cheminée, de peur de manquer un appel. Quand la tête de Bill y apparut vers vingt-et-une heure, tous se précipitèrent.

— C’est une fille ! s’écria l’heureux père. Elle s’appelle Victoire !

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient du documentaire « Une année dans la vie de J.K. Rowling » (J.K. Rowling… a year in the life - 30 décembre 2007) :_  
Victoire, qu’on rencontre dans l’épilogue, porte ce prénom parce qu’elle est née le jour de l’anniversaire de la bataille finale.


	15. Accident de travail

# XV : Accident de travail

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 10 mai au 25 juin 2000

Au début du mois de juin furent mis en place de nouveaux outils de communication à l’usage des Aurors. Et Harry avait, bien malgré lui, été associé cette innovation. En effet, un matin de mai, Angelina s’était plantée devant le bureau de Harry et lui avait annoncé :

— On a pensé à quelque chose !

L’interpellé avait levé un sourcil, étonné qu’une simple pensée fasse l’objet d’une telle annonce. Après tout, malgré ce que pouvaient dire les mauvaises langues, réfléchir lui arrivait aussi de temps en temps.

— On a pensé que les gallions de l’AD pourraient être utiles aux Aurors, développa-t-elle.

— Pourquoi vous venez me le dire à moi ? s’étonna Harry. Allez voir le commandant, ça devrait l’intéresser.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Pritchard et Harry se rappela d’un coup qu’il était commandant en second.

— Eh bien… (Angelina jeta un regard à Harry et ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer), Harry nous a donné des cours de défense à Poudlard, l’année où Fudge nous a envoyé une Inquisitrice. C’était interdit, alors il fallait nous réunir de façon discrète. C’est pour ça que l’heure et le jour changeaient tout le temps. Pour qu’on puisse se mettre d’accord sans que cela se remarque, Hermione Granger a mis au point une série de gallions spéciaux, qui reproduisaient tout ce que Harry notait sur le sien. Les nôtres chauffaient quand il indiquait le moment de la prochaine séance et on les consultait pour savoir quand on devrait se retrouver. Hermione travaille maintenant au Ministère au service…

— Je sais qui est Hermione Granger, la coupa Pritchard. Elle a utilisé un sortilège protéïforme ? s’enquit-il, impressionné.

— Oui, elle a dit qu’elle s’était inspirée de la marque des Mangemorts, explicita Seamus. Pour en revenir à nous, on a pensé que cela nous donnerait plus de souplesse. C’est bête qu’on ne soit pas joignables quand on fait des rondes ou qu’on n’est pas chez nous.

— Il faudra donner comme consigne de le porter en permanence, intervint Harry. Quand les Mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard, le jour où Dumbledore est mort, Ginny avait lancé un appel et seuls Luna et Neville sont venus.

Seamus sembla horriblement embarrassé et Angelina rougit :

— On est désolés, balbutia-t-elle. On aurait dû les garder près de nous…

— Je ne vous reproche rien, dit précipitamment Harry, qui n’avait pas songé qu’ils prendraient sa précision comme une critique. Je veux simplement dire que si on n’a pas le gallion dans notre poche, il ne sert à rien.

— On pourrait lui faire faire du bruit ? demanda Pritchard, qui semblait aimer l’idée des deux aspirants.

— Je suppose, dit Harry. Faut demander à Hermione.

— Tu pourrais lui demander de passer quand elle aura le temps ? Je pense que le commandant aimerait lui parler.

— Si tu veux, acquiesça Harry.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione vint les voir à l’heure du déjeuner. Elle alla vers Harry, tout en répondant de la main au salut de ses anciens amis de Poudlard. Comme Pritchard s’était levé, Harry entreprit de faire les présentations.

— Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, l’interrompit Hermione.

Harry comprit que c’était son instructeur qui avait dû lui proposer la carrière d’Auror, comme à tous les jeunes rescapés de Poudlard. Il n’en n’avait jamais discuté avec elle. Qu’en dire ? Elle avait toujours affirmé que cette carrière ne l’intéressait pas. Pritchard invita la jeune femme à le suivre et il la conduisit dans le bureau de Faucett.

Quand ils en sortirent, Pritchard invita Hermione à se joindre à lui et Harry pour déjeuner. Poliment, Harry ne demanda pas ce qui s’était dit dans le bureau de son chef mais Pritchard le mit spontanément au courant.

— Ça va être très pratique de pouvoir nous envoyer des messages, commença-t-il, manifestement ravi. On a déjà raté des opérations par manque de coordination. C’est aussi une amélioration pour notre sécurité : appeler des renforts sera désormais un jeu d’enfant. Envoyer des Patronus n’est pas toujours possible, notamment quand on doit rester discret.

— Ce sera sur des gallions comme pour l’AD ? demanda Harry.

— C’est encore en discussion, lui répondit son partenaire. On a pensé qu’un bijou serait mieux, car comme on le porte à même la peau, on le sentira mieux quand il chauffera.

— S’il y a un signal sonore quand il y a un message, pas besoin de le porter contre nous, objecta Harry.

— On veut privilégier la discrétion, rétorqua Pritchard. Je peux vous dire que de ce point de vue, ça va être un sacré progrès.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois de juin, chaque Auror avait été prié d’amener un objet personnel pour qu’il soit enchanté et transformé en ’ _Communicant’_. Dans un premier temps, il avait été question d’utiliser comme support les badges que les Aurors mettaient sur leur robe quand ils voulaient être identifiés comme tels. Mais pour éviter qu’ils soient repérés quand ils s’infiltraient dans un groupe de malfaiteurs, le choix s’était porté sur une plus grande disparité d’objets.

Quand Harry en avait parlé à ses amis, Ginny avait déclaré qu’elle choisirait elle-même ce que devrait désormais porter Harry. Ce dernier avait craint le pire mais son amie le surprit agréablement. Elle choisit une gourmette sur laquelle était gravé un balai, que Harry trouva tout à fait à son goût. Sans faire ’bijou de fille’, cela associait à la fois Ginny et une activité qu’il appréciait. Ça avait cependant donné lieux à une discussion familiale dont les deux Weasley avaient le secret :

— C’est pour qu’il pense toujours à toi, le balai ? avait ironisé Ron.

— Exactement, avait répliqué Ginny. Si tu veux copier l’idée, fait graver un Scroutt à pétard pour Hermione, je suis sûre qu’elle sera contente d’avoir ton portrait !

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à cette mégère, avait maugréé Ron à l’intention de Harry.

— Vaut mieux pas que je t’explique, avait répondu ce dernier, qui évitait de prendre parti dans ce genre d’échanges.

Les semaines suivantes, Harry avait souvent regardé sa gourmette avec nostalgie, car Ginny, dont le championnat avait commencé, ne rentrait plus que très rarement le vendredi soir.

**ooOoo**

Quinze jours après que les _Communicants_ aient été distribués, on les essaya en situation réelle. Une enquête menée par des collègues sur un trafic de poudre de Billywigs, un produit hallucinogène, nécessita une série d’arrestations simultanées à divers endroits. Le groupe auquel Harry appartenait devait encercler un manoir, appréhender tous ceux qui s’y trouvaient et récupérer le maximum de preuves.

Les Aurors entourèrent silencieusement l’habitation qu’ils soupçonnaient d’abriter la fabrication de la substance nocive. Au signal de leur Communicant, chacun jeta un charme Anti-transplanage, avant de donner l’assaut. Harry et son partenaire devaient entrer par la porte de derrière. Très rapidement, ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste cuisine transformée en laboratoire de potions. Trois trafiquants les arrosèrent de sorts. Harry vit un sort partir en direction de son partenaire. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta en avant tout en prononçant le sort de Bouclier. Il sentit son bras exploser et il perdit connaissance.

**ooOoo**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Paniqué, il porta sa main à son front. Mais, à son grand soulagement, sa cicatrice était indolore. D’ailleurs, Voldemort était mort et le Horcruxe détruit, il ne craignait donc plus rien. Harry, prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, par contre. Un peu d’analyse lui apprit qu’il avait mal derrière le crâne. Autre inquiétude, soudain : il ne sentait plus son bras gauche. Le réaliser lui rappela les derniers évènements. Il avait pris un mauvais sort.

Il constata avec soulagement que son bras était toujours là. Par contre, il était parfaitement insensible et entouré d’une bande de gaze qui le recouvrait totalement. Pour le reste, il portait un vêtement qu’il se rappela avoir vu sur Mr Weasley quand il était allé voir ce dernier à Ste Mangouste. Cela lui donna l’indice qui lui manquait pour déterminer où il était.

Il tenta de se lever mais la tête lui tourna. Il grogna de frustration. Cela alerta manifestement quelqu’un car la porte s’ouvrit et une infirmière parut.

— Monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez bien ?

— Oui, mentit Harry. Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

— On vous a amené. Je vais appeler le docteur.

— Dites, vous savez si Stanislas Pritchard va bien ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— C’est bon, mon gars, j’ai pas une égratignure, lui répondit l’intéressé, en entrant dans la chambre. Un valeureux collègue a pris le sortilège à ma place. Mais ils m’ont assuré que tu n’aurais pas de séquelles.

— On a réussi l’opération ?

— T’es supposé te reposer, Potter, pas t’inquiéter pour le boulot. Oui, on a réussi. Je te signale que t’as pris un sale coup derrière la tête en tombant. Du coup, j’ai prévenu chez toi. Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait.

Kreattur avait sûrement pris la communication et dû alerter Ron. Comme Molly n’était pas en train de faire un scandale à la porte, il semblait que son ami ait pris la nouvelle avec calme et qu’il se soit intelligemment abstenu d’affoler tout le monde.

— Pas de problème, répondit Harry. J’ai quoi exactement à mon bras ?

— D’après ce que j’ai compris…

Le bruit d’une porte ouverte à toute volée l’interrompit. Une silhouette s’élança vers le lit de Harry et une voix inquiète demanda :

— Tu vas bien ? Oh, Merlin merci, tu es conscient. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

En règle générale, Harry allait très bien quand les courbes de Ginny reposaient sur lui. Mais dans le cas présent, la présence de son partenaire lui gâchait un peu le plaisir.

— Je vais bien, assura-t-il. Ginny, je t’en prie, on n’est pas tous seuls !

Il se tourna embarrassé vers Pritchard mais ce dernier, après avoir vérifié que l’agresseur de Harry n’avait pas d’intentions belliqueuses, quittait la pièce avec discrétion et un petit sourire.

— Enfin, Ginny ! protesta Harry.

Mais cette dernière ne l’écoutait pas. A califourchon sur lui, elle l’inspectait, comme pour se persuader qu’il était toujours en un seul morceau.

— Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ? s’inquiéta-t-elle en découvrant le bandage.

— J’étais en train de le demander quand tu es arrivée, grogna Harry.

Il la regarda. Elle était vêtue d’une tenue de Quidditch et couverte de boue.

— Tu es venue en balai ? lui demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas idiote ! Cela m’aurait pris des heures. Dès que j’ai eu le message de Ron, j’ai sauté dans la cheminée la plus proche.

— J’espère que tu ne t’es pas trop inquiétée, dit un peu inutilement Harry.

— Pas inquiétée ? Je reçois un message comme quoi tu es blessé et transporté à Ste Mangouste et tu veux que je ne m’inquiète pas ?

Sous l’effet de l’indignation, ses joues prenaient des couleurs. Harry réalisa qu’elle était fort pâle à son arrivée. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui et avait tout lâché pour venir le voir. Cette réaction tranchait avec la prudence qui la caractérisait concernant leur relation. Cette fois-ci, il était passé avant sa réputation et sa carrière. Touché par son attitude, il l’entoura de son bras valide et l’attira contre lui. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et murmura d’une toute petite voix :

— Oh Harry, j’ai eu si peur.

— Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Et je suis très heureux de te voir.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sentant sa natte à moitié défaite sous ses doigts. Au bout d’un moment, elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ils s’embrassèrent doucement, heureux de se retrouver.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La voix les fit sursauter et se séparer à regret. Un médicomage les regardait du seuil, nettement réprobateur.

— C’est encore l’heure des visites, affirma Ginny avec aplomb, tournée vers son interlocuteur mais toujours installée sur Harry.

— Descendez tout de suite de mon patient ! répliqua sèchement le guérisseur.

Ginny reporta tranquillement son attention vers Harry, lui posa un baiser sur la joue et lui dit d’un ton tendre :

— Je tâcherai de rentrer vendredi soir. Ecris-moi demain pour me dire comment tu vas, d’accord ?

— Promis, accepta Harry en lui souriant.

Elle se laissa glisser du lit et sortit de la chambre sans se presser, la démarche altière, sous le regard agacé du médecin mais nettement plus amusé de l’infirmière qui l’accompagnait.

— Excusez-moi, j’ai été retenu, dit le médicomage, d’un ton sec.

— Y’a pas de mal, lui répondit béatement Harry.

— Votre tête vous fait encore mal ?

— Presque plus, répondit Harry qui avait miraculeusement oublié son mal de crâne.

— Et votre bras ?

— Je ne le sens pas.

On lui expliqua que son bras avait été sérieusement touché. On le lui avait magiquement anesthésié le temps que le traitement fasse effet. Il pourrait rapidement retourner chez lui mais il faudrait qu’il se ménage pendant une dizaine de jours, pour laisser à ses os le temps de se renforcer.

— Vous avez déjà été blessé à ce bras-là ? demanda le guérisseur.

— Non, répondit Harry avant de se rappeler son accident en deuxième année. Ah si, tous mes os ont été dissout par erreur, une fois et j’ai pris du Poussoss.

— Je comprends mieux ! s’exclama le médicomage. Vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir, continua-t-il, mais le renforcement osseux qui en a résulté a limité les lésions aujourd’hui.

— Tant mieux, se réjouit Harry, surpris de se retrouver redevable de Gilderoy Lockhart après tant d’années.

Harry savait qu’il aurait dû s’inquiéter un peu plus mais son bras était sauvé, Ginny était venue et elle reviendrait le vendredi soir.

**ooOoo**

Ron passa le voir en fin de journée.

— Désolé, lui dit-il. J’ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, j’étais en train de travailler sur une substance explosive quand Kreattur a appelé. Je ne pouvais pas partir avant que le produit soit stabilisé, alors j’ai prévenu Ginny. J’ai bien fait ?

— Oui, oui, assura Harry. Elle est passée me voir.

Ron leva un sourcil en notant le large sourire de Harry.

— La prochaine fois, je peux prévenir maman, si tu préfères, le taquina-t-il.

— Evite de les prévenir toutes les deux, en tout cas, répondit Harry. Je crois que le médicomage n’y survivrait pas.

Hermione vint également, après être passée Square Grimmaurd prendre du linge propre pour le blessé. Le lendemain matin, une infirmière rougissante arriva pour aider Harry à faire sa toilette. Le jeune homme déclina fermement la proposition et préféra se débrouiller tout seul, refusant égoïstement de devenir l’expérience professionnelle la plus enivrante de la jeune femme. A midi, il put rentrer chez lui, avec la consigne de prendre un certain nombre de potions et de revenir cinq jours plus tard pour qu’on lui retire son bandage. Il avait interdiction de tenter de se servir de son bras dans l’intervalle.

Arrivé au square Grimmaurd, il rassura Kreattur et dépouilla son courrier. Un document officiel lui indiquait qu’il n’était pas attendu au Ministère avant une semaine. Un message de la main de Seamus et signé de tous les aspirants, lui souhaitait un prompt rétablissement. Harry entreprit d’écrire à Ginny, se demandant combien de temps il lui restait, avant que Molly n’apprenne la nouvelle et débarque chez lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa lettre.

**ooOoo**

Molly était furieuse qu’on ait autant tardé à la mettre au courant et prétendit rattraper le temps perdu en prenant en main la convalescence de Harry.

— Je vais très bien, Molly, je vous assure, lui assura-t-il, en repoussant un troisième chocolat chaud. Et maintenant Kreattur va prendre soin de moi.

Cependant, elle ne repartit pas avant que Harry lui ait juré de suivre scrupuleusement les prescriptions du guérisseur et que Kreattur lui ait promis de ne pas laisser son maître utiliser son bras. Elle repassa le soir même et le lendemain. Elle ne lâcha prise que lorsque Ginny rentra le vendredi soir et que sa fille lui indiqua, plus fermement que Harry n’aurait osé le faire, que le jeune homme n’avait pas besoin d’une garde malade supplémentaire.

Harry apprécia d’autant plus le changement que Ginny ne le traitait pas en invalide, lui faisant confiance pour se soigner comme un grand. Il faut dire que de son côté, Harry évitait toute allusion aux diverses contusions que la joueuse arborait quand elle rentrait de ses entraînements.

Quelques mois auparavant, alors qu’elle était rentrée avec des traces de coups particulièrement marquées, il lui avait suggéré de prendre moins de risques. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et il s’était attendu à une remarque acerbe mais, sans mot dire, elle s’était approchée de lui. Elle avait repoussé les cheveux de sa frange, avant de frôler du bout des doigts la marque qui déparait son front. Ensuite, toujours silencieusement, elle avait pris sa main droite et avait effleuré des lèvres la fine cicatrice qui lui demandait de ne pas mentir. Enfin, elle avait embrassé les deux points blancs laissés par les crocs de Nagini sur son bras.

Il se l’était tenu pour dit.

**ooOoo**

Une fois sa petite amie repartie, Harry profita de sa semaine d’arrêt forcé pour se reposer. Il se levait tard, feuilletait des livres exhumés de la bibliothèque par Hermione. Certains ouvrages l’intéressèrent beaucoup. D’autres furent parfaits pour se plonger dans une sieste réparatrice. Il s’invita également une fois chez Andromeda pour voir Teddy.

Quand il arriva, ce dernier faisait encore la sieste et Harry se retrouva donc seul dans le salon avec son hôtesse. Celle-ci restait une inconnue pour Harry, malgré les deux ans écoulés depuis la guerre. Le chagrin immense qu’il ressentait chez elle l’intimidait et la nature peu expansive dont elle faisait preuve n’invitait pas aux conversations intimes. Harry ne parlait avec elle que de Teddy : ses nouvelles acquisitions, les règles à lui faire respecter, ses petites maladies, les potions à lui faire prendre, son doudou à ne surtout pas oublier (toujours le T-shirt de Harry sur lequel évoluaient de plus en plus paresseusement des Vifs d’or).

Ce jour-là, une fois épuisé le sujet « Teddy », Harry regarda les photographies se trouvant sur la table basse. L’une d’elle représentait Andromeda, Ted Tonks, leur fille radieuse et Remus comme gêné de se trouver là. Harry avait déjà remarqué le cliché mais n’avait jamais fait de commentaire à ce sujet. Cette fois-ci, il demanda :

— Quand a-t-elle été prise ?

— Le jour du mariage, répondit la femme d’une voix douloureuse.

Elle soupira et ajouta :

— Dora était si heureuse. Petite, elle rêvait d’un grand mariage, avec tous ses amis et une piste pour danser. Elle a dû se marier à la sauvette mais je ne pense pas qu’elle s’en soit souciée, finalement. La seule chose qui l’a attristée a été de ne pouvoir t’inviter.

 _’Remus aussi, sans doute’_ , pensa Harry le cœur serré. Il réalisa qu’Andromeda ne l’avait pas évoqué. Il crut se rappeler que le loup-garou avait prétendu que ses beaux-parents n’avaient pas apprécié cette union pour leur fille unique. Etait-ce seulement l’expression de la paranoïa de Remus, comme il l’avait cru sur le coup ou était-ce réel ? Dans ce dernier cas, leurs rapports s’étaient-ils améliorés quand Remus était revenu auprès de son épouse et de son enfant à naître ? Il préféra ne pas creuser la question et se concentra sur la femme qui lui faisait face.

— C’est pas trop dur d’avoir Teddy et tout ? s’enquit-il maladroitement.

— Teddy est un petit garçon adorable, répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire.

— C’est vrai, abonda Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le salon n’avait pas changé depuis qu’il s’y était réveillé après un atterrissage brutal dans le jardin. Non, rien n’avait été ajouté, à part les photos et les quelques jouets de Teddy qui y traînaient. Soudain, la simplicité et l’aspect fatigué du mobilier lui sautèrent aux yeux et il se demanda comment Andromeda subvenait à ses besoins et à ceux de l’enfant. Elle avait certainement été déshéritée et rien n’indiquait dans cet intérieur que son mari ait eu beaucoup de fortune. Quand à Remus, il n’avait sans doute rien légué à son fils.

Il eut honte de ne s’être jamais vraiment préoccupé du bien-être matériel de son filleul et de sa grand-mère. Il achetait régulièrement des vêtements et des jouets à Teddy mais ce n’était sans doute pas assez pour qu’Andromeda vive à son aise. Spontanément il dit :

— Comme vous le savez peut-être, Sirius a fait de moi son héritier. Je pense qu’il serait juste de tout rendre à Teddy… et à vous aussi.

— Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on me fasse la charité, riposta sèchement Andromeda.

— Et moi, je n’ai pas besoin de cet argent, répliqua Harry. C’est l’argent des Black et j’ai déjà celui des Potter.

La voyant raide sur son fauteuil, les pommettes rougies, il ajouta :

— C’est surtout au petit que je pense.

Elle serra les lèvres et il eut peur qu’elle s’obstine à refuser. Crispée ainsi, elle avait retrouvé sa ressemblance avec sa sœur aînée et cela donna le frisson à Harry. Mais la tension se relâcha et elle admit :

— Il a encore grandi. Il va falloir lui racheter des robes.

— Je vais faire le nécessaire, promit Harry.

**ooOoo**

Dès le lendemain, Harry se rendit chez Gringotts.

— J’ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Weasley, annonça-t-il au guichet.

Le Gobelin qui s’y tenait lui jeta un regard suspicieux et parla dans une espèce de cornet, avant de lui désigner un banc sur le côté. En allant s’y asseoir, Harry se fit la réflexion qu’en règle générale les gobelins n’avaient jamais l’air très aimable, sans compter leur accent guttural qui était nettement désagréable aux oreilles des sorciers. Mais ce n’était rien à côté de la défiance clairement exprimée à son encontre, depuis son incursion dans l’honorable établissement. Il fut soulagé quand l’aîné des Weasley vint enfin le chercher. Il le fit passer par une petite porte, à l’opposée de celle qui menait aux coffres. Ils empruntèrent une coursive biscornue et un escalier très raide, avant de parvenir à un petit bureau, bas de plafond.

— Attention à ne pas te cogner la tête, le prévint Bill en passant le seuil.

— Ils ne peuvent pas faire leurs pièces un peu plus hautes ? demanda Harry.

— Surtout pas. Pour eux c’est largement suffisant et il ne faudrait pas que les sorciers oublient qu’ils sont tout juste tolérés, ici.

— Mais le hall d’entrée est énorme !

— En bas, t’es un client. Ici, tu n’es qu’un employé.

Harry considéra le cagibi où travaillait Bill.

— L’Egypte ne te manque pas ?

Bill sourit :

— Ma femme et ma fille me manqueraient si j’étais en Egypte.

Voyant la grimace peu convaincue de Harry, Bill ajouta :

— Quand les enfants seront à Poudlard, Fleur et moi demanderons notre mutation hors d’Europe.

—  _Les_ enfants ?

— On aimerait en avoir au moins deux.

— Pas plus ?

— Trois, peut-être. Bon, c’est pas que je m’ennuie avec toi mais les gobelins ont tendance à se sentir nerveux quand tu es dans la maison alors, si tu me disais l’objet de ta visite ?

Sur un geste de son hôte, Harry s’assit sur un tabouret branlant.

— Je voudrais disposer de ce que m’a laissé Sirius, expliqua-t-il.

— Disposer ?

— Le donner à Teddy et Andromeda.

— Je vois. As-tu déjà été retirer quelque chose dans ce coffre ?

— Non, jamais. Je vais dans le mien.

— Alors on va commencer par vérifier tes droits dessus. Ensuite, on ira voir ce qu’il y a dedans… enfin, si j’obtiens le droit de te faire descendre là-bas. Je pense qu’il se trouve dans la partie la plus sécurisée. Celle que tu connais bien, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Harry eut un sourire incertain pendant que Bill griffonnait sur un papier. Le briseur de sorts indiqua :

— Tu vas m’attendre ici. Je dois aller voir un gobelin pour avoir les renseignements. La magie de leurs registres n’est pas toujours compatible avec la nôtre.

Plus d’un quart d’heure s’écoula avant que Bill ne revienne.

— Bon, ça n’a pas été facile. Pour commencer, tu es bien considéré comme le propriétaire du coffre de la famille Black. Par contre, ils ne sont pas très chauds à l’idée de te laisser y aller. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment te le refuser mais il serait une bonne politique de ne pas le demander, si tu n’en n’as pas réellement besoin. J’ai fait une demande pour que l’un deux aille faire un inventaire du contenu. Une fois que nous l’aurons obtenu, tu pourras prendre tes dispositions.

Harry indiqua ce qu’il avait décidé :

— Je voudrais en donner la plus grande partie à Teddy, pour qu’il ait une fortune personnelle et soit indépendant plus tard. Et j’aimerais aussi qu’Andromeda puisse être un peu plus à l’aise financièrement. Par contre, elle ne veut pas recevoir d’argent de moi.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas. Maman se plaint toujours qu’Andromeda refuse toute l’aide qu’elle essaie de lui apporter. C’est bien une Black !

— A propos de Black, demanda Harry, sais-tu qui est maintenant propriétaire du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

— Oui, c’était noté juste en dessous de la ligne concernant le coffre dont tu as hérité. Il est désormais au nom de Rodolphus Lestrange.

— Il est encore vivant ? demanda Harry étonné.

— Oui, tu ne te rappelle pas ? Il a été condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Bon, on décide quoi pour Teddy ?

Finalement, ils convinrent de mettre le coffre au nom du filleul de Harry et de prévoir, jusqu’aux dix-huit ans de ce dernier, le versement d’une pension confortable sur le compte d’Andromeda, ’ _pour les besoins de l’enfant_ ’. Ils espéraient qu’elle finirait par utiliser le surplus pour elle. En tout état de cause, elle n’aurait plus à compter pour acheter de quoi nourrir et vêtir son petit-fils.

**ooOoo**

La semaine écoulée, Harry retourna à Ste-Mangouste pour faire retirer son bandage. Quand il découvrit son bras amaigri par dix jours d’inactivité, il réalisa pour la première fois qu’il avait bien failli devenir manchot. Son cœur manqua un battement et il dut pâlir car le médicomage indiqua :

— Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Potter. Avec quelques potions et un peu d’exercice, vous retrouverez votre bras comme neuf !

Harry repartit ébranlé, l’image de Maugrey Fol-Œil à l’esprit.

Il retourna au travail le lendemain. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Ses amis — les autres aspirants — l’entourèrent et s’enquirent de sa santé sous le regard intéressé des anciens. Son chef, Dave Faucett, vint même inspecter son bras et décréta que lui et son partenaire resteraient au QG toute la semaine suivante. Harry jeta un regard vers Pritchard.

— Désolé, fit-il.

L’autre haussa les épaules :

— On a toujours de la paperasserie à faire. On aidera les autres équipes à faire des recherches, aussi. Tu verras, c’est formateur.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche suivant, l’équipe de Quidditch des Aurors rencontrait le service des créatures magiques. Pritchard avait essayé de convaincre Hobday de faire jouer Harry mais ce dernier s’y était opposé.

— Harper s’entraîne depuis deux semaines, avait-il rappelé. Il attrapera le Vif.

— Mais il impressionne moins, avait plaidé Pritchard.

— Stan, si tu voulais être capitaine, t’avais qu’à monter sur un balai, avait grommelé Hilliard Hobday. J’ai dit non.

Harry et Hobday avaient regardé Pritchard foncer sur Harper, sans doute pour lui mettre la pression.

— Tu voulais jouer ? avait demandé le capitaine à Harry.

— Pas de Quidditch pendant trois semaines, qu’on m’a dit à l’hôpital, avait répondu ce dernier. Et puis je pense que cela fait plaisir à Harper de reprendre son ancien poste. C’est pas comme si j’avais parié, hein ?

Le jour du match, alors que Harry s’apprêtait à aller voir la fameuse rencontre, Ginny débarqua par la cheminée.

— J’ai eu le droit de prendre mon après-midi, lui apprit-elle radieuse.

— Formidable, se réjouit Harry en l’enlaçant.

— Tu t’apprêtais à sortir ? demanda Ginny après l’avoir embrassé, en remarquant que Harry ne portait pas la vieille robe qu’il affectionnait quand il restait chez lui.

— Mon équipe joue pour la coupe du Ministère cet après-midi, lui apprit-il. Mais moi j’y vais juste pour regarder, précisa-t-il en montrant son bras encore légèrement atrophié.

— J’aimerais bien voir Harper, Angelina et Alicia à l’œuvre, remarqua-t-elle. Mais je suppose que tous tes collègues connaissent ta tête de rechange.

— Oui, confirma Harry. Je peux essayer de m’en faire une autre, proposa-t-il, mais j’aurai du mal à renouveler le sortilège sans miroir, dans deux heures.

Elle contempla Harry d’un air songeur, cherchant manifestement une solution à son dilemme.

— Si c’était moi que tu modifiais, ce serait plus facile à renouveler ?

— Sans doute puisque je t’aurai sous les yeux. Mais je n’ai jamais essayé de métamorphoser quelqu’un d’autre, la prévint Harry. Je pense pouvoir le faire mais je ne garantis pas que tu seras jolie.

— Remarque, t’es pas très séduisant non plus sous cette forme, lui fit-elle lourdement remarquer. Au moins on sera un couple assorti.

— Bon, à tes risques et périls, alors. Blonde ou brune ?

— Brune aux cheveux courts.

Harry s’exécuta et, pour faire bonne mesure, lui aplatit le nez et brouilla son teint pour dissimuler ses tâches de rousseurs. Il ne put se résoudre à la défigurer davantage. Il laissa notamment intacts ses yeux brun chocolat qu’il avait toujours trouvés magnifiques, tant ils étaient expressifs et lumineux. Il la regarda avec un regard plus professionnel : il fallait bien la connaître pour se douter que c’était elle. Il se modifia à son tour pendant qu’elle découvrait sa nouvelle tête dans la glace.

Ils se rendirent au stade et se fondirent dans la foule pour trouver une place libre. Harry vit de loin plusieurs de ses collègues qui étaient également venus voir leur équipe jouer. Ils le saluèrent de la main en jetant un regard curieux à sa compagne, preuve que la métamorphose de Ginny n’était pas inutile. Le match se déroula sans incident. Le jeu n’atteignait pas le niveau des équipes nationales mais tout le monde s’amusait bien et encourageait l’équipe de son choix avec bonhommie. Les adversaires des Aurors manquaient de technique mais pas d’énergie et ils se battirent jusqu’au bout contre les collègues de Harry, mieux coordonnés. Owen Harper finit pas attraper le Vif, donnant la victoire à son équipe.

Harry se joignit aux acclamations pour féliciter les gagnants, secrètement soulagé que Pritchard ne puisse lui mettre une défaite sur le dos. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie, au milieu du flot des spectateurs.

— Il faudra dire à Hermione qu’elle est en bonne voie de recevoir un pactole pour ses protégés, fit-il remarquer à Ginny.

— Ron n’a pas réussi à la convaincre de venir ? s’enquit cette dernière.

— Il fait un stage accéléré d’Etude des Moldus, lui expliqua Harry.

— Pardon ?

— Elle a décidé qu’il était temps de le présenter à toute sa famille, y compris ceux qui ne connaissent pas l’existence des sorciers. Alors elle l’entraine chaque samedi aux quatre coins de Londres pour ’ _l’imprégner de culture moldue_ ’, selon ses termes.

— Présentation à toute la famille… dis donc, y’aurait pas du mariage dans l’air ?

— Vu l’empressement de Ron à se soumettre à son programme, c’est très probable.

— Tu n’as pas l’air ravi.

— Je suis content pour eux mais je suppose qu’ils vont se trouver un endroit à eux. La maison va me sembler vide, grimaça-t-il.

Ginny était sur le point de répondre quand une interpellation interrompit la conversation :

— Salut Harry ! fit une voix féminine.

Vicky Frobisher surgit de la foule. Elle dit poliment bonjour à Ginny puis elle fronça les sourcils en la contemplant, manifestement prise d’un doute. Sous le regard inquisiteur, Ginny ne put s’empêcher de sourire, ce qui confirma l’identification.

— Vous m’en direz tant, fit Vicky avec un grand sourire.

— On essaie de ne pas faire la première page des journaux à scandale, expliqua Harry.

— Je serai discrète comme un Auror, affirma sa collègue avec un sourire complice. Vous avez le temps de prendre un thé sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Harry regarda Ginny, s’en remettant à son choix. Il craignait que cette rencontre l’ait contrariée mais elle était assez amie avec Vicky du temps de Poudlard et semblait sincèrement heureuse de la retrouver.

— D’accord, accepta-t-elle. Tu connais _’Le salon de Morgane_  ?’

— Oui, j’adore ! s’écria Vicky.

— Rassurez-moi, c’est pas un endroit avec des nœud-nœuds partout et des coussins roses ! s’inquiéta Harry.

— Si, pourquoi ? demanda Vicky avec innocence.

— Mais qu’est ce que je vous ai fait ? geignit Harry.

— Pleure pas, je suis certaine qu’ils servent de la Bièraubeurre, tenta Ginny.

— Ouais, je vois ça d’ici ! Que des boissons sans alcool, comme pour les gamins, grogna Harry.

— Allons, allons, c’est meilleur pour la santé, fit doctement Vicky, comme si elle ne prenait pas de boisson corsée quand elle passait la soirée avec sa promotion. Dis Gin, c’est normal tes mèches rousses qui réapparaissent ?

— Attends, je m’en charge, fit Harry, qui renouvela les sorts et se refit lui-même une beauté.

— En avant pour le Salon de Morgane ! scandèrent les deux filles, manifestement ravies.

Harry les suivit, résigné, se demandant si c’était ce que ressentait Hermione quand Ron et lui discutaient Quidditch, whisky Pur Feu à la main.

**ooOoo**


	16. La Pensine

# XVI : La Pensine

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire

 **Période couverte par le chapitre :** 28 juin au 21 septembre 2000

La convalescence de son bras lui imposant de se ménager pour encore une semaine, Harry et son partenaire donnèrent un coup de main à leurs collègues pour approfondir des dossiers. A cette occasion, le jeune aspirant découvrit la salle où étaient entreposées les plus anciennes archives, au dixième niveau. L’épaisse porte en bois, dotée d’une énorme serrure, donnait sur une sorte de cave voûtée dont le plafond était soutenu par d’épais piliers. Des milliers d’étagères branlantes croulaient sous les rouleaux de parchemin entreposés sans la moindre logique apparente.

— Dans le temps, c’était là que se trouvait le service de justice magique, expliqua Pritchard. Ils ont déménagé il y a un siècle, au moins. N’essaie jamais de venir ici sans avoir la clé, l’entrée est piégée.

Il montra à Harry un épais grimoire, qui servait d’index pour retrouver les dossiers. Quand on apportait un nouveau document, on ajoutait une nouvelle ligne à la suite des autres en indiquant le dossier de rattachement. Le livre indiquait magiquement son emplacement et classait les inscriptions par ordre alphabétique pour permettre de les retrouver ultérieurement.

Au nom que recherchaient les Aurors, correspondaient cinq lignes qui les envoyèrent dans tous les coins de la vaste pièce. Harry tentait de retrouver un emplacement — quarante-cinquième rangée, trente-deuxième colonne, quatre-vingt neuvième étagère — quand une mention sur un large dossier retint son attention. Le nom de Sirius Black s’y détachait en violet sur la tranche vert fané. Il posa les parchemins qu’il avait en main et fit descendre le large volume de son étagère à l’aide de sa baguette.

Il s’assit par terre et le parcourut attentivement. Il lut la description de la rue ravagée par Pettigrow, la note indiquant que son parrain semblait être le gardien du Secret des Potter et leur probable délateur (Harry se rappela que c’était une information non connue du grand public) ainsi que la fiche de transfert pour Azkaban. La seconde partie faisait état des recherches entreprises pour retrouver le fugitif après sa fuite. Harry était plongé dans les comptes-rendus rédigés par Kingsley — qui avait pour l’occasion fait preuve d’une grande méticulosité et d’une grande précision pour cette recherche fictive — quand Pritchard surgit dans l’allée.

— Tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il.

— Je regarde un autre dossier, expliqua Harry. On a cinq minutes ?

— Oui, c’est bon.

Il s’avança pour prendre ce que Harry avait déjà récupéré et son regard tomba sur l’affiche émise lors de l’évasion de Sirius, qui avait glissé du dossier et reposait à côté de Harry. Il regarda pensivement son jeune co-équipier avant de s’accroupir auprès de lui :

— Mon gars, y’a des trucs pas très jolis, là-dedans.

— Je connais déjà tout. Et je sais que ce n’est pas la vérité, répliqua tranquillement Harry.

— Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas la vérité ?

— Que Sirius a trahi mes parents et tué des Moldus.

Pritchard laissa passer un moment avant de demander :

— Et que s’est-il réellement passé, d’après toi ?

— Mes parents ont été trahis par Peter Pettigrow et c’est lui qui a fait sauter la rue.

— Pettigrow est mort dans l’explosion, indiqua Pritchard.

— Non, il y a juste laissé son doigt. Il est mort il y a deux ans, après s’être caché des années et avoir aidé Voldemort à retrouver son corps.

Nouveau silence

— Tu es certain de ça ?

— Il a admis devant moi avoir trahi mes parents et je l’ai vu mourir sous mes yeux quelques mois avant la bataille de Poudlard.

— Alors Black n’a rien fait ? insista Pritchard de sa voix la plus neutre.

— Non, il a été emprisonné à tort, sans procès, précisa Harry, qui se demandait si l’apparente impassibilité de son interlocuteur signifiait croyance ou incrédulité.

Pritchard réfléchit un moment et demanda :

— Tu as été en contact avec Black, après son évasion ?

— C’était mon parrain.

— C’est pour ça que tu es son héritier ?

— Comment tu le sais ? s’étonna Harry.

— Il y a six ou sept dossiers sur toi, ici.

— Tant que ça ? s’étonna Harry.

— T’es célèbre, tu sais.

— Merci de me le rappeler, des fois que je l’aurais oublié, ironisa Harry. Bon, tout le monde a lu mon dossier au QG, ou juste toi ?

— Quand t’es venu délivrer les nés-moldus au Ministère, y’a deux ans et que Yaxley a découvert où tu te réfugiais, on nous a demandé d’enquêter. Faucett et moi nous sommes arrangés pour être désignés par notre chef, histoire de limiter les dégâts. C’est comme ça qu’on a su que c’était ta maison et comment tu en étais devenu propriétaire. Mais on n’a même pas eu besoin de dissimuler les preuves. On n’a rien trouvé de spécial chez toi, sauf des traces récentes d’occupation. Rien pour nous indiquer où vous étiez passés, toi et tes copains. On s’est juste fait une petite frayeur en entendant la voix d’Alastor.

— Vous n’avez même pas trouvé mon elfe ?

— Il a dû se faire la malle en nous voyant arriver. La baraque était vide. Quoiqu’il en soit, quand on a fait des recherches sur la maison, on a appris qu’elle t’appartenait et qu’elle t’avait été léguée par le dernier survivant mâle des Black. Ça nous a paru bizarre, à l’époque mais maintenant, je comprends mieux.

— Sirius et mon père étaient très proches.

— Ça, je le savais.

Pritchard se pencha en arrière et se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre pour s’asseoir.

— J’ai été à Poudlard en même temps que tes parents, lui apprit-il. J’avais trois ans de plus qu’eux mais ils se sont fait remarquer assez vite, ton père et sa bande de copains. Ils n’aimaient pas trop les Serpentard.

— Les Serpentard ne les aimaient pas trop non plus, rappela Harry, les défendant comme par automatisme.

— C’est vrai, admit Pritchard. Mais il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux apparences. Même si on évitait de contredire les fils de Mangemorts dans notre salle commune, tout le monde ne choisissait pas le côté des Ténèbres.

— Je sais, concéda à son tour Harry. Et il y a eu des trahisons des deux côtés.

Ils laissèrent passer un moment. Puis Harry demanda :

— C’était pas trop dur de choisir d’être Auror, en pleine guerre, venant de Serpentard ?

— Je suppose que cela dépend des familles, répondit Pritchard. La mienne est de sang pur mais on vient de toutes les maisons. Ma mère était à Serdaigle et un de mes grand-pères à Gryffondor. On a aussi quelques Poufsouffle, même si la majorité d’entre nous finissent à Serpentard. Il y a eu un temps où cette histoire de maison n’avait pas l’importance que cela a pris durant ces deux guerres. Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on avait peut-être quelques extrémistes chez les Serpentard mais beaucoup d’autres venaient de familles plus tolérantes, comme l’était la mienne. Mon choix n’a posé aucun problème. Enfin pas plus que pour les autres Aurors. C’était un régime de terreur pour n’importe qui.

Harry se rappela du jour où il s’était introduit dans le Ministère. Il avait été frappé de constater la peur que Yaxley et celui dont il avait pris les traits suscitaient parmi les fonctionnaires. Non, cette époque n’avait été facile pour personne. D’ailleurs, même être Mangemort n’était pas de tout repos, les Doloris volant bas dans l’entourage de Voldemort.

— J’espère qu’on n’en reviendra pas là, murmura Harry.

— On y revient toujours, prédit Pritchard. Mais c’est vrai que deux fois en vingt ans, c’est beaucoup.

Puis il demanda :

— Black, il est vraiment mort, maintenant ?

Harry tourna les pages pour consulter la fin du dossier. La mention de la mort de son parrain dans le Département des Mystères était bien indiquée mais on y mentionnait qu’il s’était introduit dans le Ministère avec Voldemort.

— Oui mais c’est pour me sauver des Mangemorts qu’il était là, corrigea Harry.

Il soupira. Il se demanda s’il devait faire quelque chose pour réhabiliter la mémoire de Sirius. Son sens de la justice lui disait que oui. Mais cela allait encore attirer l’attention sur lui et Harry n’était pas sûr que le jeu en vaille la baguette. Ceux qui avaient réellement connu et aimé Sirius connaissaient la vérité et ça lui semblait amplement suffisant.

— On peut compléter le dossier, suggéra Pritchard.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, c’est pas officiel mais si on doit le rouvrir, ce serait bien de savoir qu’il y a une autre interprétation. Tu peux écrire une lettre où tu indiques ta version des évènements. Ton témoignage aura le même poids que tous ceux déjà consignés ici. Cela évitera à un collègue de partir sur une fausse piste si par hasard le nom des Black revient dans une de nos enquêtes.

Harry se sentit séduit par cette idée. La trace que laisserait son parrain dans les documents officiels serait moins infamante et il n’aurait pas à s’exposer aux feux de l’opinion publique.

— Et pour Severus Rogue, je peux le faire aussi ?

— Si tu penses pouvoir ajouter des éléments fiables, oui, bien sûr.

Pritchard pencha la tête et demanda :

— C’est indiscret de demander comment tu as eu des informations sur lui ?

— Il m’a confié ses souvenirs avant de mourir, expliqua Harry.

— Tu les as encore ?

Ils devaient toujours être dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Harry se demanda si un autre que lui les avait regardés. Il doutait que McGonagall l’ait fait, car elle n’avait pas été convaincue par ses déclarations sur Rogue. Et Brocklehurst ? Il se dit qu’il devrait songer à les récupérer.

— Je sais où ils sont, répondit-il à son partenaire. Par contre, je ne souhaite pas qu’on les puisse les voir. Ce sont des souvenirs assez personnels.

Il savait que Rogue aurait été horrifié à l’idée que des Aurors mettent leur nez dedans. Mais ce n’était pas pour cela que Harry tenait à les préserver. Il ne voulait pas qu’on voie Dumbledore expliquer à Rogue comment envoyer le Survivant à la mort. Ces informations partielles montraient le vieil homme sous un jour plus noir qu’il n’était réellement. _Oui_ , pensa-t-il, _il faut vraiment que je les récupère_.

**ooOoo**

Durant le déjeuner dominical au Terrier, Harry parla du dossier de Sirius et leur fit part de sa décision d’ajouter sa version aux dossiers que le Ministère avait sur lui :

— Vous croyez que je devrais faire quelque chose d’autre ? demanda-t-il, soucieux d’avoir leur opinion.

— A quoi ça servirait ? interrogea Ron.

— En as-tu besoin ? demanda Arthur.

— Ce pauvre Sirius ! soupira Molly.

— Je peux faire une déclaration publique, insista Harry.

— Harry, le raisonna Arthur. Nous savons tous que tu détestes ce genre de démarche. Penses-tu que Sirius exigerait cela de toi ?

Harry se remémora le Sirius qu’il avait revu avant d’aller affronter Voldemort. Il revit son attitude décontractée et souriante. Il avait accepté son destin. Sans doute Harry devait-il en faire autant et s’occuper du présent, au lieu de vouloir réécrire le passé.

— Non, annonça-t-il. J’ai déjà fait ce qu’il voulait de moi.

Pendant que les autres prenaient acte de sa décision, Harry avait devant les yeux le sourire fier des quatre apparitions qui l’avaient accompagné au devant de son destin.

**ooOoo**

La semaine suivante, Harry écrivit soigneusement ce qu’il savait de la vie et des dévouements de Sirius et de Rogue. Il signa chacun de ses témoignages, avant d’aller les déposer dans leurs dossiers respectifs dans la salle des archives. En notant ses ajouts à l’index, il fut un instant tenté de consulter les dossiers qui avaient été constitués sur lui. Mais il y renonça, jugeant qu’il n’avait jamais tiré de grandes satisfactions de lire ce que les autres imaginaient de sa vie et que parfois l’ignorance est la décision la plus sage.

Il écrivit à Brocklehurst pour lui demander un rendez-vous. Ce dernier lui répondit par retour de hibou en lui proposant une date la semaine suivante.

Harry s’arrangea pour être en repos ce jour-là — il rattraperait sa journée en travaillant le dimanche — et transplana à Pré-au-Lard une heure avant le moment prévu. Il remonta la route jusqu’aux sangliers ailés qui ouvrirent les portes à l’énoncé de son nom. Il traversa tranquillement le parc désert — on était au milieu du mois de juillet et les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux quelques jours auparavant. En passant devant la cabane de Hagrid, il s’arrêta et y frappa.

— Qu’est ce que c’est, interrogea une grosse voix.

— C’est Harry, Harry Potter !

La porte s’ouvrit avec tant de force que Harry craignit un instant la voir arrachée de ses gonds. Heureusement, ils avaient été dimensionnés pour supporter l’enthousiasme du demi-géant et il n’eut à s’inquiéter que de ses côtes, qui protestèrent vigoureusement contre le traitement qu’on leur faisait subir.

Une minute plus tard, Harry retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes, installé à la table de son ami, devant un thé brunâtre servi dans un mug douteux.

— Alors Harry, il parait que tu es devenu un grand Auror ?

— Je ne suis qu’un aspirant qui va passer des examens dans deux mois pour savoir s’il passe en seconde année, répondit modestement Harry. Et vous, que devenez-vous ?

— Rien de spécial. Les cours, les élèves, quoi.

— Vous allez partir en vacances ? demanda Harry.

— Non, Olympe va venir me rejoindre ici. Je ne peux pas m’absenter longtemps à cause de Graup, tu comprends. C’est d’ailleurs très ennuyeux, car Olympe ne peut pas souvent quitter son école non plus. On ne se voit que pendant les vacances, soupira Hagrid.

Harry compatit d’un signe de tête. Sans son séjour à l’hôpital, il n’aurait pas vu Ginny pendant des semaines. Il donna des nouvelles des Weasley et d’Hermione, avant de se lever car l’heure à laquelle il devait rencontrer le directeur approchait. Il pénétra dans le château désert et parcourut les couloirs jusqu’à la gargouille de pierre. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il fut bientôt introduit dans la pièce. Il fut frappé de constater que, contrairement à Rogue, le directeur actuel avait complètement changé la décoration. Seuls le Choixpeau, l’épée de Gryffondor et les portraits étaient toujours en place. Leurs occupants étaient tous plongés dans le sommeil, y compris Dumbledore.

Les politesses d’usage prononcées, Aristote Brocklehurst s’enquit de l’objet de sa visite.

— C’est à propos de la Pensine d’Albus Dumbledore, expliqua Harry. J’y ai déposé des souvenirs, le jour de la bataille et je voudrais les reprendre.

Le directeur se tourna vers le portrait de son prédécesseur mais ce dernier dormait toujours.

— L’image d’Albus Dumbledore m’a demandé de la garder pour vous mais il désirait que vous demandiez vous-même à la récupérer, lui apprit-il. Je suppose qu’il y a laissé des souvenirs à votre intention.

Harry se demanda si la dernière phrase était une façon détournée de lui indiquer qu’il n’avait pas eu l’indiscrétion de regarder par lui-même.

L’homme ajouta :

— J’ai donné tous les autres effets personnels de Dumbledore à son frère. Nous n’avons gardé que ce qui appartenait de droit à l’école.

Harry ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un œil à l’épée. Il sourit en songeant à la façon dont Godric Gryffondor s’était arrangé pour qu’elle revienne toujours à sa place. Brocklehurst se leva et alla dans un cabinet de travail attenant à son bureau. Il revint en tenant le précieux objet, qu’il déposa sur la table.

Harry la saisit précautionneusement et la fit entrer dans son escarcelle sans fond.

— Très pratique, apprécia le directeur.

— Assez, convint Harry en souriant. Professeur Brocklehurst, je vous remercie infiniment de m’avoir confié cette Pensine.

— Mais c’est bien normal, lui répondit courtoisement son interlocuteur. Il ne me viendrait pas à l’idée de contrevenir aux dernières volontés du grand Albus Dumbledore. Oh, j’oubliais, Minerva m’a demandé de vous assurer qu’elle aurait aimé vous voir mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas retarder son départ. j’espère que vous repasserez nous voir.

Brocklehurst l’accompagna jusqu’au hall d’entrée et lui serra la main. Harry reprit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

**ooOoo**

Harry attendit quelques temps avant de plonger dans la Pensine. Il pressentait que ce serait un voyage éprouvant et il voulait se sentir prêt. La dernière semaine de juillet, après une soirée passée avec ses camarades de promotion, il se dit que c’était le moment — les deux Whisky Pur Feu qu’il avait avalés y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. Il sortit donc la Pensine du placard où il l’avait rangée et la posa sur son bureau, à côté de la photo des Maraudeurs et de Lily qui était auparavant dans la chambre de son parrain. Il n’avait pas pu la décoller mais l’avait photographiée avant de la recouvrir par une couche de peinture fraîche. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se lancer.

Les souvenirs de Rogue s’imposèrent à lui. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait voir. Il les repoussa, avec difficulté au début, puis plus facilement ensuite. Il arriva enfin aux images laissées par Albus Dumbledore. Cela commençait par les moments plus récents, durant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard. Il se vit par les yeux du vieil homme dans le château, se promenant avec Ginny, manifestement heureux de sa bonne fortune. Plus tôt dans l’année, il était avec Ron et Hermione. Il fut frappé de constater l’harmonie et l’entente qui se dégageait de leur trio. Il n’avait jamais réalisé combien leur amitié était visible pour ceux qui les voyaient ensemble.

Puis ce fut la cinquième année. Il y avait de nombreuses scènes, courtes mais s’étalant sur toute la durée de l’année scolaire, comme si son mentor avait voulu lui faire comprendre que, malgré son apparente indifférence durant cette période, il ne l’avait jamais perdu de vue.

Harry continuait à rajeunir dans les souvenirs du vieil homme. Se voyant de plus en plus menu et chétif, avec sa bouille ronde derrière ses lunettes, il comprit mieux les scrupules de Dumbledore à lui révéler l’entière vérité sur ce qui l’attendait. Il s’amusa à retrouver Ron et Hermione enfants mais formant déjà avec lui un groupe uni. Il revécut son arrivée à Poudlard, garçonnet visiblement terrorisé au milieu des autres Première année.

Puis, il y eut un grand bond dans le temps et il ne fut qu’un enfant de un an dans les bras d’Hagrid. Il vit les trois adultes — Dumbledore, McGonagall et le géant — le déposer sur le perron des Dursley et le regarder avec émotion avant de l’abandonner.

Dans la scène suivante, sa mère le couvait d’un regard tendre, tout en discutant avec son ancien directeur. Ce dernier admirait l’assise du petit Harry sur son balai miniature, quand James arriva et confia un paquet à son invité. Harry jugea que c’était sans doute la cape d’invisibilité et qu’ils se trouvaient à Godric’s Hollow, quelques jours avant la fin.

Il se vit ensuite bébé dans les bras de sa mère, puis sa mère fut enceinte au bras d’un James qui regardait le ventre gravide de son épouse avec fierté. La dernière image montrait deux jeunes gens se promenant amoureusement enlacés dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry se retrouva assis sur la moquette de sa chambre. Les yeux clos, il se laissa envahir par la tendresse contenue dans tous ces souvenirs. Dumbledore l’avait façonné comme un outil mais son mentor éprouvait néanmoins pour lui des sentiments profonds et sincères. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était réel de sa vision de la gare de King’s Cross mais la sollicitude paternelle qu’il avait ressentie à ce moment l’était incontestablement.

Harry laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues. Il ne se sentait pas triste, juste profondément touché par le message que lui laissait le vieil homme. L’Amour…. Bien entendu.

**ooOoo**

Harry garda pour lui cette expérience. Elle était trop intime pour en parler, même à Ron et Hermione. Il ne leur avait d’ailleurs pas dit qu’il avait récupéré la Pensine. Il en aurait peut-être parlé à Ginny si elle avait été là mais elle ne reviendrait au square Grimmaurd que lorsque son championnat serait terminé. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en faire part dans la correspondance qu’ils échangeaient quand leur emploi du temps le leur permettait.

Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas trop le temps de s’appesantir sur le passé. Son bras guéri, il fut renvoyé sur le terrain pour les enquêtes et il reprit en outre ses entraînements sportifs. A la mi-juillet, pour le dernier match de la Coupe du Ministère, Harry retrouva sa place d’attrapeur. Harper s’étant bien débrouillé en son absence, l’équipe des Aurors remporta le trophée, d’une très courte tête devant l’équipe du département des Sports et jeux magiques. Pritchard en fut ravi et offrit une tournée à tous les joueurs.

Harry passa tout son temps libre du mois suivant à préparer les examens qu’il devait passer fin août. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait du mal à travailler tout seul : il avait toujours eu des camarades d’étude : Ron et Hermione pendant six ans, puis Ginny. Il proposa aux autres aspirants de réviser avec lui et seul Owen Harper fut intéressé. Ce fut donc avec lui que Harry révisa.

Les deux garçons découvrirent qu’ils avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu’ils ne l’auraient cru. Ce fut une heureuse surprise pour Harry qui craignait que son statut de Survivant ne l’empêche de se faire de nouveaux camarades. Le plus souvent, les deux aspirants allaient chez Owen qui louait une chambre chez une veuve, dans une maison d’un village du sud de l’Angleterre. La propriétaire des lieux était toujours absente aux horaires où il venait, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Malgré leur rapprochement, il n’avait pas encore invité son condisciple chez lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dévoiler cet aspect de sa vie privée, même s’il avait à cette époque la maison pour lui tout seul, car Ron était parti en vacances en Irlande avec Hermione et les parents de cette dernière et Ginny toujours en compétition.

Un jour, alors qu’ils étaient en plein travail, Harry étendu sur le lit de son hôte et ce dernier installé à son bureau, une femme déboula de la cheminée.

— Bonjour maman ! s’écria Owen, se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

Mais elle avait aperçu Harry et après une seconde de saisissement, elle le gratifia de la révérence que les sorcières lui réservaient parfois. Harry en fut assez gêné mais heureusement elle revint de sa surprise et lui tendit la main en disant d’un ton naturel :

— Enchantée de vous voir, Monsieur Potter. Ainsi c’est vous qui faites réviser mon fils ?

— C’est plutôt moi qui le fait travailler, rectifia Owen, ce qui était assez vrai car Harry peinait toujours autant avec l’apprentissage théorique.

Sa mère ne parut pas convaincue. Elle embrassa son rejeton ils qui la débarrassa du grand panier qu’elle apportait.

— Ah, chouette, tu m’as amené du gâteau, se réjouit celui-ci en extrayant un paquet de la pile de linge propre qui remplissait le cabas.

— J’espère que vous l’aimerez, répondit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

— Mais j’avais pas l’intention de partager ! protesta son rejeton.

— Trop tard, sourit Harry.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, Owen prépara le thé et ils dégustèrent ensemble la pâtisserie maternelle, qui s’avéra délicieuse. Mrs Harper resservit largement Harry, enchantée de le voir apprécier sa cuisine. Son fils, par contre, en parut moins satisfait regardant d’un air chagrin le gâteau largement amputé. Harry prit note de ramener un jour une des productions de Kreattur. Durant leur collation, les garçons décrivirent à leur visiteuse les matières qu’ils préparaient.

Ces révisions avaient donné à Harry l’occasion de mesurer ce qu’il avait appris en un an. Selon lui, ce qu’il tentait de retenir de ses manuels était loin de constituer ses acquisitions les plus importantes. Il avait appris à marcher dans une rue d’une démarche discrète, tout en dévisageant ceux qu’ils croisaient avec acuité. Là où auparavant il n’aurait vu qu’une scène paisible, il repérait désormais les pickpockets, le doigt des marchands accentuant le poids d’une marchandise, le regard nerveux de ceux qui effectuaient une transaction douteuse. Il savait s’introduire dans un lieu clos par magie, voir d’un coup d’œil dans quelle poche un sorcier portait sa baguette. L’état des vêtements de ceux qu’il dévisageait, leur coupe, leur style signifiaient désormais beaucoup pour lui : ils indiquaient le rang social du sorcier, son niveau de richesse, sa profession. C’était venu graduellement mais Harry mesurait à quel point son regard sur la société sorcière s’était décillé.

Il avait en outre acquis des connaissances plus techniques : il savait faire les premières constations sur un cadavre, avait assimilé les bases de l’analyse sommaire des potions, s’était entraîné à parer les sorts les plus sournois et avait appris de nombreux moyens de désarmer et immobiliser les contrevenants récalcitrants. Il avait également appris à décrypter à demi-mots les indications émanant de leurs informateurs, contre-interroger un témoin pour vérifier qu’il ne se contredisait pas. Son formateur avait aussi entrepris de lui apprendre à déguiser ses pensées et comment mener une conversation pour inciter son interlocuteur à en révéler plus qu’il n’en avait l’intention.

Harry sentait à quel point il avait gagné en confiance en lui. Auparavant, il se sentait toujours très gêné quand on le félicitait. Il faut dire que ses vrais actes de bravoure étaient rarement compris par le grand public et, de ce fait, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans celui qu’admiraient ses interlocuteurs. Sa victoire contre Voldemort demeurait dans son esprit comme le résultat de beaucoup de maladresse, d’une progression hasardeuse sur un chemin mal balisé et d’une protection acquise par la mort d’une mère aimante. Rien qui ne mérita qu’on ne s’enorgueillisse.

Il n’avait pas ce sentiment à propos de ses faits d’arme chez les Aurors. La légitimité des enquêtes résolues, des arrestations menées à bien et des missions réussies le rendait à juste titre fier de ses compétences. Il ne devait ses exploits qu’à l’attention qu’il portait aux instructions de son partenaire, à sa réflexion et au savoir-faire qu’il acquérait peu à peu.

Deux semaines plus tard, la dernière semaine du mois d’août, ils se rendirent dans une des salles d’interrogation transformée en salle d’examen pour les aspirants Aurors. Harper fit un clin d’œil à Harry en découvrant les questions. Ils avaient revu cette partie du programme la veille. Une semaine plus tard, il apprit qu’il était admis dans l’année suivante, ainsi que tous les autres aspirants de sa promotion.

**ooOoo**

Harry reprit un rythme de vie moins scolaire, rythmé par les matchs de Ginny. Cette dernière ne jouait pas les matchs importants de la Coupe de la Ligue, n’ayant que le statut officiel de remplaçante en cas d’empêchement d’une des joueuses. Mais toutes les doublures étaient associées au match en cours et le suivaient à partir du banc de touche. Cela n’empêchait pas toute la famille de se réjouir d’assister aux rencontres sportives et Harry n’en avait manqué aucune, même pendant ses examens.

A la mi-septembre, Harry et les Weasley se rendirent pour la finale de la Coupe de la Ligue opposant une fois de plus le club de Flaquemare et les Harpies. Une minute avant le début de la rencontre, le commentateur annonça :

— Nous avons ce matin reçu un communiqué du club des Harpies de Holyhead. Anella Davenport a dû déclarer forfait suite à une blessure hier à l’entraînement et sera remplacée par une nouvelle recrue, Ginny Weasley.

Tous les Weasley se levèrent en applaudissant frénétiquement — pour la plus grande joie de leurs voisins immédiats — et commentèrent la nouvelle jusqu’au coup d’envoi. Harry suivit Ginny de ses multiplettes et s’inquiéta de ne pas la trouver au mieux de sa forme en début de match. Elle semblait paralysée par le trac à l’idée de jouer une rencontre aussi importante. Elle faillit rater une passe et fit perdre le Souaffle en le lançant vers une joueuse aux prises avec un Cognard alors qu’une autre était mieux placée.

La capitaine de son équipe demanda un temps mort et parut donner des directives aux joueuses. Quand le jeu reprit, Ginny sembla trouver son rythme et se mit à marquer des buts. Olivier Dubois, le gardien des Flaquemare l’injuria copieusement après une balle particulièrement bien placée, ce qui sembla la motiver encore plus. Ses camarades lui firent de bonnes passes et elle marqua cinq buts de suite sous les acclamations des supporters de l’équipe féminine. Les Harpies, qui avaient été menées tout le début du match, commencèrent à remonter. Ginny devint la cible prioritaire des batteurs adverses et dut faire preuve de toute la virtuosité dont elle était capable pour éviter les Cognards. Gwenog Jones monta au créneau et fit merveille avec sa batte pour protéger la jeune poursuiveuse qui continua à marquer et à faire des passes déterminantes à ses camarades.

Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent à égalité, puis les Harpies menèrent au score. Flaquemare réussit quelques buts mais les Harpies continuaient inexorablement à creuser l’écart. Elles avaient cent quarante points d’avance quand la course au Vif commença. Sans se laisser distraire, Ginny et ses coéquipières se ruèrent de plus belle sur le souaffle. Elles l’arrachèrent à un poursuiveur adverse et, en trois passes, parvinrent près des buts et marquèrent. Avec leurs cent-cinquante points d’avance, elles s’assuraient une égalité si le Vif leur échappait.

Flaquemare tenta de retarder la remise en jeu mais le Vif ne se laissait pas attraper et le Souaffle repartit. Une Harpie parvint à l’intercepter et les trois poursuiveuses s’élancèrent vers Olivier Dubois. Ce fut Ginny qui marqua le dernier but. Elle feinta magistralement et envoya le Souaffle suivant un angle de tir très risqué. La grosse balle heurta l’anneau de gauche et un instant, on crut qu’elle ne rentrait pas. Elle retomba cependant de l’autre côté de l’anneau, juste une seconde avant que l’attrapeur des Flaquemare ne mette la main sur le Vif.

Une ovation s’éleva pour féliciter les Harpies de leur victoire à l’arrachée. Les trois poursuiveuses se jetèrent dans les bras les unes des autres. La famille de la jeune joueuse criait à s’en arracher la voix, terriblement fière de sa benjamine. Après la cérémonie de remise de la coupe, on se réjouit toute la soirée, au Terrier mais sans la principale intéressée, qui resta avec son équipe pour fêter la victoire.

**ooOoo**

Ginny débarqua le lendemain matin au square Grimmaurd, la presse du matin sous le bras. La plupart titraient sur ’la révélation Weasley’, ’la révélation des Harpies’, ’la nouvelle Harpie’. Quand Harry la vit, resplendissante de joie et de fierté, il fut bien content que ses vacances commencent le jour même, car il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à partir travailler en la laissant derrière lui. La journée ne fut pas trop longue pour rattraper plusieurs semaines de séparation.

Harry raconta ses révisions et son rapprochement avec Owen Harper.

— Je suppose que j’aurais pu devenir amie avec lui s’il n’avait pas été à Serpentard et adversaire en Quidditch, admit Ginny. Il avait l’air sympa.

— Tu veux dire que c’est un beau garçon ? la taquina Harry, qui avait remarqué que son camarade avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles.

— Tiens, c’est vrai, ça. J’avais pas remarqué, feignit de découvrir Ginny.

De son côté, elle commenta son dernier match :

— J’avais tellement la trouille au début, que j’ai été nulle de nulle, enragea-t-elle. Si tu savais comme j’avais honte ! Heureusement, Gwenog a été super. A l’arrêt de jeu, elle m’a dit qu’elle aussi avait été catastrophique à son premier grand match et que même si on perdait, elle me garderait dans l’équipe. Ça m’a calmée et ensuite j’ai pu jouer normalement !

— T’as fait une fin de partie magnifique, la félicita Harry.

— L’équipe a bien joué, rectifia Ginny. On m’a vraiment appris cette année la notion de jeu de groupe. On compte toutes les unes sur les autres. C’est pour ça que mal jouer handicape toute l’équipe.

Harry comprenait ce qu’elle voulait dire. Lui aussi avait appris à compter sur son partenaire, à rebondir sur ce qu’il disait pendant les interrogatoires, le couvrir quand ils intervenaient dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent déjeuner au Terrier avec Molly. Ils commentèrent l’annonce de Ron et Hermione le dimanche précédent, avant qu’ils ne se rendent tous au match : ils avaient fixé la date de leurs fiançailles au 31 décembre suivant. Ainsi, les Weasley et les Granger fêteraient ensemble la nouvelle année en même temps que la future union entre les deux familles. Les tourtereaux se marieraient certainement l’été suivant.

— Et vous mes enfants, pas de projet d’avenir ? finit par demander directement Molly.

Ginny soupira d’agacement mais Harry répondit paisiblement :

— J’aimerais être Auror confirmé avant de me marier et fonder une famille.

— Oui, bien sûr, convint Molly, mais voyez-vous, de mon temps, on ne vivait pas en couple avant d’être mariés. Je sais que les temps ont changé, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment empêchant Ginny de protester, mais j’ai été élevée avec d’autres valeurs. Alors il m’arrive de parler comme une vieille grand-mère.

— Allons maman, la reprit affectueusement Ginny, tu es une jeune grand-mère qui vit avec son temps et qui œuvre pour une nouvelle société sorcière. A ce propos, comment s’est passée la première rentrée des jeunes sorciers ?

Molly accepta le changement de sujet et parla avec enthousiasme de la toute nouvelle école primaire pour sorcier qu’elle avait contribué à mettre en place.

— Très très bien, s’enorgueillit-elle. Bien entendu, nous n’avons pas réussi à convaincre tous les parents de nous envoyer leurs enfants cela nous permet aussi de nous roder avec des effectifs réduits.

— Les professeurs sont moldus, comme prévu ? demanda Harry.

— Tout à fait. Mais nous avons recruté des assistants sorciers pour réagir aux manifestations de magie spontanées. Ils aident aussi les professeurs à utiliser le matériel sorcier, comme les plumes pour écrire et les bouliers magiques pour compter.

— Pas de stylo pour les petits sorciers, sourit Harry.

— Arthur m’en a fait essayer un et j’avoue que j’ai trouvé ça bien pratique. Mais nos opposants nous reprochent déjà bien assez de vouloir pervertir les enfants avec les habitudes non sorcières. Nous nous limitons donc aux programmes scolaires et gardons nos habitudes sorcières pour le reste. Il faudra attendre que notre école soit mieux acceptée pour faire entrer les mœurs moldus dans l’éducation des petits sorciers.

— Vous les prenez à partir de quel âge ? demanda Harry, pensant à Teddy.

— Cette année, les plus jeunes ont six ans. Mais si tout se passe comme prévu, nous prendrons les enfants de trois ans à partir de l’année prochaine. En fonction de la demande, nous mettrons en place une crèche l’année suivante. Ça m’aurait bien aidé de pouvoir de temps en temps faire garder mes enfants. A force de courir après le temps, j’ai parfois l’impression de ne pas les avoir vus grandir. D’ailleurs, Fleur est très intéressée par l’idée, car elle aimerait reprendre le travail, au moins à mi-temps. Vous devriez aller la voir, un de ces jours, suggéra-t-elle. Je pense qu’elle s’ennuie un peu dans cette maison isolée.

**ooOoo**

Effectivement, Fleur parut ravie quand Ginny l’appela en cheminée pour lui proposer de venir la voir. Elle les invita à dîner le lendemain.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas venu ’arry ! remarqua-t-elle en leur servant des petits gâteaux d’apéritif. Je suis contente de te recevoir dans des circonstances plus heureuses.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, en direction du jardin où il avait enterré Dobby. Il pensait souvent à la petite créature mais n’avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de venir se recueillir sur sa tombe. Subventionner l’association d’Hermione lui paraissait un bien meilleur hommage.

— Votre hospitalité a été précieuse, répondit Harry. Ce que nous avons mis au point ici a été déterminant pour la suite des évènements.

— Tant mieux. Bill aurait eu le cœur brisé si nous avions dû aller vivre en France.

— C’est ce que vous aviez prévu de faire ? s’étonna Harry qui n’avait jamais entendu parler de ce projet.

— Nous ne savions pas quand ils allaient déclarer le sang de Vélane impur, expliqua Fleur, mais c’était dans leur logique. Nous n’allions pas élever nos enfants en Angleterre dans ces conditions.

Les trois adultes contemplèrent Victoire, endormie dans un couffin déposé sur le tapis, au pied de sa mère. Elle avait déjà une touffe de cheveux blonds, étonnamment fournie pour son âge.

— Mais assez parlé du passé, balaya Fleur. Molly m’a dit que vous étiez en vacances. Avez-vous l’intention de partir quelque part ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Harry, qui n’avait pas envisagé cette option, n’étant jamais parti en voyage.

— Mais j’aimerais bien, s’écria Ginny. Un endroit où il fait meilleur qu’ici, si possible, souhaita-t-elle faisant allusion à la bruine qui était tombée toute la journée.

— J’ai une idée, s’écria Fleur. Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas en France ? Ma famille habite dans le Languedoc et sera ravie de vous recevoir. Il fait nettement plus doux là-bas qu’ici. Vous pourrez faire un saut pour visiter Paris aussi.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent, séduits par la proposition.

— Paris, répéta Ginny, les yeux plein d’étoiles.

**ooOoo**


	17. Le retour du frère prodigue

# XVII : Le retour du frère prodigue

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 21 septembre au 6 octobre 2000

L’organisation de leur voyage fut prise en main par une Fleur enthousiaste. Avant même la fin du dîner, leur semaine en France était déjà planifiée : ils se rendraient chez les parents de Fleur qui leur feraient visiter les citadelles sorcières du sud de la France, puis ils passeraient deux jours à Paris en amoureux.

Trois jours plus tard, ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse et prirent un Portoloin pour Foix. Dans la Maison des Voyageurs où ils arrivèrent, les attendait la mère de Fleur, Apolline Delacour. Cette dernière les accueillit avec chaleur et les entraîna vers la vaste cheminée mise à la disposition des touristes. Avant qu’ils puissent la prendre pour se rendre dans la résidence de leurs hôtes, ils durent s’entrainer à prononcer ’ _la gentilhommière_ ’, ce qui constitua un véritable défi pour leur accent anglais.

Harry n’avait jamais oublié son premier voyage en cheminée et la mauvaise direction qu’il avait prise à cause de son élocution défectueuse. Il s’appliqua donc particulièrement à reproduire les syllabes complexes qui constituaient le nom de la maison où il comptait se rendre.

A son grand soulagement, lui et Ginny arrivèrent sans encombre dans la demeure de la famille Delacour. Apolline les mena dans une chambre — c’était celle de Fleur, leur apprit-elle — et elle les laissa s’installer. Ils regardèrent avec ravissement la vaste pièce, avec ses tapisseries sur les murs de pierre claire et ses fenêtres à meneaux.

— C’est magnifique, jugea Ginny. Le Terrier est minable, à côté de ça. Je comprends un peu mieux les grands airs de Fleur, maintenant !

Quand ils redescendirent, Victor Delacour était arrivé pour déjeuner avec eux. Il leur servit un verre de banyuls en apéritif. Harry n’était pas un grand amateur de vin mais trouva la boisson délicieuse. Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Les Delacour avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands et Harry comprit ce que le mot gastronomie recouvrait.

Ce fut pour lui et Ginny une révélation gustative. Ils commencèrent avec une poêlée de foie gras frais et un consommé aux asperges. Ensuite, ils se régalèrent avec un chapon, sa sauce aux morilles et sa farandole de petits légumes. Ils durent déclarer forfait devant le plateau de fromage, ne pouvant se résoudre à terminer ce qu’on leur avait servi, trop déroutés par les fortes saveurs des laitages français. Heureusement, cela parut davantage amuser les parents de Fleur que les vexer. Ils terminèrent sur un mille-feuilles aux framboises.

Les Delacour leur demandèrent des nouvelles de leur fille, de leur gendre et leur petite-fille. Ils s’enquirent de la santé de tout le reste de la famille Weasley et firent parler Harry et Ginny de leur travail respectif. En retour, les deux jeunes gens demandèrent des nouvelles de Gabrielle qui était à Beauxbâtons, en quatrième année.

Cet après-midi-là, ils visitèrent la petite ville fortifiée dans laquelle se trouvait la maison où ils logeaient, le bourg magique de Puylaurens. Apolline leur servit de guide et leur fit une leçon d’histoire de la magie française. Elle leur expliqua que les chasses aux sorcières du XVème siècle avaient été bien plus véhémentes en France qu’en Angleterre et que les sorciers en avaient gardé l’habitude de se rassembler et de protéger leurs habitations derrières des murailles, qui servaient de support aux puissants sortilèges les rendant invisibles aux yeux des Moldus.

Harry se rendit compte pendant la visite que les sorciers français le reconnaissaient. Il s’en étonna et Apolline lui apprit que la France avait suivi avec inquiétude la prise de pouvoir des Mangemorts chez leurs voisins et que la chute du despote avait fait l’objet de nombreux articles, mettant en vedette la photo du Survivant. Sa chevelure indisciplinée, ses lunettes et sa cicatrice le rendaient assez reconnaissable. En soupirant, Harry adopta sa ’tête de rechange’ comme l’appelait désormais Ginny.

Les jours suivants, ils visitèrent d’autres bourgs du sud de la France : Roquefixade, Quéribus, Tautavel, pour finir par Carcassonne. Les châteaux cathares perchés sur leurs éperons rocheux les avaient déjà impressionnés, tant les ruines moldues que leurs pendants magiques. Mais Carcassonne, sa forteresse visible à des kilomètres, fut l’endroit qu’ils préférèrent.

— C’est la plus grande concentration magique de France, après Paris bien sûr, leur apprit Apolline quand ils entrèrent dans la citadelle et son lacis de ruelles et d’échoppes. Vous trouverez ici tous les produits magiques que vous pourrez imaginer… et même certains dont vous ignorez l’existence…

Harry et Ginny avaient sans doute d’abord pris cette annonce pour une fanfaronnade. Mais ils furent tentés de lui donner raison quand ils pénétrèrent dans les rues commerçantes magiques. Il leur fallut aller au-delà de trois croisements, après avoir quitté les deux rues touristiques moldues. Ils durent passer derrière un panneau triangulaire à fond jaune, sur lequel était dessiné un curieux couvre-chef arrondi à visière. Ce dernier semblait décourager d’éventuels curieux — une enseigne moldue indiquant un endroit dangereux, commenta leur guide.

Ils découvrirent divers ateliers de couture à faire se pâmer madame Guipure, assez d’herboristes pour équiper plusieurs Rogue et leurs élèves… On y croisait des sorciers de tout pays qui venaient se fournir ici en ingrédients rares. La librairie où ils pénétrèrent accueillait sous des voutes médiévales des livres et des parchemins écrits dans toutes les langues. Ils ne résistèrent pas à prendre un livre en latin pour Hermione, qu’ils choisirent davantage en fonction de sa couverture que pour son contenu.

-Et les Moldus ne voient pas tout ça, s’étonna Ginny alors qu’ils s’attablaient à un restaurant en terrasse qui surplombait une rue particulièrement animée.

— Pour les Moldus une grande partie de la citadelle n’est que ruine… Ils font régulièrement des projets pour la reconstruire et la transformer en musée mais nos repousse-moldus ont toujours jusqu’ici triomphé, développa Apolline visiblement satisfaite.

— C’est encore plus vieux que Poudlard, murmura Harry.

— Oui, ici, on s’imagine vite croiser Morgane et Arthur, souffla Ginny sur le même ton, avec un sourire émerveillé.

Harry considéra que c’était le moment de lui voler un baiser. Le romantisme des lieux avait manifestement enflammé Ginny et Appoline Delacour dût attendre un certain temps avant de retrouver leur attention.

Le soir, en rentrant de leurs visites, ils dinaient avec Victor et Apolline qu’ils apprirent à mieux connaître. Monsieur Delacour dirigeait une entreprise de mobilier. Il achetait les productions moldues, qu’il faisait enchanter pour faire correspondre à la demande sorcière. Sortilèges de solidité pour s’assurer de la pérennité du meuble, sorts de mise en ordre pour retrouver instantanément ce qu’on fourrait dans les tiroirs, charme de cire perpétuelle pour qu’ils gardent leur lustre et autres commodités habituelles. Sa femme l’assistait dans la gestion de son affaire.

Au bout de cinq jours, ils firent leurs adieux à l’accueillant couple et se rendirent dans l’auberge parisienne où les Delacour leur avaient réservé une chambre.

— C’est tout près du Quartier magique. Vous pourrez visiter la contre-université de Pentahermétisme, leur expliqua Victor.

— Pentahermétisme ? s’enquit Harry, ne sachant pas si c’était un mot français ou un mot anglais qu’il ne connaissait pas.

— Notre université magique. Nous avons la possibilité de continuer nos études, après Beauxbâtons. C’est aussi là que l’essentiel des recherches sur la magie sont menées. L’équivalent de votre département des Mystères. Elle a été fondée par Nicolas Flamel quand il a du abandonner ses charges à l’Université moldue de la Sorbonne en 1418, lors de la séparation des communautés moldues et sorcières.

— Le quartier magique qui se trouve autour est beaucoup plus développé que votre Chemin de Traverse à Londres, car il a été construit à un moment où la ville moldue de Paris n’avait pas encore envahi cet endroit. Il n’y avait que des champs, quand les sorciers en ont déterminé le périmètre. Maintenant, c’est dans la cité, bien sûr, tout près de ce que les moldus appellent le Quartier latin. Une partie de leurs universités sont tout à côté de la notre.

L’établissement dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent leur plut beaucoup. Les Delacour leur avaient recommandé de dîner sur place, car le restaurant de l’auberge était renommé pour sa cuisine. Harry et Ginny, complètement convertis à la gastronomie française se décidèrent à suivre leur conseil. Ainsi, après avoir flâné dans le quartier magique, ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer, avant de gagner la salle du rez-de-chaussée où étaient servis les repas.

Ayant mis la plus belle robe qu’il avait emporté, Harry se métamorphosa pour garantir son anonymat. A ce moment, Ginny exposa une requête :

— Dis, tu ne pourrais pas améliorer un peu ta tête ? T’as vraiment l’air balourd !

Plein de bonne volonté, Harry attendit les indications de la jeune fille en vue d’améliorer son apparence.

— Tu peux faire le nez plus fin ? commença-t-elle. Les yeux un peu moins globuleux…

Elle hésita puis ajouta plus rapidement, comme si elle avait déterminé ce qu’elle voulait :

— Menton plus pointu, cheveux plus clairs, yeux bleus, teint plus pâle…. Voilà, conclut-elle d’un ton satisfait. Tu es mignon à croquer !

Harry, qui s’était concentré sur ses sortilèges, se tourna vers le miroir de la coiffeuse pour se rendre compte du résultat. Il eut un choc en découvrant face à lui le visage de Drago Malefoy.

— Ginny ! se récria-t-il, outré.

Cette dernière s’était écroulée sur le lit, pliée en deux de rire. Mû d’une juste colère vengeresse, il s’élança vers elle et s’installa à califourchon sur la jeune fille. Profitant que son hilarité l’empêchait de se défendre efficacement, il entreprit de lui refaire le portrait à grand coup de sortilèges. Quand il eut terminé, il se décala et la prit par l’épaule pour la redresser et lui permettre de se voir dans la glace. Elle présentait désormais une ressemblance assez nette avec Pansy Parkinson.

— Argh ! s’exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

Impitoyable, il l’obligea à se recoucher sur le dos et lui appliqua un baiser bien baveux, davantage propre à provoquer le dégoût que la passion. Finalement, il la relâcha et admit :

— Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Certains actes sont trop affreux pour être accomplis.

Ginny, ne put lui répondre tout de suite, trop occupée à émettre des gargouillements qui exprimaient autant le rire que la protestation. Elle arriva enfin à se redresser en s’essuyant ostensiblement la bouche.

— Désolée, s’excusa-t-elle les yeux pétillants, mais j’ai pas pu résister.

— Ben ça fait plaisir, feignit de s’indigner Harry. Bon, maintenant que ton fantasme est assouvi, je peux reprendre ma vraie tête ?

— Tu peux parler ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les pékinois !

— J’adore les animaux, répondit très sérieusement Harry tout en annulant leurs personnalités d’emprunt. On descend ? C’est l’heure de ta pâtée.

**ooOoo**

Ginny revint au cas Malefoy en dégustant son foie gras aux figues.

— Je me demande qui voudra l’épouser. Tous les anti-Voldemort savent que sa famille hébergeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres doivent se rappeler à quel point ils étaient en disgâce auprès de leur héros.

Harry, que le sujet ne passionnait pas, haussa les épaules :

— Je suppose qu’être Sang Pur est un atout pour attirer les familles sorcières qui se préoccupent de ce genre de détail.

— Avec un peu de chance, sa famille lui dégottera une héritière très riche et très moche ! espéra Ginny.

— C’est important ? s’étonna Harry.

— Il faut suivre ce genre de choses ! La population sorcière n’est pas si étendue et il faudra bien que nos enfants se marient, un jour.

Harry fut partagé entre le plaisir que lui procurait la mention d’enfants communs entre lui et Ginny et l’étonnement qu’elle pense à si long terme.

— On a le temps de voir venir, fit-il remarquer. Ils pourront toujours épouser des Moldus ou des sorciers étrangers, comme l’a fait ton frère.

Ginny regarda les autres convives du restaurant d’un regard songeur.

— C’est vrai, le moment venu, les Delacour pourront nous mettre en relation avec leurs amis, se rassura-t-elle.

Le dernier après-midi, ils se hasardèrent dans le Paris moldu, suivant les conseils que leur avait donnés Hermione. Ils se firent déposer par l’équivalent du Magicobus au pied de l’Arc de Triomphe et ils descendirent les Champs-Elysées. Après avoir traversé le jardin des Tuileries et admiré la façade du Louvre, ils retournèrent à pied à leur auberge.

Ils mangèrent rapidement dans un café du quartier magique et se couchèrent, harassés. Le lendemain matin, ils firent des achats pour ramener des souvenirs à leur familles et amis. En fin d’après-midi, ils prirent un portoloin qui les ramena sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**ooOoo**

Ils rentrèrent square Grimmaurd, où Kreattur les accueillit chaleureusement. Il leur apprit que toute la famille Weasley était chez tante Muriel mais qu’ils étaient attendus à partir de cinq heures du soir au Terrier.

Avant de les rejoindre, ils épluchèrent leur courrier. Ginny avait reçu une lettre de Luna qui était dans les Carpates.

— Elle part après-demain matin pour la Sibérie, lut Ginny. Ça t’embête si je lui réponds avant d’aller chez mes parents. Elle l’aura avant de quitter l’Europe et je ne serai pas obligé d’aller à la poste de Pré-au-Lard pour avoir un vol long-courrier.

— Si tu veux, ma chérie, accepta Harry. N’oublie pas de lui passer le bonjour de ma part.

Il prit les cadeaux qu’ils avaient ramenés pour toute la famille et transplana devant la porte de la maison familiale. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et, constatant qu’elle était déserte, alla voir dans le salon. Quand il entra dans la pièce, seul Percy s’y trouvait, plongé dans son journal. Il eut l’air embarrassé en voyant Harry qui s’étonna :

— Bonjour Percy. Les autres sont encore chez Tante Muriel ?

— Oui, répondit Percy. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Nous pensions que vous arriveriez plus tard, justifia-t-il comme s’il était perturbé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ginny n’est pas avec toi ?

— Elle va arriver, expliqua Harry. Et toi, tu n’es pas avec les autres ?

— J’avais du travail au Ministère et puis… je n’adore pas aller chez tante Muriel, alors j’ai préféré venir directement ici. Désolé.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de Percy qui alerta Harry, plus sensible qu’auparavant à ce genre de détails.

— Désolé ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

— Je comprends que tu n’aimes pas rester avec moi, continua le frère de Ron, en évitant son regard.

Harry se demanda ce qui justifiait une telle opinion. Il était vrai que bien que voyant Percy très régulièrement, il ne lui parlait presque jamais. Il plaisantait avec Bill, appréciait les anecdotes de dragon de Charlie, félicitait George sur les nouveaux produits dont lui avait parlé Ron, parlait de choses et d’autres avec Molly et Arthur, vivait avec Ron et Ginny mais ne faisait que partager le même espace que Percy lors des réunions au Terrier.

Il connaissait un peu ce qu’il faisait au Ministère car Molly l’interrogeait régulièrement sur ses activités, et il croyait se rappeler qu’Hermione avait fait allusion à une petite amie qui travaillait dans le service de la justice magique mais il n’en savait pas davantage.

— J’ai jamais dit ça ? protesta cependant Harry assez gêné.

— C’est normal que tu m’en veuilles encore, ajouta son interlocuteur.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. En vouloir à Percy ? Pourquoi ? Croyait-il qu’il lui en voulait encore d’avoir conseillé à Ron de ne plus le fréquenter quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard ? Mais cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait passé l’éponge, considérant que cela partait d’un bon sentiment, une volonté de protéger son petit frère. De même, il ne lui gardait pas rancune de ne pas l’avoir cru quand il avait tenté de convaincre les sorciers du retour de Voldemort. Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Percy ne connaissait pas vraiment Harry et il travaillait au Ministère qui affirmait que le Survivant mentait. On pouvait comprendre qu’il ait davantage fait confiance aux autorités qu’en un adolescent boutonneux.

C’est vrai qu’il avait eu plus de mal à accepter que Percy ait continué de ne pas parler à sa famille après que le retour de Voldemort ait été avéré et, plus encore, quand les Mangemorts avaient pris le pouvoir. Mais il s’était battu pour libérer Poudlard, avait perdu un frère et se montrait désormais fidèle à Kingsley. De quel droit Harry lui en aurait-il gardé rancune ?

— Je ne t’en veux pas, affirma Harry. Je ne te comprends pas toujours, c’est tout.

— Demande-moi !

Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause du ton employé ou du choix des mots mais Harry se sentit aussi embarrassé que si Percy s’était agenouillé devant lui. Celui-ci le regardait maintenant bien en face mais le Survivant ne put soutenir son regard.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit lentement Harry cherchant à bien préciser sa pensée, c’est comment tu as pu continuer à douter alors que même Fudge a dû admettre que Voldemort était revenu.

— Mais je ne doutais pas. Je te croyais, à ce moment, répondit Percy.

— Mais pourquoi es-tu resté fâché avec ta famille alors ? demanda Harry.

Il se rappelait les larmes de Molly et trouvait que son fils avait été cruel de les lui infliger. Mais il se reprit. Lui aussi avait dû faire pleurer la mère de famille, quand il avait disparu des mois avec Ron, en pleine guerre.

— Je ne le voulais pas, répondit Percy. Je pensais que nous allions nous rapprocher, puisque le Ministère leur donnait raison. Mais ça s’est pas passé comme je le pensais…

Il s’interrompit brusquement, eut un sourire amer et reprit :

— Non, je te mens, comme je me suis menti à l’époque. En vrai, j’avais honte. Je savais que si je revenais vers eux, il faudrait que je m’excuse, que je reconnaisse avoir eu tort d’un bout à l’autre… et j’ai pas pu. Joli Gryffondor, hein ? Du coup, j’ai attendu que les choses se fassent d’elles-mêmes, qu’on se rencontre par hasard et qu’on se parle, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais l’occasion n’est pas venue tout de suite et après, c’était trop tard. Au bout d’un mois, Scrimgeour et Dumbledore étaient en froid et une fois de plus, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans deux camps opposés. Je ne comprenais pas qu’ils ne fassent pas confiance au Ministre : c’était en ancien Auror, il détestait Tu-sais-qui… Ils avaient tort et finalement, il devenait hors de question que j’aille m’humilier devant eux.

— De là à leur amener Scrimgeour le jour de Noël… murmura Harry.

Percy garda un moment le silence, les yeux maintenant baissés.

— J’ai espéré que ce serait mon occasion, avoua-t-il. Se revoir en présence d’un tiers aurait pu permettre qu’on renoue le contact sans l’embarrassant moment d’explication. D’ailleurs, s’il n’y avait eu que maman… Mais j’avais sous-estimé combien Ginny et les jumeaux m’en voulaient. Je les comprends d’ailleurs. C’était moche de ma part. Je.. je te demande pardon Harry. Je ne me suis pas préoccupé de toi. J’ai joué le jeu du Ministre pour revoir ma famille et t’obliger à voir quelqu’un que tu ne voulais pas voir ne me préoccupait pas. J’aurais dû…

— Laisse tomber, coupa Harry. De toute façon, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de me voir. Et puis c’était pas plus mal qu’on ait une mise au point. Ça m’a permis de comprendre certaines choses.

— Quoiqu’il en soit, si j’avais pu m’aveugler sur ce que ressentait ma famille, je ne le pouvais plus. Mes frères et sœur me détestaient et ils avaient raison. Je ne pouvais plus revenir après.

Percy laissa passer un silence avant de reconnaître :

— Si je l’avais vraiment voulu… J’aurais pu le faire malgré tout et m’excuser. Mais une fois de plus, mon orgueil…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour rendre l’atmosphère moins lourde. Maintenant, c’était plutôt de la pitié, qu’il ressentait. Il choisit de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, conscient qu’il n’aurait peut-être plus jamais une telle conversation avec Percy.

— Quand as-tu décidé de changer de camp ?

— Dès la chute du Ministère. J’étais horrifié par ce qui s’y passait. Tu peux croire que je suis un sale type, Harry, mais je ne cautionne pas la force brute ni le mépris pour ceux qui ne sont pas Sang Pur. Par contre, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m’opposer au régime. Démissionner et devenir un fugitif ? je n’aurais aidé personne en faisant ça. Mais qui contacter ?

— Ton père ? proposa Harry.

— C’était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver sur la liste des suspects. Je n’osais même plus le croiser dans un couloir, de peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de lui parler. J’ai tenté deux contacts mais l’un s’est retrouvé à Azkaban deux semaines plus tard et l’autre a disparu. Il m’a fallu du temps pour penser à Abeforth Dumbledore. J’avais entendu mes parents en parler comme d’un membre de l’ancien Ordre du Phénix quand j’étais jeune et j’ai tenté le coup. Il m’a dit de rester tranquille et ne m’a plus recontacté, jusqu’au jour où tu as repris Poudlard.

Percy laissa passer un moment avant d’avouer :

— Reconnaître mes erreurs a été moins difficile que je ne le craignais… et ils ont été plus généreux que je ne l’avais imaginé. Ça en dit long sur ce que je suis, hein ?

Harry se demanda ce que représentaient pour Percy les réguliers repas familiaux qu’ils partageaient depuis la guerre. Une façon d’expier et de se prouver, dimanche après dimanche, qu’il ne méritait pas sa famille ?

Une vague de compassion envers Percy envahit Harry, malgré tout conscient qu’il avait vraiment le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations improbables. Il dit d’une voix incertaine :

— Certaines choses sont difficilement pardonnables. Quand on a causé la mort de quelqu’un par exemple. Mais se tromper et avoir été orgueilleux… Ça peut se pardonner, non ?

— C’est plus que ça, dit Percy. Je les ai repoussés, alors qu’ils sont ma famille.

— Mais c’est maintenant que tu les repousses ! s’exclama Harry d’un ton vif, agacé par ce rôle de consolateur de Percy dans lequel il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l’aise.

Son interlocuteur considéra l’idée et commenta :

— Encore l’orgueil, alors !

Harry haussa les épaules. Etait-ce par orgueil que Dumbledore n’avait pas eu assez d’une vie d’intégrité et de tolérance pour se pardonner un mois d’aveuglement et une mort tragique ?

Et lui-même, ne se sentait-il pas toujours vaguement coupable à chaque fois qu’on évoquait les victimes des Mangemorts ? Par contre, je me suis pardonné la mort de Sirius, réalisa-t-il. Mais c’est peut-être moi qui suis trop complaisant envers moi-même !

Tous les deux se regardaient distraitement, profondément perdus dans leurs pensées quand Ginny arriva enfin.

— Ça va ? demanda Ginny vaguement consciente qu’elle interrompait quelque chose.

— Oui, pourquoi ? demandèrent simultanément les intéressés.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils échangèrent un regard complice.

**ooOoo**

— Tu t’es disputé avec Percy ? demanda Ginny alors qu’ils se préparaient pour la nuit — elle avait pris soin d’attendre qu’il ait fini de se laver les dents, pour une fois.

— Non, pas du tout, répondit-il. On…

Il eut du mal à définir ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire.

— Tu lui en veux encore de son attitude pendant la guerre ? demanda-t-il à la place.

— Bien sûr que non ! s’écria-t-elle avant de lui jeter un regard coupable, comme si elle craignait qu’il considère sa bienveillance envers Percy comme une trahison.

Harry la rassura d’un sourire et elle développa :

— Dans un sens, je le comprends. Il a eu tort, précisa-t-elle, mais je pense qu’il n’est pas le seul responsable de ce qui s’est passé.

— Je t’écoute, dit Harry en s’installant sur le lit.

Elle s’assit en tailleur à ses côté et commença :

— A la maison, Percy était toujours montré comme un modèle pour les jumeaux, Ron et moi. Souvent Maman nous laissait sous sa garde, dans le jardin, nous disait de lui obéir, car elle savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur lui. Ça nous énervait, car on avait l’impression qu’il était le chouchou. Du coup, on faisait bloc contre lui. Après il est parti pour Poudlard. Je sais pas comment ça a été mais je ne pense pas qu’on l’y ait beaucoup apprécié malgré ses bonnes notes. Et quand les jumeaux sont arrivés deux an plus tard, tout le monde les a adorés et les a suivis quand il s’agissait de se moquer de Percy. Tu sais, fit Ginny d’un ton rêveur, je pense que ça se serait mieux passé s’il avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Il aurait été davantage apprécié par ceux de sa maison et il n’aurait pas eu à nous supporter dans sa salle commune. D’ailleurs, c’est idiot, quand on y pense, qu’on se soit tous retrouvés à Gryffondor. C’est évident qu’on n’a pas le même caractère, tous les sept !

— D’après mon coéquipier, la volonté de se retrouver dans la même maison que le reste de sa famille n’a pas toujours été aussi forte. C’est la guerre qui a provoqué cette radicalisation. J’espère que Brocklehurst arrivera à inverser la tendance, répondit Harry qui pour sa part aurait plutôt envoyé Percy à Serpentard du fait de son ambition.

— J’espère ! Pour en revenir à Percy, il devait avoir besoin de faire ses preuves en sortant de l’école. C’est sans doute pour ça qu’il a travaillé comme un fou après son entrée au Ministère pour montrer ce qu’il valait. Au début, tout allait bien, il a grimpé les échelons et papa et maman étaient fiers de lui. L’atterrissage a dû être très rude avec l’affaire Croupton. Et au lieu de le consoler, mes frères et moi on s’est moqué de lui. Je n’étais pas la dernière, reconnut-elle.

La voix de Ginny exprimait maintenant tous ses regrets. Harry lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Affirmer que ce n’était pas sa faute ne serait que des mots creux. Il trouva plus respectueux d’admettre la part de responsabilité qu’elle avait eu dans les évènements.

— Il a dû être très soulagé quand Fudge l’a pris comme secrétaire. C’était un bon poste et sa carrière continuait normalement malgré tout. Alors, on peut comprendre qu’il n’ait pu accepter l’idée que c’était juste une façon de le manipuler pour espionner la famille. Et que ce soit papa qui le lui dise, lui qui était le seul à le soutenir jusque là avec maman, ça a dû être affreux. Reconnaître que papa avait raison était admettre que professionnellement, il ne valait rien. Et si on avait enlevé sa carrière à Percy, qu’est-ce qu’il lui serait resté pour se faire valoir auprès de nous ?

Harry et elle échangèrent un regard attristé.

— Je m’en veux d’avoir été aussi méchante quand il est passé nous voir à Noël… Mais je lui en voulais de faire le jeu du Ministre à tes dépens. S’il avait pu venir seul…

Harry se dit qu’il avait, lui aussi, joué un rôle dans l’éloignement de Percy et de sa famille. C’est en partie par loyauté envers lui que la majorité des Weasley avait fait bloc contre Percy. La situation aurait été moins envenimée, s’il n’avait pas été aussi proche d’eux.

— S’il était revenu tout seul, il aurait dû reconnaître à quel point vous aviez raison, expliqua-t-il. Et comme tu l’as dit, qu’est ce qu’il lui serait resté, après ?

— Déjà que moi ça m’agace quand je me rends compte que maman a raison, reconnut Ginny.

— Moi c’est Hermione, renchérit Harry. Heureusement qu’elle se trompe de temps en temps !

Ils se sourirent.

— Tu n’as jamais discuté de tout ça avec Percy ? s’étonna Harry qui avait fréquemment vu Ginny parler avec son frère durant leurs réunions de famille.

— J’essaie mais avec toute la famille autour, nos conversations restent très superficielles. Je lui demande s’il va bien, j’essaie de m’intéresser à ce qu’il fait mais il n’entre pas dans les détails et très vite, on n’a plus rien à se dire.

— Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? L’inviter ici. Comme ça, on pourrait mettre les choses à plat ! s’exclama Harry plein d’inspiration.

— Oh, oui, ce serait bien. Merci mon chéri d’y avoir pensé ! Mais toi, cela ne t’embête pas ?

— Si j’en voulais à tous ceux qui ne m’ont pas cru… fit remarquer Harry. Non, t’en fais pas. Je désire sincèrement l’aider à retrouver sa place dans la famille. Ou plutôt à s’en créer une nouvelle, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

**ooOoo**

Il décida de s’en occuper lui-même. Le soir suivant, en quittant son service, il se rendit dans celui que Percy dirigeait, l’organisation internationale du commerce magique. Un fonctionnaire lui indiqua respectueusement l’emplacement du bureau. Il demanda au secrétaire qui gardait sa porte si Monsieur Weasley pouvait le recevoir cinq minutes. Il fut rapidement introduit dans la vaste pièce.

— Bonjour Harry ! Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Percy sur son ton le plus formel.

— Rien d’officiel, lui indiqua Harry. J’en ai pour deux minutes. Je voulais juste t’inviter à venir dîner à la maison un soir.

La surprise de Percy aurait été drôle si ce qu’elle révélait n’avait pas été aussi triste.

— M’inviter ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Oui, pour dîner, répéta Harry, un peu décontenancé par sa réaction. Tu es libre cette semaine ?

Percy hocha la tête.

— Vendredi soir ?

Nouveau signe affirmatif.

— Parfait. Je t’ai écrit l’adresse, car ma maison est incartable. Viens par le réseau de cheminées, c’est le plus simple. Dix-neuf heures, ça te va ?

— Oui, oui. Merci Harry.

— De rien, répondit ce dernier en déposant le papier qu’il avait préparé sur le bureau. A vendredi alors !

**ooOoo**

Ce fut Ginny qui informa Ron de l’invitation. Il fut manifestement surpris par cette initiative et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans avoir prononcé un son. Diverses émotions, que Harry ne put interpréter, se succédèrent sur son visage. Il échangea un long regard avec sa sœur, dont Harry se sentit complètement exclu. Il ne s’en formalisa pas. Il avait de son côté une relation avec Ron dont sa petite amie ne ferait jamais partie. Harry était conscient que cela avait été un élément que la jeune fille avait mal vécu autrefois. Mais avec le temps, elle avait su trouver, voire se créer, une place parmi eux.

Même ses rapports avec Ron, parfois conflictuels au début de leur cohabitation, voguaient vers des eaux moins tumultueuses. Pourtant, les sujets de confrontation ne manquaient pas. Il y avait l’incroyable capacité de Ginny à semer ses affaires n’importe où, ou encore la gourmandise de Ron, qui le poussait à grignoter des sucreries devant Ginny, qui de son côté était tenue à un régime diététique établi par l’infirmière des Harpies.

Mais leurs disputes avaient tendance à se raréfier, ou à se terminer rapidement sur une touche d’humour. Le frère et la sœur avaient mûri et leurs liens s’étaient renforcés. Ron était fier de la carrière sportive de Ginny et suivait de près tous ses matchs. De son côté, la jeune fille s’intéressait aux produits que Ron mettait sur le marché, donnait parfois des idées de farce ou se proposait comme cobaye. Elle avait de bonnes relations avec Hermione également. Les deux filles de la maison avaient renoué leur vieille amitié. Harry les voyait souvent discuter entre elles et ça avait l’air très drôle.

Le jeune homme sourit en pensant que Sirius serait heureux de voir autant d’amitié et de complicité familiale s’épanouir dans cette demeure.

**ooOoo**

Quand Percy arriva, il était manifestement tendu. Ron essaya de détendre l’atmosphère en racontant les derniers potins du magasin mais son frère était toujours aussi imperméable au comique de situation. Ce fut Ginny qui détendit l’atmosphère — et le sourire d’Hermione, fit soupçonner à Harry que l’idée venait d’elle.

— Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé l’autre jour dans mes affaires, dit-elle en mettant sur la table basse une sorte de chiffon informe.

— Mais c’est Nan-Nan ! s’écria Percy.

— Oui, confirma Ginny. Tu te rappelle quand il est tombé dans la soupe en train de cuire ?

— Ah non, c’est Chonouille qui a atterri dans le chaudron de maman ! affirma Ron.

— Chonouille ? s’étonna Harry.

— Mon ours en peluche, expliqua Ron. Je voulais l’appeler « Chocogrenouille » mais j’arrivais pas à le prononcer correctement.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas vraiment étonnée d’apprendre que tu as donné un nom de sucrerie à ta peluche ? commenta Hermione.

— Et c’est Chonouille que les jumeaux ont transformé en araignée ? s’enquit Harry.

— Oui, le pauvre ! dit Ron avec une désolation que les années n’avaient pas atténuée.

— Et vous vous rappelez la fois…

Toute la soirée se déroula sur ce thème. Les trois Weasley évoquèrent leurs meilleurs souvenirs communs et il y en avait beaucoup, sans doute plus qu’ils ne l’auraient cru. Parfois les sourires étaient teintés de tristesse, car Fred était omniprésent dans les évènements cités.

Harry apprit que sa petite amie adorait cracher sur Ron quand elle était petite, qu’elle n’aimait pas porter de robe quand il faisait chaud et se promenait régulièrement en sous-vêtements pendant l’été — au grand désespoir de sa mère —, qu’elle avait un jour mangé des œufs crus trouvés dans un nid pour gagner un pari — et ils étaient complètement pourris, d’après l’odeur, précisa Ron, qui avait eut l’idée du défi. Elle avait un jour perdu tous ses cheveux, en empruntant en cachette la lotion dont sa mère se servait pour se faire boucler les cheveux : elle n’avait pas lu l’étiquette qui précisait de ne jamais appliquer le produit plus de cinq minutes.

Ils surent également que Ron et Percy avaient réussi à ouvrir l’armoire où leur mère stockait ses confitures et qu’ils en avaient mangé à en être malades, que Ron s’était un jour assis sur un nid de fourmis rouges avec les conséquences qu’on imagine pour son malheureux fondement. On évoqua la mémoire du Boursouf de Ron, qui termina ses jours quand Fred s’en servit comme Cognard. Les jumeaux avaient un jour initié Percy à un langage secret qu’ils pratiquaient entre eux. Percy avait voulu s’en prévaloir devant ses parents et fut réprimandé, car il s’avéra que les mots mystérieux étaient des insultes que les jumeaux avaient entendues de la bouche d’un Chartier — un animal parlant qui ne dit que des insanités.

Harry remarqua que nombre d’épisodes qui avaient dû paraître cuisants aux protagonistes quand ils les avaient vécus étaient maintenant devenus amusants dans leurs esprits, avec le recul que confèrent les années. Arriverait-il un jour à rire de ses déboires chez les Dursley ? Il en doutait. En fait, il évitait d’y penser la plupart du temps.

Tout en évoquant le bon vieux temps, ils avaient mangé dans la cuisine, puis étaient remontés dans le salon. Ginny et Percy s’étaient installés le canapé. Ils s’étaient peu à peu rapprochés, au cours des récits et des éclats de rire et en fin de soirée leur épaules se touchaient. Sans doute n’avaient-ils pas été aussi unis depuis des années !

— C’est dommage que Bill, Charlie et George ne soient pas là, se désola Ginny.

— Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas vu Charlie, remarqua Percy. Pourquoi vient-il si peu souvent ?

— Il n’a pas trop de temps à consacrer à ses copines en dehors du week-end ! ricana Ron.

— Ses copines, releva Percy. Il en a plusieurs à la fois ?

— Non, l’une après l’autre. Au moins trois, ces six derniers mois. La dernière en date c’est euh… Sonia, je crois.

— T’as l’air bien au courant, dis donc ! s’étonna Harry.

— C’est George qui me l’a dit. Charlie l’appelle au moins une fois par semaine.

Nul besoin de demander pourquoi Charlie trouvait du temps pour parler à George alors que voir le reste de la famille une fois par mois semblait amplement lui suffire.

— J’arrive pas à m’y faire, soupira Percy. Dans ma tête, c’est toujours « les jumeaux ».

— Moi, aussi, répondirent simultanément Ron et Ginny d’une voix attristée.

Percy considéra Ron :

— Merci d’être allé rejoindre George. Il n’aurait jamais pu tenir sans toi.

— C’est normal !

— Je ne l’ai pas fait, moi, souligna Percy

— Mais toi aussi tu fais des choses, opposa Ron. Des choses importantes. Hermione m’en parle. Je trouve ça très intéressant.

— C’est vrai ?

A ce moment, Hermione se leva et dit :

— Excusez-moi, suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne fin de soirée.

— Moi aussi, s’empressa de renchérir Harry. A tout à l’heure, Gin. A dimanche, Percy.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le salon, laissant les Weasley entre eux. Ils se sourirent en montant tous les deux l’escalier. Ils n’éprouvèrent pas le besoin de parler, se connaissant assez pour savoir qu’ils ressentaient la même joie à voir les frères et la sœur se retrouver.

**ooOoo**


	18. Chocogrenouilles et créatures magiques

# XVIII : Chocogrenouilles et créatures magiques

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire ****  
Période couverte par le chapitre : 18 octobre au 24 décembre 2000

Un matin, alors que le mois d’octobre entamait sa seconde quinzaine, Ron et Harry reçurent chacun la même enveloppe, sur laquelle une grenouille se promenait en faisant de grands bonds. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant de l’ouvrir.

La société Chocogrenouille Ltd. leur proposait de sortir une carte à leur effigie.

’ _Pas question_ ’, pensa immédiatement Harry. Mais avant qu’il ait pu prononcer un mot, le hurlement de Ron le fit sursauter :

— Une carte de Chocogrenouille, s’exclama-t-il d’une voix émerveillée. Tu te rends compte, Harry, tu te rends compte ? Dans dix ans, les gamins s’échangeront les cartes de Ron Weasley et de Harry Potter !

— Et d’Hermione Granger sans doute, fit remarquer Harry d’une voix sépulcrale — il ne voyait que trop bien.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny en s’installant à la table du petit-déjeuner — elle dormait régulièrement au square Grimmaurd désormais, car l’obligation de résider à Holyhead ne s’appliquait qu’aux jeunes recrues.

Pendant que son frère lui lisait son courrier d’un ton triomphant, Harry regarda sa petite amie avec inquiétude. Comment Ginny allait-elle réagir à ce rappel de l’exclusion dont elle avait souffert cette année-là ? Il fut agréablement surpris de la voir féliciter chaleureusement son frère. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme si elle savait qu’il ne prenait pas la nouvelle avec autant de joie mais qu’elle convenait que ce n’était pas le moment d’en parler. Pendant qu’elle prenait son café et mangeait ses œufs il lui trouva l’air déterminé et il se demanda si elle n’avait pas elle aussi résolu d’obtenir sa propre carte, comme son capitaine Gwenog Jones l’avait fait.

Toute la journée au travail, Harry se demanda comment échapper à cette ultime médiatisation. Il était certain que cela relancerait le culte dont il était déjà l’objet. Alors que les sorciers commençaient enfin à s’habituer à le voir parcourir le Ministère ou les rues commerçantes quand il sortait sans se métamorphoser et que leur insistance se faisait plus discrète, la ferveur allait être ravivée. Il imaginait déjà avec horreur les gosses le poursuivre pour lui demander de signer leur carte.

Mais il savait que s’il refusait, Ron se sentirait obligé d’en faire autant. Il revoyait son air réjoui, ses yeux brillants de fierté. Il n’avait pas le droit de lui ôter cela. Ron l’avait suivi dans les pires moments, à travers les plus graves dangers. Même s’il avait à un moment cédé au découragement, il était revenu dès qu’il en avait eu la possibilité et avait joué un rôle essentiel dans l’annihilation de Voldemort. Puis, quand la guerre avait été finie, il s’était effacé, pour aider son frère à supporter le deuil de son jumeau.

Avec le recul, Harry pensait que s’occuper d’un magasin de farces et attrapes convenait parfaitement au tempérament de Ron. Il n’avait pas le génie de Fred et George mais il s’amusait beaucoup à imaginer de nouveaux produits. Il aimait également le contact avec le public que lui procurait la vente en boutique. Harry n’était pas certain que Ron se serait plié facilement aux fastidieuses paperasseries, aux longues et inconfortables surveillances et aux repas qu’on sautait quand le travail était trop intense. Cela n’enlevait rien à la générosité de son sacrifice mais en le voyant s’épanouir dans son métier, Harry se disait que les bonnes actions étaient parfois récompensées.

Quoiqu’il en soit, cette carte de Chocogrenouille était largement méritée en regard de tout ce qu’il avait fait. Non, Harry n’avait pas le droit de refuser l’heure de gloire de Ron Weasley.

**ooOoo**

Bien qu’on soit en semaine, Hermione était au square Grimmaurd, quand Harry rentra chez lui. Elle était en train d’écouter Ron exprimer sa joie, sous le regard un peu ironique de Ginny :

— Tu sais ce que George a dit ? demanda Ron. Il a dit que Fred aurait adoré l’idée de voir son frère sur une carte de Chocogrenouille !

’ _Si même les morts s’y mettent !_ ’ pensa Harry résigné.

Hermione l’aperçut et lui sourit.

— Tu restes manger ce soir ? lui demanda Harry.

— Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, répondit-elle.

— Oh, moi, ça va, lui répondit-il en embrassant Ginny. Mais pense un peu au travail supplémentaire que cela occasionne à Kreattur. Tu n’as pas honte, ce pauvre elfe abusivement exploité !

— Justement, se félicita-t-elle, j’ai eu une idée à propos des elfes.

— Tu nous raconteras ça pendant le dîner, proposa Ron qui était toujours très strict sur l’horaire de ses trois repas quotidiens.

Une fois installés dans la cuisine, servis par un Kreattur empressé — et ravi de la présence d’Hermione —, leur brillante amie leur exposa son plan :

— Je vais demander aux Chocogrenouille de faire des cartes sur Dobby et sur Remus. Ce sera un excellent moyen de donner une image positive des elfes et des loups-garous.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard admiratif, vaguement honteux de n’avoir pensé qu’à eux depuis la réception de leur lettre.

— Hermione, t’es la meilleure, lâchèrent-t-il d’une même voix, tandis que Ginny approuvait de la tête.

Le soir, alors qu’ils occupaient la salle de bain, Ginny demanda à Harry comment il ressentait la situation. Harry termina de se rincer la bouche avant de répondre :

— Je suppose que c’était à prévoir, estima-t-il avec fatalisme, en réalisant avec amusement que bon nombre de leurs conversations privées commençaient invariablement entre la baignoire et le lavabo.

— T’es pas obligé, fit-elle remarquer.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser son regard dans la glace.

— Tu n’es pas obligé de toujours faire toujours passer l’intérêt des autres avant le tien, précisa-t-elle.

— Pour une fois que c’est celui de Ron, justifia Harry. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

— Que c’était à prévoir, lui renvoya-t-elle. Enfin, Harry, je sais que je suis pénible, des fois mais t’ai-je jamais reproché d’être célèbre ?

— Non, admit-il. Mais de ne pas t’avoir associé à ce qui m’a rendu célèbre, oui.

— Pas vraiment. Ce que je n’ai pas apprécié, c’est que tu m’aies repoussé le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Mais on en a déjà discuté, coupa-t-elle prévenant ses explications ou ses excuses, c’est du passé, maintenant. Et puis, j’ai bien fini par réussir à aller me battre, moi aussi et j’ai un joli Ordre de Merlin pour le prouver.

Elle se tut un moment et conclut :

— Je ne t’en veux pas d’avoir vécu des aventures avec Ron et Hermione dont je n’ai pas fait partie. Plutôt que de sauver le monde, je préfère construire une vie avec toi, même si personne n’a jamais gagné de carte de Chocogrenouille comme ça, termina-t-elle en souriant et elle lui appliqua un baiser aromatisé à sa crème de nuit.

**ooOoo**

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione rencontrèrent le directeur de Chocogrenouille Ltd. Ce dernier leur avait donné rendez-vous dans la fabrique où étaient produites les célèbres sucreries sorcières. Très affable, il les invita à visiter le bâtiment. Ils admirèrent les cuves de chocolat dont sortaient des hordes de grenouilles gigotantes et les presses qui imprimaient les cartes. Ils furent ensuite reçus dans un bureau dont les murs étaient décorés de toute la collection. Ron s’extasia devant la carte d’Agrippa, sur laquelle il n’avait toujours pas mis la main. Une fois qu’ils furent assis, leur hôte leur fit découvrir les maquettes des cartes qui étaient prévues pour eux.

Harry regarda la sienne avec résignation. Sous l’ébauche de son portrait, il lut : «  _Surnommé ’le Survivant’, Harry Potter s’est distingué dès l’âge de un an en résistant au sort mortel que lui avait lancé le redoutable Lord Voldemort. Agé de 17 ans, il élimina définitivement Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en combat singulier au cours de l’affrontement connu sous le nom de Bataille de Poudlard. Son activité préférée est le Quidditch, qu’il pratique au poste d’Attrapeur_. »

Ron était ainsi décrit : _Ron Weasley a participé à la lutte contre les Ténèbres au côté de son ami Harry Potter. Le magasin de farces et attrapes qu’il tient avec son frère George est connu de tous les sorciers._

Sur la carte d’Hermione était inscrit : _’Hermione Granger,_ _amie de Harry Potter,_ _a participé à la lutte contre les Mangemorts et a activement assisté le Survivant dans sa victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. _Elle_ _a eu les meilleurs résultats scolaires enregistrés à Poudlard depuis Albus Dumbledore._

— Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a poussé à faire une carte sur Ron et moi-même ? demanda Hermione.

Harry vit Ron s’agiter sur son siège, comme s’il craignait que l’approche directe d’Hermione ne remette en cause la proposition qui leur avait été faite.

— Cela fait longtemps que nous n’avons pas créé de nouveau produit, expliqua leur interlocuteur. Nous pensons que les sorciers anglais veulent voir consacrer des figures de la résistance contre les Mangemorts. Nous avons interrogé les jeunes, notre principale clientèle et nous avons remarqué que pour eux Harry Potter est indissociable de ses fidèles compagnons. Il semble que vous ayez marqué Poudlard !

Ron parut regagner deux centimètres.

— J’ai d’autres héros à vous proposer, rebondit adroitement Hermione. Des héros qui ont également aidé le Survivant.

— Je vous écoute, fit aimablement le directeur en prenant une plume pour noter.

— Pour commencer, Remus Lupin, qui a appris à Harry tout ce qu’il sait en défense contre les forces du Mal. Remus est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard et a participé à _Potterveille_.

— Cela me semble intéressant. Nous étudierons ce dossier.

— Il y a aussi celui qui est venu secourir Harry quand il a été fait prisonnier par les Mangemorts et qui lui a sauvé la vie, au prix de la sienne, en se jetant devant le couteau que lui lançait Bellatrix Lestrange. Il s’appelle Dobby.

La plume du directeur interrompit sa course sur le parchemin.

— Dobby ? Ce n’est pas un nom d’elfe, ça ?

— Si. Cela change quelque chose ? demanda Hermione de sa voix la plus innocente.

— Nous ne représentons que des sorciers, sur nos cartes, indiqua l’homme d’un ton neutre.

— Un acte aussi héroïque serait une bonne occasion d’élargir votre gamme, suggéra Hermione.

— Vous devez comprendre, Mademoiselle, que ce sont des enfants qui achètent nos friandises. Une décision aussi politique serait parfaitement inappropriée.

— Si ce sont des enfants, faire leur éducation est parfaitement approprié, fit valoir Hermione.

— Nous y réfléchirons, indiqua le directeur en souriant et ils comprirent que c’était une fin de non recevoir polie. Si nous revenions à l’objet de votre présence ? proposa-t-il en tendant vers eux sa plume pour qu’ils signent.

Hermione resta un instant sans bouger. Le temps s’étira.

Le sourire de leur vis-à-vis devint crispé. Il dirigea plus précisément la main vers Harry, pour le convaincre de s’exécuter mais le jeune homme resta impassible, attendant la décision de son amie. Il était partagé entre le désir qu’Hermione campe sur ses positions et sa sollicitude envers Ron, qui était pétrifié sur son siège, luttant sans doute de toutes ses forces contre le désir qui devait l’étreindre de se jeter sur la plume et signifier son accord.

Finalement, la jeune fille tendit le bras et le directeur s’empressa de lui confier de quoi apposer sa signature. Hermione hésita encore un instant, puis griffonna quelques mots sur le texte avant de le poser sur le bureau, sans le signer.

Le directeur, qui avait soupiré avec satisfaction quand Hermione avait paru céder, fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le parchemin. Harry et Ron en firent autant, curieux de voir ce que leur amie avait ajouté. La carte commençait désormais par :

 _’Hermione Granger_ , fille de Moldus, _amie de Harry Potter_ …

Leur hôte pinça les lèvres, avant de protester :

— Nous ne pouvons pas accepter…

— Ce ne sont que trois mots ! coupa Harry.

Le directeur les contempla, manifestement désarçonné par la façon dont se passait l’entretien. Finalement, il consentit du bout des lèvres :

— Si vous y tenez à ce point…

Hermione se pencha pour reprendre la plume et s’en servit pour parapher le projet corrigé. Ron, extraordinairement maître de lui, ne bougea pas tant que Harry n’en eut pas fait autant avec sa propre carte. Quand ce fut son tour, ce fut une signature enthousiaste qui s’étala sur toute la largeur du document.

Après avoir fixé une date pour qu’on leur tire le portrait, leur hôte les raccompagna jusqu’à la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ron, qui marchait derrière lui avec Hermione, se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui effleura les cheveux des lèvres, dans un geste de réconfort et de remerciement mêlés. En retour, Hermione lui adressa un sourire un peu triste mais plein de tendresse. Arrivés à destination, les trois jeunes gens prirent rapidement congé et plongèrent dans l’âtre pour rejoindre la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Sans mot dire, ils s’installèrent autour de la large table.

— Du thé, jeunes maitres ? proposa Kreattur qui, sans attendre la réponse mit l’eau à chauffer. Sur fond de cliquetis de bouilloire, Harry tenta de remonter le moral d’Hermione :

— Il va peut-être faire la carte de Remus.

Hermione secoua la tête :

— Je n’y crois pas. Il va étudier sa vie et quand il verra que c’était un loup-garou, il dira que ce n’est pas adapté aux enfants !

Sa voix s’était faite amère sur la fin de sa phrase et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard désolé.

— Tu trouveras une meilleure idée, lui assura Ron. J’en suis sûr !

**ooOoo**

En fin de semaine, Hermione n’avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite. Quand elle avait débarqué au square Grimmaurd le vendredi soir, elle était morose et il était difficile de lui arracher un mot. Ginny, désolée elle aussi, avait tenté de lui remonter le moral mais en vain. Le samedi, Harry partit chercher Teddy juste après le déjeuner. Il passa une grande partie de l’après-midi au parc avec son filleul et Ginny, soulagé d’échapper un moment à l’atmosphère lourde qui s’était abattue sur la maison.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Ron lui fit signe que son amie broyait toujours du noir. Harry descendit dans la cuisine nourrir le bambin, ce qui prit pas mal de temps, car Teddy était très bavard entre chaque bouchée.

— Quand la maman d’agon est mo’te, le bébé d’agon il pleure ! expliquait l’enfant quand Hermione descendit à son tour.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il dit ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l’évier, sans doute pour se verser un verre d’eau.

— Il me raconte Flamèche le Dragon, expliqua Harry. Il adore le livre que Molly lui a offert il y a six mois, pour son anniversaire.

Harry continua à surveiller le repas de l’enfant. Il n’entendit plus Hermione et pensa qu’elle avait dû quitter les lieux. Il sursauta quand il se retourna et la découvrit plantée devant l’évier, le fixant d’un regard vide.

— Hermione ? demanda-t-il décontenancé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle cligna les yeux.

— J’ai trouvé, annonça-t-elle.

— T’as trouvé quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Ce qu’il faut faire pour Dobby et Remus.

— Fantastique, apprécia Harry en évitant de peu deux traces de purée de carotte sur sa robe. Mais tu devrais te pousser un peu, il faut que je lave les mains de Teddy.

— ’aver les mains de Teddy et puis raconter Flammèche le d’agon après, expliqua gravement l’intéressé.

— Oui, oui, j’ai compris, accepta son parrain.

Harry dut s’occuper de Teddy durant la demi-heure qui suivit et le mettre au lit en lui lisant son histoire préférée. Quand il redescendit, Hermione faisait un grand discours à Ron et Ginny mais sur un ton bien plus heureux que celui auquel elle les avait habitués depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Harry les interrogea du regard, n’osant interrompre l’oratrice.

— Hermione a trouvé une super idée pour faire connaître les histoires de Dobby et de Remus au grand public, expliqua Ron rayonnant.

— Exactement, ponctua Ginny.

— Ah oui ? demanda Harry plein d’espoir.

— Nous allons éditer des livres pour enfants, lui révéla Hermione. On aura l’histoire de Dobby et autres créatures magiques, montrées dans des rôles positifs, développa-t-elle. Il y aurait un livre sur les loups-garous, un sur les centaures etc.

Harry considéra le projet avec intérêt. Oui, c’était très malin de sensibiliser les enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. La plupart des sorciers avaient une fascination pour les dragons. Les contes les mettant en scène y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose.

— Je vote pour, déclara-t-il. Mais comment on va faire en pratique ?

— Je vais en parler à mon chef de département, décida Hermione.

**ooOoo**

Une semaine plus tard Hermione remit le sujet de la promotion des elfes et des loups-garous sur le tapis :

— Harry, j’ai mis au point un cahier des charges pour commander l’écriture d’un livre d’enfant mettant en scène des créatures magiques.

— Très bien, approuva Harry.

— Par contre, j’en ai touché un mot à mon chef de département, Hestia Jones et elle a refusé tout net de m’accorder un budget pour ce projet. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’a pas été convaincu par l’efficacité de mon idée.

— C’est dommage, compatit Harry.

— Mais je pense qu’on peut passer outre, affirma Hermione.

— Tu vas t’attirer des ennuis… s’inquiéta Ron.

— Je ne vais pas lui désobéir ! Je pense simplement que nous n’avons pas besoin de l’aval et de l’argent du Ministère. Il suffit de nous trouver un mécène.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est, un mécène ? demanda Ron.

— Quelqu’un qui soutiendrait le projet et qui donnerait l’argent, expliqua Hermione.

— Bon courage pour en trouver ! lança Ron.

— Je crois qu’elle pense à moi, signala Harry que le regard que lui avait jeté son amie avait mis sur la piste.

— C’est vrai, se rappela Ron, t’es riche, toi.

— Ron ! lui reprocha Hermione. Considérant les recettes de ton magasin, tu n’es pas pauvre non plus !

— Il te faudrait combien ? s’enquit Harry.

— Environ mille gallions par livre.

— C’est pas rien ! s’exclama Ron.

— Et encore, on peut s’estimer heureux. Le père de Luna ne me fait pas payer l’impression trop cher, répondit Hermione Et il a accepté d’être notre éditeur, ce qui nous simplifie les choses.

Etrangement, le fait que Mr Lovegood soit mêlé à ce projet un peu fou rassura Harry sur sa viabilité.

— Et combien veux-tu faire faire écrire de livres ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

— Trois pour commencer : le loup-garou, l’elfe de maison et le centaure. Et nous avons déjà les deux cents gallions gagnés par Harry avec les paris du championnat du Ministère.

— J’irai te chercher deux mille huit cent gallions chez Gringotts dès demain, s’engagea Harry.

— Merci, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

— Et qui va les écrire, tes bouquins ? demanda Ron.

— Iselda Belleplume, répondit son amie.

— Je la connais, s’exclama Harry. Teddy a des livres d’elle !

— Oui, Harry, c’est pour ça que je suis allée la voir. Elle réalise les illustrations, aussi.

— Cela va être joli, estima Harry satisfait.

— J’espère bien ! affirma Hermione. Si tu es d’accord, les bénéfices de la vente des livres iront à une fondation qui viendra en aide aux créatures magiques ayant souffert des actions des sorciers. Tu es d’accord ?

— Je te laisse parchemin blanc, lui assura Harry.

**ooOoo**

Ils se plièrent à la séance de pause pour leur carte de Chocogrenouille et apprirent que leurs effigies seraient en vente une semaine avant Noël. Ron profita de leur passage dans la maison mère pour entraîner le directeur dans une discussion qui sembla animée et lui faire signer un parchemin.

— De quoi s’agit-il ? demanda Harry qui avait suivi tout cela de loin.

— Les Sorciers Facétieux sont désormais revendeurs officiels des cartes de Chocogrenouilles, lui apprit Ron avec fierté. Et avec une bonne marge commerciale !

— Bravo, se réjouit Hermione. Autant qu’on en profite, hein ? ajouta-t-elle manifestement toujours pleine de rancune contre la société de confiserie.

— A mon avis, c’est la dernière fois qu’il crée une carte pour les copains d’un héros, renchérit Ron satisfait.

**ooOoo**

Trois semaines plus tard, Hermione arriva triomphante avec le premier jet de l’histoire de _Dobby, l’elfe libre_. Elle le soumit à Harry.

— Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour te dire si c’est bien, protesta le jeune homme. Molly doit savoir mieux que moi ce qui est susceptible de plaire aux enfants.

— Lis, Harry, insista Hermione.

Il comprit mieux une fois qu’il eut feuilleté l’ouvrage. C’était la véritable histoire de Dobby qui y était racontée, fortement romancée il est vrai.

On racontait brièvement son enfance dans la famille Matois, soumis aux ordres les plus arbitraires, comme de nettoyer avec un minuscule chiffon la grande salle de réception. Occupé à briquer un pied de table, il entend un jour qu’on conspire contre Harry Potter. Désireux de déjouer le complot, il s’enfuit et se fait embaucher à Poudlard où se trouve le héros du monde sorcier. Après avoir sauvé Harry d’un cognard fou et l’avoir délivré du souterrain où il avait été enfermé, le pauvre Dobby est obligé de retourner chez ses propriétaires. Il est accueilli par Mrs Matois, qui lui tend son éternel chiffon pour nettoyer une fois de plus la plus vaste salle du manoir. Mais oh surprise ! le chiffon était en réalité la chaussette de Harry Potter, métamorphosée par ce dernier pour permettre la délivrance de Dobby.

Dobby est ravi d’être libre et se cherche un travail. Après avoir erré de maison en maison où personne ne veut l’employer, Dobby est finalement recueilli à Poudlard. Un jour, il entend Harry Potter l’appeler au secours, car il est fait prisonnier dans le manoir des Matois ! N’écoutant que son courage, Dobby s’y précipite. Il délivre une fois de plus Harry Potter. Ils sont poursuivis par le vilain Mr Matois, qui lance un poignard en direction du Survivant. Dobby s’interpose alors et reçoit l’arme en pleine poitrine. Il manque de mourir mais Harry lui applique un sort de guérison et Dobby finit heureux, employé dans la maison de Harry Potter.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi proche de la réalité, commenta Harry, fortement ému par tous les souvenirs que cela évoquait chez lui.

— C’est très beau, jugea Ginny, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule.

— C’est quand même un peu modifié, remarqua Ron. Si je me rappelle bien, c’est Dobby qui a failli tuer Harry avec le cognard.

— C’est l’idée qui compte, rétorqua Hermione. Alors, Harry, es-tu d’accord pour qu’on utilise ton personnage ?

Dans d’autres circonstances, Harry aurait refusé. Mais il s’agissait de Dobby et il pensait que la petite créature méritait de passer à la postérité en tant que sauveur de Harry Potter. Il hocha la tête pour marquer son consentement.

— Je n’ai pas prévu d’utiliser ton nom pour le loup-garou et le centaure, le rassura Hermione.

— Dis-donc, demanda soudain Ron à Hermione. J’espère que tu n’as pas l’intention de raconter l’histoire de la pauvre créature méconnue et calomniée qu’on appelle le Severus Rogue ?

Même Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

— Quand allez-vous le mettre en vente ? demanda-t-il.

— Quand nous aurons trouvé des établissements qui acceptent de l’écouler, soupira Hermione. Mr Lovegood en fera la publicité dans son journal et proposera de le vendre par correspondance. Je vais voir on peut faire paraître un encart publicitaire dans la Gazette.

— George et moi tentons de convaincre les librairies du Chemin de Traverse compléta Ron.

— J’espère que vous allez le vendre à la boutique ! dit Ginny.

— Si nous voulons que cette histoire soit prise au sérieux, je préfère éviter de la proposer dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, la contredit Hermione.

— Vous en faites pas, affirma Ron. Entre commerçants on se rend des petits services. Il sera dans les devantures pour Noël !

**ooOoo**

_Dobby, l’elfe libre_ sortit en magasin à la mi-décembre, en même temps que les cartes de Chocogrenouille. Ces dernières bénéficièrent d’un large écho publicitaire dans la presse et Harry ne se montrait désormais plus en public sans s’être métamorphosé auparavant. Ron leur apprit que les paquets de Chocogrenouilles se vendaient comme des petits pains, autant auprès des adultes que des enfants. L’image du Survivant était une excellente affaire pour la Chocogrenouille Ltd et pour les Sorciers Facétieux par contrecoup. Une semaine après le lancement, Ron eut la fierté de voir un client découvrir la carte à son effigie dans le paquet qu’il venait d’acheter et il signa son premier autographe sur ce support.

Cela donna à George l’idée de promettre un bon d’achat d’une valeur de dix gallions au premier client qui trouverait la carte de Harry dans un paquet acheté dans sa boutique. Celui qui tomberait sur celle d’Hermione se verrait dédicacer sa carte par la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, cette dernière avait refusé de se prêter à cette opération, car elle en voulait toujours à la société émettrice pour son refus de consacrer Remus et Dobby. Mais Ron négocia avec elle et il fut décidé qu’une partie de la recette générée par les Chocogrenouilles serait reversée en faveur de l’association des Amis de Dobby.

Il n’y eut pas de publicité pour le livre édité par Hermione mis à part dans le Chicaneur mais elle en fit parvenir plusieurs exemplaires à l’école des jeunes sorciers mise en place par le comité auquel appartenait Molly. Toute la famille Weasley était également supposée offrir ce livre à toutes leurs connaissances ayant des enfants. Hermione espérait qu’ensuite le bouche à oreille ferait son effet.

C’est ainsi que Harry tendit quelques jours avant Noël un paquet à son partenaire.

— Qu’est ce que c’est ? demanda ce dernier.

— Pour tes enfants. Tu peux regarder. Tu as contribué à le produire.

Pritchard ouvrit le sac que lui avait donné Harry.

— Dobby, l’elfe libre, déchiffra-t-il. T’as vraiment versé ta part des paris à une association pour ces créatures ?

— Bien sûr, confirma Harry.

L’Auror lut rapidement le récit.

— C’est une histoire vraie ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Dans les grandes lignes, assura Harry.

— Mr et Mrs Matois ? s’enquit-il.

— Mangemort et compagnie, éluda Harry, qui avait décidé d’oublier les Malefoy si c’était possible.

Il savait que les illustrations n’aideraient pas à les identifier, car Hermione n’avait donné aucun nom à la dessinatrice, ce qui avait garanti la neutralité des personnages représentés.

— Ton copain aux grandes oreilles doit être fier de voir ses aventures racontées dans un livre ! remarqua Pritchard.

Le sourire de Harry s’effaça.

— On a un peu arrangé l’histoire. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour sa blessure.

— Ah, comprit Pritchard. Je vois.

Il considéra le livre et lâcha :

— Je ne suis pas certain que le bonheur des elfes passe par la liberté, tu sais. J’ai eu régulièrement affaire à ces créatures dans le cadre du boulot et la plupart sont davantage enclines à se coincer la tête dans le four quand les choses vont mal, qu’à se jeter devant les poignards.

— L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, le contredit Harry. Et puis, c’est surtout une question d’éducation. D’ailleurs, nous ne voulons pas libérer les elfes du jour au lendemain mais permettre à ceux qui le désirent de se prendre en charge et s’émanciper.

— Et apprendre aux humains à les estimer capables de le faire, compléta Pritchard en tapotant son livre.

— C’est l’idée, convint Harry.

L’Auror senior examina son partenaire comme s’il le découvrait.

— Il faudra plus qu’un livre pour y parvenir.

— C’est un début, rétorqua Harry.

Pritchard contempla l’ouvrage, comme s’il hésitait à l’accepter. Puis il haussa les épaules et le rangea dans la poche de sa cape. Harry n’aurait su dire s’il le montrerait à ses enfants. Il demanda :

— Tu as une fille qui n’est pas à Poudlard, j’ai cru comprendre.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu as pensé à la mettre à la nouvelle école primaire pour sorciers ? lui demanda Harry.

— Me dis pas que tu es derrière ça, aussi !

— Non, je connais juste quelqu’un qui s’en est occupé, répondit Harry se demandant derrière combien de ’ _ça_ ’, Hermione et la famille Weasley l’avaient entraîné sans qu’il s’en rende compte.

— Ma femme apprend à ma fille tout ce qu’elle a besoin de savoir, répondit finalement Pritchard. Et on n’est pas pressés de nous séparer d’elle.

Le ton était tellement définitif que Harry préféra ne pas insister.

**ooOoo**

Comme l’année précédente, Ron et George avaient requis l’aide de Kreattur au magasin pour la dernière semaine avant Noël. Ils estimaient que leur image était assez anti-conformiste pour se permettre ce genre de fantaisie sans inquiéter les sorciers. Ils arrivèrent assez tard au Terrier, épuisés car leur boutique n’avait pas désempli de la journée. Leur vendeuse, Eloïse, étaient venue avec eux.

Quelque temps auparavant, Harry avait demandé à Ron s’il y avait quelque chose entre George et la jeune femme. Ron avait eu une moue perplexe :

— J’en sais trop rien. J’ai l’impression qu’elle lui plait bien mais elle ne l’encourage pas vraiment. Je crois qu’elle porte encore le deuil de Stebbins, son ancien fiancée. Mais bon, c’est déjà une bonne nouvelle qu’il se mette à regarder les filles, hein ?

Percy aussi était venu. Ces derniers mois, il avait été plus à l’aise dans les réunions familiales, participant davantage aux conversations et faisant des efforts d’humour pour se mettre au diapason.

Teddy était maintenant en âge de comprendre l’intérêt de Noël et en était tout excité, attendant avec impatience de recevoir ses cadeaux. Victoire, bien qu’encore bébé, était gagnée par l’attente impatiente de son ’cousin’. Un peu avant minuit, Harry et Charlie s’isolèrent et le jeune Auror transforma le dresseur de dragon en un vieil homme à la barbe neigeuse. Bottes en peau de dragon, robe rouge à capuche, hotte en osier complétèrent l’équipement. Harry retourna dans la grande pièce et, au douzième coup de minuit, le père Noël pénétra dans le salon du Terrier.

Les cadeaux furent distribués sous les yeux éberlués des deux enfants et s’ensuivit une joyeuse cacophonie de paquets chantants, papier déchiré, cris de joie et embrassades reconnaissantes. Quand le silence fut revenu, Harry prit son filleul sur les genoux et lui lut l’histoire de _Dobby, l’elfe libre_.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l’interview de JKR (30 juillet 2007) :_ **  
** Harry et ses amis auront droit à leur propre carte Chocogrenouille. Ron dira que c’est son plus grand instant de gloire.


	19. La baguette et le scarabée

# XIX : La baguette et le scarabée

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire

 **Période couverte par le chapitre :** 30 décembre 2000 au 02 févier 2001

Le trente décembre, Molly passa au square Grimmaurd pour jeter un œil à la garde-robe de son fils.

— Où est ton placard à vêtement, demanda-t-elle, à Ron.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je veux être certaine que tu choisiras la bonne robe pour demain. C’est un jour important pour toi.

— Maman, cela fait dix ans que Hermione me connaît, alors je ne pense pas qu’elle refusera de se fiancer avec moi sous prétexte que je ne porte pas la bonne robe.

— Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte devant ta future belle-famille.

— Ils me voient régulièrement depuis plus de deux ans…

— Ton placard, Ron !

— J’ai le droit de ranger un peu ma chambre avant ?

— Ron…

— Madame Molly, puis-je vous proposer mon mille-feuille à la salsepareille ?

— Merci, Kreattur, mais…

— Kreattur est si content de voir Madame Molly. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous asseoir…

Pendant que Ron disparaissait dans les escaliers, Molly prit place à la large table de la cuisine, sous le regard amusé de Harry, qui finissait de boire son thé.

— T’avise pas de rire, le prévint Mrs Weasley. Je m’occupe de toi juste après Ron.

Harry posa sa tasse et fila mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses quartiers.

**ooOoo**

Tout le monde avait soigneusement évité de se rendre au Terrier les jours précédant les fiançailles, de peur de se faire embaucher mais tout semblait parfait quand ils débarquèrent à l’heure dite. La table avait été dressée dans le salon et Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient sur leur trente et un. Ron et Harry passèrent avec succès l’examen scrutateur de Molly qui ne trouva rien à redire à leur mise.

Hermione arriva peu après par cheminée avec ses parents. La future fiancée s’était pour l’occasion habillée en moldue, sans doute pour que ses parents ne soient pas les seuls à ne pas porter de robe de sorcier. A moins que ce soit parce que sa jupe, dont l’ourlet lui effleurait les genoux, la mettait particulièrement en valeur. Harry jugea prodigieuse la capacité d’Hermione à leur rappeler subitement sa féminité, quand les circonstances s’y prêtaient.

Ginny qui s’était occupée du maquillage de l’héroïne de la soirée arriva juste après eux, par le même chemin. A la grande surprise de Harry, elle portait également une tenue moldue, dans laquelle il la trouva terriblement séduisante. Il se demanda si les sorciers savaient ce qu’ils perdaient en refusant de s’ouvrir au monde non magique. Lui-même et Ron portaient leur plus belle robe, magiquement repassée par Molly, qui surpassait largement Kreattur en ce domaine.

Au grand soulagement de leur hôtesse, tout se passa parfaitement. Sa cuisine fut appréciée, l’ambiance détendue et Ron passa sans incident la bague qu’il avait achetée au doigt de sa promise. En voyant Ron et Hermione, roses et souriants, alors que toute la famille leur adressait des félicitations, Harry se sentit très ému. Il fut heureux de sentir la main de Ginny chercher la sienne et ils partagèrent par ce contact ce moment de bonheur familial.

**ooOoo**

Pour les Aurors, l’année commença sur les chapeaux de roue, comme si les fêtes avaient fait sauter les inhibitions. Suite à un renseignement délivré par un de leurs informateurs, Harry et son partenaire firent une visite de routine chez un particulier, qui servait peut-être de recéleur pour des objets magiques dérobés. Sa maison semblait vide et ils décidèrent de jeter un œil dans la remise qui se dressait aux abords de l’habitation.

La porte de la dépendance s’ouvrit quand ils la poussèrent doucement. Prudemment, baguettes levées, ils s’apprêtèrent à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Soudain, les sorts fusèrent autour d’eux. Sans qu’il n’ait rien vu venir, Harry fut frappé d’un Expelliarmus. D’une bourrade, Pritchard le jeta à terre, tandis que d’autres sorts sifflaient au dessus de lui. A quatre pattes, sans baguette, il se sentit extrêmement vulnérable, ce qui le ramena brutalement à la période où sa baguette s’était cassée. Soudain, il se rappela d’une mise en garde d’Hermione, il y avait bien longtemps : ’ _te désarmer permet de se rendre maître de la baguette de l’Aîné_ ’.

A cette idée, Harry se sentit brusquement envahi d’une rage noire : il était hors de question qu’un minable trafiquant se rende maître de la baguette la plus puissante du monde. Il se releva d’un bond et, sans se soucier des sorts échangés, fonça dans la remise. Il repéra sa baguette par terre, à quelques mètres de la porte, devant un amoncellement d’objets hétéroclites qui servait de barricade de fortune. Pressentant que celui qui l’avait désarmé se trouvait juste derrière, il plongea sur son bien puis bondit au dessus de la muraille improvisée.

L’homme sur lequel il atterrit fut tellement surpris par cette téméraire attaque, qu’il n’opposa aucune résistance quand Harry l’immobilisa d’une main et lui arracha sa baguette de l’autre. Un sortilège siffla aux oreilles de l’impétueux Auror. Harry lança à son tour un Expelliarmus qui projeta violemment l’autre assaillant en arrière. Un troisième lascar fut mis hors de combat par Pritchard qui était à son tour monté à l’assaut.

Pendant que son partenaire terminait l’arrestation — fouille, menottes magiques — Harry tenta de retrouver son calme. Il sentait la lourde réprobation de son coéquipier, qui œuvrait les dents serrées, sans commentaire superflu. Quatre heures plus tard, les preuves étiquetées, les inculpés interrogés et mis en cellule, Pritchard rejoignit Harry qui terminait son rapport préliminaire, en tentant de se faire tout petit.

L’Auror senior s’appuya contre sa table, tout en vérifiant que personne n’était assez près pour l’entendre. Vu l’heure avancée, il n’y avait pas trop de monde.

— Potter, commença-t-il, je sais que dans tes jeunes années tu as eu des combats difficiles à mener, des batailles dont l’enjeu justifiait de prendre des risques. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu’ici nos opérations ne valent pas la peine qu’on risque sa vie, la plupart du temps.

Les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, Harry hocha la tête, pour montrer qu’il avait compris.

— Bon sang, explosa Pritchard. Qu’est ce qui t’es passé par la tête ? Tu sais combien de maléfices tu as failli prendre ? Combien j’en ai détournés en me mettant moi-même en position vulnérable ? J’ai été à deux doigts d’en prendre un en pleine tête. Tu sais combien ça fait mal ?

Machinalement, Harry frotta sa cicatrice au front. Même si elle était indolore depuis la bataille de Poudlard, son corps n’avait pas réussi à oublier sa présence et il avait tendance à y porter la main quand quelque chose n’allait pas. Il abaissa précipitamment son bras quand il réalisa son geste, craignant que son partenaire ne croie qu’il cherchait à se prévaloir de qui il était. Mais trop tard, son interlocuteur se crispa de rage :

— On est une équipe, lui rappela-t-il durement. Quand l’un de nous est en danger ou désarmé, l’autre agit en conséquence. Cela fait des mois que je te le serine, tu croyais que c’était juste du vent ? Tu croyais que j’allais rester planqué en attendant qu’ils te dégomment ?

— Désolé, murmura Harry. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en difficulté. J’ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir !

— Eh bien arrange-toi pour que tu n’aies pas à réfléchir pour te rappeler ce qu’implique avoir un partenaire, répliqua Pritchard. Que ça te reste là (il le frappa durement d’un doigt, en plein sur sa cicatrice) une bonne fois pour toute.

A ce geste — ce sacrilège ? — Harry comprit à quel point son coéquipier était en colère. Il avait d’ailleurs élevé la voix pour prononcer sa dernière phrase et tous les Aurors présents regardaient désormais dans leur direction. Pritchard fit un effort sur lui-même et c’est un ton en dessous qu’il conclut :

— Je vais être franc avec toi. Je vais faire un rapport à Faucett et lui demander de te coller un blâme.

Les joues brûlantes, Harry acquiesça. Après un dernier regard furieux, son coéquipier lui tourna le dos et retourna à sa table de travail.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Harry. Pritchard lui parlait froidement et s’était mis à vérifier systématiquement son travail, comme pour illustrer ce que signifiait travailler sans confiance. Il sembla à Harry que leur différend était abondamment commenté entre leurs collègues et son passage dans le bureau du commandant — qui lui infligea effectivement un blâme — n’arrangea rien.

Les autres aspirants, heureusement, mirent un point d’honneur à ne faire aucune allusion à la situation ni lui demander ce qui s’était passé. Seul Owen lui glissa d’un ton encourageant :

— Quoique tu aies fait, il ne va quand même pas te faire la gueule jusqu’à la St Merlin !

Au dehors, Harry préféra ne pas s’épancher auprès de Ginny, car il savait qu’elle donnerait raison à son partenaire. Mais il en toucha un mot à Ron, qui lui dit :

— Finalement, tu as eu raison de refuser cette baguette. Quand on voit les ennuis qu’elle t’attire alors que tu ne l’as même pas, t’imagines un peu si tu l’avais gardée ?

Cela fit rire Harry, qui prit un peu de recul avec ses ennuis et attendit avec davantage de philosophie l’occasion de se réconcilier avec son partenaire.

**ooOoo**

Durant tout le mois de janvier, Primrose Dagworth, Albert Hurtz, Janice Davenport — la fameuse ’Bandeau Vert’ qui faisait partie des conseils d’évaluation — et Michael Corner avaient enquêté sur une affaire délicate, qui leur avait demandé de nombreuses heures de surveillance et des tractations difficiles en vue d’obtenir des renseignements.

Harry n’en savait pas davantage car ils gardaient tous un silence farouche sur leur enquête, ce qui indiquait généralement que des sorciers en vue étaient impliqués. Un matin de la première semaine de février, la voix de Janice Davenport troubla le brouhaha tranquille du QG :

— Prim’ regarde-moi ça !

S’ensuivit une bordée de jurons, auquel s’associa Primrose Dagworth quand elle eut déchiffré l’article de la Gazette que sa collègue lui avait soumis.

— Un problème ? s’enquit Pritchard.

— Presque rien, répondit l’autre les dents serrées. Juste tous les résultats de notre enquête, classés top secret, exposés en page cinq du journal. Saleté de Skeeter !

— Comment elle a pu savoir tout ça ? s’exclamait Michael qui s’était à son tour emparé de l’article litigieux.

Janice Davenport lui arracha le journal des mains et partit à grand pas vers le bureau de Faucett.

— Il y a eu une fuite, c’est sûr, grogna Albert Hurtz. Qui a eu accès à nos dossiers ?

La nouvelle faisait le tour du QG et ceux qui avaient la Gazette mais n’avaient pas eu le temps de la déchiffrer s’empressaient de se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de l’étendue des dégâts. Harry était pensif. Il était pratiquement certain que Rita n’avait même pas eu besoin de soutirer des informations à l’un de ses collègues. Il lui avait suffit d’être là au bon moment et sous la forme adéquate.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n’avait jamais songé à la dénoncer pour de bon, alors qu’elle lui avait passablement compliqué la vie à plusieurs reprises. Etait-ce à cause de son père et de Sirius qu’il éprouvait autant de répugnance à révéler le secret d’un Animagus non déclaré ?

Davenport ressortit du bureau du commandant et s’approcha de son équipe en disant suffisamment fort pour être entendue de tous :

— Y’aura une enquête officielle et celui qui a eu la langue trop longue aura des comptes à rendre ! Le commandant est furax !

Harry vit avec malaise les regards suspicieux que se lançaient ses collègues, persuadés que l’un d’eux avait divulgué des informations sensibles. Il se pencha vers son partenaire et lui chuchota :

— Je dois parler à Faucett

L’autre fit signe qu’il avait entendu, son expression reflétant la curiosité. Sous le regard de toute la brigade, Harry alla frapper au bureau de son chef. Invité à entrer, il s’avança et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

— J’ai une idée sur la façon dont Rita Skeeter s’est procuré ces informations, annonça-t-il tout de go.

— Assied-toi.

Harry s’exécuta et alla droit au but :

— C’est une Animagus non déclarée. Elle se transforme en scarabée pour espionner les gens.

Visiblement, Faucett ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de révélation.

— Un scarabée… répéta-t-il.

— Un scarabée, confirma Harry.

Faucett comprit immédiatement ce que cela impliquait. Il sortit sa baguette :

— Hominum revelio ! lança-t-il.

Harry ressentit l’étrange sensation et vit luire son chef. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autres humains dans la pièce.

— Et tu l’as déjà vue sous sa forme animale ? demanda Faucett avec une certaine excitation.

— Oui, assura-t-il. On reconnait même la forme de ses lunettes sur ses antennes.

— Eh bien, ce sera plus simple que prévu, déclara Faucett avec satisfaction.

— Elle sera envoyée à Azkaban ? demanda Harry qui ne parvenait pas à s’en réjouir

— Peut-être, lui fut-il répondu avec un haussement d’épaule. Ça t’ennuie ?

— C’est sévère quand même, se justifia Harry. Je veux dire par rapport aux assassins ou mages noirs que l’on arrête…

— C’est pas nous qui faisons les lois, trancha Faucett. Ni qui décidons de la peine.

Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Il avait assez souvent entendu cette phrase depuis son entrée chez les Aurors et il la trouvait parfaitement hypocrite. Pour commencer, tous les Aurors avaient leurs informateurs, des truands reconnus qu’ils laissaient en liberté en échange de leur concours. Ils s’arrogeaient donc le droit de soustraire des délinquants à la justice quand ça les arrangeait.

Ensuite, ce genre de raisonnement avait mené certains Aurors à se comporter de façon contraire à la morale, durant l’année des Ténèbres. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait faire ce reproche à Faucett mais il lui déplaisait de l’entendre nier avec autant de désinvolture son implication dans le sort de ceux qu’il déférait devant le Magenmagot. Enfin, il n’était pas dans le caractère de Harry de détourner les yeux et de ne pas assumer ses actes jusqu’au bout. Si Rita se retrouvait en prison, ce serait à lui qu’elle le devrait et il refusait de faire semblant de ne pas le savoir.

— Un problème, Potter ?

— Je veux juste qu’elle arrête d’écrire n’importe quoi.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu’elle sache écrire autre chose, lui opposa son chef. Mais c’est vrai qu’une fois notre carte jouée, nous n’aurons plus notre mot à dire. Peut-être qu’une certaine clémence nous serait plus profitable. Qu’en penses-tu ?

Harry était assez honnête envers lui-même pour admettre qu’on lui demandait s’il voulait ajouter le chantage à la délation. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser la journaliste ruiner tous leurs efforts dans cette enquête, ni empoisonner l’ambiance de leur équipe.

— Si ça peut la convaincre de se trouver un autre sujet d’article, pourquoi pas, admit-il.

— Ça ouvre plein d’autres possibilités, lui indiqua Faucett. Oui, c’est vraiment ce que nous avons de mieux à faire ! Tu veux bien prier Pritchard de nous rejoindre ?

Harry obtempéra. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva immédiatement au centre de l’intérêt général. Il n’eut aucun mal à attirer l’attention de son partenaire pour lui faire signe de venir. Une fois le bureau refermé sur la curiosité de leurs collègues, Faucett annonça :

— Stan, ton aspirant est plein de ressources. Figure-toi qu’il en sait long sur notre sale petite fouineuse. Elle peut se transformer en scarabée pour nous espionner.

— Oh la garce ! s’exclama Pritchard.

— Malheureusement pour elle, on connaît son petit secret, maintenant.

— Parce qu’elle n’est pas déclarée ?

— Il semble que non.

— On la tient ! jubila le partenaire de Harry.

— Bon, pour commencer, il nous faut un dossier sur elle, indiqua Faucett.

Il prit dans le tiroir de sa table une liste de parchemins vierges et inscrivit le nom de ’Rita Skeeter’ en grosses lettres sur celui du dessus. Il ajouta une série de notes que Harry savait être des messages internes du service — demandes de congé, mémos divers — et les inséra dans la liasse. Il solidarisa le tout avec une cordelette en cuir.

— Voilà qui devrait faire l’affaire, décida-t-il en contemplant son assemblage d’un air satisfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à la convoquer.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça suffira ? demanda Harry dubitatif. En faire beaucoup à partir de pas grand-chose, c’est sa spécialité, remarqua-t-il avec plus d’acidité qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Elle ne se laissera pas prendre par un tas de papier.

— C’est vrai qu’elle t’a pas raté, convint Pritchard.

— A partir du moment où on connaît sa capacité de transformation, elle est cuite, expliqua Faucett. Elle ne prendra pas le risque qu’on lance une vraie enquête sur elle, même si elle sait que notre dossier est vide. Bon, tu veux être présent à l’interrogatoire ou pas ?

Harry n’en mourait pas d’envie mais il considérait qu’il serait lâche de se cacher derrière ses collègues alors qu’il était à l’origine de ce qui allait se passer. Et puis elle devinerait sans doute que c’était lui qui l’avait balancée et il ne voulait pas qu’elle croie qu’il avait peur d’elle.

— J’en suis, annonça-t-il.

— Bien, prit note Faucett. Je vais envoyer Hurtz et Dagworth la chercher. Cet après-midi, ça vous va ?

Harry et Pritchard firent signe qu’ils étaient d’accord.

— Parfait. D’ici là, pas un mot à quiconque.

Quand ils ressortirent, le brouhaha de la grande pièce s’arrêta net et ils retournèrent à leur place au centre d’une attention soutenue. Harry se demanda si certains croyaient qu’il s’était dénoncé. Ou qu’il avait dénoncé son formateur. Quoiqu’il en soit, ils subirent des regards en coin tout le reste de la matinée.

Quand Harry revint du service juridique où il était allé déposer un dossier, Owen l’attendait dans le couloir devant le QG :

— Alors, comment elle a fait ? questionna-t-il. Qui a parlé ?

— Peut-être toi, répliqua Harry.

— Allez, donne-moi un vrai indice, insista son camarade.

— T’as entendu ce que Davenport a dit de ceux qui avaient la langue trop longue ? J’ai déjà un blâme dans mon dossier, je me passerais bien d’un second.

— T’es pas drôle, Harry.

— Nan, pas drôle du tout, sourit Harry.

Il n’était peut-être pas Serpentard mais il gardait des secrets depuis son enfance, alors il en fallait un peu plus pour les lui faire révéler contre son gré.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la grande pièce. En début d’après midi, Albert Hurtz et Primrose Dagworth furent convoqués dans le bureau du commandant des Aurors. Ils partirent immédiatement en mission. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hurtz revint tout seul et alla le signaler à Faucett. Ce dernier sortit de son bureau et fit signe à Harry et Pritchard de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans la salle d’interrogatoire où Rita Skeeter avait été amenée. Cette dernière protestait vigoureusement contre le traitement qu’on lui faisait subir :

— Vous n’avez pas le droit, hurlait-elle à Dagworth. Vous le regretterez, je ferai sur vous un article et vous n’oserez plus sortir de chez vous !

Harry sentit ses scrupules s’envoler un peu, alors que lui revenait le souvenir de Hagrid cloitré dans sa cabane après les révélations que la journaliste avait faites sur lui. Sur un signe de Faucett, Davenport s’éclipsa.

— J’exige des explications, siffla Rita en s’adressant au commandant des Aurors.

Puis elle vit Harry et ses yeux se plissèrent.

— Oh ! Maintenant qu’on a des copains, on trouve le courage de m’attaquer ?

— Je suppose qu’il en faut beaucoup pour s’attaquer aux gamins de quatorze ans ou aux morts, lui renvoya sèchement Harry.

Avant qu’elle n’ait répliqué, Faucett lâcha son dossier sur la table, produisant un bruit sourd. Rita le contempla et attaqua avec sarcasme :

— Tout ça sur moi ? Je suis flattée.

— Nous aimons la procédure, lui répondit doucereusement Faucett. Mais l’essentiel tient en trois mots.

Il laissa le silence planer mais ils savaient tous de quoi il était question. Rita, qui était restée debout, tira une chaise à elle et s’y assit. L’air parfaitement à son aise, elle demanda sur un ton provoquant :

— Très bien. Quel est votre prix ?

Les trois hommes prirent place eux aussi autour de la table. Harry était certain que le demi-sourire qui éclairait le visage de son partenaire exprimait une certaine admiration.

— Pour commencer, nous ne voulons plus que paraissent des articles sur nos enquêtes, sans notre autorisation.

— Mon devoir est d’informer les lecteurs.

— C’est exactement notre avis. Mais ce que nous avons lu ce matin, n’était pas de l’information. C’était des spéculations dangereuses et un coup de main donné à ceux que nous tentons de mettre sous les verrous.

— Vous voyez le mal partout, soupira la journaliste.

— Sans doute une déformation professionnelle, lui concéda Faucett. Ensuite, nous vous donnerons de temps en temps des informations à faire paraître.

— Oh, vous tentez de contrôler la presse ? Vous ignorez que le Ministre Shacklebolt désapprouve ce genre de pratiques ?

— Je pense que le Ministre Shacklebolt appréciera d’apprendre qu’on peut vous écraser d’un coup de talon.

Rita réfléchit un moment et décida qu’elle ne gagnerait pas de cette façon.

— Si vous croyez être assez malin pour induire quelqu’un en erreur… concéda-t-elle laissant sous-entendre que ce n’était pas son opinion.

— Enfin, vous vous abstenez d’écrire sur notre ami ici présent, termina le commandant des Aurors en désignant le jeune aspirant de la tête.

— Que ne dois-je pas écrire ? Qu’il a un enfant naturel ? Qu’il vit dans la maison de celui qui a trahi ses parents ? Qu’il a eu dans sa jeunesse des rapports pour le moins hum… équivoques avec le non-regretté Albus Dumbledore ?

Sous la surprise, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il allait se récrier avec indignation quand il sentit sous la table le pied de son partenaire presser doucement le sien. Il se renversa sur son siège en inspirant profondément pour se calmer, sachant que, sous le coup de la colère, il ne dirait que des bêtises.

— Vous êtes une femme assez intelligente pour savoir quelles sont les limites à ne pas dépasser, lui répondait tranquillement Faucett, comme si sa tirade n’avait rien d’extraordinaire.

Mais ce n’était pas lui que la journaliste regardait. Elle surveillait Harry et sembla déçue par son manque de réaction.

— Rien à déclarer, monsieur Potter ? Je vous ai connu plus prompt à réagir.

— Je vous ai connue plus douée pour blesser les gens, se força à lui répondre Harry d’un ton neutre, se félicitant d’avoir des manches assez longues pour dissimuler ses poings crispés.

Il arriva à peine à se réjouir du regard déçu de Rita.

— Je pense que nous avons fait le tour, Mrs Skeeter, intervint Faucett. Je suis certain que vous avez plein de gens à espionner. Au fait, inutile de préciser que notre QG sera… désinsectisé.

— Il en faudra davantage pour l’assainir, cracha la journaliste avec hargne. Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais…

Comme Faucett ne relevait pas, elle se leva et indiqua :

— Je me passerai de votre escorte vers la sortie. Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée.

— Loin de nous l’idée de vous contredire sur ce point, dit Faucett en se levant et en lui ouvrant la porte.

Pritchard aussi se leva poliment mais Harry resta assis et continua à fixer le mur devant lui quand elle passa dans son dos pour rejoindre la sortie.

Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Rita avait voulu dire sur lui et Dumbledore. L’homosexualité était un concept qu’il avait découvert assez récemment. On n’en parlait jamais dans sa famille et, si Harry en avait entendu des évocations à Poudlard, c’était en termes tellement flous qu’il n’avait pas saisi de quoi il était question. Troublé par ce qu’il avait fini par comprendre, il en avait parlé à Hermione qui avait hoché la tête et lui avait appris que c’était une réalité qu’on retrouvait aussi chez les Moldus et que c’était plus ou moins bien accepté, d’une société à l’autre.

— Chez nous, c’est tabou, avait-elle conclu. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce soit mal en soi.

Harry avait classé ce phénomène sous l’adjectif ’bizarre’ et avait tenté d’oublier les pensées dérangeantes que cela suscitait chez lui. Retrouver ces notions liées à lui et Dumbledore l’avait déstabilisé.

— Potter…, fit la voix de Pritchard.

Il se leva lentement. Il aurait préféré qu’on le laisse tranquille un moment mais ils avaient jugé bon de rester. Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage :

— On a eu ce qu’on voulait, dit-il en se tournant.

Finalement, seul son partenaire était resté.

— Tu as été très bien, lui dit ce dernier.

— Ah ! dit Harry, surpris par cette appréciation.

— C’est pas facile de garder son calme quand on est attaqué personnellement.

— C’est pas comme si elle était tombée juste !

— Pas d’enfant naturel ? Je suis déçu ! ironisa Pritchard.

— Mmh, répondit Harry qui était encore trop furieux pour plaisanter.

— Me dis pas que c’est son allusion à Dumbledore qui te met dans cet état.

— Elle n’en a pas assez inventé sur lui ? Son livre est un ramassis de mensonge et de méchanceté gratuite ! explosa Harry. Faut-il encore qu’elle ajoute qu’il…

Il termina sa pensée d’un geste vague, se refusant à la formuler plus clairement.

— Tu sais, c’est le genre de choses qu’on dit de tous ceux qui ne se marient pas et n’ont pas de liaison connue.

— Ah bon ?

— C’est un bruit qui commence à courir sur Shacklebolt, aussi.

— Hein ?

— Si tu veux mon avis, il s’en fiche. Par contre, si tu veux pas qu’on se mette à dire ce genre de chose de toi, essaie de te montrer en compagnie féminine de temps en temps.

D’abord interloqué, Harry se rappela que son partenaire savait parfaitement qu’il avait une femme dans sa vie, vu la façon dont Ginny s’était vautrée sur lui le jour où ils s’étaient croisés dans une chambre d’hôpital. Du coup, il répondit franchement :

— Elle préfère que ça ne se sache pas tout de suite.

— Parce qu’en plus tu as réussi à mettre la main sur une fille qui ne se vante pas de sortir avec toi ? La laisse pas partir, mon gars, y’en a pas beaucoup comme elle !

A l’évocation de Ginny et touché par l’appréciation qu’en faisait son partenaire, Harry sentit sa colère et son malaise s’alléger. Il sentit ses muscles se décrisper et eut même un petit sourire.

— Allez, on y va, fit Pritchard satisfait de l’état d’esprit de son aspirant. Ça sent le cafard grillé, ici.

**ooOoo**

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, ils furent informés de la version officielle : on savait la façon dont la journaliste avait pris connaissance du dossier et aucun Auror n’avait commis de faute. Des mesures seraient prises pour que cela n’arrive plus. Bien évidemment, leurs collègues ne se satisfaisaient pas de ces semblants d’explication et les spéculations les plus diverses couraient déjà. Même s’il était évident que Harry et son partenaire en savaient davantage que les autres, personne n’osa les interroger directement, au grand soulagement du jeune Auror.

Le soir, il ne parla pas de cet épisode à Ron et Ginny. Il s’arrangea pour monter se coucher avant les autres. Seul dans sa chambre, il ressortit sa Pensine, rangée dans son armoire, sous de vieilles robes. Il la posa sur son bureau, hésita puis plongea dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore.

Quand il revint à la réalité, assis sur le tapis, il se sentait plus léger. Non, il n’y avait aucune équivoque dans le regard que Dumbledore posait sur lui, il en était certain. Il était partagé entre un immense soulagement et la honte d’en avoir douté. N’était-il pas particulièrement bien placé pour savoir qu’il ne fallait jamais avoir foi en ce que racontait Rita Skeeter ?

Ginny arriva dans la chambre et s’étonna :

— Pourquoi tu n’as allumé que la petite lampe ?

Puis en le découvrant par terre, elle s’inquiéta :

— Ça va Harry ? Tu t’es fait mal ?

— C’est bon, la rassura-t-il. Juste besoin d’un câlin.

**ooOoo**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avant son amie. Son premier mouvement fut de soigneusement ranger la Pensine qu’il avait laissée sur le bureau. Ginny ne l’avait pas remarquée la veille. Elle ne l’avait pas questionné, juste serré contre elle jusqu’à qu’il se sente assez remis pour aller jusqu’au lit. Elle s’était couchée rapidement et, pelotonné dans sa chaleur, il avait fini par s’endormir. Il l’embrassa sans la réveiller et partit travailler.

Quand Harry arriva au QG, il ressentit une drôle de sensation en passant la porte. Cela lui rappela quelque chose mais il n’arriva pas à définir ce que c’était. Pritchard, qui discutait avec Faucett dans la pièce presque vide, lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

— T’as senti ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

— Oui, c’est quoi ?

— Un Révélateur. Toute personne déguisée par magie apparaît sous sa véritable apparence.

— Ah oui, se souvint enfin Harry. Comme la cascade des Voleurs à Gringott’s mais en moins fort.

— Les gobelins l’utilisent aussi ? s’intéressa Faucett.

— Oui, dans les galeries menant aux plus vieux coffres.

— Dis donc, faudra que tu nous racontes un jour comment t’as fait pour entrer dans Gringott’s par effraction et en ressortir en un seul morceau. A dos de dragon, en plus.

— C’est précisément grâce au dragon qu’on est ressortis en un seul morceau, accepta de révéler Harry.

— C’était prévu dans le plan ? s’étonna Faucett.

— Quand on s’est retrouvés coincés entre les gobelins en colère et un dragon, j’ai pensé qu’on pouvait utiliser le second pour neutraliser les premiers.

— Potter, tu réalises que la plupart des sorciers considèreraient plus facile de combattre une armée de gobelins que de chevaucher un dragon ?

— J’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, admit Harry.

Le regard que ses deux aînés échangèrent était nettement amusé.

— Bonne chance, Stan, conclut ironiquement Faucett.

**ooOoo**


	20. La vie au 12 sq Grimmaurd

# XX : La vie au 12 sq Grimmaurd

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 19 février au 22 mars 2001

Ron et Hermione emménageraient sans doute dans une maison à eux après leur mariage mais en attendant, on les croisait beaucoup place Grimmaurd. En effet, la jeune femme était de moins en moins chez ses parents, préférant désormais passer toutes les soirées avec son fiancé. Au mois de mars, elle amena même Pattenrond chez Harry, arguant que durant la journée il serait mieux dans cette grande maison avec Kreattur que seul dans l’appartement des Granger. Ginny, qui aimait beaucoup les chats, en fut ravie et câlinait souvent le félin quand elle était là.

Elle dormait Square Grimmaurd assez fréquemment, même si elle préférait rester à Holyhead quand Harry était de garde le soir, ou que son entraînement avait été particulièrement intensif. A la suite du remaniement de son équipe, la jeune joueuse faisait désormais partie des titulaires. Elle en était à la fois ravie et anxieuse, car elle craignait de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur.

Pour se donner toutes les chances, elle exécutait scrupuleusement les exercices que lui montrait son entraineuse, s’astreignait au régime alimentaire déterminé par l’infirmière de son club, se plongeait dans les livres sur les tactiques et stratégies de Quidditch et se tenaient au courant des progrès des joueurs des autres équipes britanniques et étrangères en épluchant les magazines spécialisés.

A cette époque de l’année, seuls des matchs amicaux étaient joués mais c’étaient aussi la période où les journalistes sportifs se faisaient une idée des joueurs qui joueraient la saison nationale. Du fait de la façon dont la jeune fille était passée sur le devant de la scène lors de la finale précédente, elle était très suivie par toute la profession et des articles paraissaient régulièrement sur elle. Certains prétendaient voir en elle les germes d’une grande sportive mais d’autres étaient beaucoup plus sceptiques et soulignaient qu’elle avait très mal joué le début du fameux match de finale.

Ginny essayait de faire comme Harry et ne pas prendre à cœur ce qu’on écrivait sur elle mais le jeune homme voyait bien qu’elle était démoralisée par les articles les plus sévères, sans pour autant être réconfortée par ceux qui croyaient en elle. Ron les découpaient tous et les confiaient à sa mère qui avait acheté un grand album pour les conserver.

Les quatre jeunes gens profitaient de chaque instant passé ensemble : dîners dans la grande cuisine, soirées dans le salon à commenter tout haut leurs lectures respectives, samedis à surveiller collectivement Teddy ou à faire des virées dans le monde moldu.

**ooOoo**

Des petits soucis vinrent troubler la quiétude de leur foyer. Cela commença d’abord par une maison moins nette qu’auparavant. De la poussière qui prenait ses aises sur les meubles, objets qui trainaient, non remis en place. Le linge, qui n’avait jamais été bien repassé, revenait désormais encore taché de la lessive et il fallait lancer des sorts de nettoyage avant de s’habiller le matin. Les quatre amis s’adaptèrent et se répartirent discrètement les tâches ménagères.

Un soir, ils se regardèrent horrifiés après leur première cuillérée de soupe. Kreattur étant dans la pièce en train de d’apprêter le plat suivant, ils gardèrent le silence et finirent leur assiette sans sourciller. Heureusement le reste fut mangeable. Mais une fois dans le salon, la porte soigneusement, fermée, Ron explosa :

— Passe encore le ménage qu’on doit faire nous-mêmes et nos robes douteuses. Mais prendre le risque de se faire servir des choses pareilles à chaque repas, pas question !

— On en a déjà parlé, Ron, soupira Hermione, Kreattur se sent humilié à l’idée qu’on fasse venir un autre elfe pour l’assister.

— C’est de pire en pire, grimaça Harry. Sa magie s’affaiblit, je pense.

— Si on ne trouve pas une solution, je retourne chez ma mère, menaça Ron.

— Tu peux apprendre à te faire un sandwich de temps en temps, grommela sa sœur. Hermione, t’es sure que tu veux épouser cet estomac sur pattes ?

— Moi aussi j’aime beaucoup Kreattur, se défendit Ron, mais on ne peut pas continuer à prétendre que tout va bien.

— Ron a raison, sur ce point, le défendit Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit une bonne chose de continuer comme ça ! J’ai peur qu’il se prenne une armoire sur la tête ou qu’il se coupe en cuisinant.

— Mais si on lui impose de s’arrêter ou de se faire aider, il est capable de partir ou de se laisser mourir, dit tristement Harry. Il n’y a que pour les gros travaux de la maison, qu’il a accepté qu’on fasse intervenir une équipe extérieure. Il s’était s’ailleurs improvisé contremaître et surveillait leur travail…

Il s’interrompit et regarda les autres, alors que l’idée s’imposait à tous.

— Si on lui proposait d’encadrer de jeunes elfes, commença Ginny.

— Oui, pour leur apprendre à tenir une maison, renchérit Hermione. Il pourrait ainsi les faire travailler à sa place, sans déchoir.

— Essaye d’en trouver un qui sache cuisiner correctement, insista Ron.

— Et qui accepte de se laisser régenter par un vieil elfe grognon aux idées étroites, précisa Harry.

— Tout le monde est d’accord sur le fait qu’il faut au moins deux elfes pour tenir une maison comme celle-ci ? demanda Hermione. Je propose qu’on se cotise pour les payer.

— Je te fais confiance pour ce genre d’évaluation, dit Harry. Par contre, c’est moi qui prends leur salaire en charge. Je sais que toi et Ron faites actuellement des économies pour vous payer une maison, alors que j’ai hérité de cette demeure sans rien débourser.

— Et moi ? intervint Ginny. Quand je suis ici, je vis à tes crochets sans raison. Je veux apporter mon écot.

— Tu me paieras un loyer quand tes parents accepteront que je leur rembourse tous mes séjours au Terrier, lui rétorqua Harry.

Pour une fois, Ginny ne sut quoi répliquer.

— Hermione, comptons sur toi, conclut Harry.

Il ne fallut que trois jours à la jeune femme pour sélectionner deux candidats. C’était un frère et une sœur. Le propriétaire de leur mère, désargenté, n’avait pu subvenir à leur besoin. Quelques années auparavant il les aurait revendus à un autre sorcier mais le cours de l’elfe ayant beaucoup chuté à cause des nouvelles lois, il avait préféré les céder au Ministère et récupérer la prime qui était offerte à ceux qui libéraient leur créature.

— On a le droit de séparer les familles en n’en libérant qu’une partie ? s’étonna Harry.

— A treize ans, les elfes sont adultes, lui apprit Hermione. On peut donc les envoyer ailleurs sans violer la loi.

— Et ils savent cuisiner correctement ? s’inquiéta Harry qui n’avait pas envie de supporter un Ron mal nourri.

— C’est la première chose que j’ai vérifié, lui assura son amie. Leur mère les a très bien formés.

Elle entreprit d’expliquer la situation à Kreattur. Ce dernier, lui jura qu’il serait le plus exigeant des formateurs et qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à en faire des perles susceptible de satisfaire le plus difficile des maîtres. Il y mit tant de conviction qu’Hermione douta un moment du bien fondé de son idée.

— Il va peut-être falloir revoir leur salaire à la hausse, souffla-t-elle à Harry en remontant de la cuisine.

Finalement, cela se passa assez bien. Miffy et Trotty, soulagé d’avoir trouvé un employeur semblèrent assez indifférents aux piques de Kreattur. Ce dernier d’ailleurs se radoucit quand il constata qu’ils travaillaient, dur et qu’ils témoignaient un profond respect envers les quatre jeunes gens— qui n’en demandaient pas tant.

Très vite, la maison reprit sa netteté et leurs robes l’éclat du neuf. Le vieil elfe, déchargé des plus durs travaux, put consacrer toute son énergie à sa tâche favorite : mitonner de bons petits plats et jouer aux inspecteurs des travaux finis.

**ooOoo**

Son équilibre domestique retrouvé, Harry décida de mettre enfin à exécution son idée d’inviter ses anciens coéquipiers de Quidditch.

— A ton avis, demanda-t-il à Ron, on le fait avant ou après le début de la saison de la Coupe ?

— Avant, trancha Ron. Olivier va provoquer Ginny et elle n’en sera que meilleure après. Mais, rassure-moi, tu n’as pas l’intention d’inviter tous ceux qui ont joué avec nous à Poudlard, j’espère ? Parce que si MacLaggen vient, moi je ne viens pas !

— Très drôle, Ron ! Juste l’équipe d’origine d’Olivier, plus toi et Ginny. Et, si ça ne t’ennuie pas, j’ajouterai Owen Harper qui joue avec nous au Ministère.

— Inviter un Serpentard à une réunion d’anciens Gryffondor, tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?

— C’est pas pire que d’inviter une Harpie et un Flaquemare à deux mois du Championnat, fit remarquer Harry.

— Tu sais, Harry, plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que Rogue avait raison : tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de rechercher les ennuis.

— C’est comme ça qu’on m’aime, affirma Harry.

Il fut assez difficile de trouver une date entre les gardes des Aurors et les entraînements des professionnels de Quidditch mais ils finirent par y parvenir.

Le fameux soir, Harry passa le premier par la cheminée de l’Atrium du Ministère et ouvrit le passage de sa cuisine pour Owen, Angelina et Alicia. Ses trois invités saluèrent les elfes qui s’étaient inclinés pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, puis suivirent Harry dans l’escalier qui menait au vestibule. Ils avaient l’air impressionné et Harry se dit, qu’effectivement, trois elfes à son service était un signe de richesse assez ostentatoire. Heureusement, Angelina en fit une toute autre interprétation :

— Ce que j’aime avec Hermione, c’est qu’elle applique réellement ses principes.

— Oui, ils cherchaient du travail, s’empressa de confirmer Harry.

— Tu payes les elfes ! s’étonna Owen, manifestement plus surpris que choqué.

— Avec tous les d’elfes libres qui offrent leurs services, cela va se généraliser, expliqua Harry.

— Pourquoi y’a-t-il tant d’elfes libérés ? questionna Alicia.

— A cause des nouvelles lois fiscales, la renseigna Harry. Les propriétaires payent désormais un impôt sur leurs elfes et reçoivent de l’argent quant ils le restituent au Ministère. Le problème c’est que les sorciers n’ont pas encore pris l’habitude de les employer.

— Le mouvement d’Hermione s’appelle toujours la SALE ? demanda Angelina.

— Non, on a changé le nom, indiqua Harry. Cela s’appelle ’ _Les amis de Dobby_ ’, désormais.

— Dobby ? J’ai entendu parler d’un livre avec ce nom là, fit Alicia.

— C’est le même, confirma Harry.

Il les fit entrer dans le salon qui avait été réaménagé pour l’occasion : une longue table, qui avait été dressée au fond de la pièce, supportait un buffet froid. Une dizaine de poufs multicolores entouraient une table basse sur laquelle était posés des amuse-gueules et des boissons.

Harry était en train de distribuer les Bièraubeurre quand la porte s’ouvrit et Katie Bell entra, cérémonieusement introduite par Kreattur.

— Katiiie ! s’écrièrent Angelina et Alicia.

Elles s’élancèrent vers la nouvelle venue et les trois filles, ravies de se retrouver, se serrèrent dans les bras les unes des autres en s’exclamant.

Owen se pencha vers Harry :

— Même si on ne doit pas se voir pendant un moment, promets-moi de ne jamais te jeter sur moi en couinant ’ _Oweeeen_ ’ d’une voix suraiguë.

Harry riait encore quand Ginny fit son entrée. Elle jeta un regard amusé aux trois filles, qui ne s’aperçurent même pas de sa présence et vint vers les garçons en souriant. Après un bref temps d’hésitation, elle se décida pour faire la bise à Owen et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant qu’il puisse se sentir jaloux.

— Alors Harper, demanda-t-elle. Comment ça va ?

Pendant que ce dernier répondait, Ron et George arrivèrent. Ils contournèrent les trois amies, qui n’avaient toujours pas fini d’exprimer leur joie et s’avancèrent vers Harry et son groupe. Ce dernier fit les présentations :

— Owen Harper, George Weasley.

George serra la main de Harry et Owen puis il embrassa sa sœur et se dirigea vers le buffet qui était dressé au fond du salon.

— Hé George, tu penses faire quoi, là ! s’insurgea Harry.

— Rien de bien méchant, assura Ron. Juste pour mettre une bonne ambiance.

— On a besoin de rien pour avoir une bonne ambiance, répliqua Harry en montrant du doigt les trois anciennes poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui s’interpellaient toujours d’une voix animée.

— Hé, les filles, on ne dit pas bonjour ? feignit de s’indigner Ron.

Katie regarda dans leur direction :

— Je suis si contente de te voir ! s’écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui en courant.

Ron ouvrit les bras mais elle le contourna et sauta au cou de Harry dont les genoux plièrent sous le choc.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Quand il arriva à se dépêtrer de la jeune fille, Harry la présenta à son collègue. Owen lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et elle sembla regretter ne l’avoir pas choisi pour cible. Elle ne le quitta des yeux que lorsque George revint vers eux.

— Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Katie et Alicia se jetèrent sur lui. Angelina, qui semblait être calmée, embrassa Ron et Ginny avant de saluer le sorcier facétieux d’un simple signe de tête, qu’il lui rendit gravement. Harry eut à peine le temps de s’étonner de tant de retenue, car Olivier Dubois apparût à la porte.

— Olivier ! hurlèrent en chœur Katie, Angelina et Alicia. Délaissant George, elles coururent vers leur ancien capitaine.

Quand elles arrêtèrent de l’étouffer, le gardien de l’équipe de Flaquemare put serrer les mains de George, Harry et Ron et se faire présenter Owen. Lui et Ginny échangèrent ensuite des amabilités :

— Regarde bien ta coupe, Weasley, dans quelques semaines, elle sera chez nous !

— Rêve, Dubois, rêve !

Hermione arriva enfin. Pendant qu’on lui disait bonjour, Harry fit le service et bientôt tout le monde fut installé sur un pouf avec une bouteille à la main.

— Au Quidditch ! proposa Olivier.

— Au Quidditch ! reprirent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils commencèrent à piocher dans les amuse-gueule disposés sur la petite table.

— George ! grinça Katie quand elle se retrouva avec les doigts palmés.

— C’est pas moi, c’est Ron, affirma tranquillement celui-ci.

— T’aime pas ? demanda benoîtement le coupable. Tu peux saisir beaucoup plus de cacahouètes en une seule fois, maintenant, ajouta-il en poussant vers elle un des plats qui se trouvait sur la table.

— T’as pas changé, Ron.

— Je sais, j’ai toujours eu beaucoup de sens pratique.

Ils évoquèrent leurs matchs et leurs victoires passées. Au début, Alicia eut quelques scrupules :

— Je vous rappelle qu’Owen est là…

— T’en fait pas. J’aime pas Malefoy non plus et je ne jouais pas quand vous jouiez ensemble, la rassura le Serpentard.

— Et Montague, t’étais copain avec Montague ? demanda Oliver.

— Pas spécialement.

— T’es un gars bien, affirma Oliver en tendant sa bière pour trinquer avec lui.

Les souvenirs continuèrent à défiler. Olivier narra l’arrivée de Harry : _’McGo est venue me chercher en cours avec un gamin maigrichon qui ne savait même pas ce qu’était le Quidditch_ ’ et les diverses mésaventures de son attrapeur : ’ _Jamais vu un Cognards agir comme ça…_ ’, ’ _C’était affreux ces Détraqueurs et Harry qui se met à tomber de son balai…_ ’, ’ _Un superbe Patronus et Malefoy était sur le cul, avec ses deux gorilles_  !’.

Angelina raconta ses malheurs en tant que capitaine : ’ _Et Harry qui a manqué tous les entraînements au début parce qu’il s’arrangeait pour être tout le temps en retenue_ ’,puis ’ _Vous vous rendez compte ? Je me suis retrouvée sans batteurs et sans attrapeur au beau milieu de la saison !_ ’.

On évoqua aussi le capitanat de Harry :

— Tu parles d’un capitaine, même pas là le jour où on a gagné la coupe ! se moqua Ron.

— Si c’était pour attirer l’attention de Ginny, c’était réussi, sourit Katie.

— C’est vrai, je l’avais jamais remarqué avant, confirma l’intéressée. Il faut dire qu’il était si discret !

— Mince alors, moi qui t’avais pris dans l’équipe juste pour que tu te rendes compte que j’existe ! soupira Harry.

— C’est vrai, il n’y avait aucune autre raison de la choisir ! renchérit Olivier.

Personne ne fut étonné quand il se retrouva, trois bouchées plus tard, affublé de deux cornes, d’une chevelure bleu électrique et d’un nez de cochon.

Avec le plat de résistance, ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur les professeurs et racontèrent leurs plus beaux souvenirs d’école. Une fois de plus, le souvenir de Fred s’invita et certains sourires se firent nostalgiques. Harry sentit qu’il n’y avait pas que l’absence du défunt qui troublait ses invités : fréquemment, Alicia, Katie et Olivier regardait George d’un air troublé.

Sans doute, ceux qui le fréquentaient régulièrement depuis trois ans s’étaient habitués à sa nouvelle personnalité, plus cynique et moins insouciante qu’auparavant. Malgré sa participation à la conversation et son plaisir évident de revoir ses camarades, il manquait au nouveau George ce pétillement si caractéristique des jumeaux. Ainsi que l’avait prédit Lee lors de l’enterrement, l’ancien George était mort à Poudlard et ses anciens amis étaient en train de s’en rendre compte.

Le comportement d’Angelina à l’égard du jeune homme étonna Harry. Elle semblait mettre un point d’honneur à ne jamais regarder ni lui parler. De son côté, George en faisait autant à son égard. S’étaient-t-ils fâchés sans que Harry ne soit au courant ? Avait-il fait une gaffe en les invitant tous les deux ce soir-là ? Deux autres de ses convives, par contre, ne manquaient pas de croiser le regard : les yeux de Katie rencontraient souvent ceux d’Owen, qui déployait tout son charme.

Quand les récits passés furent épuisés, on parla du présent :

— Je travaille pour la Société de Balais de Course Nimbus, leur apprit Katie. Je suis au service des sortilèges. On tente d’inventer et de mettre au point des sort pour rendre nos balais plus compétitifs, tant pour une utilisation familiale que sportive.

— Quel genre de nouveautés pour le prochain modèle ? demanda Olivier.

— Tu le sauras quand on le mettra sur le marché, répliqua Katie. J’ai pas le droit de le révéler. Au fait, Harry, je ne t’ai jamais remercié mais c’est grâce à toi que j’ai eu ce travail.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, on était trois en compétition, avec des notes équivalentes en cours de sortilège. Je suis certaine que c’est avoir dit que j’avais joué avec toi à Poudlard qui m’a permis de me démarquer.

— Pour une fois que cela porte chance de me connaître, se réjouit Harry.

Angelina et Alicia racontèrent leur expérience. La troisième année chez les aspirants Aurors semblait nettement plus difficile que les précédentes.

— On apprend des techniques contre la magie noire, révéla Alicia. Ça fait froid dans le dos des fois. L’idée qu’on ait pu inventer des choses pareilles et qu’on les mette en pratique…

Pour alléger l’atmosphère, Angelina leur confia qu’elle répétait déjà le texte de sa prestation de serment.

— Je ne veux pas me mettre à bégayer en plein milieu, expliqua-t-elle se moquant d’elle-même.

Ginny et Olivier parlèrent du plaisir qu’ils avaient à jouer au Quidditch au niveau professionnel et tombèrent d’accord sur le fait que c’était une pratique très différente de celle qu’ils avaient connu à Poudlard : plus technique, plus exigeant, plus de pression.

— Plus de pression que quand Olivier était capitaine ? s’étonna George. Il a réussi à persuader Harry qu’il faut mettre sa vie en jeu pour gagner !

— Ça a fini par payer, répliqua le joueur des Flaquemare.

— Pour combien de séjours à l’infirmerie avant ? bougonna Ginny.

— Dites les vedettes, on pourra avoir des autographes ? demanda Katie avant qu’Olivier puisse répondre.

Harry alla chercher du parchemin et des plumes et les deux joueurs se livrèrent à une séance d’autographes improvisée. Olivier avait l’air blasé mais c’était la première fois qu’on en demandait à Ginny et Harry remarqua que ses pommettes en étaient roses d’émotion.

**ooOoo**

Une fois leurs amis partis, tard dans la nuit, Harry posa à Ginny la question qui le turlupinait — une fois de plus dans leur salle de bains, pendant qu’elle se brossait les cheveux.

— George et Angelina, ils sont fâchés ?

— Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit énigmatiquement Ginny.

— Mais encore ? insista Harry.

Ginny posa sa brosse sur le rebord du lavabo et regarda Harry par l’intermédiaire du miroir.

— Je pense qu’ils ne se sont pas revus depuis l’enterrement de Fred.

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre sa brosse et de lâcher :

— Fred et Angie sortaient ensemble. Ça a commencé quand Angelina est sortie de Poudlard et c’est devenu sérieux pendant la guerre.

— Mais pourquoi elle et George ne se sont pas revus ensuite ?

— Je suppose que c’était trop dur pour eux deux. Trop de souvenirs.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? Je ne les aurais pas obligés à se revoir, si j’avais su.

— J’ai pensé que c’était pour eux une bonne occasion de se revoir. D’ailleurs, s’ils sont venus tous des deux sachant que l’autre serait là, c’est qu’ils étaient d’accord.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir terminé, alors Harry attendit. Elle ajouta :

— Avec le temps ça devient (sa voix se fit un murmure) … moins insupportable.

Profondément touché, il s’approcha et, placé derrière elle, la serra contre lui. Dans la glace, il la vit baisser la tête. Ses cheveux lui cachant le visage, il ne pouvait déterminer si elle pleurait mais il ressentit profondément sa peine. Se sentant impuissant, il raffermit son étreinte autour d’elle.

— Des fois je rêve qu’ils sont encore là tous les deux. Avant, je n’aimais pas ces rêves, parce qu’au réveil, c’était affreux de savoir que ce n’était pas vrai et qu’il était parti pour de bon. Mais maintenant, j’ai peur de ne plus rêver et de l’oublier. J’ai de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir d’eux, avant. On a des photos, bien sûr mais j’ai l’impression que peu à peu, elles remplacent tous mes souvenirs.

Harry la berça un moment, pour lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Puis il la fit se retourner et lui releva le visage pour qu’elle le regarde. Elle n’avait pas vraiment pleuré mais ses yeux étaient rougis, comme si les larmes y étaient venues et qu’elle les avait retenues.

— Ginny, tu sais ce que c’est, une Pensine ? demanda-t-il.

— Je crois oui. Mais c’est très rare et très cher.

— J’en ai une, lui révéla Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore me l’a léguée. Tu voudrais y mettre les souvenirs qu’il te reste ? Comme ça, tu pourras les retrouver s’ils disparaissent un jour.

Le visage de la jeune fille refléta une immense émotion.

— Oh, Harry ! Ce serait merveilleux !

Harry alla à son placard et y prit la bassine de pierre. Il la posa sur le bureau et montra à Ginny comment déposer un souvenir.

— Pour le retrouver, il faut regarder dedans en pensant à la scène que tu veux voir. Cela te permettra de faire le tri entre tes souvenirs et les miens.

— Tu en as mis beaucoup ?

— Pas encore, répondit Harry. Il n’y a que ceux de Dumbledore et de Rogue pour l’instant. Le mieux est qu’on les regarde ensemble. Il faut que je t’explique certaines choses, parce que c’est très troublant si on ne sait pas à quoi ça correspond.

— Harry, je ne veux pas être indiscrète.

— Mais moi je veux vraiment partager cela avec toi. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Ce n’est pas facile à aborder, c’est pour ça que je n’en t’ai jamais parlé mais je pense que le moment est venu. Enfin, pas ce soir parce qu’il est tard mais dès qu’on arrive à avoir un moment à nous, d’accord ?

— D’accord.

Harry rangea soigneusement l’objet, puis se coucha avec Ginny. Blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils restèrent longtemps plongés dans leurs propres souvenirs avant de réussir à s’endormir.

**ooOoo**

Quelque temps après la soirée Quidditch, Ron et Hermione allèrent dîner chez les Granger. Harry et Ginny décidèrent d’en profiter pour sortir la Pensine. Ils dînèrent rapidement et montèrent directement dans leur chambre. Harry décida de commencer par le plus difficile.

Il expliqua à son amie dans quelles conditions il avait récupéré les souvenirs de Severus Rogue. Il lui en résuma le contenu dans les grandes lignes et indiqua dans quelle mesure l’image renvoyée d’Albus Dumbledore était erronée.

— Tu comprends, il ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Rogue, car si je l’avais sue, Voldemort aurait pu la connaître également et rien n’aurait marché. Il fallait que j’aille de mon plein gré vers ma mort. Cela a non seulement permis la destruction du morceau de Voldemort mais cela a aussi protégé tous ceux qu’il a tenté de tuer par la suite, car en agissant comme je l’ai fait, j’ai reproduit le sortilège de ma mère.

— Je vois, dit lentement Ginny.

— Bon, alors on y va.

Il lui prit la main et ils plongèrent dans la Pensine. Il les dirigea vers les souvenirs de Rogue. Sachant à quoi s’attendre, il s’attacha davantage aux détails. Il se concentra sur sa mère et le visage qu’elle avait enfant. Il regarda sa tante aussi, se demandant ce qui l’avait ensuite rendu si sèche et maigre. Il fut davantage sensible au désespoir que ressentait Rogue, quand il était venu demander à Dumbledore de lui redonner sa chance. Il mesura aussi ce qu’il avait fallu de courage, pour insister malgré la dure réprobation du directeur.

Les plaintes que le professeur de potions à son encontre, quelques années plus tard, au lieu de l’ulcérer lui firent ressentir de la pitié. C’était comme si Rogue, en refusant de le voir comme il était réellement et s’infligeait volontairement le supplice de se retrouver avec James Potter dans sa classe. Son aveuglement avait figé Harry dans ce qu’il y avait de pire pour lui : un rappel incessant qu’un autre avait pris la place qu’il convoitait dans le cœur et le lit de Lily.

Jusque là, quand il prenait la défense du professeur Rogue, c’était par honnêteté, car il ne voulait pas recevoir seul des félicitations qu’il ne méritait qu’en partie. Mais la reconnaissance qu’il éprouvait pour l’aide qu’il lui avait apportée ne lui faisait en rien oublier ce qu’il avait subi dans les cachots.

Cette fois-là, alors que les images passaient sous ses yeux, Harry lui pardonna du fond du cœur. Rien n’était effacé, ni la méchanceté mesquine, ni les injustices, ni les mots blessants mais la rancune avait disparue. Quand il en prit conscience, Harry se sentit comme délivré d’un grand poids.

Le temps passait et maintenant Rogue discutait avec un Dumbledore à la main noircie. Harry admira avec quel brio le vieux directeur mêlait le vrai au faux pour que le message qu’il voulait faire parvenir à Harry lui soit correctement délivré. Savait-il que qu’il en entendrait chaque mot ? Qu’il recevrait en plein cœur son apparente froideur, son indifférence à l’idée de sa mort ? Espérait-il que Rogue indique la marche à suivre à Harry, sans préciser le nom de celui qui avait tout manigancé ?

Quelle importante ? Après avoir vu à deux reprises les souvenirs que le vieil homme lui avait légués, Harry ne doutait plus des sentiments de son directeur à son égard. Même si Dumbledore l’avait volontairement fait désespérer ce soir là, qu’il l’avait poussé par ses manœuvres à désirer mourir, il l’avait fait dans un but qu’il savait approuvé par Harry. Il n’avait rien fait faire à Harry que ce dernier n’eut pas accepté de faire en connaissance de cause.

Il vit Rogue quitter son bureau l’épée de Gryffondor à la main. Sachant que cela marquait la fin des souvenirs du professeur de potions, il tira la main de Ginny vers l’arrière pour qu’elle comprenne qu’elle devait sortir de la Pensine.

A peine furent-ils de retour dans la chambre que la jeune fille s’effondra contre lui, secouée de sanglots. Il plia les genoux pour l’asseoir sur le sol et la bercer doucement.

— Je te l’ai expliqué, lui dit-il doucement quand elle fut un peu calmée, il ne pensait pas ce qu’il disait. C’était juste pour que je fasse ce que je devais faire.

— Mais c’est affreux, comment a-t-il pu ! Oh Harry ! tu le croyais sincère quand tu l’as entendu la première fois. Tu as dû avoir tellement mal. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de t’avoir fait vivre ça ! Jamais !

Il sentit que ce n’était pas le moment de lui expliquer dans quel était d’esprit il était désormais. Il fallait qu’elle prenne du recul. Il la garda encore un moment contre lui, attendant que les reniflements s’espacent.

— Il m’a donné d’autres images. Je voudrais que tu les voies aussi, avant de le juger définitivement.

Ginny secoua la tête, pour refuser. Harry continua à la serrer contre lui. Elle finit par s’essuyer les yeux et le regarda. Ce qu’il lut dans son regard le chavira. Avait-il ressenti autant de peine qu’elle semblait le penser ? Tout ce qui s’était passé durant cette longue journée était parfois confus dans sa tête. Il se sentit profondément ému de constater la profondeur de la compassion qu’elle éprouvait pour lui. Il lui embrassa les paupières pour ne plus voir la peine qu’il lui inspirait.

— C’est derrière moi maintenant, lui assura-t-il. Je suis maintenant heureux comme je ne l’ai jamais été.

Elle dût voir à son expression que c’était vrai car elle sembla se détendre et son regard perdit de son intensité. Harry alla lui chercher un verre d’eau qu’elle but lentement. Elle se moucha bruyamment et dit :

— Tu penses que je dois encore voir quelque chose ?

— Oui, mais on peut attendre si tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête :

— Je ne pense pas que j’aurais le courage d’y revenir. Finissons-en ce soir.

Harry l’embrassa doucement et l’aida à se relever. Ils se rapprochèrent du bureau où la bassine de pierre les attendait. Harry enlaça Ginny pour qu’elle se sente moins seule devant les images, regrettant de n’y avoir pas pensé plus tôt.

Connaissant bien ce qu’il lui montrait, il s’en détachait parfois pour regarder comment elle y réagissait. Les voir tous les deux au début de leur amour lui rendit le sourire. Elle regarda ensuite avec attendrissement Harry rajeunir jusqu’à redevenir bébé puis elle recula avec lui tandis qu’un autre couple, lui aussi brun et roux, se perdait dans le parc de Poudlard.

Elle pleurait de nouveau mais souriait à travers ses larmes. Elle resta un long moment serrée contre Harry.

— On se couche ? proposa Harry, épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se déshabillèrent en silence. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit, Ginny posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Harry. Elle soupira profondément et dit :

— Quand même, je n’arrive pas à comprendre qu’il ait pu t’envoyer à la mort, s’il t’aimait autant.

Harry songea tout d’abord que Ginny était simplement trop jeune pour envisager une telle conduite. Puis il réalisa que ce n’était pas seulement une question de maturité. Peu de personnes en seraient capables. Cela demandait un recul, une force d’âme et surtout une expérience du mal peu commune. Il en vint à espérer que Ginny ne puisse jamais comprendre.

Il préféra changer de sujet.

— Tu as vu où je rangeais ma Pensine. Tu peux la prendre quand tu veux pour y mettre tes souvenirs.

— Je te les montrerai quand ce sera fait.

— Tu n’es pas obligée, lui indiqua Harry.

— Mais j’ai envie de le faire. Cela me fera du bien, je crois.

Harry songea que peu de couples avaient la possibilité de partager leurs sentiments avec autant d’intimité. Il faudrait qu’il pense à y déposer ses moments de bonheur, pour qu’elle comprenne à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

Encore un héritage de Dumbledore.

**ooOoo**


	21. Perturbations sentimentales

# XXI : Perturbations sentimentales

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire ****  
31 décembre 2000 : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione

 **Période couverte par le chapitre :** 23 mars au 10 mai 2001

Les jours suivants, ni Harry ni Ginny ne reparlèrent de ce qu’ils avaient vus dans la Pensine. D’ailleurs, Ginny rentrait moins souvent dormir à la maison, car la saison nationale se profilait et ses entraînements se terminaient de plus en plus tard. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se sentir proches et avoir confiance en leur relation.

Rassuré sur son propre cas, Harry se sentit plein de curiosité à propos de la vie sentimentale de ses amis.

— Quand est-ce que tu as demandé Hermione en mariage ? demanda-t-il un jour à Ron.

— Quand j’en ai eu marre que ma mère me demande quand j’allais me décider, répondit le jeune fiancé.

— Sérieusement, insista Harry en souriant.

— Je lui ai demandé si elle serait d’accord pour qu’on cherche une maison pour habiter tous les deux et elle a enfin répondu «  _Pourquoi pas ?_  » au lieu de «  _On a bien le temps, Ron_  ». Du coup, j’ai enchaîné sur «  _On pourrait se marier juste avant »_ et elle a dit «  _Oui, ce serait bien_  ».

— Super romantique ! railla Harry.

— Vas-y Harry ! Raconte-moi la demande super romantique que tu as faite à ma sœur, répliqua Ron d’une voix moqueuse.

Harry se sentit rougir et regretta d’avoir voulu faire son malin.

— On a décidé de ne rien rendre officiel avant qu’elle puisse faire ses preuves en tant que joueuse, révéla-t-il. On en reparlera donc l’année prochaine.

— Tu es sûr que c’est prudent ? demanda Ron d’un ton préoccupé.

— Pourquoi ?

— C’est très courtisé une joueuse de Quidditch célèbre. Va falloir jouer des coudes pour te faire remarquer.

— Heureusement que j’ai dix ans d’avance sur les autres, fanfaronna Harry.

— Avec toutes les gaffes qui vont avec, rappela Ron impitoyable.

— Si Hermione a accepté de se marier avec toi, c’est qu’on doit avoir une certaine marge d’erreur, rétorqua Harry.

— Ne laissons pas une discussion sur les femmes gâcher notre amitié, répliqua sentencieusement Ron pour clore le débat.

**ooOoo**

Sans doute était-ce la saison des bilans pour Harry car alors qu’il revenait de déjeuner quelques jours plus tard, Clancy Pilgrim, un de ses collègues l’interpella :

— Eh Potter, on a un client en salle d’interrogatoire qui prétend bien te connaître et qui affirme que tu peux te porter garant pour lui.

— Qui donc ? demanda Harry méfiant.

— Un certain Mondingus Fletcher.

— Ah lui ! s’exclama le jeune homme en se demandant ce qu’il ressentait pour le bonhomme, après tout ce temps. Et pour quoi vous l’avez coincé ?

— Recel d’objets douteux, dont certains qui pourraient être utilisés en magie noire. J’ai suis allé chercher son dossier. C’est plutôt un client pour la brigade de police magique normalement : vols mineurs, faux et usage de faux, objets magiques défectueux, tu vois le genre. Il a eu peu de condamnations car il sert occasionnellement d’indic. Ce qu’on se demande c’est s’il a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ou s’il s’est seulement fait embringuer dans une affaire qui le dépasse.

— Du temps où on s’est croisés, c’était incontestablement un voleur mais pas un adepte de la magie noire, indiqua Harry.

— Il a fait des dénonciations pendant l’année des Ténèbres ? s’enquit Pritchard qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

Les Aurors, en effet, avaient peu de bienveillance envers ceux qui avaient collaboré trop activement avec le pouvoir en place à cette époque

— Attends, je regarde, fit Pilgrim qui avait passé dix mois à se cacher à la campagne qui détestait particulièrement les dénonciateurs.

Il s’apprêta à aller chercher l’information mais Harry l’interrompit :

— C’est bon. Il savait où je me cachais, juste après la prise de pouvoir des Ténèbres. Il aurait pu amener du monde et il ne l’a pas fait.

Pritchard et Pilgrim échangèrent un regard. Harry savait qu’ils se demandaient comment un minable trafiquant avait pu en savoir davantage que Voldemort sur l’endroit où était le Survivant.

— Eh bien, si c’est un copain à toi, qu’il aille se faire prendre par d’autres que nous, dit lentement Pilgrim.

— Je peux lui parler ? demanda impulsivement Harry.

— Si tu veux. Tu peux même lui annoncer qu’il est libre, dit Pilgrim en lui tendant le dossier qu’il avait à la main. On ne va pas perdre notre temps avec un escroc minable.

Harry le parcourut rapidement et se rendit dans la pièce sécurisée où Fletcher devait se morfondre en attendant qu’on statue sur son sort. En chemin, il réfléchit à l’incidence que l’escroc avait eu sur sa vie, durant la guerre. Longtemps, le jeune homme l’avait maudit d’avoir raflé le médaillon et de les avoir obligés, lui et ses amis, à s’introduire au ministère de la Magie pour le récupérer. C’est à cause de lui qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à camper comme des bohémiens dans le froid et le ventre vide.

Mais depuis qu’il travaillait au Ministère, Harry avait peu à peu revu son appréciation. Il avait appris avec stupéfaction que les sorciers avaient très vite compris que c’était lui qui était entré par effraction dans le bâtiment administratif. Quand il s’en était étonné, Pritchard lui avait rétorqué : « Qui d’autre ? » et Harry n’avait su quoi répondre. Quoiqu’il en soit, le conseil de s’exiler qu’il avait donné à Mrs Cattermole avait été largement commenté et s’était répandu dans la communauté par le bouche à oreille. Cela avait marqué un tournant dans l’attitude des nés-moldus, qui s’étaient désormais méfiés des convocations. C’est à partir de ce moment que beaucoup d’entre eux étaient partis se perdre dans les campagnes, s’étaient cachés dans le monde moldu ou avaient fui à l’étranger.

Certains avaient été tués par les Rafleurs mais cela en avait sauvé beaucoup de la détention à Azkaban ou du baiser du Détraqueur. Ainsi, involontairement, Mondingus Fletcher avait mis un grain de sable dans la mécanique bien huilée du Registre des Nés-moldus. De plus, ainsi que Harry le réalisait maintenant, le petit voleur avait préservé le Secret du square Grimmaurd, malgré la façon brutale dont lui et ses amis l’avaient traité et leur avait ainsi permis d’y rester plusieurs semaines supplémentaires en sécurité.

Il poussa la porte de la cellule. Quand il l’identifia, l’homme parut soulagé.

— Harry, mon garçon, comme je suis content de te voir. Je suis victime d’une horrible méprise.

— Poudre de Billywig et Alihotsy, certains ont plongé pour moins que ça, fit remarquer Harry. Ça peut être très mal utilisé.

— D’accord, convint Mondingus, je suis un voleur et un trafiquant. Mais la Noire, jamais ! Ils me sont tombés dessus avant que j’ai eu le temps de vérifier ce qu’on venait de me refiler, je te jure !

— C’est bon, on va vous laisser sortir, lui révéla Harry sans le faire languir, préférant couper court au baratin de l’escroc. Mais tachez à l’avenir de ne plus vous retrouver avec ce genre de produit. Venez, je vous raccompagne dans l’Atrium.

En silence, ils passèrent dans le local où étaient entreposées les baguettes de ceux qu’on interrogeait pour récupérer celle de Fletcher, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur. Juste avant que le trafiquant ne reprenne une cheminée, Harry lui lança :

— Et merci pour n’avoir pas révélé le Secret de la maison de Sirius quand j’étais recherché.

L’homme tressaillit comme si on l’avait giflé.

— Tu crois que Dumbledore m’aurait mis au parfum si j’étais du genre à cracher le morceau ? s’offusqua-t-il.

— Désolé, fit Harry pris de court par l’indignation de l’homme.

Fletcher eut un rictus :

— Si je m’en sors aujourd’hui, c’est sans doute grâce à toi. Alors on est quittes ?

— On est quittes ! répondit Harry.

Et il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Mondingus Fletcher.

**ooOoo**

Harry pensait en avoir terminé avec les émotions venues du passé quand il se retrouva mêlé à un drame familial. Rétrospectivement, il réalisa que les premiers remous l’avaient atteint avant même qu’il sache de quoi il retournait.

Sans qu’il s’y arrête, il avait vu Angelina arriver en retard un matin. Qu’elle ne réponde pas à son salut quand il la croisa plus tard n’attira pas davantage son attention. Elle avait sans doute été réprimandée par son instructeur ce qui l’avait mise de mauvaise humeur.

Quand Harry entra dans le salon ce soir-là, Ron et Ginny étaient au milieu d’une discussion animée.

— C’est à eux de voir, soutenait Ginny

— Mais tu trouves ça bien ? demandait Ron.

Harry embrassa Ginny et demanda :

— Un problème ?

— George est en train de se faire avoir par une gourgandine, grogna Ron.

— Arrête, Ron ! Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bien pour lui et je suis sûre que les sentiments d’Angelina sont sincères.

— Elle se trompe juste de mec.

— Pour elle comme pour nous, c’étaient deux personnes distinctes.

— George sort avec Angelina ? comprit enfin Harry.

— Ouais, elle s’est dit que, tout compte fait, Fred avait une doublure et elle lui a sauté dessus, confirma Ron d’un ton acerbe.

— On ne sait pas comment ça c’est passé, le reprit Ginny. Il ne te vient pas à l’idée qu’ils aient pu se sentir proches avec tous les souvenirs qu’ils ont en commun et qu’ensuite les choses se sont installées toutes seules.

— Ça pour s’installer, elles se sont installées. C’est moi qui me suis senti l’intrus, ce matin.

— Mais tu étais l’intrus, triple buse ! s’exclama Ginny. Ron est monté chercher George chez lui parce qu’il était en retard au magasin et l’a trouvé en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Angie, explicita la jeune fille pour Harry.

— C’est toujours mieux que s’ils avaient été au lit ou sous la douche ! tenta de plaisanter Harry.

— Arrête, je vais vomir, grogna Ron

— Mais enfin Ron, qu’est ce qui te prend ? l’interpella Ginny. Tu ne veux pas que George vive normalement ? C’est bien qu’il ait une petite amie.

— Mais c’est Angelina !

— Elle aussi a le droit de reconstruire sa vie !

— Pas avec George. Tu ne vois pas à quel point c’est malsain ?

— Non !

— Harry, t’en penses quoi ? demanda Ron, comme s’il désespérait de faire entendre raison à sa sœur.

Harry se donna le temps de la réflexion.

— Je ne pense pas que George puisse remplacer Fred, exposa-t-il maladroitement. Il n’est même plus le George qui existait du temps de Fred.

— Elle aussi a changé, continua Ginny. Ils se comprennent.

— Mais qu’est-ce que Fred en penserait ? cria Ron, écarlate.

— Il serait heureux de les voir heureux, répondit Ginny.

— C’est facile de faire parler les morts ! grimaça Ron.

— Et toi ? En te mêlant de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu fais quoi à ton avis ? Tu te crois le seul gardien de la mémoire de Fred ?

— Ron ! Ginny ! intervint Harry inquiet de voir l’ambiance dégénérer ainsi.

La dernière fois où ils les avaient vus aussi rouges et crispés, était le jour où lui et Ron avaient surpris Ginny dans les bras de Dean. Et on ne peut pas dire que cela avait poussé Ron à prendre une bonne décision.

— Ron, dit-il d’un ton apaisant, tout le monde sait que tu as fait un travail fantastique avec George. On ne sait pas où il en serait maintenant sans toi.

— Justement ! dit Ron.

— Mais même si tu as raison, lui expliqua Harry, cela ne sert à rien de t’opposer à ses choix sentimentaux. Bill a épousé Fleur alors que toute la famille la détestait. Ginny n’en a toujours fait qu’à sa tête, quoi que tu dises, ce sera pareil pour George. Alors inutile de te dresser contre lui. Tout ce que tu obtiendrais, c’est de te fâcher avec ton frère.

— C’est déjà fait, lui apprit Ginny. Il n’a pas su tenir sa langue et George ne lui parle plus depuis ce matin.

— Oh, Ron ! se désola Harry.

— Quoi ? répondit agressivement Ron, tu tombes sur ton frère qui flirte avec la fiancée de son jumeau et tu n’aurais rien dit, toi ?

— Peut-être que si mais je ne suis pas spécialement connu pour mon tact et ma délicatesse, lui rappela Harry.

— C’est peu de le dire, persifla Ginny.

— Et les Weasley ne valent pas mieux, continua Harry. Alors ça ne sert à rien de vous heurter de front.

— Et je fais quoi, moi ? Je me la ferme et je les laisse faire ? demanda Ron d’un ton malheureux.

— Si tu veux te réconcilier avec George, c’est la seule solution, confirma Harry.

— A ce prix, je ne pense pas en avoir envie, répliqua sèchement Ron avant de sortir du salon pour monter dans sa chambre.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard navré.

— Nous voilà bien ! soupira Ginny en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

— Il va réfléchir et comprendre qu’il ne doit pas intervenir.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse répondre, Hermione arriva à son tour. Elle s’étonna de ne pas voir Ron et ses amis lui expliquèrent ce qui s’était passé. La jeune femme regarda pensivement la cheminée avant de déclarer :

— Je ne pense pas que ça soit seulement à cause d’Angelina s’il est aussi contrarié.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ginny.

— Ron est très proche de George depuis deux ans, leur rappela Hermione. Maintenant, il doit se demander quelle sera sa place auprès de lui.

— Mais enfin, Ron aussi va se marier, dit Harry. Il devrait être soulagé de savoir que George ne sera pas tout seul et aura moins besoin de lui.

— J’ai l’impression que la relation entre Fred et George était assez exclusive. C’est pas qu’ils n’étaient pas ouverts aux autres mais ce qui se passait entre eux était spécial. Depuis deux ans, Ron tente de combler ce vide et ça a été très intense, affectivement parlant. Et voilà que, tout à coup, c’est vers quelqu’un d’autre que George se tourne.

Ginny examina cette idée et remarqua :

— C’est possible. Ce serait comme maman qui a fait des histoires à chacun de nous quand on a été en âge de quitter la maison. A chaque fois, elle a paniqué et on a dû lui forcer la main pour prendre notre envol. Il lui faut toujours du temps pour s’y faire.

— Et combien de temps tu crois qu’il va lui falloir, pour accepter la situation ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Sais pas, soupira Ginny.

— Et le fait que cela soit avec Angie ne simplifie pas le problème, souleva Hermione.

— Tu penses que c’est un problème ? demanda Harry.

— Ça dépend. Dans un sens, un deuil commun peut les rapprocher. Mais il ne faut pas que cela remplace le reste. Il en faut plus que ça pour former un bon couple et vivre heureux. Je ne les connais pas assez ni l’un ni l’autre pour savoir s’ils vont bien ensemble.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

— Je ne sais pas non plus, admit-elle. Ils ont tellement changé ces dernières années.

— Bon, soupira Hermione. On ne résoudra pas ça maintenant. Je monte voir Ron.

Harry et Ginny passaient à table quand elle les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle pria Miffy de bien vouloir monter le dîner de Ron dans sa chambre. La petite elfe s’exécuta, les oreilles basses, perturbée par l’atmosphère troublée qui s’était abattue sur la maison.

— J’ai bien peur qu’il ait dit des horreurs à George et Angelina, soupira Hermione. Et comme il ne s’excusera pas, ils ne sont pas près de se réconcilier.

— Tu veux que je tente de parler à Angelina ? demanda Harry.

— Si tu penses arranger les choses, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione d’une voix pas absolument convaincue.

Harry admit que c’était pas gagné.

Ils mangèrent pratiquement en silence, plongés dans leurs réflexions.

**ooOoo**

Harry ne vit pas Ron le lendemain matin. Hermione indiqua qu’il n’était pas pressé de se lever. Sans doute que l’idée de travailler aux côtés d’un frère furieux contre lui ne l’aidait pas à trouver le courage de se rendre au magasin.

— Pauvre Eloïse ! souffla Ginny. Elle va travailler dans une de ces ambiances !

— Tu rentres ce soir ? lui demanda Harry.

— Normalement, non, j’ai un entraînement répondit Ginny en grimaçant.

— Les choses vont se tasser, tenta de la réconforter Harry.

Elle ne sembla pas persuadée mais elle était déjà en retard et sauta dans la cheminée.

Hermione partit, puis ce fut le tour de Harry. Il ne savait pas s’il devait où non prendre l’initiative de parler à Angelina. Il ne tenta rien dans la matinée mais quand, en début d’après midi, elle lui tourna brusquement le dos alors qu’il passait près d’elle, il se dit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Alors il tenta :

— Angelina, je sais que c’est pas facile mais…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança :

— Non mais il est grave, ton copain ! Il se prend pour qui ? Dis-lui de s’arranger pour ne pas se trouver sur mon chemin, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai !

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu’un tour :

— Mon copain, ça fait trois ans qu’il porte George à bout de bras ! Mon copain, il serait Auror comme toi, s’il n’avait pas eu à le faire ! Alors il a le droit de s’inquiéter, mon copain !

Harry se rendit compte qu’ils étaient devenus le point de mire de tous leurs collègues présents au QG. Il saisit la jeune femme par le bras et l’entraina vers la sortie. Heureusement, elle le suivit sans résistance, leur épargnant le ridicule d’une confrontation publique. Une fois dans le couloir, elle récupéra sèchement son bras, tandis qu’Harry sortait sa baguette. Angelina se saisit vivement de la sienne mais Harry ne lança qu’un sort de confidentialité. Il commença :

— Tu sais bien que Ron dit des choses qu’il ne pense pas, quand il est énervé. Si George lui en avait parlé avant, il l’aurait mieux pris et n’aurait pas dit toutes ces bêtises.

— Parce que tu crois que c’était prémédité ? Tu penses que je suis allée chez George pour le séduire, histoire d’oublier Fred ?

— Je ne pense rien, répondit précipitamment Harry. Je t’explique juste que Ron a été surpris.

— Et nous alors, on ne l’a pas été ? Tu crois qu’on ne se pose pas de question de savoir si c’est bien ou mal ? Si c’est à cause de Fred ou juste à cause de nous ? Ce qui se serait passé si Fred avait survécu ?

— Euh… paniqua Harry devant toutes ces informations non désirées.

— Et puis d’abord, qu’est ce qu’il faisait là ? continuait-elle. De quel droit il se pointe chez George comme s’il était chez lui ?

— Il n’allait pas lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander s’il était malade ! George était en retard et Ron est allé s’assurer qu’il allait bien, c’est tout. C’est son frère !

Angelina s’assit par terre, le dos contre le mur du couloir.

— Si c’est le même cirque avec tous les Weasley, autant laisser tomber tout de suite ! souffla-t-elle.

Harry s’assit à ses côtés :

— En ce qui concerne Ginny, elle pense que c’est à vous de voir. Les autres ne sont pas encore au courant, à ma connaissance.

— Tu crois que je fais une connerie ? demanda Angelina après un petit silence.

— Aucune idée, lui répondit honnêtement Harry, qui se demanda pourquoi tout le monde lui posait la question, vu la faiblesse de ses connaissances en la matière.

— Je crois bien que je suis morte de frousse, lui confia la jeune femme.

— Je voudrais que tu viennes chez moi ce soir pour parler avec Ron, lui exposa Harry.

— Harry, t’es nul pour réconforter les filles.

— Je sais.

— Ron est le dernier des Weasley que j’ai envie de voir.

— C’est bien pour ça qu’il faut que tu viennes.

— Il faut que je réfléchisse.

— Mets pas trop de temps. J’ai trois elfes de maison qui dépriment. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude que Ron ne finisse pas son assiette.

— Harry, tu t’écoutes parler, des fois ?

— Le moins possible, admit Harry. Tu viendras ?

— J’ai dit que j’allais y réfléchir.

— Vous êtes punis ? les interrompit la voix d’Owen qui arrivait par le couloir menant à l’ascenseur.

— On n’a pas le droit de discuter ? répliqua Angelina en levant la tête vers lui.

— Quoi ?

D’un geste agacé, Angélina annula le sort de confidentialité avec sa baguette qu’elle tenait toujours à la main.

— Fiche le camp, Harper, articula distinctement Angelina.

**ooOoo**

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme suivit Harry quand il vint la chercher avant de quitter le QG pour rentrer chez lui. Il passa le premier dans la cheminée et soupira de soulagement quand elle arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, tant il avait craint qu’elle ne change d’avis à la dernière seconde.

— Ron est là ? demanda-t-il à Trotty.

— Monsieur Ron est dans sa chambre, répondit la créature.

Harry mena Angelina au salon :

— Je reviens tout de suite. N’hésite pas à prendre une Bièraubeurre, l’invita-t-il en montrant les bouteilles que les elfes disposaient le soir sur une table à leur usage.

Il monta et frappa à la porte de Ron.

— Quoi ? grogna la voix de son ami.

— Je voudrais te parler.

— On peut pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes ?

— Ne m’oblige pas à défoncer la porte.

L’huis s’ouvrit brusquement sur un Ron manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

— Alors, quoi ?

— Angelina est dans le salon, elle voudrait te voir.

Ron pâlit.

— Tu rigoles ?

— J’en ai l’air ?

— Je n’ai rien à lui dire.

— Commence par des excuses, conseilla Harry.

— Je ne…

— Ron ! Fais le pour George !

Un moment, il crut que son ami allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais au bout de deux secondes, Ron finit par l’ouvrir plus largement pour sortir de la chambre, en lissant machinalement sa robe. Sans regarder Harry, il descendit les escaliers. Il hésita en arrivant devant la porte du salon mais après un bref raclement de gorge pour annoncer son arrivée il entra dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement le battant derrière lui. Harry, qui avait suivi Ron, esquissa un pas vers la cuisine. Il s’arrêta et regarda la porte close du salon. Il refit un pas en direction de la cuisine, puis se retourna de nouveau. Enfin, il se décida.

Il s’approcha silencieusement du salon et lança un sort d’Ecoute.

Au bout d’une petite minute, il eut un sourire satisfait et repartit d’un pas léger vers la pièce où Trotty et Miffy aidaient Kreattur à préparer le repas du soir. Il se servit une Bièraubeurre dans le cellier puis remonta dans le vestibule. Il songea monter dans sa chambre mais s’assit plutôt sur les marches de l’escalier, ne voulant pas rater le départ d’Angelina. Ce fut là que Ginny le trouva.

— Tu n’as pas entraînement ? s’étonna Harry.

— J’ai dit que j’avais mal au ventre, répondit-elle. Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?

— Angelina est dans le salon avec Ron.

Ginny regarda par terre.

— Qu’est ce que tu cherches, demanda Harry.

— Me dis pas que tu n’as pas pensé à utiliser des oreilles à rallonge !

— Enfin, Ginny ! s’indigna-t-il, je ne suis pas du genre à écouter une conversation privée avec des oreilles à rallonge !

— Mais c’est pas possible ! pesta Ginny. Qu’est ce qu’on t’a appris chez les Aurors ?

— A me passer d’oreilles à rallonge, répliqua malicieusement Harry.

Ginny se frappa le front, admettant sa défaite.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il lui a fait des excuses, elle lui a dit qu’elle comprenait qu’il ait été surpris par la situation et ensuite j’avais soif et je suis allé me chercher une bière. T’en veux un peu ?

Hermione arriva à son tour et Harry repartit chercher des Bièraubeurres. Ils sirotaient tous les trois sur les marches de l’escalier quand Ron et Angelina sortirent dans le vestibule.

— Mais qu’est ce que vous faites là ? demanda la jeune Auror.

— On attend d’avoir accès au salon, répondit Harry. Tu restes dîner ?

— Non, je dois voir George, dit-elle en rosissant. Bonsoir, tout le monde. A demain, Harry.

Ron la raccompagna à la cuisine, puis rejoignit ses amis qui s’étaient installés dans la confortable pièce.

— Vous avez tout écouté ? grogna-t-il.

— Non, le rassura Harry. On est juste restés à proximité pour intervenir si ça dégénérait.

— Je sais me tenir, quand même ! protesta Ron.

— Angelina connaît pas mal de sortilèges désagréables, lui fit savoir Harry. Crois-moi, tu as de la chance de t’en sortir indemne.

Ils dînèrent sans évoquer ni George, ni sa nouvelle petite amie. Alors qu’ils se couchaient, Ginny expliqua à Harry :

— Je pense que je vais rester à Holyhead jusqu’au championnat. Il commence dans trois semaines et je ne peux pas me permettre d’avoir la tête ailleurs, comme aujourd’hui. Si elles m’ont laissé manquer l’exercice de ce soir, c’est que je n’ai rien fait de bien aujourd’hui. Mais si je recommence demain, je serais remplacée, c’est sûr.

— Je comprends, dit Harry déçu mais respectant son professionnalisme.

Elle partit se laver les dents et quand elle revint, elle proposa :

— Tu pourrais peut-être venir me voir une ou deux fois là-bas pour qu’on dîne ensemble ? Je connais deux trois restaurants sympas. Oui, ce serait bien !

**ooOoo**

Un mois plus tard, l’équipe de Holyhead s’était qualifiée pour les quarts de finale. Selon le calendrier des rencontres, elle ne jouerait plus pendant dix jours. Ginny envoya un hibou à Harry pour convenir d’une soirée en amoureux.

Ils dînèrent dans une sympathique auberge, où Ginny allait parfois : assez souvent pour être reconnue et bien accueillie mais pas suffisamment pour qu’on s’intéresse à son compagnon. Bien entendu, Harry s’était métamorphosé et présentait un visage des plus banals. A la fin du repas, Ginny demanda :

— Tu n’as pas oublié de prendre ta cape comme je t’ai demandé ?

— Je l’ai. Tu en as besoin pour plus tard ou tu as une idée pour ce soir ?

En réponse, son amie lui fit un sourire coquin. Harry se dépêcha d’aller régler l’addition. Ils sortirent dans la rue et Harry disparut sous son habit magique à la faveur d’une ruelle sombre.

— On va où ? chuchota-t-il, quand ils reprirent leur marche.

— Dans ma chambre, répondit-elle.

Cela expliquait la cape d’invisibilité. Non seulement, les joueuses n’avaient pas le droit de faire venir leurs petits amis mais la maison des Harpies était sous sortilège anti-transplanage pour protéger les joueuses des journalistes fouineurs et des fans trop pressants.

— Il n’y a pas de dispositif anti-mâle pour défendre vos dortoirs ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rire. Ni de licorne pour monter la garde ?

— Juste un dragon, répondit-elle et Harry comprit qu’elle faisait allusion à l’intendante qui avait en charge la maison des Harpies.

Cette dernière, une veuve d’un certain âge, veillait non seulement au confort et à la propreté de la maison mais aussi à l’obéissance aux règlements des pensionnaires. Ginny ne l’aimait pas car, selon les termes de la jeune fille, elle prenait bien trop de plaisir à les dénoncer auprès de la présidente du club.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison. Ginny sortit sa clé et ouvrit largement la porte d’entrée pour permettre à Harry de la suivre à l’intérieur. A travers le tissu chatoyant de sa cape, il aperçut un vaste vestibule lambrissé et, par l’entrebâillement d’une porte, il devina un salon d’où s’échappaient des bruits de conversation joyeuse.

— Bonne nuit, les filles ! lança Ginny.

— Bonne nuit, Gin’ ! répondirent des voix enjouées.

— Déjà rentrée ? demanda une femme à la mine grognon, qui était apparue comme par magie au pied de l’escalier d’une façon qui rappela à Harry les interventions de Rusard.

— Oui, Mrs Norris, répondit Ginny. Je suis fatiguée, ce soir.

Harry s’appliqua à être le plus discret possible quand il passa devant l’intendante. Il la vit suivre son amie des yeux pendant qu’elle montait à l’étage. Heureusement, les marches étaient moquettées, ainsi que le couloir qui desservait les chambres. Harry retint un sursaut quand une porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur une femme en robe de chambre. Il reconnut Gwenog Jones, la capitaine-batteur de l’équipe.

— Tu rentres déjà ? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu sortais avec ton amoureux, vu le temps que tu as mis à t’habiller.

Ginny dut faire un clin d’œil, car Gwenog sourit d’un air entendu en la croisant. Harry se dit que dragon ou pas, cela n’avait pas l’air d’empêcher les joueuses de recevoir leurs petits amis. Ginny ouvrit une porte et attendit que Harry lui effleure l’épaule pour refermer le battant. Avant de laisser libre cours à ses ardeurs, Harry jeta un coup d’œil sur la pièce. Elle était joliment arrangée mais très en désordre autour d’un des deux lits, qu’il supposa être celui de Ginny.

— Et si Gilda veut se coucher ? demanda-t-il, faisant allusion à la camarade de chambre dont sa petite amie lui parlait régulièrement.

— Elle n’est pas là, affirma Ginny en lui retirant sa cape. Dis, tu peux reprendre ta tête normale ? Je préfère les bruns aux yeux verts.

**ooOoo**

Deux heures plus tard, Harry s’apprêtait à repartir. Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre.

— Essaie de ne pas trop écraser les rosiers, conseilla-t-elle. Tu pourras transplaner après avoir passé le mur du parc.

— T’as l’habitude de faire sortir les gens par là ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Moi non mais le copain de Gilda a bousillé tout un parterre de fleurs et on a dû raconter avoir entendu un chien errant pour dissuader Mrs Norris de monter la garde la nuit dans le jardin.

Harry commença par jeter un sort de repérage pour s’assurer que la voie était libre. Puis il prit un drap du lit de sa petite amie et le métamorphosa en corde, qu’il attacha au montant de la fenêtre.

— Si je me casse le cou, au moins ce sera pour une bonne cause, soupira exagérément Harry en vérifiant que le nœud tenait bien.

— Evite quand même, conseilla Ginny. ’ _S’est aplati comme une crêpe pour les beaux yeux de sa fiancée_ ’, ça ne fait pas sérieux sur une carte de Chocogrenouille !

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient du documentaire « Une année dans la vie de J.K. Rowling » (J.K. Rowling… a year in the life - 30 décembre 2007) :  
_ Et George… Beaucoup de lecteurs m’ont demandé si George avait tenu le coup. Bien sûr que non. C’est comme ça. Je ne peux pas… Mais je crois qu’il a épousé Angelina, l’ex de Fred. C’est peut-être malsain mais je pense qu’ils sont heureux. Aussi heureux qu’il peut l’être sans Fred. Je pense qu’il a eu le sentiment qu’une partie de lui-même était morte.


	22. La vie qu’ils avaient choisie…

# XXII : La vie qu’ils avaient choisie…

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 1er juillet au 2 septembre 2001

Au début du mois de juillet, Harry consacra tout son temps libre à ses études. La saison de Quidditch du Ministère avait pris fin — les Aurors avaient terminé seconds — et son examen de passage approchait. Il avait de ce fait pas mal de livres techniques à lire et de théories à ingurgiter. Il fit de nouveau équipe avec Owen pour ses révisions. Cette année là, il n’hésita pas à l’inviter place Grimmaurd qui leur offrait davantage de commodités que la chambre d’étudiant de son camarade. En effet, un grand salon et trois elfes aux petits soins pour eux n’étaient pas pour déplaire aux deux garçons.

— J’aurais jamais cru qu’un elfe sache aussi bien cuisiner ! s’étonna Owen après avoir englouti un copieux plateau de pâtisseries proposé par Kreattur à l’heure du thé.

— La plupart des gens ne savent pas grand-chose sur les elfes, remarqua Harry.

Il vit Owen lui lancer un regard incisif. Réalisant que sa réflexion pouvait passer pour une critique, il précisa :

— Quand j’en ai vu un pour la première fois, j’ai failli avoir une attaque.

— C’était à Poudlard ? demanda son camarade.

— Non, chez ma famille moldue. Pour faire court, on va dire qu’il a mis pas mal de pagaille et que j’ai reçu un avertissement du Ministère pour usage illégal de la magie. Enfin bref, ce n’est qu’après que j’ai découvert qu’il y en avait à l’école. T’as déjà été dans la cuisine ?

— En chatouillant la poire ? Oui, un copain m’avait montré le truc. Les elfes que j’ai vus sont très… serviables.

Harry nota l’hésitation. Qu’avait failli dire Owen ? Serviles, empressés ?

— Mon amie Hermione essaie de faire évoluer leur situation, exposa-t-il. Pour qu’on change notre regard sur eux mais aussi pour qu’ils changent de mentalités. On les élève comme des esclaves et ils ont du mal à se considérer autrement.

— Tu crois que c’est dans leurs possibilités ? demanda Owen, visiblement pas convaincu.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se leva et alla chercher _Doby, l’elfe libre_ , dont Hermione gardait toujours quelques exemplaires à porté de main. Il le tendit à collègue.

— Tiens, tu trouveras réponse à ta question là-dedans, quand tu auras cinq minutes entre deux révisions.

— Un livre pour enfants ? s’étonna Owen.

— L’éducation commence tôt, justifia Harry.

Owen regarda la quatrième de couverture, puis glissa l’ouvrage dans ses affaires.

— Bon, on a encore du boulot. On y retourne ? proposa-t-il.

— Ouais, dit mollement Harry. Qu’est ce qui nous reste à voir, aujourd’hui ?

Owen consulta leur programme et soupira :

— On n’en a pas fait la moitié. Mais qu’est ce qui nous a pris de vouloir devenir Auror, hein !?

Harry se dit que c’était une bonne question :

— Pourquoi t’as voulu devenir Auror ? demanda-t-il a brûle pourpoint.

— Etonné qu’un Serpentard veuille combattre la magie noire ? ironisa Owen.

Harry se demanda s’il l’avait vexé.

— Juste pour savoir, haussa-t-il les épaules.

— J’ai toujours voulu devenir Auror, révéla Owen. J’avais un oncle qui en était un.

— Tu étais proche de lui ? s’enquit Harry.

— Je ne l’ai jamais connu. Il est mort juste avant ma naissance. Les Mangemorts l’ont eu, avec sa femme et son bébé.

Harry laissa passer un silence.

— Je comprends, fit-il doucement.

— Et toi ? lui retourna Owen. Remarque, c’était naturel, après tout ce que tu as fait.

— Quand j’ai pris cette décision en cinquième année, je ne savais pas que cela tournerait ainsi, lui apprit Harry. Mais je venais de rencontrer trois Aurors et je me suis dit que c’était un métier utile.

— Je les connais ? demanda Owen.

— Y’avait le Ministre Shacklebolt, lui apprit Harry. Les deux autres sont morts. C’était Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonks. Maugrey a reçu un sort mortel de Voldemort en assurant ma protection et Tonks est morte à la bataille de Poudlard.

Ce fut au tour d’Owen de se taire par considération pour le deuil de Harry.

— Enfin, voilà, se reprit Harry. Je suppose que tes parents sont fiers de te voir devenir Auror à ton tour ?

— C’est plus compliqué que ça. Dans un sens, ils auraient préféré me voir faire un métier moins dangereux. Mais d’un autre côté, c’est grâce à eux que j’ai pu poser ma candidature.

— Ah oui ? s’étonna Harry.

Il lui semblait bien que Kingsley lui-même avait veillé à ce qu’il n’y ait pas de passe-droit.

— C’est parce qu’ils sont allés à Poudlard, expliqua Owen.

Harry leva les sourcils. Presque tous les jeunes sorciers allaient à Poudlard, il n’y avait rien d’extraordinaire à ça. Il regarda d’un air interrogateur son condisciple mais ce dernier s’était replongé dans ses notes.

— Comment ça, ’ _allés à Poudlard_ ’ ? insista-t-il.

Owen le regarda, surpris :

— Je pensais que tu avais reconnu ma mère, répondit-il, comme si c’était la clé qui manquait à Harry.

Cela voulait dire qu’il avait déjà vu Mrs Harper avant qu’il ne la croise l’année précédente dans la chambre de son fils déduisit Harry. Pourquoi l’aurait-il rencontré ? Quel rapport avec Poudlard ?

— Tes parents se sont battus le jour de la bataille de Poudlard ! comprit-il enfin. Ils étaient à la remise des médailles, alors. Désolé, on m’a présenté une centaine de personnes, ce jour-là, c’est un peu confus dans ma tête. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout le monde.

— J’avais pas pensé à ça, répondit gentiment Owen. Tu sais que tu es le héros de mes parents ? Ils ont été très impressionnés par ton calme et ta maîtrise quand tu as combattu Tu-sais-qui en duel.

— Oh ! fit Harry embarrassé, se rappelant la révérence que la mère de son ami lui avait adressée quand elle l’avait salué.

Il fit semblant de se plonger dans ses notes, ne sachant quoi ajouter _. Combien de Serpentard sont-ils finalement venus à la rescousse ?_ se demanda-t-il. Il se rappela soudain ce qu’avait dit le portrait de Phineas Black : _’Que l’on dise bien que la maison Serpentard a joué son rôle. Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée_ ’. Il n’avait jamais compris cette phrase, car la vision de la table vide de la maison de Salazar était fraîche dans son esprit à ce moment-là. Il faut dire qu’il avait tellement de choses en tête…

— Quand sont-ils arrivés ? demanda-t-il incapable de continuer ses révisions. Avec les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, à la fin ?

— Oui, pas mal de parents d’élèves sont revenus à ce moment-là. Des élèves, aussi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

— Non, pas moi. Mes parents m’ont collé ma petite sœur dans les pattes prétendant qu’elle ne pouvait pas rester toute seule, grogna Owen d’une voix dégoûtée. Enfin, je suppose que si j’avais vraiment voulu, je serais venu quand même, ajouta-il précipitamment, comme s’il refusait de se dédouaner par cette excuse.

— T’étais mineur, de toute façon, non ? tenta de tempérer Harry.

— C’est pas ça qui a empêché Daphnée Greengrass et Donald Higgs de revenir, remarqua amèrement Owen. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.

Harry n’avait aucun doute sur le regret qui étreignait son camarade. Il s’en voulait manifestement beaucoup d’avoir raté cette occasion. Pour ne pas rester sur cette pensée, il demanda :

— Pourquoi Greengrass et Higgs ne sont pas restés à Poudlard, au lieu d’évacuer puis revenir ensuite ?

— Parce que vous leur auriez permis de rester après que Parkinson ait proposé qu’on te livre à Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Harry dut admettre que non :

— A ton avis, qui d’autre serait resté si elle n’avait rien dit ? interrogea-t-il

Owen se donna le temps de la réflexion :

— Zabini, peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas certain parce que, même s’il n’aimait pas les Mangemorts, il n’est pas non plus du genre à prendre publiquement parti.

— Et toi aussi tu serais resté, compléta Harry.

— J’en sais rien, démentit sèchement Owen.

— Ce qu’on fait maintenant est aussi important, tu sais, tenta de le réconforter Harry.

— C’est pas pareil !

— Si on arrive à éviter que cela recommence, c’est encore mieux. Et tellement de gens sont morts parce que les Aurors ne faisaient plus leur boulot.

— Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça, soupira Owen, manifestement pas convaincu.

Ils se replongèrent un moment dans leurs manuels mais Harry continuait à réfléchir sur ce qu’il venait d’apprendre :

— Tu crois que c’était une condition obligatoire pour un Serpentard voulant devenir Auror ? demanda-t-il finalement. S’être battu à Poudlard ou que ses parents l’aient fait ?

— Fallait au moins ça, grimaça Owen. Fait pas bon de sortir de Serpentard, en ce moment.

— Le professeur Brocklehurst essaie de changer ça, essaya de positiver Harry.

— C’est ce que nous a dit Shaleen, confirma Owen, évoquant sa soeur, de deux ans sa cadette.

— Elle aussi veut devenir Auror ? demanda Harry pour taquiner son camarade.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, elle veut travailler dans une réserve de dragons ! Elle attend ses résultats d’ASPIC, en espérant avoir un E en Soins aux créatures magiques.

— Je peux demander à Charlie Weasley de lui faire visiter sa réserve, si tu veux.

— Tu pourrais ? Ça serait super !

— Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

— Merci, ce serait vraiment sympa !

Le sourire retrouvé, les deux garçons se remirent à leurs études.

**ooOoo**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante pour Harry, pris entre ses révisions et son travail. Ses seuls moments de détente étaient les matchs de Ginny. Rencontre après rencontre, les Harpies se frayaient un chemin vers la finale. Encore hésitante lors des premiers matchs, Ginny s’était affirmée et les journaux avaient consacré son ascension.

Les derniers jours du mois d’août, Harry et Owen s’étaient présentés avec tous les aspirants pour passer leur examen. Entre deux sessions, Harry avait croisé Angelina, raidie par le stress. Si la jeune femme avait auparavant fait partie des ses relations en tant qu’amie des jumeaux et partenaire de Quidditch, il ne s’était jamais senti proche d’elle. Pour cette raison, il n’avait pas soupçonné l’importance que Fred avait eu dans sa vie ni deviné qu’elle portait son deuil.

Depuis qu’elle entretenait une relation avec George et qu’elle avait ainsi fait irruption dans le cercle de ses intimes, Harry s’interrogeait davantage sur elle qu’il ne l’avait fait jusque-là. Il estimait que les derniers mois avaient dû être éprouvants pour ses nerfs. Tout en connaissant le début d’une relation sentimentale, elle avait eu à gérer les liens existant entre son petit ami actuel et son fiancé décédé tout en préparant un examen déterminant pour sa carrière.

Il avait tenté de la rassurer sur sa réussite professionnelle à chaque fois qu’il avait eu l’occasion de lui parler mais sentait qu’elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Quand leur commandant arriva avec les résultats des examens, c’est son nom à elle qu’il chercha sur la liste, avant le sien. Il eut la joie de constater qu’Angelina avait réussi avec des notes honorables, à défaut d’être maximales.

— Pas trop déçu ? lui demanda à ce moment la voix d’Owen.

— Hein ? s’inquiéta Harry en cherchant fébrilement son propre nom.

Ouf ! il était passé et ses notes étaient excellentes !

— Déçu de quoi ? grogna-t-il, pensant que son camarade s’était moqué de lui.

— T’es que le deuxième de la promotion.

Harry vérifia. Effectivement.

— Félicitations, Owen ! T’es le meilleur !

— Je savais que tu serais jaloux, se rengorgea son ami.

— Pas du tout, sourit Harry. Tu viens juste de gagner le droit de payer la tournée générale.

— Bien essayé mais c’était pas prévu.

— Mais si ! affirma Eleanor, visiblement satisfaite d’arriver juste après Harry.

— Tout à fait, confirma Vicky Frobisher qui passait également en troisième année.

— On a décidé ça, la dernière fois qu’on est allés au pub, broda Kevin Whitby pour ne pas être en reste. C’est même toi qui l’a proposé, inventa-t-il avec aplomb.

— C’est bon, se rendit Owen. J’ai compris. Tu me paieras ça, Harry.

— J’ai très peur, ricana l’intéressé.

**ooOoo**

Quelques minutes avant le commencement de la cérémonie d’investiture des nouveaux Aurors, Faucett et Pritchard firent sortir tout le monde dans le couloir pour aménager les lieux, ce qui rappela à Harry les examens dans la Grande salle de Poudlard. Quand ils retournèrent dans le QG, un vaste espace avait été dégagé en son centre, repoussant contre les murs les tables de travail et les cloisons qui constituaient les boxes individuels.

Les six aspirants prirent place au milieu en formant un cercle. Harry se positionna avec les autres Aurors pour former une ronde autour d’eux. D’où il était, Harry faisait face à Angelina qui semblait très émue.

Sur le signe du commandant, les futurs Aurors brandirent leur baguette vers le centre de l’espace circulaire qu’ils formaient. D’une même voix, les jeunes gens scandèrent leur serment :

_Je jure de toujours m’efforcer de distinguer la magie blanche de la magie noire, de protéger la première et de combattre la seconde._

_Je m’engage à servir les lois magiques, à combattre tous ceux qui chercheront à détourner les forces naturelles à des fins de coercition de la volonté d’autrui ou d’enrichissement personnel._

_Je promets de toujours mettre ma baguette au service des plus faibles et de ceux qui ont besoin de protection._

_Je le jure sur ma magie._

Harry avait déjà lu ce texte dans ses livres de cours mais l’entendre dans ce contexte solennel lui fit prendre conscience de la force des mots et de l’engagement magique qu’ils représentaient. Quand l’écho de la dernière phrase s’éteignit, les six récitants se concentrèrent et prononcèrent dans un ensemble parfait :

— Spero patronum !

Six formes blanches jaillirent de leur baguette et montèrent vers le plafond, avant de retomber en gerbe au-dessus de l’assemblée. Tous souriaient maintenant, suivant des yeux les animaux translucides qui folâtraient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Quand le dernier Patronus s’évanouit, les spectateurs s’avancèrent pour féliciter les nouveaux Aurors. Harry se dirigea vers Angelina qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes et il la serra dans ses bras.

— Tu feras un super Auror, lui affirma-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et le remercia du regard. Harry s’effaça ensuite pour féliciter également Michael Corner, Antony Goldstein, Alicia Spinnet et Seamus Finnigan.

**ooOoo**

A la fin de la semaine suivante, se jouait la finale de la Coupe de la Ligue. Toute la famille Weasley se montra très excitée après le déjeuner en se préparant pour se rendre au match. Une demi-heure avant de quitter le Terrier, Charlie qu’on attendait toujours, leur passa un coup de cheminée pour leur annoncer qu’il ne pouvait pas venir car un des dragons femelles dont il était responsable avait choisi cet après-midi pour sa ponte. Après avoir compati sur son sort, Harry demanda s’il pouvait utiliser la place laissée vacante pour inviter un ami. C’est ainsi qu’Owen, ayant encore du mal à croire à sa chance, débarqua dans la cheminée du Terrier dix minutes plus tard. Il fut présenté à toute la famille qui était sur le départ.

Mrs Weasley avait confectionné des banderoles vertes sur lesquelles se répétaient les griffes dorées, signe distinctif de l’équipe de sa fille. Ron et George avaient prévu des Feuxfous Fuseboum qui devaient inscrire dans le ciel des slogans encourageant les Harpies. Fleur avait enchanté des badges qui déroulaient en boucle le portrait de toutes les joueuses, celui de Ginny venant plus fréquemment que les autres. Elle et Bill avaient pu venir tous les deux, grâce à la proposition d’Andromeda de garder la petite Victoire qui avait un peu plus d’un an, désormais. Owen se mit vite au diapason : il admira la bannière, s’enquit de la façon de déclencher les Fusemboum et se laissa épingler un badge sur la poitrine par la vélane. A son grand amusement, Harry le vit rougir pour la première fois.

Au stade, l’ambiance était déjà surchauffée. Ron et George échangèrent un sourire complice avant de lancer leur premier feu d’artifice. Quand ’ _Les Harpies sont les meilleures_ ’ explosa dans le ciel, une clameur s’éleva, entrecoupée par les sifflets des supporters du club de Flaquemare.

— Dites, vous avez pensé à commercialiser ça ? demanda Owen, admiratif.

— Bien sûr, répondit Ron. Dès demain, on mettra en vente des fusées au nom de chaque équipe. On profite de l’occasion pour lancer notre campagne de pub.

— Les Feuxfous qui encouragent les Harpies sont moitié moins chers, compléta George.

— J’espère bien, approuva Molly.

— C’est déloyal, s’offusqua Hermione.

— On s’en fiche, lui signifia Bill.

— Ce que j’aime, dans le Quidditch, c’est qu’il révèle ce qu’il y a de meilleur chez l’homme, remarqua Hermione d’une voix rêveuse.

— Toi, t’as jamais rien compris au Quidditch ! tranchèrent Harry et Ron d’une même voix.

Les joueurs qui entraient dans le stade interrompirent leur conversation. George et Ron lâchèrent de nouvelles fusées à la gloire des Harpies et d’autres prédisant la défaite des Flaquemare. Ces salves firent sensation et Harry se dit que c’était vraiment une bonne façon de lancer ce nouveau produit.

Le coup d’envoi fut donné. Ainsi que Harry l’avait remarqué lors des matchs précédents, Ginny s’était maintenant parfaitement intégrée à son équipe et s’affirmait de plus en plus. Lors de cette rencontre, son œil exercé d’ancien capitaine crut même déceler qu’elle menait régulièrement le jeu.

L’affrontement de cette finale s’avéra particulièrement violent, les deux équipes étant de même niveau et toutes deux bien déterminées à gagner. Les cognards étaient envoyés avec hargne et les joueurs n’hésitaient pas à foncer sur leurs adversaires pour les déstabiliser. Il y eut trois collisions, heureusement sans gravité, dès le premier quart d’heure de jeu. Alors que les minutes passaient, Molly et Arthur perdaient leur enthousiasme et suivaient les évolutions de leur fille la mine de plus en plus inquiète.

Harry se crispait à chaque fois que Ginny évitait de peu un Cognard ou un autre joueur mais il avait confiance en sa dextérité et goûtait pleinement aux frissons d’excitation que lui procurait le spectacle. La première chute intervint à la fin de la première demi-heure. Le malheureux se posa rudement au centre du stade, heureusement sans trop de dommage.

Une heure plus tard, la marque était de 160 à 180, laissant supposer que ce serait le Vif d’or qui départagerait les deux équipes. A la soixante-dixième minute de jeu, Ginny reçut un Cognard dans le ventre qui la fit basculer de son balai. Heureusement, elle parvint à s’accrocher in extremis à son engin et réussit à négocier un atterrissage semi-contrôlé. Elle avait cependant heurté le sol avec une certaine force et resta un moment sans bouger, alors que le médicomage de service se précipitait vers elle.

Un silence inquiet s’était abattu sur la tribune où se trouvaient les Weasley. Harry, agrippé à ses multiplettes tentait de voir si la jeune fille était toujours consciente. Heureusement, elle s’assit assez rapidement en se tenant le bras et grimaçant. Le médicomage appliquait sa baguette contre son coude quand l’arbitre atterrit près d’eux, sans doute pour savoir si la joueuse pourrait reprendre la partie. Au grand soulagement de la tribu des Weasley, Ginny se releva et redécolla sur son balai.

George et Ron en profitèrent pour lancer la fusée ’ _Vas-y Ginny ! T’es la meilleure des Harpies !’_ au grand amusement des autres spectateurs. La rencontre se poursuivit avec acharnement, les poursuiveurs redoublant de prouesses pour marquer et les batteurs faisant de leur mieux pour défendre leurs équipiers et désorganiser l’adversaire. Ginny s’avéra être le pivot des Harpies. Elle marquait moins de points mais son aptitude à se démarquer et à se placer de façon stratégique lui permettait de récupérer de nombreuses balles et de faire des passes déterminantes que ses camarades transformaient en but. Petit à petit, leur coordination paya et l’équipe féminine se mit à mener. De quelques dizaines de points pour commencer, l’écart se creusa jusqu’à 130 points d’avance pour les Harpies. Le banc des Weasley était à la fête et des gerbes vertes et dorées ponctuaient chaque tir victorieux.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que le Vif apparaissait et faisait l’objet d’un duel d’attrapeurs mais il avait rapidement disparu sans se laisser prendre. Alors que les Harpies continuaient à mener le jeu, Harry le repéra de nouveau. Les deux attrapeurs venaient également de le voir et convergeaient dans sa direction. La balle dorée flottait paresseusement sans bouger à moins d’un mètre du sol et Harry savait combien il était difficile de récupérer le Vif à une altitude aussi basse sans s’écraser, surtout quand on cherchait à prendre l’autre de vitesse.

Le public retint son souffle, conscient de la délicatesse de la situation. Au terme de sa course, le joueur de Flaquemare s’écrasa sur le gazon, tandis que son opposante évitait de peu le choc et partait en vrille sur le côté. Elle parvint rapidement à reprendre le contrôle de son balai et se posa sur le terrain. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant que le sifflet de l’arbitre ne retentisse, marquant la fin de la rencontre. Harry comprit qui avait gagné en voyant l’attrapeuse Harpie partir d’un pas rageur vers les vestiaires. Le guérisseur, penché sur le joueur échoué sur la pelouse, recueillit le Vif dans la main de son patient manifestement inconscient et le donna à l’arbitre qui venait d’atterrir à ses côtés. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et le tableau d’affichage consacra la victoire de Flaquemare, de tout juste 20 points.

Ron et George envoyèrent un message vengeur dans le ciel :

_Les Flaquemare sont des tricheurs_

_Les Harpies sont les meilleures_

Cela entraina force applaudissements et sifflets des spectateurs, tandis que les joueurs insultés, Olivier Dubois en tête, faisaient des gestes sans équivoque en direction des sorciers facétieux. Avec un petit sourire, George fit partir une nouvelle fusée _’Olivier, on t’aime quand même !_ ’, ce qui fit rire le public.

Alors que les vainqueurs faisaient un tour d’honneur, les frères Weasley leur volèrent la vedette en terminant leur prestation par un message promotionnel :

_Pour les spectacles lumineux_

_Demandez aux sorciers facétieux_

_Utilisez leurs Feuxfous_

_Pour vous exprimer partout_

_Avec les Fuseboum._

_Laissez votre cœur faire Boum !_

_Pour les trouver, une seule adresse_

_93, chemin de Traverse_

Des applaudissements nourris les félicitèrent. La journée n’avait pas été malchanceuse pour tous les Weasley. Harry était certain que les deux frères s’étaient attirés ce jour-là de nombreux clients potentiels.

Les Weasley et leurs invités transplanèrent vers le jardin du Terrier. Il manquait Ginny, qui ne rentrerait que le lendemain, et Bill qui était allé directement chez Andromeda pour l’aider à ramener les deux enfants. Molly et Percy servaient le thé dehors quand ces derniers arrivèrent. Teddy fila dans les bras de son parrain.

— Harry, regarde ma robe !

— C’est superbe, convint Harry en admirant le dragon brodé sur la poitrine de l’enfant. J’ai le droit à un bisou ?

En réponse, le petit garçon le serra dans ses bras, avant de courir ensuite montrer son vêtement aux autres, pendant que Harry saluait sa grand-mère.

— Andromeda, Vous avez des doigts de fée, la complimenta Molly qui embrassait Teddy.

Ce dernier continua son tour, avant de se retrouver devant Owen.

— C’est qui le monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Owen sourit :

— Je suis un ami de Harry. Je suis Auror avec lui.

— Ma maman aussi était Auror, s’enorgueillit le bambin. Elle est morte mais je ne pleure pas, parce que je suis grand.

Owen, désarçonné par cette déclaration, ne sut quoi répondre. Pour rompre le silence, Molly indiqua à Andromeda :

— Ce pauvre Charlie n’a pas pu venir, un de ses dragons pondait.

— L’œuf se présentait mal, compléta Ron, achevant de détendre l’atmosphère.

— Comment va Ginny ? s’enquit Andromeda qui avait dû deviner la défaite de l’équipe féminine du fait de l’absence d’ambiance festive.

— Elle a magnifiquement joué et son équipe aurait gagné si l’autre attrapeur n’avait pas été aussi bon, la renseigna Harry.

— Brikley a été nulle, grogna Ron, qui en voulait manifestement à la joueuse d’avoir laissé échapper le Vif.

— Ce que Ron veut dire, c’est qu’elle n’est pas allée jusqu’à risquer sa vie pour remporter la victoire, tempéra Hermione.

Andromeda eut un hochement de tête compréhensif en direction de la jeune femme et Harry se dit qu’elle non plus ne comprenait rien au Quidditch.

Molly servit du jus de potiron à Teddy qui en raffolait. Le petit garçon vida son verre et tenta de récupérer les dernières gouttes du liquide. Le contenant étant haut et étroit, il étira sa langue plus qu’il n’était normalement possible.

— Teddy ! lui intima Andromeda d’une voix ferme.

L’enfant rétracta son appendice avant d’adresser un sourire éblouissant — et maculé de potiron — à sa grand-mère qui lui fit remarquer :

— Tu peux en redemander, tu sais.

Avec un sourire indulgent, Molly versa une seconde rasade à l’enfant. Une fois qu’ils eurent terminé de se restaurer, ils s’égaillèrent sur la pelouse pour profiter du soleil encore estival en ce début septembre. Owen demanda à Teddy, qui s’était installé contre Harry :

— Tu peux faire ça ?

Et lui-même tira la langue pour la faire toucher le bout de son nez. Harry essaya à son tour mais en vain.

— Comment tu fais ? s’étonna-t-il.

— C’est de famille, expliqua Owen.

Teddy y réussit sans mal puis montra qu’il pouvait également se nettoyer les oreilles de cette façon.

— Faudra un jour que je te montre ce que j’arrive à faire avec une praline Longue-langue, commenta Owen.

— Ron a déjà essayé, ricana Harry. Il a perdu.

— Bravo ! fit Owen à Teddy. T’es très fort. Ça a l’air drôlement pratique.

— Inutile d’insister, il le sait trop bien, intervint Harry.

— Mais je le fais pas à table. Grand-mère dit que c’est pas poli, affirma vertueusement Teddy.

— Ni dans la rue, compléta Harry. Seulement à la maison et avec la famille.

Lui-même n’aurait pas été aussi strict sur les moments où l’enfant était autorisé à faire preuve de ses dons de métamorphomage mais il évitait généralement de désavouer les décisions d’Andromeda.

— Et tu veux faire quoi, quand tu seras grand ? demanda Owen.

— Je serai Auror comme maman et loup-garou comme papa ! dit fièrement l’enfant.

Harry aurait trouvé la tête de son ami comique s’il n’avait lui-même été pris par surprise. C’était la première fois que le petit garçon faisait une telle déclaration.

— Euh, Teddy, tu sais, c’est pas toujours très agréable d’être loup-garou, lui opposa-t-il.

Voyant l’air déçu du petit garçon, il ajouta :

— Mais tu peux par contre essayer de devenir Animagus et prendre la forme d’un loup. Mon père était Animagus, tu sais.

— C’est vrai ? Il était un loup aussi ?

— Non, un cerf. Et Sirius, le cousin de ta grand-mère, était un chien.

— Comment on fait ? s’enquit le petit garçon avec curiosité.

— Il faut commencer par très bien travailler à Poudlard.

— Grand-mère m’a appris à écrire ’Teddy’ en lettre droites, fit l’enfant avec fierté. Et je sais compter jusqu’à vingt ! Un deux t’ois, quat’, cinq…

Harry le laissa montrer son savoir avec attendrissement, soulagé qu’il change de sujet. Il se demanda comment on allait faire comprendre à son filleul que les loups-garous étaient craints, voire haïs par la société sorcière. Il se dit, et ce n’était pas la première fois, qu’il était heureux que ce soit Andromeda et non lui qui soit responsable de l’éducation de Teddy.

Soudain, Charlie apparut près d’eux dans un ’pop’.

— Charlie ! s’écria Teddy en lui sautant dans les bras.

Charlie le fit tournoyer en l’air avant de le reposer. Il s’accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l’enfant et sortit de sa poche un petit objet.

— Tiens, lui dit-il en le lui tendant. C’est un morceau de coquille d’œuf de dragon.

Le petit garçon s’extasia et courut le montrer à sa grand-mère.

— Alors ? demanda le rouquin à Harry.

— Elles ont perdu ! le renseigna Harry. Ginny a joué merveilleusement mais le Vif était au ras du sol et l’attrapeuse Harpie n’a pas fait le poids. C’est bête, elles n’ont perdu que de vingt points. Par contre, Ron et George en ont marqué pas mal avec leurs Feuxfous. Ils ont encouragé les Harpies et insulté les Flaquemare, c’était super.

— Parfait !

Charlie dévisagea Owen.

— Bonjour, inconnu, dit-il comiquement.

— Owen Harper, se présenta le camarade de Harry.

— Ah c’est toi ! Tu pourras dire à ta sœur que j’ai bien reçu son courrier et qu’une visite devrait être possible d’ici deux semaines, répondit ce dernier en lui tendant la main. Tu as révisé avec Harry, c’est ça ?

— Exactement.

— Ça s’est bien passé, ton examen ? s’enquit Charlie.

— C’est notre major de promotion, lui apprit Harry.

— Félicitations ! T’as battu le Survivant, alors. Bon point pour ta carrière !

Charlie s’éloigna pour dire bonjour aux autres. Owen regarda Harry qui n’avait pas ri de la plaisanterie de Charlie.

— Ça t’ennuie tant que ça ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Pas que tu sois passé en premier mais qu’on considère que je dois être bon partout parce que j’ai battu Voldemort.

— Fallait pas être un manche, non plus, pour y arriver, remarqua Owen.

— Oui mais de là à me souvenir de toutes les façons de repérer la présence du Polygonum dans une potion…

— Si ça te pose problème de ne pas le savoir, c’est que tu fréquentes trop Granger, trancha Owen. Il est vraiment marrant, le gamin, ajouta-t-il en suivant des yeux Teddy qui montrait sa coquille d’œuf à toute l’assemblée.

— Qu’attendre d’autre du fils d’une métamorphomage et d’un loup garou répondit Harry, mi-provocateur, mi-ironique.

— Tu sais, répliqua Owen en reportant son regard sur lui, maintenant que je vous connais mieux, je suis presque étonné qu’il n’ait pas du sang elfe !

**ooOoo**


	23. Grands soutiens et petits triomphes

# XXIII : Grands soutiens et petits triomphes

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 3 au 30 septembre 2001

Le lendemain du match de finale, Ginny revint au square Grimmaurd beaucoup plus tard qu’elle ne l’avait fait l’année précédente. Il était bien onze heure du matin quand elle arriva dans le salon où Harry l’attendait — il avait pris une semaine de vacances, pour profiter de sa présence. Elle avait une mine épouvantable : le teint blafard, les traits tirés, les yeux bouffis. Harry, empli de compassion, s’élança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras :

— Allons, c’est pas si grave, vous gagnerez l’année prochaine !

La joueuse gémit en portant la main à son front et Harry révisa son jugement. C’était bien pire que de la déception ! S’il en croyait les symptômes, c’était une terrible gueule de bois. Il compatit d’autant plus, que lui-même s’était retrouvé dans cet état plusieurs fois l’année passée, après des soirées trop arrosées avec des collègues.

— Attends, je vais te chercher quelque chose pour arranger ça, dit-il, plein de sollicitude.

Il descendit dans le cellier attenant à la cuisine où étaient conservées les potions et revint avec un verre généreusement rempli de la médication.

— Je parie que le goût est ignoble, pronostiqua Ginny.

— C’est infâme, confirma Harry. Mais très efficace. Allez, courage, dans moins d’une minute, tu te sentiras mieux.

Ginny vida la chope d’un trait. Elle eut un haut le cœur et Harry craignit que la potion ne ressorte plus vite qu’elle n’était rentrée. Heureusement, la jeune fille parvint à se contenir.

— Rappelle-moi que je préfère le mal de tête, la prochaine fois, dit-elle d’une voix mourante, les yeux emplis de larmes.

— Le plus dur est passé, la réconforta Harry.

Elle resta un moment sceptique, puis le produit fit son effet et ses traits se détendirent.

— Pas mal, admit-elle. Mais ça reste quand même un argument assez efficace pour la tempérance. Tu m’attends ? Je vais me laver les dents pour faire passer le goût.

Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, changée et ayant manifestement pris une douche. Ils ne se dirent pas grand-chose les minutes qui suivirent, estimant qu’ils avaient quelques baisers de retard.

— Tu as drôlement bien joué hier, je suis très fier de toi, lui dit finalement Harry. Avec les autres poursuiveuses, vous faites une équipe formidable.

— Merci, Harry. Gwenog aussi était contente de nous. C’est vraiment rageant d’avoir perdu.

— Attraper un Vif aussi bas est très difficile.

— Je le sais, Annelise — c’était l’attrapeuse — le sait, Gwenog le sait, mais Jackson a quand même réussi à le choper. Annelise était effondrée, hier soir. J’aimerais pas être à sa place.

— Avec un peu de chance, Jackson en restera ratatiné comme un gnome de jardin, tenta gentiment de la réconforter Harry.

— J’espère bien, souhaita Ginny avec la férocité des mauvais perdants.

Ils déjeunèrent et firent une petite sieste. Vers seize heures, Ginny formula le souhait d’aller au magasin de ses frères.

— J’ai pas trop eu le temps de regarder mais j’ai l’impression que c’était une réussite, ces Fuseboum.

— Les gens ont adoré, confirma Harry. Je suis certain qu’ils vont faire un tabac, avec ça.

Il y avait effectivement du monde dans le magasin et les boîtes de feu d’artifice partaient comme des petits pains. Il y en avait toute une série sur le Quidditch : boite noire et blanche pour encourager les Pies de Montrose, bleu et grise pour soutenir les Flèches d’Appleby, orange à la gloire des Canons de Chudley… Comme George l’avait indiqué la veille, la boite verte et dorée des Harpies était en promotion.

— Ils sont adorables, s’exclama Ginny attendrie par le soutien de ses frères.

Harry admirait la façon artistique dont les boites avaient été disposées, quand une voix le sortit de sa contemplation :

— Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Harry soupira, contrarié que son camouflage n’ait pas tenu les deux heures habituelles. Il s’apprêtait à refuser le plus poliment possible, quand Ginny répondit :

— Oh… si vous voulez ! A quel nom ?

— Je m’appelle Brian. J’étais au match, hier ! Quelle malchance, ce Vif, vous méritiez de gagner ! Je suis venu acheter des Feuxfous Harpies, pour le prochain match. Vous pouvez signer sur la boite ?

Ginny s’exécuta, à la grande joie de son fan. Il la remercia à plusieurs reprises, puis prit congé, en lançant un regard mi-curieux, mi-agressif dans la direction de Harry. Sans doute se demandait-il comment un type aussi ordinaire pouvait accompagner sa vedette. Harry lui retourna un regard goguenard. _C’est valorisant de sortir avec une célébrité !_ songea-t-il.

— Petite sœur ! beugla George qui venait d’en terminer avec le client qu’il encaissait. Dans mes bras !

Ils s’étreignirent en souriant.

— Merci pour le soutien hier, commença Ginny.

— Hé, on est tous fiers de toi, c’est normal de le faire savoir.

— Vous avez mis les moyens, remarqua-t-elle en riant.

— Rien n’est trop beau pour notre petite championne.

Eloïse Migden vint également au devant de Ginny. Elle posa un regard étonné sur Harry qui lui sourit en retour. Elle le salua avec retenue mais George lui chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de dévisager Harry et lui redire bonjour d’un ton plus chaleureux. Ron arriva à son tour de l’arrière boutique et embrassa sa sœur.

La réunion de famille attira l’attention des clients et bientôt Ginny se retrouva au centre d’un attroupement qui lui demandait des autographes. Elle les distribua, visiblement partagée entre la surprise d’être l’objet d’un tel engouement et la fierté d’être ainsi reconnue et appréciée.

Ron, à côté de Harry, ricana :

— J’aimerais qu’Olivier voie ça. Ils ont peut-être gagné mais ce sont les Harpies qui ont le mieux joué. Tout le monde l’a vu.

Harry ne fit pas remarquer que l’attrapeur des Flaquemare méritait d’être chaudement félicité pour avoir fait gagner son équipe par une belle course. Quoiqu’en dise Hermione, un peu de mauvaise foi, ne faisait de mal à personne. Il fronça cependant les sourcils, remarquant qu’un admirateur avait familièrement pris la main de Ginny qui ne semblait pas réussir à lui faire lâcher prise.

— Oh, oh ! Je t’avais dit qu’il ne fallait pas que tu tardes trop ! le railla Ron avec un petit rire.

Heureusement, George intervint en se plaçant à côté de Ginny et en l’enlaçant il repoussa du même coup l’importun.

— Mesdames, Messieurs, nous vous remercions de votre fidélité ! Mais vous comprendrez bien qu’après son époustouflant match d’hier, notre championne a besoin de se reposer. N’hésitez pas à lui écrire par l’intermédiaire de son club, elle répondra avec joie à toutes vos missives.

Il entraîna sa sœur dans l’arrière boutique. Harry suivit le mouvement, tandis que Ron et Eloïse proposaient les Feuxfoux dédiés aux Harpies.

— C’est la gloire, s’exclamait George quand Harry les rejoignit.

— Bientôt, je n’aurai même plus besoin de me déguiser, renchérit Harry. A tes côtés, je passerai complètement inaperçu !

— Oh Harry, tu exagères !

— A peine, répondit-il en riant.

— Dites donc, vous deux, demanda George. Pendant que je vous ai sous la main, vous n’auriez pas des anecdotes savoureuses sur Ron et Hermione ?

— Quel genre d’anecdotes ? s’enquit Harry méfiant. Et pourquoi ?

— La prochaine génération de Fuseboum permettra de faire des petits dessins. J’aimerais les utiliser pour égayer leur mariage. On dessinera les moments forts de leur histoire.

L’union des jeunes gens était prévue pour fin décembre, date qui approchait rapidement. A trois mois des festivités, il était effectivement temps de penser à l’animation.

— Le troll ? proposa Harry après un instant de réflexion.

— Quel troll ? demanda George.

Il se rendit compte que ni Ginny ni George ne connaissaient cette anecdote. Il est vrai qu’ils ne s’en étaient pas glorifiés auprès de leurs camarades et que ni McGonagall ni Rogue ne l’avaient commentée en public. Il la leur raconta dans ses grands traits.

— Ron ne nous en a jamais parlé ! s’étonna Ginny.

— Ron ne parle jamais de ses vrais exploits, remarqua pensivement George. Il a le chic pour se vanter de ce qui ne compte pas.

— C’est vrai, réalisa Harry. Raison de plus pour raconter cette histoire.

— Je le ferai, promit George.

Harry se creusa la cervelle pour trouver une autre anecdote mettant ses deux amis en scène, tout en étant à la fois valorisante pour eux et amusante. Malheureusement, ce qui lui vint à l’esprit fut la fois où Hermione, furieuse, avait envoyé des oiseaux sur Ron et le jour où Ron était revenu et qu’il avait dû jeter un bouclier pour le défendre contre la rage d’Hermione. Ce que lui demandait George n’était vraiment pas évident, songea-t-il.

— Tu ne saurais pas quand ils ont échangé leur premier baiser ? insista George devant son silence.

— C’était pendant la bataille de Poudlard, répondit Harry.

— Tu veux dire qu’ils ont dormi dans la même tente pendant des mois et que Ron a attendu l’arrivée de Tu-sais-qui pour l’embrasser ? s’étonna Ginny.

— En fait, c’est Hermione qui s’est jetée sur lui. Il s’est inquiété pour les elfes de maisons et elle lui a sauté au cou. Quoi ? demanda-t-il, constatant que Ginny et son frère éclataient de rire.

— On essaie juste d’imaginer la scène, pouffa Ginny.

— Et toi, tu étais là ? s’enquit George.

— Hum, oui. J’ai essayé de leur rappeler qu’on était en pleine guerre mais ils ne m’écoutaient pas, avoua Harry, faisant ricaner les deux Wesley.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? demanda Ron, entrant dans la pièce où ils se tenaient.

— Je te raconterai plus tard, répliqua George. Besoin d’aide ?

— Non, je viens juste vérifier qu’il nous reste des boites de Feufoux des Harpies.

— Il y en a une pile par là. Je te l’apporte tout de suite.

Harry et Ginny prirent congé et partirent par le réseau de cheminette. Laissant Ginny dans la cuisine pour qu’elle passe un coup de cheminée à sa mère, Harry retourna dans le salon, tout en se demandant pourquoi il était incapable de trouver des histoires sympas sur ses meilleurs amis. Etait-ce parce qu’il ne prenait pas assez le temps de s’intéresser à eux ? A moins que leurs moments les plus extraordinaires soient trop graves et trop tristes pour être remémorés à un mariage. Ils avaient cependant des gestes tendres l’un envers l’autre mais les compliments et menus cadeaux qu’ils échangeaient ne constituait rien d’intéressant à raconter.

Il se demanda ensuite ce qu’on pourrait dire de lui et Ginny dans les mêmes circonstances. Pas grand-chose non plus. Il frémit à l’idée que George allait sans doute devoir inventer pour combler les vides. Heureusement que c’était Ron et Hermione qui se mariaient !

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans le salon après le petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent au compte-gouttes, en fonction de leur heure de lever. En effet, Ron et Hermione avaient aussi pris des jours de vacances pour se livrer à une activité qui depuis plusieurs semaines occupait tout leur temps libre : la recherche d’une maison.

C’était un exercice difficile car tous les deux n’avaient pas les mêmes critères de choix et tombaient rarement d’accord sur l’objet de leurs prospections. Pour Ron, l’important était que ce soit à la campagne, avec un grand jardin pour que leurs futurs enfants puissent y jouer. Hermione regardait l’état de la plomberie, ( _’Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle est magique qu’elle ne peut pas tomber en panne_ ’), l’exposition sud du salon, la taille des chambres. Elle désirait aussi vivre à proximité des Moldus.

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à vérifier et il n’y avait pas tant de maisons sorcières sur le marché. Hermione désespérait parfois de trouver chaussure à leur pied avant leur union. Harry avait fini par lui faire remarquer, le mois précédent, qu’ils pouvaient rester ici, même après leur mariage, le temps qu’ils trouvent l’endroit idéal pour s’installer. Cela avait tranquillisé la jeune femme mais Harry avait sentit que, malgré la profonde amitié qu’elle éprouvait pour lui et Ginny, elle désirait fonder son propre foyer.

Hermione avait, pour cette semaine, établi toute une liste de maisons sorcière à visiter et Ron, pressentant des heures difficiles, se donnait du courage en faisant un sort à la pile de pancakes apportée par Kreattur. Dans un premier temps, Harry et Ginny avaient prévu de retourner en France pour les vacances, car ils avaient beaucoup apprécié leur séjour l’année précédente mais les parents de Fleur n’avaient pu les recevoir et ils avaient décidé de rester en Angleterre.

— Pourquoi n’irions-nous pas camper ? avait proposé Ginny à Harry lors d’un dîner, avant qu’elle ne se retranche à Holyhead quelques semaines auparavant.

— Ça va pas ! avait immédiatement répondu Ron.

— Luna en fait tout le temps et elle dit que c’est la meilleure façon de voyager, avait justifié Ginny.

— Si j’avais besoin d’un argument supplémentaire, ça en serait un bon ! avait ironisé Ron.

— C’est complètement stupide comme réponse, s’était rebiffée sa sœur.

— Le camping, c’est froid et humide…

— On sera en septembre, les jours seront encore doux ! lui avait opposé Ginny.

— … on est les uns sur les autres…

— J’ai rien contre le fait que Harry soit sur moi.

— Et en plus, on mange très mal, avait complété Ron.

— Je m’étonnais aussi que ce ne soit pas encore venu sur le tapis, avait alors fait remarquer Hermione.

— Soit honnête, c’était dégoûtant, s’était enferré Ron.

— On n’a qu’à emmener Kreattur ! avait proposé Ginny.

— Kreattur en camping ! Mais tu veux le tuer ! s’était offusquée Hermione.

— Eh bien, on emmènera Miffy ou Trotty, avait décidé Ginny. Et on prendra une tente cinq baguettes.

Il y avait eu un silence, puis Ginny, Ron et Hermione s’étaient tournés vers le principal intéressé qui ne s’était pas encore prononcé, secrètement soulagé que ses amis se chargent de protester pour lui. Ne pouvant plus longtemps se dérober, Harry avait hésité. Dans un sens, il avait envie de faire plaisir à son amie mais d’un autre côté les mois qu’il avait passé à battre la campagne ne figuraient pas parmi ses souvenirs les plus agréables.

— Gin, avait-t-il tenté, tu crois qu’une tente de luxe et du personnel de maison, c’est encore du camping ?

— Tu ne veux pas ? avait-elle accepté de comprendre.

Harry avait négativement secoué la tête.

— Tu m’en veux beaucoup ? s’était-il inquiété.

— Je suppose que tu as tes raisons, avait soupiré Ginny.

Harry avait fait signe que oui, sans désirer s’étendre davantage.

— Bon, eh bien t’as plus qu’à trouver ce qu’on va faire ! s’était-elle bassement vengée.

Ça avait été un coup rude. Harry n’avait jamais pris de vacances ailleurs qu’au Terrier avant l’année précédente et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’on pouvait faire pendant son temps libre. A son habitude, il s’était tourné vers Hermione pour solliciter des conseils. Elle lui avait parlé d’une activité moldue qui consistait à prendre une chambre dans un Bed and Breakfast et profiter de la campagne ou de la mer, en fonction du lieu choisi. Harry n’était jamais allé en villégiature à la mer, si l’on exceptait la fuite éperdue avec son oncle quand il avait commencé à recevoir son courrier de Poudlard et il décida de réessayer dans des conditions plus propices.

Avec l’aide d’Hermione, Harry avait téléphoné et réservé une chambre chez l’habitant, tout en se demandant si cette dernière ne profitait pas de l’occasion pour leur faire prendre, à lui et Ginny, des cours supplémentaire d’Etude des Moldus. Sa petite amie avait accepté sans rechigner le plan de Harry mais ce dernier avait senti qu’elle ne se priverait pas de le lui faire remarquer si elle n’appréciait pas ses vacances.

Quand les deux tourtereaux débarquèrent dans la paisible ferme du Kent, ils furent tous les deux séduits par la chambre qui leur était réservée. Ils décidèrent de profiter du beau temps pour se promener sur la plage qui se trouvait à moins d’un mile de leur lieu de résidence et trempèrent avec délice leurs pieds dans l’eau, plutôt froide en ce mois de septembre.

Ce fut la seule fois qu’ils virent la mer. Dans la nuit, il tomba des trombes d’eau et la tempête se poursuivit toute la semaine. Confinés dans leur chambre, ils trouvèrent cependant des occupations et des discussions qui les occupèrent pleinement.

Harry, qui avait davantage de tact que Ron, s’abstint de faire remarquer que du camping dans ces conditions aurait été un désastre.

**ooOoo**

Quand Harry reprit le travail la semaine suivante, il fut invité à participer à un des cours spéciaux qui jalonneraient sa dernière année d’apprentissage. La première session fut consacrée aux Détraqueurs. Ce fut Primrose Dagworth (qui jouait au Quidditch avec Harry) et Pritchard qui dispensèrent leur savoir. Harry apprit ainsi que les immondes créatures, loin d’être naturelles comme il le croyait, étaient le résultat de travaux de magie noire que l’on devait à un sorcier du XIXème siècle.

L’histoire disait qu’il avait tenté de créer des êtres invincibles, dont il espérait être le maître. Mais les Détraqueurs lui avaient échappé et s’étaient retournés contre lui. Après qu’il eut été massacré par ses créations, ces dernières se retrouvèrent libres et s’étaient dispersées, semant la mort et la folie sur leur passage. Le ministère de la Magie de l’époque avait fait de son mieux pour limiter les dégâts et le département des Mystères, en travaillant sur les notes laissées par le responsable, avait réussi à inventer le Patronus. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait que les repousser, sans les détruire. Le Ministère avait finalement tenté de communiquer avec les immondes créatures. Après des mois de discussions — entrecoupés de terribles batailles — ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Le Ministère s’engageait à nourrir les Détraqueurs et ces derniers acceptaient de se cantonner dans l’espace qu’on leur avait alloué. C’est ainsi qu’avait été fondée la terrible prison d’Azkaban.

En entendant cet exposé Harry se sentit atterré. Savoir que les sorciers étaient responsables d’autant de deuils et de souffrance l’indigna et lui fit honte. Eleanor Brandstone, qui était juste devant lui, leva la main et demanda :

— D’autres horreurs de ce genre pourraient-elles aujourd’hui être créées de la même façon ?

— Oui, en théorie, répondit Pritchard, mais c’est justement notre travail de l’empêcher. C’est dans cette optique que nous tentons de contrôler la circulation des ouvrages de magie noire et des substances utilisées pour la pratiquer. Nous essayons également d’avoir à l’œil ceux qui s’y risquent. Il est rare qu’un bon père de famille découvre du jour au lendemain un sortilège noir. Cela demande en général de l’argent, des produits particuliers et des connaissances qui ne sont pas à la portée de tous.

— C’est pour ça qu’on est chargés de faire une enquête sur tous les trafics illicites et les décès soudains ? demanda Owen.

— Exactement, l’approuva Pritchard. Ce n’est pas pour décharger nos collègues de la police magique. C’est bien pour avoir une chance de croiser des mages noirs en puissance et de détecter des anomalies derrière ce qui semble être une conduite irréprochable.

Harry hocha la tête dans son coin. Sans qu’il n’ose l’exprimer — ou se l’avouer —il avait trouvé que les missions qui lui étaient confiées, à lui et son partenaire, bien anodines par rapport à l’image qu’on se faisait des Aurors. Comprendre que cela cachait un dispositif de prévention de la magie noire était réconfortant. Combattre les mages noirs ne lui manquait pas vraiment mais les savoir sous contrôle le rassurait.

Primrose Dagworth continua le cours :

— Combien d’entre vous savent générer un Patronus corporel ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, ce qui n’était pas étonnant car on leur avait montré l’année précédente comment les utiliser comme messagers.

— Combien d’entre vous en ont lancé en présence de Détraqueurs ? continua Dagworth.

Tous abaissèrent leur bras, excepté Harry.

— Potter, quel a été le maximum de Détraqueurs contre lesquels vous avez dû vous battre ? s’enquit-elle.

— Eh bien, essaya de se remémorer Harry, plusieurs dizaines, je crois.

Il se sentit embarrassé par l’admiration qu’il lut dans les yeux de ses camarades et, encore pire, dans ceux des formateurs.

— Il n’y en avait peut-être pas autant que ça, tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Je me rappelle plus très bien, ça fait longtemps…

Il comprit un peu tard qu’il aurait mieux fait de ne pas souligner combien il était jeune quand il avait réalisé cet exploit.

— Ils étaient loin, minimisa-t-il encore.

Mais cela n’effaça pas la révérence dans les regards, ni le sourire un peu ironique que les dénégations de Harry avaient fait naître sur les lèvres d’Owen.

— Lesquels d’entre vous pensent-ils être capables de lancer un Patronus contre un Détraqueur ? reprit Pritchard.

Personne ne leva la main, ni même Harry qui estimait s’être suffisamment fait remarquer.

— Vous avez jusqu’à la semaine prochaine pour vous entraîner, indiqua Dagworth. Vous serez confrontés à un vrai Détraqueur.

Tandis que les exclamations fusaient autour de lui, Harry se demanda si c’était vrai, ou s’ils allaient utiliser un subterfuge, comme Remus l’avait fait avec lui. Owen le tira de ses pensées :

— Harry, si tu nous entraînais ?

— Bonne idée, renchérit Vicky. Ceux qui ont participé à l’AD ont dit que tu étais un super prof.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que tous ses camarades approuvaient l’idée.

— Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il en regardant en direction des formateurs.

— Faites comme vous le souhaitez, dit Pritchard en haussant les épaules. L’important, c’est le résultat. On vous laissera vous débrouiller tous seuls au moins pendant cinq minutes.

Les deux formateurs signifièrent la fin de la séance et s’en furent, pendant que les aspirants échangeaient des regards inquiets.

— Harry, on compte sur toi ! conclut Owen.

**ooOoo**

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Quand ses camarades avaient convenu d’un horaire le lendemain pour leur première séance d’entraînement, il n’avait pas osé protester d’avantage mais il ne se sentait pas très à son aise avec la solution adoptée.

Il remâchait ses pensées ce soir-là en se lavant les dents — exercice particulièrement adapté à la méditation — ce qui eut les conséquences habituelles. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se rincer la bouche, Ginny demanda :

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ce soir ?

Il élimina soigneusement les résidus de dentifrice qui lui restaient entre les dents, avant de répondre :

— Je dois apprendre aux autres de mon année comment faire un Patronus, expliqua-t-il.

— Et ? insista Ginny.

— Me voilà redevenu le héros du monde sorcier, s’agaça Harry.

— Parce que tu ne l’étais plus ? feignit de s’étonner Ginny. J’ai dû rater un chapitre. A moins que ce ne soit toi.

— Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! s’agaça Harry.

— C’est quoi qui t’ennuie ? demanda Ginny. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas te faire remarquer mais pourquoi cela t’embête de leur servir de professeur ? Tu étais très bien, quand tu faisais l’A.D.

Harry tenta de préciser son malaise.

— Je suis un aspirant comme eux. J’ai pas à me conduire comme un instructeur.

— Mais tu sais parfaitement lancer un Patronus, remarqua Ginny.

— C’est pas une raison pour m’en vanter.

— L’avantage d’être Auror, c’est que tu n’es pas le seul à avoir des connaissances approfondies en défense contre les forces du Mal, positiva la jeune fille.

— Tu ne comprends pas ! grogna Harry.

Elle garda longtemps le silence et il crut l’avoir froissée. Il allait s’excuser quand, tout en enroulant une boucle de ses cheveux autour d’un de ses doigts, elle dit doucement :

— Le problème, c’est que tu as l’impression que ce serait vaniteux de reconnaître que l’admiration que les gens ont pour toi est fondée. Faudrait peut-être que tu acceptes que tu as fait quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Reconnais que tu as quand même réussi à nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Et ne me dis pas que tu n’es pas fier de l’avoir fait.

Harry retourna un moment sa tirade dans sa tête avant de lâcher un ’ _Mhum_ ’ qui ne l’engageait guère.

Il enleva sa robe et lui opposa :

— Je suis content d’avoir réussi. Mais je dois ma victoire à beaucoup de gens : Dumbledore, Rogue, Ron et Hermione, toi, Neville, Luna… Je ne peux même pas tous vous nommer.

— Ce qu’ont fait les autres ne retire rien à ce que tu as fait toi. Ose me dire que tu n’a rien fait de particulier !

— Bon, et après ? éluda Harry.

— C’est normal qu’on te montre en exemple et qu’on te demande de partager ton savoir. Je comprends que tu sois gêné et que devant tant de dévotion tu aies l’impression d’être un imposteur mais si tu te dérobes, tu blesseras tes admirateurs et ils ne le méritent pas.

Harry mit posément son pyjama et dut admettre qu’elle avait bel et bien mis la main sur ce qu’il ressentait.

— D’accord, c’est tout à fait ça, bougonna-t-il en s’asseyant sur le lit pour retirer ses chaussettes. Et depuis quand tu sais ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? ajouta-t-il agacé qu’elle soit tombé si juste.

— Depuis qu’on me reconnaît dans la rue, répondit-elle.

Il interrompit son geste.

— Cela te gêne ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Oui et non. Je suis contente parce que cela montre que je fais bien ce que j’ai choisi de faire. Mais d’un autre côté, il y a des joueurs meilleurs que moi et puis ce n’est que du sport.

— Du coup, tu as un peu honte d’être fière, compléta Harry.

Ginny acquiesça en rougissant.

— Tu as raison d’être fière, protesta Harry. Tu as travaillé dur pour gagner ta place de titulaire et tu as fait d’énormes progrès en quelques mois. Le jeu des Harpies a changé, depuis que tu es leur poursuiveuse.

— Il change à chaque nouvelle joueuse, opposa modestement Ginny.

— Tu n’es pas la seule à bien jouer, lui accorda Harry, mais tu es très bonne et c’est normal que les gens t’admirent.

— Tu es gentil.

— Je suis sincère.

— Je sais. C’est pour ça que je pense que tu es gentil.

Harry s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Je veux que tu profites de ce que tu es en train de vivre ! Tu fais rêver les gens ! C’est chouette, comme métier !

Ginny se mit à rire :

— Alors ça, c’est la meilleure ! Tu crois que tu ne fais pas rêver les gens, toi ? Je suis sûre que pleins de petits garçons veulent être Harry Potter, plus tard. Bon, on va faire un marché. Je m’accorde d’être contente de moi quand on me demande un autographe et en échange, tu t’accorde une minute d’autosatisfaction par jour.

— C’est ridicule ! protesta Harry.

— C’est à prendre ou à laisser, indiqua Ginny en souriant.

— Je vais y réfléchir, promit Harry.

**ooOoo**

Il y réfléchit suffisamment pour se rendre le lendemain avec moins de réticence que prévu dans la salle du Ministère dédiée aux exercices des Aurors. Tous ses camarades s’y trouvaient déjà, manifestement heureux de le voir arriver à son tour. Il commença par rappeler les consignes de base et les invita à essayer de produire le sort. Reprenant ses habitudes de l’A.D., il leur montra comment faire et leur demanda de s’y essayer les uns après les autres. Ils y parvinrent tous mais les formes blanches étaient trop translucides pour être réellement efficaces. Il tenta de leur donner confiance en eux :

— Vous avez réussi l’essentiel, qui est de trouver le souvenir qui vous permet de produire le Patronus. Il n’y a aucune raison que vous n’y arriviez pas en situation.

— Mais on se sent tellement mal, quand ils sont là, frissonna Kevin Whitby.

— Quand en as-tu rencontré ? demanda Harry.

— En seconde année, lui rappela son condisciple. Dans le Poudlard Express et pendant le match de Quidditch.

— Dans le train, je me suis évanoui, avoua Harry. Et six mois plus tard, j’arrivais à les repousser. Il faut que vous ayez confiance en vous et vous en ferez autant. Allez, concentrez-vous sur votre souvenir et analysez ce qui vous rend heureux.

Il leur laissa quelques secondes puis ordonna :

— A toi Vicky !

Elle lança l’incantation et parut surprise de constater que ce qui sortait de sa baguette avait davantage de consistance que la fois précédente.

— Owen ! Kevin ! Eleanor !

Ravis, ils regardèrent le résultat de leurs invocations, qui durèrent suffisamment pour se faire admirer, avant de s’évanouir.

— Vous voyez, s’exclama Harry. Maintenant, ce sera de plus en plus facile. Essayez chaque jour et vous serez prêts pour notre épreuve. Allez encore, une fois !

Il était réellement satisfait d’eux et de lui quand il fut temps de partir.

**ooOoo**

Cinq jours plus tard, leurs instructeurs les firent transplaner dans des bois avant de disparaître, les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard anxieux avant de regarder autour d’eux.

— Rappelez-vous que vous y arrivez sans problème, tenta de les rassurer Harry.

Le fond de l’air se refroidit soudain, au point que leurs souffles précipités faisaient naître des petits nuages de buée blanche. Ils reculèrent pour se serrer les uns contre les autres, leur baguette levée, de façon à couvrir les alentours à trois-cent-soixante degrés. Quand des formes sombres apparurent entre les arbres, Harry sentit les autres se crisper.

— On n’attend pas qu’ils approchent, conseilla-t-il. Maintenant !

Il laissa ses condisciples lancer leur Patronus, attendant d’en voir quatre jaillir des baguettes avant de lancer le sien. Les créatures fantomatiques ne disparurent pas et Harry ordonna une nouvelle salve. Ils durent recommencer trois fois encore, les Patronus gagnant en consistance à chaque fois. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent, de nouveau, seuls dans la forêt.

— On a réussi ! se félicita Owen.

Les autres rirent, soulagés d’avoir surmonté cette épreuve. Ce fut avec des sourires fiers qu’ils accueillirent leurs instructeurs. Ils revinrent dans l’Atrium du Ministère en transplanant. Dans le couloir qui menait au QG, Harry retint Pritchard par le bras.

— Ce n’était pas des vrais, chuchota-t-il.

— Non, répondit l’Auror sur le même ton. Depuis qu’ils ne sont plus à Azkaban, on ne peut plus faire l’exercice pour de bon. L’endroit où ils sont parqués maintenant n’offre pas assez de sécurité. Tu crois qu’ils tiendraient le coup en situation ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. Comment savoir si les souvenirs qui les envahiraient réussiraient ou non à briser leur volonté et leur concentration ?

— Espérons qu’ils se rappelleront cette victoire, souhaita-t-il.

Et il en vint à espérer que, si cela arrivait, il serait là pour les soutenir et les aider à triompher.

**ooOoo**

Le dimanche suivant, au Terrier, le mariage de Ron et Hermione fut le principal sujet de conversation. Les futurs époux étaient arrivés avec la liste des personnes qu’ils désiraient inviter. Mis à part Mr et Mrs Granger, il n’y aurait que de sorciers. Une autre cérémonie était prévue côté moldu au bénéfice de la famille complète de la jeune fille. Le Ministère avait délivré à Ron un certificat de naissance lui permettant un second mariage officiel.

La noce du plus jeune des frères Weasley ressemblerait à celles de l’aîné, comme pour effacer les terribles incidents qui y avaient mis fin. Durant le déjeuner, Hermione entreprit de défendre l’idée d’inviter le professeur McGonagall — Ron n’y était pas nettement favorable. George les interrompit soudain en demandant subitement :

— Je peux venir avec ma petite amie ?

Aux diverses réactions autour de la table, Harry vit qu’en dehors des habitants du square Grimmaurd, seul Charlie semblait au courant.

— Bien sûr, répondit Molly, manifestement ravie d’apprendre que son fils avait ce genre de relation. C’est quelqu’un qu’on connaît ? s’enquit-elle.

— Oui, c’est Angelina.

Un silence troublé suivit cette déclaration.

— Angelina ? répéta finalement Molly. Angelina Johnson ?

— L’ancienne fiancée de Fred, confirma George, ayant manifestement décidé de mettre les choses à plat.

Sa mère lança un regard éperdu en direction de son mari qui contemplait leur fils d’un air songeur.

— C’est sérieux ? demanda Arthur.

— Ça en prend le chemin, confirma George.

Il laissa passer un moment puis, constatant que personne n’osait parler, il répondit spontanément aux interrogations implicites :

— Nous ne nous somme pas engagés à la légère. Nous nous somme posés beaucoup de questions mais nous pensons être réellement amoureux l’un de l’autre et pas seulement réunis par le souvenir de Fred. Tous les deux souhaitons fonder une famille, si possible avec quelqu’un qui peut comprendre par quoi nous sommes passés et qui peut accepter la place que Fred gardera toujours dans notre vie. Je pense que Fred serait heureux de voir qu’on continue à vivre sans pour autant l’oublier. Même si Angie m’aime, je sais qu’il restera toujours présent dans son cœur. Et de son côté… (George termina d’une voix brisée, le regard fixé sur son assiette) elle sait à quel point il me manque.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s’humidifier. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Molly et, durant un moment, personne ne put parler. Ce fut Arthur qui répondit d’une voix rauque :

— Si elle peut te rendre heureux, elle est la bienvenue.

Le regard de George n’était pas celui d’un homme heureux. Mais au moins, il était vivant.

**ooOoo**


	24. Retour vers le passé

# XXIV : Retour vers le passé

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 11 octobre au 05 novembre 2001

Le mois de novembre était bien entamé quand Harry reçut un matin une missive étrange. Pour commencer, elle avait bien été apportée par une chouette inconnue qui la tenait dans son bec, au lieu qu’elle soit attachée à sa patte. De plus, le message était écrit sur du papier moldu — et non sur un parchemin — et rédigé avec un stylo à bille. La lettre était libellée à :

_Monsieur Harry Potter  
Sa maison chez les sorciers_

Intrigué, il ouvrit l’enveloppe et se mit à lire.

_Harry_

_Tu dois être surpris de recevoir ce courrier et j’espère que tu le liras quand même. Je suis conscient de n’être pour toi qu’un mauvais souvenir mais je t’en prie, ne jette pas cette lettre. Je t’écris car il m’arrive une drôle d’histoire que tu considèreras sûrement comme un juste retour des choses._

Harry mit quelques secondes à identifier l’écriture. C’étaient les pattes de mouches de son cousin Dudley Dursley.

_Cela fait un an que j’ai rencontré une jeune fille. Nous nous sommes beaucoup vus et elle habite pratiquement chez moi depuis plusieurs mois. Nous avons il y a quelques temps évoqué de nous marier et là elle m’a avoué qu’elle était sorcière. Cela m’a fait un choc et je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Harry sourit un peu amèrement. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Et le destin aimait jouer avec les probabilités, songea-t-il après avoir évalué les chances de Dudley de tomber sur une sorcière.

_Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Que vais-je dire à mes parents ? Et à mes amis ? Mes enfants seront-ils sorciers ? J’hésite à demander tout ça à Sarah, car je ne veux pas lui montrer à quel point tout cela me fait peur. Serait-il possible de nous rencontrer ? Je viendrai te voir de ton côté s’il le faut._

_Dudley_

_PS : Sarah a reçu du courrier hier et m’a demandé si son hibou pouvait rester se reposer dans ma cuisine. Je profite qu’elle dorme encore pour lui demander de t’apporter cette lettre. J’espère qu’il te parviendra. Pourrais-tu me répondre à mon adresse postale ? C’est au 19 Old Palace Road, Guildford, Surrey, GU2 7TU._

Un peu sous le choc, Harry donna un bout de bacon au messager et le renvoya à sa maîtresse. Il était envahi de sentiments mêlés. Dudley représentait pour lui beaucoup d’images déplaisantes qu’il s’était efforcé d’oublier. Il est vrai que son cousin l’avait surpris lors de leurs adieux mais il n’avait pas pour autant complètement changé de sentiments à son égard. Ce Dudley implorant son aide était pour lui un parfait inconnu.

Harry relut la lettre. Tout compte fait, son cousin avait fait du chemin ces dernières années. Loin de renoncer à sa flamme en apprenant que sa petite amie était sorcière, il s’inquiétait de la façon de l’annoncer à ses parents et du sort de ses futurs enfants. Très bien. Mais qu’attendait-il de lui ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu’il était l’ambassadeur idéal à envoyer à Vernon et Petunia pour plaider la cause de la dénommée Sarah !

Qui était cette dernière, d’ailleurs ? Il tenta de se rappeler s’il y avait des _’Sarah’_ à Poudlard mais cela ne lui dit rien. Soit elle n’avait pas fréquenté cette école, soit elle était d’une autre année que lui.

Harry plia la lettre, la mit dans sa poche et alla travailler. Mais tout au long de la journée, il ne put chasser Dudley de ses pensées. Avait-il envie de le revoir ? Se sentait-il concerné par les problèmes de cœur de son cousin ? S’ils se rencontraient, où valait-il mieux que cela se passe : côté sorcier ou moldu ? Qu’allaient-ils se dire ? Harry pouvait-il lui apporter l’aide qu’il espérait ?

Il lui fallu trois jours pour élaborer sa réponse. Il indiqua douter pouvoir lui être d’une aide quelconque mais acceptait de le rencontrer la semaine suivante. Il lui donna comme adresse de réponse la maison des parents d’Hermione.

C’est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, après plusieurs échanges de courrier, il attendait son cousin dans la rue moldue, en face du Chaudron baveur. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Ce n’était pas difficile, il n’avait pas tellement changé ; il ressemblait juste davantage à l’oncle Vernon qu’auparavant. Quand ils se firent face, ils restèrent un moment embarrassés. Finalement, Harry tendit la main et son cousin la serra avec reconnaissance en disant :

— Merci d’avoir accepté de me voir, Harry.

— C’est rien. Tu es sûr que tu veux visiter une rue sorcière ? s’enquit Harry.

Son cousin déglutit mais assura :

— Je suis prêt.

— C’est toi qui vois, répondit Harry, touché malgré lui par les efforts manifestes que faisait Dudley pour les beaux yeux de sa fiancée.

Malgré la panique soudaine de son cousin — qui ne voyait qu’une ruine là où se dressait l’établissement — Harry l’entraîna dans le bar frontalier. Ils le traversèrent rapidement, non sans que Dudley sursaute en voyant une sorcière sortir de la cheminée avec un grand cabas. Harry laissa passer cette dernière, qui ouvrit le mur donnant sur la rue commerçante. Dudley ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le Chemin de Traverse mais Harry estima qu’il encaissait plutôt bien le choc.

— Tu aimes toujours les glaces ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Sans quitter des yeux le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Dudley hocha affirmativement la tête mais il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui va rendre son déjeuner.

— Allons en manger une, alors, décida Harry.

Espérant qu’ingérer un mets sucré le réconforterait, il conduisit un Dudley crispé chez le glacier qui remplaçait Florian Fortarôme, mort pendant la guerre. En chemin, quand il vit que les sorciers se retournaient sur son passage, Harry se rappela qu’il ne s’était pas transformé. Il y renonça cependant, ne voulant pas troubler davantage son cousin. Ce dernier d’ailleurs ne s’aperçut de rien, trop occupé à regarder les étalages. Arrivés à la terrasse du glacier, Harry les fit installer dans un coin où ils ne seraient pas vus de la rue. La carte plongea le malheureux moldu dans un abîme de consternation :

— Glace à la Patafiole rose ? Scarabée candi ? couina-t-il.

— C’est pour les enfants, le rassura Harry. Une glace à la fraise, ça t’irait ?

— Oui, répondit son cousin d’une voix hésitante, comme s’il n’espérait plus trouver un élément classique dans cet endroit.

— Je vais te prendre une Farcigroseille, c’est à peu près le même goût.

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer Dudley qui s’était mis à suer à grosses gouttes. Harry passa la commande et demanda :

— Eh bien, que deviens-tu ?

Avec reconnaissance, Dudley put revenir à des éléments plus familiers.

— Je travaille chez un ami de mon père, qui a une entreprise de vis et de clous.

— C’est bien, approuva machinalement Harry.

— Je suppose que tu te demandes comment j’ai rencontré Sarah ? avança Dudley.

— Un peu, oui, admit Harry.

— C’est la sœur d’un des camarades que je me suis fait à mon école de commerce. Il y a un peu plus d’un an, il m’a invité à son anniversaire. Je l’ai remarquée tout de suite. Elle est magnifique.

Harry se demanda comment elle avait pu remarquer son cousin.

— On a très vite sympathisé, continuait celui-ci. Et puis petit à petit, elle s’est installée chez moi. Elle m’avait dit qu’elle travaillait au ministère de l’Education à Londres. Quand elle m’a révélé qu’elle était sorcière il y a deux semaines, ça a été un choc affreux. Je n’ai pas pu parler pendant dix minutes et comme elle pensait que je ne la croyais pas, elle a sorti sa baguette et a transformé mon canapé en vache.

— J’espère que les voisins ne se sont pas plaints, ne put s’empêcher de dire Harry.

— Oh, ça va, mon canapé n’a pas trop meuglé. Et Sarah a nettoyé le fumier comme ça !

Dudley imita maladroitement le geste d’un sorcier jetant un sort avec sa baguette. Harry éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas si l’humour de son cousin était volontaire mais la fameuse Sarah ne semblait pas en être dépourvue. Leur commande arriva et Dudley contempla avec consternation le dôme orange vif, constellé de tâches brunes.

— Fais pas attention à la couleur, lui conseilla Harry. C’est juste pour faire joli.

Dudley ne semblait pas convaincu mais saisit courageusement sa cuillère et la plongea dans la mixture. Il l’enfourna avec la physionomie d’un homme qui se jette dans le vide, puis il demeura plusieurs secondes sans expression. Harry se demanda si c’était le temps que l’information atteigne le cerveau ou si c’était la stupéfaction de constater que, tout compte fait, c’était mangeable.

— C’est vrai que ça ressemble à une glace à la fraise, convint Dudley du bout des lèvres.

Harry ne put déterminer si c’était une appréciation sincère ou si Dudley avait finalement intégré les bases de la politesse en société. Il décida de revenir à leur sujet de conversation précédent :

— Donc tout va bien avec ton amie. Et que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ?

Dudley se rembrunit :

— C’est plus fort que moi ! Quand je vois un acte magique, j’ai la peau qui se hérisse et je me sens mal à l’aise. On m’a seriné toute mon enfance que la magie ne devait pas exister et que seuls les anormaux la pratiquaient. Je ne veux pas être effrayé quand elle transforme les choses.

— Tu vas finir par t’habituer, lui assura Harry, qui n’y croyait qu’à moitié. Et puis, se rappela-t-il soudain, ta mère n’a pas toujours détesté la magie.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Pas du tout. Quand ma mère est partie étudier la sorcellerie à Poudlard, elle aurait bien voulu en faire autant. C’est parce que ça n’a pas été possible qu’elle a finalement rejeté la magie et tout ce qui s’y rapportait.

Dudley considéra cette nouvelle idée et dit :

— Je ne pense pas que cela l’aidera à accepter Sarah.

— Non, sans doute, admit Harry. Mais pourquoi dire à tes parents qu’elle est sorcière ? demanda-t-il.

— Parce que je vais me marier avec elle !

— Tu sais, on n’a pas envie que trop de Moldus soient au courant de notre existence. Alors moins t’en révèle, mieux c’est.

— Mais s’ils disent devant elle des méchancetés sur les sorciers !

— Tu sais très bien qu’ils ne veulent pas reconnaître notre existence. Il y a peu de chance que le sujet vienne sur le tapis. Et puis, c’est avec toi que Sarah va se marier, pas avec ta famille.

— Mais quand même…

— Tu sais, lui expliqua Harry, les sorciers ne sont pas si nombreux et il y en a un certain nombre mariés à des Moldus. C’est une situation assez courante pour nous. Tes enfants ne seront pas les seuls à avoir un parent non sorcier quand ils rentreront à Poudlard.

Dudley ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et demanda d’une voix mourante :

— Tu penses qu’eux aussi seront… demanda Dudley réitérant son imitation du jet d’un sortilège.

— Comme tu as déjà de la famille sorcière, je suppose que cela rend cette hypothèse assez probable, hasarda Harry qui se promit d’en demander confirmation à Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, gémit Dudley.

Harry le contempla, partagé entre fou-rire et pitié :

— Va falloir t’accrocher, conseilla-t-il. Et pour commencer, on va un peu faire les boutiques. Tu verras, c’est pas si terrible !

Impitoyable, Harry lui fit une visite guidée du Chemin de Traverse. En longeant la devanture des Sorciers facétieux, il eut quand même des scrupules et préféra réserver cette boutique pour une fois prochaine.

Une fois que Dudley eut commencé à s’habituer à son environnement, Harry vit qu’il remarquait que les gens se retournaient sur eux. Il jeta un regard nerveux vers son cousin croyant sans doute que c’était lui qui attirait l’attention et Harry commença à se demander s’il ne lui devait pas quelques explications. Avant qu’il ait trouvé une formulation satisfaisante, une femme se planta devant lui et, après une petite révérence, lui indiqua :

— Je prie chaque jour pour vous, Harry Potter.

— Merci, Madame, dit Harry avant de la contourner en la saluant de la tête.

Il entraîna Dudley qui maintenant le contemplait avec de grands yeux ronds.

— C’est toi que les gens regardent comme ça ? finit-il par demander timidement.

— Oui, répondit Harry.

— Mais… tu as fait quoi pour être aussi connu ?

Harry décida de commencer par le commencement.

— Tu sais pourquoi toi et tes parents avez dû vous cacher quand j’ai eu 17 ans ?

— On te voulait du mal.

— Oui, un mage avait pris le pouvoir et instauré la terreur. C’était celui qui avait tué mes parents et il voulait me tuer aussi. Mais cette fois, ça a mal tourné pour lui et… il est mort.

Dudley resta un moment les yeux froncés, ce qui dénotait chez lui, Harry le savait, une rare et intense réflexion.

— Tu… tu as quelque chose à voir avec euh… sa mort ? finit par demander timidement Dudley.

— On peut dire ça, admit Harry.

Il détourna la tête pour ne pas voir le regard que lui lançait son cousin.

— De votre côté, où êtes vous partis quand on vous a fait évacuer ? demanda-t-il à son tour pour ne pas laisser le silence s’installer.

— Chez tante Marge, répondit son Dudley. Moi, je n’y suis resté que deux mois, puis je suis retourné au collège.

— Et quand êtes vous rentrés chez vous ? s’enquit Harry.

— Quand je suis revenu pour les vacances d’été mes parents étaient rentrés à Privet Drive. Il paraît que c’est Mrs Figg qui est venue les chercher.

— Que devient-elle ? s’intéressa Harry.

— Rien de spécial. Elle vit toujours dans sa maison avec ses chats.

Harry revint un instant sur son enfance. Il revit la maison où il avait grandi, son placard et se souvint de l’odeur de chou qui imprégnait la maison de la cracmol. Refusant de s’appesantir sur le passé, il se remit à commenter les boutiques qu’ils longeaient.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre derrière les toits, Harry jugea qu’il en avait assez fait et ramena son cousin vers le Chaudron Baveur. Harry essaya d’analyser les sentiments qu’il portait désormais à son cousin. Il devait admettre que ce dernier avait réussi à la surprendre. Si chaque témoignage de sorcellerie suscitait toujours chez Dudley un violent rejet, il serrait les dents et tentait de faire bonne figure avec un courage qui impressionna vivement Harry. Il n’aurait jamais cru que Dudley puisse un jour se donner tant de mal pour quelqu’un d’autre. Il se demanda comment il avait pu changer à ce point.

De retour dans la rue moldue, ils se saluèrent gauchement et Harry amorçait déjà un demi-tour, quand Dudley lâcha :

— Harry, je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t’ai fait. Je sais que ce n’est pas pardonnable mais je voulais que tu saches que je le regrette sincèrement.

Harry resta quelques secondes sans voix avant de demander :

— Depuis quand les choses ont changé ? Depuis quand tu ne me détestes plus ?

— Je ne te détestais pas ! protesta Dudley. Je faisais juste comme mes parents. Enfin, je dis pas ça pour me trouver des excuses. Cela me plaisait de t’ennuyer. J’ai vraiment honte, Harry…

— Et tout à coup tu n’as plus aimé ? insista Harry.

Le visage de Dudley se contracta. Ses yeux devinrent fixes pendant qu’il expliquait d’une voix tremblante :

— Il faisait si froid… J’entendais des hurlements à glacer le sang, comme dans les films d’horreurs, sauf que c’était pour de vrai. J’étais à ta place et je me voyais. Je me trouvais affreux, effrayant, impitoyable. Cet autre moi riait, riait et moi je pleurais, j’avais peur de lui et l’autre riait encore plus, heureux de me tourmenter. Il y avait des gens qui passaient. Ils nous regardaient avec horreur et je savais que c’était moi, je veux dire le Dudley qui était devant moi, qu’ils considéraient comme une bête sauvage. Parce que c’est ce que j’étais, finalement.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Quand les Détraqueurs les avaient attaqués, Dudley s’était vu par les yeux de son cousin dans toute sa laideur. De quoi faire peur, effectivement. Il repoussa résolument ses propres souvenirs de la scène, désirant aller au fond des choses une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Alors tu as voulu ne plus être comme ça ? explicita Harry.

— Oui mais cela a pris du temps. Ceux qui étaient mes amis à l’époque me poussaient à continuer et se moquaient de moi quand je leur disais que c’était mal. Et puis… je dois être sincère avec toi, Harry, hein ? Je te dois bien ça… Dominer c’est agréable et j’aimais te faire peur. C’est moche, je sais.

En contemplant Dudley qui n’osait même plus soutenir son regard, Harry se rappela le plaisir qu’il avait eu à voir Amycus Carrows se tordre de douleur sur le sol. La joie perverse qu’il avait ressentie n’était pas à son honneur mais il devait bien reconnaitre l’avoir éprouvée. Il savait aussi que, dans des circonstances semblables, il pourrait de nouveau oublier toute morale par vengeance.

— Je comprends, finit par répondre Harry.

— C’est gentil de dire ça, répondit son cousin, qui n’avait pas l’air convaincu. Enfin, bref, quand je suis entré en école de commerce, j’ai changé de milieu et j’ai pu me refaire d’autres amis. Cela a été dur, je suppose qu’ils comprenaient celui que j’étais vraiment. J’en ai bavé la première année mais je le méritais. Et puis je suis tombé sur un gars sympa, le frère de Sarah. On avait un devoir à faire ensemble, alors il m’a présenté ses copains et grâce à lui j’ai réussi à m’intégrer. Et je me suis rendu compte plus tard qu’il avait une sœur fantastique.

— Il va falloir que tu me la présentes, sourit Harry.

— Tu n’as qu’à venir dîner un soir avec nous, lança Dudley avec l’air de se demander si c’était bien lui qui disait ça.

**ooOoo**

La semaine suivante, Harry enfilait ses vêtements moldus pour se rendre chez son cousin. A la dernière minute, Ginny débarqua de Holyhead et Harry lui proposa de venir avec lui. Comme les jours précédents il lui avait raconté l’étonnante transformation de son cousin et lui avait fait le récit de la journée qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, elle se montra très curieuse de le rencontrer.

Ne connaissant pas le quartier de leur destination, ils ne purent transplaner et durent utiliser le réseau de cheminées publiques qui les amena à proximité. Ils marchèrent un peu dans la petite agglomération et s’arrêtèrent devant un immeuble de cinq étages. A côté de la porte, on pouvait voir une sorte de panneau en acier, sur lequel on avait mis des étiquettes avec des noms. Celui de Dudley y figurait, ce qui leur assura qu’ils étaient à la bonne adresse. Par contre, la porte resta hermétiquement fermée quand ils tentèrent de la pousser. Harry se dit que ce n’était pas de chance et sortit discrètement sa baguette pour ouvrir d’un Alohomora. Ils empruntèrent un couloir, préférèrent l’escalier à l’ascenseur et frappèrent chez Dudley.

Celui-ci ouvrit rapidement en disant :

— Ah, je suis content que tu aies trouvé. J’avais oublié de t’expliquer pour l’interphone et je me demandais…

Il s’arrêta net en apercevant Ginny.

— Je me suis permis de venir avec mon amie, expliqua Harry, tout en se demandant distraitement ce qu’était un interphone.

— Tu as bien fait. Entrez donc.

Ce n’était pas très grand, chez Dudley mais Harry trouva la décoration moins laide que chez son oncle et sa tante. Dans l’ensemble, c’était beaucoup plus désordonné aussi.

— Sarah ne va pas tarder, indiqua le maître des lieux. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Le temps qu’il fasse le service, une clé tourna et une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette entra dans le petit salon.

— Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je… Mais… vous êtes Harry Potter ! s’exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber son sac de surprise.

— Euh, oui, convint l’intéressé.

— Dudley, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle avec confusion à l’intention de Harry, je me conduis de façon très malpolie. Mais je n’aurais jamais imaginé que le ’mon cousin Harry’ soit… Hum, pardon. Je m’appelle Sarah Malone. Je suis rentrée à Poudlard deux ans après vous.

— A Poufsouffle, se rappela enfin Harry qui l’avait croisée dans la Grande Salle. Vu les circonstances, je propose que nous nous appelions tous par nos prénoms. Vous connaissez sans doute…

— Ginny Weasley des Harpies ! l’interrompit Sarah les yeux écarquillés.

— Harpie ? s’inquiéta Dudley, se figeant sa bouteille de jus de fruit à la main.

— C’est une équipe de Quidditch, répondirent en chœur les trois sorciers.

— Quidditch, répéta Dudley. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il comme s’il savait parfaitement ce que c’était. Je vais chercher les saucisses, ajouta-t-il avant d’aller se réfugier à la cuisine.

— Vous avez été magnifique contre les Flaquemare, s’enthousiasma Sarah. C’est tellement injuste qu’ils aient gagné la coupe !

— Vous avez assisté au match ? demanda Ginny refusant de s’appesantir sur cet échec.

— Oui et je vous ai vue jouer à Poudlard aussi. Ça alors, si j’avais su qu’un jour je vous aurais dans mon salon… Tu voulais me faire la surprise, Dudley ? demanda-t-elle, alors que son ami revenait avec les amuse-gueules.

— Euh…, fit ce dernier embarrassé.

— C’est la première fois qu’il voit Ginny, expliqua Harry.

— Où travaillez-vous ? demanda Ginny à la jeune femme.

— Au Ministère. Je viens d’intégrer l’équipe de météorologie.

— Vous avez l’intention de faire pleuvoir encore longtemps ? demanda Harry. Un peu de soleil serait le bienvenu.

— Mon chef s’est encore disputé avec sa femme, soupira Sarah. Alors pas d’éclaircie avant qu’ils ne soient réconciliés.

— Est-ce que l’aurore boréale du mois dernier est due à ce que je pense ? avança Harry amusé.

— Il a une relation assez passionnée avec son épouse, confirma Sarah.

— Tu fais le temps ? comprit soudainement Dudley.

— Seulement au sein du ministère de la Magie, précisa Harry. Quand tu la mets de mauvaise humeur, moi je vois des tornades toute la journée, plaisanta-t-il.

Dudley la regarda pensivement, comme s’il essayait d’intégrer le concept.

— C’est comme la danse de la pluie ? finit-il par demander.

— Ce que j’aime avec Dudley, c’est que je le découvre un peu tous les jours, éclata de rire la jeune femme, prenant manifestement sa question naïve pour de l’humour.

En envisageant les cent kilos que faisaient son cousin et sa figure porcine, Harry se dit qu’il fallait effectivement ne pas rester sur une première impression.

— Où pensez-vous vous installer ? demanda Ginny qui semblait avoir pris l’initiative d’animer la conversation. Côté moldu ou sorcier ?

Dudley regarda sa fiancée :

— Où Sarah voudra, répondit-il galamment, mais Harry fut persuadé qu’il n’avait pas du tout envie d’aménager dans une maison sorcière.

— Je n’ai pas encore réfléchi à la question, répondit l’intéressée.

— L’avantage des maisons moldues, c’est qu’on peut y faire de la magie, fit valoir Harry. Par contre, les maisons sorcières sont un peu dépourvues des commodités dont Dudley doit avoir l’habitude : pas d’ordinateur ni de lave-vaisselle.

— Pas d’ordinateur ? répéta plaintivement Dursley.

— Non. D’après ce que m’a expliqué mon amie Hermione, une maison sorcière est emplie de magie pour avoir de l’eau chaude, de la lumière etc. La magie et l’électricité ne font pas bon ménage et, même si on est raccordé au secteur, les appareils marchent mal. Par contre dans une maison moldue, juste un peu de magie personnelle n’empêche pas les choses de marcher.

— Eh bien je suppose que c’est décidé : maison moldue, trancha Sarah.

— J’ai sauvé ton ordinateur, Dudley, plaisanta Harry.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit son cousin, reconnaissant.

— Quand on aura un intérieur plus grand, on pourra faire des réunions de famille, se réjouit Sarah. On pourra inviter tes parents, Dudley et…

— Non ! s’exclama Harry.

— Surtout pas ! s’effaroucha Dudley.

Sarah sursauta puis les regarda, étonnée, n’osant plus rien dire. Dudley avait l’air au supplice. Visiblement, il craignait que Harry révèle combien ses parents et lui s’étaient mal conduit pendant des années.

— En fait, finit par indiquer Harry, je suis en assez mauvais termes avec mon oncle et ma tante. Ne leur parlez surtout pas de moi.

— Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas.

— C’est assez compliqué, convint Harry. Et pendant qu’on en parle, je vous conseille fortement de toujours leur cacher que vous êtes sorcière.

Sarah hocha docilement la tête. Il faut dire que l’air tendu des deux garçons et le froncement de sourcils de Ginny indiquaient clairement que la question était délicate. Le silence s’étira et Ginny se dévoua :

— Et vous, Dudley, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

**ooOoo**

Ce lundi-là, Harry et son coéquipier furent convoqués dans le bureau du commandant, signe que l’affaire qu’on allait leur confier était importante ou nécessitait des précisions trop compliquées pour être portées sur un simple ordre de mission.

— Tristan Funestar, le chef du département des Mystères a requis notre aide, commença Dave Faucett. Une fiole contenant une potion en cours d’élaboration lui a été dérobée.

— Pour de l’argent ? demanda Pritchard.

— Ce sera à vous de le définir, répondit le commandant.

— Quelles seront les conditions d’enquête ? interrogea encore le partenaire de Harry.

— Les Langues-de-Plomb sont au courant de la disparition de leur potion miracle et s’attendent à ce qu’une enquête soit menée. Il n’y aura pas d’effet de surprise mais au moins vous pourrez poser librement toutes les questions que vous désirez.

— Et pour Potter ? questionna Pritchard.

— Il garde sa tête, trancha Faucett. Il est temps qu’on s’habitue à le voir officier en tant qu’Auror.

— Bien, Chef ! scanda Harry, moitié pour témoigner de son obéissance, moitié pour rappeler qu’il était là et qu’on pouvait s’adresser à lui directement.

— Très bien, Potter, prit acte Faucett sans sourciller. Bon, c’est parti, on vous attend au département des Mystères.

Harry se sentit se figer en comprenant qu’ils allaient s’y rendre. Il revit la chute mortelle et se rappela le déchirement qu’il avait ressenti. La peine s’était atténuée, le temps avait fait son travail et il avait accepté ce départ, comme tous ceux auxquels il avait dû faire face. Mais l’éventualité d’avoir à pénétrer dans la pièce du Voile le glaça. Il se contint, cependant, et parvint à rester impassible et suivre son instructeur hors du QG.

Alors qu’ils attendaient l’ascenseur pour se rendre au dixième niveau, Pritchard demanda :

— Tu es déjà allé dans ce département ?

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

— Un problème ? demanda Pritchard.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes, hésitant sur ce qu’il avait envie de révéler et sur la façon de l’exprimer. Heureusement, son coéquipier avait une bonne mémoire :

— Ah, je vois, répondit-il lui-même à sa question.

Harry se dit qu’il était sans doute été lire ce qu’il avait rajouté au dossier de Sirius Black et il se demanda ce que son formateur en avait pensé.

— Cela va t’empêcher de bien faire ton boulot ? demanda crûment Pritchard.

— Non, c’est bon, se ressaisit Harry.

L’Auror ne fit aucun autre commentaire, se contentant d’entrer dans l’ascenseur qui devait les mener au neuvième niveau. Ils suivirent le couloir froid, puis se retrouvèrent devant la porte noire que Harry avait tant de fois vue en rêve. Pritchard posa la main dessus et annonça :

— Aurors Stanislas Pritchard et Harry Potter.

Le battant s’effaça sans bruit et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle ronde, trouée par les douze portes identiques. Comme la fois précédente, la salle tourna sur elle-même, désorientant ses occupants. Quand les murs se stabilisèrent, une des portes laissa passer un homme vêtu d’une robe marron assez quelconque, d’une corpulence sèche et nerveuse. Il les regarda avec suspicion, comme s’il les soupçonnait d’avoir menti sur leur nom et qualité. Enfin, les yeux fixés sur Harry, il laissa enfin échapper d’un ton satisfait :

— Je vois que ma demande a été prise au sérieux.

— Nous prenons toutes les demandes au sérieux, répliqua Pritchard.

Harry garda le silence en songeant que s’il ne se déplaçait que pour les cas aussi graves qu’un Voldemort au pouvoir, il n’enquêterait pas beaucoup. Heureusement qu’on n’hésitait pas à le faire travailler sur le tout-venant, même si Harry commençait à trouver les affaires en cours un peu routinières.

— Nous verrons ça, répondit le Langue-de-plomb, avant de les inviter à le suivre d’un geste sec.

Harry reconnut instantanément la salle des cerveaux. Ces derniers flottaient toujours paresseusement, enveloppés de leurs voiles de pensée. Harry garda soigneusement les mains le long de son corps, ayant en tête les cicatrices qui étaient toujours visibles sur les bras de Ron. Une pièce encombrée se trouvait au fond. Pritchard et Harry eurent du mal à atteindre les chaises qui leurs furent désignées, tant les piles de dossiers posés à même le sol gênaient leur progression. Le Langue-de-plomb prit place derrière son bureau, avant de laisser tomber :

— Posez vos questions.

— Monsieur Funestar, commença Pritchard confirmant pour Harry l’identité de leur vis-à-vis, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui a été volé ?

— Une potion de Jouvence, lui fut-il répondu.

— Mais encore, insista Pritchard.

— C’est un produit qui agit sur le vivant et permet de le régénérer, consentit à révéler l’homme.

— Elle peut faire rajeunir les gens ? s’exclama Harry, horrifié à l’idée de l’intérêt que Voldemort y aurait porté.

— Bien sur que non, répliqua dédaigneusement le chef de département. Nous faisons de la magie, ici, pas des miracles. C’est une potion pour guérir les blessures de toutes sortes, plus efficacement que tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. Elle pourrait faire disparaître votre cicatrice, par exemple, termina-t-il en pointant le front de Harry.

Harry grimaça à cette idée. Même s’il s’agaçait de voir les sorciers y porter le regard juste après l’avoir reconnu, il savait qu’il se sentirait nu sans cette marque. Elle avait été le témoin et le vecteur de tant d’épisodes importants de sa vie… Indifférent aux états d’âme de son aspirant, Pritchard continuait son interrogatoire.

— Quand avez-vous découvert sa disparition ?

— Ce matin, un de mes chercheurs, Geo Mateis s’est aperçu que l’armoire où était entreposée cette potion avait été forcée et il est venu me chercher.

— Avez-vous laissé sortir d’ici des personnes de votre service depuis la découverte de cette disparition ? s’enquit Pritchard.

— Bien sûr que non. J’ai même fouillé Mateis et fait des recherches dans tout le département. Je peux vous assurer que cette potion n’est plus ici.

— Etes-vous arrivé avant ou après ce Mateis ?

— Avant lui. Mais je ne suis pas allé du côté de l’armoire en question, c’est pourquoi je n’ai pas constaté l’infraction avant qu’il ne me la signale.

— Quand l’objet volé a-t-il été vu pour la dernière fois ?

— Vendredi soir, quand on l’a rangé dans l’armoire.

— Je suppose que toutes les personnes travaillant ici ont accès à la pièce où se trouve l’armoire, avança Harry.

— Non, pas du tout. Seulement trois personnes en plus de moi. Mon département se divise en onze parties et chacun de mes chercheurs ne peut se rendre que dans celle où l’assigne son projet en cours. Je suis le seul à pouvoir aller partout.

— Vraiment ? s’étonna Harry. J’ai réussi à accéder à plusieurs salles, il y a cinq ans et tout un comité d’accueil m’attendait dans la salle des prophéties.

— Cela ne nous a pas échappé, répondit Funestar d’un ton pincé. Mon prédécesseur a d’ailleurs été destitué pour cette raison et mon premier travail en tant que chef de ce département a été de le sécuriser et le rendre inexpugnable. Même le gouvernement des Ténèbres n’a pu nous obliger à lui ouvrir nos portes, conclut-il avec satisfaction.

— Donc seuls les chercheurs et vos invités peuvent entrer ici.

— Exactement ! confirma le chercheur.

— Tenez-vous un registre des personnes étrangères au service qui on été conviées à venir ici ?

Pour toute réponse, Funestar poussa vers eux ce que Harry jugea être une boule de cristal. L’homme posa sa baguette dessus et Harry vit sa tête apparaître dans le matériau translucide, puis son visage s’effaça pour laisser place à celui de son mentor. Sous leur menton, on pouvait voir mention de leur nom et le jour et l’heure de leur arrivée. D’autres personnes apparurent avant que le chercheur ne mette fin à la démonstration.

— Potter, note tous les visiteurs des trois dernières semaines, ordonna Pritchard.

Funestar tapota sur la boule et un parchemin comportant des noms et précisions temporelles en sortit et se posa sur la table. Harry le parcourut rapidement du regard. Seulement trois personnes étrangères au service avaient été admises dans le saint des saints dans la période considérée.

— La liste des chercheurs habilités à approcher votre fameuse potion ? demanda Pritchard.

Un autre parchemin rejoignit le premier. Funestar posa sa baguette sur la liste :

— Je vous souligne le nom de la personne qui travaille sur la potion, précisa-t-il.

— La liste complète de vos effectifs ? continua l’Auror.

Tristan Funestar sortit une nouvelle liste.

— Quels sortilèges de sécurité utilisez-vous ? s’enquit Pritchard.

— Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de vous les révéler, rétorqua le chef de département. Personne n’a pu les mettre en défaut depuis qu’ils ont été mis en place. Nous sommes dans le lieu le mieux défendu d’Angleterre.

— C’est ce qu’on disait de Gringott’s, remarqua Harry. Ils ont pourtant été victime de deux intrusions ces dernières années. Il suffit souvent d’avoir un complice dans la place.

Funestar le fixa suffisamment longtemps pour que Harry regrette d’avoir parlé. Il espéra que les deux hommes comprendraient qu’il n’avait pas dit ça pour se vanter mais pour éviter de négliger une piste dans leur enquête.

— Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire entrer des étrangers, finit par répliquer froidement le chercheur. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas sur parole, vous pouvez toujours essayer de forcer mes défenses.

— Nous voulons bien regarder ça de plus près, accepta Pritchard.

Sur un signe de tête de son formateur, Harry prit les listes fournies par leur hôte et suivit Pritchard vers la salle ronde par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Funestar les laissa seul, entourés de portes closes.

— Au moins on a des noms, fit Harry en brandissant ses parchemins.

— On a ceux qu’il a bien voulu nous fournir. Cela ne nous dispense pas de vérifier par nous-mêmes, répliqua Pritchard. Bon, Monsieur le forceur de coffre, comment tu ouvrirais ces portes, toi ?

— Désolé, répondit Harry, j’ai pas amené mon dragon.

**ooOoo**

_Ce qui vient de l'interview de JKR (30 juillet 2007) :  
« _ Je crois que quand Dudley a été attaqué par les Détraqueurs, il s’est vu lui-même, pour la première fois, tel qu’il était vraiment. C’était très douloureux mais finalement salvateur ; c’est ce qui a enclenché la transformation en lui _. »_


	25. Enquête au département des Mystères

# XXV : Enquête au département des Mystères

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 05 novembre au 10 novembre 2001

Durant une bonne demi-heure, les deux Aurors tentèrent de faire céder les portes donnant sur l’antichambre du département des Mystères. Après avoir été stupéfixés, mordus, violemment repoussés et avoir échappé de peu à un gaz asphyxiant, ils admirent qu’il n’était pas évident de forcer le passage. Alors qu’ils conféraient pour trouver une autre technique, une des portes s’ouvrit devant un chercheur, qui sursauta de les trouver là.

Sans se concerter, Harry et Pritchard se précipitèrent pour profiter de l’occasion. Mais ils se heurtèrent à un mur invisible et furent une fois de plus renvoyés dans le vestibule circulaire, alors que la porte qu’ils avaient tenté de franchir se refermait.

— Seul Monsieur Funestar peut vous faire entrer, les informa celui qui les avait rejoint. Vous êtes… Harry Potter ?

— Et vous ? répliqua Harry.

— Je m’appelle Geo Mateïs, répondit l’homme. Je peux vous aider ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Monsieur Funestar n’est pas…

— Ça tombe bien, on voulait justement vous parler, le coupa Harry. On peut aller dans votre bureau ?

Pour toute réponse, Mateïs posa sa baguette sur l’une des portes. Ils attendirent un petit moment avant que le chef du département ne daigne répondre à l’appel. Sans un mot, mais avec un petit sourire satisfait, Funestar posa à son tour sa baguette sur un des autres battants. Harry pensait que c’était la porte par laquelle Mateïs avait surgi, mais il n’en était pas sûr. Funestar leur fit signe de passer en précisant :

— Dix minutes.

— Et ensuite ? demanda Pritchard. Comment voulez-vous que nous enquêtions, si nous n’avons pas un accès libre aux endroits à vérifier ?

— Je reviendrai vous chercher, répondit le chef de département. De toute façon c’est là que vous voudrez aller.

Il les laissa sur ces paroles sibyllines. En voyant les centaines d’horloges, Harry reconnut instantanément le lieu dans lequel il pénétrait. Hermione l’avait identifié comme étant la chambre du Temps. Harry remarqua que l’armoire qu’ils avaient cassée et qui reproduisait indéfiniment sa chute avait été réparée. Il regarda la porte qui menait à l’endroit où étaient entreposées les prophéties et chassa volontairement les images qui lui venaient. Il n’était pas là pour ça…

Mateïs les fit pénétrer dans un des petits bureaux qui bordaient cette salle, peut-être celui dans lequel Harry avait combattu Antonin Dolohov. Il n’y avait qu’une chaise et une table de travail recouverte de parchemins, ce qui incita les trois hommes à rester debout.

L’interrogatoire ne donna pas grand-chose. Oui, c’était bien lui qui avait découvert le vol. Non, il n’avait rien vu de bizarre le vendredi soir avant de partir. Non, il ne travaillait pas sur la fameuse potion. Oui, il y avait accès car sa collègue travaillait dessus dans cette partie du département. Mais il n’avait pas pour habitude de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur dire sur quel sujet il travaillait, secret professionnel, Messieurs les Aurors, vous savez ce que c’est. Oui, il avait averti son chef dès qu’il avait découvert le vol ce matin et s’était soumis à la fouille que ce dernier avait exigée. Il n’avait touché à rien et n’avait pas quitté les lieux depuis.

Tout en se dandinant d’un pied sur l’autre, l’homme regardait Harry avec insistance, comme s’il comptait sur lui en particulier pour résoudre cette énigme. C’était assez embarrassant pour le jeune homme, surtout quand Mateïs, fasciné par sa personne, fit malencontreusement tomber une pile de documents.

Comme annoncé, Funestar revint les chercher alors qu’ils ressortaient de la petite pièce. De retour parmi les horloges et hors de portée d’oreilles de Mateïs, Pritchard en profita pour lui poser une nouvelle série de questions :

— Vos chercheurs connaissent-ils vos sorts de sécurité ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Ce sont des sorciers assez doués, je suppose. Ne pourraient-ils pas les étudier et arriver à les annuler ?

— Pas sans que je sois au courant.

— Mais comment entrent-ils le matin dans le département, alors ?

— Leur empreinte magique est reconnue et ils ont accès aux endroits où ils ont le droit d’aller.

— Et s’ils font rentrer quelqu’un avec eux ?

— Impossible, la porte se refermerait. Vous l’avez bien vu tout à l’heure.

— Je déduis de vos propos que vous savez, de votre bureau, ce qui se passe dans votre espèce de vestibule, commenta tranquillement Pritchard.

— Je sais qui passe les portes, à quelle heure, et qui tente de les forcer, confirma son interlocuteur.

— Et toutes les personnes qui sont venues ici ces derniers jours sont sur les listes que vous nous avez confiées, bien sûr, résuma Pritchard, légèrement sarcastique.

— Evidemment. Je suis le premier à espérer que vous résoudrez cette affaire.

— Bien, revenons à votre fiole disparue. De quelle manière vous assurez-vous que les découvertes que vous faites ici ne sont pas divulguées par vos chercheurs ?

— Ils sont tenus au secret, comme beaucoup de fonctionnaires du Ministère. Je suppose que c’est également le cas chez les Aurors.

— Ils n’ont pas prêté un serment inviolable ou quelque chose comme ça ? s’étonna Harry qui trouvait que la confiance accordée aux chercheurs tranchait avec les moyens mis en œuvre pour rendre l’endroit inexpugnable.

— Bien sûr que non, s’exclama Funestar. Il suffirait de leur donner du Veritaserum pour les tuer. De toute façon, nos recherches sont en général hors de la portée du premier sorcier venu. Pour les exploiter, il faut des cerveaux et des matières premières qui ne se trouvent pas partout. Sans compter que nous faisons beaucoup de recherche fondamentale, ce qui demande beaucoup de temps et de moyens sans se traduire en magie praticable et _a fortiori_ rémunératrice.

— Une potion soignante me paraît praticable et rémunératrice, observa Harry.

— C’est une exception, une commande spéciale pour Ste Mangouste. Elle est complexe, mais je pense qu’il ne faudra pas une semaine à un bon maître en potions pour la décomposer et la reproduire. A partir de là, il peut se faire un peu d’argent en la distribuant auprès des apothicaires.

— Une fois sur le marché, on devrait pouvoir remonter la filière, espéra Pritchard.

— Il y a des chances que les premiers clients se retrouvent à Ste Mangouste, prévint Funestar. Si nous ne l’avons pas encore livrée, c’est qu’elle n’était pas au point.

— Donc il faudrait qu’on la retrouve dans la semaine, soupira Pritchard. Pouvons-nous voir l’endroit où était entreposé votre produit ?

— C’est ici, répondit leur hôte.

Il les fit traverser la salle. Quand ils passèrent devant la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait l’oiseau sans cesse renaissant, même Pritchard, qui était resté impassible jusque-là, ne put s’empêcher de marquer un arrêt. Sans y prêter attention, le chef du département continua son chemin jusqu’à une armoire dont l’une des portes était un peu de guingois.

— Je l’ai laissée dans l’état où je l’ai trouvée ce matin, précisa-t-il. Le sort qui la maintenait fermée était basique, ne requérant qu’un mot de passe. Vous remarquez que celui qui a fait ça ne l’avait pas, ce qui exclut la personne qui travaille dessus.

Harry et Pritchard échangèrent un regard de connivence. Cela pouvait être une fausse piste et personne ne serait rayé de leur liste de suspects sur un tel indice. Ils lancèrent des sorts qui ne donnèrent aucun résultat tangible. L’armoire semblait avoir été forcée avec de la force brute, sans utilisation de magie.

— Où est celui qui a conçu cette potion ? demanda Pritchard quand ils eurent terminé cet examen.

— Je l’ai envoyée travailler avec d’autres collègues, aujourd’hui. Elle était trop bouleversée pour rester ici. Je vais vous chercher Miss Deauclair.

Harry qui avait vu son nom sur la liste ne broncha pas. Bien qu’ils aient fréquenté Poudlard à la même période, ils ne s’étaient pratiquement jamais adressé la parole. Ils profitèrent de l’absence du maître des lieux pour vérifier toutes les issues et rechercher des indices dans la salle. Mais, pour autant qu’ils puissent en juger, il n’y avait aucun signe d’effraction ni trace particulière.

— Pas évident de traverser cette pièce dans le noir, fit remarquer Pritchard. Sans connaître les lieux et juste à la lueur d’une baguette on a toutes les chances de faire tomber quelque chose.

En songeant au désordre qu’il y avait mis lors de son dernier passage, Harry ne put qu’acquiescer. La culpabilité ou la complicité d’un chercheur était très probable. Les interrogatoires allaient être déterminants. Il vit que son collègue regardait de près des retourneurs de temps dans une armoire.

— Tenté ? demanda Harry.

— Tu sais ce que c’est ? s’étonna Pritchard. Je me disais que ce serait pratique.

— Les journées plus longues finissent par être fatigantes, tempéra Harry en pensant à la troisième année d’Hermione. Et puis il faut faire attention à ne pas se retrouver deux fois au même endroit.

Au regard que lui lança son coéquipier, Harry ajouta un « Enfin je suppose », qui n’abusa personne. Heureusement Funestar revint à ce moment avec Penelope. Il mit à leur disposition un autre des petits bureaux qui longeaient la pièce et les laissa discrètement entre eux. La jeune femme paraissant très choquée, ils lui proposèrent de s’asseoir.

Avant de commencer, Pritchard jeta des sorts de confidentialité autour d’eux. Il regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules. S’ils voulaient être sûrs de ne pas être écoutés, ils feraient mieux de procéder aux interrogatoires dans leurs propres quartiers.

Penelope Deauclair ne savait rien, ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Non, personne de non-accrédité ne pouvait entrer dans le département. Elle-même ne pouvait aller que dans les parties pour lesquelles on lui avait accordé une autorisation. Non, elle ne pouvait faire entrer personne d’étranger au service. En soi, cette disparition ne lui faisait pas perdre beaucoup de travail car elle avait pris des notes tout au long de l’élaboration du produit. Par contre, elle s’inquiétait de l’utilisation faite de la potion volée. La solution était encore instable et elle craignait que des effets indésirables ne se fissent sentir si on l’utilisait telle quelle, et si l’on tentait de la reproduire, ce serait encore pire. Elle avait également peur que son patron ne la tienne comme responsable et qu’il ne lui confie plus de projets intéressants, voire qu’il la congédie.

— Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette potion ? demanda Pritchard.

— En dire plus ? répéta-t-elle ?

— Oui, sa couleur, sa substance, son odeur, sa composition. Il faut que nous puissions la reconnaître si nous la retrouvons.

— Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse la reproduire à l’identique rien qu’en l’analysant, tempéra Penelope. Ce n’est pas une composition basique.

— Dites nous quels en sont les principaux composants, alors, proposa le partenaire de Harry avec patience.

— Mais je n’ai pas le droit de vous le dire !

Pritchard soupira.

— A votre avis, pourquoi votre chef nous a demandé de vous interroger ? Pour savoir ce que vous avez pris au petit déjeuner ?

Elle hésita et finit par lâcher :

— Il y a entre autre de l’essence de dictame et de l’aconit et du voltiflor qui donne une odeur caractéristique à la préparation. De l’essence de têtard et des graines de pipaillon aussi, mais je doute qu’on les repère. A l’origine, le produit est mauve. Une copie ne reprenant que les produits les plus repérables serait jaune.

Quand il parut évident qu’elle ne leur en dirait pas davantage, ils la laissèrent repartir. Le reste de la journée fut dévolu à l’interrogatoire de tous les autres employés du département et à l’envoi de convocations aux trois visiteurs des dernières semaines. Les jours suivants les Aurors enquêtèrent sur les quatre personnes les plus suspectes : Penelope Deauclair, Geo Mateïs, ainsi que Chris Becher et Olivia Buzen qui avaient habituellement accès à la chambre du Temps. Ils enquêtèrent aussi sur leur vie privée — Harry apprit ainsi que Penelope avait un fiancé qui travaillait à la brigade de police magique — et tentèrent de déterminer s’ils n’avaient pas eu de rentrées d’argent suspectes.

A ce sujet, il était impossible de se renseigner auprès des gobelins qui prenaient un malin plaisir à refuser de donner tout renseignement de cet ordre aux enquêteurs. Quant aux sorciers qui travaillaient pour eux, il était rare qu’ils acceptent de risquer leur place — voire pire — pour donner des informations confidentielles. En l’espèce, l’affaire n’était pas assez importante pour envisager de demander un tel sacrifice. Il faudrait donc vérifier que les quatre personnes sur lesquelles se focalisaient leurs soupçons ne feraient pas de dépenses somptuaires les semaines suivantes.

Les jours s’écoulèrent sans que Harry et son collègue n’aient l’impression d’avancer. Le vendredi après-midi, Pritchard décida de réinterroger tous ceux qui avaient eu accès à la salle du Temps les deux jours précédant le vol. Ils firent venir ceux-ci et les reçurent l’un après l’autre dans une des salles d’interrogatoire. Ils commencèrent par Funestar qui n’apporta pas de précisions supplémentaires. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Penelope. Cette dernière avait récupéré son sang-froid et semblait avoir très bien compris que tout ce qu’elle dirait pourrait être retenu à charge contre elle. Elle mesurait donc ses réponses et ils ne tirèrent pas grand-chose de cet entretien.

Quand Geo Mateïs arriva, Harry eut encore la gêne de se voir contempler intensément. L’homme ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout l’interrogatoire, multipliant les maladresses. Après avoir heurté le chambranle de la porte en arrivant et manqué de s’asseoir par terre en ratant sa chaise, il répéta ce qu’il leur avait dit le premier jour. Quand il reçut la permission de s’en aller, il eut de la peine à s’arracher à la contemplation de Harry. Finalement, il se leva tellement brutalement qu’il fit tomber son siège.

Alors qu’il le ramassait, jetant un regard d’excuse à l’aspirant Auror, Harry pensa avec nostalgie à Tonks et à son habitude de tout heurter sur son passage. Par association d’idée, il revit l’inénarrable Maugrey Fol-Œil, avant de se remémorer la première vision qu’il avait eue de ce dernier, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Sa pensée s’arrêta sur l’incroyable cours sur les Impardonnables qu’il avait reçu d’un Mangemort avéré, durant lequel son genou avait méchamment heurté une table quand il avait tenté de lutter…

— Stupefix ! lança-t-il après avoir sorti sa baguette de sa poche d’un mouvement rapide.

Mateïs, qui venait tout juste d’atteindre la porte, s’écroula. Pritchard sortit à son tour sa baguette et après s’être assuré que l’homme était hors d’état de bouger interrogea Harry du regard.

— Je crois… je me demandais… s’il n’est pas sous Imperium, balbutia Harry, soudain moins sûr de lui.

— D’accord, fit Pritchard imperturbable. Je vais chercher ce qu’il faut. S’il se réveille avant que je revienne, re-stupéfixe-le. Ne le laisse pas te parler, ni bouger, d’accord ?

— Compris, répondit Harry soulagé qu’on ne lui demande pas de mieux expliquer ce qui n’était qu’une intuition.

Durant l’absence de son supérieur, il fit léviter Mateïs sur la table et se tint prudemment à distance, prêt à agir si l’autre se mettait à bouger. Pritchard reparut au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, accompagné de Dave Faucett. Ce dernier tenait une petite fiole à la main. Harry savait ce que c’était : du Veritasérum qui, en affaiblissant la volonté, avait pour action secondaire de dissiper les effets d’un Imperium. C’était une utilisation assez peu connue et, du fait de la réglementation particulière du produit, seul Faucett pouvait leur en procurer.

Vérifiant que Harry tenait bien leur suspect en joue, le commandant s’approcha de l’homme inconscient et lui versa trois gouttes de liquide dans la bouche. Ils attendirent ensuite qu’il reprenne conscience, ce qui ne tarda pas. Mateïs gémit mais en tenta pas de se lever, assommé par la potion.

Tandis que Pritchard disposait un morceau de parchemin et une plume de Vérité-Conforme sur un lutrin qu’il avait fait surgir du néant, Faucett fit signe à Harry de procéder à l’interrogatoire. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps ne sachant pas la durée d’action de la drogue :

— Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il.

— Algernon Mateïs, répondit son interlocuteur d’une voix neutre.

— Quelle est votre profession ?

— Chercheur au département des Mystères.

— Est-ce vous qui avez pris la fiole de potion de Jouvence ?

— Oui, c’est moi.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Il n’avait pas stupéfixé un innocent !

— Comment avez-vous fait ? s’enquit-il.

— Je me suis arrangé pour entendre le mot de passe de l’armoire de la petite Deauclair et j’ai pris la potion vendredi soir. Funestar n’y a vu que du feu en faisant sa petite inspection avant de partir. Je suis arrivé le premier lundi matin et j’ai forcé l’armoire. Ensuite, je suis allé voir mon chef, comme si je venais de découvrir le vol. Il m’a fouillé, bien sûr, mais je n’avais rien de compromettant sur moi.

— Qu’en avez-vous fait ? continua Harry.

— Je l’ai donnée.

— A qui ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Harry essaya une autre approche.

— Etiez-vous sous Imperium ?

— Oui.

— Qui vous a lancé le sort ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c’était une femme.

— Racontez-nous comment ça s’est passé.

— Il y a deux semaines je rentrais chez moi et, pendant que j’ouvrais la porte, j’ai entendu une voix de femme et puis…difficile de décrire la sensation que j’ai éprouvée. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que je devais faire tout ce qu’on me demandait.

— Et qu’est ce qu’on vous a demandé, insista Harry.

— De ramener de mon travail un produit qui puisse se reproduire sans trop de peine et se vendre chez les apothicaires.

— Vous voulez dire que c’est vous qui avez proposé la potion de Jouvence ? intervint Pritchard.

— Oui, cela correspondait à ce qu’elle voulait et ça ne pouvait pas faire trop de dégât, comparé à ce que j’aurais pu faire sortir. En plus, j’aime pas tellement Deauclair.

La dernière phrase, dite sur un ton monocorde, amena un sourire sur le visage des trois Aurors.

— Qu’avez-vous fait de la potion ? continua Harry.

— Je l’ai posée à l’heure prévue sur mon paillasson, j’ai refermé la porte et je suis allé me coucher, c’étaient les ordres. Le lendemain, la fiole n’était plus là.

Mateïs était célibataire. Personne ne pouvait s’étonner de ses actes. Celui qui l’avait sélectionné avait bien joué.

— A quelle heure l’aviez-vous déposée ? demanda Harry.

— A vingt-trois heure trente, précises. Il n’y a plus grand monde dans mon escalier à cette heure-là.

Harry regarda ses chefs, pour vérifier qu’ils n’avaient pas d’autres questions à poser.

— Vous a-t-on demandé de voler autre chose ? demanda Faucett.

— Non. Mais je suppose qu’on aurait pu me demander de recommencer.

— Aviez-vous déjà volé quoi que ce soit dans votre département auparavant ? vérifia Pritchard.

— Non, c’était la première fois, affirma le chercheur.

Il cilla à plusieurs reprises et Harry comprit que l’effet du Veritaserum commençait à se dissiper. Ils le laissèrent reprendre ses esprits. Quand il en fut capable, Mateïs qui était resté immobile les yeux fixés au plafond, tourna lentement la tête et chercha le regard de Harry. Ce dernier y lut de l’admiration et aussi un immense soulagement.

— Bienvenue dans le monde normal, dit Harry.

— Merci. Merci de tout cœur.

— De rien, assura Harry qui était un peu gêné d’avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre. Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal pour me faire passer le message.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, insista le bonhomme.

Il s’assit avec précaution sur la table où on l’avait posé. Il dévisagea les trois Aurors et demanda timidement :

— Je vais aller à Azkaban ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir avant que vous n’ayez vu un juge qui décide de votre sort, expliqua Faucett. Je doute qu’on puisse vous présenter ce soir au Magengamot et vous devrez attendre lundi. D’ici là, vous resterez dans une des cellules du Ministère.

— Vous avez quelqu’un à prévenir ? demanda Pritchard.

— Eh bien non je ne préfère pas. Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère. Mais si on me garde ensuite, je pourrai lui écrire ?

— Bien sûr, on enverra votre lettre. Mais vous avez de bonnes chances d’être remis en liberté.

**ooOoo**

Une fois Mateïs écroué, les trois Aurors tinrent conseil sur la marche à suivre.

— Je me charge de faire la paperasse pour la Justice magique et de prévenir Funestar de l’avancée de l’enquête, indiqua Faucett. Vous deux, mettez le paquet sur la recherche de notre adepte de l’Imperium et sur les points de revente probables du produit. J’espère que vous n’avez rien prévu pour ce week-end.

— On pourrait faire paraître une annonce dans la presse pour mettre en garde contre les effets de cette potion, proposa Harry.

Les deux autres réfléchirent mais Faucett secoua négativement la tête.

— Scrimgeour avait fait publier des articles recommandant de ne pas acheter des protections à la sauvette, il y a quelques années. Cela n’a pas empêché les revendeurs marrons de s’en mettre plein les poches. Je préfère qu’on reste plus discrets. Allez faire un tour Allée des Embrumes et tâchez de faire marcher vos relations.

Harry et Pritchard prévinrent leurs familles respectives qu’ils seraient retenus pour la soirée et se rendirent dans l’Atrium pour prendre une cheminée pour le Chaudron Baveur. Avant de passer le mur, ils enchantèrent leur robe pour qu’elle ait l’air miteuse et transformèrent leur physionomie. Méconnaissables, ils se rendirent dans la ruelle qui serpentait entre les maisons louches et malodorantes. Ils annexèrent un coin discret où ils attendirent de voir passer une de leur connaissance qui pourrait leur servir d’informateur.

Deux heures passèrent. Des sorcier et autres créatures magiques (harpies, elfes et même quelques gobelins) battirent le pavé devant eux, se pressant vers leur destination, accostant une prostituée un peu plus loin, s’échangeant des marchandises des plus douteuses contre d’autres produits interdits ou des gallions sonnants et trébuchants. Pritchard envoya Harry leur chercher un en-cas qu’ils mangèrent debout. Evidemment, il commença à bruiner. Ils désespéraient de trouver chaussures à leur pied, quand Harry poussa son partenaire du coude.

— Lui, là-bas, je le connais.

— Lequel ?

— Celui avec le sac vert qui parle au grand blond.

— Tu pense qu’il fera l’affaire ?

— C’est un lâche mais pas un traître, assura Harry.

— Que demander de plus à un indic, fit Pritchard avec philosophie. On va faire avec.

Harry attendit que sa proie ait fini son affaire en cours et, dès qu’il le vit se séparer de son interlocuteur, lui emboîta le pas. Il se pressa pour le rattraper et tendit la main pour lui agripper le bras. L’homme fit un grand bond pour s’enfuir mais Harry saisit fermement sa cape et le ramena brusquement vers lui.

— Je veux juste vous parler, commença-t-il.

— Fichez-moi la paix !

— Je suis Harry Potter.

Sa proie le regarda avec suspicion. Pour le convaincre de son identité, Harry ajouta :

— Douze square Grimmaurd, médaillon, Kreattur.

Mondingus Fletcher sursauta violemment. Profitant de son saisissement, le jeune Auror le traîna vers l’endroit où l’attendait son partenaire. Une fois à l’abri des regards indiscrets, Harry annula la transformation de son visage pour assurer l’escroc de son identité.

— Je croyais qu’on était quittes, bougonna ce dernier.

— On l’est, mais j’ai besoin d’aide, expliqua Harry.

— C’est pas mon problème.

— Eh bien, il ne fallait pas être là au mauvais moment ! asséna Harry que les atermoiements de l’autre commençaient à agacer.

— Dix gallions, intervint Pritchard.

— Pour ça, vous avez juste une gâterie à la Cabriole Joyeuse, gouailla Fletcher. C’est pas ma spécialité, figurez-vous.

Harry considéra le bonhomme. Comment diable Dumbledore l’avait-il amené à collaborer avec l’Ordre du Phenix. Ce n’était sûrement pas pour de l’argent ni par attachement pour la personne du Survivant. Il tenta de se remémorer la conversation qu’ils avaient eue quand ils s’étaient croisés au ministère de la Magie. Fletcher lui avait affirmé que le directeur de Poudlard savait qu’il ne trahirait pas. Que s’étaient-ils dit également ce jour-là ? Harry repassa toute la conversation dans sa tête et se rappela soudain la protestation d’innocence de l’aigrefin : « La Noire, non jamais ». Sur le coup, il avait cru que ne c’était que pour convaincre Harry de le laisser partir, mais il y avait peut-être davantage à creuser.

— On veut coincer une personne qui n’hésite pas à utiliser l’Imperium, indiqua Harry à Fletcher qui était toujours en train de protester auprès de Pritchard. Elle va sans doute venir vous proposer un produit à écouler. Vous préférez qu’on vous laisse vous débrouiller avec elle ?

Mondingus se tut brusquement et dévisagea Harry. Durant un fugitif moment, l’Auror lut la crainte dans les yeux de l’escroc. Celui-ci reporta son attention vers Pritchard et exigea :

— Cinq cents gallions, la moitié dès les premiers indices.

— Deux cent cinquante, dont cent cinquante à la première info déterminante, rétorqua l’Auror senior.

— Quatre cents dont deux cent vingt pour les infos. Déterminantes ou pas, c’est pas mon problème.

— Trois cents dont deux cents, consentit Pritchard.

— Trois cent cinquante dont deux cents, c’est mon dernier prix, insista Flecher. Je ne ferai pas à moins.

— Trois cent vingt dont deux cents, c’est mon dernier prix, opposa Pritchard.

— Tope-là, accepta l’escroc.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord. Pritchard fit signe à Harry d’exposer leur requête.

— Un produit a été volé, commença le jeune Auror. Il sert à soigner les blessures et faire cicatriser les plaies. Nous aimerions le récupérer avant qu’il ne se répande car il n’est pas tout à fait au point et ses effets secondaires sont néfastes.

Fletcher haussa les épaules comme s’il ne se sentait pas concerné.

— Celui qui l’a volé était sous Imperium, continua Harry. Il nous a dit que c’était une femme qui avait jeté le sort. C’est elle que nous voulons coincer. Elle va sans doute venir ici ou à Pré-au-Lard pour écouler la marchandise.

— Elle peut envoyer quelqu’un d’autre, releva Fletcher.

— Cela nous donnera toujours une piste pour remonter jusqu’à elle.

— Qu’est ce que vous ferez des revendeurs ? s’inquiéta Mondingus. Il faut bien qu’ils vivent.

— On n’a pas d’ordre à ce sujet, intervint Pritchard. S’ils coopèrent, on les laissera vivre leurs vies. On n’a pas de temps à perdre avec le menu fretin.

L’escroc réfléchit un moment.

— Bon, je vais me renseigner pour savoir qui cherche à placer un produit miracle, s’engagea-t-il finalement. Mais comptez pas sur moi pour intervenir.

— Inutile de le préciser, fit Harry, d’une voix acide.

L’autre eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

— On se retrouve ici demain ? demanda Pritchard.

— Non, pas ici. A Pré-au-Lard, au Jardin de Phyllis, à la même heure.

Sans attendre de réponse, le filou les planta là et partit à grandes enjambées.

-On rentre chez nous, décida Pritchard. On se retrouve au QG demain matin à sept heures.

— Entendu, dit Harry. Bonne nuit, ou du moins ce qu’il en reste !

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain, à l’heure dite, une tasse de café fort à la main, Pritchard indiqua à Harry ce qu’il avait prévu.

— Aujourd’hui, on va essayer de prendre la température. J’ai été chercher de la Poudre de fée et des graines de Tentacula vénéneuse qu’on a confisqués la semaine dernière et on va essayer de les revendre. Ça nous permettra de faire le tour des apothicaires douteux du marché.

— On n’essaie pas d’acheter une potion cicatrisante ? s’étonna Harry.

— On attend demain. Je veux être sûr qu’elle est en vente avant de commencer à nous faire remarquer en demandant un produit aussi ciblé.

Pritchard se métamorphosa et insista ensuite pour enchanter lui-même Harry. Ce dernier fut troublé de se découvrir des traits asiatiques dans le miroir que son collègue lui avait tendu. Il allait reposer l’objet quand il remarqua une chose :

— Ma cicatrice, elle a disparu ! Comment tu as fais ?

— Cela ne m’a posé aucun problème, s’étonna son partenaire.

— Moi, je n’y arrive toujours pas, expliqua Harry.

Pritchard réfléchit un moment et avança :

— C’est peut-être parce que dans ta tête elle fait trop partie de toi pour que tu puisses te persuader qu’elle n’est plus là. Pour la même raison, peu de sorciers arrivent à se transformer en sorcières et vice versa.

Songeur, Harry passa les doigts sur son front pour une fois lisse. Il se rappela qu’enfant il appréciait cette cicatrice, car elle représentait un lien avec son passé. Celui où il avait eu des parents. Alors qu’il y songeait, la marque réapparut.

— Tu t’es assez admiré, le rappela à l’ordre Pritchard en la refaisant disparaître. Le travail nous attend !

Ils passèrent une journée fatigante dans l’allée des Embrumes et dans les petites rues de Pré-au-Lard à faire leur petit trafic. Ils vendirent leur marchandise et rachetèrent des produits tout aussi illégaux. Le soir, ils mangèrent sur le pouce à la Tête de Sanglier. Discrètement, Harry regarda Abelforth Dumbledore servir les clients. Le vieil homme n’avait pas changé. Toujours la même expression revêche mais son regard restait vif sous ses dehors nonchalants. Il ne reconnut pas Harry sous sa personnalité d’emprunt mais il les surveillait cependant du coin de l’œil, ayant sans doute deviné qu’ils n’étaient pas ce qu’ils prétendaient être.

En fin de soirée, ils se rendirent au rendez-vous donné par Mondingus Fletcher.

— C’est une maison close d’assez bonne tenue, indiqua Pritchard. Il nous gâte ton copain. Y’a des endroits où on attrape des morpions rien qu’en franchissant la porte. Va expliquer ça à Madame, après !

Harry convint en son for intérieur qu’il n’avait pas envie de se justifier de ce genre de chose auprès de Ginny.

La porte était discrète, ne laissant en rien présager des activités particulières du lieu. Une femme élégante, la quarantaine bien sonnée les accueillit avec un grand sourire et leur proposa de se débarrasser de leurs capes et de passer au salon.

— Nous venons seulement rencontrer un ami, indiqua tout de suite Pritchard.

— Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien passez dans la bibliothèque, indiqua-t-elle plus fraîchement.

Pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces, Pritchard lui refila quelques-uns des gallions qu’ils avaient gagnés dans la journée. Bibliothèque était un grand mot pour le réduit dans lequel ils furent introduits. Il n’y avait qu’une dizaine de livres en tout, plus érotiques qu’éducatifs. Quoique l’un n’exclue pas l’autre jugea Harry en feuilletant une revue pour passer le temps. Fletcher arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

— Vous avez l’argent ? demanda-t-il d’entrée de jeu.

Pritchard lui lança une bourse bien rebondie. L’escroc la soupesa et en parut satisfait.

— J’ai plusieurs pistes, annonça-t-il. Au moins cinq nouvelles personnes sont intervenues dans notre petit monde. Pour commencer, j’ai repéré deux amateurs qui se sont pointés Allées des Embrumes ce matin avec de la Poudre de fée et des graines de Tentacula vénéneuse.

— Très drôle, fit Harry.

— Il y a aussi trois autres personnes que j’ai pas l’habitude de voir traîner dans le coin, continua le bonhomme avec un sourire satisfait. Y’a un gros baraqué, mais sa spécialité me semble plutôt être les baguettes volées.

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête d’un air entendu. Le vieil Ollivander ne fabriquait plus de nouvelles baguettes désormais, se contentant de vendre celles qu’il avait en stock Un autre fabriquant tentait de s’imposer mais sa production était moins prisée et les baguettes « traditionnelles » faisaient l’objet d’un trafic qui occupait beaucoup leurs collègues de la police magique.

— Les deux autres sont arrivés avec un produit comme vous cherchez. Le premier a revendu à la sauvette. Pour dix gallions supplémentaires, je vous donne ce que je lui ai acheté.

— Trois gallions, et c’est bien payé, rétorqua Pritchard.

Fletcher accepta assez vite pour que les Aurors comprennent qu’il faisait encore une affaire. Harry ne se faisait pas d’illusion sur ce qu’ils venaient d’acquérir. Mais ils ne pouvaient négliger une piste pour économiser trois gallions.

— Bon et le dernier ? s’enquit Pritchard.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a refilé comme camelote. Il ne s’est adressé qu’en boutique et j’avais pas envie de me faire remarquer.

— Quelles boutiques ? interrogea patiemment Pritchard.

Fletcher énonça une liste de magasins que Harry et son partenaire connaissaient _de visu_ ou de réputation — louches pour la plupart.

— Voilà, c’est tout ! conclut l’aigrefin. Le reste c’est votre boulot. Je veux pas d’ennuis, moi et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Sauf quand vous me verserez le solde de mon dû, bien sûr.

Sans les saluer, il remonta le col de sa cape et sortit.

**ooOoo**


	26. Brûlures et emplâtres

# XXVI : Brûlures et emplâtres

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 11 au 17 novembre 2001

Le lendemain, Harry et son coéquipier se retrouvèrent au QG des Aurors vers sept heures. Le lieu était étonnamment fréquenté pour un dimanche matin. En effet, ils avaient l’intention de visiter les établissements signalés par Mondingus Fletcher et des arrestations étaient probables. Faucett avait donc triplé les effectifs de garde et demandé à plusieurs autres de ses hommes de se tenir prêts à rappliquer sur appel de leur Communiquant.

Comme la veille, ce fut Pritchard qui se chargea de métamorphoser Harry, qui aurait le rôle principal dans leur programme. C’est en effet ce dernier qui devrait aller requérir dans les apothicaireries une médication propre à faire disparaître l’entaille purulente qu’on lui fit apparaître sur la joue.

Le premier établissement de l’allée des Embrumes où il se présenta lui proposa plusieurs produits mais c’était des onguents courants qui n’auraient pas l’efficacité requise pour la coupure qui le défigurait. Il refusa donc toutes les propositions, répétant qu’il voulait un remède plus sérieux. Mais les tuyaux de Fletcher étaient percés, à moins que leur mystérieux utilisateur d’imperium n’ait pas réussi à faire affaire avec ce commerçant. Il ressortit les mains vides.

Sa visite dans le second magasin ne fut pas davantage déterminante. On lui proposa comme cicatrisant miracle ce qu’il reconnut être de la poudre de Perlimpinpin. C’était efficace contre les verrues mais il n’était sûrement pas recommandé de la répandre sur les plaies ouvertes. Il refusa avec hauteur et ressortit sans rien acheter.

Dans la troisième officine, on commença par lui proposer un emplâtre cicatrisant qui semblait être de bonne facture. Harry prit un air embarrassé et indiqua qu’il avait besoin d’un remède plus costaud car il ne voulait pas avoir à justifier de sa blessure, qu’il avait reçue ’ _dans des circonstances compliquées’_ expliqua-t-il pudiquement, à fond dans son rôle. Il avait pris soin de se vêtir de façon recherchée, afin de passer pour un sorcier de la haute société dont la soirée encanaillée avait mal tourné.

Le vendeur, un sorcier aux cheveux d’un blond sale le fixa durant de longues secondes. Harry tenta de garder bonne contenance sous le regard fureteur et finalement l’autre se pencha vers lui et lui proposa d’un ton de conspirateur :

— J’ai quelque chose pour vous. Mais c’est pas donné.

— Je suis prêt à mettre le prix qu’il faut pour que ma femme ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.

L’autre s’éclipsa dans l’arrière boutique dont il revint avec un gobelet empli d’une pâte brunâtre. Feignant l’examiner de près, Harry se pencha pour la renifler. A sa grande satisfaction, il reconnut l’effluve du Voltiflore. L’emplâtre était plus foncé que ce que Penelope leur avait décrit, mais le jeune Auror était certain d’avoir trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

— Combien ? demanda-t-il en masquant son excitation.

— Trente gallions.

— Vous plaisantez ! feignit de s’offusquer Harry. C’est une escroquerie.

— C’est votre femme qui va poser des questions, pas la mienne ! rétorqua l’autre. Vous ne trouverez ça nulle part ailleurs. Mon préparateur vient juste de la mettre au point. Même à Ste Mangouste ils ne l’ont pas encore.

Harry grommela encore pour la forme puis sortit sa bourse et paya. Il ressortit rapidement avec son précieux butin. Il fit signe à Pritchard qui quelques mètres plus loin feignait d’examiner un étalage de produits contre les limaces. Ils se dissimulèrent sous un porche.

— Je crois que je l’ai, affirma Harry en montrant sa prise.

Pritchard huma la coupelle que lui tendait Harry et fit quelques passes avec sa baguette avant de confirmer :

— Il y a au moins trois composantes qui collent. J’appelle le QG.

Il posa sa baguette sur sa montre puis par une série de tapotements indiqua leurs coordonnées. Moins d’une minute plus tard, leurs collègues arrivèrent. Pritchard donna ses instructions. Primrose Dagworth alla avec Hobday bloquer la porte de derrière. Les cinq autres investirent la boutique par l’entrée principale. Le négociant pâlit en constatant l’invasion :

— Qu’est ce que…

— Mains sur la tête, pas de mouvements brusques, le coupa Pritchard.

L’apothicaire ne semblait pas à sa première descente. Il ne fit rien pouvant l’exposer à recevoir un sort d’immobilisation mais protesta vigoureusement :

— Vous n’avez pas le droit, je n’ai rien fait !

— On va s’en assurer, lui rétorqua tranquillement Pritchard. Pour commencer, tu t’appelles comment ?

— Electus Vidal. Et je suis en règle.

Ils soumirent l’endroit à une fouille en règle, entreposant sur le comptoir toute la marchandise illégale qu’ils trouvèrent dissimulée ça et là, histoire de faire comprendre à leur client qu’il avait intérêt à coopérer. L’amphore contenant le dérivé de la potion de jouvence était dans la troisième cache qu’ils mirent à jour.

— Essaie de me trouver Deauclair, fit Pritchard à Harry. On se retrouve au QG.

Harry avait enquêté sur la jeune femme les jours précédents et il savait donc où elle habitait. La fois précédente, il avait dû se rendre dans la petite ville où elle résidait en débouchant dans une cheminée publique avant de finir à pied. Cette fois-ci, il visualisa son porche et transplana. Après avoir repris son aspect habituel, il frappa à la porte de la maisonnette, espérant qu’elle serait là. Un grand blond lui ouvrit. Sans doute son compagnon, vu l’heure matinale de ce jour de repos.

— Auror Potter se présenta-t-il. Je voudrais parler à mademoiselle Penelope Deauclair.

— Maintenant ? s’étonna son vis-à-vis, visiblement partagé entre l’émotion de rencontrer le Survivant et son désir de protéger sa compagne.

— Oui s’il vous plaît, confirma poliment mais fermement Harry.

— C’est bon, intervint Pénélope en surgissant au côté de son cerbère. Que se passe-t-il ?

— J’aimerais que vous veniez avec moi au bureau des Aurors, la pria-t-il.

— Vous avez du nouveau ? s’exclama-t-elle.

— Peut-être.

— Je ne suis pas arrêtée, au moins ? demanda-t-elle en pâlissant alors que son compagnon l’enlaçait d’un geste protecteur.

— Nous avons des questions à vous poser, la renseigna partiellement Harry qui ne voulait pas révéler l’avancée de leur enquête devant un tiers.

— Je ne vais pas vous laisser l’emmener comme ça, protesta le tiers en question.

— Et comment comptes-tu l’en empêcher ! lui signifia sèchement Pénélope. C’est Harry Potter.

Son compagnon jeta un regard renfrogné à Harry qui s’efforça de ne pas sourire.

— Je vous attends, pressa-t-il Penelope.

— Je prends une cape et je vous suis, se soumit-elle.

Sous le regard mécontent de son compagnon, elle détacha le vêtement d’une patère se trouvant derrière elle et s’avança vers Harry qui lui tendit le bras. Avec une mine résignée elle s’y agrippa et il la fit transplaner dans l’atrium du ministère.

ooOoo

Quand Harry arriva au QG avec son invitée, plusieurs de ses collègues listaient les produits confisqués dans l’apothicairerie et d’autres semblaient examiner la potion récupérée. Primrose Dagworth, qui faisait partie de cette dernière équipe, fit venir Harry d’un geste.

— Pritchard te demande de montrer ce que tu as trouvé à la dame et de prendre sa déposition. Ensuite, tu le rejoins dans la salle numéro trois.

Harry fit asseoir Penelope à l’un des bureaux et lui confia un échantillon du produit qu’il avait acheté. Son air renfrogné fit place à un vif intérêt tandis qu’elle humait et touillait le produit avec sa baguette.

— Ça ressemble bien à ma potion ! s’exclama-t-elle après une bonne minute d’examen. Laissez-moi vous dire que c’est du travail de troll mais les ingrédients sont bien ceux qui étaient le plus facilement détectables dans ce qu’ils ont volé. J’espère que personne n’a essayé de voir si cela marchait !

— Ça ferait quoi ? demanda Primrose Dagworth.

— Brûlure… (Penelope, fit passer de nouveau sa baguette au dessus de la potion), desquamation sans doute aussi.

— On va passer le message à Ste Mangouste, décida la collègue de Harry.

— On laisse tomber la visite des apothicaires ? demanda ce dernier.

— On n’a pas été très discrets grimaça Dagworth. Tous ceux qui ont des produits qui sortent de l’ordinaire ont fermé pour la journée, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry reporta son attention sur Penelope.

— Pouvez-vous me certifier que ce produit est une copie du vôtre ?

— J’irais pas jusqu’à dire que c’est une copie, répondit-elle d’un ton dédaigneux, mais un nul en potions serait susceptible de créer ce tas de boue en s’inspirant de ma création.

— On veut un ’Oui’ ou un ’Non’, la rembarra Dagworth que la condescendance de la Langue-de-plomb agaçait.

— C’est un peu plus subtil que ça, se rebiffa Penelope.

— On est des Aurors alors on ne fait pas dans la subtilité, rétorqua Dagworth. Tu réponds à la question sans fioriture ou on te met au frais pour te donner le temps de démêler tes ni-oui, ni-non ! Potter, si dans cinq minutes tu n’as pas un procès-verbal clair et précis, tu la mets dans la salle quatre. Pritchard t’attend dans la trois.

Elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna, suivie par le regard furibond de Penelope.

— Alors ? demanda Harry qui voulait profiter de la dynamique instaurée par sa collègue.

— C’est oui, vous êtes content ?

Harry rédigea rapidement un procès-verbal certifiant que Mademoiselle Penelope Deauclair attestait que la potion qu’on lui avait présentée (saisie 33-44 du 11 novembre 2001) présentait des similitudes certaines avec la potion en cours de recherche connue sous la référence A3FRR4. Penelope signa sans faire d’histoire. Harry regarda l’échantillon et soupira à l’idée du travail qui l’attendait pour analyser les ingrédients composant l’emplâtre saisi, avant de se rappeler qu’il avait une spécialiste sous la main.

— Pourriez-vous m’indiquer ce qu’il y a exactement là-dedans ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en lui redonnant l’échantillon.

— Il me faudrait du temps et du matériel spécialisé, répondit Penelope, rien moins qu’enthousiaste.

— Nous avons le matériel, lui fit savoir Harry.

Il l’entraîna vers le coin laboratoire du QG. D’abord dubitative, Penelope examina avec soin ce qu’on mettait à sa disposition. Elle finit par admettre avec une sorte de respect dans la voix :

— Ça devrait faire l’affaire.

— S’il vous manque quelque chose, nous pourrons toujours vous accompagner à votre bureau pour rapporter ici ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Penelope eut un rire de dérision :

— Vous croyez que j’y ai accès le dimanche ? Seul mon chef peut y pénétrer !

— Nous irons le chercher s’il le faut, rétorqua Harry. Bon, je vous laisse travailler. Prévenez un de mes collègues si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Harry alla rejoindre son partenaire dans la salle d’interrogatoire qu’on lui avait indiquée. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il entendit l’apothicaire dire du ton fatigué de quelqu’un qui répète pour la dixième fois la même chose :

— Je ne connais pas le type qui m’a refilé ça et je vous ai déjà fait sa description. J’ai été convaincu par la démonstration qu’il m’a faite sur une coupure à la main et je lui ai acheté l’amphore que vous avez trouvée chez moi. Votre copain à la cicatrice sur la joue est le premier et le seul client à qui j’ai vendu le produit.

L’homme leva les yeux vers la porte et découvrit Harry. Quand il le reconnut, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il souffla :

— Ça alors ! Harry Potter en personne ! Vous me faites le grand jeu, là ! Par les caleçons de Merlin, Monsieur le Survivant, z’avez rien d’mieux à faire qu’perdre vot’ temps avec un homme comme moi ?

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Harry, Pritchard assena un coup sec de sa baguette sur le bras de l’apothicaire, assez fort pour le faire grimacer :

— Un peu de respect, le reprit-il d’une voix sévère. Il a combattu tout seul contre Tu-sais-qui pour que tu puisses faire tes petits trafics en paix. Tu voudrais revenir trois ans en arrière ?

Electus Vidal baissa les yeux et marmonna :

— Désolé, m’sieur Potter.

Sans répondre, Harry s’installa à côté de son partenaire et lui glissa l’attestation de Penelope sous les yeux. Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit l’interrogatoire :

— Si tu nous disais comment t’as récupéré ce produit ?

— Je vous l’ai déjà dit cent fois. Mais qu’est ce que vous voulez de moi à la fin ? D’accord, j’ai des produits sans licence. Mais rien de mortel ou de prohibé. D’accord, je demande pas à ceux qui me vendent leur production de me prouver qu’ils appartiennent à la guilde des Maîtres de Potions. Mais personne n’est mort, hein ? Alors quoi ?

Pritchard se renversa sur sa chaise et énonça d’une voix précise :

— Deux trois produits sans licences, on laisse passer. De cinq à dix, c’est l’amende assurée. Au delà, on passe ton dossier à nos collègues de la brigade magique et t’es bon pour quelques mois tous frais payés à Azkaban. Même sans les Détraqueurs, paraît qu’on fait mieux comme lieu de villégiature. Inutile de préciser que tu te trouves largement dans la troisième catégorie.

— C’est bon, j’ai compris. Qu’est ce que je dois faire ?

— Tu vas aller voir tes petits camarades et récupérer la description la plus précise possible de votre revendeur. Je veux tous les détails qui auraient pu être remarqués. Quand on lui aura mis la main dessus, on vous foutra la paix. Tant qu’on l’a pas, on risque de passer le temps à faire du nettoyage, c’est clair ?

— Ouais, vous nous faites bosser à votre place !

— On vous demande juste des renseignements, alors pleurniche pas trop ! Allez, t’es libre pour le moment. On attend un hibou de ta part d’ici ce soir. J’espère pour toi que tu auras des révélations intéressantes à faire.

Pritchard se leva et Harry en fit autant. Quand l’apothicaire passa devant lui, il regarda longuement le jeune Auror, se demanda manifestement ce qui intéressait à ce point les Aurors en général et le Survivant en particulier dans cette affaire. Harry, toujours silencieux, lui rendit calmement son regard.

L’apothicaire libéré, Harry et Pritchard retournèrent voir où en étaient leurs collègues au QG. Primrose Dagworth prenait un message à la cheminée de communication, et Hobday finissait d’étiqueter les pièces confisquées avec son partenaire.

— Alors ? leur demanda Pritchard.

— Pas de quoi noyer un Kapa. Il intéresserait davantage le service des taxes que la Brigade de police. Doit pas trop mal gagner sa vie, celui-là.

Pritchard aperçut à ce moment Penelope qui officiait dans son coin.

— Dis donc, c’est une bonne idée que tu as eu là, félicita-t-il Harry. On va gagner du temps !

Il s’approcha d’elle et demanda :

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? J’ai commencé il y a à peine un quart d’heure.

— Une pro comme vous a déjà dégagé les principaux ingrédients, non ? la flatta-t-il.

— J’ai évidemment détecté du premier regard l’aconit, l’essence de dictame et la sisybre. L’odeur du voltiflor est également caractéristique. Mais je pense que je ne vous apprends rien.

— C’est assez évident, en effet, répondit Pritchard avec aplomb.

— Par contre, je me demande s’il n’a pas mis un peu de branchiflore avec. Et puis il y a d’autres choses que je n’ai pas encore réussi à identifier.

— Nous avons besoin de savoir avec certitude ce qui se trouve là-dedans, insista Pritchard. Et s’il y a un autre produit rare, dites-le nous le plus tôt possible.

Penelope fit signe qu’elle avait compris puis se replongea dans son analyse.

Primrose les héla à ce moment :

— Du nouveau de Ste Mangouste ! Un patient qui pourrait bien correspondre à nos symptômes a été admis ce matin.

— On y va, décida Pritchard. Terminez ce que vous faites, ordonna-t-il à la cantonade. Ceux qui ne sont pas de garde peuvent rentrer chez eux. Que l’on donne à madame Deauclair tout ce qui peut lui être utile. Ceux qui partent, restez à l’écoute de votre communiquant.

Il fit signe à Harry et ils sortirent pour gagner les aires de transplanage de l’Atrium. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Ste Mangouste et ils se firent conduire auprès de la personne qu’ils venaient interroger. Le médicomage terminait de panser sa jambe quand ils entrèrent. Le patient était un homme jeune, un peu plus âgé que Harry. Ce dernier se rappela l’avoir vu sur les bancs de Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, plusieurs années auparavant.

— Aurors Pritchard et Potter, annonça le partenaire de Harry.

Il leur laissa quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de voir arriver le Survivant en personne.

— Nous enquêtons sur un emplâtre cicatrisant susceptible de causer des desquamations et brûlure. Votre cas pourrait-il correspondre ?

— C’est tout à fait ça, répondit le médicomage visiblement désireux de se rendre utile. La plaie initiale s’est plutôt bien cicatrisée mais des lésions telles que vous les décrivez sont apparues sur toute la zone traitée.

— Vous pouvez aller dire deux mots à _La Jobarbille Dorée_  ! s’exclama le blessé.

— Pardon ? s’étonna Pritchard.

— Oui, c’est là que j’ai acheté le produit.

— A la _Jobarbille_  ? Vraiment ?

— Absolument ! Je l’ai acheté hier après m’être blessé au mollet en atterrissant sur un roncier avec mon balai.

— A quelle heure ? demanda Pritchard.

— Dans l’après-midi. Vers seize heures je pense.

— Vous pensez ou vous en êtes sûr ?

— Bon, eh bien, je suis certain que c’était après quinze heures car ma voisine qui est venue pour le café était déjà partie pour écouter ’ _Un sorcier bien de chez nous_ ’ à la radio. Vous connaissez cette émission ? C’est un feuilleton qui raconte l’histoire d’une…

— C’est bon, je connais, coupa Pritchard.

— Bien. Et c’était avant dix-huit heures car j’avais rendez-vous avec une amie et je suis arrivé à l’heure. Et mon mollet était pratiquement guéri et je me suis dit que j’avais rarement vu un emplâtre aussi efficace.

— D’accord. Pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom et votre adresse qu’on puisse vous retrouver si on a besoin de vous poser d’autres questions ?

Pendant que leur interlocuteur s’exécutait sur le petit carnet qu’il lui avait tendu, Pritchard demanda au médicomage :

— A votre avis, cet emplâtre contenait quels ingrédients ?

— A première vue, Dictame et Voltiflor. Mais c’est comme s’ils avaient tournés, ce qui explique les dégâts. Tenez, voici le pansement qui était en place sur la jambe de mon patient quand il est arrivé. Des résidus d’emplâtre sont encore dessus. Si ça peut vous rendre service…

D’un même mouvement, Harry et son partenaire se penchèrent pour voir de plus près la bande de gaze. Ce qui se trouvait dessus ressemblait furieusement à ce qu’ils avaient saisi quelques heures auparavant. Ils la prirent en remerciant le médicomage et son patient pour leur coopération.

— Qu’est-ce que tu penses de ça ? demanda Pritchard à Harry quand ils émergèrent dans l’atrium.

— Le produit a visiblement été distribué avant-hier chez les apothicaires officiels, avança Harry. A moins que le type ait menti.

— Je parierai sur la première hypothèse. Le maître des potions a dû aller plus vite que Deauclair l’a pensé. C’est ma faute. J’aurais pas dû la croire sur parole. Ces langues-de-plomb se croient toujours plus forts que les autres ! Mais c’est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Notre voleur ou voleuse fait passer l’appât du gain avant la prudence. On va l’attraper, j’en suis sûr !

En arrivant au QG des Aurors, ils rejoignirent Penelope qui remettait en place les ustensiles dont elle s’était servie.

— Vendu hier après-midi à _La Jobarbille Dorée_ , dit simplement Pritchard en lui tendant le pansement.

— Quoi ! s’exclama Penelope.

— Desquamation et brûlure, précisa le partenaire de Harry.

La jeune femme prit le pansement et l’examina de près, le huma et fit tourner sa baguette dessus :

— Oui, c’est bien la même chose. A la _Jobarbille_  ? répéta-t-elle étonnée.

— Eh oui. On ne peut plus se fier à personne, ironisa Pritchard. Bon de votre côté, quoi de neuf ?

— J’ai terminé. Je confirme pour la branchiflore. J’ai aussi détecté de la cervelle de crapaud et d’autres produits communs qui se trouvent partout.

Elle leur tendit une liste sur laquelle elle avait noté une vingtaine de produits.

— Cervelle de crapaud ? s’étonna Harry.

— Sans doute parce qu’il a détecté l’essence de têtard sans la reconnaître, expliqua Penelope d’un ton supérieur. Par contre, je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le produit a tourné. Si c’était une erreur de cuisson, cela ne donnerait pas cette couleur. Il serait intéressant de savoir si la potion était déjà dégradée quand elle a été mise en bouteille ou si c’est intervenu plus tard.

Harry et Pritchard tentèrent de se rappeler ce qu’ils savaient à ce sujet.

— Notre patient de Ste Mangouste a appliqué le produit hier dans l’après-midi et a constaté qu’il était efficace. Ce n’est que cet après-midi que les choses se sont gâtées.

— Il faudrait lui demander la couleur de l’emplâtre au moment où il l’a appliqué, suggéra Penelope.

— On le fera, lui promit Pritchard.

— Si cela n’avait pas tourné, demanda Harry, ce serait un emplâtre efficace ?

Penelope eut un air pincé et admit :

— Oui, il ne s’est pas si mal inspiré de mon produit et il a réalisé ce qui aurait dû être un bon cicatrisant, d’une efficacité équivalente à ce qu’on trouve chez les grands maîtres de potions quand on veut bien y mettre le prix. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que ma potion, une fois terminée, sera bien supérieure et qu’il n’était pas près de trouver ce qui en fait réellement la spécificité !

Elle leur tourna le dos pour terminer son rangement, message que saisit parfaitement Pritchard.

— Si vous avez fini, vous pouvez partir, lui indiqua-t-il. Restez chez vous et faites savoir où vous joindre, ajouta-t-il cependant. Il est possible qu’on ait encore besoin de votre expertise.

Elle grimaça mais n’osa protester. Elle se hâta d’aller reprendre sa cape et sortit rapidement, comme si elle avait peur qu’ils changent d’avis.

— Je pense qu’on peut rentrer chez nous, dit Pritchard à Harry. Les apothicaireries officielles sont fermées aujourd’hui et Vidal se chargera de prévenir les autres de ne plus écouler cette saleté. Demain, première heure, on fait le tour des officines pour les prévenir de ne plus vendre le produit et on leur fait décrire la personne qui les a fournis. Je me charge de passer voir notre grand blessé et de lui demander la couleur que l’emplâtre avait hier.

— D’accord, fit Harry. A demain.

— A demain. Sept heures au QG. Garde ton communiquant à portée de main.

**ooOoo**

Leur tournée des apothicaireries ayant pignon sur rue fut fastidieuse. Sur la dizaine d’officines qu’ils visitèrent, huit avaient mis le produit en vente, les deux dernière l’ayant refusé car elles l’avaient jugé trop cher. Tous les apothicaires se montrèrent irrités d’avoir investi à fonds perdus et acceptèrent sans problème de fournir une description de la personne qui les avait démarchés. C’était un homme mince, les cheveux bruns, jeune. Il n’avait pas hésité à se faire une estafilade avec un poignard pour démontrer l’efficacité de son produit.

 _La Jobarbille Dorée_ avait effectivement revendu le samedi un échantillon de la médication à un homme qui correspondait à celui qu’ils avaient interrogé à l’hôpital. _Slug et Jiggers_ avaient également eu un client le matin même, dont ils connaissaient l’adresse et ils assurèrent qu’ils feraient le nécessaire pour prévenir la personne et la diriger vers Ste Mangouste en cas de problème.

— Ils ne veulent pas que leur client soit contacté par les Aurors à propos d’un produit qu’ils auraient vendus, avait plus tard ricané Pritchard à l’intention de Harry.

Ils n’avaient pas insisté pour aller voir eux-mêmes l’acheteur, préférant se concentrer sur le revendeur. Ils espéraient à chaque nouveau témoignage avoir un détail qui leur permettrait de déterminer son identité mais les descriptions étaient trop floues pour lancer la moindre recherche.

Ils avaient également déterminé que la préparation était bien plus claire le samedi qu’elle ne l’était le dimanche, ce qui correspondait à la déclaration de leur blessé et à l’hypothèse d’une transmutation différée du produit.

En début d’après-midi, Geo Mateïs passait devant le Magenmagot qui devait déterminer sa culpabilité dans l’affaire. Normalement, c’était Pritchard qui se chargeait de témoigner, en tant qu’Auror Senior. Cette fois-ci cependant, il jugea utile que Harry explique comment il avait déterminé que leur suspect était soumis à l’Imperium.

Harry était un peu intimidé quand il dut s’avancer vers la barre des témoins. Sa première et dernière comparution devant une cour ne lui avait pas laissé d’excellents souvenirs. Heureusement, la salle où ils se trouvaient était bien moins imposante que celle du dixième niveau et les trois juges-mages n’étaient pas complètement inconnus à Harry. Comme les services de la Justice Magique se trouvaient au même étage que son département, il les avait croisés dans l’ascenseur ou dans le couloir menant au QG des Aurors, à défaut de les avoir vus à l’œuvre sur une des affaires que lui et son partenaire avaient antérieurement présentées devant le tribunal.

— Vos nom, prénoms et qualité demanda le juge-président.

— Potter, Harry James, aspirant Auror, énonça docilement Harry.

— Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous nous indiquer les éléments à charge contre Algernon Mateïs ici présent ?

Harry résuma dans les grandes lignes la disparition de la potion dans le département des Mystères, l’interrogatoire de tous ceux qui y avaient eu accès, les signes qui lui avaient fait soupçonner un esprit luttant contre les effets de l’Imperium et les aveux sous Veritaserum qui s’étaient ensuivis.

— Les déclarations sous Véritaserum ne constituent pas des preuves irréfragables, rappela un des juges-assesseurs. Il est possible d’annuler les effets de ce produit en prenant un antidote à l’avance.

— Le but premier de son administration était de contrer les effets de l’Imperium, justifia Harry qui commençait à connaître la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot car elle était à son programme d’examen.

Le juge-mage fit signe de la tête qu’il acceptait l’argument.

— La suite de votre enquête va-t-elle dans le sens des déclarations de monsieur Mateïs ? demanda le juge-président.

— Oui, dans le sens où le produit dérivé qui a été distribué n’est pas de bonne facture et semble d’une réalisation bien inférieure à ce dont est capable une personne travaillant pour le département des Mystères, évalua Harry.

— Merci Monsieur Potter. Nous allons maintenant interroger Monsieur Algernon Mateïs.

La déposition du Langue-de-Plomb fut en tout point conforme à celle qu’il avait faite antérieurement. Les trois-juges mages l’écoutèrent avec attention tandis qu’un greffier d’audience prenait note de tout ce qui se disait, comme il l’avait fait pendant que Harry témoignait. Ensuite, on pria Mateïs de se rasseoir et les trois juges-mages délibérèrent à voix basse avant que le juge-président ne prononce leur décision d’une voix solennelle :

— Il apparaît des témoignages et déclarations faites devant nous que le nommé Algernon Mateïs, employé par le département des Mystères s’est rendu coupable de vol au sein dudit département. Que l’accusé ne nie pas son implication dans le vol et en a décrit le mode opératoire avec précision. Qu’il invoque pour sa défense et à titre atténuant qu’il était sous l’emprise du sortilège Impardonnable Imperium Qu’il ressort du témoignage de Harry James Potter, Auror Aspirant, qu’il y a de fortes présomptions pour que cette emprise soit avérée. Qu’il en ressort également que le susnommé Algernon Mateïs a fait son possible pour indiquer aux Aurors qui l’interrogeaient son état de soumission.

Le juge fit une pause pour vérifier que le secrétaire avait bien tout noté, avant de conclure :

— En conséquence, déclarons Algernon Mateïs irresponsable du vol commis par ses soins le 2 novembre 2001 au Département des Mystères, portant sur une potion en cours de développement, et ce jusqu’à plus ample information. Que Monsieur Algernon Mateïs est déclaré libre de repartir.

Le juge fit une pause et Pritchard leva vivement la main. Le juge-président hocha la tête et ajouta :

— Que Algernon Mateïs, du fait de l’enquête en cours, a cependant pour obligation de ne pas déménager ni se soustraire à son devoir de répondre à toute convocation émanant du Ministère. Et que pour une durée de trois mois, éventuellement renouvelable, il a interdiction de quitter le territoire de Grande Bretagne.

’Affaire suivante !

Alors que les protagonistes du dossier suivant s’approchaient, Harry se tourna vers Algernon Mateïs qui semblait sur le point de s’évanouir de soulagement. Il leva la tête vers Harry et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Puis il verdit soudain, les yeux fixés sur un point qui se trouvait au-delà de l’épaule de Harry.

Le jeune Auror se retourna et vit que Tristan Funestar avait assisté à l’audience. A l’air furieux du chef de Département, Harry jugea que la vie professionnelle de Mateïs ne serait pas de tout repos malgré son acquittement. Ce ne fut cependant pas sur son subalterne que Funestar fondit mais sur l’aspirant Auror.

— Alors ! gronda-t-il. Où en êtes-vous ? Deauclair m’a dit que la potion avait été mise en vente. Qu’attendez-vous pour arrêter le coupable et ce charlatan qui se prend pour un Maître des potions ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre devant cette avalanche de questions accusatrices. Heureusement, Pritchard intervint :

— Nous menons notre enquête comme elle doit être menée, affirma-t-il. Mais si vous désirez embrasser la carrière d’Auror, je peux vous faire parvenir un dossier de candidature.

Les pommettes du chef de département se tintèrent de rouge et une veine gonfla sur son front. Il renonça cependant à répondre et il fit volte-face. Il quitta en trombe la salle d’audience, suivi par un Mateïs qui avait l’air accablé.

— Il devrait nous fiche la paix un moment, commenta Pritchard. J’espère que lorsqu’il reviendra à la charge, on aura des éléments nouveaux.

**ooOoo**


	27. Gelée nocturne

# XXVII : Gelée nocturne

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 12 novembre au 15 novembre 2001

En retournant au QG après l’audience de Mateïs, Pritchard soupira :

— Une femme qui lance des Impardonnables, un maître des potions qui fait tourner son produit et un homme au physique assez commun qui doit maintenant avoir un bras enflammé. C’est mince comme piste, soupira Pritchard.

— Tu crois que celui qui a démarché tout le monde va aller se faire soigner à Ste Mangouste ? demanda Harry

— Faudrait vraiment qu’il soit débile. L’hôpital a pour instruction de retenir toute personne venant se faire soigner pour brûlure au bras mais ne comptons pas trop là-dessus.

— Fletcher ou Vidal vont peut-être nous apporter d’autres éléments, espéra Harry qui refusait de céder au découragement.

— Peut-être, répondit Pritchard sans conviction.

Arrivant au QG, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Faucett qui leur annonça :

— Vous arrivez bien. Mademoiselle Deauclair était dans mon bureau il y a cinq minutes. Elle pense avoir déterminé pourquoi la potion s’est dégradée. Elle émet l’hypothèse qu’elle a été soumise à un grand froid. Elle m’a fait toute une démonstration technique qui me semble bien pensée.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut dire par grand froid ? demanda Pritchard.

— Au moins en dessous de zéro, précisa Faucett.

— On a fait geler cette potion ? s’étonna Harry.

Contrôler son feu pour maintenir un chaudron à la température idéale était délicat et il n’était pas rare de gâcher une préparation en chauffant trop ou trop peu. Par contre, pour faire geler une potion se faisait par l’intermédiaire d’un sort particulier. Ce ne pouvait qu’être un acte volontaire.

Pritchard repris la liste établie par Penelope et l’étudia avec attention.

— Aucun des ingrédients utilisés ne sont connus pour exiger être soumis au froid, remarqua-t-il. A la limite, je n’incorporerai la blanchiflore qu’au dernier moment, après avoir retiré le chaudron du feu, pour qu’elle ne cuise pas mais je ne la ferai pas descendre en dessous de la température ambiante.

— Et si le préparateur a oublié et a mis la blanchiflore alors que le chaudron était trop chaud, il aurait pu tenter de rattraper le coup en refroidissant sa préparation ? supposa Harry.

— Alors ce serait vraiment quelqu’un de mauvais en potion, ce dont je doute car il a quand même réussi à reproduire de façon honnête la préparation de Mademoiselle Langue-de-Plomb, assura Pritchard. Le pipaillon, fallait le trouver, c’est très dur à détecter.

Harry soupira. En ce qui le concernait et malgré le travail acharné qu’il avait fourni ces dernières années en potion, il était évident qu’il n’avait pas hérité du don de sa mère en la matière et qu’il aurait pu faire ce genre d’erreur.

— Il n’a quand même pas travaillé dans un endroit où il gelait, raisonna Pritchard.

— Peut-être qu’il a entreposé ses réserves ou sa potion terminée dans une réserve trop froide, proposa Harry.

— Mais pourquoi une réserve serait en dessous de zéro ? demanda Faucett. On s’arrange pour qu’elles soient suffisamment protégées des variations de température pour qu’il ne gèle jamais dedans.

— Un autre endroit moins protégé, alors, insista Harry.

— Un endroit où il ne gelait pas quand il a travaillé ou déposé le fruit de son travail mais où la température est descendue sans qu’il s’en rende compte, précisa Faucett.

Les trois hommes regardèrent par la fenêtre magique qui éclairait le bureau du commandant des Aurors. Un soleil printanier y brillait mais ce n’était pas le reflet du temps qu’il faisait réellement dehors. C’était un mois novembre maussade et pluvieux, sans être glacé, cependant.

— Il a sans doute gelé dans le nord, supposa Pritchard. Mais on peut supposer qu’il ne s’en est pas rendu compte, sinon il aurait effectué les tests de base pour vérifier que sa production n’en avait pas souffert. Il faut chercher des endroits où la température était au dessus de zéro le jour mais en-dessous durant la suit. Bon, Potter, tu files au département de météorologie et tu leur demandes de te désigner les endroits qui correspondent.

Le département où se rendit Harry ne faisait pas que participer à la maintenance du Ministère en choisissant le temps qu’il ferait aux fenêtres. Il établissait également l’éphéméride et gardait la trace des conditions météorologiques. Ces éléments avaient leur importance pour certains sortilèges complexes et aucun sorcier n’entreprenait jamais de grands travaux comme ajouter une pièce à sa maison ou aménager son jardin sans vérifier si la conjonction planétaire et lunaire était favorable. Ce service travaillait également beaucoup avec la guilde des mediums et devineresses.

Harry cependant n’y avait jamais mis les pieds. Sur le seuil du bureau, il chercha des yeux à qui s’adresser et tomba sur le visage connu de la fiancée de Dudley. Il s’avança vers elle.

— Bonjour, Sarah, la salua-t-il. Vous allez bien ?

Elle était manifestement surprise de le voir et rosit un peu.

— Oui, merci, et vous, Harry ?

Aux regards étonnés de ses collègues, il comprit qu’elle ne s’était pas vantée auprès d’eux de sortir avec le cousin du Survivant et que le ton familier qui existait entre eux les surprenait. Un bon point pour elle, songea-t-il.

— J’aurais besoin d’un renseignement sur le temps qu’il a fait ces derniers jours, exposa-t-il. Je voudrais savoir…

Il fut interrompu par le chef de Sarah, qui vint s’enquérir de ce que Harry Potter voulait. D’un regard, il signifia à la jeune fille de lui laisser le champ libre et elle retourna à son bureau avec un sourire d’excuse à l’intention de Harry. Une fois que le jeune Auror eut exposé sa demande, le chef de service — qui s’était présenté sous le nom de Jasper Cumulonimbus — le conduisit à une grande maquette représentant le Royaume Uni, qui faisait au moins deux mètres de large sur six de long.

Il parût flatté par l’admiration sincère que Harry exprima. Le pays était représenté avec fidélité en trois dimensions et les différentes zones — habitations, forêts, lacs, montagnes — étaient reproduites de façon étonnamment réaliste. Pendant que Cumulonimbus agitait sa baguette pour trouver les renseignements demandés, le jeune homme fit lentement un tour du pays. Cette carte était manifestement une œuvre d’art, en plus d’être enchantée de façon magistrale.

Quand il revint près du chef de service, ce dernier lui indiqua :

— Nous avons un mois de novembre particulièrement doux. Sur la période de jeudi à samedi, il n’a gelé que la nuit dans très peu d’endroit.

Harry fut soulagé de l’entendre car cela restreignait d’autant le champ des recherches. Mais les « endroits », qui scintillèrent d’une lueur bleutée à sa demande, couvraient quand même des surfaces non négligeables. Il se fit noter les endroits concernés, remercia chaleureusement Cumulonimbus, lança un sourire à Sarah et retourna au QG, tout en songeant qu’il faudrait peut-être qu’il écrive un mot à son cousin pour lui demander comment il allait.

Pritchard fronça le nez en prenant connaissance du papier que ramena Harry.

— Ça représente des centaines de maisons sorcières, soupira-t-il. Bon, c’est pas comme si on avait autre choses à faire, hein ?

Harry soupira. Ginny n’avait pas été contente de leur week-end gâché. Il lui arrivait elle-même de ne pouvoir rentrer les samedis et dimanches et d’être indisponible pendant les championnats mais son emploi du temps était établi à l’avance et rarement modifié à la dernière minute. Elle avait donc assez mal pris l’absence de Harry alors qu’il n’était pas supposé être de garde et s’était montrée renfrognée le temps limité où ils s’étaient croisés.

Il savait qu’elle était déçue parce qu’elle avait été absente une grande partie de la semaine précédente et qu’il en serait de même la semaine à venir mais il était de son côté agacé qu’elle lui fasse porter le chapeau. Il n’avait pas choisi cette enquête ni décidé de son agenda. Il espéra ne pas finir trop tard un de ces soirs de la semaine. Peut-être pourraient-ils dîner dans le petit restaurant où ils étaient déjà allés à Holyhead. Bien que ce soit peu probable, il se raccrocha à cet espoir.

Son coéquipier alla chercher un gros annuaire qui recensait toutes les maisons sorcières et ils passèrent trois heures à lister toutes les habitations se trouvant dans les périmètres ayant souffert de gelée nocturne les jours précédents. C’est avec mélancolie qu’ils contemplèrent les trois cent lieux-dits qu’ils avaient recensés.

— J’espérais qu’il y en aurait moins, grogna Pritchard. Bon, on va faire comme si le produit avait été mis au point le jeudi et vendu le vendredi. Cela nous fait cinquante endroits de moins puisque dans le Leicestershire il n’a gelé que la nuit du mercredi au jeudi ainsi que dans le comté du Staffordshire.

— Ça nous laisse quand même tout le Herefordshire, le Warwickshire, le Leicester et le comté de Rutland. Heureusement qu’autour il a gelé aussi dans la journée.

— Regarde le bon côté des choses, Potter. Si on a de la chance, la première maison est la bonne et on se la coule douce tout le reste de la semaine !

— Désolé mais j’arrive pas à y croire, grommela Harry en repensant à Ginny et son week-end gâché.

— Si jeune et déjà sans illusion, se désola Pritchard. Tu files un mauvais coton, mon gars ! Bon, n’oublie pas de prendre un chapeau, il pleut souvent dans ces régions.

Finalement, ils remirent au lendemain le début de leurs recherches. Faucett décida de leur adjoindre six autres Aurors confirmés pour que quatre équipes de deux travaillent en parallèle. Ils mirent également au point la façon dont ils s’y prendraient. Ils décidèrent de se faire passer pour des employés de la Régie autonome des transports par cheminée. Ils demanderaient à contrôler la bonne marche de toutes les cheminées des habitations qu’ils visiteraient, ainsi que celles de leurs dépendances, sous prétexte de vérifier qu’aucune connexion pirate n’y avait été installée. Ils avaient toutes les chances de tomber sur l’endroit qui les intéressait car les laboratoires étaient systématiquement pourvus d’un âtre pour faire mijoter les chaudrons sans risque d’intoxication. Il n’y avait que les cachots de Poudlard qui faisaient exception à la règle. Selon Hermione — et son incontournable Histoire de Poudlard — un sortilège particulier permettait aux élèves de faire des expérimentations sans suffoquer.

Tous les Aurors désignés pour l’opération étudièrent la liste des produits retrouvés dans la préparation retrouvée chez les apothicaires et vérifièrent qu’ils étaient capables de reconnaître tous les conditionnements sous lesquels ils étaient susceptibles de les rencontrer.

En fin de journée, ils reçurent un message de leur ami Electus Vidal. Ce denier leur faisait parvenir les descriptions qu’il avait recueillies auprès de ses collègues, les apothicaires de l’allée des Embrumes et des ruelles les moins bien fréquentées de Pré-au-Lard. Dans l’ensemble, cela recoupait les renseignements qu’ils avaient déjà récupérés le matin dans les officines ayant pignon sur rue. Un détail cependant attira leur attention : un des témoins précisait que l’homme qui était venu le démarcher ’avait des poignets de femme’.

— De femme, hein ! fit remarquer Pritchard. Tu penses à modifier tes poignets quand tu te transformes, Potter ?

— Pas spécialement, admit Harry. Mais tu as changé la couleur de mes mains quand tu m’as donné des traits asiatiques, l’autre jour.

— C’est toujours plus facile de transformer quelqu’un d’autre. On a moins de limites et on voit directement le résultat. Ça m’étonnerait pas que madame Imperium soit assez balèze pour se faire un visage masculin mais pas assez pour penser à assortir ses paluches.

— Et le créateur de potion, ce serait la même personne ? demanda Harry.

— Y’a des chances. C’est le meilleur moyen de ne pas avoir à partager le magot. Et vu sa politique de vente, elle a l’air d’aimer l’argent la dame. Au fait, t’as pas de nouvelles de ton copain Fletcher ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

— Bon, tout est en ordre pour demain, le commandant a même reçu des attestations du département des Transports magiques pour certifier de notre mission de contrôle demain. Rentre chez toi, profite de ta soirée et sois en pleine forme demain, huit heure sonnante, conclut Pritchard.

Il était moins tard que d’habitude quand Harry rentra au Square Grimmaurd. Il songea à passer voir Ginny mais ce n’était pas raisonnable. Une grosse journée l’attendait le lendemain. Il se contenta donc de lui écrire un petit mot, dans lequel il exprimait à quel point il avait été déçu de la manquer ce week-end là et où il évoquait son espérance de passer la voir dans la semaine, si son travail le permettait.

ooOoo

Le lendemain Harry, son partenaire et les autres équipes d’Aurors qui participaient à l’opération se transformèrent avec soin pour être sûrs de ne pas être reconnus. Le grand problème de la population restreinte et de l’école unique dans laquelle la plupart des sorciers étudiaient était qu’ils se connaissaient de vue pour la plupart. Ils avaient prévu de visiter plusieurs dizaines de foyers et il était impossible que l’un d’eux ne tombe pas sur une connaissance. Pour la discrétion de l’opération, qui pouvait durer plusieurs jours, il fallait donc qu’ils se rendent méconnaissables.

Harry remarqua que plusieurs de ses collègues, même confirmés, préféraient se faire transformer par leur partenaire plutôt que se métamorphoser eux-mêmes. Harry réalisa que son aptitude à changer d’identité en quelques secondes n’était pas aussi commune qu’il l’avait cru. Malgré lui, il en ressentit une bouffée de fierté.

Les quatre groupes d’Aurors s’étaient divisé les maisons à inspecter non en fonction de leur emplacement géographique mais selon les façons d’y parvenir.

Certaines anciennes maisons étaient nichées au sein de quartiers moldus et il n’était pas pensable d’arriver en robe de sorcier par la porte. Leurs habitants ne voyageaient qu’en cheminée et leurs visiteurs devaient arriver directement par leur âtre privé. D’autres foyers étaient plus isolés et on y accédait par le réseau de cheminettes publique ou par transplanage quand on connaissait les coordonnées de la maison.

Des habitations plus récentes s’étaient regroupées dans les campagnes pour occuper un périmètre protégé des moldus. Des points de transplanage publics desservaient ces groupes de maisons. ils étaient établis à proximité d’un élément typique du paysage servant de repère : fontaine, arbre centenaire, groupe de rochers caractéristique. On enseignait ces points aux aspirants Auror et une de leurs épreuves annuelles consistait à se rendre aux quatre coins du pays pour montrer qu’ils les avaient correctement mémorisés.

Albert Hurtz et Primrose Dagworth d’une part, Christopher Summers et Cyprien Muldoon d’autre part se chargeraient des maisons accessibles uniquement par cheminée — privées ou publiques. Harry et son partenaire, ainsi que Hilliard Hobday et Clancy Pilgrim transplaneraient.

Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois leur apparence, la liste des visites à faire puis descendirent dans l’atrium pour rejoindre les cheminées ou l’aire de transplanage.

ooOoo

Les deux jours suivants furent assez fatigants. Ils transplanaient, approchaient la maison qui se trouvait en haut de leur liste et demandaient à entrer. Quand personne ne leur ouvrait, ils devaient revenir en soirée pour être reçus.

Mais il y avait souvent quelqu’un. Harry savait, car il avait déjà entendu Hermione le regretter, que beaucoup de jeunes femmes arrêtaient de travailler quand elles avaient des enfants. En effet, les crèches sorcières n’existaient pas encore et envoyer ses enfants aux écoles maternelles et primaires, lancée par le comité auquel appartenait Molly, ne s’était pas encore complètement entré dans les mœurs. Beaucoup des mères de la génération précédente, à l’instar de Mrs Weasley, n’avaient pas repris d’activité professionnelle. Hermione espérait que sa génération agirait différemment et se réjouissait que Kingsley soit favorable à une meilleure organisation de la prise en charge des jeunes enfants et ait prévu des fonds en ce sens.

A la personne qui se trouvait devant eux, Harry et Pritchard expliquaient qu’ils devaient vérifier les cheminées, toutes les cheminées. Certains les faisaient entrer avec confiance et leur offraient une tasse de thé, d’autres les suivaient pas à pas avec méfiance. Certains, enfin, paraissaient outrés de se sentir accusés d’héberger une connexion irrégulières et se montraient très réticents à les laisser accomplir leur supposé travail. Les deux Aurors vérifiaient en outre que les éventuelles dépendances n’aient pas de cheminée apparente. Dans ce cas, ils exigeaient également de la contrôler.

Bref, au bout de deux jours, ils avaient visité une quarantaine de foyers sans succès. Ils avaient interrompu des disputes conjugales, étaient arrivés pendant des parties d’échec entre retraités et aidé une mère au foyer à gérer une crise. Alors qu’elle leur montrait le chemin, son enfant de trois ans s’était donné pour défi d’atteindre le haut de l’horloge et était tombé du délicat équilibre que formaient un tabouret et deux chaises. La mère affolée avait collé le bébé qu’elle tenait dans les bras de Harry et avait accouru se rendre compte des dégâts, accompagné de Pritchard.

Pendant que la génitrice faisait le compte des plaies et bosses de son alpiniste en herbe, l’enfant qu’on avait confié à Harry avait sournoisement profité du changement de bras pour relâcher ses entrailles. Heureusement, le jeune Auror savait désormais qu’il n’était pas utile de défaire tous les boutons du lange mais qu’il suffisait de l’ouvrir à un endroit stratégique, de lancer un sort de nettoyage et de refermer le tout. Le temps que son partenaire applique un ou deux sort de guérison sur les bleus du grand frère, le petit gigotait dans une couche toute propre dans les bras de son nouvel ami. Harry et Pritchard ne furent pas surpris de ne rien trouver de suspect dans cette habitation.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils eurent l’impression d’arriver au mauvais moment. A priori, qu’une belle quadragénaire offre le thé à un voisin n’avait rien de suspect. Mais que son chapeau soit de travers et que les chaussures du visiteur se trouvent dans la chambre à coucher était des plus curieux.

De toutes les maisonnées qu’ils visitèrent, Harry repéra deux foyers où un de ses condisciples de Poudlard avait sans doute été élevé. Aux remarques de son partenaire, il comprit qu’il avait croisé plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance. Ils avaient découvert plusieurs laboratoires domestiques mais aucun n’avait l’ampleur suffisante pour avoir produit la quantité de baume qu’ils avaient saisie.

ooOoo

Le jeudi matin, les deux Aurors étaient fatigués par leurs nombreux transplanages des deux jours précédents. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de maisons à visiter, mais ils craignaient que l’endroit qu’ils cherchaient ne soit pas sur leur liste ou qu’ils aient laissé passer un indice important durant leurs visites. Leurs collègues en étaient au même point et Primrose Dagworth, dont le mauvais caractère n’était plus à démontrer, s’était montrée particulièrement désagréable avec tout le monde, ce matin-là.

Le troisième contrôle de la journée commença de façon anodine. La femme qui les reçut — début de trentaine, elle avait sans doute quitté Poudlard juste comme Harry y entrait — fut réservée mais courtoise. Elle les mena aux cheminées de sa maison — une de communication et deux autres uniquement pour le chauffage. Quand ils visitèrent la seconde chambre à coucher, visiblement désaffectée, elle précisa :

— Mes parents m’ont quittée il y a trois ans.

Ils murmurèrent les paroles de condoléances qu’elle semblait attendre d’eux et continuèrent leur visite. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, ils demandèrent à voir le petit hangar surmonté d’une cheminée qui flanquait la maison.

— Oh, mais ce doit être très poussiéreux, protesta-t-elle. Je n’y ai pas mis les pieds depuis que mon père n’y travaille plus.

— Ce sont les risques du métier, fit Pritchard. Nous en avons vu d’autres.

Harry opina du bonnet. Ils avaient eu leur compte de pièces en désordre et mal entretenues. Certaines cuisines qu’ils avaient visitées auraient fait s’évanouir d’horreur Petunia Dursley. La femme haussa les épaules et lança un sort vers la porte de l’endroit. Harry et Pritchard, qui avaient porté la main à leur poche quand elle avait sorti sa baguette, se détendirent.

— Voilà, c’est ouvert, les invita-t-elle.

— Après vous, fit galamment Pritchard.

— Oh, je préfère ne pas vous accompagner, déclina-t-elle. C’est rempli de souvenirs et je ne le supporte pas, justifia-t-elle la mine attristée.

— Ce n’est qu’une formalité, sembla s’excuser Pritchard. D’ailleurs, t’as qu’à y aller tout seul, indiqua-t-il à Harry.

Ce dernier obéit sans discuter, se demandant ce qui éveillait la méfiance de son chef. Car ce n’était sans doute pas par pour lui conter fleurette qu’il refusait de laisser leur hôtesse seule mais pour qu’ils ne lui tournent pas le dos en même temps. Après avoir parcouru la vingtaine de mètres qui séparait l’entrée de la dépendance de celle de la maison principale, Harry poussa la porte qui céda sans résistance.

Il entra dans le lieu et s’arrêta quelques secondes pour laisser sa vue s’habituer à la pénombre. Dès qu’il avait été hors de vue de la femme, il avait sorti sa baguette mais n’eut pas le temps de l’allumer avant que le battant ne claque brusquement derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir ce qui avait justifié le bruit. Quand il regarda de nouveau devant lui, une nouvelle surprise le prit de court. La femme qu’il croyait dehors avec Pritchard se tenait devant lui dans la pénombre.

— Impero !

L’ordre claqua et l’atteignit avec violence. La langueur caractéristique s’empara de lui. C’était reposant de ne plus avoir à se demander quoi faire, d’obéir sans se poser de question. Il lui suffisait de lâcher sa baguette et tout irait bien.

 _Non !_ se cabra-t-il. _Je ne suis pas une marionnette ! Personne n’a le droit de me donner ce genre d’ordres._

Il se concentra sur ce qu’il voulait faire au fond de lui, très loin. Diriger sa baguette vers elle. Déterminer le sort qu’il désirait lui jeter. Obliger sa mâchoire à se décontracter et sa langue à bouger :

— Stupefix, arriva-t-il à prononcer, d’une voix à peine audible.

Le sort n’était pas loin d’être informulé mais une immense volonté le portait et son adversaire fut brutalement projetée en arrière. Elle s’écrasa contre des étagères qui ne furent pas loin de s’écrouler sous le choc. Harry sentit l’emprise sur sa volonté voler en éclat. Il entendit dans son dos une sorte d’explosion et Pritchard entra dans son champ de vision, baguette au poing. Il embrassa la scène : Harry dont la baguette était toujours tendue vers la femme et cette dernière immobilisée dans une posture qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le sort qui la paralysait. Pritchard lança un sort de repérage pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre dans l’endroit.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il essoufflé après avoir constaté qu’aucune autre personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Cette salope a transplané sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je vois que tu as été plus rapide qu’elle.

— Elle m’a lancé un Imperium, lui indiqua Harry pas encore remis de ses émotions.

— Heureusement qu’elle t’a raté, commenta Pritchard.

— Elle m’a pas raté, grogna Harry tentant de détendre sa main crispée sur sa baguette au point d’en être blanche.

Pritchard, qui avait commencé à avancer vers leur prisonnière, revint brusquement vers lui.

— Potter, t’es sûr que ça va ?

— Oui, oui, prétendit Harry qui se sentait vidé par l’effort qu’il avait dû fournir.

— Fais-moi plaisir, assieds-toi par terre, dit Pritchard, manifestement inquiet pour lui.

— C’est bon, c’est pas la première fois, protesta faiblement Harry.

— Peut-être mais t’as l’air de quelqu’un qui va s’écrouler, répondit son partenaire en le prenant par les épaules pour l’obliger à obéir. Ecoute, t’as fait le principal, laisse-moi régler les détails, d’accord ?

Harry se laissa aller, pas mécontent de se laisser glisser sur le sol finalement. Pritchard lança ensuite un Incarcerem sur la forme stupefixée et appela leurs collègues à l’aide de son communiquant. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les trois autres équipes arrivent, le point de transplanage le plus proche étant à plus de cinq cents mètres.

D’où il était dans le hangar désormais illuminé, Harry voyait que l’endroit était aménagé en laboratoire de potions, particulièrement bien fourni en ingrédients et matériel. Pendant que les sept Aurors fouillaient les lieux recherchant des preuves que la copie de la potion de jouvence y avait été fabriquée, Harry se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si faible.

N’avait-il pas déjà lutté contre un Imperium ? Celui de Voldemort, en plus. Mais il est vrai qu’il avait dû continuer à défendre sa vie et que l’adrénaline lui avait permis de tenir le coup jusqu’à son retour dans le labyrinthe de Poudlard. Une fois qu’il s’était cru en sûreté, il s’était écroulé : il avait passivement suivi celui qu’il prenait pour Maugrey, avait assisté en spectateur à la révélation de la véritable identité de ce dernier, avant de finir en larmes sur la poitrine de Molly Weasley. Il semblait bien que bloquer un Imperium soit effectivement épuisant.

Christopher Summers et Cyprien Muldoon brandirent enfin une série de fioles d’un air triomphant et Clancy Pilgrim sembla satisfait des traces qu’il trouva sur un couteau à découper. Hilliard Hobday de son côté s’intéressait de près à un chaudron. En arrivant, ses six collègues s’étaient tous inquiétés de voir Harry visiblement mal en point et les explications lapidaires de son partenaire ’ _Il a repoussé un Imperium_ ’ entraînait un regard compréhensif. Aucun d’eux n’était venu lui parler, préférant se concentrer sur la recherche des preuves.

Albert Hurtz, Primrose Dagworth, Christopher Summers et Cyprien Muldoon allèrent dans la maison principale avec pour mission d’y rechercher d’autres éléments compromettants et tenter de déterminer si d’autres personnes — d’éventuels complices — y étaient venues les jours précédents. Harry était certain qu’ils n’allaient rien trouver en ce sens. Il pensait que Pritchard avait eu raison quand il avait supposé qu’elle agissait seule.

Ce dernier justement vint vers lui :

— Tu peux te lever ?

— Je crois, dit Harry qui dut cependant accepter l’aide de son coéquipier pour se redresser.

— On rentre au QG, lui indiqua Pritchard. Je transplane pour nous deux, indiqua-t-il et il le fit sans laisser à Harry le temps de protester.

Clancy Pilgrim et Hilliard Hobday surgirent du néant avec la prisonnière à leurs côtés dans l’aire de transplanage de l’atrium. Cela faisait longtemps que le _Stupefix_ de Harry avait cessé de faire effet mais l’ _Incarcerem_ et le _Silencio_ qu’on lui avait lancés la faisait tenir tranquille. Son regard cependant était terrible et Harry ne peut en soutenir l’éclat haineux.

On avait dû la faire taire quand Harry avait repris son aspect naturel quelque temps auparavant. Quand elle l’avait reconnu de l’endroit où on l’avait laissée, elle s’était mise à l’agonir d’injures dans un langage particulièrement ordurier et venimeux. Pritchard l’avait d’un mot réduite au silence puis avait continué ses recherches, imperturbable, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Leurs collègues avaient échangé des regards, mais n’avaient pas parus très surpris. Harry s’était dit que pendant qu’il se reposait au Terrier après la bataille de Poudlard, ils avaient dû arrêter bon nombre de sympathisants des Ténèbres qui ne portaient pas le Survivant dans leur cœur.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de retourner terminer ses études à Poudlard, avait-il songé. Traquer des personnes qui le haïssaient après avoir dû vivre avec la haine de Voldemort durant toutes ces années aurait été une épreuve supplémentaire. Il se demanda si Kingsley avait pensé à tout ça en exigeant de lui qu’il passe ses ASPIC.

Quand ils arrivèrent au QG, Pritchard lui ordonna de commencer à rédiger le rapport. Pilgrim et Hobday se chargèrent de faire l’inventaire des preuves et de les mettre en état pour les présenter devant les Magenmagot. Ce fut Faucett et Pritchard qui allèrent interroger la femme.

Quand ils revinrent, Pritchard s’installa à son bureau et résuma pour Harry :

— Augustine Bragge, née le 19 octobre 1969. Ses deux parents sont à Azkaban pour avoir activement soutenus Tu-sais-qui. Elle a eu du mal à trouver un boulot après l’année des Ténèbres et encore plus à le garder. Elle s’est fait jeter de cinq apothicaireries en trois ans. Ça l’a bien amusée de revenir chez ses anciens patrons sans qu’ils la reconnaissent pour leur soutirer de l’argent avec une potion dont elle avait volé la composition. En sortant de Poudlard, elle avait présenté sa candidature au département des Mystères mais n’a pas été retenue. Elle a eu l’idée lumineuse pour se venger de tout le monde et a mis le paquet pour y arriver. Malheureusement pour elle, elle manque de professionnalisme dans les coups tordus et a laissé un peu trop d’indices derrière elle.

— Pas tant que ça, protesta Harry. S’il n’avait pas gelé la nuit, on n’avait pas grand chose pour nous mener à elle.

— Ça aurait mis plus de temps mais on aurait fini par la coincer, le contredit Faucett qui s’était approché d’eux pendant que Pritchard faisait son exposé. Un message est arrivé ce matin pour ’ _Harry Potter et son collègue dur en affaires_ ’. J’en ai conclu que ce n’était pas personnel et, comme vous attendiez des renseignements, j’ai pris la liberté de l’ouvrir. Un dénommé ’MF’ vous conseillait de porter vos recherches vers un employé ayant travaillé chez un apothicaire et ayant sans doute été renvoyé depuis. Je suppose qu’il est parvenu à cette conclusion en constatant que ce n’était personne parmi les producteurs de potions ’indépendants’ comme ces magouilleurs à la petite semaine s’appellent entre eux.

— On lui verse le solde de sa récompense ? demanda Pritchard.

— Oui, décida Faucett. C’est arrivé trop tard mais il ne s’est pas moqué de nous.

— Tu sais où le joindre ? demanda Pritchard à Harry.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

— On le déposera chez sa copine Phyllis, alors, conclut son partenaire.

— Bien, tout est réglé. On a les choses en main et madame dormira à Azkaban d’ici quelques jours. Potter, tu rentres chez toi et tu te reposes. Stan m’a appris que tu as joué à repousser un Imperium. Tu sais, tu es supposé les éviter plutôt que gaspiller ta magie à les contrer.

— Elle a transplané juste devant moi sans prévenir, protesta Harry avant de réaliser que son commandant avait la délicatesse de le féliciter sans en faire un moment embarrassant. J’essaierai de m’en rappeler la prochaine fois, convint-il donc en souriant.

— Parfait, à demain, fit fermement Faucett, et Harry obtempéra en rassemblant ses affaires pour partir.

ooOoo

La fatigue continuait à alourdir ses gestes et il ne fut pas mécontent quand il déboucha dans l’âtre de sa cuisine. Miffy et Trotty le saluèrent d’un grand sourire qui allait d’une de leurs oreilles tombantes à l’autre et Kreattur lui proposa un repas substantiel et savoureux. Harry l’engloutit puis envoya un mot à Ginny. Ensuite, il monta faire la sieste en demandant à Kreattur de le réveiller à dix-huit heure trente.

Après qu’il eut profité d’un repos réparateur, son elfe vint le secouer doucement à l’heure prévue et lui tendit la réponse de sa petite amie. Harry sourit en en prenant connaissance et fila sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était à Holyhead avec sa tête de rechange et il attendait Ginny à la porte du parc de la maison des Harpies. Elle arriva bientôt et se jeta en souriant dans ses bras.

Ils retournèrent dans le restaurant où ils avaient dîné la fois précédente. Il ne voulut pas lui raconter ce qu’il avait fait ces derniers jours, tenu par le secret professionnel, mais lui confia quand même qu’il avait reçu un Imperium. Il le regretta quand il vit l’inquiétude assombrir ses beaux yeux noisette et encore plus quand elle sembla penser qu’il n’aurait pas dû sortir ce soir. Il la rassura en lui expliquant qu’il s’était bien reposé durant l’après-midi.

— J’ai pris ma cape, indiqua finalement Harry espérant que Ginny comprendrait le message

— Désolé, mon chéri, mais Gilda est là ce soir, alors pas question que tu viennes dans ma chambre, répondit Ginny.

Ravalant sa déception, Harry fit un signe de tête qu’il espérait compréhensif. Puis Ginny eut le petit sourire malicieux qui annonçait une bonne blague ou une bonne nouvelle :

— Mais j’ai prévenu que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir.

Harry trouva soudain que certaines journées valaient la peine d’être vécues.

**ooOoo**


	28. Sorciers et Moldus

# XXVIII : Sorciers et Moldus

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre**  : 16 novembre au 10 décembre 2001

ooOoo

Quand Harry pénétra dans la cuisine avec Ginny le lendemain matin, Kreattur lui dit :

— Maître Harry, j’ai reçu un message pour vous hier soir, juste après votre départ. J’ai voulu vous le donner quand vous êtes rentré mais vous êtes monté dans votre chambre trop vite et je n’ai pas osé aller frapper.

— Tu as bien fait, approuva Ginny avec un petit sourire.

C’était un message de Dave Faucett qui accordait deux jours de congé à Harry en rattrapage du week-end précédent. Le jeune Auror n’en fut que modérément satisfait. Cette pratique de récupération était rarement appliquée et il avait l’impression qu’on le traitait une fois de plus de façon particulière. Tout ça pour un malheureux Imperium !

— Alors ? demanda Ginny en se versant du thé.

— J’ai deux jours de congé, ce qui fait que je ne travaille pas avant lundi prochain.

— Super ! se réjouit-elle. Tiens, si tu as le temps, passe voir Teddy. Il était tellement déçu que tu ne le prennes pas samedi dernier. J’espère que tu vas aussi en profiter pour te reposer, tu as l’air fatigué.

— Ouais, ouais, maugréa Harry.

Une fois la jeune fille partie une demi-heure plus tard, il s’habilla tranquillement puis demanda à Andromeda, par cheminée, s’il pouvait passer.

— Va chercher Teddy à l’école, proposa-t-elle. Tu déjeuneras avec nous après.

Teddy, qui avait trois ans et demi désormais, allait à l’école maternelle sorcière. L’établissement, qui avait ouvert ses portes le mois de septembre précédent, bénéficiait d’une équipe pédagogique mixte composée de sorciers et de Moldus. Ces derniers devaient former les sorciers aux méthodes pédagogiques moldues et encadrer des sorties régulières dans le monde non magique.

Le filleul de Harry n’avait cours que le matin car la seconde partie de la journée était largement dévolue à la sieste et sa grand-mère préférait le reprendre pour qu’il dorme tranquillement chez lui. Il fut donc convenu que Harry passerait à onze heures et demie à l’adresse qu’elle lui précisa. C’était en plein Londres moldu et on pouvait y accéder par la rue (comme pour Ste Mangouste et le ministère de la Magie) ou par la cheminée qui débouchait dans le préau de l’école.

Harry utilisa le réseau de cheminette. Les enfants n’étaient pas encore sortis de leur classe et il examina le matériel de gymnastique rangé le long des murs en attendant l’arrivée de Teddy. Quand il se rendit compte que les autres parents qui patientaient en sa compagnie se poussaient du coude en le désignant, il réalisa qu’il avait complètement oublié de se métamorphoser. Il hésita. Devait-il en vitesse rentrer chez lui et revenir avec sa tête de rechange ? Mais il n’était pas certain que Teddy le reconnaîtrait. Il n’eut pas le temps de trancher :

— Harry ! s’exclama une voix juvénile manifestement ravie.

Le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras. Harry oublia les autres et serra son filleul contre lui.

— J’étais triste quand grand-mère m’a dit que tu venais pas deux fois hier, lui confia l’enfant. Mais je suis content maintenant parce que tu es là. Tu connais ma maîtresse ? Elle est très gentille. J’ai été très sage aujourd’hui. J’ai eu un bonbon. J’ai fait de la peinture avec Tom. Tom c’est mon ami. J’ai plein d’amis. Mais John, c’est plus mon ami parce qu’il m’a pincé hier. Je lui parlerai plus jamais de la vie entière.

Harry sourit en entendant cette avalanche de paroles.

— Tu viens dire bonjour à ma maîtresse ? continua Teddy. Grand-mère dit qu’il faut dire bonjour quand on arrive quelque part.

— Elle a raison, approuva Harry.

Justement, une jeune femme habillée en moldue venait vers eux :

— Excusez-moi, Monsieur, pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ? Je dois vérifier que la grand-mère du petit a donné l’autorisation pour que vous l’emmeniez.

De surprise, Harry en resta coi. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler qu’on lui ait une seule fois demandé son nom dans le monde sorcier. Une femme plus âgée — vêtue d’une robe sorcière — qui se trouvait à proximité en train de saluer d’autres parents se retourna et posa sur sa collègue un regard horrifié. Elle s’avança vivement :

— Il n’y a aucun problème, Monsieur Potter. Si le petit vous connaît, il peut partir avec vous.

— Merci Mesdames, dit Harry. Je demanderai à Mrs Tonks de régulariser la situation, ajouta-t-il voulant mettre à l’aise la maîtresse de Teddy.

Si celle-ci n’était pas capable de reconnaître le Survivant du premier coup d’œil, elle en avait manifestement entendu parler car elle était désormais rouge de confusion. Harry estima qu’il était temps de battre en retraite.

Depuis le jour où Harry avait pris conscience des moyens limités dont disposait Andromeda et qu’il avait inscrit le coffre de Sirius sous le nom de Teddy avec une procuration pour sa grand-mère, l’aménagement de la maison de cette dernière s’était peu à peu amélioré. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant qu’Andromeda ne se décide à engager des dépenses pour que son petit fils grandisse dans un environnement plus pimpant, mais elle s’y était finalement résolue.

La première pièce à avoir été refaite était celle où dormait l’enfant. Si certains meubles ayant appartenu à Dora Tonks avait été gardés —pour des raisons sentimentales — la chambre avait été repeinte, les lampes changées et un nouveau lit installé. Quelques mois plus tard, la cuisine avait été réaménagée de façon plus fonctionnelle et certains meubles du salon avaient été remplacés.

Après que Harry ait dit bonjour à son hôtesse et admiré la nouvelle courtepointe de son filleul — Andromeda adorait coudre et broder pour son petit-fils — ils se mirent à table.

Harry demanda à la grand-mère comment se passaient ses nouvelles activités. Molly avait en effet profité des matinées désormais libres d’Andromeda pour entraîner cette dernière dans diverses associations de bienfaisance. Ginny avait confié à Harry que sa mère s’inquiétait de voir Andromeda aussi isolée et qu’elle tentait de lui faire rencontrer du monde.

Conformément à son habitude, Andromeda répondit succinctement aux questions de Harry. Elle n’aimait pas parler d’elle et ne s’étendait jamais sur son cas personnel. Cette réserve n’empêchait pas Harry d’être conscient de l’immense souffrance qu’elle dissimulait. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour sa dignité et cette fierté qui l’empêchait de se plaindre et il espérait que le temps qu’il consacrait à Teddy la soulageait un petit peu de son fardeau.

S’il était difficile de parler avec Andromeda, elle avait un côté apaisant et Harry ne détestait pas rester silencieusement à ses côtés. Parfois, dans la cacophonie du Terrier, ils échangeaient des regards complices et cela suffisait. Les personnes reposantes étaient rares au sein de la famille Weasley.

Sous ses dehors austères, Harry la savait aimante. Teddy l’adorait et ne manquait visiblement pas d’affection. C’était une grand-mère attentive, présente, parfois plus rigide dans son éducation que Harry ne l’aurait été. Mais constatant que son filleul était un petit garçon épanoui, Harry se pliait aux décisions qu’elle prenait.

Après le repas, Harry raconta une histoire à Teddy puis le laissa faire sa sieste. Avant de repartir chez lui, il se rappela de l’incident du matin et demanda à Andromeda si elle avait donné son accord pour qu’il prenne Teddy à l’école.

— Tu as eu un problème ? s’inquiéta Andromeda.

— La maîtresse de Teddy m’a demandé qui j’étais, en vue de vérifier si j’étais autorisé à partir avec le petit.

Le bruit qui sortit de la bouche d’Andromeda était presque un rire.

— Voilà qui a dû te faire une expérience intéressante, commenta-t-elle. Et ensuite ?

— Une autre maîtresse m’a reconnu et m’a proposé d’emmener tous les gamins que je voulais. Mais je m’en suis tenu à Teddy car l’endormir pour la sieste est déjà assez de travail. Si j’avais pris toute la classe, une seule histoire n’aurait pas suffi.

Harry fut fier de voir Andromeda sourire largement. Mais très vite le visage de son interlocutrice s’assombrit et elle soupira :

— Je ne sais pas si c’était une bonne idée que tu y ailles, finalement. J’aimerais tant qu’il soit considéré comme un petit garçon comme les autres.

— Moi aussi, répondit Harry. Mais s’il raconte un jour que son père était loup-garou, il ne sera pas inutile qu’on sache qu’il est également un protégé de Harry Potter.

Il eut un sourire gêné car il était peu habitué à faire valoir son nom.

— Je lui ai dit de ne pas parler de… la condition de Remus, lui apprit Andromeda.

— Il ne faut pas qu’il en ait honte ! protesta Harry.

— Je lui ai simplement expliqué que c’était notre petit secret, se défendit-elle. Jamais je ne lui dirais du mal de son père.

Harry n’avait toujours pas démêlé ce qu’Andromeda avait ressenti pour Remus et préféra ne pas creuser.

— Je sais, dit-il conciliant. Mais comment le petit va-t-il interpréter le silence qu’on lui impose à ce sujet ?

— Il y a plein d’interdits qu’il est trop petit pour qu’on lui explique, relativisa Andromeda. C’est comme l’interdiction de métamorphomagie en dehors de la maison. Il sait que cela ne me dérange pas quand il est ici mais qu’il est impoli d’en faire n’importe où.

— Bien, accepta Harry. Il comprendra bien assez tôt, commenta-t-il tristement.

— C’est certain, renchérit Andromeda que la vie n’avait pas rendue optimiste à ce sujet.

**ooOoo**

Harry retourna travailler le lundi suivant. Quand il demanda poliment à son coéquipier comment il allait, ce dernier répondit :

— Ces quatre jours m’ont fait du bien. C’est avec des enquêtes comme ça que je me rends compte que je n’ai plus vingt ans.

Harry qui avait imaginé être à l’origine des jours de repos accordés se demanda s’il ne s’était pas montré un tantinet égocentrique. Durant cinq jours d’affilée, ils avaient accumulé un grand nombre d’heures et de pratiques magiques — métamorphose, transplanage — sans parler des interrogatoires qui demandaient beaucoup de concentration. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir beaucoup donné.

— Augustine Bragge sera jugée mercredi, lui apprit Pritchard. C’est toi qui présentes l’affaire. T’es en troisième année, maintenant, il faut que tu te frottes pour de bon à la procédure. De toute façon, tu es le seul témoin de l’Imperium qu’elle t’a lancé.

— Je vais être obligé de raconter ça à l’audience ? réalisa Harry horrifié.

Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver à la place de témoin dans la salle d’audience du dixième niveau. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient attachés.

— Bien sûr, comment veux-tu qu’on la condamne, sinon ? raisonna son équipier qui ne semblait pas comprendre son rejet.

— Elle l’a lancé aussi sur Mateïs, rappela Harry. C’est ça son crime principal, non ?

— Il ne l’a pas vue. Ça te fiche la trouille à ce point de parler en public ? s’enquit son partenaire.

— Non, mais… j’aimerais bien des fois qu’on oublie que je peux… Non, c’est rien, laisse tomber, soupira Harry.

— Je ne pense pas qu’on oublie ce que tu es capable de faire ou qu’on te laisse l’oublier, remarqua Pritchard. C’est pour tes compétences que tu es ici, mon gars, et on a bien l’intention de t’utiliser à fond. Ce qu’on veut, c’est nous tourner les pouces pendant que tu trimes à notre place.

Harry sourit à cette présentation volontairement triviale. Voyant que son aspirant s’était détendu, Pritchard reprit plus sérieusement.

— Tu n’es pas le seul ici à pouvoir repousser un Imperium. Tiens, le caractère de chien de Prim’ Dagworth, a de bons côtés aussi. Le Mangemort qui a essayé de l’avoir en la contrôlant s’y est cassé les dents. Il n’est pas resté de lui des morceaux assez gros pour qu’on l’envoie à Azkaban. Pilgrim et Muldoon ont également prouvé qu’ils savaient y résister. Moi aussi. On n’aurait peut-être pas réussi à lancer un Stupefix aussi rapidement mais on ne se serait pas laissés faire. C’est rare d’arriver à une telle maîtrise à ton âge, mais toute ta promotion commencera cette année à être sensibilisée et formée à ce type d’attaque. Avec le temps, certains d’entre eux y arriveront à leur tour.

Harry se rappela ce que Ginny lui avait dit après son cours sur les Détraqueurs : «  _L’avantage d’être Auror, c’est que tu n’es pas le seul à avoir des connaissances approfondies en défense contre les forces du Mal_  ». Dans le fond, il n’avait qu’à attendre quelques années pour se faire rattraper par ses camarades. C’était une idée réconfortante, même s’il savait que certaines expériences passées le distingueraient toujours d’eux. Ce qui était aussi bien, car il ne leur souhaitait pas de passer par ce qu’il avait vécu.

Finalement, l’audience fut moins pénible qu’il ne l’avait craint. Seuls trois juges siégeaient et on ne lui demanda pas de s’asseoir sur le siège aux bras orné de chaînes, la place étant prise par l’accusée. Il n’y avait pas non plus de ministre de la Magie présidant la cour à titre extraordinaire.

Le président de séance, un certain Peter Wiggleswade, sourit aimablement à Harry et l’interrogea avec civilité. Gêné par le regard du public et des journalistes qui occupaient toute une travée, Harry balbutia un peu en commençant, puis il se laissa absorber par son sujet et sa parole devint plus aisée. Il avait travaillé le dossier durant deux jours avec son partenaire et le témoignage qu’il débitait ressemblait aux rapports oraux que son coéquipier exigeait régulièrement de lui depuis plus de deux ans.

Il réussit à raconter de façon très neutre l’épisode dans la remise et à ignorer les exclamations du public quand il aborda la capture de la femme. Une fois qu’il eut terminé, des juges-mages demandèrent quelques précisions, avant de le laisser retourner à sa place avec le sentiment du travail bien fait, impression confortée par le demi-sourire de son partenaire.

Il n’y eut pas de circonstance atténuante pour l’accusée. Fille de Mangemorts, elle avait utilisé un Impardonnable à des fins vindicatives et pécuniaires. Elle avait sciemment attaqué un fonctionnaire du ministère de la Magie et ses injures renouvelées au cours de la séance à l’encontre du Survivant ne la rendirent que plus antipathique. Elle fut condamnée à perpétuité à Azkaban.

**ooOoo**

A la fin du mois de novembre, Ron et Hermione n’avaient toujours pas trouvé de quoi se loger après leur mariage. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls couples à éprouver ce genre de difficulté : malgré les deux guerres, la population sorcière avait augmenté au cours des cinquante dernières années. On avait commencé par réhabiliter les maisons en partie détruites par les Mangemorts et vidées de leurs habitants, mais cela n’avait pas suffit. Il y avait eu beaucoup de mariages et de naissances depuis le retour à la normale, et les maisons sorcières existantes ne suffisaient plus à loger tous les nouveaux ménages. Saisi du problème, le ministère de la Magie avait au début de l’automne envisagé la construction de nouvelles habitations.

Ainsi qu’Hermione l’avait expliqué à ses amis, le programme immobilier allait utiliser des maisons libres moldues, en ville ou dans les petites bourgades de campagne. Elles seraient ensorcelées pour que des sorciers puissent y vivre.

— On ne peut pas en construire nous-mêmes ? s’enquit Harry.

— C’est un choix politique, expliqua Hermione. Le Ministère, ou du moins l’équipe de Kingsley, aimerait que la prochaine génération connaisse le monde moldu, et pas seulement quand une partie de la famille n’est pas sorcière. Il y a encore trop de famille de Sang-Pur qui ont des idées fausses sur les Moldus par simple méconnaissance. Proposer des habitations en milieu moldu est une façon de faire évoluer les choses.

— Il y a tant de Sang-Purs que ça ? se demanda subitement Harry. La plupart de nos amis ont des origines moldues, au moins par un de leurs parents.

— Le problème c’est que même ceux qui ont des ascendances moldues ont tendance à ne pas parler du monde non magique de ce côté parce qu’on sent que ce n’est pas bien vu. Ce n’est pas clairement exprimé mais… c’est difficile à définir. Tiens, un exemple, les sorciers de souche ne veulent rien savoir du football parce que cela paraît fade à côté du Quidditch. Et puis durant notre enfance, on nous a toujours présenté la magie comme plus beau que la réalité alors, quelque part, on est un peu complexé par notre technique terre à terre. C’est quand même plus élégant de faire la vaisselle à la baguette, non ? Même si au final c’est aussi fatigant et à peine moins long.

— C’est ce que tu penses ? s’étonna Harry.

— Oui et non. Je sais que c’est stupide, mais quand je suis côté moldu, je parle difficilement de ce que je vis ici et, quand je reviens, j’ai pas envie de raconter ce que j’ai fait là-bas. Tu vois, je parle de « là-bas » et « ici ». Ce sont deux mondes complètement distincts dans ma tête.

— C’est peut-être parce que pendant sept ans tu n’es pratiquement pas retournée chez tes parents à cause de Poudlard et des événements, remarqua Ginny. Mais maintenant que tu les vois régulièrement, cela va s’estomper.

— Je ne sais pas. J’ai vraiment l’impression qu’ils ne comprendront jamais ce que j’ai vécu.

— Tu leur as expliqué, quand même, non ? s’enquit Harry.

— Pas tout. J’ai dit que j’étais resté avec toi durant la guerre à me cacher. Je leur ai expliqué que mes liens avec toi faisaient d’eux des cibles et que c’était pour ça que j’avais dû les faire partir. Mais je n’ai jamais avoué que je me suis battue pour défendre ma vie.

— Et ils ne l’ont pas deviné ? demanda Ginny interloquée.

— Je ne sais pas. On n’en a pas parlé. Je ne pense pas qu’ils aient envie de savoir.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard étonné. Ils n’avaient pas compris auparavant combien les relations de leur amie avec ses parents étaient complexes. Ron, de son côté, ne paraissait pas surpris. Harry se demanda de quoi ils parlaient tous ensemble quand le jeune homme allait rendre visite à ses futurs-beaux parents.

Le sujet ne semblait pas plaire à Hermione qui réorienta la discussion vers les maisons.

— Ce que va faire le Ministère n’est pas complètement inédit. Autrefois, les sorciers s’installaient le plus souvent au milieu des moldus. Ils partageaient la vie collective de l’endroit, tout en menant une vie sociale parallèle avec les autres familles sorcières des environs. Godric’s Hollow est un exemple typique : plusieurs maisons sorcières aux abords d’un village bien moldu. Ensuite, durant le XIXème siècle, quand les moldus ont adopté une vie plus industrielle et que l’électricité a commencé à faire interférence avec notre magie, notre communauté a eu tendance à se replier sur elle-même. C’est à cette époque qu’on a plutôt privilégié la définition de larges périmètres, complètement interdits aux moldus, où les sorciers pouvaient construire leurs maisons.

— Mais dans les nouvelles maisons, l’électricité ne va pas poser problème ? s’inquiéta Ginny.

— Pas du tout. La décision prise il y a cent ans était elle aussi politique. On a exagéré les problèmes posés par cette nouvelle technique moldue pour justifier d’implanter toutes les nouvelles maisons dans des lieux écartés et sévèrement protégés des non-sorciers. C’était parfaitement inutile, comme le prouve la maison où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. La magie qui circule dedans est très forte malgré sa localisation en plein Londres moldu.

— C’est d’ailleurs étonnant que les Black aient emménagé ici, remarqua Ron.

— Cette maison date d’au moins deux cents ans et pas mal de maisons ont été établies à Londres à cette époque. C’était même très chic. Ce n’est que plus tard que les mentalités ont changé et que davantage de barrières ont été dressées pour séparer les deux communautés.

— C’est vrai que Sirius m’a dit que c’était son père qui avait rendu la maison incartable et invisible pour les moldus, se rappela Harry.

— Et le professeur Dumbledore l’a encore sécurisée quand l’Ordre s’y est installé, compléta Hermione.

— Et tu crois qu’inciter les sorciers à vivre au milieu des moldus va suffire à les faire converser avec eux ? douta Harry. Nous-mêmes ne connaissons pas ceux qui sont dans les maisons voisines, vu qu’on ne sort pratiquement jamais par la porte. D’ailleurs, quand on voit comment les sorciers s’habillent en Moldus, c’est peut-être mieux qu’ils restent chez eux et utilisent leur cheminée pour sortir. Rappelez-vous de la coupe du monde de Quidditch…

— Kingsley en est conscient et il a déjà commencé à donner des directives pour améliorer ce point, le rassura Hermione. En septembre dernier, des vrais vêtements moldus ont été mis en vente pour vêtir les élèves de Poudlard qui devait se rendre à King’s Cross. Pas ces horreurs qu’on trouvait habituellement sur le chemin de Traverse et qui donnaient envie de se changer le plus vite possible. Pour les parents, des images tirées de catalogue moldus ont été distribuées afin qu’ils métamorphosent leurs vêtements de façon réaliste. D’après ce qu’on m’a dit, le conseil d’administration de Poudlard envisage de rendre le cours d’étude des Moldus obligatoire. Quant aux écoles pour les plus petits, de nombreuses sorties dans le monde non sorcier font déjà partie du programme.

— Ils n’ont pas trop de problèmes avec des gamins faisant de la magie involontaire ? demanda Harry en pensant à Teddy.

— Pas davantage qu’avec les enfants élevés chez les Moldus comme toi et moi. Je suppose qu’ils trouvaient des explications rationnelles quand nous faisions quelque chose de bizarre.

Harry dut admettre que ni les cheveux bleus du surveillant, ni son incursion sur le toit de l’école n’avaient éveillé les soupçons de ceux qui ignoraient son ascendance.

— Cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, fit remarquer Ginny.

— Sans doute pas, admit tranquillement Hermione.

— C’est vrai, renchérit Harry. Comment être sûr que les sorciers ne profiteront pas de leur magie pour nuire à leurs voisins. Je me rappelle qu’Arthur traquait beaucoup ce genre de nuisance dans son ancien service.

— Le Ministère y a pensé. Ce genre de comportement sera puni très sévèrement.

Ginny décida de s’orienter vers un sujet plus léger :

— Ici, on avait peur que maman vienne tout le temps fourrer son nez dans nos affaires mais chez vous c’est papa qui s’invitera tout le temps.

— Oui, il pourra enfin s’adonner à sa passion sans paraître bizarre, sourit Harry.

— Que ce soit bien clair, indiqua Ron. S’il demande comment marchent les choses chez nous, c’est toi qui répondras, Hermione !

— Je vous rappelle que nous habiterons une maison sorcière, indiqua cette dernière. Aucun appareil électrique ne pourra y marcher. Tout sera ensorcelé comme ici.

— Au fait, la loi du Secret est-elle encore d’actualité ? demanda Harry. Son abrogation est-elle prévue à plus ou moins long terme ?

— Il est hors de question d’abroger le Code international du secret magique, répondit fermement Hermione. De toute façon, la Confédération internationale des sorciers ne nous laisserait pas faire. Il faut bien comprendre que si un seul pays abroge ce code, c’est le monde entier qui découvrira notre existence. Si l’Angleterre est un pays tolérant, ce n’est pas le cas partout. La plupart des religions considèrent la sorcellerie comme le Mal, une offense à leur dieu. Cela entraînerait forcément des persécutions. On ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

— Mais, sembla tout à coup découvrir Ginny, comment font les sorciers dans les pays intolérants ?

— Ils se cachent soigneusement. Dans certains pays, ils ont renoncé à vivre et se sont expatriés.

— Et pour les sorciers qui naissent dans les familles moldues ? demanda Harry.

— Les manitous de la confédération internationale organisent des filières pour les récupérer, leur apprit Hermione. Généralement les parents sont les premiers au courant. Ils acceptent généralement de les laisser partir, soit pour se débarrasser d’eux, soit pour leur donner de meilleures chances d’être heureux. Parfois, toute la famille déménage. C’est pour ça qu’en Angleterre nous avons des sorciers venant de tous les endroits du monde.

Ils méditèrent un moment sur le sujet avant que Harry ne revienne à leur sujet de conversation initial :

— Et en pratique, quand pourrez-vous emménager ?

— Sans doute pas avant le mois de mars, répondit Hermione. Les nouvelles habitations doivent préalablement être rachetées par le ministère de la Magie à leurs actuels propriétaires moldus. Ensuite, il faudra les enchanter pour les rendre conformes à nos besoins.

Hermione s’était depuis plusieurs mois résignée à ne pas avoir de maison à elle juste après son mariage. Initialement prévue en été, la cérémonie qui devait l’unir à Ron avait déjà été repoussée de six mois à cause du problème du logement mais comme les deux tourtereaux avaient déjà un endroit pour vivre ensemble, il était inutile de remettre encore leur union. On avait donc maintenu la date du 31 décembre, un an jour pour jour après leurs fiançailles. La noce serait célébrée au Terrier et une petite fête était prévue côté moldu chez les parents d’Hermione pour la famille de cette dernière.

Les deux promis passaient désormais leurs soirées à s’occuper des préparatifs et Harry fut effrayé par les détails auxquels il fallait penser et les décisions difficiles qu’il fallait prendre : les roses devaient être rouges ou roses ? Pouvait-on se permettre des lys après deux ans de vie commune ? Devait-on inviter la petite amie de Neville, compte tenu qu’on disait que leur couple n’allait plus très bien ? Les parents d’Hermione devaient-ils s’habiller en moldus ou en sorciers ? Un plan de table devait-il être prévu ou valait-il mieux laisser les invités s’asseoir à leur guise ? Buffet ou repas servi à la place ? Quel groupe choisir pour la musique ? Comment associer les elfes à cette fête ? On avait entendu George prévoir de mettre gratuitement les produits de la boutique à la disposition des invités. Devait-on l’enfermer les trois jours précédant le mariage pour l’empêcher de mettre son idée à exécution ? Avait-on prévenu Harry pour le discours ?

— Quel discours ? sursauta Harry soudain rattrapé par la discussion.

— Ton discours de témoin, lui répondit Ron comme si c’était évident.

— Y’a pas eu de discours, pour Bill, opposa Harry.

— Fleur n’en voulait pas parce que cela ne se fait pas en France, mais Hermione n’a rien contre, hein, ma chérie ?

— Si Harry ne veut pas… tempéra gentiment Hermione.

— Un témoin doit faire un discours, affirma Ron d’un ton péremptoire.

— Si tu veux, Ron, répondit soupira Harry résigné.

Le problème avec les amis, c’est que sous prétexte qu’ils ont risqué leur vie et leur âme pour vous, ils pensent qu’ils ont le droit de vous demander n’importe quoi !

**ooOoo**

Comme si toute cette organisation ne lui suffisait pas, Hermione faisait les dernières corrections du nouveau livre qui devait sortir sur les créatures magiques : ’ _Remus, le loup-garou_ ’. L’ouvrage aurait dû sortir au début de l’automne mais Isabella Belleplume avait pris du retard. Or Hermione voulait absolument que l’ouvrage sorte avant Noël, moment particulièrement propice à ce genre d’achat. Après que la future mariée ait passé trois soirées dans les corrections, Ron confia à Harry :

— Vu tout ce qui reste encore à faire pour le mariage, je pourrais m’agacer qu’elle passe autant de temps là-dessus, mais ce ne serait pas Hermione si elle ne le faisait pas…

Un soir où Ginny n’était pas là, Harry fut sollicité pour une dernière relecture. Hermione n’avait pas voulu raconter la vie de Remus Lupin, mais certains éléments le rendaient très présent.

Le petit Remus mène la vie normale d’un petit sorcier. Il habite à la campagne et son meilleur ami s’appelle Alden — c’est le fils des voisins, eux aussi sorciers. Un soir de pleine lune, il se perd dans la forêt et est mordu par un loup-garou. A partir de ce jour, Alden ne veut plus le voir. Malgré des parents très présents et aimants, le petit garçon est très triste de toujours se retrouver seul pour jouer. Du coup, il se lie avec des animaux qu’il rencontre dans ses promenades solitaires : un chien errant, qu’il adopte car lui non plus n’a pas d’amis, et un cerf qu’il délivre d’un piège.

Heureusement, Ste Mangouste a donné une potion qui lui permet de ne pas être un danger pour les autres durant les pleines lunes. Ses parents lui permettent donc de courir dans la forêt avec ses nouveaux amis. Une de ces fameuses nuits, la maison des voisins prend feu. Le petit Remus se précipite. Le cerf défonce la porte et tous trois plongent dans les flammes pour secourir la famille d’Alden. Le cerf fait sortir les parents inanimés en les portant sur ses bois, le chien prend le petit frère d’Alden — encore bébé — dans sa gueule et Remus traîne son ancien ami en tirant sur son pyjama avec ses crocs.

Evidemment, Alden et Remus redeviennent amis et le père d’Alden, qui est membre du Conseil d’école, plaide pour que Remus puisse aller à Poudlard l’année suivante quand il atteindra ses onze ans. La dernière illustration montre les deux enfants dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry avait découvert l’histoire lors du premier jet élaboré quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait chaudement manifesté son approbation. En découvrant les illustrations ce soir là, il eut un second coup au cœur. Le cerf était beige clair, presque blanc, le faisant ressembler à son Patronus. Quand au chien, c’était un animal de bonne taille avec de longs poils noirs.

— Jolis animaux ! fit-il remarquer à Hermione en pointant l’illustration.

— J’ai donné une description assez précise, admit-elle. Puisque nous sommes les auteurs, autant en profiter, non ?

Le sourire de complicité mêlée d’affection que Harry et Hermione échangèrent aurait sans doute rendu Ron jaloux quelques années auparavant. Mais il avait mûri et quand sa fiancée et son ami se tournèrent vers lui, il partagea sans arrière-pensée ce moment de communion.

**ooOoo**


	29. Un mois de décembre bien occupé

# XXIX : Un mois de décembre bien occupé

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 15 au 31 décembre 2001

La dernière quinzaine de décembre fut frénétique au douze square Grimmaurd. Heureusement qu’après son enquête sur la potion de Jouvence les journées étaient plus calmes chez les Aurors, car Harry devait aussi se préparer pour le mariage imminent. Molly passait maintenant tous les soirs pour discuter de recettes de cuisine avec Kreatur, qui se révéla une mine de renseignement sur la façon dont on organisait les réceptions chez les grandes familles sorcières. Les revenus plus conséquents de la famille Weasley leur permettaient maintenant de s’adresser aux meilleurs fournisseurs et le vieil elfe connaissait les spécialités de chacun.

La mère de Ron supervisa l’achat des vêtements de cérémonie pour son fils, mais aussi ceux du témoin de ce dernier. Harry avait eu l’intention de se commander une robe par correspondance, mais Molly insista pour qu’il la fasse faire sur mesure chez un couturier. Le jeune Auror refusa formellement de se retrouver couvert d’épingles dans la boutique de Madame Guipure devant tous les badauds du Chemin de Traverse, et ce fut Kreattur qui désamorça la crise en indiquant les salons d’essayage privés de chez Tissard et Brodette. Harry hésita encore un peu, se rappelant avoir entendu parler de cette maison par Narcissa Malefoy, mais il songea que la fortune de cette famille avait été confisquée et qu’il ne risquait pas de les rencontrer là-bas. Il donna donc son accord et trouva finalement agréable cette façon de faire. Quand il vit le résultat final, il admit qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi bien habillé. Au moins, ça ferait plaisir à Ginny.

**ooOoo**

Le vingt-quatre décembre à midi, Harry et son partenaire furent libérés de leur service. Harry en profita pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse faire ses dernières courses de Noël. Il flâna tranquillement, fondu dans l’anonymat avec sa tête de rechange. Il regarda la vitrine de Fleury et Boot pour voir si ’ _Remus, le loup-garou_ ’, qui était sorti une semaine plus tôt, y était présenté. Il découvrit avec plaisir le petit ouvrage pour enfant en bonne place entre le classique Flamèche le Dragon et l’histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge.

Un livre de contes moldu ? Décidément, le monde magique évoluait, lentement mais sûrement, vers une meilleure connaissance du monde non sorcier. Il balaya du regard les autres publications exposées dans la devanture. Il s’apprêtait à partir quand un petit livre attira son attention : ’ _Le monde sorcier expliqué aux Moldus_ ’ par Fenicia Blackfayr.

Il entra dans le magasin, piocha l’ouvrage sur une pile et le parcourut. Il se dit que cela lui aurait bien rendu service quand il avait débarqué dix ans auparavant. Les spécificités de la vie sorcière étaient exposées en différentes rubriques : les transports, la monnaie, les sorts les plus courants, le ministère de la Magie Poudlard, le Quidditch.

Cela lui fit penser à Dudley. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis qu’ils avaient repris contact deux mois plus tôt. Ce livre pourrait constituer un bon cadeau de Noël. Sans se donner le temps de trop y réfléchir, Harry sortit sa bourse et acheta l’ouvrage. Il demanda un emballage-cadeau et, une fois dans la rue, se concentra sur l’accueillant local à poubelles qu’il avait repéré quand il était allé voir son cousin et transplana. Avant de sortir du réduit, il métamorphosa sa cape en manteau et reprit son visage habituel.

Une femme sortait justement de l’immeuble quand il y arriva, ce qui lui permit d’y entrer sans encombre. Il monta à pied et sonna à la porte. Son cousin lui ouvrit mais, au lieu du sourire de bienvenue que Harry espérait, son visage exprima la désolation en découvrant son invité surprise. La raison en fut évidente quand une voix bien connue demanda :

— C’est qui, mon chéri ?

Les deux garçons n’eurent que le temps d’échanger un regard atterré avant que la silhouette sèche de Pétunia ne se découpe derrière celle plus généreuse de son fils. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que la femme ne demande durement :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

Harry reprit son sang-froid.

— Je suis tombé par hasard sur Dudley l’autre jour et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de lui faire une petite visite, prétendit-il.

— Marrant ? répéta Pétunia d’un ton suspicieux.

— Marrant, confirma Harry, de plus en plus sûr de lui, dissimulant son cadeau dans les plis de son manteau.

Il savait que son excuse sonnait faux, mais il tenait avant tout à mettre son cousin hors de cause.

— Eh bien nous ne trouvons pas ça marrant, lui assena Pétunia. Et si tu veux obtenir quelque chose, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte ! Nous ne voulons plus avoir affaire à toi.

Elle claqua la porte et il l’entendit distinctement dire à son fils :

— S’il te menace, tu dois nous le dire. Nous appellerons la police, s’il le faut.

— La police contre un sorcier ? releva Dudley.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’a pas intérêt à revenir, gronda Pétunia, dans l’intention évidente d’être entendue de son neveu.

Celui-ci redescendit l’escalier à pas lents. ’ _Eh bien, voilà qui règle la question de savoir si Dudley doit révéler la vérité à propos de Sarah à ses parents_ ’, songea-t-il.

**ooOoo**

Bill et Fleur avaient invité la famille à passer la veillée de Noël chez eux car le Terrier était déjà aménagé pour la noce. Andromeda et Teddy avaient été conviés, Charlie était venu seul, ainsi que George — Angelina était avec sa propre famille. Percy était de garde au Ministère et Ron et Hermione étaient chez les Granger. Même si la famille était réduite, l’atmosphère fut chaleureuse. Du haut de ses dix-huit mois, Victoire marchait et suivait partout le petit Teddy — qui jouait au grand avec ses presque quatre ans.

A la fin du repas, Harry se sentit lourd d’avoir trop mangé et décida de prendre l’air un moment dans le jardin. Dans l’obscurité, il respira à pleins poumons l’odeur de la mer. Il se laissa bercer par le bruit du ressac, retrouvant les sensations qu’il avait eues le jour où il était venu la première fois. Il se rappela de son transplanage à l’aveugle, de son soulagement en reconnaissant la haute silhouette de Bill, du regard de Dobby qui s’éteignait et du temps qu’il était resté sur la falaise, sondant sa conscience pour décider de la voie qu’il devait prendre.

Il alluma sa baguette et se dirigea vers l’endroit où il avait creusé la terre avec toute l’énergie que lui avait donné sa tristesse. La stèle était toujours debout, recouverte de neige. Il passa la main à l’endroit où les mots étaient gravés, désirant les sentir sous ses doigts. Il n’aurait pu dire le temps qu’il resta à repenser au passé, à ce qui aurait pu être, à ce qui avait été accompli malgré tout.

— Harry ?

La voix de Ginny le ramena à la réalité. Elle venait vers lui, guidée par la lueur de sa baguette. Il la laissa le rejoindre. Elle regarda un moment la pierre en silence avec lui puis dit doucement :

— Bill est venu nous voir pendant que tu creusais cette tombe. Je préparais à manger avec maman et papa réparait le canapé dont le pied avait encore craqué. De la cuisine j’ai entendu crier :’ _Il faut partir d’ici. Ils savent que Ron est avec Harry !_ ’ J’ai cru que vous aviez été arrêtés et mon cerveau s’est figé. Quand Bill est arrivé dans la cuisine j’ai vu qu’il avait du sang sur sa robe et j’ai failli m’évanouir. Une voix affreuse me disait : ’ _Harry est mort, Harry est mort_ ’.

Au ton de Ginny, Harry ressentit la peur qu’elle avait eue. Il l’enlaça, comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour la rassurer. Elle continua :

— Maman aussi devait faire une drôle de tête parce que Bill a ajouté rapidement. ’ _Ils vont bien, ils sont en sécurité. Tous les trois._ ’ Papa était derrière lui et d’une voix très calme, il a dit : _’Tout le monde_ c _hez Muriel, comme prévu. Bill, tu peux aller prévenir les jumeaux ou j’y vais ?_ ’ Bill nous a regardés, moi et maman et il a répondu : ’ _Occupe-toi d’elles._ _Je passe à la boutique. J’espère que Charlie est avec eux._ ’ Il est reparti dans le salon et, là, maman a dit : ’ _Percy !_ ’. Bill s’est retourné et il a fait non de la tête. Maman allait protester mais papa lui a expliqué : ’ _Il ne craint rien. C’est en cherchant à le contacter qu’on le mettrait en danger_ ’. Maman fait un drôle de bruit, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer, et Bill est reparti en cheminée. Maman a pris quelque chose dans un placard, j’ai su après qu’elle avait préparé des affaires pour ce genre de circonstances. Papa m’a conduite à la cheminée et m’a demandé : ’ _Tu peux y aller toute seule ou je t’accompagne ?_ ’ J’ai dit que ça irait et j’ai pris la cheminée. J’avais la gorge tellement serrée que c’est un miracle que je sois arrivée à bon port.

Ginny inspira profondément, ébranlée par ses souvenirs.

— Quand je suis arrivée dans le salon de tante Muriel, elle a dit en me voyant :’ _Ta robe est atroce. Elle te donne un teint affreux’_. Ça m’a fait me sentir mieux.

Harry fut heureux d’entendre un sourire dans la voix de son amie.

— Maman, puis papa sont arrivés. Ils ont dit à Tante Muriel de ne pas bouger et ils sont sortis tous les deux dans le jardin, pour mettre le Fidelitas en place. Comme j’avais enfin réussi à me persuader que tu allais bien, j’ai commencé à m’inquiéter pour mes frères. Heureusement, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux sont arrivés assez vite. Bill et Charlie sont allés rejoindre papa et maman dehors et les jumeaux se sont chargés de tante Muriel qui n’arrêtait pas de poser des questions et qui était furieuse parce que je ne lui répondais pas. Je crois que j’étais tellement obnubilée par ce qui se passait, que j’arrivais à ne pas l’entendre ! Dommage que cela ait été la seule fois !

Ginny eut un petit rire :

— La pauvre, ça a dû quand même être effrayant de nous voir tous débarquer ! Ensuite, mes parents et mes frères sont revenus dans la maison et papa nous a déclaré :’ _Nous sommes chez Tante Muriel et la maison s’appelle Les Vergers’._ C’est là que j’ai compris qu’ils avaient posé un Fidelitas. Tante Muriel aussi et elle a commencé à protester parce que cela voulait dire que ses amies ne pourraient plus venir la voir, mais personne ne l’écoutait. Bill nous a tous embrassés et il est reparti.

Elle se tut et Harry la serra plus fort. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, la figure enfouie dans le cou de l’autre. Puis la porte de la maison s’ouvrit et ils entendirent Teddy crier tout excité :

— Rentrez, c’est bientôt l’heure du père Noël !

— Il faut que j’aide Charlie à se déguiser, se rappela Harry.

Alors qu’il retraversait le jardin, il demanda à Ginny :

— Je t’ai déjà raconté que c’est ici que Remus nous a appris la naissance de Teddy ?

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain vingt-six décembre, de retour au Ministère, il reçu un message de Sarah Malone, par note interne. Elle lui demandait s’il voulait bien lui consacrer un moment, à l’heure et au lieu qui lui conviendrait. Il lui proposa de se retrouver à midi dans l’atrium pour aller manger ensemble quelque part.

Elle le rejoignit à l’heure dite, visiblement assez nerveuse. Elle accepta sa proposition de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Avant de prendre une cheminée pour le Chaudron Baveur, Harry se refit machinalement le portrait.

— Si je ne fais pas ça, tout me monde me dévisage, expliqua Harry en réponse au regard stupéfait de la jeune femme. Je crains que Ginny n’apprécie pas trop qu’on fasse tous les deux la Une de Sorcière Hebdo la semaine prochaine.

— Oh, je n’y avais pas pensé ! admit Sarah qui sembla considérer sous un angle nouveau la vie quotidienne d’un héros ordinaire.

Ils s’installèrent dans un café de la rue sorcière et commandèrent des sandwichs. Harry mangea la moitié du sien avant de demander à Sarah :

— Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Elle sourit d’un air confus, ayant visiblement du mal à se décider à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

— Je… je n’aurais peut-être pas dû vous embêter avec ça…

— Mais maintenant que je suis là, autant que vous m’embêtiez, l’encouragea Harry.

— Je pense que Dudley ne serait pas content de savoir que je suis venue vous en parler…

Harry attendit patiemment qu’elle se décide, sachant que le silence était souvent le meilleur moyen de faire parler ses interlocuteurs. Il avait d’ailleurs une petite idée du sujet qu’elle souhaitait aborder.

Effectivement, quand Sarah se lança enfin, elle dit :

— J’ai croisé la mère de Dudley, l’autre jour.

— Mmh, fit Harry sans se mouiller.

— Elle n’aime pas les sorciers, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pas tellement, convint Harry.

— Si vous saviez les horreurs qu’elle a dites sur nous !

— J’en ai une vague idée, dit tranquillement Harry, satisfait d’arriver à en parler avec calme.

— Selon elle, nous sommes des anormaux, des erreurs de la nature…

— Vous étiez dans l’appartement quand je suis passé avant-hier ? l’interrompit Harry, pris d’un doute.

— Non, mais j’ai dû arriver peu après, car ils en parlaient. Enfin, Mrs Dursley était tellement hors d’elle que j’ai tout entendu avant même d’ouvrir la porte de l’appartement. J’ai préféré attendre qu’elle parte pour rentrer chez nous. Ensuite, j’ai essayé d’en parler avec Dudley, mais il a ouvert son ordinateur et il a dit qu’il avait du travail à finir ! J’arrivais pas à y croire ! s’indigna Sarah.

Harry imagina la scène et conclut que ça avait été une sale journée pour son cousin. Harry comprenait parfaitement que Dudley n’ait pas eu envie de discuter de la scène pénible qu’il venait tout juste de subir. Mais la jeune femme en avait fait une toute autre interprétation :

— Alors je me demande… je me demande si au fond, il ne pense pas comme elle.

Harry considéra pensivement son sandwich. Il aurait dû refuser de voir Sarah. Ça lui aurait évité de se trouver mêlé à une histoire qui somme toute ne le concernait pas. Bon, peut-être que c’était un peu de sa faute. Enfin, puisqu’il était là, autant jouer son rôle jusqu’au bout.

Mais qui aurait pu prévoir qu’un jour il serait en train de se donner du mal pour sauver la vie sentimentale de Dudley Dursley, hein ? Décidément, son destin lui réservait encore quelques surprises !

— Sarah, ne sautez pas aussi vite aux conclusions, dit-il d’une voix apaisante. Ses parents ont peut-être une vue un peu étriquée de la normalité, mais je pense que Dudley vous a prouvé qu’il vous acceptait, toute sorcière que vous êtes.

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

— Considérant l’éducation qu’il a eue, c’est une grande victoire… et beaucoup d’amour.

’ _Je ne peux pas croire que j’ai dit ça_ ’, s’épouvanta Harry. ’ _La prochaine fois que Ginny laisse trainer un de ses romans sentimental sur ma table de nuit, je ne l’ouvrirai pas, même par curiosité. C’est trop subversif, comme lecture_ ’.

Mais cela sembla beaucoup toucher Sarah :

— Vous le pensez vraiment ?

— Je pense que vous devriez oublier tout ça, conseilla-t-il. Ça m’étonnerait que Dudley vous impose de voir souvent ses parents. Et même si vous devez y aller, ils mettent généralement un point d’honneur à ne pas parler de choses aussi ’bizarres’ que la magie. Dites d’entrée de jeu à Pétunia que son jardin est magnifique, et vous aurez trouvé un sujet de conversation pour toute la visite.

— Mais il faut quand même que Dudley et moi en parlions une bonne fois pour toute avant de clore le sujet, non ?

Harry songea que, s’il lui donnait raison, il serait à jamais vengé de tout ce qu’il avait subi quand son cousin était encore une grosse brute. Malheureusement, être l’Elu, le Survivant, le vainqueur des Ténèbres impliquait un minimum de bonté, de compassion et de solidarité masculine. Il ne put se résoudre à gâcher un peu plus la vie de Dudley.

— Laissez tomber, conseilla-t-il. Que voulez vous de lui ? Des excuses ? Il a dû détester ce moment encore plus que vous. Pourquoi retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?

Elle le considéra un moment avant de murmurer :

— Ils vous ont élevé. Ça n’a pas dû être facile.

— Ça, c’est entre moi et eux, ça ne vous regarde pas ! répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu

Elle sursauta et lâcha précipitamment :

— Je suis désolée.

Harry inspira lentement. C’était du passé. Il espérait juste que son cousin se débrouille tout seul avec ça, maintenant. Lui, il en avait assez fait. Il termina son repas et annonça :

— Va falloir que j’y retourne.

Elle comprit le message et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle insista pour l’inviter, et ils repartirent sans mot dire pour le Ministère. Quand ils se quittèrent dans l’atrium, Harry lui tendit le petit paquet qu’il était allé rechercher chez lui en vitesse dans la matinée :

— Pour Dudley dit-il avant de partir les ascenseurs. Joyeux Noël !

**ooOoo**

Cinq jours plus tard, le grand moment était arrivé. Dans l’ensemble, Harry profita davantage du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis que de celui de Bill et Fleur.

Déjà, il était sous son vrai visage, ce qui lui permit de retrouver ses amis : Neville, Luna, Dean pour ne citer qu’eux. Ensuite, il sortait pour de bon avec Ginny. C’était certes officieux mais c’était toujours mieux que pas du tout. En tout cas, personne ne se permit de lui conter fleurette cette fois-ci. C’était un progrès appréciable.

Bien sûr, rien ne peut être parfait. Ses chaussures lui firent un mal de chien. C’est le problème des belles chaussures neuves. C’était la première fois que Harry faisait ce genre d’achat car il était davantage porté d’ordinaire sur les godillots confortables. Toute la journée il se dit que ’ _souffrir pour être belle_ ’ était bien un truc de fille. Lui, il préférait ses mocassins avachis.

Ensuite, la tante Muriel était là et elle n’avait rien perdu de sa répartie cinglante. Quand Molly et Arthur la lui avait présentée, elle avait dit ’ _Il est plus petit que sur les photos_ ’, puis elle s’était tourné vers Ginny et, dans un aparté dont ils avaient tous profité, elle avait ajouté ’ _Si tu étais un peu plus maligne, tu t’arrangerais pour qu’il t’épouse au lieu de te donner en spectacle sur un balai_ ’. La jeune fille était devenue écarlate et dans ses yeux avait brillé un éclat meurtrier. Son père s’était vivement interposé entre sa benjamine et l’insupportable vieille pie tandis que Molly entraînait précipitamment sa tante sous prétexte qu’un nouveau plat était servi au buffet.

Enfin, l’absence de ceux qui auraient dû être là jetait un voile de nostalgie en ce jour de fête. Chacun avait en tête l’image de Fred souriant et papillonnant autour des jolies filles, de Tonks épanouie par son début de grossesse et du sourire discret de Remus.

Mais dans l’ensemble, ce fut une réussite.

Cela avait commencé assez tôt le matin quand Harry était arrivé au Terrier avec Ron. Harry était déjà sur son trente-et-un — chaussures de malheur comprises, hélas — mais Ron devait s’habiller sur place. En effet, Molly avait tenu à surveiller jusqu’au sur la tenue du marié. Harry avait très vite abandonné Ron aux griffes maternelles. Ce n’était pas par lâcheté, oh non ! mais par délicatesse. Harry avait estimé que se retrouver en caleçon devant sa mère était une humiliation suffisante et n’avait pas besoin d’être aggravée par la vue de son meilleur ami en train de ricaner dans un coin de la chambre. Il avait donc vidé les lieux et avait pris un second petit-déjeuner, plus consistant que le premier qui s’était limité à une tasse de café, avec Arthur. Ils n’avaient pas parlé, profitant du dernier instant de calme avant la journée intense qui s’annonçait.

Ils faisaient tranquillement la vaisselle quand Molly était redescendue :

— Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien aller avec Ron ? Arranges-toi pour qu’il ne touche pas à ses cheveux, j’ai eu assez de mal à les coiffer. Et qu’il ne se ronge pas les ongles, je sais qu’il est nerveux mais de quoi il aurait l’air avec des doigts tout abîmés, tu peux me le dire ? Et qu’il ne s’asseye pas, surtout, sa robe serait toute froissée. Il ne faut pas que j’oublie de lui donner un dernier coup de baguette avant qu’il ne sorte…

Sa voix s’éteignit alors que Harry attaquait la seconde volée de marche qui menait à la chambre de Ron. Son ami était vautré sur son lit en se rongeant les ongles, tout en se passant l’autre main dans les cheveux.

Harry s’assit à côté de lui :

— Cool, mon vieux. Dis-toi que même si ton mariage est un désastre, on se sera bien amusé, hier !

Ron se détendit un peu et sourit. La veille au soir, ses quatre frères étaient venus les chercher et ils étaient allés passer la soirée à la Tête de Sanglier. Ils y avaient bu plus de Whiskey Pur-Feu que de Bièraubeurre et très vite les éclats de rires avaient ponctué les échanges. Ça avait été une soirée entre mecs, avec ce que cela comporte de mauvaises plaisanteries, de complicité masculine et de bons — et moins bons — jeux de mots. Bref, ils n’étaient pas là pour boire du thé en tricotant.

Certains moments étaient un peu flous dans la tête de Harry, mais il lui semblait bien que le vieil Abelforth s’était un moment assis avec eux et qu’il avait offert sa tournée — un breuvage qui lui avait emporté la bouche et une grande partie de sa conscience. Selon des souvenirs très parcellaires, il avait été ramené chez lui par Bill tandis que Charlie se chargeait de Ron. Percy était parti dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec George, tous les deux braillant la _Ballade de Odo_. Mais, ce n’est qu’après avoir bu l’horrible breuvage anti-gueule de bois que Kreatur lui avait proposé le lendemain matin que Harry avait songé à en sourire.

— Encore combien de temps ? demanda Ron

— Au moins deux heures. A mon avis, ton futur beau-père non plus ne doit pas être à la fête.

Ron hocha la tête. Ginny était partie en même temps qu’eux du Square Grimmaurd, mais elle était allée directement chez les Granger pour rejoindre Hermione qui avait couché là-bas. Elle devait aider à habiller la mariée ainsi que les parents qui devaient se vêtir en sorciers. C’étaient eux qui avaient insisté pour « être habillés comme tout le monde » et Hermione les avait accompagnés pour acheter le nécessaire.

De la fenêtre de la mansarde, Ron et Harry regardèrent les invités entrer dans le palais étincelant qui se dressait dans le jardin. A l’origine, un chapiteau de toile devait être dressé pour accueillir tout le monde, comme pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais quand l’artisan auquel Arthur s’était adressé avait vu Ron et l’avait reconnu comme étant le meilleur ami de Harry Potter et il leur avait proposé sa plus belle création pour le même prix. C’était l’avantage d’avoir son portrait sur une carte de Chocogrenouille.

La réception allait donc se dérouler dans un vaste édifice dont les murs étaient en eau gelée. La structure était formée par des piliers en glace arqués qui se rejoignaient en clé de voûte à quatre mètres du sol. Entre eux, les murs avaient été traités pour laisser passer la lumière qui se reflétait sur la blancheur des murs. L’endroit était chauffé par magie et la glace ensorcelée pour ne pas fondre.

C’était les aînés des frères Weasley qui se chargeaient d’accueillir les arrivants. Alors que les derniers arrivés s’installaient sur les chaises qu’on leur avait désignées, le bruit d’une arrivée en cheminée annonça la présence de la mariée dans la maison. Bien qu’il sache que le moment était venu, Ron sursauta quand Charlie vint leur dire de descendre dans la cuisine où Molly les attendait. Harry trouva cette dernière très élégante dans sa robe gris clair. Elle soupira en voyant l’état de la robe et de la chevelure de Ron mais entreprit de réparer les dégâts sans commentaires. Enfin, elle jaugea son fils et Harry du regard, donna un dernier coup de baguette à la robe de ce dernier et annonça :

— Nous sommes prêts.

Charlie lança un sortilège et une musique solennelle se fit entendre. Après un dernier coup d’œil vers la porte du salon obstinément close — le marié ne devant pas voir sa promise avant la cérémonie — Ron inspira un bon coup et sortit dans le jardin en donnant le bras à sa mère. De la porte, Harry les vit traverser d’un pas mesuré l’espace où étaient assis les invités jusqu’au dais où le mage qui avait déjà marié Bill et Fleur les attendaient. Derrière le jeune homme, la porte du salon s’ouvrit et Arthur en sortit avec Mrs Granger. A leur tour, ils passèrent au milieu l’assistance pour rejoindre Molly qui s’était assise au premier rang. Enfin Hermione, resplendissante, entra dans la cuisine au bras de son père.

Elle portait une robe sorcière d’un blanc éclatant et une cape de la même couleur mais dans un tissu plus lourd et richement brodé, ton sur ton. Ses cheveux étaient domestiqués en un chignon élaboré, sans doute l’oeuvre de Ginny, d’où s’échappaient des mèches folles savamment arrangées. Un diadème — celui de la tante Muriel — donnait une touche précieuse à l’ensemble. Harry trouva que son visage, dégagé de la chevelure, était particulièrement bien mis en valeur et rendait mieux justice aux traits fins de son amie.

Ginny sortit la dernière du salon et tendit son bouquet à la mariée. Après un dernier sourire à Harry, Hermione se laissa conduire à l’autel par Mr Granger. Harry et Ginny fermèrent la marche, se tenant décemment côte à côte sans se toucher. Une fois que Mr Granger eut laissé sa fille auprès de son futur mari, Harry et Ginny encadrèrent le jeune couple qui faisait face au mage qui devait les unir.

L’officiant prononça les paroles rituelles et un quart d’heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione étaient unis pour la vie.

**ooOoo**


	30. Le mariage

# XXX : Le mariage

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire **  
31 décembre 2000**  : fiançailles de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** 31 décembre 2001

Après avoir consacré l’union de Ron et Hermione, l’officiant fit un petit discours durant lequel il rappela le rôle important que les deux jeunes gens avaient eu aux côtés du Survivant pour les délivrer d’un gouvernement brutal et injuste. Puis il indiqua la joie qu’il avait à les voir s’unir. Enfin, il émit le souhait de voir leur union magnifiée par la venue d’enfants, auxquels ils sauraient inculquer leur courage et leur amour de la justice.

Harry écouta à peine cette allocution, trop occupé à contempler le regard heureux et empli de tendresse qu’échangeaient les nouveaux mariés. Quand le mage se tut enfin, il profita de sa proximité pour être le premier à féliciter les nouveaux époux.

Il se recula ensuite pour se mettre à l’écart de la mêlée. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Neville.

— Que deviens-tu ? lui demanda Harry.

— Je voyage, lui répondit mystérieusement Neville.

— Ah bon ? Tu as changé de travail ?

— J’ai toujours le même patron mais, au lieu de rester à m’occuper des plantes à la boutique, je vais aux quatre coins du pays, et même à l’étranger, pour acheter des plantes ou des boutures pour notre serre.

— C’est génial !

— Oui, j’adore bouger et rencontrer les producteurs. Et puis j’aime bien devoir évaluer ce qu’on me présente pour savoir si ça vaut le coup ou pas d’acheter.

Harry trouva que son ami avait bien changé. Neville était désormais conscient de ses compétences et rayonnait de confiance en lui. Il faisait plaisir à voir. D’ailleurs sa grand-mère, tout en discutant avec la tante Muriel, lui jetait des regards nettement approbateurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la vieille dame était très fière de son petit-fils.

— Ta grand-mère a l’air en forme, remarqua-t-il.

— Ah, ne m’en parle pas. Elle est plus têtue que jamais. Dès qu’on lui demande de faire quelque chose qu’elle n’aime pas, elle nous menace d’un mauvais sort et nous rappelle qu’elle a réussi à mettre un Auror hors de combat.

— Quelle terreur ! commenta Harry en riant.

— Et toi, toujours content de ton boulot ? demanda Neville.

Harry lui narrait sa dernière enquête — après le jugement public de la coupable, il pouvait en parler — quand Luna les rejoignit. Cela faisait bien deux ans et demi que Harry ne l’avait pas vue, contrairement à Ginny qui avait réussi quelques mois auparavant à passer une soirée avec elle entre deux voyages. Il sourit largement et l’embrassa, imité par Neville :

— Où étais-tu dernièrement ? lui demanda Neville.

— Je reviens juste de Patagonie. Pour une fois, il n’y a pas eu trop de retard avec les Portoloins internationaux.

— Ginny m’a dit que tu faisais une étude sur la faune du coin, se rappela Harry.

— Oui, mais je suis surtout à la recherche des Cerf Palatins.

— Qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? demanda Neville.

— Oh, une espèce qu’on dit éteinte, mais des correspondants de mon père ont affirmé en avoir vu. Alors j’ai décidé d’aller voir.

— Tu en as trouvé ? s’enquit Harry retenant un sourire.

— Pas encore. Mais j’ai vu un Re’em. Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi impressionnant, raconta-t-elle avec un sourire émerveillé à ce souvenir.

Si Harry se rappelait bien de ses cours sur les créatures magiques, c’était un boeuf géant à la peau dorée, que l’on rencontrait dans les contrées sauvages d’extrême-orient et qui était assez rare. Ginny les rejoignit et, après avoir embrassé Neville, elle interrogea Luna à son tour :

— Ton voyage de retour s’est bien passé ?

— Sans problème. Ta robe est superbe. Elle me rappelle la couleur des Musards.

— Tu as pu en voir en Afrique l’année dernière ?

Elles s’éloignèrent tout en continuant à papoter, sans un regard vers les garçons qu’elles abandonnaient derrière elles. Les regardant partir, Neville remarqua :

— Ce qui est bien avec les vrais amis, c’est qu’on peut se remettre à discuter comme si on s’était quittés la veille, même quand on ne s’est pas vus depuis des mois ou des années.

Harry et lui se sourirent, ravis que cette définition puisse s’appliquer à eux.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les soeurs Patil et Lee Jordan.

— Ça faisait longtemps ! remarqua Harry après les salutations de rigueur. Vous faites quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il aux jeunes filles.

Par George qui le voyait régulièrement, Harry savait que Lee travaillait toujours à la RITM.

— Tu connais Sorcière Hebdo, bien sûr, commença Padma.

— Ce torchon ? répondit impulsivement Harry qui n’avait pas complètement digéré ses rapports avec la presse en général et Rita Skeeter en particulier.

Il comprit qu’il avait gaffé quand Lee et les filles éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le petit sourire de Neville signifiait qu’il était solidaire mais ne pouvait pas l’aider.

— C’est là qu’on travaille toutes les deux, indiqua Padma. Mais je comprends ton point de vue, Harry. Pour certains, tu es surtout un bon sujet de papier.

— Je sais qu’il y a des articles bien, tenta de se rattraper le jeune Auror. Les fiches de cuisine par exemple. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en constatant que les quatre autres le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

— Tu les lis ? demanda Parvati, visiblement étonnée à cette idée.

— Non, pas moi, expliqua Harry. Je pense à Mrs Weasley ou Kreattur.

— C’est le nom de ton elfe ? se rappella Neville qui était venu une fois chez Harry.

— C’est ça, confirma Harry.

Les soeurs Patil se regardèrent éberluées.

— Les elfes nous lisent ! réalisa Padma. Vous croyez qu’une rubrique pour eux serait une bonne idée ? Qu’est ce qui les intéresserait ?

— Je ne suis pas certain qu’ils aient besoin d’articles particuliers, la corrigea Harry. Ils sont intéressés par tout ce qu’on écrit pour les sorciers qui accomplissent les mêmes tâches qu’eux, à savoir la tenue d’une maison ou les travaux pour lesquels on les engage de plus en plus.

— Quels genres de rubriques écrivez-vous ? se fit préciser Neville.

— J’écris sur la mode, révéla Parvati. Conseils de beauté, tendance pour s’habiller. Je peux même vous dire que la prochaine mode printemps-été va vous étonner.

— Et toi, Padma ? questionna Harry car la mode, même étonnante, ne l’intéressait pas outre mesure.

— On me demande des articles de vie pratique genre ’Optimiser vos sorts de nettoyage’ ou ’Comment se débarrasser des gnomes de jardins’, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce que j’aimerais faire, c’est des articles politiques. Mais j’ai de la chance, Lee me demande régulièrement de l’aide pour préparer ses chroniques pour son émission et ça, c’est passionnant.

Le sourire qu’elle jeta vers son collègue montrait que leur entente ne se limitait pas aux sujets professionnels.

— J’adore tes chroniques, indiqua Neville à Lee. Je les écoute quand je peux. Ta description des supporter de Bavboule m’a fait mourir de rire. Mais je crois que tu pourrais faire pire avec les spectateurs de Quidditch !

— C’est prévu, lui assura Lee. Au fait, je fais encore des interviews, de temps en temps. Tu crois que Ginny accepterait de venir faire une émission avec moi ? s’enquit-il plein d’espoir auprès de Harry.

— Demande-le lui directement, suggéra Harry. Je me garderais bien de répondre pour elle.

Il la chercha du regard. Elle était en train de parler avec le père de Luna près du buffet.

— Si on allait manger, nous aussi, proposa Lee qui avait suivi son regard.

Ils s’approchèrent donc des dessertes garnies et se servirent. Alors qu’ils recherchaient une table libre pour s’installer tous ensemble, une petite voix claironna :

— Harry !

— Bonjour Teddy, répondit le jeune homme. Tu t’amuses bien ?

— Oh oui, on s’est fait une maison sous la grande table là-bas avec Vic. On regarde les pieds !

Il pouffa comme si c’était la chose la plus drôle du monde. Harry, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise dans ses chaussures, se dit que c’était râpé pour les retirer discrètement une fois assis. Le petit garçon repartit pour de nouvelles aventures, Harry et ses amis s’installèrent à une table.

Ils y restèrent un moment, allant régulièrement se réapprovisionner au buffet. Beaucoup de monde défila à leur table pour parler un moment avec Harry. Lavande l’invita à venir faire ses courses dans la boutique d’objet pour la divanation où elle était vendeuse ; Susan Bones — elle travaillait à la Justice Magique et collaborait régulièrement avec Hermione — vint lui dire un petit bonjour ; Dean — en apprentissage chez un peintre — promit à Harry de faire son portrait quand il maîtriserait mieux les techniques qui rendaient les tableaux mobiles ; Seamus, qu’il voyait tous les jours au QG des Aurors, passa rapidement saluer les soeurs Patil et Lee ; Hagrid l’arracha à sa chaise pour l’étreindre ; George et Angelina, main dans la main, s’arrêtèrent quelques minutes. Harry vit que, dans l’ensemble, les gens ne s’offusquaient pas du couple qu’ils formaient. Ceux qui étaient assez intimes avec eux pour savoir combien les liens de Fred et Angelina s’étaient resserrés vers la fin de la guerre était déjà au courant de la situation et avaient accepté la situation, comme l’avait fait la famille Weasley.

Ron et Hermione, qui faisaient le tour des tables, s’assirent également en leur compagnie avant de continuer leur périple.

Finalement, ce fut le ministre de la Magie en personne qui vint serrer la main du Survivant. Ses compagnons de table le saluèrent respectueusement puis lui laissèrent le champ libre sous prétexte d’aller chercher de quoi regarnir leurs assiettes.

— Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Shacklebolt ? commença Harry.

— Pour toi je suis Kingsley, sourit l’ancien Auror. J’ai eu écho de ta dernière enquête. Il paraît que tu as fait du bon travail.

— J’ai un bon partenaire, répondit modestement Harry toujours embarrassé quand il recevait des compliments.

— Ce n’est pas ton partenaire qui a détecté qu’un des suspects était sous Imperium, ni qui a repoussé ce maléfice.

Harry but une gorgée de champagne :

— Il faut bien que mon expérience me serve un peu, répondit-il finalement.

— J’ai toujours su que tu ferais un excellent Auror, affirma Kingsley.

— Ah bon ? ne put s’empêcher de répondre Harry en pensant à l’année supplémentaire qu’il avait dû faire à Poudlard pour avoir le droit de poser sa candidature.

Kingsley eut un sourire fatigué :

— Je savais qu’un jour tu me demanderais des comptes à ce propos, répondit-il comprenant à demi-mot. Pour ma défense, je cherchais simplement à t’épargner des soucis supplémentaires.

— Quels genres de soucis ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Il supportait mal l’idée qu’on lui cache des choses pour son bien. Il n’avait plus quinze ans et pensait qu’il avait apporté la preuve qu’il était capable d’affronter des épreuves d’adulte.

— Des soucis politiques, répondit Kingsley d’une voix calme, comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué l’agacement de son interlocuteur. Quand nous nous sommes vus, nous étions encore dans l’euphorie de la victoire mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas et que, lorsque l’on comprendrait les réformes que j’avais l’intention de faire passer, on chercherait à me discréditer. Je voulais qu’à ce moment tu ne sois pas au Ministère Harry. Poudlard était à cet égard le lieu le plus tranquille pour toi.

— Pourquoi ne m’avoir pas expliqué tout cela ? insista Harry. Vous pensez que je n’aurais pas compris ?

— Non, Harry, tu n’aurais pas compris. Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire, Harry, même si ta modestie t’empêche de le reconnaître. Tu m’impressionnes beaucoup et j’avoue que je n’ai pas eu le courage de te dire en face ce que je pensais. Je peux le faire aujourd’hui parce que je sais ce que je t’ai évité, et je suis content de l’avoir fait. Non, tu n’aurais pas compris à quel point la bataille politique serait violente, à quel point tous les coups seraient permis. Le bureau des Aurors était encore un panier de crabes, avec des collaborateurs du gouvernement des Ténèbres à faire partir. Cela n’a pas été facile, tu sais. Même les bons éléments n’ont pas tous apprécié que je radie leurs collègues. Certaines tensions subsistent encore.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait remarqué que certains Aurors ne lui adressaient jamais la parole et avait cru qu’ils étaient gênés par son auréole de Survivant. Etait-ce pour des raisons plus politiques ? Y avait-il dans son bureau des mésententes dont il n’était pas conscient ? En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu’il fréquentait toujours les mêmes collègues : les jeunes qui étaient entrés comme lui juste après la guerre — les anciens de l’AD — , ceux avec qui il jouait au Quidditch et à peine une poignée d’autres. C’est Pritchard qui se chargeait de s’entretenir avec leurs collègues quand ils avaient besoin d’un renseignement. Le faisait-il volontairement dans le but de le protéger, lui aussi ?

— Tant que ma nomination n’était pas confirmée, continua Kingsley, tous ceux qui se déclaraient de mon côté ont subi de fortes pression. Je ne voulais pas que tu commences dans de telles conditions. Je sais en outre que tu es quelqu’un de loyal et que tu aurais cru qu’il était ton devoir de monter au front pour me soutenir. Or je sais à quel point cela t’aurait coûté. Je ne voulais pas t’obliger à le faire. Tu sais, je n’étais pas favorable à ce que tu t’exhibes avec moi pendant tes vacances de Noël. Je sais combien tu as détesté ça. Mais toute mon équipe, Hermione en tête, a insisté et j’ai pensé à toutes les réformes qui ne passeraient jamais si je perdais l’élection.

— Ce n’est pas de votre faute, rappela Harry. C’était à cause de l’article de Rita Steeker.

— Ce n’était que la partie émergée de l’iceberg, révéla Kingsley. La bataille la plus rude s’est faite dans les couloirs du Ministère. Même si tu m’en veux, je ne regretterai jamais de t’avoir envoyé à Poudlard durant cette période.

Harry considéra les traits fatigués de son Ministre. Les rares fois qu’il l’avait croisé, il avait pensé que l’ancien Auror travaillait trop et avait des heures de sommeil en retard. Mais il s’était trompé. C’était la tension qui avait ainsi marqué son visage. Il se dit que Kingsley avait peut-être eu raison. Bien sûr que s’il avait été conscient de tout ceci il aurait cherché à aider encore davantage celui qui l’avait soutenu depuis ses quinze ans. Mais cela lui aurait coûté une autre bataille alors qu’il n’était pas encore remis de la précédente.

— Je suis content que vous ayez gagné, dit Harry un peu maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment exprimer les sentiments complexes qu’il ressentait.

— Moi aussi, sourit Kingsley. Et je suis heureux de voir que tu aimes le métier qui est désormais le tien.

Il y eut une agitation au niveau de la porte d’entrée du palais des glaces sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Deux des personnes engagées pour faire le service entraient en soutenant entre elles un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une grande pièce montée, de laquelle s’échappaient des étincelles multicolores. Sous les applaudissements, le gâteau fut posé sur le buffet devant Ron et Hermione qui s’étaient placés à proximité. Ces derniers parcoururent la salle des yeux et Harry dit d’un ton résigné :

— Ça va être à moi !

Il abandonna Kingsley pour se diriger vers les mariés.

— Chers amis, commença Hermione, merci à tous d’être venus partager ce jour de joie avec nous. Nous somme très heureux que vous soyez à nos côtés et nous espérons que vous passez également un bon moment. Avant de déguster le dessert, je laisse la place à Harry qui a tenu à dire quelques mots.

Le jeune Auror trouva que c’était une façon très personnelle d’interpréter comment les choses s’étaient passées. Mais il ne devait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même d’après Ginny, qui lui avait fait remarquer : «  _T’avais qu’à être plus ferme et dire que tu ne voulais pas faire de discours !_  ». Bref, tout était sa faute.

Il s’efforça donc de faire contre bonne fortune bon cœur. Il alla se placer à côté de ses amis et commença :

— Comme le disait Dumbledore qui avait plus d’éloquence que moi : ’Le dessert est servi, bon appétit’ !

Et il fit mine de repartir à sa table.

Après une seconde de flottement, l’assistance éclata de rire. Puis les plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient été à Poudlard avec Harry, se mirent à siffler et l’enjoignirent à continuer.

— Harry ! Harry ! scandèrent-ils.

Harry revint vers les mariés, constatant avec plaisir que les oreilles rouges de Ron montraient qu’il avait marché durant une seconde. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il leur fit un petit sourire puis se tourna de nouveau vers les invités et commença pour de bon :

— Vous allez sans doute être déçus car, à ma connaissance, il n’y a pas tellement d’anecdotes rigolotes et mignonnes concernant Ron et Hermione, et je suis bien embarrassé pour faire ce discours.

’ Mais qu’attendre d’une relation qui a commencé sous la menace d’un troll de trois mètres de haut ? Qui s’est approfondie alors qu’ils luttaient contre la magie noire et la tyrannie ? La seule bonne nouvelle c’est qu’après tout ce qu’ils ont traversé ensemble, je suis certain que rien ne pourra les séparer, tout comme rien ne pourra mettre fin à notre amitié.

Il vit son public sourire en réponse à sa conclusion.

’ Tous ceux qui les connaissent savent qu’au-delà de leur grande différence de caractère, ils ont en commun une immense loyauté et un grand courage. Chacun à leur façon, ils ont su me soutenir et m’apporter une aide inestimable pour surmonter les dangers au long de toutes ces années. Peu de personnes le savent mais, sans Ron et Hermione, il n’y aurait plus de Harry Potter depuis longtemps.

Harry eut la nette impression qu’on ne le croyait pas vraiment. Il espérait seulement que les deux principaux intéressés, eux, soient convaincus.

’ Je profite donc de cette occasion pour m’excuser auprès d’eux de tous les tracas que je leur ai occasionnés. Pardon pour les serpents géants, les dragons, les Acromantulas, les basilics, les vols à dos de Sombral et les chiens à trois têtes. Pardon pour les saules cogneurs et les filets du diable. Pardon pour les souterrains, les cachots, les tentes glacées, la cabane hurlante, la Forêt interdite. Pardon pour les jambes cassées, les mauvais sorts, les brûlures, les Doloris, les désartibulations, les pétrifications, la faim et la peur.

’ Pardon et merci, conclut-il, sous les regards devenus graves.

’ Alors, après toutes ces péripéties, le mieux que je puisse vous souhaiter est une longue vie, bien calme et bien ennuyeuse.

Pendant que les invités applaudissaient à tout rompre — et que l’approbation d’Hagrid faisait trembler la voûte de l’édifice où ils se trouvaient —, Hermione et Ron, profondément émus, serrèrent Harry contre leur cœur.

— On ne regrette rien, tu sais, fit remarquer Ron.

— Je sais. C’est pour ça que vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde.

— Dis pas des trucs comme ça, grogna Ron. Regarde, tu fais pleurer la mariée.

Hermione sécha ses larmes et, avec Ron, trancha la première tranche du gâteau. Eux et Harry furent les premiers servis et pendant que les autres venaient prendre leur part, ils s’assirent tous les trois à une table, satisfaits de se retrouver entre eux pendant quelques minutes.

Ensuite Ron et Hermione repartirent vers leurs invités et Harry décida d’en faire autant. Il se dirigea vers la table où s’étaient installés le professeur McGonagall, Mrs Longdubat, Andromeda Tonks et M. et Mme Delacour. Il leur dit bonjour et se laissa embrasser par les beaux-parents de Bill.

— Asseyez-vous un moment avec nous, Monsieur Potter, lui proposa son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Harry en s’exécutant.

— Mon Neville et vous aviez l’air heureux de vous retrouver, attaqua Mrs Longdubat. Quel dommage qu’il n’ait pas présenté sa candidature chez les Aurors, je suis certaine qu’il aurait été pris. Vous auriez pu vous voir tous les jours.

Harry savait que Neville s’était vu proposer le poste après l’obtention de ses ASPIC mais qu’il avait décliné la proposition. Il garda cependant cette information pour lui :

— Il a l’air de très bien réussir dans ce qu’il fait, remarqua Harry. J’ai l’impression qu’il a obtenu l’entière confiance de son patron.

— Je sais, admit la grand-mère de son ami, mais j’aurais tellement aimé qu’il suive la trace de ses parents.

Elle soupira et Harry comprit que cela aurait été pour elle une revanche sur la carrière avortée de son fils et de sa belle-fille.

— Je ne pense pas que j’aimerais que Teddy devienne Auror, intervint Andromeda. Ce serait comme tenter le destin.

— Allons, Augusta, trancha le professeur McGonagall, Neville a prouvé ce qu’il était capable d’accomplir et vous devriez être très fière de lui, plutôt que de vous lamenter parce qu’il a choisi de faire ce qu’il aimait. L’essentiel est qu’il réussisse dans ce qu’il a entrepris.

— Mais je suis très fière de lui ! assura Mrs Longdubat.

— Tout va bien à Poudlard ? demanda Harry pour changer de conversation.

— Oh oui, nous avons eu un début d’année très calme lui répondit la sous-directrice.

— Y’a-t-il de nouveaux changements en cours ? insista Harry. Hermione m’a parlé d’Etude des Moldus obligatoire pour l’année prochaine.

— Effectivement, le professeur Brocklehurst a beaucoup d’idées nouvelles. J’ai du mal à suivre, parfois. Sa volonté d’effacer les différences entre les maisons est assez déroutante, leur confia la responsable de Gryffondor les lèvres pincées.

— Un jour, le professeur Dumbledore m’a avoué qu’il pensait qu’on répartissait les élèves trop tôt, lui indiqua Harry. Je pense qu’il ne se serait pas opposé aux initiatives de son successeur en ce sens.

— Vraiment ? s’étonna le professeur McGonagall.

— Comment ça se passe pour le petit Dolohov ? s’enquit Harry se rappelant soudain des ennuis qu’avait eu le jeune élève lors de sa première année.

— Dolohov ? releva Andromeda.

— Son neveu, précisa Harry sachant à qui elle pensait. Il a été réparti à Gryffondor et certains de ses condisciples lui reprochaient les actes de son oncle.

Andromeda hocha la tête, plus au fait que n’importe qui à cette table de la difficulté de se démarquer des horreurs exécutées par les membres de sa famille.

— Cela n’a pas été facile, admit McGonagall. Je crains qu’il ne s’entende jamais avec ceux de sa classe. J’ai fait de mon mieux pour dissuader mes élèves de l’ennuyer mais je ne pouvais pas les obliger à s’amuser avec lui. Par contre, nous avons fait en sorte de le faire travailler avec des élèves des autres maisons et a désormais des amis parmi eux. Comme il avait eu de bonnes notes en vol l’année dernière, je l’ai persuadé de se présenter cette année comme batteur et il a obtenu le poste. Les Gryffondor commencent enfin à le considérer comme l’un des leurs.

— D’autres élèves ayant des noms de triste mémoire ont-ils intégré Poudlard, depuis ? demanda le jeune Auror.

— Oui et, à mon grand regret, je dois reconnaître que c’est avec ma maison que cela se passe le plus mal. La rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard a atteint de tels sommets il y a quelques années qu’il est difficile de passer outre aujourd’hui.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné, persuadé que l’animosité entre lui et Malefoy y était pour quelque chose.

— La volonté du nouveau directeur de mettre fin à ces rivalités est louable, commenta Andromeda.

— Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? l’interrogea Harry qui n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de lui demander.

— Serdaigle, répondit-elle. Cela ne m’a pas posé de problèmes car c’est une maison acceptable dans une famille de Serpentard et les Serdaigle accueillent toute personne qui aime le savoir pour lui-même.

— Et votre mari ? s’enquit Harry.

— Ted était Gryffondor et Dora Poufsouffle, le renseigna-t-elle. Teddy aura un choix très ouvert.

Harry et elle échangèrent un sourire. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient de préjugés concernant la maison que Teddy intègrerait.

— Avez-vous des maisons à Beaubâtons ? demanda Mrs Longdubat aux Delacour.

— Deux loges : la Roseraie et la Chapelle, indiqua monsieur Delacour.

— Comment êtes-vous répartis ? questionna Harry.

— Tous les nouveaux élèves prennent une médaille et un signe apparaît dessus pour indiquer la loge à laquelle ils appartiennent, expliqua madame Delacour. La répartition se fait en fonction de notre polarité magique, à majorité air ou terre. Fleur et moi sommes Chapelle tandis que Victor et Gabrielle sont Roseraie.

— Retrouve-t-on l’esprit de compétition qui caractérise Poudlard ? voulut savoir Andromeda.

— Non, plus maintenant, répondit la mère de Fleur. A l’origine, les deux loges correspondaient aux deux magies qui étaient enseignées à Beaubâton, l’une orientale et l’autre occidentale, dont les élèves ne se mélangeaient pas. Mais maintenant seule la magie occidentale est transmise en France car l’école orientale, le Caravansérail, se charge de transmettre cette autre forme de magie en Afrique du nord. Les élèves de Beaubâtons sont regroupés par niveau, indépendamment de leur loge.

Une musique s’éleva et ils virent Ron et Hermione donner l’exemple en étrennant la piste de danse. Monsieur Delacour se leva et invita sa femme à danser. Harry hésita un moment mais n’osa faire de proposition ni à sa professeur de métamorphose ni à la grand-mère de Neville. Il tendit donc la main vers Andromeda qui parût surprise mais qui accepta.

Elle s’avéra bonne danseuse et en profita pour lui donner quelques conseils en la matière. A la fin du morceau, Harry chercha Ginny du regard mais, avant qu’il ne puisse intervenir, elle était passée des bras de Charlie à ceux du père de Luna. Il s’apprêtait à regagner sa chaise quand une voix douce et un peu zézaillante demanda :

— Danze ’arry ?

— Bien sûr, Gabrielle.

A seize ans, elle était devenue une belle jeune fille, aussi séduisante que sa soeur. Elle évoluait très bien sur la piste et Harry s’efforça de mettre à profit la leçon que lui avait donnée sa précédente cavalière. Il invita ensuite Angelina, Susan, Parvati, Padma et Mrs Weasley.

A un moment, les pieds de Harry refusèrent d’endurer plus longtemps leur martyr et intimèrent à leur propriétaire l’ordre de faire quelque chose. Harry effectua donc une retraite tactique dans la maison et se réfugia dans le salon. Une fois les instruments de torture retirés, il lança un sort de guérison sur ses ampoules puis prit une de ses chaussures à la main en se demandant quel sort lui lancer pour la rendre plus confortables, sans pour autant se retrouver avec des péniches aux pieds. C’est le moment que choisirent Mr et Mrs Granger pour entrer dans la pièce.

— Oh, excusez-nous ! s’exclama la mère d’Hermione. Nous avions besoin de souffler un peu.

— Mes pieds aussi, sourit Harry. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, restez.

Après avoir échangé un bref regard, les époux Granger s’installèrent sur le canapé, regardant le jeune homme avec une intensité embarrassante.

— Nous sommes contents de vous voir en particulier, commença la mère d’Hermione. Nous n’avons pas eu souvent l’occasion de nous parler.

— C’est vrai, reconnut Harry qui les avait toujours rencontrés au sein de la famille Weasley.

— Nous avons été touchés par l’amitié pour notre fille qui est ressortie de votre discours, continua Mrs Granger. Nous en savons tellement peu sur sa vie parmi les sorciers. Cela nous fait plaisir de voir qu’elle a un ami aussi proche, en plus d’un amoureux.

— Elle est brillante, confirma Harry. Elle m’a été d’une aide inestimable et m’a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

— Tous ceux qui nous parlent nous félicitent d’avoir une fille aussi extraordinaire, commenta Mrs Granger d’une voix un peu amère. Il semble que nous soyons les seuls à ne pas savoir exactement ce qu’elle a fait.

Harry se sentit très mal à l’aise. Il espéra que les Granger n’attendaient pas de lui qu’il raconterait tout ce que la jeune femme avait accompli. Ce n’était pas à lui de le faire.

— Je pense qu’elle cherche à vous protéger, avança-t-il maladroitement.

— Justement ! répliqua avec force Mrs Granger comme si c’était une pensée qu’elle avait trop longtemps retenue. Depuis quand les enfants doivent-ils protéger leurs parents ? C’est nous qui aurions dû la défendre.

— Vous n’êtes pas sorciers, avança Harry.

Mrs Granger ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry se demanda s’il n’avait pas donné la pire des réponses.

— Je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé grand-chose, répondit enfin la mère d’Hermione. Un moment je l’ai cru, ou j’ai voulu le croire parce que cela nous dédouanait. Mais nous avons regardé la réalité en face et nous pensons que nous avons perdu Hermione bien avant qu’elle n’aille dans votre école…

Mrs Granger regarda son mari. Il n’avait rien dit depuis le début, mais son regard montrait qu’il approuvait sans conteste ce que disait sa femme.

— Perdu ? répéta Harry qui ne l’était pas moins.

— Vous savez sans doute que nous sommes dentistes, commença Mrs Granger.

Voyant qu’il hochait la tête avec compréhension, elle continua :

— Les premières années, ça a été dur de payer les emprunts du cabinet et de notre maison. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé. Hermione était une enfant facile. Dès qu’elle a su lire, elle restait tranquille dans un coin avec ses livres et nous pouvions faire des heures supplémentaires sans avoir à nous occuper beaucoup d’elle. Bien entendu, notre but était de lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais, sans nous en rendre compte, nous avons affaibli le lien qu’il pouvait y avoir entre nous. Son départ en pensionnat a été le coup de grâce. Malheureusement, nous n’en étions pas conscients. Nous n’avons pas réalisé qu’elle grandissait et que peu à peu, elle n’avait plus besoin de nous. Et maintenant qu’elle est rentrée, elle est adulte et en âge de fonder son propre foyer.

Cette fois-ci, Harry tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre :

— Vous comptez cependant beaucoup pour elle, leur assura-t-il. Une fois la guerre terminée, sa première action a été de partir vous chercher et elle a ensuite habité chez vous. Ron a été très déçu qu’elle ne vienne pas vivre avec lui. Il a bien compris, bien sûr, ajouta précipitamment Harry qui ne voulait pas amener de mésentente entre les Granger et leur gendre, mais ce que je veux dire c’est qu’elle a vraiment désiré renouer avec vous et rattraper le temps perdu.

— Alors pourquoi ne nous raconte-t-elle rien de ce qui s’est passé ? Elle reste toujours dans le vague et nous en sommes réduits à essayer de deviner ! Nous nous rappelons à peine être partis en Australie. Ensuite elle est venue nous chercher et un an avait passé. Nous avons été ravis qu’elle décide de vivre avec nous mais, comment dire… comment pouvons-nous vraiment avoir l’impression que c’est notre petite fille si elle refuse de nous raconter comment elle est devenue l’adulte qu’elle est maintenant ?

— Mais pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas directement à elle ? opposa Harry.

— Nous l’avons fait mais elle détourne toujours la conversation, intervint pour la première fois Mr Granger. Nous avons essayé de parler avec Ron, mais lui aussi reste évasif. Alors nous imaginons le pire…

Harry se sentit très mal à l’aise. D’un côté, il se sentait profondément touché par le désarroi ce ces parents. Mais d’un autre, il avait l’impression de trahir Hermione en parlant derrière son dos. Il fut tenté de leur opposer une fin de non-recevoir et d’arguer qu’il ne pouvait pas parler pour Hermione. Puis il songea que cette histoire était un drôle de gâchis. Hermione aimait ses parents et ils l’aimaient. Ce manque de compréhension entre eux ne devait pas perdurer. Il se sentait en partie responsable des choix et décisions que Hermione avait dû faire durant la guerre alors devait-il peut-être intervenir, après tout.

— Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? se décida-t-il.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle dû nous éloigner ? Qu’est ce que nous risquions ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle risquait, elle ? Ce qu’elle a fait pendant que nous n’étions pas là ? Pourquoi elle est considérée comme quelqu’un de particulier ? enchaîna Mrs Granger d’une seule traite.

Harry grimaça. Cela ne serait pas facile de répondre brièvement.

— Tout ça c’est en partie à cause de moi, commença-t-il. Pour des raisons trop compliquées à expliquer, Voldemort, le mage noir qui terrorisait tout le monde et qui a fini par prendre le pouvoir, voulait absolument mettre la main sur moi. Tous mes amis étaient donc en danger et Hermione a eu peur qu’on vous utilise pour faire pression sur elle et la pousser à me trahir. J’avais d’ailleurs l’intention de partir sans eux pour les protéger mais Ron et Hermione ont refusé. Ron aussi a dû prendre des dispositions pour que sa famille n’en souffre pas.

— Et concrètement, qu’avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ? insista Mr Granger, comme décidé de ne pas laisser passer sa chance d’avoir enfin des réponses.

— On s’est beaucoup caché, expliqua Harry. On a passé du temps dans une maison abandonnée puis sous une tente. Ce n’est pas aussi héroïque que certains ont l’air de le penser. Nous avons dû nous défendre pour ne pas nous faire capturer, puis nous enfuir quand on nous a finalement mis la main dessus. Heureusement pour nous tous, Hermione est très douée pour les sorts de protection et de dissimulation.

Il pensait qu’il en avait assez dit mais les Granger le regardaient, comme s’ils attendaient autre chose. Harry soupira :

— Des fois, ça a chauffé, admit-il. On nous a lancé des sorts mortels, elle m’a défendu quand j’ai été attaqué par un serpent géant. Elle… elle a été torturée a un moment, finit par avouer Harry. Mais heureusement, cela n’a pas duré trop longtemps et elle a été soignée. Pour finir, elle s’est battue à Poudlard contre les Mangemorts, comme la plupart de ceux qui sont ici, d’ailleurs.

— Mrs Weasley nous a parlé de cette bataille, commenta la mère d’Hermione. Nous savons que Ron y a perdu son frère et que les parents du petit garçon ont été tués aussi.

— C’est parce qu’elle était avec vous que notre Hermione est aussi célèbre ? interrogea son mari.

— J’ai tendance à me faire remarquer parfois, expliqua Harry.

— C’est vous qui avez tué le mage noir, c’est ça ?

— J’ai réussi à lui renvoyer son sort, corrigea-t-il. Hermione n’est pas étrangère à cette victoire car elle m’a aidé à comprendre des choses qui m’ont permis de le faire.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence puis Mrs Granger demanda :

— Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle jamais raconté tout cela ?

— Je pense, dit lentement Harry, qu’une des raisons du silence d’Hermione tient à ce que nous avons été amenés à découvrir. Nous avons été confrontés à une magie particulièrement néfaste et nous ne pouvons pas en parler de peur de révéler des connaissances qui pourraient être mal utilisées. Je me suis fâché avec le précédent ministre de la Magie à cause de ça, et les Weasley non plus ne connaissent pas tous les détails. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, à commencer par nous qui préférons ne plus y penser.

Cette dernière explication sembla apporter satisfaction aux Granger :

— Merci beaucoup de nous avoir parlé, dit doucement la mère d’Hermione. Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

— Harry ? fit la voix de Ginny de la cuisine, le dispensant de répondre.

— Je suis là, la héla-t-il.

La jeune fille passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée :

— Je me demandais où tu étais passé. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant ses interlocuteurs.

— On faisait une pause technique, justifia Harry en brandissant sa chaussure qu’il tenait toujours à la main. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour assouplir le cuir ?

— Si bien sûr, on s’en sert pour être à l’aise dans nos équipements. Donne !

Elle donna quelques coups de baguette devant les Granger, curieux, avant de leur demander :

— Mal aux pieds aussi ?

— Un peu étourdis par tout ce monde que nous ne connaissons pas, sourit Mrs Granger.

— Fallait le dire ! s’exclama Ginny. Venez avec moi. Je vais vous présenter au professeur McGonagall. Je pense qu’elle meurt d’envie de vous dire à quel point Hermione était une élève modèle, toujours en avance sur le programme. Je suis certaine qu’elle la cite en exemple à ses élèves qui rendent leurs devoirs en retard.

Harry suivit son amie et les beaux-parents de Ron jusqu’à la table de la professeur de métamorphose puis profita d’avoir Ginny sous la main — et moins mal aux pieds — pour l’entraîner sur la piste de danse.

A la fin du morceau, George invita toute l’assemblée à assister à un spectacle de Fuseboum en l’honneur des nouveaux mariés. Il y eut un peu d’animation le temps que tout le monde retrouve sa cape pour affronter le froid qui régnait en dehors du palais des glaces.

Cela commença de façon assez classique en gerbes colorées, mais peu à peu les trainées lumineuses s’agencèrent pour former des configurations plus précises : des bouquets de roses, des angelots joufflus, des petits coeurs. Puis des mots se formèrent : ’Ron’, ’Hermione’, ’Amour’, ’Mariage’, ’Mais non Ron !’, ’Je t’assure Hermione !’.

Ensuite, vinrent des saynètes stylisées : le fameux troll que Harry avait déjà évoqué, Ron et Hermione serrés l’un contre l’autre, tremblants de peur, puis un cœur s’échappait de leur couple et heurtait le troll qui s’effondrait assommé.

On retrouvait ensuite Ron agenouillé aux pieds d’Hermione, comme lui faisant une déclaration. Autour d’eux, surgirent dans un second temps des sorciers brandissant leurs baguettes et l’on comprenait qu’ils se trouvaient au milieu d’une bataille. Le tableau suivant les montrait en train de s’embrasser et Harry apparaissait, les bras levés pour attirer leur attention, accompagné de la phrase : »Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra aller sauver le monde ! ».

Pour terminer, on voyait Ron et Hermione se faire coucou à partir de leurs cartes de Chocogrenouille respectives. Dans le tableau suivant, ils en sortaient pour se retrouver puis, enlacés, allaient se cacher derrière une des cartes. Des cœurs rouge vif jaillissaient de là où ils se trouvaient pour donner une idée de ce qui se passait hors de la vue des spectateurs. Finalement les cartes explosaient, et se transformaient en un portrait de Ron et Hermione qui saluaient l’assistance de la main.

L’applaudissement et les vivats éclatèrent tandis que George et Lee revenaient vers les spectateurs, leur matériel de Feufoux à la main. Commentant le spectacle, les invités réintégrèrent la coupole de glace. Le buffet proposait maintenant de quoi prendre le thé : diverses théières, sandwichs au concombre, scones, muffins, coupelles de confiture et de crème fraîche…

Durant les heures suivantes, Harry mangea de nouveau, dansa, discuta avec ses amis, jusqu’à ce que les invités partent petit à petit et que Ron et Hermione disparaissent pour commencer leur voyage de noce.

**ooOoo**


	31. Le bureau de sa maman

# XXXI : Le bureau de sa maman

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire  
**31 décembre 2001**  : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre**  : janvier — mai 2002

Les deux premières semaines de janvier, la maison parut bien vide à Harry et il appréhenda le moment où ses amis déménageraient définitivement de chez lui. Il en toucha un mot à Ginny qui fit par la suite des efforts pour rentrer le plus souvent possible au Square Grimmaurd. Même si l’annonce publique de leur relation n’était toujours pas à l’ordre du jour, cela réconforta grandement Harry.

Les jeunes mariés rentrèrent ravis de leur lune de miel. Il n’y eut pas tellement de changements visibles dans la vie de tous les jours, si l’on exceptait leur nouvelle propension à se désigner mutuellement sous les vocables ’ _Mon mari_ ’ et ’ _Ma femme_ ’. Il avait été établi qu’ils resteraient square Grimmaurd encore quelques mois, car leur future maison n’était pas encore définitivement choisie. Conscients que leur cohabitation serait bientôt terminée, les quatre amis organisaient des sorties ou des activités communes quand ils arrivaient à se retrouver tous les quatre pour la fin de semaine.

— Et si on allait au musée, demain ? proposa Hermione un vendredi soir.

— C’est quoi un musée ? demanda Ginny.

— Un endroit où on met de belles choses pour que tout le monde puisse les voir, lui expliqua Harry.

Hermione en profita pour leur faire une conférence sur la gestion de l’art, chez les sorciers :

— Contrairement aux Moldus, leur apprit-elle, les sorciers n’ont pas ce genre d’organisation et les œuvres sont rarement accessibles à tous. Elles sont possédées, soit par ceux qui les ont achetées, soit par la famille de l’artiste. Le patrimoine artistique est donc conservé de façon privée. Je suis d’ailleurs étonnée qu’il y ait si peu d’œuvres de valeur dans cette maison. Soit les Black étaient allergiques à l’art, soit les pièces qu’ils ont possédées ont été vendues ou volées.

— On demandera à Kreattur, répondit Harry en se disant que jamais il n’aurait cru pouvoir un jour compter autant sur l’elfe quand il l’avait rencontré.

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire, reprit Hermione, que le seul endroit où j’ai pu admirer l’art sorcier est Poudlard. Dommage qu’une visite guidée du château ne soit pas prévue, en histoire de la Magie par exemple, regretta-t-elle.

— Ecris à Brocklehurst pour le lui suggérer, conseilla Ginny. Il sera peut-être intéressé par ton idée.

— Tu as raison, je vais le faire. Je vais en parler à Molly aussi, pour son école. Elle pourra proposer au conseil d’administration de rajouter un cours d’initiation à l’art.

— Ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes ? demanda Ginny, sceptique.

— On peut faire visiter des musées aux enfants de trois ans, lui apprit Hermione. Il suffit de bien préparer la visite et de ne pas rester sur place au-delà de vingt minutes. Tu devrais essayer avec Teddy, Harry. Ma mère m’a dit que j’adorais ça, quand j’étais petite.

Le regard dubitatif de Ron apprit à Harry qu’il ne considérait pas l’attirance d’Hermione pour ce les œuvres d’art durant son enfance comme représentative du goût des enfants en règle générale. Lui-même se rappelait vaguement avoir fait ce genre de visite avec son école mais n’avait pas l’impression d’en avoir gardé un souvenir impérissable… si ce n’étaient les détestables sandwichs aux œufs que lui préparait Pétunia dans ces occasions.

Hermione prit un catalogue du British Museum qu’elle avait préparé et invita ses amis à le feuilleter. Ils admirent que les pièces présentées paraissaient très belles et acceptèrent de se déplacer pour les admirer pour de vrai le lendemain après-midi.

Ce fut un choc. La taille du bâtiment, le nombre d’artefacts présentés, l’ancienneté des objets, leur beauté, tout cela les impressionna grandement. Ils déambulèrent longuement dans les galeries, voyageant dans le temps et l’espace, sans portoloin ni retourneur de temps. Harry se demanda comment il avait pu oublier que de tels trésors étaient à la portée de tous. Sans doute, n’était-ce pas un sujet de conversation courant chez les Dursley !

Avant de quitter l’endroit, Harry acheta à la librairie du musée un livre-guide destiné aux enfants et l’offrit à Teddy dès le lendemain. Deux jours plus tard, il profita d’un jour de repos pour emmener son filleul à la découverte de l’art Assyrien. L’enfant fut effectivement fasciné par la représentation des lions sur les bas reliefs — cela changeait des dragons — et il adora toutes les statues animalières qu’il rencontra. Son petit livre à la main, il criait de joie quand il reconnaissait une œuvre et se montra particulièrement ravi par la glace que Harry lui offrit à la cafétéria du musée pour clore leur visite.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione décida de les initier à un art plus moderne et les emmena à la Tate Britain. Harry et Ron y furent moins sensibles qu’à l’art antique. Par contre, Ginny tomba en admiration devant la peinture impressionniste.

— Tu viens, Ginny ? finit par dire Harry, qui s’impatientait après qu’elle eut passé dix minutes en extase devant un Monet. On a encore plein de salles à voir.

— Oui, oui, répondit distraitement son amie.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui te passionne à ce point ? s’étonna le jeune homme. C’est qu’une mare.

— Tu ne vois pas que cette représentation est magnifique ? s’étonna la jeune fille.

— Bin, elle me paraît surtout floue.

— C’est parce qu’il a peint ce qu’il voyait dans sa tête, pas la réalité, intervint Hermione.

— Ah, il était myope ! comprit Harry.

— Continue ta visite, Harry, le rembarra Ginny. On se retrouve à la cafétéria, d’accord ?

La semaine d’après à la Tate Gallery, Ron et Harry restèrent très perplexes devant un portrait de Picasso.

— Un portrait, t’es sûre ? demanda Ron dubitatif à Hermione.

— Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Le peintre a voulu représenter sur la même toile cette femme de face et de profil. C’est pour cela qu’elle a trois yeux et deux bouches.

— Heureusement qu’elle ne parle pas, commenta Ron, visiblement horrifié à cette idée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer.

Les semaines suivantes, considérant qu’elle avait fait de son mieux pour la culture de ses amis, Hermione les orienta plutôt vers le cinéma.

Ils commencèrent par ’ _Le Journal de Bridget Jones_ ’ qui les divertit beaucoup, même si de nombreuses références culturelles leur passèrent au dessus de la tête. Ils furent cependant étonnés de la liberté de mœurs que révélait l’histoire.

Ainsi que l’avait fait remarquer Molly une fois, ils étaient la première génération à pouvoir envisager vivre en couple sans être mariés. Et même pour des jeunes femmes indépendantes comme Ginny et Hermione, le mariage restait, socialement parlant, une fin souhaitable. Le célibat militant de l’héroïne fit beaucoup jaser les deux jeunes sorcières. Mais peut-être en rajoutaient-elles pour faire comprendre à leur petit ami ou mari qu’on pouvait très bien se passer d’eux.

La semaine d’après, quand Hermione leur proposa un film français, ils furent d’abord dubitatifs. Ils apprécièrent cependant beaucoup l’histoire ’ _d’Amélie de Montmartre_ ’. Ils furent particulièrement amusés par l’histoire du gnome de jardin qui voyageait à travers le monde.

En soirée, ils tentèrent aussi les pubs. La bière moldue leur parut plus amère que la Bièraubeurre, mais cela se laissait quand même bien boire. Par contre, elle était alcoolisée et ils durent tous ingurgiter l’ignoble potion anti-gueule de bois le lendemain. Hermione les amena même dans une boîte de nuit, mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, désorientés par l’excès de bruit et l’épaisse fumée de cigarette.

**ooOoo**

Un mercredi du mois de février, Harry et son partenaire attendaient devant l’ascenseur de l’atrium, quand une petite voix cria :

— Harry !

Se retournant, l’interpellé vit un petit garçon courir dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps d’ouvrir les bras pour y recevoir son filleul.

— Teddy ! s’exclama une voix courroucée. Je t’ai dit de rester près de moi.

— Bonjour Andromeda, la salua Harry. Tout va bien, je l’ai récupéré.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en arrivant essoufflée. Normalement il est très sage.

— Il n’y a pas de mal, la rassura Harry. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon partenaire Stanislas Pritchard. Voici Andromeda Tonks, la nomma-t-il pour son coéquipier.

Pritchard, qui avait jusque-là observé la scène d’un air amusé, prit une expression plus sérieuse :

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame, lui dit-il sobrement. J’appréciais beaucoup votre fille.

— Je vous remercie Monsieur, répondit-elle avec la gravité digne qui la caractérisait quand on évoquait devant elle un de ses proches disparus. Allons Teddy, dis au revoir et viens avec moi.

— Harry, je peux visiter l’endroit où maman travaillait ? demanda timidement le petit garçon.

— Teddy ! le tança sévèrement Andromeda. Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était pas possible.

Harry lança un coup d’œil à Pritchard qui semblait fasciné par Teddy. L’Auror senior haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

— On peut s’arranger, assura Harry à Andromeda. La plupart de nos collègues sont sortis. Cela ne dérangera personne.

— Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps, hésita encore la grand-mère.

— Aucun problème, Madame, assura Pritchard. Cela nous fera plaisir.

— Je dois me rendre tout de suite au niveau un, objecta Andromeda.

— Quand aurez-vous terminé ? s’enquit Harry.

— D’ici un quart d’heure, mais…

— On se retrouve dans vingt minutes dans l’atrium, proposa Harry.

Il la vit hésiter mais le regard suppliant de son petit-fils la fit fléchir.

— Tu seras bien sage, Teddy ? capitula-t-elle.

— Oui Grand-mère, promit-il de son air le plus vertueux.

— Bon, je te le confie, Harry.

Harry reposa Teddy et le prit par la main. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le premier ascenseur qui se présenta. Ils quittèrent Andromeda au niveau deux, tandis qu’elle continuait vers le niveau supérieur. Harry se demanda ce qu’elle venait faire au Ministère. Sans doute une démarche liée à sa pension de veuve, supposa-t-il après réflexion.

Arrivant devant les portes du QG, Harry prévint Teddy :

— Tu restes près de moi et tu ne touches à rien, d’accord ? Et tu parles tout bas, il ne faut pas déranger les Aurors qui travaillent.

— Oui, Harry, fit le petit garçon de son air le plus innocent.

Et pour montrer qu’il avait bien compris, il fit le signe de tourner une clé devant sa bouche. Dans son élan, son nez suivit le mouvement et se tordit avant de se remettre en place. Pritchard leva un sourcil devant cette démonstration inconsciente de métamorphomagie mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Ils entrèrent et Harry mena l’enfant vers son bureau. Sur leur passage, leurs collègues leurs jetaient des regards surpris, amusés, curieux ou sévères, en fonction de leur tempérament.

Teddy se montra très intéressé par les diverses notes et images animées qui tapissaient l’espace personnel de Harry. Il se montra ravi de se retrouver sur la photo qui représentait tous ceux qui se réunissaient le dimanche au Terrier (seule façon que Harry avait trouvé d’avoir le portrait de Ginny, sans souligner sa relation avec elle), regarda avec intérêt le cliché représentant l’équipe de Quidditch des Aurors recevoir la coupe du Ministère. Il examina ensuite les portraits des mages noirs et Rafleurs en fuite que les Aurors mémorisaient pour les reconnaître si jamais ils croisaient leur chemin.

— Ce sont des méchants ? demanda Teddy.

— Oui, répondit Harry.

— Ils vont aller à _Azraban_ , alors ! jugea Teddy.

— On va essayer, assura Harry.

— On recrute de plus en plus jeune ! fit une voix amusée derrière eux.

Teddy sourit largement en reconnaissant Owen.

— Je visite le travail de ma maman, lui indiqua l’enfant d’un ton important. C’est sa table ? demanda-t-il à Harry en désignant le bureau devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

Harry se tourna vers Pritchard d’un air interrogateur.

— Viens avec moi, mon bonhomme, fit ce dernier en tendant la main au petit garçon. Je vais te montrer où ta maman s’asseyait.

Harry les suivit tandis qu’ils traversaient la pièce. Ils s’arrêtèrent devant Janice Davenport — qu’en son for intérieur, Harry surnommait toujours «  _Bandeau vert_  ».

— Quoi ? fit-elle d’une voix peu amène, manifestement peu encline à perdre son temps avec un gamin en visite.

— C’est un petit garçon qui voudrait voir le bureau où travaillait sa maman, expliqua suavement Pritchard.

Janice dévisagea l’enfant avec acuité puis regarda son collègue, comme pour chercher confirmation de ce qu’elle venait de comprendre. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Teddy qui se pressait intimidé contre les jambes de son guide, Harry vit pour la première fois cette dure à cuire se laisser gagner par l’émotion. C’est d’une voix radoucie qu’elle dit à l’enfant :

— Ta maman travaillait à mon bureau. Tu veux t’asseoir sur sa chaise ?

Comme Teddy hochait la tête en silence, elle se leva et l’invita à prendre place. Une fois qu’il fut installé, elle précisa :

— Là, à côté, il y avait Kinsley Shacklebolt, notre ministre de la Magie. Tu as dû le voir dans le journal.

— Je le connais en vrai, lui apprit Teddy. La dernière fois, il m’a apporté un livre sur Merlin avec plein d’images. C’est mon préféré livre !

— Ça a l’air intéressant, commenta gentiment Davenport. Attention ne touche pas à ça, tu vas mettre de l’encre partout !

D’un air coupable, l’enfant ramena sa main sur ses genoux.

— Tu as déjà écrit avec une plume magique ? lui demanda Davenport.

— Ron m’en a donné une mais grand-mère l’a reprise, se désola Teddy. Mais on ne voit plus la tâche sur le fauteuil, précisa-t-il en défense.

Tandis que Harry réprimait un sourire à ce souvenir, sa collègue prit alors une plume de Vérité Conforme dans son plumier et la disposa au-dessus d’un parchemin.

— Dis ce que tu as envie d’écrire, encouragea-t-elle le petit garçon.

— Teddy ! tenta-t-il.

Il s’exclama quand son nom s’inscrivit sur la feuille. Mais en regardant le résultat de plus près, il dit d’un ton déconfit :

— Grand-mère ne m’a pas encore montré les lettres rondes.

Janice Davenport reprit la plume qui continuait à transcrire et l’enchanta différemment.

— Recommence, l’encouragea-t-elle.

— Teddy. Oh, je peux lire maintenant ! s’exclama l’enfant en découvrant son nom écrit en capitales. Maman ! Papa ! Grand-mère ! Harry ! débita-t-il d’un ton ravi.

Harry le laissa continuer un petit moment, ’Dragon ! baguette ! citrouille ! sieste !’ avant d’intervenir pour libérer sa collègue.

— Grand-mère doit nous attendre. Il faut y aller, maintenant.

Teddy gratifia Davenport d’un de ses plus beaux sourires et commenta en descendant du siège :

— Ce matin, Grand-mère a dit que j’aurai des Chocogrenouille pour le goûter si je suis sage. Tu lui diras que j’ai été sage ? s’inquiéta-t-il auprès de Harry.

— Tu pourras lui donner ce papier pour le lui prouver, dit Davenport en reprenant sa plume et roulant le parchemin pour le lui confier.

— Merci, répondit-il poliment en commençant à s’éloigner avec Harry. Au revoir Madame l’Auror, au revoir bureau de maman, au revoir Owen, continua-t-il en passant devant le jeune homme. Il est où le bureau de Papa ? s’enquit-il au moment où ils passaient les portes qui les menaient dans le couloir.

— Il en a eu un à Poudlard, répondit Harry. Tu pourras le voir quand tu iras là-bas.

**ooOoo**

Au début du mois de mars, les aspirants Aurors de troisième année eurent de nouveau un cours magistral délivré par leur commandant.

— Aujourd’hui nous allons parler d’occlumancie et de legilimancie, commença-t-il. Qui sait ce que c’est ?

Seuls Harry et Owen levèrent la main.

— Peux-tu nous en donner la définition, Harper ?

— La legilimancie permet de lire dans les pensées. On s’entraîne à l’occlumancie pour s’en protéger, répondit le jeune Auror.

— As-tu déjà pratiqué l’une ou l’autre de ces deux disciplines ?

— Non, commandant.

— Et toi, Potter ?

— J’ai fait un peu d’occlumancie, admit Harry, mais je n’étais pas très bon.

— Peux-tu nous expliquer en pratique comment ça marche ?

— La formule pour lire les pensées est _Legilimens_. Pour y résister, il faut vider son esprit.

Vicky Frobisher leva la main :

— Beaucoup de sorciers pratiquent la legilimancie ?

— Pas tellement, la rassura Faucett. Il faut être assez puissant pour le faire de façon efficace.

— Comment savoir à quel moment il faut faire de l’occlumancie ? demanda Kevin Whitby.

— Quand le legilimens opère, on voit les images qui sont extraites de notre tête, expliqua Harry. Parce que ce sont des souvenirs et non des pensées qui sont lues, précisa-t-il.

— Tu as pratiqué la legilimancie ? demanda Faucett à Harry.

— Pas vraiment. Des fois, en faisant de l’occlumancie, je voyais des images appartenant à mon professeur, mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la legilimancie.

— Je pense que c’en est. Tu ne dois pas être si mauvais que tu sembles le croire pour y être arrivé, jugea Faucett. Bon, essaie d’entrer dans ma tête.

Harry sortit sa baguette et se concentra :

— Legilimens ! déclama-t-il comme il avait vu Rogue le faire.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, rien ne se passa, puis il vit deux mains qui tenaient un journal. Il reconnut les titres du matin. Il tenta de passer à un autre souvenir, comme il le faisait dans la Pensine quand il voulait atteindre une séquence particulière, mais à chaque tentative, il vit le journal se dresser devant lui, lui bouchant la vue. Il finit par abandonner.

— L’article était si intéressant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Mon instructeur m’a appris que le meilleur moyen de bloquer un legilimens était de se réfugier derrière un souvenir qu’on choisit soi-même, expliqua Faucett.

— Ah bon ? On m’a plutôt conseillé de ne penser à rien, s’étonna Harry.

— Il y a plusieurs écoles, admit Faucett. Certains disent que ta méthode est plus efficace contre un legilimens puissant, mais je la trouve plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. On la réserve normalement pour ceux qui ont déjà une certaine pratique.

Harry savoura cette explication. Bien qu’il ait toujours soutenu que le manque de pédagogie de son professeur avait été la cause de ses piètres talents en ce domaine, il s’était toujours senti coupable de n’avoir pas mieux réussi en occlumancie et de s’être laissé piéger par Voldemort. La remise en cause de la méthode de Rogue exprimée par le commandant des Auror était réconfortante pour Harry. Pendant qu’il était plongé dans ses pensées, Faucett avait expliqué à ses condisciples comment bloquer une attaque psychique.

— Vous avez compris ? concluait-il. Concentrez-vous sur un souvenir anodin mais frais dans votre esprit pour m’empêcher d’en choisir un autre. Harper, je commence avec toi.

Owen et le commandant des Aurors se fixèrent un long moment. Quand Faucett abaissa sa baguette, Owen était en sueur mais souriait d’un air satisfait. Son commandant lui adressa un mouvement de tête approbateur, avant de continuer avec Eleonor Branstone. Très vite, cette dernière grimaça d’un air déconfit.

— Il va falloir travailler ça, remarqua Faucett.

Il passa ensuite à Vicky. Cette dernière résista vaillamment une dizaine de secondes avant de rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux, visiblement mortifiée par le souvenir que son chef avait réussi à atteindre.

— A travailler également, fit Faucett d’un ton neutre.

Kevin tint encore moins longtemps avant de lever ses mains en signe de défaite. Finalement, Faucett se tourna vers Harry.

— A nous, annonça-t-il.

Harry évoqua précipitamment le souvenir qu’il avait choisi : le serment des Aurors, qu’il avait commencé à apprendre par cœur en vue de sa nomination six mois plus tard.

_Je jure de toujours m’efforcer de distinguer la magie blanche de la magie noire, de protéger la première et de combattre la seconde._

Qu’avait-il mangé ce matin-là au petit déjeuner ? Il repoussa vivement l’image de sa cuisine et de…

_Je m’engage à servir les lois magiques, à combattre tous ceux qui chercheront à détourner les forces naturelles à des fins de coercition de la volonté d’autrui ou d’enrichissement personnel._

Du thé ou du café ?

_Je promets de toujours mettre ma baguette au service des plus faibles et de ceux qui ont besoin de protection._

Thé ou café ?

_Je le jure sur ma magie._

Thé ou café ?

_Je le jure sur ma magie._

Thé ou…

_JE LE JURE SUR MA MAGIE !!_

L’esprit de Harry fut soudain envahi par une image : son commandant, plus jeune d’au moins vingt ans, découvrait avec horreur une marque de Mangemort fluorescente flottant au-dessus d’une maison. Harry cligna des yeux et le souvenir disparut.

Une fois sa vision éclaircie, il s’aperçut que Faucett avait laissé échapper sa baguette et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Harry resta immobile, ne sachant ce qu’il avait fait.

— Commandant ? finit-il par dire timidement.

Faucett leva une de ses mains d’un geste qui voulait dire de ne pas s’inquiéter. Il avait cependant l’air secoué quand son visage redevint visible.

— Désolé, dit platement Harry, gêné par les regards de ses camarades.

— Ce n’est pas ta faute, le rassura son formateur. Je n’aurais pas dû essayer de forcer. Enfin, j’espère que te voilà rassuré sur tes capacités en la matière. Et je confirme, c’est bien de la legilimancie, ce que tu viens de faire.

Harry lut dans les yeux de ses camarades une immense curiosité au sujet du souvenir qu’il avait réussi à dérober à son commandant. Il échangea un sourire triste avec ce dernier. Faucett se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette puis annonça :

— D’ici votre examen, faites des exercices ensemble dans ces matières. Le but est que vous reconnaissiez une attaque et que vous sachiez y résister. Merci de noter que l’utilisation de la legilimancie est très encadrée et que vous n’avez pas le droit de l’utiliser contre des suspects. S’ils s’en rendent compte, ils peuvent porter plainte et annuler toute la procédure qu’on aurait engagée contre eux.

Les aspirants prirent consciencieusement note de ce dernier point puis rangèrent leurs affaires.

**ooOoo**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Harry fut régulièrement sollicité par ses camarades pour les conseiller en la matière et leur servir d’adversaire. Le jeune homme, mal à l’aise au début d’être considéré comme un instructeur finit par se prendre au jeu et retrouva le plaisir qu’il avait eu à aider ses camarades à progresser l’année où il avait animé l’AD. Ainsi, de façon informelle, Harry se retrouva organisateur des divers entraînements auxquels les futurs Aurors s’astreignaient pour obtenir leur examen final.

Ce fut durant cette période que Faucett fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Surpris, le jeune homme regarda Pritchard, qui lui fit signe d’y aller mais sans faire mine de le suivre. Harry se leva, tout en se demandant s’il avait fait une bêtise ces derniers temps, mais sa conscience était nette. Faucett lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil et commença :

— Comme tu le sais sûrement, une dizaine de nos collègues vont nous quitter dans les deux ans à venir.

Harry hocha la tête. Les plus anciens Aurors allaient atteindre la limite d’âge et cela ferait un vide dans la brigade.

— Je pense que tu as remarqué que seuls trois aspirants sont rentrés cette année. Et nous avons dû nous séparer de l’un deux parce qu’il ne convenait pas.

Harry interrogea son chef du regard, ne comprenant pas où ce dernier voulait en venir.

— J’ai pris contact avec Poudlard, continuait ce dernier. Le professeur Brocklehurst m’a indiqué qu’un certain nombre de ses élèves de septième année ont les compétences et le profil que nous recherchons. Mais la plupart d’entre eux n’ont pas indiqué vouloir devenir Aurors lors de leur conseil d’orientation. Visiblement, notre métier ne paraît plus aussi attractif depuis que nous avons mis la plupart des Mangemorts connus sous les verrous. Sans doute, croit-on qu’il n’y a plus de mages noirs à combattre.

Harry devait admettre que, même s’il ne regrettait pas son choix de carrière, la pratique du métier était plus tranquille et monotone qu’il l’avait cru.

— J’ai pensé aller à la rencontre des étudiants et leur parler un peu de nos activités, histoire de faire naître des vocations.

Harry commençait à comprendre. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait se retrouver d’ici peu à faire de la retape à Poudlard.

— J’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, indiqua effectivement Faucett. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas tellement parler en public, mais cela me rendrait vraiment service. Je ne te demande pas de t’engager tout de suite. Prends quelques jours pour réfléchir et donne-moi ta réponse d’ici la fin de la semaine, d’accord ?

— Je vais y penser, indiqua Harry comprenant que l’entretien était terminé.

Retournant à sa place, il vit au regard que lui lança son partenaire que ce dernier savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne firent allusion à ce qui avait été dit dans le bureau de leur chef.

Le soir même, Harry fit part de cet entretien à Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

— Tu vas davantage faire naître les vocations que Maugrey Fol’Œil ! jugea Ron.

— Tu vas accepter d’y aller ? demanda Ginny.

— Je peux difficilement refuser de faire ça pour mon service, soupira Harry.

— Fais pas cette tête, Harry. Pense à toutes les étudiantes de septième année ! positiva Ron. Aïe, ajouta-t-il rapidement, laissant supposer que Ginny lui avait décoché un coup de pied sous la table.

A moins que ce ne soit Hermione.

— Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas dire ? demanda justement cette dernière.

Il nota que son amie n’imaginait pas une seconde qu’il tenterait de se dérober à son devoir. Et elle avait raison d’ailleurs. Harry soupira.

**ooOoo**

Le jour dit, Harry et Dave Faucett transplanèrent juste devant la grille de Poudlard. Ils firent tinter la cloche d’entrée et attendirent qu’on vienne leur ouvrir. Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la haute silhouette du gardien des clés.

— Hagrid, comment ça va ?

— Très bien, Harry, très bien, s’écria le géant en le serrant contre lui. Je suis heureux de te voir.

— Moi aussi, Hagrid, répondit Harry quand il eut retrouvé l’usage de ses poumons.

Le géant salua le commandant des Aurors de façon plus protocolaire puis les accompagna vers le château. Pendant leur traversée du parc, Harry s’enquit de la santé de Graup et apprit avec plaisir que ’le petit’ allait très bien. Arrivés dans le Hall d’entrée, les deux Aurors furent accueillis par Aristote Brocklehurst. Ce dernier serra la main de ses visiteurs et les informa qu’une salle avait été aménagée pour qu’ils puissent parler à la quarantaine d’élèves de septième année.

Harry et Faucett se laissèrent guider à travers le château. Sur leur chemin, les personnages des tableaux reconnaissaient Harry et le saluaient. Même la grosse dame de Gryffondor déserta son poste pour se placer sur son chemin et il ne put faire autrement que d’échanger quelques mots avec elle. Leur trajet les fit passer devant le refuge de Mimi Geignarde. Harry pensa un instant passer la voir, mais il n’osa pas pénétrer dans les toilettes des filles sous les yeux de son commandant.

Ils furent menés dans une pièce se trouvant près de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Les élèves, sous la surveillance de leur professeur Josef Williamson, les attendaient. A leur entrée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent et un bruissement s’éleva de la foule d’élèves, qui chuchotaient à qui mieux mieux en tendant le cou pour mieux voir Harry.

Celui-ci soupira quand il comprit qu’il devait passer entre deux rangées d’élèves pour atteindre l’estrade où se tenait Williamson. Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, il entreprit sa traversée. Une personne cependant attira son attention.

— Oh, Demelza, salut ! la reconnu-t-il avec plaisir.

Il s’arrêta pour lui serrer la main.

— Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle manifestement ravie qu’il s’arrête pour elle.

— Alors, où en est la coupe de Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas aussi bonne capitaine que toi, grimaça-t-elle. On n’a rien gagné depuis que toi et Ginny êtes partis.

— De mon temps aussi, Gryffondor a raté la coupe durant plusieurs années, se rappela-t-il.

Il fit un signe de la main à Euan Abercrombie, son ancien gardien, qui se trouvait plus loin, avant de hâter le pas pour rejoindre son chef. Ce dernier était en train d’échanger des nouvelles avec le professeur Williamson et Harry se rappela qu’ils étaient autrefois collègues. Finalement, le professeur Brocklehurst commença :

— Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici David Faucett, le commandant des Aurors. Il est venu avec Harry Potter, que je n’ai pas besoin de présenter.

Une salve d’applaudissements éclata. Avec résignation, Harry salua de la tête.

— Je pense que je vais laisser la parole à l’Aspirant Potter, sourit Faucett.

Harry inspira à grand coup et lança l’introduction que Ginny lui avait mise au point la veille :

— Bonjour à tous. Je ne suis encore qu’aspirant, mais c’est à moi qu’on a demandé de venir. Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Quoiqu’il en soit, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J’ai choisi ce métier pour des tas de raisons qui vont du prestige de l’uniforme au fait que je ne savais rien faire d’autre.

Il regarda son public qui resta de marbre.

— Je le savais ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton désolé. J’aurais dû demander à mon copain Ron Weasley de parler pour moi. C’est lui le vendeur !

Les élèves, comprenant enfin que le Survivant les faisait marcher, les rires fusèrent. Prenant confiance en lui, Harry continua son boniment :

— Bon, vous savez ce qu’on va faire ? C’est vous qui allez parler. Un Auror, pour vous, c’est quoi ?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent puis Demelza se lança :

— Les Aurors, c’est ceux qui arrêtent les mages noirs ?

— Oui, ils font ça. Et je parie que vous vous dites que puisque la plupart des mages noirs sont en prison, ça ne doit plus valoir le coup de devenir Auror.

Beaucoup de têtes opinèrent.

— Eh bien vous vous trompez. D’abord, on ne s’occupe pas que des mages noirs, mais de tout ce qui pourrait révéler un crime grave.

Il continua avec l’argumentation inspirée des livres que lui avaient offerts Hermione pour le Noël précédent :

— Certains d’entre vous sont d’origine moldue ? Vous connaissez les romans policiers ? Eh bien ont fait un peu comme ça : on enquête sur toutes les morts suspectes et sur les trafics de produits pouvant être utilisés en magie noire. On fait des recherches, des interrogatoires, on recoupe les informations, on essaie d’obtenir des renseignements.

— Vous avez des indics ? demanda un jeune homme.

— Oui, bien sûr. Tu t’appelles comment ? C’est pas pour mes fichiers, assura Harry en voyant son mouvement de recul, c’est juste que je trouve plus sympa de savoir avec qui je parle.

— Peter Ackerley, répondit-il d’une voix mal assurée.

— Donc comme je disais, oui Peter, nous avons des indics. Nous devons gérer ce genre de relations, décider ce qu’on peut donner en échange des informations qu’ils nous donnent, estimer la valeur de leurs déclarations. Etre Auror, c’est avoir des responsabilités, prendre des décisions, faire confiance à son instinct, conclut-il surpris de prendre tant de plaisir à parler de son métier.

Un autre élève leva la main et prit la parole quand Harry la lui donna d’un signe de tête :

— Herbert Dobbs. Est-ce qu’on fait parfois des missions d’infiltration ?

— Ça arrive, Herbert, mais je suis bien trop jeune dans le métier pour qu’on me confie de telles missions. Oui, Demelza ?

— Tu penses pouvoir en faire ? sembla-t-elle douter. Tu es, euh, assez reconnaissable.

Harry lui sourit d’un air malicieux puis prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers son propre visage. Il se concentra sur le celui de Ron, ne voulant pas leur montrer l’aspect qu’il utilisait pour son travail, et chuchota les sorts qui lui permettaient de se transformer.

Des ’ _Oh !_ ’ de surprise et un _’Ron Weasley !_ ’ étonné lui indiquèrent qu’il avait bien réussi sa démonstration.

— On apprend quelques techniques en Filature et tapinois, comme vous voyez, commenta-t-il avant d’annuler le sortilège.

Il sentit une attention accrue de la part de l’assistance. Plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps.

— Wilfried Hooper, se présenta celui à qui il avait donné la parole. Quelles sont les qualités requises pour proposer sa candidature ?

— Comme tu as dû le lire dans les prospectus mis à votre disposition, il faut un minimum de cinq E aux ASPIC. Bien entendu, on s’attend à ce que ce soit avant tout en Défense contre les forces du mal. D’autres matières sont appréciées comme la métamorphose, les enchantements, les potions. Je dirais que la plupart des matières enseignées à Poudlard peuvent se montrer utiles dans certains cas particuliers.

— Même la divination ? demanda un plaisantin.

— Si vous avez vraiment le don, cela peut aider pour les enquêtes, rétorqua Harry. Mais si c’est pour nous prédire des morts atroces et prématurées, on se passera de vous.

Le rire qui secoua l’assemblée lui démontra que les cours du professeur Trelawney n’avaient pas tellement évolué depuis son départ.

— Oui ? continua-t-il.

— Rosa Urquhart. Y a-t-il beaucoup de filles chez les Aurors ?

— Pas énormément, mais d’après une de mes collèges cela offre un immense avantage : leurs toilettes sont propres.

Un éclat de rire franc et général accueillit cette remarque. Harry entendit les trois hommes qui se trouvaient derrière lui ricaner dans son dos. Il donna la parole à un autre élève :

— Adolph Vaisey, se présenta ce dernier. Sur quoi se basent les tests d’aptitude et de personnalité ?

— Je n’en sais rien, avoua Harry. Je n’ai pas passé de test d’aptitude et en sortant de mon entretien de personnalité, j’étais persuadé que j’allais être recalé. Je vais passer la parole à mon commandant.

— Ce n’est pas tant ce que vous direz que la façon dont vous le direz qui compte pour l’entretien de personnalité, répondit Faucett. Le meilleur conseil que je peux vous donner, c’est d’être le plus franc possible. Pour les tests d’aptitude, on vous posera quelques colles pour voir si vous avez un minimum d’esprit de logique et de déduction et on vérifiera votre condition physique. Pour répondre à la demoiselle de tout à l’heure, être une femme ne doit pas être un obstacle à votre candidature. Je suis tout à fait favorable à une féminisation du bureau des Aurors.

Quand il fut certain que son commandant avait terminé de parler, Harry fit signe de parler à un autre élève :

— Qu’est ce qui est le plus dur dans le métier d’Auror ?

— La mort des collègues, énonça brièvement Faucett sans laisser le temps à son aspirant de répondre.

Il y eut un silence alors que les élèves prenaient la mesure de la déclaration. Harry songea qu’ils savaient de quoi il était question. Plusieurs d’entre eux avaient perdu de la famille quatre ans auparavant — dans l’un ou l’autre camp.

Heureusement, Demelza ne voulut pas rester sur une note aussi sombre :

— Et le plus merveilleux ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le sentiment de faire quelque chose d’utile, répondit Harry.

Le jeu des questions réponses se termina là-dessus. Ensuite Faucett avait distribué des formulaires d’inscription et avait donné des précisions pratiques sur les dates de dépôt et les informations à renseigner.

Harry avait vu Demelza prendre un document avec détermination et avait songé qu’il la verrait sans doute franchir les portes du QG au moins de septembre suivant. Les deux Aurors prirent finalement congé après avoir remercié le directeur de les avoir reçus.

En retraversant le parc, Harry se rappela la nostalgie qu’il avait éprouvé en quittant Poudlard trois ans auparavant. La vie qu’il avait menée depuis avait été plaisante et il espéra que les années à venir lui réserveraient autant de joies et de satisfactions.

**ooOoo**


	32. Consécrations

# XXXII : Consécrations

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire  
**31 décembre 2001**  : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre :** mai — 26 août 2002

Au début du mois de mai, Ginny interpella Harry un soir alors qu’ils se couchaient :

— Faut que tu parles à Ron.

— A propos de quoi ?

— De son emménagement.

Ginny n’eut pas besoin de s’expliquer davantage. La maison de Ron et Hermione était prête depuis trois semaines, mais Ron n’avait pas commencé à faire ses bagages ni montré qu’il comptait les faire dans un futur proche. A chaque fois qu’Hermione proposait une date de déménagement, il invoquait une circonstance l’empêchant d’être disponible.

En désespoir de cause, Hermione avait commencé à empaqueter les affaires de Ron mais il s’était mis en colère et avait tout ressorti et rangé avec un soin maniaque. Jusque là, Harry et Ginny s’étaient tenus à l’écart des discussions à ce sujet entre les jeunes mariés. D’ailleurs Harry était plutôt content qu’ils soient encore là et n’avait aucunement l’intention de précipiter leur départ.

— Je ne pense pas qu’il soit opportun de nous impliquer dans cette affaire, indiqua-t-il à Ginny.

— Tu ne vois pas qu’Hermione n’en peut plus ? s’indigna cette dernière. Ça va mal finir si ça continue ainsi.

Harry garda un moment le silence avant de demander d’un ton sec :

— Tu veux que je dise à Ron de partir de chez moi ?

— Non, que tu lui expliques qu’il faut bien qu’il se décide avant qu’Hermione ne craque.

— Pourquoi tu lui dis pas toi ?

— Parce que moi, il ne m’écoutera pas. Maman a essayé mais il a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

— Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils s’en aillent, avoua Harry.

— Je trouve aussi que c’est sympa d’être tous les quatre, convint Ginny. Mais enfin ils sont mariés et Hermione a envie d’avoir son propre foyer depuis longtemps. Elle n’ose plus lui en parler tellement ils se sont déjà disputés à ce sujet.

— Elle t’a demandé de me faire intervenir ? se méfia Harry.

— Bien sûr que non, elle t’en aurait parlé directement. Mais Ron est mon frère et je sais comment il fonctionne. Il a besoin qu’on le pousse un peu et c’est toi qu’il écoutera parce que tu es son meilleur ami.

-Un meilleur ami qui lui dit d’aller voir ailleurs, je ne sais pas si ça reste un ami, bougonna Harry.

— Harry, il est temps que Ron se conduise de façon responsable envers sa femme. Hermione va finir par partir toute seule, si on ne fait rien.

Harry savait également que, même si cela s’était beaucoup amélioré ces dernières années, les deux tourtereaux avaient parfois du mal à communiquer, notamment sur les sujets qui étaient sensibles pour l’un d’eux. Visiblement, il lui faudrait une fois de plus jouer les médiateurs pour éviter qu’ils s’enferrent dans une crise qui les amènerait à se blesser mutuellement.

Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs jours le moment opportun car Ron travaillait tard le soir, sans doute pour éviter les discussions avec sa femme. Un samedi matin cependant, Harry qui devait se rendre à son travail le trouva dans la cuisine, prenant son petit déjeuner avant d’aller ouvrir son magasin. Le jeune Auror fut tenté de ne rien dire mais il décida de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette corvée.

Il avait envisagé plusieurs manières d’aborder le sujet avant de conclure qu’une entrée en matière franche leur ferait gagner du temps à tous les deux.

— Moi non plus je n’ai pas envie que tu partes, attaqua-t-il.

— Tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi, réagit Ron d’un ton blessé.

— Les deux filles sont d’accord sur le sujet. Quel choix nous reste-t-il ? justifia Harry.

Ils échangèrent un long regard chargé de sens. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que Harry avait dû aborder le sujet pour avoir la paix avec Ginny et que Ron finirait par quitter le square Grimmaurd. Il y a des obligations auxquelles on ne peut se soustraire.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui t’ennuie à ce point ? s’étonna Harry. Il y a quatre ans, tu étais pressé de vivre avec elle et maintenant, on dirait que ça te fait peur !

— C’est différent ! protesta Ron. Nous vivions séparés à l’époque. Là on est très bien.

— Chez vous aussi, tu seras bien.

— Je sais pas, s’obstina Ron.

— C’est de vivre au milieu des Moldus qui t’embête ? tenta de comprendre Harry.

— Non, pourquoi ? Mais tu vois, les soirs où Hermione rentre tard, je vais faire quoi, moi ?

Harry imagina Ron dans un salon vide et comprit un peu mieux son ami. Depuis trois ans qu’il vivait là, Ron s’était habitué à cette maison et appréciait ceux qui la partageaient avec lui. Il avait besoin de se sentir entouré et aimé. En restant au square Grimmaurd, il partageait la vie de la femme qu’il aimait tout en bénéficiant de la présence de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur. Il était même courant de le retrouver en train de discuter avec les elfes dans la cuisine quand il était le premier à rentrer. Partir lui ferait perdre beaucoup de petites habitudes et une confortable routine.

Ce n’était pas seulement la faim qui avait amené Ron à jeter l’éponge cinq ans auparavant quand ils se terraient dans leur tente, réalisa Harry. C’était l’inconfort chronique de leur habitat, le lieu de résidence qu’ils devaient chaque jour quitter et la totale incertitude de quoi seraient faits les jours prochains. Ron avait besoin de racines et de rituels. Harry mesura à cette aune la confiance et le dévouement que son ami lui avait accordés quand il avait pris la décision de partir avec lui ce fameux été.

— Qu’est ce qui t’empêche de revenir ici ces soirs là ? suggéra doucement Harry. Cette maison te sera toujours ouverte.

— Un jour sur deux ? insista Ron comme s’il avait besoin d’être rassuré.

— C’est pas moi que ça va gêner, assura Harry.

Ron resta un moment songeur devant ses œufs au plat en train de refroidir. Finalement, il admit sa capitulation, de façon ironique pour alléger l’atmosphère :

— Tu crois qu’on trouvera un elfe qui sait faire les pancakes aussi bien que Kreattur ? demanda-t-il, arrachant un sourire à Harry.

Une fois Ron enfin décidé, il prit en main toute l’organisation et montra que l’emballage des objets fragiles n’avait aucun secret pour lui. Huit jours après la conversation entre hommes, un camion de déménagement, fourni par le Ministère, s’arrêtait devant la nouvelle demeure de Monsieur et Madame Ron Weasley. Conformément aux directives officielles, les quatre amis déchargèrent manuellement les meubles et les cartons, non sans les avoir magiquement allégés pour ne pas rendre la corvée trop pénible.

Le temps que tout soit rentré, plusieurs de leurs futurs voisins les avaient dévisagés avec curiosité et avaient répondu aux salutations enjouées d’Hermione. Une fois le camion parti — le chauffeur aussi avait été fourni —, ils tirèrent soigneusement les rideaux et utilisèrent leurs baguettes pour tout mettre en place. Suivant toujours les conseils du Ministère, ils laissèrent quelques cartons entassés dans un coin, pour ne pas étonner leurs visiteurs moldus si jamais ils venaient les voir.

Alors que Harry et Ginny s’apprêtaient à repartir, d’autres sorciers déjà installés dans les environs arrivèrent. Il s’agissait de Marcus Belby, de sa femme Mandy Brockehurst, ainsi que Leanne (l’amie de Katie Bell) et son compagnon Eddie Carmichæl. Ils avaient apporté de quoi manger et grâce à eux, Harry n’eut pas trop l’impression d’abandonner son ami en territoire inconnu.

Ron passa quelques soirées au square Grimmaurd les semaines qui suivirent mais moins qu’on n’aurait pu le penser, preuve qu’il s’adaptait plus facilement qu’il ne le craignait à sa nouvelle maison.

**ooOoo**

A la fin du mois de mai, les aspirants Aurors reçurent le dernier cours théorique de leur formation. Harry avait soupiré en découvrant que le sujet portait sur les Impardonnables. Nul doute qu’il allait une fois de plus être mis en vedette.

— Je ne vous ferai pas l’injure de vous énoncer ce que sont les trois Impardonnables, avait commencé Faucett. Lesquels d’entre vous ont-ils pu voir l’un de ces sortilèges mis en œuvre ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

— Savez-vous que j’ai déjà vu passer des promotions où aucun élève n’en avait été témoin ? leur apprit leur commandant. Je compte sur vous pour que, d’ici dix ans, même les aspirants Aurors ne sachent pas ce que c’est.

Il les laissa méditer sur le sens de ses paroles puis reprit :

— Qui en a déjà été victime ?

Trois mains se levèrent : Harry bien sûr, mais aussi Owen et Kevin Whitby.

— Whitby, quel sort vous a-t-on lancé ?

— Le Doloris, grimaça-t-il. Les Carrows.

— Pareil, dit Owen.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry qui se résigna :

— Les trois, Voldemort, résuma-t-il succinctement.

Faucett hocha la tête et continua :

— Qui en a lui-même lancé ?

Harry entendit une exclamation choquée émanant de ses camarades mais, sous le regard de son commandant, il ne pouvait pas se dérober et leva lentement la main. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence lourd.

— Comme vous le constatez, continua Faucett, ces trois sorts sont pratiquement incontournables en période de trouble. Il existe d’autres moyens de torturer, de contraindre ou de tuer, mais ils reviennent toujours car ils sont réputés infaillibles. L’objet de ce cours sera de vous donner des pistes pour y résister. Whitby, comment résiste-t-on à un Doloris ?

— Je ne sais pas répondit Kevin.

— Avez-vous cessé de vous opposer aux Carrows à Poudlard après en avoir été victime ? s’enquit Faucett.

— Bien sûr que non ! J’ai juste fait plus attention pour ne pas me faire prendre à nouveau.

— Donc vous avez résisté, conclut le commandant.

Kevin resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de sourire avec fierté.

— On ne peut pas empêcher la douleur, confirma le commandant des Aurors, mais on peut tout de même empêcher ceux qui vous la font subir d’atteindre leur but.

Harry eut une pensée attristée pour les parents de Neville qui avaient si bien résisté et pensa faire remarquer le prix que pouvaient avoir certaines résistances, mais Faucett enchaînait déjà :

— Potter, comment résiste-t-on à l’Imperium ?

— En refusant, répondit Harry dans un premier temps.

Puis il songea à ce que Pritchard lui avait révélé sur les esprits qui se brisaient pour avoir trop résisté, et il se souvint de Mateïs du département des Mystères.

— Si on ne se sent pas de taille, on peut accepter la volonté de l’autre tout en restant accrochés dans son esprit à notre désir de refuser. Ensuite, on attend le moment favorable pour repousser l’ennemi ou faire comprendre aux autres ce qui se passe. Dans mon enquête de l’année dernière, un suspect s’est battu contre le sortilège à chaque fois qu’il était en notre présence et sa maladresse a fini par nous alerter et nous faire comprendre ce qui se passait.

— Très bonne réponse, approuva Faucett. Celui qui pense vous avoir imposé sa volonté a tendance à se croire très fort et baisse ensuite sa garde. Ne perdez jamais l’espoir. Il est toujours possible de renverser la situation et de profiter de l’inattention de votre adversaire pour reprendre son libre arbitre. Seul un esprit brisé ou qui approuve au fond de lui ce qu’on lui fait faire peut être maintenu un long moment sous Imperium.

Harry comprit mieux pourquoi tous ceux qui avaient été arrêtés lors de la bataille de Poudlard sous le masque des Mangemorts comme Stan Rocade avait été envoyés à Azkaban. Mais cela ne faisait que rendre d’autant plus écœurante la mansuétude dont avait bénéficié un certain nombre de Mangemorts avérés à la fin de la première guerre. Les Malefoy, McNair et autres avaient sans doute doublé leur plaidoirie d’un bon nombre de gallions.

— Et comment résiste-t-on au sortilège de la Mort ? demanda brusquement Owen, tourné vers Harry.

Ce dernier jeta à son camarade un regard de reproche, mais son condisciple ne détourna pas les yeux. Comme Faucett ne faisait pas mine de reprendre la parole, Harry se trouva contraint de répondre.

— J’ai déjà expliqué qu’il avait fallu le sacrifice de ma mère pour me sauver. Si vous avez une personne dans votre entourage assez dévouée pour donner sa vie pour vous et que vous arrivez à vivre ensuite avec cette dette…

Il laissa sa phrase inachevée pour les laisser arriver tous seuls à la conclusion. Après quelques secondes de silence méditatif, Eleonor Branstone demanda :

— Et si on veut se sacrifier pour quelqu’un ?

Harry faillit répondre qu’il n’en savait rien avant de se rappeler qu’il avait protégé tous les combattants de Poudlard en laissant Voldemort le tuer.

— Il faut accepter la mort, commença-t-il en se concentrant sur ses souvenirs. L’accepter, sans la désirer. Aimer la vie, mais se sentir prêt à y renoncer pour les autres.

Il se remémora son sentiment d’apaisement quand il avait pénétré dans la clairière où l’attendait son ennemi.

— Il faut laisser la mort venir à soi, continua-t-il en murmurant presque. Il faut penser à ceux qu’on aime et à la vie qu’on va leur permettre d’avoir.

Il revit le rayon vert porteur de mort arriver sur lui.

— Il ne faut pas avoir peur, ne pas avoir de regrets. Il faut se sentir empli d’amour pour ceux pour lesquels on se sacrifie.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se rappelant brusquement où il était. Mais le mal était fait : tous le dévisageaient intensément, leur physionomie troublée reflétant une forte émotion. Il tenta de redonner un semblant de normalité au cours :

— Il y a peut-être une formule, mais je ne la connais pas.

Il regarda Faucett pour lui rendre la parole. Ce dernier sembla s’extirper difficilement des pensées dans lesquelles l’avait plongé l’explication de Harry et dit avec un sourire ironique :

— Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter. Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd’hui.

Harry rangea sa plume et son parchemin et se leva pour partir. Il vit qu’il était le seul à avoir bougé, les autres continuant à le fixer. Il soupira et sortit seul de la salle, sans même attendre Owen, se disant que s’ils devaient parler de lui derrière son dos, autant leur en offrir la possibilité le plus vite possible. Quand il prit la cheminée de l’atrium pour rentrer chez lui, il espéra que Ginny serait déjà rentrée.

Elle ne l’était pas mais elle arriva moins d’une heure après lui. En lui disant bonsoir dans le salon, elle vit qu’il était troublé et lui demanda en s’installant à ses côtés sur le canapé :

— Des ennuis au travail ?

— Mon cours sur les Impardonnables, lui rappela-t-il sombrement.

— C’est sûr qu’on en connaît davantage sur la question qu’on ne le voudrait, convint-elle. Mais il fallait bien que ce soit abordé. On t’a demandé de faire le cours ? hasarda-t-elle essayant de comprendre ce qui le chagrinait à ce point.

— Pire, expliqua-t-il. Faucett m’a fait dire devant tout le monde que j’en avais utilisé. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Ginny rumina un moment avant de supposer :

— Il a peut-être voulu faire comprendre qu’on ne combat pas la magie noire sans devoir flirter avec les sortilèges interdits. Il a voulu les mettre en garde.

— Peut-être, dit Harry peu convaincu.

— Finalement, tout ce que les gens ont vu de ton combat contre Voldemort, c’est ton Expelliarmus. Du coup, cela laisse entendre que ta magie est particulière. En expliquant que tu as dû te salir les mains et utiliser des sorts puissants, ça explique mieux ta victoire et ça la rend plus normale, plus triviale, non ?

— Mhm ! émit Harry songeur.

Elle marqua une pause avant d’ajouter :

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais, Harry ? Etre considéré comme un sorcier normal ?

Harry médita l’hypothèse de son amie avant de conclure que s’il n’avait pas implicitement avoué s’être sacrifié pour sauver tous les autres, la manœuvre de son commandant aurait pu marcher.

Le lendemain, il y eut des regards appuyés de la part de ses collègues, et pas seulement ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène hier. Par contre, Owen resta égal à lui-même, au grand soulagement de Harry.

Les deux garçons commencèrent peu après à travailler ensemble en vue des épreuves qui devaient valider leur formation de trois ans. A part l’épreuve de potions, Harry ne craignait pas les épreuves pratiques mais il se sentait moins sûr de lui pour les écrits, qui porteraient davantage sur les connaissances théoriques et qui demandaient de grandes capacités de mémoire. Il étonna tous ses proches — et obtint l’approbation ravie d’Hermione — en se mettant à travailler d’arrache-pied près de trois mois avant les examens. Owen devint un familier du square Grimmaurd, autant pour aider Harry que pour profiter de ses cours en défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les deux garçons s’étaient demandé s’ils devaient suspendre leur pratique de Quidditch pour la saison, mais ils décidèrent de continuer à jouer, autant pour se maintenir en forme que pour évacuer leur stress. L’équipe des Aurors termina honorablement en seconde position, derrière le service des jeux magiques, comme l’année précédente.

**ooOoo**

Du côté du monde sportif, on commençait à parler de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se tiendrait l’année suivante en France. La précédente n’avait pas été tellement suivie en Angleterre car elle avait eu lieu l’été qui avait suivi la chute du gouvernement des Ténèbres. A cette époque, les sorciers britanniques avaient d’autres priorités, sans compter qu’une partie des joueurs qui auraient pu représenter le pays ne s’étaient pas entraînés normalement au cours des mois précédents du fait de leur ascendance moldue. L’Angleterre n’avait donc pas participé à la rencontre.

Par contre, tout le monde comptait bien se rattraper lors du tournoi mondial à venir et dans les clubs, chaque joueur était conscient que sa façon de jouer la saison nationale déterminerait ses chances d’être sélectionné pour composer l’équipe qui se présenterait. Cela décuplait l’enjeu de la saison en cours et la presse sportive se faisait l’écho des petites phrases assassines que les joueurs des différentes équipes laissaient échapper à propos de leurs adversaires.

Ginny suivait tout cela de très près. Gwenog Jones lui avait confié qu’elle avait bon espoir pour elles deux. Les deux joueuses en étaient d’autant plus déterminées à mener leur équipe en finale de la coupe de la Ligue et remporter la victoire, car cela les rendrait d’autant plus incontournables pour représenter leur pays à l’international un an plus tard.

Du coup, Ginny passait beaucoup de temps à s’entraîner et Harry se sentait abandonné les soirs où Owen ne restait pas dîner avec lui après leurs révisions. Ce dernier sortait depuis un an avec Katie Bell — qu’il avait rencontrée square Grimmaurd lors de la soirée de Quidditch — et Harry ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de préférer la compagnie de sa petite amie à la sienne. De ce fait, il s’invita régulièrement chez Ron et Hermione, à la grande satisfaction de ces derniers.

**ooOoo**

Il faisait particulièrement chaud ce dimanche-là, deux semaines avant les épreuves, et les deux aspirants Aurors avaient beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur leur manuels.

— On va faire un tour ? finit par proposer Owen. Je n’ai presque plus d’encre. On peut aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ça nous fera une balade et j’en profiterai pour faire ma course.

— Bonne idée, s’empressa de répondre Harry, heureux de la diversion proposée.

Avec des sourires de collégiens, ils reposèrent leurs livres, Harry se métamorphosa et ils descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre la cheminée. En passant devant les Trois Balais, ils considérèrent que c’était l’occasion de boire une bonne Bièraubeurre. Ils flânèrent ensuite dans les rues, pas spécialement pressés de rentrer. Owen acheta son flacon d’encre puis demanda à passer dans un magasin d’alimentation car il n’avait plus d’œufs pour le lendemain matin. Harry le suivit en pensant qu’il n’était plus entré dans ce genre de commerce depuis son année d’errance à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Pendant qu’Owen faisait son choix, Harry regarda les étalages et observa distraitement les autres personnes faisant leurs courses. Du côté des conserves, un homme regardait les prix avec soin, comme s’il était financièrement limité et qu’il cherchait la façon la plus économique de se nourrir. Harry eut une pensée émue pour tous ceux qui devaient compter ce qui restait dans leur bourse avant de savoir s’ils mangeraient au repas suivant. Il allait détourner les yeux, de peur d’humilier l’homme par son regard empli de compassion, quand il songea que l’individu lui était vaguement familier.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, tentant à mettre un nom sur ce visage, quand un frisson d’excitation le traversa. Il savait où il avait déjà vu cette physionomie : c’était au QG, sur le panneau qui récapitulait tous les individus en fuite. L’homme avait été formellement identifié comme Rafleur quatre ans auparavant. Il avait considérablement maigri et modifié sa couleur de cheveux, mais Harry reconnaissait l’ossature de son visage et la forme de ses yeux.

Feignant de regarder lui aussi dans les rayons, Harry s’approcha d’Owen et lui donna un léger coup de pied. Son camarade le regarda d’un air interrogateur et Harry lui désigna discrètement l’homme qui se trouvait désormais derrière lui. Il vit Owen se concentrer pour comprendre ce que cette personne avait de particulier, avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent, signe qu’il était arrivé à la même conclusion que Harry. Il regarda son camarade, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire.

Harry fixa son regard sur la poche où Owen rangeait sa baguette pour lui faire comprendre de se tenir prêt à la sortir, Puis il se rapprocha du fugitif, le regard fixé sur les étalages comme s’il recherchait un produit particulier.

— Pardon, fit-il en plongeant la main vers un article se trouvant devant l’homme, passant son bras en diagonale devant le torse de l’individu.

Owen comprit que c’était le moment d’intervenir.

— Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes en état d’arrestation, déclara-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le dos du Rafleur.

Ce dernier sursauta et eut le réflexe de vouloir prendre sa baguette. Son bras heurta celui de Harry, qui l’empoigna. L’homme tenta de se débarrasser de lui pour pouvoir transplaner mais Owen le stupéfixa. Le Rafleur s’écroula, entraînant Harry qui était toujours agrippé à lui. Harry, sans lâcher l’individu, se redressa brandissant à son tour sa baguette. Mais il n’y avait plus rien à faire, le fugitif était incapable de bouger.

— Ça va ? demanda Owen qui avait dû croire un instant qu’il avait également touché Harry.

— C’est bon, répondit-il avant de lancer un _Incarcerem_ pour faire bonne mesure.

Soulagé d’avoir réussi, il se releva et échangea un sourire triomphant avec son camarade.

— Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Que faites-vous ? les interrompit une voix à la fois effrayée et indignée.

Le commerçant venait vers eux tandis qu’au contraire, les autres clients reculaient pour ne pas être pris à partie. Harry songea un peu tard qu’il n’avait pas son badge d’Auror sur lui, n’étant pas en service ce jour-là. Il regarda Owen qui hésita une seconde avant de jeter un _Finite Incantatem_ en sa direction. Harry sentit son visage reprendre sa forme originelle. Conforté par la présence du Survivant, Owen déclara avec assurance :

— Bureau des Aurors. Nous venons d’appréhender un criminel.

Reconnaissant Harry, le commerçant resta sans voix tandis que les clients se poussaient du coude en découvrant leur héros. Peu désireux de continuer à se faire ainsi remarquer, Harry se dépêcha de faire léviter leur prise, de la saisir et de transplaner dans l’Atrium du Ministère. Owen surgit à ses côtés, deux secondes après.

— On va le confier à nos collègues ? proposa Harry un peu désorienté de n’avoir personne pour lui donner des ordres.

— On peut le mettre tout de suite en cellule, suggéra Owen. Mon sort ne va pas tarder à se dissiper.

Harry vérifia les liens du Rafleur, tout en se félicitant que ce ne soit pas un jour ouvré et d’avoir l’atrium pour eux tous seuls. Leurs baguettes leur donnèrent accès aux ascenseurs en l’absence du préposé au contrôle et ils montèrent au niveau deux. Une fois leur prise enfermée, ils allèrent signaler sa présence à leurs collègues de garde.

Cyprien Muldoon, avec lequel Harry n’avait que peu de relations, se montra incrédule et alla vérifier de lui-même avant d’accepter d’enregistrer l’arrestation. Son partenaire Christopher Summers, qui avait dû se cacher pendant l’année des Ténèbres car il refusait d’arrêter les nés-moldus, se montra, lui, très satisfait de l’interpellation du Rafleur et ne manqua pas de féliciter ses jeunes collègues.

— On se charge de la suite des opérations, leur lança-t-il. Retournez réviser, les jeunes, ce serait trop bêtes que vous ratiez le concours maintenant que vous nous avez prouvé que vous êtes de vrais Aurors !

Harry et Owen, pas peu fiers de leur travail, retournèrent au Square Grimmaurd, mais leurs révisions n’avancèrent pas tellement ce jour-là.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit tôt au Ministère, impatient de connaître les suites de l’arrestation qu’il avait pratiquée. Il fut accueillit au QG par Pritchard qui lui demanda :

— Alors, il paraît que tu en as fait de belles, ce week-end !

Durant un court instant, Harry craignit avoir fait une erreur sur la personne et avoir arrêté un innocent. Il regretta n’avoir pas ouvert la Gazette ce matin-là, ce qui l’aurait préparé à assumer la situation. Mais déjà son coéquipier souriait :

— Ton copain est en train de se faire féliciter par le commandant. Vas-y vite.

Harry lui adressa un sourire soulagé et se dirigea vers le bureau de Faucett. Il regarda sur la table de ses collègues et vit que la Gazette avait bien titré sur cet épisode. Sa photo et celle d’Owen saluaient les lecteurs sous la manchette ’ **Un Rafleur en fuite arrêté par le Survivant et un aspirant Auror** ’.

Dans le bureau du commandant, Owen faisait un effort manifeste pour prendre l’air modeste, malgré son évidente fierté.

— Bonjour Potter. Comme je le disais à Harper, bravo pour votre esprit d’initiative et pour cette arrestation sans bavure.

— Merci Commandant ! répondit Harry.

— Mais que cette réussite ne vous empêche pas de faire de votre mieux pour décrocher votre examen. Nous attendons de vous les meilleures notes. Bon, je pense que vos coéquipiers vous attendent.

Ils saluèrent et retournèrent dans la pièce principale.

— Hé Harry ! le héla Angelina. T’as encore sauvé le monde sorcier ? T’es jamais en vacances ?

— Si, si, c’est Owen qui a tout fait cette fois-ci ! rétorqua Harry, appréciant de la voir assez à l’aise avec lui pour plaisanter de sa célébrité.

— Mon pauvre Owen, le plaignit plaisamment la jeune Auror, Harry a une très mauvaise influence sur toi. Enfin, au moins, vous n’avez pas de souci à vous faire pour votre examen !

— Au contraire, Faucett a dit qu’il attendait le meilleur de notre part soupira Harry.

A ses côtés, Owen émit un borborygme.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry. C’est pas ce qu’il a dit ?

— C’est ce qu’il a dit, concéda son ami d’un ton indiquant qu’il n’y croyait cependant pas.

— Harry, soupira Angelina. T’es incroyable, parfois.

Harry préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet et rejoignit son partenaire.

**ooOoo**

Harry se sentit vidé quand il sortit de la salle du Ministère transformée en salle d’examens après la dernière épreuve. Il n’aurait su dire s’il avait réussi en procédure et droit criminel magique. Il connaissait tous les points abordés, mais il craignait d’avoir manqué une subtilité ou un piège posé par les examinateurs. Il pensait avoir répondu honorablement en métamorphose et sortilèges, et avoir au moins sauvé les meubles en potions.

Le troisième jour d’examen, ils avaient eu à étudier un dossier réel, amputé des pièces indiquant sa résolution. Celui qui avait échu à Harry était parti d’un témoignage anonyme envoyé aux Aurors les informant de la tenue d’un rituel de magie noire. Après avoir étudié et relevé des traces magiques suspectes au lieu indiqué, une enquête avait été ouverte pour en retrouver les participants. Harry avait indiqué quels témoignages lui paraissaient sujets à caution et ce qu’il déduisait des marques magiques décrites par les enquêteurs. Il ignorait totalement s’il avait réussi cette épreuve.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour des examens pratiques. En vue de l’épreuve de filature et tapinois, Harry s’était entraîné à se métamorphoser en femme — sans oublier les poignets. Le plus dur avait été d’adopter une démarche plus féminine et ses efforts dans ce sens avait beaucoup fait rire Owen. Mais il ne s’était pas ridiculisé en vain car il parvint à suivre Hilliard Hobday sans se faire repérer.

En défense contre les forces du Mal, il dut se battre contre Dave Faucett et Janice Davenport. Il réussit à désarmer Faucett avant que sa collègue ne l’immobilise enfin. Il savait qu’il obtiendrait la note maximale car il s’était bien défendu. En potions, par contre, il ne fut pas certain d’avoir correctement analysé la potion qu’on lui avait présentée.

Pour finir, les aspirants durent se rendre l’un après l’autre à l’aire de transplanage du Ministère.

— Galloway, un demi-mile par le chemin qui monte, la grange avant le hameau. On cherche un couteau à potion, lui indiqua Faucett.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il visualisa la fontaine qui servait de repère dans cette région d’Ecosse et transplana. Il suivit les indications et entra avec précaution dans le bâtiment qu’on lui avait indiqué. Il lança immédiatement un _Hominum revelio_. Grand bien lui en prit, Albert Hurtz était dissimulé derrière une meule de foin. Se voyant découvert, l’Auror attaqua aussitôt. Harry bondit de côté pour éviter le sort que son adversaire lui jetait et le fit trébucher avec un sortilège du saucisson. Il n’eut ensuite aucun mal à le désarmer et l’immobiliser d’un _Incarcerem_ bien senti.

Après avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre — il songea qu’il allait devenir aussi paranoïaque que feu Maugrey —, Harry se mit à la recherche de l’objet demandé. Il dut essayer plusieurs sorts de repérage et mettre à jour un certain nombre de caches avant de mettre la main sur l’objet convoité. Il désactiva le sortilège urticant qui protégeait le couteau et le rapporta triomphalement au Ministère — bon prince, il délivra Hurtz avant de partir.

Le lendemain, il attendit nerveusement avec les autres aspirants que les Aurors chargés du recrutement sortent de leur délibération. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Harry se rua sur la feuille indiquant les résultats que Faucett placarda au mur. Il était reçu premier !

Il fut étonné de la joie et de la fierté qui l’inondèrent. Il ne pensait pas être à ce point attaché à la réussite. Il savait que ses exploits passés avaient beaucoup compté dans la place qu’il avait atteinte — de façon objective Owen le surpassait dans plusieurs matières — mais cette consécration lui faisait plaisir.

Les compliments l’embarrassaient, son ordre de Merlin l’indifférait, ne pas pouvoir sortir sans qu’on le reconnaisse l’empoisonnait, mais il tenait à être reconnu par ses pairs. Il avait fini par comprendre qu’un autre résultat aurait été indigne de lui, ou du moins de ce que les autres attendaient de ses compétences. Il s’était montré à la hauteur de ce que son commandant — et sans aucun doute Kingsley — espéraient de lui. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une immense satisfaction.

— Félicitations, lui dit Owen.

Harry fut heureux de ne pas déceler d’amertume dans son ton. Mais sans doute que son camarade s’attendait davantage que lui à cet ordre d’arrivée.

— Tu as été le meilleur à l’écrit, lui répondit Harry.

— On se complète, décréta Owen.

Ils se sourirent.

— On fête ça ce soir ? demanda Kevin Whitby.

— Y’a intérêt, renchérit Eleonore.

— J’en suis, annonça Vicky.

— A la tête de Sanglier, proposa Harry. C’est ma tournée.

Il garda de cette soirée encore moins de souvenirs que de l’enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron.

Le lendemain, les nouveaux Aurors se retrouvèrent au QG pour leur cérémonie d’investiture. Ils avaient revêtu la cape blanche et noire traditionnelle des Aurors, réservée aux occasions officielles. Ils se placèrent en cercle, et prononcèrent leur serment.

Harry pensa chaque mot qu’il prononça et sentit la force de l’engagement qu’il prenait. Il espéra être toute sa vie digne de la promesse qu’il faisait devant ses collègues et toujours être à la hauteur des espérances qu’il avait suscitées en devenant le symbole de la lutte contre la magie noire durant l’année des Ténèbres.

Pour clore la cérémonie, ils invoquèrent de concert leur Patronus. Il sembla à Harry que le cerf qui jaillit de sa baguette n’avait jamais été aussi brillant. Il prit la tête des Patronus de ses camarades et les mena en une danse effrénée au-dessus de la tête de tous les Aurors présents. Comme toujours en présence du fier animal, Harry pensa à son père et à tous ceux qui n’étaient plus à ses côtés.

Il les remercia silencieusement pour tout ce qu’ils avaient fait pour lui permettre d’être là en ce jour.

**ooOoo**

Le soir même, il fêta sa nomination en famille avec les Weasley au grand complet, complétés d’Andromeda et Teddy. Harry remarqua avec plaisir qu’Angelina faisait également partie des convives, preuve que Mr et Mrs Weasley l’avaient parfaitement acceptée comme compagne de George. Même Ginny, qui résidait depuis deux semaines à Holyhead, parvint à se libérer pour la soirée.

Les semaines qui suivirent, ce fut au rythme des matchs de la jeune fille que vécurent les Weasley et assimilés. Ils ne manquèrent aucune rencontre et découpaient soigneusement tous les articles de presse se rapportant au Quidditch. A quatre ans, Teddy assista à ses premiers matchs, sous le regard vigilant de son parrain. La petite Victoire — deux ans révolus — hurla : « Awé Iny, awé ! » lors d’une réunion de famille. Très fiers d’elle, son père et ses oncles l’auraient bien emmenée elle aussi au stade, mais Fleur et Molly s’y opposèrent catégoriquement.

Les Harpies se qualifièrent pour la finale, ainsi que le club de Flaquemare. Toute la tribu s’y rendit, armée de banderoles, badges et feuxfous. Les deux équipes étaient à leur meilleur niveau et les spectateurs en eurent pour leur argent : actions endiablées, contre-attaques audacieuses, loopings, plusieurs courses derrière le Vif d’or. Au bout de quatre heures, alors que les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer, la technique commença à payer. Ainsi, le jeu mieux construit des Harpies leur permit de marquer davantage de buts, malgré l’excellente prestation d’Olivier Dubois.

Personne dans la famille Weasley n’espérait que l’attrapeuse des Harpies surpasse son adversaire. Elle avait un excellent niveau mais Vince Jackson, l’attrappeur des Flaquemare, avait montré sa supériorité durant toute la saison. Les supporters des Harpies espéraient donc que le nombre de buts servirait à donner aux joueuses une avance propre à compenser les cent cinquante points qu’octroyait la capture du Vif d’or.

Plusieurs fois, les Harpies atteignirent les seize buts de différence requis, mais leurs adversaires se mobilisaient pour réduire l’écart entre les deux équipes. Heureusement, le Vif ne se laissa pas attraper quand la conjoncture n’était pas favorable pour l’équipe de Ginny, malgré les apparitions qu’il fit durant ces moments délicats.

Enfin, le Vif se présenta alors que les Harpies menaient de cent soixante dix points. Jackson n’avait aucunement l’intention de l’attraper, mais Annelise Brickley s’élança à sa poursuite bien résolue à le conquérir elle-même ou, à défaut, obliger son homologue à mettre fin à la partie. Par trois fois, Jackson empêcha Brickley de se saisir de la balle dorée mais le Vif ne disparut pas et continua à voleter au dessus du stade, poursuivi par une Harpie déterminée. Brickley y mit tant d’énergie et de talent, qu’à un moment, l’attrapeur des Flaquemare se vit dans l’obligation de choisir entre voir le Vif terminer sa course dans la main de sa rivale ou de l’attraper lui-même. Il se résolu à le faire, au terme d’une acrobatie qui arracha des exclamations aux spectateurs, donnant ainsi une victoire de vingt points à ses adversaires.

Les Harpies se lancèrent dans un ballet aérien exprimant leur allégresse, soulignée par les fusées multicolores que lançaient Ron et George. Harry sautait sur place en hurlant à pleins poumons, imité par son filleul ravi de l’aubaine. Même Hermione se laissa contaminer par l’ambiance et étreignit tous les Weasley passant à sa portée.

Les Flaquemare n’étaient pas aussi déçus qu’on aurait pu le penser. Olivier Dubois aurait préféré finir le championnat avec panache, mais il savait que sa saison lui avait assuré d’être pris dans l’équipe qui jouerait à l’international, car il avait arrêté bien plus de buts que ses rivaux sur l’ensemble des matchs. Jackson n’était pas non plus mécontent de sa prestation et avait bon espoir d’accompagner son gardien en France l’été suivant.

Les Weasley ne furent pas pressés d’évacuer le stade, savourant la consécration de l’équipe de leur benjamine. Cette dernière passa au-dessus d’eux avec son balai et leur promit de les rejoindre en fin de soirée.

Quand elle arriva au Terrier, Ginny était excitée comme une puce : le sélectionneur de l’équipe d’Angleterre, qui avait assisté à la rencontre, lui avait demandé de venir le voir au cours de la semaine suivante. Gwenog Jones avait reçu la même invitation, ainsi que les deux poursuiveuses qui faisaient équipe avec Ginny. Elles savaient qu’elles ne feraient sans doute pas toutes partie de l’équipe finale, mais c’était déjà très encourageant d’avoir été remarquées.

Harry en fut ravi et fier jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise que cela signifiait que la saison n’était pas terminée pour son amie et qu’elle ne prévoyait pas de prendre de vacances dans un proche avenir. Elle devait en effet continuer son entraînement au cas où elle devrait faire ses preuves en vue de la sélection nationale et répondre aux sollicitations de la presse en tant que membre de l’équipe qui avait remporté la Coupe de la Ligue. Harry se sentit toujours aussi fier d’elle mais nettement moins ravi.

Cela dut se lire sur son visage car alors que le reste de la famille se réjouissait bruyamment à l’entente de ces bonnes nouvelles, Ginny s’approcha d’Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je ne t’oublie pas, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle. Je rentrerai aussi souvent que possible. Tu me manques.

— Tu rentres avec moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il plaintivement.

— Théoriquement, je dois être ce soir à Holyhead à minuit. Mais Gilda signera le registre pour moi si j’ai une heure ou deux de retard.

— Ginny, il faut vraiment que je te dise, dit Harry avec emphase, ta copine Gilda, je l’adore !

**ooOoo**


	33. La Harpie et le Survivant

# XXXIII : La Harpie et le Survivant

 _Repères chronologiques_ **  
2 mai 1998**  : Bataille de Poudlard **  
1er septembre 1998**  : Harry entre en septième année **  
6 septembre 1999**  : Harry devient aspirant Auror  
**2 mai 2000**  : Naissance de Victoire  
**31 décembre 2001**  : Mariage de Ron et Hermione  
**Période couverte par le chapitre**  : 26 août au 22 Septembre 2002

Une semaine après la victoire de son équipe à la Coupe de la Ligue, Ginny reçut la confirmation qu’elle était pressentie pour faire partie de l’équipe nationale, ainsi que treize autres joueurs, deux par postes. Gwenog Jones l’était aussi, dans l’équipe du pays de Galles. Ces nominations étaient indicatives et ne seraient confirmées que quelques semaines avant le début du championnat du monde. Harry ne vit pas une seule fois son amie durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, tant elle fut monopolisée par un tourbillon d’obligations sportives et de conférences de presse.

Ironie du sort, Harry en fut réduit durant cette période à suivre la vie de sa petite amie par l’intermédiaire des journaux. Un matin, il réalisa avec horreur que la situation risquait de durer encore un bon moment. Pendant de nombreux mois, Ginny ferait partie des personnalités les plus médiatisées d’Angleterre et ils devraient faire doublement attention de ne pas être vus en public ensemble. A moins que…

Après tout, Ginny avait atteint les objectifs qu’elle s’était fixés trois ans auparavant : être connue du grand public en tant que joueuse de Quidditch. Trois ans, justement le délai qu’elle lui avait demandé de lui accorder. Harry ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir. Il envoya immédiatement un message à sa dulcinée, lui demandant s’il pouvait venir la chercher pour dîner avec elle. Il passa sa journée à attendre sa réponse, exécutant ses tâches professionnelles de façon machinale. Alors qu’il était l’heure de quitter son bureau, son hibou avait enfin rejoint la volière du Ministère et on lui fit parvenir le message de Ginny. Elle lui faisait savoir qu’elle l’attendrait à dix-neuf heures devant le portail du parc de la propriété des Harpies à Holyhead.

Harry sourit avec satisfaction. Sans même saluer ses collègues, il courut plus qu’il ne marcha vers les cheminées de l’atrium. Il prit une cheminée jusqu’à chez lui et se saisit du panier que lui avait préparé Kreattur selon ses instruction matinales. Ensuite, il retourna au Ministère, se précipita vers l’aire de transplanage — on ne pouvait toujours pas transplaner du square Grimmaurd — et réapparut dans le jardin du Terrier. Sans passer saluer personne, il alla dans la cabane de jardin récupérer sa moto, celle de Sirius qu’il avait reçue en cadeau de Noël lors de sa dernière année d’école.

Il désillusionna son véhicule ainsi que lui-même et fit décoller l’engin. Il aperçut Molly sortir la tête de la fenêtre de la cuisine, alertée par le bruit, mais elle ne put évidemment pas le voir. Une fois qu’il fut à une altitude suffisante, il mit plein gaz jusqu’à Holyhead. Bien qu’il eut une dizaine de minutes de retard, il n’y avait personne devant les grilles du parc. Il craignit un instant que Ginny se soit lassée de l’attendre, puis il songea qu’elle avait sans doute opté elle-même pour la discrétion. Il attendit qu’il n’y ait plus aucun passant à proximité et fit vrombir la moto, sachant que son amie en reconnaitrait le rugissement du moteur.

Effectivement, une silhouette sortit du couvert des arbres et s’élança vers lui. Il la guida de la voix, et elle parvint à s’installer à tâtons sur le siège arrière. Il la désillusionna à son tour et ils décollèrent. Harry survola un moment la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité du stade d’entraînement, puis atterrit dans une clairière qu’il avait repérée en venant.

Il leur fallut un bon quart d’heure pour se dire bonjour, heureux de se retrouver après ces semaines de séparation. Finalement, Harry se rappela la raison de son invitation et la repoussa doucement. Désireux de s’en tenir aux différents points de son programme, il sortit des sacoches de la moto le pique-nique préparé par son elfe.

Tandis qu’ils mangeaient, le soleil commença à sombrer, bordant les nuages de rose. Harry alluma un feu avec sa baguette et regarda le profil pur de son amie qui admirait le ciel. Enfin, il se rapprocha d’elle et lui prit la main :

— Ginny, est-ce que tu veux bien m’épouser, maintenant ?

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. La lumière faiblissait mais il vit à quel point elle ne s’attendait pas à cette question à ce moment précis. Voyant ses joues se colorer, il craignit qu’elle ne refuse. Ce ne fut qu’au bout de longues secondes de supplice, qu’elle répondit gravement :

— J’en serais très honorée, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Avant qu’il ait pu s’étonner de cette réserve qui cadrait si peu avec son caractère, elle éclata d’un rire heureux et elle lui sauta au cou, les faisant basculer dans l’herbe. Sous les baisers passionnés de sa belle, Harry songea que les fiançailles étaient une invention merveilleuse. Soudain, Ginny se redressa :

— Elle est où la bague ?

— Quelle bague ? demanda Harry, en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— B’en la bague de fiançailles ! s’exclama-t-elle comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

— Y’en a pas, indiqua Harry l’attirant à lui pour l’embrasser dans le cou.

— Comment ça, y’en a pas ? s’insurgea-t-elle en le repoussant.

— Si j’avais su, j’aurais rien demandé, protesta-t-il frustré.

Elle le considéra quelques secondes puis en prit son parti :

— Tant pis, je la choisirai moi-même, décréta-t-elle, en se penchant vers lui.

**ooOoo**

Le lendemain au QG, Harry consulta la liste détaillée des commerçants à laquelle les Aurors avaient accès pour faciliter les enquêtes. Owen, qui faisait également une recherche, s’étonna :

— Tu dois aller chez le bijoutier ?

— Ouais.

— Y’a du mariage dans l’air ! devina Owen. Félicitations, mon vieux.

— Merci. Mais il parait qu’il fallait une bague ! soupira Harry.

— Tu veux dire que tu lui as demandé _avant_ d’acheter la bague ?

— Tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi !

— Et elle a quand même dit oui ? s’étonna Owen.

— Evidemment, confirma Harry avec satisfaction.

— Je me demande ce qui a bien pu la décider, dit Owen d’une voix qui se voulait incrédule.

— Très drôle. Bon, y’en a six, t’irais auquel, toi ?

Owen regarda la liste, et montra le troisième :

— C’est là que j’irais, mais je ne te le conseille pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— C’est là que vont les fonctionnaires en début de carrière, pas les héritiers des grandes familles de sorciers.

— C’est quoi la différence ? demanda Harry qui détestait tout ce qui s’apparentait à la discrimination sociale.

— Le prix, explicita Owen.

Harry admit qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de se montrer radin sur la bague de fiançailles de sa future femme.

— Et où vont les héritiers des grandes familles ? s’enquit-il.

— Là, montra Owen.

Harry nota le nom et l’adresse.

— Bon, y’a plus qu’à trouver un moment où on sera libre tous les deux, soupira Harry.

— Oh mon pauvre ! s’apitoya Owen.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu vas souvent faire des courses avec elle ?

— Non, admit Harry.

— Faut que tu te prépares, alors. Elle va te montrer différents modèles et te demander celui que tu préfères ou, pire, celui qui lui va le mieux.

— C’est celui qu’elle préfère que je veux acheter, remarqua Harry.

— C’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Elle insistera jusqu’à ce que tu répondes. Mais si ce n’est pas la réponse attendue, elle va te dire : «  _Oh non pas celle-là, elle me grossit_  ! »

— Une bague ? demanda Harry incrédule.

— La dernière fois que ça m’est arrivé, c’était un chapeau. Enfin bref, elle s’arrangera pour te faire comprendre que tu as fait le mauvais choix. Et ça dure jusqu’à ce que tu désignes le modèle qu’elle veut.

— C’est une perte de temps, jugea Harry.

— Tu prêches un convaincu, soupira Owen.

— Tant qu’on ressort avec la bague qu’elle aura choisie…, fit Harry philosophe.

— Malheureux ! Tu crois que c’est si simple ? Une fois que tu as enfin déterminé celle qui lui a tapé dans l’œil, elle va revenir sur la première et dire : _’Tu es sûr ? On peut prendre celle-là, si c’est vraiment celle que tu préfères !_ ’ Ça peut durer des heures ! Pourquoi tu crois qu’on achète la bague avant ?

Harry comprit enfin le bien-fondé de cette coutume.

— Le mieux est d’avoir un bijou récupéré par héritage, indiqua Owen. Là, pas de discussions, c’est ton arrière-arrière-grand-père qui s’est dévoué pour éviter ce calvaire à tous ses descendants. C’est ce qu’on appelle avoir l’esprit de famille, conclut-il en repartant avec la référence qu’il était venu chercher.

**ooOoo**

Convaincu de la justesse du conseil d’Owen, Harry envoya un hibou à Bill. Ce dernier lui répondit qu’il l’attendait à son bureau en fin de journée. Harry s’y rendit dès qu’il eut terminé son travail. Il eut encore à subir l’hostilité des Gobelins avant de parvenir dans le cagibi où l’aîné des Weasley travaillait.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Harry ? lui demanda ce dernier après les salutations d’usage.

— Un inventaire a-t-il été fait du contenu de mon coffre ?

— Oui, je l’ai fait faire quand tu as demandé qu’on fasse celui des Black pour le donner à Teddy. Tu souhaites effectuer un achat important ou investir une partie de ton argent ?

— Pas vraiment. Je veux juste savoir si j’ai des bijoux dedans.

— Un cadeau en vue ?

— Peut-être, répondit Harry.

— Quelqu’un que je connais ? insista Bill.

— Pas du tout. Je viens juste de la rencontrer, prétendit Harry.

— Tu es un homme mort, assura Bill. Mais si tu me la présentes, je te tue avant que Ginny s’en charge pour que tu souffres moins.

— Merci Bill, tu es un frère, remercia gravement Harry avant qu’ils n’éclatent tous deux de rire.

— Tu vas lui demander quand ? s’enquit Bill une fois calmé.

— C’est déjà fait. Oui, normalement, il faut prévoir la bague avant, reconnut précipitamment Harry quand il vit Bill ouvrir la bouche. Bon, je savais pas, c’est pas la fin du monde, quand même !

— Non, mais c’est le genre de trucs qui ressortent après dix ans de mariage, le prévint charitablement Bill.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit chercher les documents. Harry se demanda d’où lui venait cette connaissance des prescriptions conjugales, compte tenu que cela ne faisait que cinq ans qu’il était marié. Quand Bill revint avec une liasse de parchemins, ils se partagèrent le paquet et entreprirent tous les deux de rechercher une mention de l’objet désiré par Harry.

— C’est quoi un hanap ? demanda-t-il à Bill.

— Une sorte de cruche, répondit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

— Et une ménagère ?

— Un ensemble de couverts. J’ai comme l’impression que tu as hérité d’un service de table.

— En vermeil, déchiffra Harry. C’est quoi exactement ?

— De l’argent recouvert d’or. Je suppose que tout ceci représente pas mal de Gallions.

— Ah ! s’exclama Harry avec satisfaction. Bague or blanc, émeraude sertie de diamants. Ça devrait aller, non ?

— Faut voir. On n’est jamais à l’abri des gouts bizarres d’un ancêtre, le mit en garde Bill.

Il se faisait tard et Harry ne se voyait pas fouiller tout son coffre le soir même à la recherche d’un objet aussi petit.

— Je pourrais revenir samedi matin ? Si par le plus grand des hasards Ginny arrive à se libérer, je lui dirai que je suis de garde. Ça t’ennuie de venir avec moi ? Je crois qu’on ne sera pas trop de deux.

— Si ça peut te rendre service, sourit son futur beau-frère.

ooOoo

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Outre les milliers de Gallions que s’égaillaient dans tous les coins, il y avait de nombreux coffres et des objets pendus au mur. En contemplant les épées, poignards et boucliers, Harry se dit que le passé de la famille Potter avait été plus guerrier qu’il ne l’avait jusque-là soupçonné. Lui et Bill durent utiliser leur baguette pour se frayer un chemin parmi les pièces d’or.

Les premiers coffres qu’ils atteignirent contenaient la fameuse vaisselle en vermeil. Harry trouva les plats, couverts et aiguières plutôt jolis, mais un peu ostentatoires.

— Non mais tu t’imagines manger là dedans ? demanda-t-il à Bill.

— C’est pour les grandes occasions, lui expliqua celui-ci. Les mariages, par exemple.

— Ça peut servir, effectivement, convint Harry.

Harry venait d’ouvrir une malle pleine de livres et envisageait de les confier à Hermione pour qu’elle en fasse l’inventaire, quand Bill le héla :

— Je pense que tu devrais venir voir ça, Harry.

Surpris par le ton employé, le jeune homme obtempéra. Il mit quelque temps à identifier les divers objets qu’il eut alors sous les yeux : des lettres, des livres de compte, des albums de photos. C’étaient les archives de sa famille.

— Par Merlin, murmura-t-il en contemplant Dorea et Charlus Potter qui le saluaient de leur photo jaunie.

Il ferma les yeux pour endiguer la vague d’émotion qui le submergeait. Sa famille. Il pourrait désormais mettre un visage, des mots, des émotions sur ceux qui étaient venus avant lui. Il eut une pensée pour les Gaunt qui faisaient passer l’origine de leur famille avant tout le reste. Harry était trop ancré dans le présent et l’avenir pour partager leur obsession pour le passé, mais il comprenait mieux qu’à seize ans l’importance qu’ils attachaient à leurs ancêtres.

Il referma le coffre, désirant prendre son temps pour découvrir ces trésors.

— Je pense que j’ai trouvé ce qu’on cherchait, indiqua Bill qui s’était discrètement éloigné.

Ainsi qu’ils l’avaient déjà constaté sur l’inventaire, les Potter avaient acquis un certain nombre de bijoux. Ils étaient soigneusement disposés dans une cassette aux multiples compartiments amovibles. Harry en fit coulisser plusieurs avant de tomber sur la bague qu’il cherchait. Sur l’anneau, les pierres étaient disposées de façon à former une fleur, l’émeraude se trouvant au cœur de ses pétales de diamant.

— Elle est pas mal, remarqua Harry en l’élevant pour mieux la contempler.

— Pas mal ? s’exclama Bill, les yeux rivés sur le bijou. C’est une pièce inestimable ! Ginny va s’évanouir de joie en la voyant.

Harry songea que, tout compte fait, il avait bien fait de ne pas prévoir de bague le soir de sa demande. Une Ginny en pleine possession de ses moyens lui avait parut bien préférable à une Ginny pâmée d’admiration.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, avant d’aller au déjeuner dominical du Terrier, Harry demanda à Ginny qui s’était libérée pour l’occasion :

— Tu préfères le dire toi ou que ce soit moi ?

— Fais-le, ce sera mieux, décréta-t-elle après quelques moments de réflexion.

— Tu crois que je dois demander ta main à ton père ? s’inquiéta soudain Harry.

— Non, je ne pense pas que cela se fasse encore, le rassura-t-elle.

Harry laissa passer quelques instants avant de demander :

— Et après ?

Ginny le regarda et eut un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir :

— Je suppose qu’il faudra qu’on fasse une sortie publique, admit-elle.

— Pas de regrets ? s’assura-t-il.

— Je savais ce que cela impliquait quand j’ai dis oui, Harry. Si j’avais pensé ne jamais le supporter, je te l’aurais dit avant. Ça aurait été malhonnête, sinon.

Le ton de Ginny était serein et Harry se dit que cela avait valu le coup d’attendre. Elle s’engageait en connaissance de cause et se sentait prête à en assumer les conséquences. Machinalement, il tapota la poche dans laquelle il gardait la bague qu’il lui destinait. Il ne la lui avait pas encore montrée car Bill avait su le convaincre d’attendre le repas de famille pour la lui donner.

— Tu gagneras le titre de gendre préféré auprès de mes parents si tu fais comme ça, avait-il assuré.

Harry avait décidé de suivre ce conseil, son inexpérience en la matière n’étant plus à démontrer. Bill lui avait soigneusement expliqué à quel doigt de Ginny il devrait la passer et l’avait obligé à répéter la scène, prenant le rôle de sa sœur. Harry espérait que son futur beau-frère emporterait dans la tombe le secret de cet épisode. Si le ridicule ne tue pas, il est des cas où c’est bien regrettable.

Ce jour-là, la famille était au complet quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent chez Arthur et Molly. Chacun ne venant que dans la mesure où son emploi du temps le permettait, il n’était pas rare qu’un ou deux ne Weasley manquent à l’appel. Même Charlie qui ne brillait pas par son assiduité était présent, ainsi que Percy qui, excessivement investi dans son travail au Ministère, limitait souvent sa venue à une apparition après le déjeuner. Harry soupçonna Bill d’avoir sonné le rappel.

Ni lui ni Ginny ne purent placer un mot avant la fin du repas. Entre l’installation autour de la grande table, le service — qui n’était pas simple pour treize adultes et deux enfants — et les interventions de chacun, il était impossible de lancer une conversation importante. Finalement, ce ne fut que lorsque les enfants furent envoyés jouer dans le salon— Victoire, du haut de ses deux ans, refusait de faire la sieste quand elle était avec Teddy — et que chacun savourait son café en commençant sa digestion que Harry parvint à interrompre Charlie et Percy qui discutaient d’un règlement sur l’importation des peaux de dragon pour se lever et de demander le silence d’une voix forte :

— Excusez-moi… (il attendit quelques secondes que le bruit des conversations retombe). Ginny et moi avons décidé de nous fiancer, annonça-t-il.

— Enfin ! fut le cri du cœur de Molly, déclenchant un fou-rire général.

Pendant que tout le monde s’esclaffait et que Molly confuse s’excusait du regard auprès de sa fille, Harry sortit de sa poche la bourse où il avait mis la bague. Bill, qui le regardait faire avec un sourire complice, tapota son verre avec son couteau pour inciter sa famille à reporter son attention sur Harry. Ce dernier prit la main gauche de sa fiancée et indiqua :

— J’ai retrouvé les bijoux qui me viennent de ma famille. Cette bague est pour toi, Ginny.

Il lui glissa la bague à l’annulaire. Sa fiancée lui adressa un sourire ravi puis, après avoir regardé de plus près son présent, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle s’exclama :

— Oh Harry, elle est trop belle, je ne peux pas la porter !

Pour prendre sa famille à témoin, elle tendit la main dans leur direction. Alors que tous se penchaient pour se rendre compte par eux-mêmes, Harry se dit qu’il avait vraiment bien fait de dissocier sa demande et la formalité de la bague. Puis il se sentit mal à l’aise du fait de l’atmosphère spéciale qui régnait dans la pièce. Il lui fallu deux secondes pour analyser ce qui n’allait pas.

Le silence. Fait extraordinaire, plus personne ne parlait. C’était très rare chez les Weasley. Tous contemplaient avec émerveillement les pierres qui brillaient sur peau hâlée de Ginny. Finalement, Arthur qui faisait face à sa fille prit la main de celle-ci dans la sienne et tendit l’autre en direction de Harry. Instinctivement, le jeune homme la saisit. Lié aux deux fiancés, le père de famille dit avec un grand sourire :

— Permettez-moi d’être le premier à vous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur.

Cela mit fin à la réserve de chacun. Harry passa les minutes suivantes à recevoir les félicitations de l’assistance. Dans la mêlée, il reconnut l’embrassement maternel et larmoyant de Molly, le baiser parfumé de Fleur, l’accolade complice de Bill, le sourire ravi d’Angelina, la tape dans le dos bourrue de Ron, l’étreinte fraternelle d’Hermione, les félicitations compassées mais sincères de Percy, le sourire d’approbation d’Andromeda, la gaité mesurée de George, les plaisanteries du célibataire endurci qu’était Charlie. Puis, attirés par le charivari, les sauts d’excitation de Victoire et de Teddy.

Enfin, il put se rapprocher de sa fiancée et la serrer contre lui. Ginny leva sa main baguée et répéta :

— Elle est magnifique, Harry. Je ne vais jamais oser la porter.

— C’est pas moi qui l’ai choisie, commença-t-il par se défendre.

Il ajouta après réflexion :

— Moi, je trouve qu’elle semble avoir été faite pour toi.

Arthur sortit un vieil hydromel et tous burent à la santé des futurs époux.

— A quand le mariage ? demanda Ron.

— Il faut peut-être commencer par une cérémonie de fiançailles, non ? remarqua Molly.

— Les fiançailles sont faites pour que les familles se rencontrent, remarqua Harry. Toute ma famille est là aujourd’hui.

Il eut une pensée pour Dudley mais, malgré leur récent rapprochement, il ne pensait pas que sa place était parmi eux.

— Et comment allez-vous l’annoncer publiquement ? demanda Hermione.

— Je suppose que nous promener main dans la main dans un lieu public suffira, exposa Ginny. Et avec ça, continua-t-elle en levant sa main, personne n’aura de doute sur la nature de notre relation. Dis, Harry, on devrait y aller tout de suite.

— Quoi, maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai de nouveau avoir une journée de libre, indiqua-t-elle.

— Ah ! répondit Harry qui avait oublié l’agenda chargé de Ginny dans l’euphorie des fiançailles.

— Pré-au-Lard me semble parfait, proposa-elle. Y’a plein de gens qui se promènent en famille le dimanche après-midi.

— On peut venir ? demanda George.

— Non, vaut mieux qu’on ne soit que tous les deux, décida Ginny. Vous lirez le compte rendu dans la presse demain matin ! grimaça-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée suivie de son fiancé. Son geste pour jeter la poudre de cheminette était assuré mais quand il la retrouva devant l’âtre de la poste de Pré-au-Lard il la trouva très pâle.

— Le trac ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça va ! répondit-elle avant d’admettre : Non, j’ai la trouille.

— C’est normal, assura-t-il. Mais on s’habitue un peu, après.

Elle eut une moue incrédule puis respira un grand coup.

— Alors, demanda-t-il. Les Trois Balais ?

— Piedodu, contra-t-elle. Ça ira mieux avec la bague.

Ginny lui prit la main et ils s’avancèrent dans la grand-rue. L’effet fut immédiat. Leurs visages étant connus de tous dans le monde des sorciers, on les remarqua dès qu’ils eurent mis le pied dehors et leur association fut aussitôt commentée avec plus ou moins de discrétion. D’un pas tranquille, feignant de ne pas remarquer l’agitation qu’ils créaient, ils continuèrent leur chemin.

— Un jour, alors que tout le monde me regardait, j’ai glissé sur une crotte de bique et je me suis étalé de tout mon long, confia Harry.

— C’est vrai ? s’étonna Ginny.

— Oui, je te dis pas le travail que ça a donné aux Oubliators !

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Tu me fais marcher !

— Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? sourit Harry.

— Oui, merci, mon chéri, le remercia-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Parmi les personnes qu’ils croisaient, ils reconnurent Lee Jordan. Ce dernier les remarqua mais n’osa venir les saluer. Harry lui fit un signe de la main et obliqua dans sa direction.

— Salut Lee ! Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ça baigne, et vous ?

— Nous aussi.

Lee les examina :

— C’est euh… officiel, vous deux ?

— Ça le sera d’ici ce soir, confirma Harry. Tu peux en parler dans ton émission si tu veux.

— Je ne suis pas supposé bosser cet après-midi, tempéra Lee.

— Franchement, je préfère que ce soit toi qui aies le scoop plutôt que Skeeter !

— Ah celle-là ! Ça me plairait bien de lui brûler la politesse pour une fois, admit Lee. Tu sais qu’elle m’assassine régulièrement dans ses critiques d’emission ? Je crois qu’elle ne m’a jamais pardonné l’interview que tu m’as accordée, il y a quatre ans.

— Désolé !

— Pas moi, assura Lee. Ça a lancé ma carrière. J’espère que cela t’a donné ce que tu voulais, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Cela n’avait pas vraiment redoré le blason de Rogue qui restait un grand oublié parmi les héros de guerre, mais cela lui avait donné à Harry une bonne raison de refuser tout autre entretien avec des journalistes. Le jeune homme prétendait à chaque sollicitation n’avoir à ajouter à ce qu’il avait révélé lors de l’émission de Lee.

— Ta nouvelle émission du matin marche bien ? demanda Harry, se rappelant ce que George leur avait appris à ce sujet quelques semaines auparavant.

— Tu l’écoutes ? demanda Lee, manifestement flatté par l’intérêt de son interlocuteur.

— Désolé, je pars trop tôt le matin. Mais Molly l’adore, se rattrapa-t-il.

— Tant mieux, avec tout le monde qu’elle connaît, cela va me faire de la pub, positiva le reporter.

— Et tu as un sujet tout trouvé pour demain matin, fit remarquer Ginny en levant sa main jointe à celle de son fiancé.

— Je peux vous poser une ou deux questions ? en profita Lee.

— Si tu veux, sourit Harry, amusé par la situation.

— Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

— Version officielle ou officieuse ? plaisanta Harry.

— Celle qui augmentera l’audience, répliqua Lee avec un grand sourire.

— Je suis fan des Harpies, exposa Harry.

— C’est vrai que ta présence à tous leurs matchs a été remarquée, souligna Lee. Etait-ce l’amour du sport ou celle de la poursuiveuse vedette de l’équipe qui t’y attirait le plus ?

— Les deux, soutint Harry. Le bonheur parfait, quoi !

— Je ne veux pas vous décourager, remarqua Lee, mais les langues vont forcément se délier à propos de votre idylle à Poudlard.

— Tu veux dire la fois où il s’est jeté sur moi dans la salle commune après qu’on ait gagné la coupe ? demanda Ginny.

— Quoi ? Mais c’est toi qui t’es jetée dans mes bras, la contredit Harry.

— Pas du tout ! Tu as foncé sur moi et tu m’as embrassée devant tout le monde.

— C’est pas comme ça que je me rappelle les choses !

— B’en, tu te rappelles mal !

Ils se tournèrent vers Lee pour le prendre à témoin. Ce dernier riait de bon cœur.

— L’ordre dans lequel ça s’est passé n’est peut-être pas si important, fit Harry, penaud.

— Ce qui compte c’est qu’on ne se soit pas trompés de personne, renchérit Ginny.

— Je résume fit Lee. Coup de foudre à Poudlard après une victoire commune au Quidditch, passion pour ce sport qui continue à vous réunir.

— Ginny est venue à Poudlard aussi, rappela Harry d’une voix plus sérieuse qui rendait inutile de préciser à quel évènement particulier il pensait.

— J’en parlerai, leur assura Lee rendu grave par cette allusion. Une dernière question : Ginny vas-tu continuer à jouer pour les Harpies et préparer le championnat du monde ?

— Evidemment, répondirent en même temps Harry et Ginny.

— Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, dit Lee. Félicitations et bonne chance à vous deux.

— Merci Lee.

Ils prirent congé et continuèrent leur route. Harry et Ginny parvinrent sans encombre au salon de thé. Ils y firent une entrée remarquée et passèrent leur commande.

— C’est mignon, ici, non ? dit Ginny.

— Il paraît, admit Harry. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en salon de thé pour amoureux.

Autour d’eux les couples parlaient bas en leur jetant des regards en coin.

— La première fois que je suis venu ici, se rappela Harry, je trouvais très embarrassant de voir les gens en train de s’embrasser dans un lieu public.

— Harry, t’es pas supposé me raconter ce que tu as fait avec les autres, lui signala Ginny.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que j’ai totalement changé d’état d’esprit. Tu vois, là, j’ai très envie de t’embrasser.

— Tu vas oser ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

— Peut-être pas pour notre première sortie, admit-il. Mais je peux faire ça.

Il avança son bras à travers la table pour lui prendre la main et la porter à ses lèvres. En se remémorant ses manœuvres — infructueuses — pour poser sa main sur celle de Cho, il se dit qu’il était bien plus agréable d’être amoureux à vingt-deux ans qu’à quinze ans.

Ce fut madame Piedodu en personne qui leur apporta leur commande. Elle leur adressa ses félicitations, les yeux rivés vers la bague de Ginny qui étincelait de mille feux sous le soleil qui entrait par les larges baies. Ensuite elle refusa catégoriquement que Harry règle leurs consommations.

— C’est un honneur pour moi de recevoir le Survivant, assura-t-elle.

Harry la remercia sans insister. Cette situation lui était familière et l’expérience lui avait appris qu’il valait mieux accepter ces cadeaux s’il ne voulait pas blesser ses interlocuteurs. Pour éviter d’abuser de la situation, il se sentait obligé d’effectuer la plupart de ses achats par correspondance sous le nom de Ron Weasley ou de se métamorphoser avant de faire ses courses.

— Rassure-moi, lui chuchota Ginny quand leur hôtesse s’éloigna, tu t’es pas fait offrir la bague par le bijoutier, hein ?

— Je t’ai dit que je l’avais trouvée dans mon coffre ! répondit Harry un peu vexé.

Ginny lui adressa un clin d’œil pour signaler qu’elle plaisantait puis demanda d’un air rêveur :

— Tu crois que ta mère l’a portée ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais j’ai retrouvé toutes les archives de ma famille tu sais ? J’y trouverai peut-être la réponse.

Ginny lui lança un regard empli de compassion, regrettant visiblement d’avoir posé la question.

— Harry, oublie les autres et embrasse-moi, suggéra-t-elle.

Harry se pencha et obéit.

**— FIN DE LA PARTIE I —**


End file.
